<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hidden Consequences by MisaoStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796520">The Hidden Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars'>MisaoStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hidden Consequences Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Monkey D. Luffy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Plot Twists, Time Travel, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D Luffy found the legendary One Piece but at the cost of being the only living human in the world for TWENTY YEARS thanks to the corrupt World Government.<br/>However, the treasure grants wish so he wished to have all of his friends back and to prevent the tragedy.<br/>Although he was turned into a girl, he realizes he can save his crewmates from the tragedy once more.<br/>He may be an overpowered child now….. But it can still cause some consequences.</p><p>EXTRA: A new special multi-chapter is on making now!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bepo &amp; Penguin &amp; Shachi, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Trafalgar D. Water Law &amp; X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hidden Consequences Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damaged Mentality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I never knew…. That miracles can exist….</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never knew… That I could be happy again…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never knew…. That I could still have a chance.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I WILL NOT WASTE THIS CHANCE! Twenty years…. Of being all alone…. I WILL SAVE YOU! I WILL SAVE YOU ALL!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? Luffy?” Makino’s voice was heard. Luffy woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Luffy was confused for a little second.</p><p> </p><p>“You were asleep despite the loud noises! I was so worried-” Makino tried to comfort Luffy but then Luffy sprang up in happiness and yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“MAKINO!!? MAKINO!! YOU’RE ALIVE! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE! I’M NOT ALONE AGAIN!!” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What’s wrong!?” A very memorable voice rang into Luffy’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy turned to his left to see Shanks, who was in shock on Luffy’s sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“SHANKS! SHANKS! YOU’RE HERE! EVERYONE’S HERE! YOU’RE ALL ALIVE!” Luffy screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Little anchor!? Is something wrong!?” Shanks was really concerned now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Nothing!” Luffy’s demeanor changed. Luffy suddenly calmed down but with happiness tears. Luffy then looked down at his own body…</p><p> </p><p>“Huh!? What’s with this dress!? I’m a man!” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you talking about!? You’re a girl…. Are you okay Luffy!?” Makino became scared.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy paused for a while and did some thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh! I might have become a girl but I can still save my friends! Even Law….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy!?” Makino yelled. Luffy went out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I dozed off in my thoughts!” Luffy yelled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah!? Luffy never thinks to himself! Who are you!?” Shanks yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no. I am Luffy.” Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well you are… What happened to you?” Shanks asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. <strong>I found the One Piece and talked to Gold D Roger’s ghost!!</strong>” Luffy said with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahaha! It must have been one hell of a dream you got! But don’t stop giving up hope!” Shanks laughed. But Luffy could tell Shanks felt a little freaked out on his sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy turned round to see Shank’s loyal crewmates. Yasopp, Roux, and Benn were staring at Luffy but soon laughed as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shi-shi-shi! It’s best I don’t tell everything…. Then they will know…. And even if they want to know…. They will be in horrible grief….. They won’t let me be a pirate if I tell everything….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed but Makino stared at Luffy with concern. This wasn’t Luffy’s behavior at all.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Makino’s Bar’s door opened with a brutal kick. Everyone stopped laughing.</p><p> </p><p>There was the mountain bandit that Luffy remembered so well (not in a good way). A bunch of other bandits soon followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. Do you have any alcohol here?” Higuma sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Makino felt fear but still was polite.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry. We are just out of it.” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Higuma looked around to see the Red-Haired Pirates staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like these <strong>pirates</strong>are drinking ‘em.” Higuma said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Higuma!” Luffy yelled. Higuma did a nasty frown and looked at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want little lady?” Higuma mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to you outside?” Luffy asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah-?” Higuma was about to mock Luffy more but then… Higuma felt fear when he started into Luffy’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Luffy!?” Makino was scared.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Little Anchor what are you doing!?” Shanks was not expecting this.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Shanks! I can take care of it!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Higuma couldn’t help but feel fear. He couldn’t know why a six-year old looking girl was so menacing even if she didn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was then grabbed by the cloth from Higuma’s bandit henchmen.</p><p> </p><p>“What shall we do with her?” The henchman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take me to the woods! I’m scared!” Luffy mocked. But his (or her now…) voice sounded like she was scared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good thing Usopp taught me how to do acting in a way….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The woods? Well why don’t you say so?” Higuma mocked. But Yasopp felt something wrong in Higuma’s voice. Was it fear? Hesitation?</p><p> </p><p>“YOU LET THAT KID GO!” Shanks yelled.</p><p> </p><p>But Higuma took a smoke bomb and used it to escape.</p><p> </p><p>After the smoke screen, Luffy was gone. Shanks, his crewmates, and Makino started to panic.</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? THE LITTLE GIRL WAS TAKEN BY BANDITS!?” Woop Slap yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were freaking out. The only little child in Foosha Village was taken by bandits and GOD knows what Higuma would do to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain! We should do a surprise attack on the bandits!” Benn said.</p><p> </p><p>Yasopp was quiet. Then he heard footsteps. Yasopp may be a good sniper but he’s also VERY good at sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Shanks! I hear the kid!” Yasopp alarmed. The villagers and Shanks were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Well!? Where’s the bandits!?” Shanks yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing…. <strong>I don’t hear any more footsteps…. I hear dripping liquid…</strong>” Yasopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t tell me they hurt Luffy!?” Makino yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” Shanks yelled. Yasopp then pointed in the east direction.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers and the Red Haired pirates rushed at that direction. Finally, they found a figure of a child. Then…</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stopped in horror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was Luffy, COMPLETELY COVERED IN BLOOD, SMILING AS SHE WAS LICKING THE BLOOD OFF HER FINGERS. There was no spot of white on Luffy’s dress. Nothing but BLOOD RED.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m BACK!” Luffy smiled and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Luffy! ARE YOU OKAY!?” Shanks yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes?” Luffy had a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Higuma the bandit!?” Makino cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH! I killed him and his friends! Why?</strong>” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THERE WAS SILENCE…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“….Luffy…. Whose blood were you just licking and drinking just now?” Shanks slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Higuma’s blood! Amazing right? I hate the metal taste but it’s for survival!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Luffy… What did you do??” Makino whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Luffy was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How did you kill him…? HOW DID YOU KILL THE OTHER FIFTEEN BANDITS!?” Yasopp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <strong>there are so many rocks in the woods right</strong>? So I can use them as weapons!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“A SIX-YEAR-OLD CAN’T KILL THOSE ADULT BANDITS!” Makino yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? But their bodies are right there.” Luffy pointed to the right.</p><p> </p><p>There were the bodies. Makino yelped in horror. Shanks gasped in horror.</p><p> </p><p>One of the bodies twitched. Yasopp ran to the bodies. One was BARELY ALIVE.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! WHAT HAPPENED!?” Yasopp whispered to the soon-to-be-dead henchman.</p><p> </p><p>“She-She-She e-exploded H-Higuma’s head b-<strong>BY JUST STARING AT HIM!!!!</strong>SHE’S <strong>NOT</strong><strong>HUMAN</strong>!!” The Henchman’s last words were those and he gurgled in blood.</p><p> </p><p>Yasopp was in shock. There is no way…..</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled. But the villagers couldn’t help but have a bad feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy… Are you really okay?” Makino asked.</p><p> </p><p>Since Luffy was a girl, Luffy was being bathed by Makino without much embarrassment. Makino was doing her best to wash off the blood.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was still grateful to Makino. She always took care of Luffy when there was no one around. Before Ace… Before Shanks…</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled as he misses Makino so much that it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? What’s happening to you?” Makino asked Luffy.</p><p><br/>
“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t act like this… Did something happen between you and your grandfather again?” Makino asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? He didn’t do anything bad to me?” Luffy honestly answered.</p><p> </p><p>Makino was scrubbing Luffy’s small arms until she stopped in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“LUFFY?? <strong>WHAT IS THIS!?</strong>” Makino screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy panicked when he looked at both of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MILLIONS OF SELF-HARM RAZOR SCARS COVERING ALL OVER HER ARMS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>SHIT! I DIDN’T KNOW MY SCARS WILL APPEAR IN THIS…..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing Makino! They are already from a long time ago!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>IT’S NOT NOTHING LUFFY! THIS IS JUST HORRIBLE!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF! I KNOW THESE KIND OF SCARS!</em></strong>” Makino yelled in horror and concern.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I SAID IT’S NOTHING! IT DOESN’T HURT AT ALL!</strong>” Luffy tried to assure her.</p><p> </p><p>Makino wasn’t convinced. She left the bathroom. Luffy found a dress and hesitantly put it on because it is for girls but he <strong>IS </strong>a girl now.</p><p> </p><p>What Luffy didn’t notice was that it was the SAME DRESS DRENCHED IN BLOOD.</p><p> </p><p>“Makino wait!” Luffy tried to chase her. Makino had a Snail telephone talking to her already.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks and the rest of his crewmates were in her bar. They were flinching when they saw Luffy wearing the bloodied dress.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m calling your grandfather.” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? You don’t have to!” Luffy insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to have a to have a talk with Garp-san!” Makino yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! Garp will arrive!?” Roux yelped. However, Luffy remembered about his Devil Fruit abilities.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah! That’s right! I have to get the Gomu-Gomu-no-mi!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked around to see the little chest he remembered so well. The pirates were panicking and were planning to run away soon but the devil fruit was left unsupervised.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy immediately grabbed the fruit. He then split the devil fruit in half like an apple and ate the half.</p><p> </p><p>The other half of the fruit? Luffy then found a box of matches on the bar counter and burned the remains of the rubber devil fruit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright…. That problem solved….</em>
</p><p>Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yosh! I ate it!” Luffy purposely said out loud. The pirates and Makino stopped panicking, but Shanks panicked even more when he saw the empty small chest.</p><p> </p><p>“ATE WHAT-!? OH GOD! LUFFY! DON’T TELL ME YOU ATE A PURPLE FRUIT WITH SWIRLS IN IT!” Shanks yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! That was a devil fruit! You lost the ability to swim for life now!” Shanks yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I know! It was the gomu-gomu-no-mi right? I can stretch like rubber!” Luffy was surprisingly calm.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks and the rest were appalled by Luffy’s expression.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re going to leave now?” Luffy had sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The world is vast… Luffy, you should not give up the dreams becoming a pirate.” Shanks smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then take me! Take me to your ship!” Luffy yelled and insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t do that. You’re too young.” Shanks said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can help! I can stop bad guys like Higuma!” Luffy insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! NO…. You can’t.</strong>Luffy listen… You may be strong but you have to remember… <strong>Just because you’re strong doesn’t mean that you are mentally well. Remember that.</strong>” Shanks said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh? I don’t get it.” Luffy said. He really didn’t know what Shanks meant. Yasopp was suspicious of Luffy but he couldn’t say anything. Luffy is a sweet little girl…. But how she killed the bandits…. It doesn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take this.” Shanks removed the straw-hat from his head and placed it on Luffy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a very important treasure Luffy. It is the sign of being free and happy.” Shanks said.</p><p>“Really? Thanks!” Luffy acted like this was the first time he got the straw-hat. But Yasopp could tell it was an act.</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t Luffy…. He doesn’t lie this good….. right?.....</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s see each other again in the future okay?” Shanks said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy cannot help but feel sad…. Because he knows….</p><p> </p><p>That Shanks will never see Luffy achieving his actual goal of obtaining the One Piece.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THREE DAYS LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was dragged by Monkey D Garp into the woods. Luffy could see Garp a little nervous but still let Luffy train in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Makino told Garp <strong>EVERYTHING.</strong>About the dead mountain bandits, how Luffy licked/drank their blood, Luffy’s arm scars, and the devil fruit.</p><p> </p><p>But Garp didn’t really believe Makino those facts except for the scars.</p><p> </p><p>Garp thought Makino was exaggerating on the scars. He didn’t expect the injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy knew that Garp will beat her for answers. But Luffy won’t say the answers.</p><p> </p><p>Because if she did… Garp will be betrayed and killed by the marines….</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy. I may be harsh. But you are still my granddaughter. What happened to the bandits?” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“I killed them.” Luffy couldn’t really lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t joke around. A six-year-old couldn’t do that. I saw the bodies.” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I just stared at them and their heads exploded.” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“….Did I hit your head too hard?” Garp asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy pouted. Of course, Garp didn’t believe him.</p><p> </p><p> “Alright! Fine! Lemme find some nasty mean animals….. Ah-ha!” Luffy found a group of huge boars.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! I can prove it!” Luffy told Garp. Garp scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy threw a rock at one of the boars.</p><p> </p><p>The boars roared at Luffy, where Luffy unleashed a huge wave of energy without doing anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THEN THE BOARS EXPLODED. NOTHING BUT BLOOD SPLATTERING ALL OVER LUFFY.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Garp gasped in shock and horror. This feeling…. This similar feeling….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I-Is this Conqueror’s HAKI?.... NO…. It can’t be… It’s not THIS fatal…</strong>” Garp whispered loudly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It is! I improved it!” Luffy said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“……Who taught you?” Garp silently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Luffy couldn’t hear it well.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT!? I COULD TELL THE HAKI WAS IN CONTROL! WHO TAUGHT YOU ABOUT IT!? THERE’S NO WAY-!!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“You did!” Luffy said. Not much of a lie. Garp did introduce Luffy about Haki in a hard way while Rayleigh explained to Luffy what Haki really is.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else would teach me?” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IT HAS TO BE THAT RED HAIR PIRATE CAPTAIN! HE TAUGHT YOU DIDN’T HE!?</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“He never did.” Luffy said in a smile. Garp could tell that Luffy wasn’t lying….</p><p> </p><p>“No… It can’t…. I didn’t know that you’re <strong>THIS-…. This strong…</strong>” Garp said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“But with this strength, I can be pirate!” Luffy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! I WILL MAKE YOU A MARINE!</strong>” Garp declared. Luffy allowed Garp to give her a ‘Fist of Love’.</p><p> </p><p>But Luffy heard Garp’s voice. Garp was more scared…. Rather than being angry…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To North Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since Luffy managed to terrorize the whole jungle animals by his haki.</p><p> </p><p>Garp just stared in shock as he realized Luffy knows about the Arnament and Color Observation Haki.</p><p> </p><p>Garp could tell. What the hell was Luffy learning all by herself!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SPLAT! CRACK!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed as she licked the blood off her fists.</p><p> </p><p>Garp nearly lost count because of the number of kills Luffy did to the monkeys in the jungle.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just crushed <strong>213 MONKEYS’ SKULLS. WITH ONLY ONE HAND.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy stopped licking and looked to her left to see three more muscular monkeys, who were shaking in pure fear. She stood up and was about to run after the monkeys.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough….E-ENOUGH! <strong>EHOUGH LUFFY!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stopped. She looked at Garp with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked with innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough…. Your training is done….” Garp said.</p><p><br/>“Really! Yay! I’m strong!” Luffy jumped with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… You will be a strong marine…” Garp said in a soft manner.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I wanna be the king of pirates!” Luffy insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! YOU WILL BE A MARINE!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p>“No way!” Luffy argued.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was about to do a fist of love but Luffy suddenly blocked the attack. Garp became surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Garp gasped.</p><p> </p><p><em>AH! Oh no…. I got careless.</em>Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“My fist was full of haki that time…. You even blocked that with ease too….” Garp whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy never saw Garp so nervous and doubtful before. Luffy started to feel a lot guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Don’t be scared Gramps! I’m sorry I blocked it! You can hit me! I still love you ya know!” Luffy said. She smiled but had a voice of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Garp’s fist trembled. Garp then lowered it. That surprised Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. I won’t do it…..” Garp said. Garp cannot help but nearly throwing up from looking at Luffy’s lips, which is covered in blood.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smelled cooked meat from her village.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Dinner’s here! Yay!” Luffy jumped and ran to Foosha village.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was alone in the woods, the skies turning orange. As Garp stared at the corpses of the monkeys Luffy killed in <strong>A SINGLE HOUR.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“My god…. What did I do to her…? What have I done…?” Garp whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was walking down to the bay, eating a piece of meat that she took from Makino’s bar.</p><p> </p><p>Something clicked in Luffy’s mind. Luffy looked around to see if there’s an empty small ship.</p><p> </p><p>There was one. Luffy squeaked in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>She then rushed to the small sail boat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Earlier I act, I can make my friends happy!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy rested on the boat until she couldn’t see Foosha village anymore. She remembered there was a Sea King creature nearby….</p><p><em>Ah! There it is!</em>Luffy sensed the monster underwater.</p><p> </p><p>The sea monster then erupted from the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy unleashed a wave of energy again. But this time, the Sea King became tame in seconds. Luffy didn’t want to kill the creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Now that I look at you…. You seem more friendly than I thought!” Luffy petted the sea monster. The sea monster growled in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Can you take me to an island in North Blue? ASAP?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>The monster smiled and went to the North Blue in max speed.</p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ONE DAY LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I made it~!!” Luffy yelled in excitement. The monster growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I’ll call for you later alright?” Luffy said to the monster. The monster nodded and went back into the sea.</p><p> </p><p><em>I finally made it!</em>Luffy smiled as she looked into the island.</p><p> </p><p>The North Blue island was covered in thick layers of snow. Small houses and a castle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So Traffy will be here in a couple days soon. But I have to find his devil fruit first… But where….? I must find some clues… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy pouted. Finding things is tough.</p><p> </p><p>She was freezing. But she was never bothered by the weather. She got used to it.</p><p> </p><p>The town sorta looked cute and beautiful (‘<em>Wait…. Cute?</em>’) as the villagers were just doing their daily things.</p><p> </p><p>“Where could the fruit possibly be….?” Luffy asked to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She was just going into the pine tree woods. She just picked up some clean fallen snow from the ground and ate it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a glass bottle crash. Then mean laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then slowly went to the sound source and she gasped at the sight.</p><p>There was a small looking raptor-dinosaur creature that was heavily cornered and bullied by a bunch of adult men. Those assholes were clearly drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy became angry. She can’t stand those people.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY!!</strong>” Luffy yelled. The men turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh? Who-ze the Hell are you? Hic?” One bearded man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave that <strong>cool dinosaur</strong>alone!” Luffy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The five drunk men had mean annoyed faces.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s our <strong>PET! HE DOES WHATEVER WE ASK HIM TO!</strong>” The man slurred.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then jumped out of the bushes and attacked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gomu-Gomu-no-Whip!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s leg stretched and did a powerful long kick at the five men at once. The five men were immediately taken down.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to cause another bloody scene. Just like how her village friends were horrified at what Luffy had done.</p><p> </p><p>“Her leg…. Woaah…” One man mumbled until his face was flat on the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy did a deep breath and calmed down. She then went to the injured dinosaur.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Are you okay?” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur slowly got up… And then spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…. But….Please…. Leave me alone… I can take care of myself….”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! A talking dinosaur! Cool!” Luffy’s eyes twinkled. The dinosaur looked at Luffy in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“….What?”</p><p><br/>“I said that a talking dinosaur is super cool!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur stared at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Look cool?” The dinosaur asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy said.</p><p>“….W-why are you dressed like that? You will freeze…” The dinosaur realized Luffy’s simple long dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I just travelled here from East Blue!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? East Blue!? That’s so far away! No wonder you are dressed like that!” The dinosaur panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shi-shi-shi! You are a kind dinosaur!” Luffy laughed kindly.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur blushed. It looked away bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you… I never heard such kind words before…”</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur looked back, trying to look cool but then he saw Luffy’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Your feet!” The dinosaur panicked again.</p><p> </p><p>“What about them?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You are wearing sandals! The toes are red and starting to turn purple. You will get frostbite!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t realize…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hop on my back! I’ll take you to the village.” The dinosaur said, showing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? But…. I don’t wanna be a bother…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I have been doing this before.” The dinosaur said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy frowned but followed. She hopped on the green dinosaur’s back. The dinosaur then looked at the five unconscious drunk men but still ran.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was happy. She never had fun like this for a LONG while.</p><p> </p><p>They went back to the gate of the village. The dinosaur stopped. Luffy hopped back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here. I’ll be quick… Close your eyes okay?” The dinosaur slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy did a confused look but listened. She closed her eyes for a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a teen human boy instead.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had orange hair with a X-scar on his cheek. He had bandages and bruises all over his face and body. He had a dark green coat and black boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I saw you all alone here! What are you doing here in a place like this?” The orange hair boy lied. Luffy saw through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re a devil fruit user! A zoan type too! COOL!” Luffy yelled in awe.</p><p> </p><p>The orange hair boy was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? H-How did you… You’re not scared of a human changing to a dinosaur?” The boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I am a devil-fruit user too!” Luffy smiled. She pinched both of her cheeks and stretched them. The boy stared in awe as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! A rubber human…..” The boy said to himself out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to view yourself as a monster you know!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because I know Chopper viewed himself as one before he joined my crew….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I…I never thought someone will not be disgusted with my powers.” The boy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think your powers are cool!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked down and smiled with a blush. But he panicked once again when he remembered what he brought Luffy here for.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Your feet and clothes! Come with me.” The boy said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy nodded and followed the boy.</p><p> </p><p>There were the villagers, who started to recognize the orange haired teen. They looked at him with sympathy and fear. The boy looked down like he was humiliated. Luffy read the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Do they hate you for your powers?” Luffy whispered to the teen.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. Not at all. I never showed them…” The teen said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? But why?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of my father….” The teen hesitated to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad?” Luffy was curious but the teen changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Here! We made it to the shop!” The teen smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, there was the large shop. Luffy looked at the teen with concern.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped in as the store owner recognized the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid. Is your dad hitting the bottle again? You need booze?” The owner asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There is that… But I’m mostly here to help a young girl. She says she’s from the East Blue.” The teen said. The owner was flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>“This four-year old looking girl!? Where are your parents?” The owner asked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I came here all by myself.” Luffy said. The owner could tell Luffy’s not lying. But it’s unbelievable that she came here all by herself in a faraway place.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear lord! I could tell you have just arrived here! Your feet are so red and bruised!” The owner gasped when he took a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…. Yeah….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you child! I’ll give you some clothes and food! How old are you?” The owner asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Six!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Six</strong>!?” The owner and the orange hair teen were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable… I’ll give you some free clothes and food. Sit over there at the dining table will ya?” The owner was surprisingly kind. The two then went to the wooden table and waited for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it…. I never knew your name….” The teen said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Neither did I.” Luffy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies first.” The teen politely said.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Monkey D. Luffy!” Luffy introduced herself. The orange haired teen had wide shocking eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Monkey D-!? <strong>Are you related to Monkey D. Garp!?</strong>” The orange haired teen yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He’s my Grandpa!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy crap….. I never knew I am talking to a Vice Admiral’s granddaughter… Are you becoming into a marine?” The teen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I wanna be a pirate. But grandpa hates me to be one!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>The teen frowned. He stared down onto the wooden table.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable… Why do you want to be a pirate? Being a marine….” The teen hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“….Being a marine can help you see justice and protect the innocent. I see your cheerful innocent personality fitting that….” The teen finished his sentence, his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be true…. But… There are so many mean people in that place. N-Not that I’m saying all marines are bad of course!! It’s just…. It’s just I faced some <strong>VERY NASTY </strong>marines… It sucks…. But being a pirate…. There are many pirates who fight for freedom and can send a powerful message of that too… Being a pirate makes you look around the world that you never see before. Sure, there are nasty pirates…. But Gold D Rodger was never nasty! I wanna follow in his footsteps! Being a marine…. I feel like it’s boring over there. You don’t go anywhere unless necessary… You have to follow people’s orders without questioning….” Luffy rambled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stopped when he saw the teen having quiet tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! I’m sorry! Are you okay!?” Luffy panicked. The teen realizes his face too.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh no…. Why am I crying….? I-I look like a fool….” The teen cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you want a hug?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay…” The teen sniffed. He hugged Luffy tight.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy had a feeling who this teen might possibly be…</p><p> </p><p>“What is your name?” Luffy asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake…. <strong>Diez Drake…</strong>” The teen cried.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god… I knew it….</em>Luffy felt like crying as well.</p><p>Memories soon flooded in her head.</p><p> The horrible (future) past image of X Drake dying in Luffy’s arms, protecting Luffy at the last minute from a Marine Sniper. His last words etched into Luffy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">‘I wish…. I wish we met each other sooner…. I wish we could be friends…much…sooner….’</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy had a few tears but she stopped crying. She soon snapped back into reality when young Drake asked her a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your grandfather acting towards you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Despite him being very harsh on me…. He is concerned about me…. But now…. I’m not sure…. He looks a little scared of me….” Luffy felt hurt listening to herself. But she is telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>We’re the same</strong>….” Drake slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We’re the same…. We are alone… We are both becoming feared… For our powers. Being feared and misjudged by our own families</strong>… <strong>We want to be free</strong>…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. I guess…” Luffy admitted on the last part Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>The store owner then came back with coat and boots. He also had a basket full of cooked deer meat and grapefruit juices.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go kid! All for you and the teenager!” The store owner said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what!? That’s a large amount…. I have to pay-” Drake tried to reach for his wallet. The owner raised his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t! This is all extras! Besides. You two <strong>really deserve a break….</strong>” The owner said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much!” Luffy smiled. The owner did a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“No biggie!” The owner was proud.</p><p> </p><p>Drake bowed and started eating with Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>‘I never ate with someone younger than me… Is that how my mother felt before she died?’ Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>Drake couldn’t help but feel so happy for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Slow down! You’ll choke!” The owner joked.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Luffy stopped eating. She sensed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. I feel anger coming here.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” The owner was confused. Drake stopped eating, feeling dread.</p><p> </p><p>“A large gruff angry man will arrive here soon!” Luffy panicked a little.</p><p> </p><p>Drake shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit. Not this again…..” The owner was angry as well but not at Drake, because the owner stared at Drake with sympathetic eyes. Luffy was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DORY!!!</strong>” A yelling voice rang. Drake flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who is that?” Luffy was just startled from the sudden yell.</p><p> </p><p>“M-my father…” Drake mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Luffy was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>There, the store doors were blasted open with a single kick. There was a tall muscular man with orange hair but shorter. Luffy first thought the angry man was bald.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I WANT YOU TO GET THE DAMN BOOZE! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT LITTLE GIRL!?</strong>” The man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Give those two kids a break would ya’!? Your son was just trying to help this new girl!” The store owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SHUT UP! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! DORY! MY MEN SAID THAT YOU BEAT THEM UP AT THE WOODS!</strong>” The man yelled. Drake had a confused and shocked look.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then recalled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What!? Those five drunk assholes worked for Drake’s father!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! They were bullying your son! I was the one who knocked them out!” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You!? A LITTLE GIRL? HAHAHA! NONSENSE! AND THIS BOY IS A PET! THIS PET WILL DO WHATEVER I TELL HIM TO DO!</strong>” Drake’s father mocked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t mind being called a little girl….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUT HIS FATHER CALLING HIS OWN SON A PET BECAUSE OF DRAKE’S POWERS? THAT’S UNFORGIVABLE AND DISGUSTING.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“YOU LEAVE DRAKE ALONE. HE IS NOT A PET! HE’S A HUMAN BEING!!”</strong>Luffy’s voice became scary.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU DARE ORDER A MARINE AROUND??</strong>” The huge man slapped Luffy hard.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY!!</strong>” The store owner became very angry.</p><p> </p><p>Drake just stared in horror and shock. He shivered. But not because of fear. He was angry that his father, a former marine Drake respected to, just slapped a little child.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE FUCK CARES IF THE BOY IS MY SON! HIS DISGUSTING REPTILE SKIN IS VERY VALUABLE! SO I WILL BE DAMMNED IF DORY WILL BE INFLUENCED BY A STUPID GIRL LIKE YOU!!</strong>” The man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence in the store.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT A FUCKING SECOND….. YOU ARE GOING TO USE YOUR SON’S SKIN AS A FUCKING MONEY BAG!? THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO SELL THAT DEVIL FRUIT FOR MONEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!</strong>” The store owner slowly said in anger…</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait! Devil Fruit!? Drake’s father has it!?</em>Luffy got up with surprise despite the swollen bleeding check.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was standing there. Silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake! Run!” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“ENOUGH….”</strong>Drake said in an emotionless tone. Drake slowly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I HAD ENOUGH… FOR YEARS I PUT UP WITH YOU…. I HOPED YOU WILL CHANGE… I HOPED YOU WILL BE A GOOD MARINE JUST LIKE BEFORE… I WANTED TO MAKE YOU PROUD BECAUSE I WAS YOUR SON…. I THOUGHT YOU DRAGGED ME ALONG BECAUSE YOU WANTED A SON BY YOUR SIDE…. BUT ALL OF THIS WAS FOR MONEY?? YOU WERE JUST VIEWING ME AS PROPERTY THIS WHOLE TIME?.............</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>….. <em>I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS SUCH BETRAYAL!!!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake growled. His eyes turned bloodshot red as his teeth became sharp.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Kid! Calm down!” The store owner pleaded. Drake’s father started to shake in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Drake saw his father’s fearful expression. <em>WHAT A FUCKING COWARD!</em></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!! UNFORGIVABLE!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake yelled at the top of his lungs as he <strong>transformed into an incredibly LARGE ALLOSAURUS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy stared in shock. Drake snapped and started his rampage. The allosaurus charged at Drake’s father with a terrifying roar of anger.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur kicked Drake’s father so hard, he flew out of the store and crashed into a concrete wall of a small house. Drake’s father puked out bits of blood.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy got up. The store owner ran to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Are you okay!? Does your cheek hurt!?” The owner cried.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m okay! I’m a rubber girl after all!” Luffy didn’t mind her cheek. She then ran outside of the store, where she saw a rampaging dinosaur stomping and beating <strong>THE LIVING CRAP OUT </strong>of his screaming abusive coward father. The white snow was slowly starting to turn red from the abusive drunk’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were staring at the scene. They were not showing any signs of sympathy for the drunk asshole. They wanted to stop Drake but the damage was done….</p><p> </p><p>“Drake!” Luffy cried out.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur was in pure blind rage. It didn’t hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt sad. She didn’t blame Drake at all. He was abused for years by his father that Drake deeply hope would change.</p><p> </p><p>She had a plan. <em>It will sorta hurt but it’s the only way!!</em></p><p>She saw that Drake’s father is twitching and couldn’t move. He was having a weak croaking voice.</p><p> </p><p>She dashed and managed to be in front of the raging dinosaur. It was roaring with rage, but she could see the tears coming from the bloodshot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was about to chomp her on the shoulder. Luffy didn’t move at all.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t feel that much pain. But she just screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“OWW!!” Luffy fake cried.</p><p> </p><p>The dinosaur abruptly stopped. It took a couple of steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god! <strong>NO!.... No… I’m sorry….</strong>” The dinosaur whimpered. Drake slowly started to turn back into a human.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake!” Luffy cried and hugged the terrified Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was just whimpering and apologizing profusely. Luffy didn’t mind and did not let go.</p><p> </p><p>Drake soon started to cry out loud. He broke down heavily. His cries were heard throughout the whole village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Heart-Shaped Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TWO DAYS LATER….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Drake was sitting near the porch window with sad emotionless eyes, staring at the moon. Luffy was staring at Drake from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You should sleep! You will be tired the next day!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I will…. I will be like this for a few moments….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy knows that Drake was scared of hurting her….</p><p>________________________</p><p> </p><p>After the whole dinosaur rampaging incident, Luffy was bandaged up by the old shop owner. The villagers were just staring at the bloody twitching body of Drake’s father with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Drake suffered a mental breakdown. He didn’t know his purpose now… He’s not sure if he wants to be a marine now. He also just hurt his first friend. But Luffy was still at Drake’s side.</p><p>Drake and Luffy had nowhere to go. So the shop owner decided to take them in for a few days. (Luffy promised she will leave soon.)</p><p> </p><p> It took a whole last night to calm Drake down from nightmares. Screams piercing the windows.</p><p> </p><p>But the thing that was calming Drake down was Luffy, who was just hugging him. Nobody in the village was bothered by Drake. They couldn’t blame him at all.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Drake wanted to stay away from Luffy because of the wound he unintentionally caused.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy still followed him desperately. She hates being alone. She was tired of being alone for TWENTY YEARS-</p><p> </p><p>No. No. Those days are over. She can fix this.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy came out of the bed and went up to Drake. Drake moved a little, trying to have no contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake. Talk to me.” Luffy sniffed. This caused Drake to look at her.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to make you cry….” Drake felt pure guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake! Stop avoiding me! Please…. I let you hurt me that time because I knew you would stop…” Luffy cried. And it was genuine tears.</p><p> </p><p>“…I hurt an innocent small child… I hurt you… I gave you a horrible scar on your neck…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no…. It didn’t hurt much…. I faced worse.” Luffy honestly said. She was waving her hands, gesturing to ignore it. But Luffy’s pajama long sleeves slipped a little and Drake saw the cut marks.</p><p> </p><p>“LUFFY… Those scars…” Drake pointed. Luffy panicked and immediately hid the scars. Drake wasn’t convinced and held her small hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. I…. I won’t feel scared. It’s just…” Drake looked down at the arms. Luffy looked away in shame.</p><p> </p><p>Drake lifted the long sleeves to see horrible scars completely covering both of Luffy’s arms. The orang haired teen was surprised and horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy… Did you do this to yourself….?” Drake slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“….I… I really don’t wanna talk about it….” Luffy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Drake was quiet. Luffy was panicking again.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not just the same….. <strong>You are suffering worse than me…</strong>” Drake slowly realized.</p><p>“What?” Luffy looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“You have more horrible scars than me…. A girl way younger than me….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t really-” Luffy was interrupted because Drake hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“…I have a new reason to live…. There must be a reason why you met me…. I will protect you! I will help you!” Drake declared himself.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Eh!?” Luffy was surprised by Drake’s sudden actions and words.</p><p>________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Because the shop owner took the two in for a temporary shelter, they were so grateful to him that they are doing chores for him like chopping wood, picking fruits, and hunt some animals.</p><p> </p><p>But Luffy noticed that whenever she was walking around, Drake will follow her everywhere. Sometimes, when hunting boars, Drake would go in front of Luffy and do the things for her when Luffy can do it herself.</p><p>Drake became so overprotective of Luffy that Luffy was a tiny bit annoyed. But she did not mind too much.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was much better. He started to genuinely smile. For the reoccurring nightmares of his father, he would sleep next to Luffy for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy soon felt better since she was happy that Drake is truly happy.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was really gentle. Luffy realized that.</p><p> </p><p>For example, when she was about to go outside without wearing a coat, Drake was insistent on making Luffy wear a coat. He even button it up for her.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when he saw Luffy’s Haki powers….</p><p> </p><p>Drake may have known about Luffy being a rubber person but not her Haki abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Until one day…</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was careless. She wanted some raw meat to eat so she snuck into the woods to find some boars.</p><p> </p><p>She found five boars and threw a rock at them. They charged at her and she used her Conquerors Haki to make them explode into dismembered legs and flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Meat!” Luffy smiled and was eating the Boar’s meat<strong>WITHOUT ANY COOKING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>She was into the taste of blood and meat but then she heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy!”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy paled and turned around to see a shocked Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Drake caught Luffy sneaking out and was worried about her, so he went after her.</p><p> </p><p>Drake saw the whole thing, but he didn’t care. He went up to Luffy and sat next to her, collecting the remaining bloody boar meat.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I expected something like this since you said your grandfather was scared of you right? As I said, I will protect you. You’re horribly damaged… At least we should cook the meat. You’ll get food poisoning.” Drake said with no inch of fear.</p><p>Luffy was amazed that she could change Drake so much. But Luffy knew Drake was a good guy.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A WEEK LATER…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was time that Luffy decided to ask Drake about the Ope-ope-no-mi. It will be a matter of time before Torao will suffer his tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Drake?” Luffy asked. Drake was on the bed, knitting a scarf he wants to make for Luffy,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“The shop owner said your dad was holding a devil fruit for money… It is a fruit that is shaped like a heart?” Luffy asked slowly. Drake stopped knitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… How did you know?” Drake was surprised at Luffy’s details.</p><p> </p><p>“I need that fruit…. <strong>I’m sorry for being quiet but it’s to save my boyf- my friend</strong>!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… Is he dying?” Drake was worried. He wasn’t bothered at all that Luffy was talking about a sensitive subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He has a terminal disease! He needs that fruit!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“The fruit is back at my father’s place…. But I know you are telling the truth. I will <strong>DO ANYTHING</strong>to help you!” Drake smiled. Drake became very courageous.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your um… dad’s place empty?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No… His men are still over there. But they are mostly drunk to notice my father is long gone…” Drake said slowly. Luffy saw Drake’s fist was slightly trembling. But Luffy grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! I will protect you Drake! You protected me so many times after all!” Luffy assured. Drake smiled and nodded. His trembling stopped.</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Luffy were gearing up to steal the devil fruit. Getting coats, backpacks, everything necessary just in case they have to leave the snowy island.</p><p>Then they heard the shop owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>The two turned around to see the shop owner holding some dried jerky.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes shit might happen’. But take these!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you mister! We will never forget you! You were so nice to us!” Luffy smiled. Drake bowed politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” The shop owner sniffed, “I never had kids before…. You made me feel like a father in a short time… You really touched my heart you guys. Go on! Have an adventure!” The shop owner smiled with tears in his eyes. The two nodded with a last farewell smile and left the village.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Luffy were hiding behind a pile of soft cold snow as they saw Drake’s father’s men slurring and hanging around in their hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“They never even noticed….” Drake was having a ‘they are hopeless’ expression. Luffy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fruit?” Luffy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Drake pointed at the far-right window.</p><p> </p><p>“Over there. I know it for sure that since these people are drunk, it’s just left alone.” Drake analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s go!” Luffy got up from the snow. Drake soon followed and the two avoided attention (or more like the men are too drunk to realize). They went into the right window and it was still unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>They went into the main headquarters. Drie was already armed with a wooden/metal bat. Luffy was looking around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fruit?” Luffy whispered. Drake looked around for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” Drake pointed at the small treasure chest on a old barrel. Luffy grabbed a chest with her rubber powers and opened it. There was the fruit.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Thank you so so much Drake!” Luffy hugged Drake as she jumped up and down. Drake smiled and calmed her down since it is not over.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we just have to get out of here…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>But then, there was a yell. The two froze. It was from the outside of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS!?”</p><p> </p><p>“SOMEONE’S BREAKING IN THE WINDOWS!”</p><p> </p><p>“HURRY! WHO’s-”</p><p> </p><p>The two were panicking a little but they can’t hear anything.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a long time. There were screams and angry yelling, but it was suddenly silent again.</p><p> </p><p>Then the door to the hallway was blasted with no sound! Luffy and Drake screamed.</p><p> </p><p>A tall blond man screamed when he just jumped into the room. The very tall man stumbled back and fell down.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was about to hit the blond man with a bat, but Luffy slowly recognized the black feather coat and a heart-pattern long sleeve shirt. She remembered the stories of the tall man from Torao when he was alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait! This tall man! Is he-!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Drake! Wait!” Luffy yelled. Drake stopped swinging the bat.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you possibly <strong>CORAZON??</strong>” Luffy asked. The tall blond man sat up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh!? Two kids!? Eh!? And how do you know about me!?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I heard about you from my grandpa! Garp!” Luffy lied. Corazon was surprised even more.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Vice Admiral <strong>Monkey D. Garp</strong>!?” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And this is Diez Drake!” Luffy introduced Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello.” Drake bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Children of the marines….” Corazon was about to panic but Luffy showed the chest of the devil fruit.</p><p> </p><p>“We are here for the ope-ope-no-mi to save my friend: <strong>TORAO!</strong>” Luffy said.</p><p>“Eh!? Torao? You know about Law!?’ Corazon was surprised. Luffy smiled. Drake was not truly sure about this ‘Torao’ guy but he’s sure he might be a good guy since Lufy says he’s a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He’s my boyf- I mean friend!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. What luck! I may have been beaten on stealing the ope-ope-no-mi but we shared the same goal!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get out. More men might appear.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Luffy nodded. Corazon suddenly grabbed Drake and Luffy into his arms and jumped out of the large window. The two children thought Corazon might be a giant since they are carried so easily.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then saw a small child in a blanket. He wore a black and white spotted fluffy hat. He was lying down like he was slowly becoming weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! There he is!” Luffy pointed. Corazon nodded and went up to the child. Drake was surprised at the white skin the boy has but he did not care at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Law! Law! Wake up!” Luffy cried. Law slowly got up and groaned weakly. The sickness was worse than Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-? C-Cora-san?” Law weakly moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon took the fruit from Luffy’s hands and showed it to law.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Law! It’s the Ope-Ope-no-mi!” Corazon smiled desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Then Corazon forcibly opened Law’s mouth and shoved the devil fruit down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“COME ON! EAT IT! IT WILL SAVE YOU! <strong>YOU WON’T DIE!!</strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Luffy were beyond worried. Will Law be okay? Especially the horrible taste… They remember it so well in the hard way….</p><p> </p><p>Law swallowed the whole fruit and breathed for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-…..Wha…. I’m not ready to have these powers…” Law whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? You will be cured!” Corazon yelled in victory.</p><p> </p><p>“He still needs to find a doctor…” Luffy said. Drake nodded.</p><p>“That may be true….” Corazon realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san…. Who are they….?” Law weakly asked about Luffy and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“Law! I am your friend!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…? Friend?” Law was nearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“She knows a lot about you and stole the fruit for you! Well she beat me to it….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t have….” Law was struggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Law! Don’t move. I can still carry you!” Corazon was being optimistic. But Luffy knew that the two have to leave the island because the Doflamingo family will arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“We can leave the island to find a doctor. I also sense some nasty people in this island too…” Luffy said. Corazon realized what she did.</p><p> </p><p>“You can use Color Observation Haki? Well you are Garp’s granddaughter…” Corazon was not so surprised at that. He knew the Vice Admiral was known for using Haki.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! My ship is not that far away! We’re so lucky we are near the pier.” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s go!” Corazon lifted his fist. Drake was smiling and will follow Luffy anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>However, before they did, Drake saw a figure standing on the snow.</p><p> </p><p>There was a man in sunglasses. He had a piece of sausage stuck on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. Who is that?” Drake pointed.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Law, and Luffy turned around to see the man standing too.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy could sense it. That mystery man was <strong>DANGEROUS.</strong>Luffy can take him down and might possibly be the first guy Luffy had a serious fight for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon gasped in fear. Law realized it too.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>VERGO.</strong>” Corazon realized the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Leaving the North Winter Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corazon was shocked to see Vergo. At the same time, Vergo was surprised to see Corazon too.</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong><span class="u">SHIT! OF ALL PEOPLE!</span></strong>’ Corazon panicked in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? You can speak!?” Vergo exclaimed. Corazon realized he said that to himself out loud. His cover was horribly blown.</p><p> </p><p>“You tricked your own older brother….” Vergo analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon went quiet. Vergo is one of the MOST DANGEROUS members in the Doflamingo family. This will not go well.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it…. There are signs of marine ships arriving in this island soon…. You are one of them… You are the mole we are looking for…” Vergo realized.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon gritted his teeth. Law started to feel scared.</p><p> </p><p>Then in a SWIFT MOVEMENT, Vergo used the <em>Soru</em>technique and <strong>punched CORAZON RIGHT IN THE CHEST.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon flew back hard on the snow and Law fell off.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Cora-san!!!</strong>” Law screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was coughing blood due to the impact, but he faced worse.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw Law crying heavily for him. Memories flashed back into her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luffy saw her past adult self, screaming in the air as Law was lifeless with a smile on his face. His screams were never heard…. As he was now the last human alive….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vergo was about to kick Corazon when he was trying to get up.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy in a blind rage, blocked Vergo’s kick just in time.</p><p>Vergo realized something about Luffy using his Haki. He jumped far back from her.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This girl….</em>’ Vergo thought.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DRAKE!</strong>” Luffy yelled. Drake nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake! Take Torao! Cora-san! Follow Drake! I can take care of him!” Luffy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Drake yelled. He carried Law on his back and ran at the direction to the pier.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you!?” Corazon screamed with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry… I can take care of him…” Luffy put on her straw hat.</p><p> </p><p>“…And besides…. You sensed something more dangerous about me didn’t you?” Luffy asked Vergo.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was hesitant. But he never saw Vergo like this…. Corazon gritted his teeth and ran to where Law and Drake is.</p><p> </p><p>“Yosh! Let’s fight!” Luffy smirked. She was in her fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl…. Who the hell are you? I never felt an overwhelming haki coming out of a person before….” Vergo asked emotionlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Monkey D. Luffy!” Luffy introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Monkey D….. As related to Monkey D Garp…..” Vergo realized the name from the marine headquarters.</p><p>But what surprised Vergo was that Luffy’s haki <strong>WAS MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN GARP’S…. VERGO COULD TELL….</strong></p><p> </p><p>Vergo then used ALL OF HIS ARMAMENT HAKI all over his body. Luffy did a breath of amazement.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Vergo then took out his bamboo stick weapon (covered with the Armament Haki as well). He then charged at Luffy with the <em>Soru</em>technique.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy dodged Vergo’s attack by ducking because Vergo tried to attack her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“As I also thought…. You have Observation Haki…” Vergo gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luffy mocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vergo tried to attack again but Luffy unleashed her Conqueror’s Haki!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Instead of exploding, Luffy saw that Vergo was puking a large amount of blood. VERGO FELT IMMENSE PAIN. HE FELT LIKE HE WAS DYING FROM A VERY DANGEROUS POISON. OR MAYBE HIS INSIDES ARE BEING EATEN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was a little surprised Vergo survived that but at the same time not really. It’s been a while an opponent survived through her dangerous Haki….</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm… Vergo must not have an inch of fear on him! I gotta admit…. That man is sorta amazing…. But I will never forgive him for hurting my friends!</em>Luffy immediately thought.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You…..YOU INSOLENT CHILD!</strong>” Vergo gurgled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna make you suffer so badly, so I will be merciful on you….” Luffy said. Vergo tried to move, but the PAIN WAS SO BAD….</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s arm became a shiny purple as it looked like the arm was made out of a certain jewel.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Is that…. Obsidian??</em>’ Vergo weakly thought. He knows that was Armament Haki but making the arm into obsidian!?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s Obsidian fingers went into a shape of a spear. Vergo gasped.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘THAT TECHNIQUE!! SHE KNOWS THAT DEADLY TECHNIQUE!? WHERE DID SHE-!?’</em>Vergo was panicking but Luffy already did the move.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOMU-GOMU-NO-OBSIDIAN-STRIKE!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE SPEAR HAND STRETCHED AND STRUCK THROUGH VERGO’S HEART. Then the hand slithered back to Luffy.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘<em>…..FORGET LAW…. THIS GIRL…. DOFLAMINGO WILL DO ANYTHING….. TO GET HER…</em>’ Vergo had his last thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew! That was quicker than I expected.” Luffy said as she licked the blood off her hand. Then she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That’s right! Those guys might be in trouble!” Luffy then rushed to the pier.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Drake, Law, and Corazon finally made it at the pier.</p><p><em>‘Luffy was here all by herself… So the ship has to be small…..’</em>Drake thought as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Drake found the boat just floating on the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Found it!” Drake pointed. Corazon nodded. Law was breathing weakly, but he managed to be aware of going on.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I found you!”</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Law went pale. They both recognized the voice. Drake looked behind.</p><p> </p><p>There was a man with huge lips and has brown hair. He was walking through the snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that!?” Drake asked Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s DIAMANTE.</strong>If he’s here…. That means the whole family is here…” Corazon realized.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong blondie. Only Vergo and I arrived here…. Looks like you were going to escape before we arrive here. But you were a tad too late…. So, bring the kid back.” Diamante pointed at Law.</p><p> </p><p>Drake gave Diamante a very dirty glare. He took a few steps back, with Law still carried on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I REFUSE.</strong>” Drake spat.</p><p> </p><p>“…You refuse?” Diamante growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the kid alone! HE’S FREE FROM YOUR HANDS!!” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I have to do this the bloody way.” Diamante said. He took out his sword. He swung his sword, but the sword suddenly went into a wavy pattern and stretched toward Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Drake dodged quickly. But the sword bent and stabbed Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“URK!” Corazon gritted his teeth. God it hurt. But at least not fatal at all.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon fell into the soft snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san!” Law weakly cried.</p><p> </p><p>The sword moved back to its original state. Diamante laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You sadist bastard…” Corazon gritted.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard? You call me that now? You know, I thought it was a coincidence that when you disappeared, the marines stopped chasing us. I had a feeling you were the mole…. So who’s the bastard now?” Diamante mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“At least he’s not a sneaky asshole like you!” Drake spat back.</p><p> </p><p>“You little brat!” Diamante was about to swing his sword.</p><p> </p><p> But that was when Luffy appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MOVE!</strong>” Luffy punched Diamante so hard that he fell down. Diamante didn’t even have time to react what happened.</p><p> </p><p>But unbeknownst to Luffy, Diamante’s head <strong>fell right into a corner of a wooden crate</strong>that belonged to one of the ships, <strong>fatally killing him.</strong>A Devil Fruit User is still human since he is a Paramecia type after all.</p><p> </p><p>Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy!” Drake called. Luffy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Law were completely amazed by Luffy’s strength. Law saw Diamante twitching but ignored him. He got what he deserved.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get out of here now! Don’t die Torao!” Luffy patted Law on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Trafalgar Law!” Law weakly yelled.</p><p> </p><p>They got onto her boat.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then called out at the water.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY! I’m BACK!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Then it was a minute until <strong>A HUGE SEA MONSTER EMERGED OUT OF THE WATER.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Corazon, Drake, and Law had a shocked face. The sea monster recognized Luffy and roared in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you take me back to East Blue? My friends here need help and a doctor!” Luffy said.</p><p>The monster nodded and Luffy made a rope leash to put on the monster. The monster let out a cry of courage and moved the small ship in a fast speed.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha! We got out of here!” Luffy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was sitting down, staring at Luffy with a smile. Law was sitting properly but was breathing heavily. Corazon was looking at Luffy with amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“I never have been on a fast ship before…. You’re amazing…. You are Garp’s granddaughter…” Corazon still smiled in the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Who are you?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Monkey D. Luffy! A friend!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? A <strong>D?</strong>” Law realized her middle initial.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You’re a D too?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tragalfar D. Water Law.” Law properly introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You can trust her Law! We can get you absolutely cured!” Corazon hugged Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” Law yelled and tried to fight back. Corazon accidentally fell back onto the ship floor since the seats have no back support.</p><p> </p><p>Law looked at Drake. Drake looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That time…. Why did you refuse to turn me in? You could have just run away and save your own life. The Doflamingo Family is ruthless and brutal on killings… Yet you still refused to hand me back to Diamante…. You don’t even know me.” Law slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was silent but he looked back at Luffy, who was looking at the vast ocean. Corazon was behind her, worried if she will fall at the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“….That is true. We might not know each other… But I will always follow Luffy’s orders. She ordered me to help you so I did. But I can say this for sure: Luffy has a very good instinct on which people are friends or enemies. If she says that she is your friend, then I will be trust you as well….” Drake answered.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wow…. You really are loyal to her… Are you her bodyguard?” Law asked in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You must know each other for a long time…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew her for at least a week.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HAH!?</strong>” Law was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but those weeks felt like an eternity to me… She is an amazing girl. She is innocent and has good morals to protect people…. That’s why I will protect her….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cool… I guess…” Law had doubts. Law then stared at his white spotted hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh…. Now I’m much more of a freak now…” Law laughed at himself bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I honestly think I’m worse than you.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Law looked back at Drake. Drake then showed his fist, which was covered in green dinosaur scales.</p><p> </p><p>Law was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a devil fruit user too… I can turn into a dinosaur…” Drake hesitantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh!? A dinosaur!? That’s actually SO COOL!” Law exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool? A dinosaur is cool?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“OF COURSE! Dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct. I always wanted to see what a dinosaur looks like in real life! Do you know what type your dinosaur is?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually no…. I never knew.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can at least name it for you! So cool….” Law whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are a nice person just like Luffy said…. I am right to always follow and protect her….” Drake smiled as he looked back at Luffy, who was just sleeping on Corazon’s lap now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In the end.... We are not really different from each other.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy woke up to see Corazon staring down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You were sleeping for a single hour! You want more rest?” Corazon said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! You see any islands?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Not that I see…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Law were just discussing about Drake’s powers with no harsh judgement. Corazon was happy to see Law had started to make friends.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they heard a bird cry. It was the newspaper bird.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! The news!” Corazon piped.</p><p> </p><p>After using the small belli coins, Corazon got a packet. Luffy, Corazon, Drake, and Law were looking into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Ah! Two men dead from the Island Snowlian was suspected to be executives from the dangerous Donquixote Family…. They found out about it already….. Wait…. VERGO DEAD!?” Corazon looked at the paper with shock. He looked back at Luffy, who was looking away in a panic. Corazon calmed down but was worried about her safety now.</p><p> </p><p>“…Hey! The marines are still investigating who killed the two…. Looks like they haven’t found out about us….” Law read.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good too……” Corazon sweated. Corazon was relieved too, since he lied to the marines about being away from the island…. But he had a reason to disobey Sengoku.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then found something in the newspaper too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey<strong>, something is happening at East Blue in the Goa Kingdom… There was a runaway child who has been missing for weeks…</strong>. Keep an eye on the child, who is wearing a <strong>straw hat and black hair</strong>….. <strong>AH.</strong>” Drake read until Corazon and Law had the same reactions of realizing the story. They stared at Luffy, who was looking away, sweating, and whistling.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy…” Law deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Any girl would wear a strawhat o-or be black hair!” Luffy whistled. She still sucks at lying.</p><p> </p><p>“But you had to come to that island for a good reason right? You wanted to save Law. I believe you have good intentions.” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>IS HE OBSESSED WITH HER???</em>’ Corazon and Law both thought about Drake with a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know about me?” Law asked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Garp always talked about this Flevalance child…. I knew I had to save you….” Luffy said. She wasn’t truly lying but Garp was always a loud mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon easily believed that, Luffy can tell since Corazon knows how Garp acts.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… That’s… You didn’t have to do that for me….. You didn’t care if my disease was contagious?” Law spat.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it’s not contagious….. If it was, we would have white spots right now….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“And why did you know it’s not contagious?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. I don’t trust the government….” Luffy did a cute face.</p><p> </p><p>“….You’re insane….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you too?” Luffy replied.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet. He looked away. Luffy got him there.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then looked at Corazon. Luffy was confused to see Corazon was looking away from Law, nearly throwing up….</p><p><br/>
Was it guilt?</p><p> </p><p>Corazon managed to get his emotions back together, but Luffy could tell he was suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was staring, but he could tell it’s a sensitive subject. Drake looked down, because he wants to be a marine…. But how could he be a marine after everything that happened to him?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Cheer up everyone! Torao, I will help you get cured!” She assured.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah… I guess…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked up and smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… I was asleep…. Do you know what area we are on?” Luffy asked Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Oh well…. Considering how fast the sea monster goes…. I think we are at the border between North and East Blue.” Corazon was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… not yet huh…. Man… My village friends must be worried as hell…. My grandpa too…. Or more like…. Scared….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your grandpa….. is scared of you?” Corazon asked. This brought Law more attention to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. He makes do training every day. But I tried to impress him with my Haki like he does! But….” Luffy trailed off. Luffy did feel a little hurt. He wanted Garp to see he is strong, but this is how Garp reacted in the end? No matter what Luffy does, Garp will not be happy?</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of Haki do you do?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Armament, Color Observation, and Conqueror.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>CONQUEROR HAKI!?</strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. People say I’m one of the chosen ones….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was a little quiet. He did remember his older brother using the haki when both brothers were nearly killed at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>“….Have you hurt people using it….?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. I only kill the nasty pirates or boars with it.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Kill?” Corazon was alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“….Please do not judge her….. But she has the ability to make flesh explode from looking…. I believe that was Conqueror’s Haki?” Drake cautiously informed.</p><p> </p><p>“…Yeah. I really don’t like to use it too much. But sometimes it’s necessary.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Conqueror’s Haki <strong>knocks people down…. Not kill</strong>….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“I improved it.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Improved it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I learned it all by myself. But the only nasty pirates with no feelings of fear will not be exploded…. Like Vergo…. He really puked a lot of blood…. So, I ended his suffering with a technique.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Technique?” Corazon listened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I still honestly don’t know what it’s called, but I can change my arm into this ‘obsidian’ material and make my palm act like a spear.” Luffy described.</p><p> </p><p> Luffy was being honest. He never knew what the technique was, but he saw Garp using it right before everyone dies in the bad future…. That was when Garp was super serious during the war…</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S… That’s the Kokuyoseki Technique…. You know that technique!?</strong>” Corazon realizing the detail description.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…. That’s VERY AMAZING!! Your grandfather taught you that!? Even I don’t know that technique!” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds cool…..” Drake and Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Grandpa inspired me to learn that technique! But I don’t think he will be happy if I showed him….” Luffy looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You learned so hard to impress your grandfather… You learned all the moves that your grandfather wants you to have…. Only for him to be scared of you….?” Law slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I think so…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt sorry for her… Being feared by her own family member…. That’s worse than being feared by strangers for what unusual dangerous thing you have….</p><p> </p><p>Even if you have powers that you want to use for good.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon felt a little angry at Garp for his hypocrisy. Before Corazon was on his mole mission, he always heard from Garp that he had a grandchild and wants to do everything to make her become a marine and follow his footsteps by learning his abilities…..</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Corazon convinces Garp that Luffy wants to follow him, Garp will have a change of heart!</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sure he is worried about your safety!” Corazon assured, being optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was calm on the boat, until Drake saw a small ship from a not so far away distance.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a small boat…” Drake pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re right!” Luffy saw.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is over there?” Corazon said. He took out binoculars and took a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, can’t tell what this person’s wearing…. But it’s only one person.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. And we are getting closer to the boat too. Let’s check it out!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Sure… It’s only one guy…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>The ship then went closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>It was a man. A VERY FAMILIAR MAN. Luffy realized.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked like a musketeer, with a red-black hat and coat. And a cross-shaped sword behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>It was Mihawk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mixed in a Complicated Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that…. Mihawk!?” Luffy recognized.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mihawk!?” Corazon recognized the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s considered one of the Greatest Swordsmen in the world!!” Corazon described.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Even better than Diamante…?’</em>Law was impressed. He never saw an infamous celebrity other then Doflamingo before….</p><p> </p><p>“Ale? Mihawk noticed us….” Luffy saw Mihawk’s head turn to Luffy’s boat.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? T-Turn the boat!!” Corazon panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Too late. Mihawk jumped from his boat and landed to theirs.</p><p> </p><p>The three teenagers and the tall blond man screamed in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk then took out his sword. He pointed at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you four? I sense a very terrible haki coming out from one of you! Is it you!?” Mihawk pointed the sword specifically at Corazon. Corazon fainted a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Law was panicking much more.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Actually never mind…. It’s not him…” Mihawk took a second to figure out. He then glanced at the three children. Mihawk found it.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the little girl with the straw hat. Then Mihawk recognized the straw hat.</p><p> </p><p>“That hat… It belonged to Shanks….” Mihawk dangerously said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Shanks is okay! He gave me this as a gift!!” Luffy panicked.</p><p>
  <em>That’s right…. Shanks and Mihawk are sorta friends!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…” Mihawk was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was hugging Luffy to protect her. Law was struggling but managed to be in front of the two to attempt to use himself as a body shield. Mihawk was impressed on those three children.</p><p> </p><p>“….Impressive. I like your loyalty to this child. You put your blood and life without fear on this child…. How long have you known her?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A week.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“A half day.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk did a smirk. A near actual laugh. These children are insane, but their spirits are incredible.</p><p> </p><p>‘You barely know her, a human who has the power to destroy the world, yet you still protect her to death?..... I admire your spirits…. Especially yours… ” Mihawk admitted. He even complimented Law.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was looking at Law, who was still weak and breathing heavily. Corazon then became angry. He tore out a wooden plank from the boat and swung it at Mihawk in a rage.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT HIM FOR!? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk dodged it. He could see the impossible strong bond between the four.</p><p> </p><p>Law was surprised at Corazon’s sudden movements. Was Corazon protecting him….?</p><p> </p><p>“I believe Shanks gave you his straw hat for a reason girl…. You might have potential.” Mihawk said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>Um…. Is Mihawk kind with children??? I NEVER SEEN HIM LIKE THAT BEFORE! Wow…</em>Luffy was shocked for once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that why he protected the pink ghost girl to his death too? Because he treated her like his daughter?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk then stealth his sword back. He glanced at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy. I could sense that you can use a sword, yes?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if I can?” Law tried to defend himself.</p><p>“What if I tell you that you can be a disciple of mine?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that!?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“By the behavior…. Are you all having the middle initial: D?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only us.” Law pointed to himself and Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a very long while that I have seen people with a huge will to fight. With courage… Not only that, nearly facing a D….” Mihawk recalled himself.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Even so…. You can’t just suddenly take Law to be your disciple!” Corazon yelled with tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides… I can’t really move…” Law weakly said as he nearly collapsed. Drake caught Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Torao!” Luffy cried with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m still alive…. Thanks to this fruit… But I need someone to completely heal me… Or a peaceful place for me to heal myself….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This child… I could see through his eyes that he faced a lot of misfortunes in a his life…</em>’ Mihawk thought.</p><p> </p><p>“But…. I’ll consider your option…” Law said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk nodded once with a smirk as well. “Very well…”</p><p> </p><p>“NO~!” Corazon whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Come to think of it, what are you doing here?” Luffy kindly asked Mihawk.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk snapped back into reality, completely realized he forgot his reason due to him being distracted from Luffy’s Haki.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That-”</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a booming voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">DRACULE MIHAWK!!!</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone except for Mihawk jumped out of the unexpected voice. Drake then looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a huge ship coming toward us!” Drake pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“WE ALREADY KNOW THAT NOW!” Corazon and Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk kept his balance.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! IS THAT-!?” Corazon yelled as he saw a familiar symbol on the large ship’s flag.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s THE WHITE BEARD PIRATES!!” Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHITE BEARD PIRATES!!?” Drake panicked for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“OII! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO PISS THEM OFF!?” Corzan yelled at Mihawk, making an angry fist.</p><p> </p><p>“I accidentally took down an enemy ship they wanted to take down.” Mihawk said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S IT!!?</strong>” Corazon screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently.” Mihawk said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IT’S GONNA CRASH OUR SHIP!!”</strong>Law screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy screamed at the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“SEA MONSTER! SAVE US!”</p><p> </p><p>Then, the sea monster that was controlling the small ship then reacted. It went under the small ship and used its head to levitate the small ship. The monster growled.</p><p> </p><p>“A SEA KING!?” One of the White Beard Pirates yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The small ship went to high, the children and Corazon managed to see Captain Edward Newgate in plain view. Mihawk was not so surprised but was impressed at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>A little girl controlling and talking to a Sea King?</p><p> </p><p>“Now <strong>THIS</strong>is impressive.” Edward Newgate said out loud to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! DON’T CRUSH US!!” Luffy angrily yelled at Newgate.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids!? I thought Mihawk was all by himself, yoi!” A new voice said.</p><p>Luffy looked down to see the other Whitebeard Pirates. There was Marco, Thatch, Haruto, Izo, and….. <strong>Teach</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Luffy’s blood boiled, she wanted to kill him. But she realized he didn’t even do anything yet. But at the same time…… She hated to admit it…. But she pitied him…. Especially because of how he died….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She could see that Teach was horrified and scared looking at the Sea Monster.</p><p> </p><p>She just channeled her anger and just kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I unintentionally got them involved in this.” Mihawk explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Gurarara! What coincidence!” Newgate laughed. But then his smile faltered into a serious fearful frown.</p><p> </p><p>Newgate sensed it. <strong>A VERY TERRIFYING HAKI. And Newgate knows it doesn’t belong to Mihawk at all.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“OI! What kind of children are you with!? WHO IS THAT TALL BLOND MAN!?” Newgate’s voiced boomed with alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon did an embarrassed frown. Newgate took a better look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Actually, I was wrong. He’s a nobody.” Newgate blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY!!!</strong>” Corazon cried.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, Law and Luffy were just glaring down at him. Newgate had a slight surprised reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? They are just very young children…. But I won’t let my guard down!” Newgate said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then talked to the Sea Monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Can you lower your head?”</p><p> </p><p>The sea monster snorted and lowered the head. Luffy jumped down. Drake soon followed, carrying the sick Law on his back. And Corazon landed, but failed to land miserably. Mihawk just jumped to the ship and was watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. I could see the Haki was coming from you.” Whitebeard pointed at Luffy. Drake, once again, was getting in front of Luffy to protect her and Law.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want any trouble…. We just want to go to East Blue…” Luffy said.</p><p>“You may be telling the truth…. But I want to see your abilities!” Newgate declared.</p><p> </p><p>“I was having your reaction as well.” Mihawk agreed with Newgate.</p><p> </p><p>“Oyaji! I can tell this girl is already not normal!” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. Let’s see if she can be worthy of the Whitebeard Pirates!” Newgate said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M NOT HERE TO FIGHT!!! I NEED A DOCTOR!!” Luffy screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The Whitebeard Pirates were a little startled by Luffy’s outbursts. Luffy then went down on her knees and bowed. Drake slightly panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy!” Drake cried.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE! Save Torao! He doesn’t have a contagious disease! Please help him! We’re looking for a doctor! I will do anything you ask me to! PLEASE!!” Luffy begged.</p><p> </p><p>Newgate was surprised. She didn’t care if she will get hurt or be forced to be one of his crewmates… She was concerned about her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Newgate saw the weakly breathing Law, who was clinging on Drake’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Marco felt weak too. So that’s what those four new people were struggling on?</p><p> </p><p>“…..Alright child. But on one condition.” Newgate lifted a finger.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You will pledge yourself to the Whitebeard Pirates. Alliance. Whatever. FOR LIFE. And we can help that sick friend of yours.</strong>” Newgate said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled and lifted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! THANK GOD! You can help him right? You people are the best! Thank you!!” Luffy cried in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk and Newgate were VERY impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy could’ve used her terrifying Haki powers, yet she didn’t. She could have said no. She could have done anything to avoid Newgate. But she accepted his demands without hesitation to save her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“….GURARARARARA!!! I have never seen a very dedicated child like you before! Alright! Marco! Help the kid!” Whitebeard yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yoi!” Marco immediately took action. He took Law from Drake’s back. Drake was hesitant but Luffy assured Drake it was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“….Why…? Even if it seems…. contagious to the world…? It’s White Lead Disease….” Law was scared of Marco’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care, yoi. It’s a doctor’s moral to help a patient no matter what disease it is right?” Marco smiled at the child.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon cried actual tears. He couldn’t believe it. All this time, Law finally found a doctor. It’s ironic he was from the Whitebeard Pirates, but there is finally a chance!</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk didn’t laugh, but he felt like he wanted to. He looked at Luffy, who stood up and took a deep breath. Drake was seen rubbing her back.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Whitebeard Pirates were amazed by Luffy’s decision. But at the same time, suspicious. Especially Marshal D. Teach. But if Whitebeard trusts her, then they will.</p><p> </p><p>As Marco was preparing the sick bed, Luffy heard Law smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you...."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alliance for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law woke up to find himself in a sick bed. He felt a lot more energetic. He sat up. There, he saw Luffy resting next to him. He looked around to see Corazon behind Luffy and was sleeping as well.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt like crying. He couldn’t believe there are people who will do anything to help him. Especially this six-year-old girl. She really cared about him.</p><p> </p><p>Law hesitated but held her hand. It felt warm and soft. It reminded him of his sister Lamie. But she is long gone now…</p><p> </p><p>Law didn’t want to leave Luffy alone. He couldn’t believe himself. He already trusted her for only a half-day because of her actions and the middle initial D.</p><p> </p><p>But she really looked like a genuinely good person like Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>Law then felt something rough on her wrists. He then took a look.</p><p> </p><p>He then slightly gasped to see thousands of self-harm scars on the girl’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted the long sleeves to discover that the scars were covering all over her arm. She couldn’t have survived from those….</p><p> </p><p>But Law could tell it was self-inflicted.</p><p> </p><p>…..Self-inflicted scars….</p><p> </p><p>Law was staring at her. Was she suicidal? But she did everything to save him…</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered, that her powers caused her own family to fear her…</p><p> </p><p>Law may have been feared for his ‘contagious disease’, but he thought the true misery was from your own family member.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want her to leave him.,, He doesn’t want her to die for him.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>He then heard Newgate and Marco outside the nurse room.</p><p>“So it’s done? You succeeded finding the cure?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a pain yoi, but he is a very good fighter. Contagious disease my ass…. It’s basically poison, yoi. He just needs some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>So, this is it. The start of his new life.  He is cured. He…. He doesn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened. It was Drake. Drake smiled when he saw that Law was awake.</p><p> </p><p>“You are awake. That’s great. Luffy was always waiting for you.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey….” Law showed Drake the scars. Drake slightly frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the reason why you want to protect her?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was silent but still talked.</p><p> </p><p>“That. And she gave me a new reason to live.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“A new reason…?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked at the window, which was slowly becoming a sunset.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted to be a marine…. Just like my father…. Following justice and morals…. But my father suddenly chose to be a pirate instead. I thought my father would change to be a good marine again…. So, I got used to his punches and kicks…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess… He didn’t.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“He never did. Not only that, he was going to sell my skin along with your devil fruit.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Your own father… skinning you for money!?” Law was genuinely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew that…. But to be fair…. I had a deep down suspicion he would do that…. I just…. I just didn’t want to admit it….” Drake looked away trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet. It was understandable that Drake was in denial.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what the funny part was?” Drake did a sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“My father found another devil fruit that can change me into a dinosaur, what you saw. I wanted to make him proud but then he became disgusted with me.” Drake then did a sarcastic laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“But then she appeared. She saved me from my father’s men.” Drake looked at the peacefully sleeping Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“She even argued against my father without a single inch of fear…. But… when my father bragged that my reptile skin was value…. I lost control. I was <strong>SO ANGRY</strong>that I saw nothing but blood red. But she made me snap back from that vision by injuring herself from my dinosaur teeth… I thought she would leave me forever… But she didn’t. She did everything to comfort me and I didn’t do much for her…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder you are so protective and loyal to her in a short time….” Law admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said from before. That one week felt like an eternity… But it was the best week of my life. <strong>SO I DECIDED THAT THE DRAKE FAMILY WILL BE LOYAL TO THIS GIRL. MY FUTURE CHILDREN, FRIENDS, ANYONE INVOLVED WITH ME will follow her FOREVER.</strong>” Drake declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…..” Law was very impressed and inspired.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure she suffered much more than me…. Especially those scars and her powers told me without words that she did…. So I will protect her from herself and horrible evil men around the world.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Law stared at Drake. Then he looked down at Luffy. He still held Luffy’s hand. Law’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“She even alleged herself to the Whitebeard Pirates to cure me…. She’s amazing…” Law smiled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Drake nodded. Drake then looked at the sound asleep Corazon, who was just sleeping at the corner of the room since he was too large to sleep on a chair or bed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You suspect it too</strong>?” Law asked Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“Suspect what?” Drake asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That Cora-san’s a marine</strong>?” Law smiled. Drake looked at Corazon back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. When he was at my father’s office that time to steal your fruit…. He realized Luffy’s name and mine’s being related to the marines in a quick second.” Drake confessed.</p><p>“He really is a marine…” Law looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“….Do you mind about it….?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“….No…. I may hate the Government for killing my friends, family, and everything in my hometown…. But…. I knew in my heart there were good people in the government that don’t know about the truth….. It’s just….. It’s just I was so angry at the world for letting this happen to me… But I know Cora-san is the greatest nicest person in the world…. He taught me so many things…. He even understood why I was so angry at the World Government… He was even mad for me….” Law said with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell he is a nice person…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stirred and slowly woke up. Her eyes widened with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Torao! You’re okay!” Luffy hugged him. Law slightly blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I am. I just heard Marco-ya…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Thank god!” Luffy cried in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Law smiled and liked the hug. It felt so warm.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon woke up and saw Law happy.</p><p> </p><p>“LAW! You’re cured!” Corazon cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. I guess it’s great…” Law looked away, feeling bashful from the attention.</p><p> </p><p>However, the happy feeling fell short when the door opened again. It was Marco.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re awake yoi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… For curing me….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, it wasn’t easy drawing your blood… But finding the cure was slightly simple… But people say it’s contagious?? I never saw any symptoms of that yoi….”</p><p> </p><p>Law looked away with a dirty angry look. Corazon felt sick again. Marco read the situation.</p><p> </p><p>So, Marco tried to change the subject. He looked at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid. Oyaji and Mihawk wants to talk to you privately yoi.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked up and nodded. She got down from the sick bed and went outside with Marco.</p><p> </p><p>Law was having a worried face.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then saw Whitebeard and Mihawk just waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you guys hated each other….” Luffy did a funny remark.</p><p> </p><p>“Gurarara! Well considering who this job-stealer unintentionally brought in, we decided to be allies for a short while.” Newgate said.</p><p> </p><p>“Job-stealer?” Mihawk tried to argue back but Newgate kept going.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the one with the terrifying Haki. Gotta say, I never felt this alarmed for over TWENTY years….” Newgate admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You just did Color Observation Haki huh?” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“…If you know the name of the haki, then you have it too. What else can you do that can make sense about your aura?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. This.” Luffy used Armament Haki. What impressed Newgate was how her arm became an OBSIDIAN material instead of iron black.</p><p> </p><p>“….I never thought I would see this in real life…. <strong>I WORKED SO HARD TO TRY TO GET THIS IMPROVEMENT….. Not even I could get this…. I don’t think Roger had this too…</strong>” Newgate said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled. So, she doesn’t have to show her Conqueror’s-</p><p> </p><p>“But I still don’t think that lets out your aura. Sure, you have that, but it won’t release that much Haki that I sensed. You have something else, don’t you?” Newgate said in a serious look. She noticed that Mihawk still was suspicious of her.</p><p> </p><p>So, they know.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sighed. Newgate and Mihawk were eager to know. She can’t get out of this.</p><p> </p><p>“I have Conqueror’s Haki. But I improved it….” Luffy confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Improving Conqueror’s Haki? I could see that you can have one. But how can you improve the Haki?” Newgate asked.</p><p>Luffy looked around. Then, she found a large edible bird flying across the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at this.” Luffy demonstrated.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then unleashed a burst of energy at the bird. <strong>THE BIRD EXPLODED WITH BLOOD RAINING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Newgate and Mihawk saw this with shocked eyes. They never felt <strong>THIS PALE</strong>before.</p><p> </p><p>“…Unbelievable…. How did you… How did you improve it?” Newgate stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“….Trust me… You don’t want to know….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Be honest. You even know I won’t abuse this technique even if I know how to use it.” Newgate insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….You get this improvement with a horrible trade. It requires the loss of ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY… ALL OF THEM.</strong>” Luffy confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>All of…. my children</strong>……?” Newgate cracked. He didn’t expect this answer.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy nodded. “<strong>If you want that improvement, all your beloved crewmates has to die in your eyes first….</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“No…. If that’s true…. Then you………. I see…” Newgate felt sick. This little girl must have suffered a lot… But he kept his cool. The image of losing all of his children <strong>is the last thing Newgate wants to think of…</strong></p><p> </p><p>Getting that improvement <strong>IS NOT WORTH IT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Mihawk didn’t show his face or eyes, but Luffy could tell that Mihawk is haunted by this information too.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl… What is your name?” Newgate asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Monkey D. Luffy.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“In relation to Monkey D. Garp?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. My grandpa.”</p><p> </p><p>“A <strong>D</strong>and a grandchild of a well-known Marine…huh… Interesting… So, Monkey D. Luffy, <strong>WHAT DO YOU SAY ON JOINING MY CREW?</strong>” Newgate said in a serious and sympathetic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I thought I joined your crew because of your demands on saving Torao…” Luffy was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I was testing you back then. Let’s just say that time was a joke. I’m being real this time.</strong>” Newgate said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy thought for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… But I have to get back home to East Blue. I want to be a captain on my own. But I will still keep in mind about your demand…” Luffy politely said.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’ve never seen a polite response before. Alright, I’ll let you go for right now, but how about this? <strong>WHY DON’T I MAKE AN ALLIANCE WITH YOUR FUTURE CREW?</strong>” Whitebeard smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“An alliance? Well… it doesn’t sound bad….” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“GURARARARA! I thought so!” Newgate tried to laugh it off. But her description of how to improve his conqueror’s haki was still haunting him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! I can’t wait to see you in the future!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“GURARARARA! You are a great funny kid!” Newgate said.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘This child…. She still wants to move on…. She still wants to make more friends despite her tragedy… Despite her powers…. She will be a great captain…’</em>Whitebeard thought warmly. Mihawk was having the same thoughts too.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy came back to the sick bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey~! I’m back!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Terrible news!” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Law! He suddenly has a new sickness now!” Corazon panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!? Oh no!” Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>There was Marco, trying to figure out what is wrong with Law, who was breathing heavily, having a flushed face, and clutching his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law’s heart was agonizingly beating so fast. He didn’t know what the hell was going on. He thought the White Lead Disease was gone wasn’t it!?</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t feel like it. Actually, Law doesn’t think it is that disease at all.</p><p> </p><p>That disease felt like you will freeze to death. But this sickness was the complete opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Law could tell he was suffering from a fever.</p><p> </p><p>He heard muffled voices. One was from Drake and the other from Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he heard the door open. It was Luffy’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Law then felt his heart ache so bad. Then felt his heart beating SO FAST.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!? Oh no!!” Luffy’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>Law breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy went next to Law’s sick bed and held his hand. Law flushed so hard, he looked away from Luffy’s face, because his heart gets surprisingly worse when he sees her.</p><p> </p><p>Marco was panicking too. First a terminal disease and now this!? Was this kid having a weak immune system!?</p><p> </p><p>Law moaned in pain. It’s agony.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was panicking as Corazon was comically weeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Torao!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“AGH!” Law cried as he gripped his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! He’s getting worse, yoi!” Marco realized the situation. He then realized it was a HUGE coincidence that it got worse when Luffy showed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Just go outside for a second yoi!” Marco ordered Luffy. Luffy was hesitant, but she silently did.</p><p> </p><p>Law’s breathing soon calmed down. Marco comically squinted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh… That explains everything.” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? WHAT? WHAT?” Corazon cried with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Marco patted on Corazon’s shoulder. He looked at Drake, who was eager to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid, keep an eye on Law yoi.” Marco said. Drake nodded silently. Marco gestured Corazon to come to another room. Corazon got the message and followed.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Eh? He’s in LOVE??</strong>” Corazon whispered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yoi. It’s love sickness.” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing! He in love~! He’s growing up!!” Corazon was celebrating with sparkles in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. If you’re fine with it, y-yoi… But the problem is… How Law’s mentality will be affected.” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mentality?”</p><p> </p><p>“Basically obsession…. I could see that kid had no one until you three. But finally meeting a girl who is kind to him for the first time in his life? I understand its like a usual love story yoi…. But this sickness’s side effects are… It’s the mentality. Usually cases like these causes the carrier to develop a huge obsession on the crush/lover yoi. But if the crush/lover denies the carrier’s love… <strong>god knows what he will do…</strong>” Marco said in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was quiet. He now knows that Law has a crush on none other than Luffy… But Luffy is still too innocent. She’s a goddamn <strong>SIX-YEAR old…</strong></p><p> </p><p>He is worried yes…. But he could also see how Luffy was really caring for Law, just enough for Corazon to suspect there WILL be something between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sure Luffy will like Law…. ” Corazon was being optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“Just warning you yoi…” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was worried, but at the same time, he’s slightly happy that Law’s growing to have a normal childhood…. In a way….</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A WEEK LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Law slowly recovered and started to train with Mihawk for a while. He started to be a lot more energetic and fell a couple of times, but he still managed to get up. Law also started to understand how his Devil Fruit powers work.</p><p> </p><p>For Luffy, she started to bond with the Whitebeard Pirate crew. A LOT. Especially with Haruto and Thatch.</p><p> </p><p>They started to share their same interests of certain food and jokes.</p><p> </p><p><em>No wonder Ace wanted to be with them… They are such nice friends….</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was acting like a servant for Luffy. Serving her food and kneeling down to listen to her privately. It sorta creeped Newgate out but that is the sign of a loyal friend.</p><p> </p><p>They were mostly partying during the night. Corazon felt VERY uncomfortable…. But it felt nice being in a happy carefree atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a (maybe funny) conversation that <strong>almost</strong>made Law <strong>SUPER PISSED </strong>but Drake <strong>WAS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Haruto, who was drunk, asked Drake a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hey~!! Drake~! Can I ask ya’ something?”</p><p> </p><p>Drake glared at him, first because of bad memories of his father, and second, because Haruto was annoying him during through the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Drake still acted polite.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed you are always with Luffy~! Hey hey~! Do you like her?” Haruto asked out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Law, who heard this, SPAT OUT his cup of green tea Izo made for him. Corazon tried to lamely calm Law down. Luffy heard this too and she felt a little awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then comically punched Haruto RIGHT in the CHEEK.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>H-H-HOW RUDE! YOU ASK ME TO DO A HORRIBLE ACT WITH A CHILD!?</strong>” Drake cried out as he hugged Luffy tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well… You follow everything she says; you sew some clothes for her, you even feed her certain meals…” Thatch was surprised as he listed out the facts.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me for punching your friend, but I will NEVER tolerate someone to convince me to do a horrible act! I only view her as a little sister!” Drake boldly said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy flushed. Drake noticed what he said and immediately let go of Luffy. He then bowed in front of Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’m so sorry! I think I touched a sensitive subject! Forgive me Luffy! Y-You can avoid me all you like.” Drake cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nonononono!! I am actually happy that I have an older brother!” Luffy honestly said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow! I actually received a new older brother! This is great!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Law was glaring daggers at Drake. Luffy was petting Drake’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah is that so!? Well how old are you!? You are the same age as her right? You’re still a kid!” Haruto yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’M NOT A CHILD, I AM NINETEEN!!</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>N-NO WAY! NO FREAKIN’ WAY!!</strong>” Haruto yelled in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tolerate an adult doing an indecent act with a child! <strong>AND THAT’S FINAL!!!</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Uwah…. Haruto hit a sensitive spot….</em>’ Newgate sweat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the crew member laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Law pouted. He’s still bothered by the fact that Drake is really close with Luffy despite Drake’s outbursts.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon saw this and patted Law’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Law was agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Now! Now! It’s your chance! You can talk to her!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Law turned away swiftly, with a flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was just sitting in the dark, staring at Luffy, wondering the possible misfortunes that could have happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was time to leave. Luffy knows that her village must be worried sick. Not only that, Luffy was hanging around with the Whitebeard Pirates so much that they might have already passed her homeisland.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Drake, and Law followed. Corazon thought East Blue might be the best place to be in since it’s quieter and less bounties there. Not only that, Garp is over there too.</p><p> </p><p>She told the Whitebeard Pirates and they agree to let her go for now. She called the sea monster as the sea monster sprang out of the ocean with a happy cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back Luffy!!” Haruto yelled from the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T YOU DARE DIE ON US!” Thatch yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shi-shi-shi! See ya!” Luffy cried out.</p><p> </p><p>And there, the four went away on a small ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…. We went too ahead, but they were nice guys…” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon nodded as Drake and Law were resting, thinking of the memories.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk actually left before them. But before he did, he gave Law his vivre card to let Law know where Mihawk was going. Mihawk promised Law that he will wait for him to train more.</p><p> </p><p>Law was staring at the Vivre card with a smirk. Then Luffy sat next to Law with excitement as Law blushed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing! Mihawk really took an interest in you!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wonder if Mihawk will still have an interest in Zoro too…</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well yeah.” Law still looked away, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“We might be ahead from your island, but since we are in East Blue now, it might take a couple hours quicker than our original path. All we can just do is to go back.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s go!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TWO HOURS LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so tired and BORED….” Luffy whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry… There will be an island soon Luffy.” Drake smiled as he ruffled her hair. Law gritted his teeth at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s amazing how we saw so many things going on… Law! You can be completing your dream as a doctor!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Law hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Luffy saw a ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Hey look!” Luffy pointed. Drake, Corazon, and Law looked to see the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… What ship is that?” Law couldn’t see. But then he took a closer look. He saw the flag had an unusual jolly roger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! A pirate ship!” Law called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Not again! I’m pretty sure they are nasty THIS TIME!” Corazon panicked a little.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the sea monster leading the small ship stopped. Luffy talked to the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, <strong>ANOTHER SEA MONSTER APPEARED.</strong>Corazon panicked.</p><p> But then, both he, Law and Drake took another look and weren’t scared anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Cute.” The three said. Luffy then was surprised at the familiar sea monster.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sea monster who had a face of a cow and had white and green spotted pattens as it’s skin. It’s a large sea cow!</p><p> </p><p><em>ALE!? MOMOO!? Then that ship is the Arlong Pirates!</em>Luffy realized.</p><p> </p><p>Then they heard a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SHA-HAHAHA!</strong>Stop right there puny travelers! Your money and weapons belongs to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wasn’t surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Momoo was trying to do its scary dance but Momoo sensed something off about Luffy. Momoo then went back into the ocean in fear like it didn’t want to get involved.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yeah. That’s what I thought.</em>Luffy did an angry ‘hmpf’.</p><p> </p><p>The Arlong ship was close by so the four didn’t have a choice.</p><p>They were forced to be on the ship. Dozens of sneering fishmen were looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>There, they saw Arlong, acting like an asshole king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Arlong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake and Law were glaring at Arlong. Corazon was nervous since he <strong>REALLY </strong>stood out due to his height. (Some of Arlong’s crewmates thought Corazon was a hybrid human-giant.)</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was patient but she was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Just you four? Pathetic! You are now hostages of the Arlong Pirates!” Arlong bragged.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. What do you hold a grudge for? It’s not like we did anything…” Corazon did a nervous polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“SILENCE HUMAN! Fishmen are superior and will take over the world! Even if it means eliminating the human race!” Arlong yelled. Corazon flinched back a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they won’t listen to us.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how pirates are. Those nasty ones…. I’ve talked to nicer fishmen before…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna do it?” Law was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>As soon as we reach to COCOYASHI VILLAGE</strong>, we will make you <strong>watch</strong>as your human kind are <strong>slaughtered</strong>! SHA-HAHAHAHA!” Arlong laughed. The fishmen crew roared.</p><p> </p><p>The only person who didn’t was Hachi. Hachi was in the crowd, feeling unsure and nervous about those four ‘hostages’. He started to feel that ever since he saw Momoo fearfully and slowly sank into the ocean when those four humans appeared.</p><p> </p><p>He had a bad feeling about them.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Cocoyashi</strong>?” Corazon recognized the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You seem to know that village? SHA-HAHAHA! Then I will find your family and make them an example!” Arlong said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was silent. <strong>EERINGLY SILENT.</strong>Then, he had a nasty face. For once, Law never saw Corazon this angry before….</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cora-san?” Law tried to get Corazon’s attention. Corazon was looking around the ship. Then, he found a long abandoned rifle lying on the ship’s mast.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Found it! It’s been a while since I used it!” Corazon smiled. He walked and grabbed the rifle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi. That gun is so old, it doesn’t work! SHA-HAHAHA!” Arlong mocked Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUT THEN CORAZON DASHED AND WHACKED ARLONG’S FACE WITH THE BUTT OF THE RIFLE SO HARD LIKE IT WAS A BASEBALL. ARLONG’S NOSE WAS COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED. ARLONG CRIED IN AGONY.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I meant that it’s been a while since <strong>I <em><span class="u">SWUNG</span></em>A WEAPON LIKE THIS. I MISS IT.</strong>” Corazon said in a dead tone.</p><p> </p><p>The fishmen crew had little time to react, that Law yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>ROOM!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>A huge holographic orb was formed, covering the ship. The fishmen were confused but Law took out his plain looking sword (that he also received from Mihawk) and swung it, making nearly all the fishmen’s limbs disconnected. Including their heads.</p><p> </p><p>All the dismembered (but comically alive) fishmen were screaming in pure terror on what happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>Hachi, who was hiding, was watching in PURE HORROR.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I-I-I knew it, nyu!’</em>Hachi thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Shi-shi-shi! Law! Your powers are cool like usual!” Luffy said as she <strong>ONE PUNCHED </strong>another fishman. Law heavily blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was watching but then, he saw Momoo emerging from the seas again, trying to threaten Drake with its sharp teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Momoo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go get him Momoo!”</p><p> </p><p>The dismembered fishmen heads were cheering for the sea cow.</p><p>Drake sighed. He doesn’t want to hurt the cute sea monster so he decided to scare it to let it be safe from harm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HIS EYES SLOWLY TURN REPTILIAN YELLOW AS HIS SKIN SLOWLY BECAME INTO GREEN SCALES. HIS DINOSAUR FORM HAD GROWN INCREDIBLY LARGE THAT THE SHIP STARTED TO SLIGHTLY WOBBLE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE DINOSAUR ROARED WITHOUT MERCY AND SHOWED ITS SHARPER TEETH.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The fishmen were in <strong>PURE HORROR AND SHOCK.</strong>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>There was poor Momoo, who was just in the ocean, face to face with the dinosaur.</p><p> </p><p>“Mo.” Momoo weakly did a sad cow voice and went back into the ocean slowly.</p><p> </p><p>(A.N. Momoo’s Translation: “Oh. Okay.”   XD)</p><p> </p><p>It came to the point where the fishmen <strong>KNEW</strong>, they will lose.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who the hell are you people!? WHAT ARE YOU HUMANS!? A HUMAN BEATING ME!?” Arlong yelled. He was about to get up until Corazon sat down on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavy-!!” Arlong weakly breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“How rude.” Corazon said as he jabbed the rifle at Arlong’s face <strong>AGAIN</strong>. Arlong cried in pain. He tried to use his arms, but Law <strong>sadistically removed both Arlong’s arms and legs.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Well…. That’s <em>that</em>right?” Corazon did a nice smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san, look. This guy’s willing to surrender.” Drake said with a glare. There was Hachi, crying comically.</p><p> </p><p>“Takoyaki.” Law said with a smile. Hachi cried.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! NO NO! Not him! Look! He doesn’t have weapons! Just give Hachi a break okay!” Luffy noticed Hachi. She waved to gesture Drake and Law to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt guilt and stopped. Drake nodded and left Hachi alone, who was surprised Luffy knew his name despite that this time is their first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I like this rifle. I’ll take it.” Corazon stared at the bloody rifle.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was still sitting on Arlong’s chest, who has trouble breathing. Law, Luffy, and Drake were just watching the scene as the dismembered fisherman crew (unfortunately, including Hachi) were silently crying. These humans are <strong>MONSTERS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Now, I have an interesting question for you.” Corazon said in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I will N-NEVER give myself up…. To a human!!” Arlong weakly rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHO HIRED YOU?</span></em></strong>” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Arlong was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHO HIRED YOU?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I will NEVER take orders!” Arlong weakly yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hm. You’re a captain of this ship. Thus, you don’t take orders…. Alright. Let me fix my question: <em><span class="u">WHO GAVE YOU DETAILS ABOUT COCOYAHI VILLAGE?</span></em></strong>” Corazon asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about….” Arlong said. The fishermen sweated and looked away in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon sighed. He lit his cigarette and puffed. <strong>THEN HE SMUSHED THE BURNT CIGARETTE ON ARLONG’S FACE.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The fishermen winced in pain as Arlong did a yelp of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny. This is so funny. I could tell that you have received information from an outer source. You know why?” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…. <em><span class="u">BECAUSE YOU PASSED THAT VILLAGE TWO ISLANDS AGO</span></em>. YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A NAVIGATOR. IF THERE WAS, YOU WOULD’VE BEEN OVER THERE BY NOW. YET, YOU KNOW THE NAME. I BET YOU PEOPLE DON’T EVEN HAVE MAPS.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Corazon REALLY KNOWS about Cocoyashi village.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-Wait Nyu~!” Hachi’s head cried.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon looked at Hachi’s head from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can talk. Just leave Arlong-san alone! I can tell you everything NYU!” Hachi cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Tell.” Corazon kindly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We did receive information, yes! But we don’t know who! Our-Our den-den mushi suddenly rang and told us details in a deep voice! Nyu! W-We thought it might be a vengeful fellow fishman like us! It told us <strong>THE DETAILS ABOUT THAT VILLAGE! I-In fact, the den-den mushi spewed out DETAILS OF THE VILLAGERS!</strong>” Hachi cried.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Do you have proof?” Corazon asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Carry my head! I’ll tell you where our main room is nyu!” Hachi cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HACHI YOU TRAITOR!</strong>” Arlong yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! He’s saving your life. Be thankful.” Corazon said as he <strong>SMUSHED THE CIGARETTE AGAIN ON ARLONG’S SKIN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Law carries Hachi’s head. Law sorta had to admit that maybe this octopus is kind-hearted and honest. Drake could see it too.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon went into the main room under Hachi’s directions and was surprised to see a stack of papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh… <strong>Just out of the blue? Now I know you guys were hired. Or more like ‘just receiving info’?</strong>” Corazon asked. Hachi was sad and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“T-To be fair Nyu… I thought it was strange myself, but Arlong-san just wanted to see Human blood he didn’t really see through it….” Hachi admitted while Law was amazed at a bunch of papers.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon read some of the packets, where it contained names, monthly allowance, and even if the villagers <strong>are married or having a family.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon then took a soft gasp. He couldn’t believe it. <strong>HE KNOWS WHERE THOSE DETAILED PAPERS CAME FROM.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“….Hey, Hachi…. Do you actually have a voice recorder of the man Arlong talked with?” Corazon softly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Actually, <strong>we do</strong>nyu! The den-den mushi is with a recorder installed! It’s at the wooden table over there behind the stacks!”Hachi piped.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Hachi! Oh! Do you have an empty wooden crate? I wanna take this paper stack! And that Den-Den mushi! That’s all!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Eh? That’s it nyu? You’re not taking our lives?” Hachi nervously asked. He recalled their mentality and powers.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Course not! There are kids here!” Corzaon was surprised. Hachi looked up to see Law looking down on him as he held his dismembered head. He also saw Drake and Luffy following down too.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re right Nyu. You could have killed us right there….. But you decided not to…I-I may be following Arlong-san’s orders, but I have a feeling that we too are being <strong>USED</strong>aren’t we… nyu?” Hachi weakly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Corazon had a serious face. At the same time, Hachi could tell Corazon felt sorry for him.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re the only enemy nice to Cora-san, I put your limbs back first.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Hachi had his body reattached. He was a lot calmer now.</p><p> </p><p>“You even put the effort on finding my right limbs to put back together… nyu…” Hachi realized the kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I hope we will see each other soon!” Luffy smiled. Hachi did a honest smile too.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!” One dismembered fishman head cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I THREW YOUR LIMBS AT THE OCEAN.</strong>” Law blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S SO DAMN SADISTIC!!</strong>” All the dismembered crew members cried, including Hachi.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon dropped a crate filled with the detailed documents on the small ship. He also had the Den-den mushi in his black-feather coat’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! The marines will arrive to our ship soon right?” Hachi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Drake anonymously did the call.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!?</strong>” Arlong, dismembered, cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Hachi scoffed. But he took the cue to escape the boat. All the crew members were yelling profanities at Hachi, who swam away.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>They really are nice guys….</em>’ Hachi thought.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Cocoyashi!?” Luffy smiled with excitement. She’s gonna meet little Nami soon!</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. There has been a shange of plans. We have to warn them about this.” Corazon patted the crate.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Shi-shi-shi!” Luffy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Law was staring at Luffy with a blushing smile. Drake was smiling too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Corazon's speciality is using a long object to swing around (back in his marine days).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Belle-mere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Here kids! We made it to Cocoyashi Village!” Corazon’s smile widened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid.” Drake politely said.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to know this place <strong>TOO WELL…</strong>” Law was suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You know someone from there?” Luffy asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon panicked and sweat dropped. That’s right, these kids hate marines… And now… <strong>They will have a good reason to hate them.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh… Yeah! There is a friend I knew deeply well since childhood! I also taught her how to fight.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” The two children and teenager looked at Corazon with sparkle in their eyes. They remembered how he kicked Arlong’s ass (Chapter 9) and thought that he was so cool! Corzaon was all bashful, realizing why they were looking at him like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Come on! I wasn’t too serious at the time!” Corazon was smiling all shyly as he carried the crate full of detailed documents from the small ship.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was telling the sea monster, that was guiding the small ship, from the ocean to wait for a while as the monster responded with bubbles in the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cora-san? What’s wrong?” Law asked. Corazon had a serious face for a split second, distracted from staring at the crate of documents.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh. Nothing. Come on!” Corazon was tilting his head to gesture since his hands were full. Law, Drake, and Luffy never saw Corazon like this before. Is there a scandal? A kidnapping ring? What???</p><p>The children still followed him.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? Do you know where Belle-mere is?” Corazon politely asked a villager. The villager panicked as he saw a VERY TALL MAN.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t be scared! I’m just asking….” Corazon was still smiling despite panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“G-G-GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE!” The fruit-selling man yelled in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was just standing in silence while the three youngsters were feeling bad for him.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Why… Is my height <strong>really that terrifying?</strong>Every time I’m in a new island this happens….” Corazon mumbled at the carried crate. He already asked ten villagers, but they ran away, saying that he’s a giant.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san, are you sensitive about your height?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…. Don’t ask about it….” Corazon was sad. Law, Luffy, and Drake were panicking for unintentionally making Corazon cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop right there!” A new gruff voice yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The three turned around and saw a man in brown soldier-like clothing. There was a pinwheel on top of the hat.</p><p> </p><p><em>AH! The pin-wheel guy Gen!</em>Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hello sir! I am just here-” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here with that suspicious box? Many villagers are also notifying me that you know Belle-mere! What’s your business with her!? What are you doing to these three children!? Are they your slaves!?” Gen took out his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha….. W-wait, she didn’t tell you about me?” Corazon still smiled but completely strained.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… mister…. We are not kidnapped or anything…” Drake tried to calm him off. Luffy was holding Law’s hand as Law nearly passed out from that contact with a red face.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>THAT DOES IT! I AM SICK! AND TIRED! OF YOU PEOPLE JUDGING ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE WHAT!? SOME GIANT! SOME TALL HILIBILLY!? A CHILD KIDNAPPER!? A NASTY PIRATE!? NO GODDAMMIT!! WE SAVED YOU GUYS FROM PIRATES AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US!? NOT ONLY THAT SHE DIDN’T TELL ME WHO I AM!? OH FOR CHRIST SAKE! I’M GONNA MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS THAT I WILL BE KNOWN HERE!</strong>” Corazon FINALLY snapped. All the three yongsters were completely surprised and terrified on Corazon’s outburst. Then Corazon cried and bent down, looking away from everyone.</p><p>Gen was surprised and terrified too at a brief moment. But after seeing Corazon crying, Gen started to understand that he touched a sensitive subject. And apparently, Corazon looks like he knows about Belle-mere.</p><p> </p><p>“L-look. I’m sorry. I-It seems like you were facing a lot….” Gen honestly said in a weak voice.</p><p> </p><p>“DAMN RIGHT! UUUhhhhuuuu….” Corazon still weeped.</p><p> </p><p>Gen wasn’t sure what to do. The other surrounding villagers felt bad too.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Belle-mere! Look! A map of Cocoyashi!” Young Nami smiled. She showed off to Nojiko and Belle-mere.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Amazing! You will be a great navigator Nami!!” Belle-mere yelled with excitement as she ruffled Nami’s hair. Nojiko was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe!” Nami smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Belle-mere! Are you afraid of anything?” Nojiko innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, why is that?” Belle-mere smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“People say that there is a tall man over eight feet! He stomps like a monster!” Nojiko recalled the rumors.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Don’t believe in rumors like that! And besides, I’m never scared of anything!” Belle-mere boasted.</p><p> </p><p>Then, their house door knocked. Bele-mere was surprised it’s an unusual knock. It’s something serious. But Belle-mere calmed down a little when she saw Gen through the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Did Nami steal something again?” Belle-mere looked suspiciously at Nami. Nami panicked a little.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I was here working on the map all day!” Nami said. Nojiko nodded to confirm it was true.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Then what’s going on?” Belle-mere felt genuinely concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Gen-san? I’m not here for-” Belle-mere looked up to see a familiar tall blond man behind Gen-san.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WWAAAHHH! ROSINANTE!</strong>” Belle-mere comically cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HELLO.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. No! R-Rosinante! I can explain!” Belle-mere was smiling nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you do know him!” Gen had a feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Kids.” Corazon looked at Luffy, Law, and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” The three just obeyed because of Corazon’s serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Play with the two girls outside. It will be quick.” Corazon smiled. The three nodded as Nami and Nojiko also felt the cue to leave with the three boys too.</p><p> </p><p>“AAH! The <strong>EIGHT-FOOT MAN! HE’S REAL!</strong>” Nojiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh goddammit.” Corazon silently cried. He soon looked around to see if the kids are not seen. Yep, they are out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“So the rumors were about you huh?.... Shit. I should have known.” Belle-mere was still scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. I had the same reaction as Nojiko too to be fair…. But who is he?” Gen pointed at Rosinante.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh……. <strong>Rosinante’s my marine Commander….?</strong>” Belle-mere was doing a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“M-MARINE COMMANDER!!?” Gen panicked as he took a few steps back from Rosinante.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how you address me. You haven’t changed one bit….” Corazon took out a smoke, but his coat was caught on fire in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“AND YOUR CLUMSINESS HASN’T CHANGED TOO! HAHA!” Belle-mere laughed.</p><p> </p><p>And Corazon used a butt of his rifle to softly hit her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“OWWWW!” Belle-mere was holding her head in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well you still need to be polite!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>A-Are they friends….?</em>’ Gen was a little worried. But at the same time, he thought it was funny that Belle-mere, the strictest woman (and trouble) in the village had an ironic deep fear of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! I still learned how to use the rifle, <strong>just like how you taught me!</strong>” Belle-mere yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well you’re as slow as a turtle.” Corazon said as he swiftly knocked down Belle-mere’s legs using the rifle.</p><p> </p><p>“AGH! Hehe! You and that stupid rifle of yours!” Belle-mere smirked despite being vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“But your rebel attitude hasn’t changed. And that’s what’s good about you.” Corazon complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Well good for me!” Belle-mere laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The five children were looking through the window. Luckily for Corazon, the windows were soundproof.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! The Corazon and Belle-mere are best friends!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you sure?” Nami, Nojiko, Law, and Drake sweat dropped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The cargo filled with documents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That map is amazing!” Luffy pointed at Nami’s map.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I’m gonna be the greatest navigator!” Nami bragged with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! <strong>You will</strong>!” Luffy smiled. Nami smiled even wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Belle-mere san and the eight-foot man is talking too long….” Nojiko sees the sun slowly setting.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they haven’t seen each other for so long.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so…” Law said suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>The five youngsters then peeked back into the window. They saw Belle-mere sitting in the table while Corazon was facing her from an opposite seat. Gen was standing behind Belle-mere.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“So! This ain’t any ordinary happy reunion isn’t it?” Belle-mere took a smoke and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what happened?” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“A bunch of fishmen who call themselves the Arlong Pirates tried to storm into your island. Funny part was that they passed your island and crashed into me.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“DAHAHA! Well that IS FUNNY and IRONIC!” Belle-mere laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well. <strong>It won’t be funny now so listen closely to me.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh. Y-Y-yeah.” Belle-mere became nervous from Corazon’s serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>Did you piss any higher rank Marines off?</strong>” Corazon asked.</p><p>“Huh? Hmm…. No. Not that I know of back in my days….” Belle-mere was thinking hard.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that have to do with the fishmen pirates?” Gen asked.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was quiet. But then he stood up and grabbed the heavy wooden crate. He opened it to reveal the civilian documents.</p><p> </p><p>“While I was searching through the pirate ship, they had <strong>very detailed</strong>information about the residents of Cocoyashi Village. Thing is… <strong>someone sent them the information by the informer saying that he was a fellow fishmen looking for vengeance. Those fishmen pirates are used to clean someone’s dirty work. And it’s ironic when you figure it out who gave them those packets.</strong>” Corazon tossed Belle-mere the papers.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere saw the packet about <strong>HERSELF. Gen saw his. They were shocked.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!? Even telling them if we are having children or being married!” Gen was angry and creeped out.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere gasped with horrified eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You figured it out, didn’t you?</strong>” Corazon calmly said. Belle-mere’s hands were trembling with rage.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… <strong>I DO.</strong>” Belle-mere slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it!?” Gen demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>These Handouts ARE WRITTEN WORKS FROM A MARINE. The lines, the font, the format…. A MARINE GAVE THOSE INFORMATION TO THE PIRATES.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT!?</span></em></strong>” Gen was horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for not showing the crate’s insides. Didn’t want you to cause a stir until Belle-mere gets to know this…” Corazon told Gen.</p><p> </p><p>“U-UNBELIEVABLE…” Gen growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Belle-mere. You are the only woman in this village who is a marine. <strong>This marine who hired the pirates should know you. </strong>Otherwise he would’ve chose a different village.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Even if it was a marine. I don’t recall anything that pissed anyone off. I stopped being a marine ever since Nami and Nojiko appeared in my life.” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you won’t cause any bad actions to the marines…. Oh. That’s right. I also took this den-den mushi from the pirates. It has a voice recorder. The fishmen said the man had a <strong>deep voice.</strong>” Corazon said as he took out the den-den mushi from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere played the den-den mushi. Sure enough, there was a conversation between Arlong and a deep-voice man. The man said that Cocoyashi had a lot of money and they have been catching fishmen and torture them for pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s BULLSHIT! This town doesn’t even LIKE the idea of torture. Fishmen or not, we will NEVER DO THOSE!” Gen was angry as hell.</p><p> </p><p>“….Heh… Hahahah! So, a bastard marine wants me dead huh? But he wants to cover it up by making the pirates kill <strong>ALL OF THE VILLAGERS??</strong>HA! <strong>Gotta admit that is so ironic considering how the fishmen HATES the marines.</strong>” Belle-mere sarcastically laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for letting you know this way. But this is a horrible matter. It will be a matter of time before the <strong>ACTUAL GUY SHOWS UP.</strong>” Corazon warned.</p><p> </p><p>“…Yeah. But sorry. I don’t really recognize this voice. He disguised it.” Belle-mere was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then I have to be stuck here for a while. Since I took the detailed files of the villagers, the main guy will arrive no doubt.” Corazon took another puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“…..It looks like old files when I saw them.” Bell-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“The documents said I have no children…. I could tell that it was from a while ago…” Bell-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then…” Corazon was trailing off.</p><p> </p><p>“I will try my best to remember. But you know that I couldn’t have done anything that could make the Marine image look bad…” Bell-mere said as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Bell-mere is really angry and serious….” Nami noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Never seen her like that before…” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you’re shocked? I was with Cora-san for a long while and I NEVER seen him like this… He’s usually funny and clumsy.” Law said. Drake and Luffy nodded.</p><p>Drake took a closer look at the documents from the window.</p><p> </p><p>Drake’s eyes then widened as he saw the font and format of the documents.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake? What’s wrong?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy. Law. Nami. And….” Drake looked at Nojiko.</p><p> </p><p>“Nojiko.” She reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We have to protect this village!” Drake had a serious panicked face as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’s wrong!?” Nami panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“You may not believe this…. But fishman pirates are used! They didn’t know they were receiving information about the villagers <strong>FROM THE MARINES….</strong>” Drake warned.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” Nojiko was horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Sending pirates to KILL US!? Why!? Belle-mere’s a marine! She will never do that!” Nami yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Law flinched. So, Corazon is a marine…. How else would he know her?</p><p>But Law didn’t care. Law also knows that Corazon is PISSED about this.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know!?” Luffy asked Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“…Before my father became a pirate….. He had a task to keep in touch with his hometown civilians… His job was <strong>recording civilians’ details like any marine should do.</strong>I could tell this was a work of a Marine. Someone sent documents of YOUR town to pirates so the pirates could kill you!” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. Why would a marine do that!?” Nami cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure…. And it looks like Belle-mere and Cora-san doesn’t know either. All I know is… It will be a matter of time before a group of marines will try to kill us!” Drake admitted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I want to build an Orphanage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flashback of the new past. TAKE 1*</p><p>
  <em>“HAHA!” A girl in red-violet hair was putting off her proud stance as a young boy with blond hair bangs covering his eyes had been lying on the cold tile floor. A girl with pink hair and a white dress along with a boy with white/gray hair who wore a marine jacket. They were all in the hallway of a Marine Headquarters as they were supposed to do their cleaning/chores.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘YES! I WON!” The red head cried in triumph. Only for her happiness to be short lived as the blond boy swiftly used his legs to knock her legs off the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“AGH!” The girl cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>HA. HA. HA.</strong>Now leave me alone. I have to clean.” The blond boy laughed sarcastically as he swiftly got back up and mopped the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“AGH! GOD DAMMIT!” The red head girl cried as she held her head. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well. What did you expect? His fighting almost matches to <strong>ME.</strong>” The gray-haired boy said, who took a puff of smoke despite his age.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Don’t smoke! Hina is worried about you!” The pink haired girl cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s the harm? We are all stressed and even <strong>you started to do it too.</strong>” The gray-haired boy had a point. The pink girl flushed with embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*FLASHBACK TAKE END*</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THREE DAYS LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“OW!” Nami fell to the ground. Nojiko was defeated easily too as she pretended dead on the dirt ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Weak! You may have a stubborn spirit, but you have to learn when to be strong!” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Drake, and Law were training the two girls. Nami was still holding a mop that she used like it was a bo-staff.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit! You’re older than me!” Nami yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuses! Luffy over here can have the ability to take people down without trying and she’s <strong>thirteen years younger than me!</strong>Try again!” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Nami was roaring and trying but all attempts failed miserably. But at the same time, she was improving. Luffy was a little bit panicking on how far Drake is going. Law was just reading a book without a care. But at the same time, he was using a book as an excuse to look at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Nojiko slowly got up too. She then saw Luffy just having a bite at an orange from Belle-mere’s garden.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Don’t eat things from other places without asking!” Nojiko barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry! It was yours?” Luffy realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Put it down!” Nojiko demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Alright!” Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Nojiko saw it. She saw Luffy’s wrists. While Luffy was digging a whole to bury the bitten orange so the seeds can be used again, she could see the left wrist covered in scars.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say anything, but she was creeped out by it a little. At the same time, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Law was slowly being closely next to Luffy, seeing her gardening skills.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to garden?” Law asked shyly, hiding his face in the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I learned it when my grandpa left me in the jungle!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Your grandfather leaves you in the jungle?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To train and survive! Without it, I could die like a fragile person.” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“….You are fragile to me…” Law mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Law just hid his face in the book, covering his red face. Nojiko was suspicious but she didn’t mind too much. Nami was just being brave and still kept trying.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Sorta reminds me of you when you were a chore boy.” Belle-mere teased.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was looking out of the window with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… But…” Corazon trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was silent, feeling sick about himself. He was looking at Law and Drake, who were just training and helping Nami and Nojiko. Luffy was cheering for Nami and Nojiko.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I am not sure if I can REALLY convince them that not all marines are evil…” Corazon slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>“….” Belle-mere frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“They had a hard life? Was the marines involved in this?” Belle-mere asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly yes. I may not know how much they suffered from them….All I know is…. I cannot help but feel responsible for their misfortunes….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Because you are a marine yourself and you couldn’t do anything to prevent it? You didn’t even know…. It’s not your fault.” Belle-mere asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A marine should follow justice and pursue any actions of evil. Not simply abusing power and wealth…. I must feel responsible because I was so blind in following justice, I couldn’t see the corruption slipping through the cracks….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>‘I was like that too….’ Belle-mere slowly admitted. Belle-mere took a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“…But, you are like me!” Belle-mere was being optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have kids that barged into your life in a very good way! I honestly thought you are getting softer!” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon smiled. But he still had doubts about himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That’s right! How’s Smoker and Hina? It’s been a while!” Belle-mere remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…. I don’t really know. I just only heard them four months ago. They are being promoted to commander soon.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! AMAZING! I KNEW THEY WOULD DO IT!” Belle-mere pumped her fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well… I feel like they deserve the position earlier than me. I feel like I was promoted because I was close to Sengoku.” Corazon admitted to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please! I honestly thought you are scarier than them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… you may not believe it, but I considered leaving the marines once. You know, because I wanted to see the peaceful outside world and be free from pressure.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!? Well what were you gonna do when you quit?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Actually… I want to build an orphanage.</strong>” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“An orphanage? You? You might scare the kids with your height! Haha! Oh….” Belle-mere saw Corazon glaring at her. Right, height sensitivity….</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-Well! At first they will! But… I know without a doubt that they will love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then I will still take that into consideration.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“So… I see you’re still single??” Belle-mere smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Please shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHA! YOU’RE STILL SINGLE LIKE ME!” Belle-mere laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jokes on you, I have a woman’s attention.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“REALLY!? NO WAY! WHO IS SHE!?” Belle-mere was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, she lives in East Blue. Green hair. Really nice lady. And… yes, she is short. But she cannot walk without a wheelchair…. But you’ll like her.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Belle-mere was really surprised. A very tall man getting a small woman’s attention!?</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I’m not sure yet, but I actually like her too.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“You got laid? No! NO! I’m serious! Did you sleep with her!?” Belle-mere had a serious panicked expression.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>FOR CHRIST SAKE! AND NO! WHY THE HELL IS THAT REALLY IMPORTANT!?</strong>” Corazon snapped. He bumped Belle-mere’s head with his old rifle.</p><p> </p><p>“OW! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! TOUCHE! SORRY!” Belle-mere cried.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides…. <strong>That poor woman can’t have kids</strong>…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh. I’m sorry. Can I at least know her name?”</p><p> </p><p>“…..Her name is Kibiri. You’ll like her.” Corazon puffed a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Fits for ya!” Belle-mere laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” Corazon dozed off with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The truth has to come out at some point....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Day…</strong>
</p><p>“Hey look! It’s the marines!” A villager cried. The other villagers were grouping at the pier as a large but simple marine ship arrives.</p><p> </p><p>Gen was in the crowd, having a glare. He then slipped through the crowd to go to Belle-mere’s house.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I didn’t know you could catch these many animals…. We could last for three months for this!” Belle-mere was munching on the cooked wild boars.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was stuffing her mouth. Nami and Nojiko were eating a lot too. </p><p> </p><p>Law and Drake were eating normally while Corazon was just drinking the soup Belle-mere and Law made.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta say, your kid is really good! He has the same skills as mine for making stew you know!” Belle-mere said, pointing at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have a choice…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s good law!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?” Law’s demeanor changed to shyness.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>He really likes her…</em>’ Belle-mere, Nojiko, and Nami saw through it.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon looked down… Thinking about what Belle-mere saying about Law being his ‘kid’….</p><p>He felt a little sick to his stomach. I mean…. How would Law forgive him for lying to him and protecting him as a man from the organization that caused all of his tragedies?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Corazon barely answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You said you travelled from East Blue to North Blue in a single day! How did you do that!?” Nami asked to Luffy with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I can talk to sea monsters. Then I ordered the sea monster to go to an island!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! AMAZING!” Nami smiled with wonder. Nojiko was impressed too.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nami is still the same…</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was just eating the meat, with little tears in his eyes. He never had a nice family-like breakfast before.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Belle-mere’s front door blasted open. It was Gen.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Gen-san!?” Belle-mere was caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“The marines are here!” Gen yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Already? Well I guess it’s time to kick some asses. Right?” Belle-mere looked at Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon took out a smoke and grabbed some of the villager documents and put it in his coat pocket. He then looked at the youngsters.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Stay here. This is a private matter for us.” Corazon said. He then grabbed his long rifle.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! But-!” Nami tried to call out but too late.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere and Corazon along with Gen rushed out of the house. The youngsters were left at the house.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy frowned and rushed outside. The remaining four then followed without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. What are the marines doing here?” The village doctor asked the villagers. The other villagers don’t know either.</p><p> </p><p>A small army of low rank marines and a captain arrived on land.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello villagers. I am Captain Nezumi! I am here to investigate your village for inside black trading!” Nezumi, the marine captain, declared.</p><p> </p><p>The village gasped and whispered. Black market? Them? That’s impossible. Cocoyashi is a small town and everyone literally knows each other.</p><p>“Now now! I’m sorry, but we will never do those things! This is just a small village….” The doctor was completely confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. But I heard from multiple reports that there are illegal weapons hiding in your homes.” Nezumi said with a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Who told you that!?” A male villager yelled in pure disbelief.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“THAT’S THE THING. NO ONE DID. HE MADE IT ALL UP.”</strong>Corazon’s voice rang throughout the pier. The villagers turned back to see Belle-mere, Corazon, and Gen.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you talking about?” Nezumi slightly stuttered in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>It’s the same voice…. Just make it into a deeper tone and it will be a perfect match.</strong>” Corazon analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was <strong>PISSED.</strong>She remembered him.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NOW I REMEMBER. Every time when I was in the Marine headquarters, you were always bothering me. I don’t mean by ‘annoying’ type of bothering… I MEANT THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME FOR MAKING MY POSITION AWAY FROM A CHORE BOY. You said that you can help me escape my life from mopping floors if I do a FAVOR FOR YOU. But you were PISSED I NEVER GAVE IN YOUR DEMANDS. DIDN’T YOU? SO, YOU HIRED PIRATES TO KILL EVERYONE HERE!</strong>” Belle-mere gritted her teeth in anger. Gen was beyond pissed too.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were shocked and horrified. They slowly looked back at Nezumi in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Chichichi! What baloney! I am just here to retrieve the illegal weapons these villagers were hiding!” Nezumi was stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a load of shit! What ILLEGAL weapons!? We only have small guns and blades to protect ourselves!” A woman villager yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, those weapons have to be in check!” Nezumi yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“FOR WHAT!?” Gen yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>TO STEAL THOSE WEAPONS FOR HIMSELF.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were caught off guard on what Corazon just said. Nezumi jolted.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulls-eye huh?” Gen saw Nezumi’s nervous actions.</p><p> </p><p>“E-E-even so! If I am caught doing these actions, why am I just standing here without doing anything?” Nezumi smiled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon realized something. <strong>Nezumi’s small army suddenly disappeared during the conflict.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’LL ANSWER <em><span class="u">THIS</span></em>ONE FOR YA! <em><span class="u">BECAUSE YOU’RE GONNA KILL US IN ONE SWOOP.</span></em></strong>” Belle-mere smirked with a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>The towns people reacted.</p><p> </p><p>Nezumi’s act dropped. He stopped being jittery and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU ARE GOOD BELLE-MERE! I’LL KILL YOU LAST!</strong>” Nezumi yelled with his deep voice. He gave the single-hand signal.</p><p> </p><p>………..Nothing. No gunshots.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!?” Nezumi was shocked for real this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey~!!” Luffy’s voice was coming from a town house roof.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon smiled as he looked to see Luffy, Law, Drake, Nami, and Nojiko, who just defeated the small army, who were hiding on the town house roof for trying to snipe out the villagers.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere and Corazon knew the kids won’t just stand in Belle-mere’s home and do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I thought they would be as strong as Drake. I was wrong….” Nami said to herself out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Great job Nami! You even did MORE than me!” Nojiko complimented Nami.</p><p> </p><p>“You were just lucky they were small fry.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still strict on us are you…?” Nojiko pouted. Nami sweat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Nezumi realized he was truly screwed as Belle-mere and Corazon both <strong>ONE HIT NEZUMI’S FACE WITH RIFLE BUTTS AT THE SAME TIME.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The village cheered.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight party for Cocoyashi village since they stopped a corrupt marine captain. Corazon alarmed the marines as the REAL marines will arrive to take Nezumi into custody. Luffy, Nami, Nojiko, and Drake were at the town center, partying with the villagers and having a nice communication relationship with them.</p><p> </p><p>Law wanted to join with Luffy, but he insisted he has to talk to Corazon first. Luffy understood and let him go.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Law were alone at the pier. Law was staring at Corazon, as Corazon realized that he must have noticed that Corazon was a marine all along. Law saw through his lie.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon felt pale.</p><p> </p><p>“I…Look Law. I can’t cover the lie any longer okay…? I…. I know you would hate me for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Law did not say anything. He just sat next to Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. You were right all along. I am a marine…. A commander…” Corazon said. God, he wanted a smoke. But he can’t.</p><p> </p><p>Law was still quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I lied to you because I knew you hated marines…. And I…. I… I still wanted you to be with me so that I can help you from your illness. I just wanted you to see the good in people… I just didn’t want you to hate me for what I am.” Corazon sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san. <strong>I knew. I knew all along. You really suck at lying you know.</strong>” Law said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“…….What?” Corazon weakly said with a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That time you had a call with someone before we left to steal the Devil Fruit to cure me….. I listened.</strong>” Law said. Corazon was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“….If you really were a bad person, why would you lie to your own leader and do everything to save a child? You knew the marines might never find a cure and some immature ones might kill me for not knowing the truth about Flevalance. You disobeyed orders to save me. I may hate marines… But I know you are a REALLY good person. I just waited for you to tell me the truth.” Law smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon softly cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. You still knew and stayed? I thought you might not forgive me. Every time when you go to sleep, I sometimes can’t because I feel like I have innocent blood on my hands. I see <strong>THREE BURNT CORPSES LOOKING DOWN AT ME WITH BLOOD-SHOT EYES AND GRITTING TEETH every time I try to lay down to sleep. One Man, One Woman, ….and a child… I just…. Lay still and await what was coming for me…</strong>” Corazon cried. Law was silent because he realized who those corpse hallucinations may be. Law then slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Do you see those three corpses now?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..No. No. Not anymore…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“….That’s good. I’m pretty sure my family will forgive you.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Is that so….?” Corazon wiped his eyes and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“…Come on. There’s some stew recepies we never had!” Law gestured. Corazon was a little hesitant but soon followed, now feeling a lot more happier.</p><p> </p><p>As he left, there was a clean transparent figure of a man, woman, and a little girl looking at the scene with a smile, standing on the ocean.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Back in Foosha with Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for Luffy to go back to her home island. As she and the three men were about to leave, Nami and Nojiko was preparing the small boat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nami!” Luffy smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Join my pirate crew in the future!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Nami was stunned. She thought for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about my map drawings? Will I be a great navigator?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You will! I promise! Don’t give up Nami!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!” Nami nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! That’s that! Shi-shi-shi!” Luffy laughed. Drake was next to Luffy, smiling that Luffy found a new friend.</p><p> </p><p>Nojiko wanted to interfere but she realized that Nami really found a good friend. It’s just…. It’s just that Nojiko felt something wrong with Luffy’s slight mentality and scars. But she tried to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess this is a good-bye eh?” Belle-mere was talking to Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You are brave. You haven’t changed and I hope you won’t.“ Corazon took a smoke. But his coat caught on fire. Law immediately used his devil fruit powers to teleport a bucket of falling water on Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“And I hope you won’t lose your clumsiness! HAHA!” Belle-mere laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Corazon said as he stepped onto the small boat with Law.</p><p> </p><p>As the small boat was led by Luffy’s sea monster, the four saw the Cocoyashi residents signaling and yelling a goodbye.</p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FOUR HOURS LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great that you protected your friend!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not a friend, she’s a soldier of mine.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“If she was, why did you fight for her?” Law smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Shut up brat!” Corazon flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy noticed that Law and Corazon were closer than ever.</p><p> </p><p><em>He~! So, Law figured it out! That’s great!</em>Luffy thought and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we will arrive at your island soon….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uwahhh…. I’m nervous how many villagers will be angry with me. Especially my grandpa!” Luffy shuddered for real.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! We can protect you!” Law immediately said as he took her hands. Luffy flushed a little as Law realized what he did and nearly passed out of blushing too much.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell him you protected me. So I will protect you too.” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides. I do need to talk to him about him raising you in a way…. After hearing your attempts to make him proud…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked down. Her Haki is already surpassing Garp’s in this time. Or maybe he knows <strong>Kokuyoseki technique</strong>in this time too. (A.N. The technique is introduced at Chapter 4, Explanation is in Chapter 5)</p><p> </p><p>Luffy still feels optimistic. She won’t mind at all!</p><p> </p><p>“Yosh! Then let’s go back!” Luffy said.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LUFFY!!!! WHERE WERE YOU!!? WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOR NEARLY A MONTH!!</strong>” Makino screamed with tears. All the villagers were grouping together so much to see how was Luffy. Was she hurt!? Was she insane!? Was she safe!?</p><p> </p><p>“Ehehe! Sorry! I was busy saving some people!” Luffy smiled as she gestured to Corazon, Law, and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU CANNOT JUST SUDDENLY LEAVE DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!! PEOPLE WERE SAYING YOU JUST SUDDENLY CHANGED DIRECTION TO THE SMALL SHIP WHEN IT WAS DINNER TIME!</strong>” Makino screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Makino. Sorry. I just wanted to save my friends from North Blue!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>North BLUE!? YOU WENT TO NORTH BLUE THIS WHOLE TIME!? ALL ALONE! OH GOD!!?</strong>” Makino cried as the villagers were stunned by Luffy’s description of her story of travelling to the North Blue by using a sea monster.</p><p> </p><p>You see, at first the villagers saw a sea monster near a small boat which made the villagers panic that the small boat might be in danger. But the villagers were horrified more when they saw Luffy at the boat. But then Luffy talked to the sea monster and the sea monster left with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>That was when this whole thing started with Makino being a huge crying mess.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LUFFY! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED US!!?</strong>” Woop Slap yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I do! And I’m sorry! But I’m not sorry for saving my friends!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE FRIENDS! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE THREE PEOPLE!!?</strong>” Woop Slap yelled and pointed his cane at the boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Well…” Corazon tried to calm Woop Slap down. But Woop Slap still yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!? WHY DO YOU KNOW HER! I NEVER EVEN KNOW YOU!! WHY DOES A GIANT WANT TO BE WITH LITTLE KIDS LIKE THESE TWO!? ARE YOU A CHILD TRAFFICKER!?”</strong></p><p> </p><p>There was silence. The only response was Corazon doing a cute sad weeping face as Drake and Law comically panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">LUFFY!!</span></em></strong>” An old booming voice was heard. Luffy shuddered.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH SHIT HE’S HERE!</em>Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd of villagers separated in two as Garp was there with a very angry face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey grandpa!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….THAT’S IT!? AFTER ALL THOSE WEEKS!? I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU EVEN WHEN I WAS SICK AND-</strong>” Garp then saw Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHA-!? COMMANDER ROSINANTE!?</strong>” Garp was really surprised. What the hell is he doing here!?</p><p> </p><p>“C-Commander!? He’s a marine!? The tall guy!?” Woop Slap was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sniff! Vice Admiral Garp! Long time no see!” Corazon saluted weakly with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you get to East Blue!? Weren’t you at the North Blue!?” Garp yelled with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir! Luffy saved me from danger as well as these two children! She travelled all the way to North Blue to save us SIR!” Corazon said (still comically crying about Woop Slap).</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>SHE TRAVELLED TO NORTH BLUE!? HOW!?</strong>” Garp yelled with panic in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s amazing! She can talk to sea monsters! She let a sea monster take her to North Blue!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT-!? THAT-!?</strong>” Garp saw the other villagers nodding about THAT part.</p><p> </p><p>Garp look down to see Law and Drake. He recognized Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Are you Diez Drake? The son of Diez Barrels?” Garp slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake stood up formally.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then…. That kid is… The Flevalance child?” Garp looked at Law. Law nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Garp needed a drink. This is too much. How much did Luffy accomplish over there <strong>ALL BY HERSELF!?</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Your grandchild is amazing! She worked so hard she had learn <strong>ALL TYPES OF HAKI FROM YOU! EVEN THE KOKUYOSEKI TECHNIQUE! She’s following your footsteps!</strong>” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>………..GARP BECAME HORIFFICALLY PALE. HIS PUPILS SHRUNK AS HE NEARLY STOPPED BREATHING.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“…….<strong>SHE LEARNED THE WHAT?</strong>” Garp whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! She took down one of Doflamingo’s executives using the <strong>Kokuyoseki Technique</strong>. Oh! By the way, Vergo was the executive and was a spy in the marines. You taught her, didn’t you? Isn’t it great! She’s so strong to be a marine!” Corazon smiled, unaware.</p><p> </p><p>Garp covered his mouth with his left palm. He felt sick. Incredibly sick.</p><p> </p><p>None of the Foosha Villagers saw Garp like this before.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>She…. She even knows that technique…? <strong>A six-year old knowing that technique</strong>and all the HAKIS….? And not just any Conqueror Haki either…. No….. <strong>OH GOD!! OH CHRIST!!?NONONO!!!  WHAT DID I DO TO HER!!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HER!!?<span class="u">I WANTED HER TO BE STRONG BUT NOT THIS STRONG!!!</span></strong></em>’ Garp felt like he was losing his mind in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence until Garp broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“…..No.” Garp weakly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Corazon frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….NO! NONO!! SHE CANNOT BE A MARINE! SHE WILL NOT BE A MARINE ANYMORE!!</strong>” Garp yelled with tears and fear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!? Then I can be a pirate?” Luffy asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! YOU WILL BE AN ORDINARY! AVERAGE! NORMAL! GIRL! YOU HEAR ME LUFFY!? YOU WILL BE JUST A NORMAL GIRL!!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Garp-san?” Makino and Wood Slap never saw Garp <strong>THIS SCARED BEFORE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Luffy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU WILL JUST HAVE A NORMAL CHILDHOOD! YOU WILL BE MARRIED! HAVE KIDS! HAVE A NORMAL LIFE! UST LIKE ANY NORMAL VILLAGE GIRL!!</strong>” Garp declared.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CORAZON FELT RAGE.</strong>He was just shaking with the urge to punch Garp right in the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Garp grabbed Luffy’s arm so tight it hurt. Law and Drake reacted. The villagers reacted too.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“OW! What are you doing-!?” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <strong>REEDUCATING YOU! YOU WILL BE A NORMAL GIRL!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“R-REEDUCATING!? THAT’S TOO FAR!” Woop Slap yelled. Makino tried to grab Garp’s arm so he will let go of Luffy. Garp pushed Makino off.</p><p> </p><p>“OW! STOP! IT HURTS!” Luffy really felt the grip in her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! STOP IT!” Law yelled. He and Drake tried to stop Garp but Garp just used his other hand to punch Drake and Law in the head.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Corazon <strong>SNAPPED.</strong>He ran to Garp, grabbed Garp by the shirt collar <strong>AND PUNCHED HIM RIGHT IN THE CHEEK SO HARD.</strong>Garp let go of Luffy because of the impact.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was stunned. He looked at Corazon in pure shock on what Corazon just did.</p><p> </p><p>“……….<strong>HOW MUCH OF AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD CAN YOU BE?.... DID YOU KNOW THAT LUFFY WAS SAYING SO MUCH NICE THINGS ABOUT YOU WHEN SHE SAVED ME!? SHE SAID SHE WORKED SO HARD SO YOU WILL BE PROUD OF HER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REACT!!?</strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“No…..You don’t get it…… You ALL DON’T GET IT…..” Garp said. He slowly started to ignore the punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Makino…. Woop Slap…. Rosinante….” Can we talk in private. J-Just only FIVE MINUTES. I promise…..” Garp weakly whimpered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An act of kindness will lead to good fortune in the future someday...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woop Slap, Makino, Corazon, and Garp were alone in Woop Slap’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was on the couch, feeling slightly faint. The other three were standing and glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“WELL? <strong>WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY?</strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..A six year old girl who has abilities <strong>surpassing me and the whole marine headquarters. If I let her join the marines…. WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WILL DO TO HER?</strong>” Garp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….What?” Makino was confused. So is Woop Slap.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon flinched. Garp caught Corazon’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>EXACTLY. I HAVE TO STOP HER. THE RESPONSIBILITY WILL BE MINE. BUT IT’S BETTER THAN GIVING HER TO THE MARINES.</strong>” Garp cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SHE IS STILL A SIX-YEAR-OLD GIRL!</strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! I don’t understand! Why would it be bad for Luffy to join the marines!? Didn’t you want her to be one?” Makino cried.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>OH GOD. It can’t be….</strong>” Woop Slap realized.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Makino looked at Woop Slap.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..THEY WON’T MAKE HER BE A MARINE SOLDIER WILL THEY? THEY WILL MAKE HER BECOME A KILLING MACHINE.</strong>” Woop Slap said in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yeah….” Garp weakly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Makino looked back at Garp in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? But why!?” Makino yelled.</p><p>“Because the World Government will <strong>DO ANYTHING TO OBTAIN A POWERFUL WEAPON! CHILD OR NOT, I know they will do so many horrific experiments on her!!” </strong>Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well YOU MADE HER KNOW ALL OF YOUR ABILITIES GARP! <strong>YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!!!!</strong>” Woop Slap spat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I NEVER KNEW SHE WAS A VERY QUICK LEARNER!!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Shut up.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I SAID SHUT UP! I THOUGHT YOU COULD BE PROUD OF HER REGARDLESS BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU DO IN THE END!!? YOU OWE HER A CHILDHOOD! SHE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! AND THOSE SCARS ON HER!! YOU CAUSED THEM DIDN’T YOU!? EVEN IF YOU DIDN’T CAUSE IT, YOU ARE AT LEAST RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING LUFFY SO STRESSED SHE CAUSED THIS TO HERSELF! <em><span class="u">STOP BEING A COWARD AND BE A GRANDFATHER THAT ANY CHILD DESERVES!!!</span></em></strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was stunned. Makino and Woop Slap were looking down on the floor, secretly agreeing to Corazon’s outrage.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“…….Did I do something wrong….?” Luffy slowly asked. Luffy never felt this horrible before. Not even when she was all alone for twenty years. Not even during her past adventures.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers, Law, and Drake were looking at Luffy with sad eyes. She really didn’t mean to cause any damage and helped many people…. Only for Garp to be afraid of her? The only relative Luffy admires even though he is a marine and she wants to be a pirate?</p><p> </p><p>They could hear angry muffles through Woop Slap’s house walls.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt sick. Really sick. She wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Law were sitting next to her, hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were silent, but they were close to her too.</p><p> </p><p>“….You never did anything wrong Luffy.” Law said. He was glaring at Woop Slap’s house, specifically at Garp.</p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THREE DAYS LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a horrible mess during the three days.</p><p> </p><p>The only good part was that Luffy, Drake, and Law were living as roommates in Makino’s Bar as a place to sleep. Corazon also likes to sleep in the room too ‘to keep an eye on two boys with one girl’ as he says teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>The rest were disasters. Luffy knows that Corazon was really frowning and starting to lose respect for Garp.</p><p> </p><p>Actually… Luffy couldn’t believe it herself, but Makino and Woop Slap started to ignore Garp as well.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just couldn’t understand why Garp would suddenly barge into the room sometimes, scaring Law and Drake because of the sudden action, and left her a lot of toys. He was smiling, saying that these toys were from the villagers and wanted to ‘help’ her.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t want the toys and just went to the woods to train and fight the wild animals for dinner. <strong>This seem to upset Garp so much. It also made Makino, Woop Slap, and Corazon be angrier with Garp too.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Garp did impress her with some toys like robots or shiny objects but mostly she was uninterested and just like to go outside.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was just stunned and worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? <strong>WHY!? ANY KID WOULD BE HAPPY HAVING THESE!! DON’T YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH THEM!?</strong>” Garp yelled. Those were the usual lines Garp would say when Luffy politely declines the toys.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to play with them! I wanna go to the jungle!” Luffy would protest and insist.</p><p> </p><p>Law and Drake didn’t even SHOW any interest for the toys either. They would rather want to go outside with Luffy.</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hah~! We trained well!” Luffy smiled as Law was shyly following her closely as Drake was carrying the dead boars for dinner. Corazon and Makino were busy serving the customers in the Bar so they went out to have fun. Garp was away on his job and Woop Slap was doing his own things.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DIE HOMO! HAHAHA!</strong>” A mean voice rang from the trees. Luffy, Law, and Drake were alarmed and went to where the mean voice was.</p><p> </p><p>There were multiple armed men with tattoos beating up on a poor normal-looking boy with glasses and black hair. The boy was starting to puke blood.</p><p> </p><p>“P-P-Please sssstop…..” The boy weakly coughed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then felt rage so she decided to take action.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GOMU-GOMU-NO-WHIP!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Couple of armed nasty men were immediately knocked down. Luffy held her horrifying powers from showing or else she will make Garp be hated more by everyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ROOM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Law used his devil fruit powers to cut the men’s limbs as the men were crying in pure terror.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then transformed into a terrifying dinosaur so that the men would know their place.</p><p> </p><p>The normal-looking bleeding glass man was weakly getting up, surprised at their powers but unfazed. He smiled weakly until he passed out.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you soooo much! What do I do to owe you?” The black-haired glasses boy smiled as he was being bandaged by Law. The youngsters were still in the forest, recovering.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need much at all. Right Luffy?” Drake smiled at Luffy, sitting politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy nodded excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? I am saved by such kind people! Thank you so much.” The boy bowed profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! What’s your name?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is <strong>Sam Bentham. I am a clothes designer looking for a store to sell my products.</strong>” The boy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bentham….? Did I hear that name before….? Maybe my imagination….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Clothes designer?” Law looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Since you saved me, I will show you my sketches. Please keep it a secret!” The boy did a cute ‘be silent’ gesture. Luffy, Law, and Drake could tell Sam was gay, but they didn’t care. Was that why those douchebags were trying to beat him to death? That’s horrible.</p><p> </p><p>He shows the sketches which look interesting to wear.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! They look cool!” Luffy smiled. Drake looked at some with interest too. Law was just glaring at Sam for getting Luffy’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I should leave a present…. Ah! Here you go! All free! You look extremely fabulous!” Sam boasted as he showed Luffy the shirt he created from scratch out of his traveler bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Cute!” Drake smiled. Law sorta blushed when he imagined Luffy wearing the shirt in a cute atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! <strong>My younger brother </strong>believes this should fit for all the girls regardless of age!” Sam smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Younger brother?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes! I am doing this to <strong>support my younger brother </strong>who is <strong>away </strong>in my home island. I’m doing everything I can.” Sam said.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a dedicated older brother.” Luffy softly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw! No need to compliment!!” Sam did a ‘tee-hee!’ expression.</p><p> </p><p>As Sam was about to leave, he bid farewell to Luffy, Law, and Drake with a couple of free souvenirs from him (mostly clothes but FIT THEIR PERSONALITY SO MUCH that Drake and Law were comically scared if Sam could read minds….).</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye! I will tell my younger brother about you!!” Sam said.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!!” Luffy cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WARNING: Sam Bentham will BE AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER FOR THE FUTURE SO PLEASE REMEMBER HIM!</p><p>Put if you like the story! Great! Tell me what moments you liked the most or put some theories on what might happen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cabin in the Woods (...See what I did there?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A WEEK LATER….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey! Lemme go!” Luffy tried to wiggle out of Garp’s hand. Drake and Law were a little worried about how Garp is treating her in a way. Corazon was just following without a word.</p><p> </p><p>“You will learn to be a normal girl with chores and more friends! So, I found a perfect place for you!” Garp boasted with a smile. Corazon just glared at Garp without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>But Corazon looked down at the youngsters and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll relax over there! And besides, I’m gonna stay with you!” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, Corazon admits that he HAS to be under hiding. He lied to Sengoku to save Law and if that was made public, he will face hell despite his good actions. Not only that, the Doflamingo family might be searching for Law in North Blue…. East Blue would be the LAST place they would search in since it is the weakest place to come from.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go! We made it!” Garp stopped. Luffy expected it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a wooden cabin. God, she missed the place. Luffy felt excited to see Dadan and Ace soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Suspicious…” Law commented the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Who lives in there?” Drake politely asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mountain bandits.” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“HAH!?” Corazon’s demeanor changed into panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! Hahahaha! They were doing well taking care of a baby! So, I believe they will be fine taking care of you three!” Garp gestured to Luffy, Law, and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Law was just unfazed as Drake was looking at Luffy with insecurity.</p><p> </p><p>Garp banged on the wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, a big woman with brown curly hair busted out of the door in rage.</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW WE ARE BUSY-!!”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s me.</strong>” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan, the mountain bandit leader, recognized Garp and freaked out in fear. The other mountain bandits, like Dogra, were at the door and freaked out too.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-What the heck are you doing here!?” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sending my granddaughter here. Also, these two kids and a commander.” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Granddaughter!!? EEEEHHHH!?” The bandits yelled. Law was covering his ears. Drake was bowing politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WE CAN’T TAKE CARE OF FOUR KIDS!! ONE IS ALREADY ENOUGH-!” Dadan tried to argue but Garp interrupted with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Dadan smiled along with the other bandits in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nope! None at all! Haha….ha.” Dadan laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet ya!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Drake heard a noise from the forest. He turned to his left to see a boy with freckles and black hair.</p><p> </p><p>He’s holding a long pipe as a weapon as he was sitting on a tree branch.</p><p> </p><p>Drake bowed at him too.</p><p> </p><p>The boy did a ‘tch’ and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Drake frowned, not saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen Dadan. I will say this. AND <strong>I WILL SAY IT ONCE.</strong>” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DON’T EVER LET THAT GIRL GO OUTSIDE. YOU HEAR ME? I’M TEACHING HER TO BE A NORMAL GIRL.</strong>” Garp growled dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan flinched. The other mountain bandits were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>They never saw Garp <strong>this scared and desperate before….</strong></p><p> </p><p>Dadan looked at Luffy with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh… I thought you want her to be a marine just like with Ace…. And plus, she’s a six-year old kid-”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS, I WILL GIVE YOU HELL.</strong>” Garp threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Y-Yes sir!” Dadan yelped. Luffy looked down miserably.</p><p> </p><p>The boy with freckles saws Garp’s reaction too. He never saw him like this before…. It’s fun seeing Garp scared despite his strictness…. But this is a different level. It’s actually scary if you think about it…</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well what will she do?” Dogura asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give her some toys to play with so she won’t be bored.<strong>JUST DON’T LET HER GO OUTSIDE.</strong>” Garp ordered. Corazon just gave Garp a VERY DIRTY ANGRY glare. Law and Drake were frowning too.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Okay?” Dogra was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to be away from work, but this guy can watch over and let me know if something happens.” Garp pointed at Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was rubbing his head behind his head, acting nice.</p><p> </p><p>“So tall….” Dogura whispered out loud. Corazon frowned with sad eyes. Dogura shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked around to see the boy with freckles. She wanted to cry in happiness and relief.</p><p> </p><p>Ace is alive again. She has a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ace! You’ve grown.” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Now be nice! This is your younger sister!” Garp gestured Luffy. Ace just ignored it and walked away.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A WEEK LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was in a small room, where Luffy was looking outside of a window, leaving a mountain pile of toys on the back of the room.</p><p> </p><p>She was trying to connect with Ace but Ace pushes her away. Luffy reminded herself that it was how Ace acted at her real past when they first met. She had to be patient and insistent.</p><p> </p><p>To Ace, he felt like she was some spoiled little princess. Getting toys and clothes and doesn’t let her out of the room. Is Garp treating her better than him since she is his granddaughter. Not only that, she has two teen boys who are at her side like BODYGUARDS.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy actually wants to go outside, so she, Law, and Drake sneak out at the night to catch fish or hunt large beasts. Ace caught them doing it but just kept them out of his way.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy one time, wanted to go out by herself. She tried to walk out but Corazon saw her. Luffy froze. Corazon was awake since he wanted something to drink.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy hung her head down. Corazon looked at her with a smile and opened the door to the forest. Luffy looked up to him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, can you talk with me outside?” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy nodded, making sure everyone was asleep. They both went outside.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two, Ace was pretending to be asleep. He slowly followed them.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Luffy were sitting on a cliff, knees dangling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Do you like being locked in a room full of toys?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no. It sucks. I always went outside and it’s more fun being free.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“…I knew it. I even feel like it’s a cage rather than a ‘happy and safe’ life.”</p><p> </p><p>“….Why did you let me go out? Aren’t you gonna tell Garp?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon laughed and fell on his back as a clumsy habit.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! No…. I always knew you were sneaking out with Law and Drake….. I may not have seen you but I had a feeling they would rather listen to you rather than your grandfather…. I may be under his rank and supposed to follow orders but I only follow <strong>ethical and right orders…</strong>” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Do you hate Grandpa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Garp…. No…. More like…. Disappointed. Really disappointed with him…. Even though he is a vice admiral…. Now I understand why Sengoku is sometimes intolerant of him….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“And now I made the villagers hate him too… Even Makino hates him.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, they might be having the same reaction I have about him…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?…. But I know grandpa is a good guy! He helped me to learn how to survive and be strong! He usually does these things for a good reason! I want him to laugh and smile more.” Luffy was still optimistic. Luffy really felt guilty for making Garp suffer emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>“….Still looking up to him huh? That’s good! Don’t lose hope on him!.... Right now I may struggle respecting him…. <strong>But he IS RIGHT about one thing….</strong>” Corazon admits.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are MANY <strong>bad people</strong>who would do ANYHING to have you in their hands. And sometimes these people can be marines too, high rank or not. So, please don’t show your powers to a lot of people…. I know you are trying your best, but please. Don’t do your powers or techniques when it comes to people unless it’s <em>really</em>necessary….” Corazon warned. Luffy knows he is serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I promise! I won’t do it!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good!” Corazon’s grin widened.</p><p> </p><p>They were not really aware of Ace, who washiding behind the bushes and was looking at Luffy suspiciously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I had to eat my enemies corpses for twenty years.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace was glaring at Luffy with suspicion, ever since that night. What made him pay attention to her was when she said about Makino, the nicest girl in the village, hating Garp.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makino? Hating Garp?</strong>Understandable, but what did the small girl do to make <strong>Makino HATE Garp</strong>?</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t make sense. What did the girl do?</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, those two teenage boys that are with the girl, Ace had to admit that they ARE REALLY strong.</p><p> </p><p><strong>One can turn into a FREAKING DINOSAUR</strong>and the <strong>other one is a sword user and can suddenly disappear</strong>. Just WHO IS that little girl? WHO are these two boys?</p><p> </p><p>But Ace still ignored the little girl and just goes out to hunt animals and money.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ace!” A boy in a black top hat yelled on a large branch of a tree. Ace was walking through the jungle with a huge bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sabo! So, you did it huh?” Ace yelled, looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Caught some loot!”</p><p> </p><p>Ace climbed onto the branch. He then put down his large bag of loot he stole too. Sabo’s bag was smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! You got more than I did!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“There were some thugs! I got lucky!” Ace smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so close to gain our dreams to go out onto the sea soon!” Sabo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY~!” A small voice rang. The two boys looked down from the branch and saw the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! A girl!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace! Don’t leave me behind!” The girl cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Is that Luffy, the girl you were talking about?” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. How did she follow me?” Ace admitted yet questioned out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace~!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Go away and play somewhere else! Where the hell are your other friends!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I just told them I wanted to play with you today!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“HAH? You’re so annoying!” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then stopped yelling and looked to her right. Sabo and Ace were confused but then heard something rustling from the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>There were a couple of thugs and a wide man with blue-hair Ace realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you sure the brat ran this way?” Bluejam said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we were careless that a kid stole our loot!” The thug said. Ace realized the two thugs he took the money from.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! I didn’t know they worked for Bluejam!” Ace whispered harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Sabo saw Luffy just standing in front of the Bluejam pirates.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is she doing!?” Ace whispered in rage.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Bluejam gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“This the brat?” Bluejam asked the thugs. The thugs were surprised and confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No… It’s a boy. Not a girl.” The thug said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m pretty sure this kid knows the brat.” Bluejam said.</p><p>“Eh~!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey girl!” Bluejam grabbed Luffy’s head and lifted her in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the boy? Where is the loot?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>In heaven!</strong>” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?” Bluejam was confused as the thugs were laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then put both of her hands next to Bluejam’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THEN SHE CRUSHED BLUEJAM’S HEAD.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ace and Sabo REACTED HARD IN SHOCK but they COULDN’T MOVE…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The thugs stopped laughing in horror. Bluejam’s decapitated body let go of Luffy as a fountain of blood was splashing all over her. Luffy then felt thirsty and drank a puddle of blood from the brushed head. The thugs couldn’t move, puking from the horrific bloodbath.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I did that with little effort. Didn’t mean to crush your head! Sorry!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>S-S-Sorry….. Sorry??</strong>” The thugs whimpered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! At least it was painless. So….” Luffy was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The thugs were about to run away but Luffy let out a wave of energy and <strong>THE THUGS HEADS EXPLODED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Ace… Ace couldn’t believe what he’s <strong>SEEING….. THAT’S ALMOST EXACTLY WHAT HE UNCONSCIOUSLY DOES TO MAKE PEOPLE PASS OUT…. NOT MAKING PEOPLE’S HEADS EXPLODE!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Ace now realized why Luffy MUST NOT leave the Bandits’ hideout.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo was shocked as well. Speechless is more like it….</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Ace.” Sabo alerted.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LOOK.</strong>”</p><p>Luffy was seen <strong>CHEWING BITS OF HUMAN MEAT OFF FROM THE DEAD BLUEJAM PIRATES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I really missed raw meat!” Luffy smiled. It took five minutes of eating to make Luffy remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That’s right! Ace and Sabo are here!” Luffy realized in horror. She looked behind to see Ace and Sabo already on the ground, looking a Luffy with horrified disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY… That thing you did….</strong>” Ace pointed out at Luffy’s conqueror Haki.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…. About that….” Luffy realized Ace had the same thing too but ‘friendlier’ at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Did I scare you?” Luffy worried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU DID NOW.</strong>” Ace and Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” Luffy looked down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. Is that old man Garp really your grandfather?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He trained me all the time. He’s amazing!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why he seemed so scared that time? When he took you to Dadan for the first time?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like it…. But I don’t really want to do this. I didn’t have a choice to gain this power….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have a choice?” Sabo asked. Managing to ignore the damaged corpses.</p><p> </p><p>“…..It’s hard to explain….. Why don’t we talk for a little bit somewhere else? It’s better that way.” Luffy suggested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Meanwhile, back at the cabin at the woods, there is a man thinking about how his love interest is doing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Cora-san's love interest has a horrifying backstory. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the bandit hideout. Outside, Corazon was holding a newspaper that was at least <strong>SIX YEARS OLD.</strong>He had a grim look.</p><p> </p><p><em>That poor girl….</em>Corazon thought. He was so into the newspaper that Law was just right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Law!” Corazon jolted.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Law asked, pointing at the old newspaper. <br/><br/></p><p>“O-O-oh! That?.... Um….” Corazon was stuttering, not sure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san. If you are going to lie, you still suck at it.” Law blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. AH… <strong>what the hell…</strong>Law…. Do you have a problem if I marry someone?” Corazon asked nervously, but Law knows he was honest.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well…. <strong>I would be more surprised. I mean you are very tall where- OH NO! I’M SORRY!</strong>” Law panicked as he realized he forgot Corazon’s sensitivity about his tall height. Corazon comically silently weep.</p><p> </p><p>“A-As I was saying, I meant that if you mind if I have… married someone…. And you have a new…. Parent in a way….?” Corazon sniffed but still nervous on what he just asked to Law.</p><p> </p><p>“….Honestly, I’m fine with it. As long as she is nice…. I know you have a good judge of character…..” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“R-really?” Corazon felt a little relieved but still jittery.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is she? You met her while you were with the marines? Before Doflamingo?” Law asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. <strong>Her name is Kibiri Lily-of-the-Valley</strong>. Lovely lady. Really kind and smiles a lot. She can’t walk though. She needs a wheelchair.” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….. What does she look like?” Law was even more curious about the mystery lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Very long, light teal hair. And always like to wear a white dress. She really is nice to children… Kibiri likes to smile no matter how bad the situation is. She’s so optimistic….” Corazon was daydreaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san. You are gonna make me puke if this keeps going….” Law blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AH!</strong>Sorry! But you WILL like her! I promise!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then that’s great!” Law smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey Law! Could you get the firewood? I’m gonna make some cream stew.” Corazon then changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Oh, sure!” Law nodded and went out to the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon still smiled, but the newspaper then brought him back into reality. What Kibiri suffered…. It’s horrible.</p><p> </p><p>But he did not care what happened to her. He will still love her for how she is still having hope for the marines.</p><p> </p><p>(A.N. This is what the Newspaper says….)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WOMAN SEXUALLY ASSAULTED AND NEARLY KILLED BY HER OWN CO-WORKERS, WATCHED BY AT LEAST SIXTY CITIZENS AND DID NOTHING TO HELP. FATHER CONSPIRED THE CRIME FOR HIS REPUTATION.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Article Written by: ********</p><p> </p><p>            It is a horrible tragedy to <strong>woman K</strong>(Name anonymous for public reasons), a marine soldier, who was just trying to go back home for dinner until at least <strong>FIVE MEN</strong>suddenly attacked her. As they sexually assault her, they repeatedly bashed her head on the stairs until she bled and could not move. But imagine that as this is happening to you, <strong>ALL THE CITIZENS WERE WATCHING YOU FROM JUST A COUPLE OF STEPS AWAY THAT THEY COULD HAVE THE CHANCE TO RESCUE YOU.</strong>About<strong>67 residents</strong>were watching and just stood by, not bothering to help Woman K since those five men were <strong>MARINES</strong>and that they were Women K’s coworkers. Woman K was left to die, with the citizens not helping her due to being under the threat of the five corrupt marine soldiers, but someone in the town anonymously did a hospital call and Woman K was rescued. Tragically, Woman K has lost the ability to walk and have children due to the assault and heavy blunt trauma on her head. After the hospital rescued Woman K, the hospital called the Marines so that the Marines will investigate what happened to her.</p><p>            Woman K was asked by other marine soldiers to testify who had done this horrific act to her and she describes her co-workers without hesitation. The co-workers were arrested. However, after five days, <strong>WOMAN K’S FATHER, A TOWN MAYOR, RELEASED THE CO-WORKERS WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION.</strong>This caused the case to be more sincere than the marines thought it was, until they have actually found evidence that <strong>Woman K’s father had paid the Co-workers and told them where Woman K was. </strong>Woman K’s father confessed under heavy interrogation that <strong>he was the one who conspired the assault so that he could get attention and sympathy from his citizens who look up to him. </strong>One of the co-workers, who had a change of heart, confessed about what the father did and showed the recorded phone calls, thus leading to the father’s heavy interrogation. It is also discovered that while woman K was busy training in the Marine Headquarters, <strong>Woman K’s Father had murdered Woman K’s mother when the mother found out what the father was about to do to his own daughter for popularity. He dissolved the mother’s corpse in acid, so she will never be seen again…</strong></p><p>Father is sentenced to death, with the execution happening at his own hometown with the citizens watching.</p><p>            A horrible tragedy for Woman K, who had suffered personal betrayal from her FRIENDS AND FAMILY and will never have children or the ability to walk…..</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon crumbled the newspaper. He doesn’t want to read anymore. It was very WRONG. He wanted to cry. Kibiri’s own father….</p><p> </p><p>Christ….</p><p> </p><p>Corazon looked up to see Law returning with firewood, Corazon still put up a smile, so Law won’t realize something is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon then put the newspaper incident in the back of his head, doing his best to forget about it. Kibiri would not like it if he investigated or be into it too much.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how he first met her…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Flashback of the new past. TAKE 2*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blond boy with eye-covering bangs was just mopping the floor in the marine headquarters hall way, despite being under the rank of Lieutenant. Even Sengoku was pressuring him to relax and just go somewhere out at some point. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone just knew him as the youngest teenage lieutenant in the Marines at the age of seventeen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘You know! Like what any teenager would do! Go out somewhere!’ Sengoku would say.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘A lieutenant would NEVER mop floors! Only chore boys do that!’ Garp always said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker, Belle-mere, and Hina were a little confused on how Rosinante would still behave like this despite having multiple attempts being promoted to a higher rank. If Rosinante was paying attention, they might think that Rosinante could have been <strong>COMMODORE RANK.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosinante didn’t care. He really liked justice, but he didn’t care about rank or popularity.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosinante always like to mop. It helps him calm down and try to think about certain fighting techniques as he sees the other marine soldiers training.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One day, Rosinante was alone in the white clean hallway until he heard a noise of something bumping the stairs. Rosinante then slowly investigated where the sound was coming from.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He then saw a girl with long green hair on a wheelchair, trying to get on the stairs despite her condition. Only for her to fail miserably.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosinante then walked up to her. He realized she is in the rank of Lieutenant Commander, a higher position than him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello-Hello Miss!” Rosinante saluted. The woman with green hair looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t expect to find a young-looking chore boy (what the woman thought since Rosinante was still holding the mop) to be in a hallway here.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Hello.” The green haired woman smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I can help you! Which floor do you have to be on?” Rosinante asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm.  I have been trying to be on the third floor for the cafeteria food… But I can still manage.” The woman gently said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But, as a lower rank Lieutenant, I cannot let a Lieutenant Commander suffer! It is my job…” Rosinante shyly said. God, he should practice on his Marine introduction.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A lieutenant? You? What a surprise…. You must be the youngest lieutenant that everyone talks about…” The girl smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what they say about me….” Rosinante looked down.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You are a strange one. But an interesting one too! Usually people take pity on me and will just immediately insist on helping me, treating me like a child, but you still recognized my rank and be formal with me. I could see that you are an unusual one…. What is your name?” The girl smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Donquixote Rosinante.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! You have a nice elegant name.” The girl giggled. Rosinante blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Kibiri. Kibiri Lily-of-the-Valley.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You don't get it Ace. We are the same. We are feared. But power is most fearful than reputation sometimes....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Garp trained you to be strong and you did everything he wanted you to have? I mean, that’s great and all for you…. But… Garp doesn’t want you to use the powers again?” Sabo slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I understand he doesn’t like too much blood….” Luffy was looking away, recalling herself.</p><p> </p><p>“….But he pushed you to have those powers…” Ace slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked down miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well…”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet he’s scared of you on having those powers?” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I mean…. I started to understand he is doing this so I won’t be feared from everyone again….” Luffy smiled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Feared from everyone?” Ace repeated the question, sounding a little bit familiar to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….Being feared of powers is much more than being feared of whose blood you inherited….</strong>” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace’s heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You knew??” Ace realized Luffy’s implication.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool that you’re Gold D Rodger’s son!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was shocked. How did she know? THIS WHOLE TIME??</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they heard the bushes rustle. Drake came out.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! I was worried! You didn’t come back to the cabin twenty minutes before. Cora-san and Law’s starting to worry too.” Drake said. He then saw the chewed-out corpses from a far distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. Those men were trying to hurt you?” Drake asked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They were trying to find Ace and Sabo, but I stopped them.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo?” Drake asked. Luffy pointed at the blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>Drake sighed with a smile and was carrying Luffy in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be exhausted…” Drake said. Luffy felt tired so she fell asleep slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“…..So you know about her powers….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… Do you have any idea what she does to the corpses after?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I have seen what she did. But I will tell you this, I really believe she is a damaged child who had a horrible past. If what she says about you being Gold D. Roger’s son is true, I will not judge you. <strong>BUT THIS WILL BE A FACT: </strong>You will not be really feared anymore if Luffy does her powers to save people. <strong>You will be mostly ignored.</strong>If there is a girl who has the power to destroy the world, people will fear her more than a person who bears a pirate’s blood.” Drake said, defending Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“…… Are you….. Are you fucking serious?” Ace slowly asked. Sabo just shook on what Drake just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if you had a past about being judged based on your father, but people will forget about a little child with bad blood, <strong>when there is a little child who surpassed her own grandfather’s powers and could take over the world. But she still chose to not abuse her powers and use them for everyone’s good. So, don’t bother trying to tell Garp or anyone about what Luffy does.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace…. Ace <strong>REALLY SHUT UP. He was shocked, yet at the same time, it’s true.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Luffy could have just simply killed him with no effort, yet…. She didn’t. Did she saw him as something more than just a kid with bad blood?</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo couldn’t help… but feel completely sorry for Luffy. Because, it was like she was sacrificing herself to have people look and fear her, much worse than Ace.</p><p> </p><p>Ace started to understand why Garp was trying to ‘spoil’ Luffy into a normal girl.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he wasn’t spoiling her at all…</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it…. Despite the toys and the drawings in Luffy’s room, the room looked like it was a special cage for monsters in the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was treating her like an animal or worse… brainwashing her so she will forget her powers….</p><p> </p><p>Sabo was nearly thinking the same as well after what Ace told him about her.</p><p> </p><p>That’s… That’s so cruel than what Ace suffered. Drake was sneaking through the back of the bandit’s hideout so Dadan won’t realize that Luffy was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Law was in Luffy’s room, clearly worried where Luffy went since she almost went past their sneaking out curfew. Corazon was there too but was really relieved that Luffy was okay.</p><p> </p><p>As Ace just went to Dadan’s cabin normally, Sabo was following with him too. What Luffy did that they saw may haunt them but at the same time, what Luffy suffered as a six-year-old that they DON’T KNOW might have been more terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan and the bandits slightly freaked out that there was ANOTHER kid that barged into the place, but Corazon accepted Sabo without any hesitation.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>One day, Dadan was surprised to see Makino and Woop Slap arriving to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Makino! What are you doing here?” Dadan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I came here to take Luffy to Foosha Village today! Woop Slap and the other villagers discussed things, so I came here with him.” Makino looked at Woop Slap.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? But Garp doesn’t want me to make Luffy go out-” Dadan said but got interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we already alarmed Garp and he agreed.” Woop Slap said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo were hearing the commotion. They were away from sight but managed to see Makino and Woop Slap from the woods. Luffy, Drake, and Law were in Luffy’s room, discussing some creatures that are hard to hunt. Corazon was just getting firewood.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed? Agreed to what?” Dadan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re taking Luffy to a doctor. That’s all the villagers’ idea. Not Garp’s.” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? But Luffy’s not sick anywhere-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Nonono. Not that kind of doctor…. More like uh….” Woop Slap pointed at his brain to gesture. Dadan got it.</p><p> </p><p>“A psychologist? For a six-year-old girl?” Dadan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well….” Makino and Woop Slap then whispered so Ace and Sabo couldn’t hear well.</p><p> </p><p>All they saw was Dadan’s face slowly turn into shock, confusion, and horror as Makino and Woop Slap told her details on what happened to their bandit rival Higuma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Well you're not wrong but at the same time, there is a complicated misunderstanding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy was called by Makino so that Luffy can ‘go see a doctor’. As she left, she started to see horrified and disbelief looks from Dadan and the bandits with her. Oh crap, that’s right…. They didn’t know about the other rival bandits in the mountains. Makino must have told them about Higuma. Who else?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was on a wooden chair, swaying back and forth as the psychologist, Seibou, was looking at Luffy with surprised eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seibou never seen a case like this. In fact, he has been a psychologist and helping suicidal people for decades but this girl…. <strong>This girl is the true meaning of suffering a horrible childhood.</strong></p><p> </p><p>What Seibou meant was….. He understood that Garp wanted to teach Luffy about survival. But sometimes, Garp was putting things really too far.</p><p> </p><p>Seibou recalled years ago that Garp was boasting about his granddaughter and that he will make her train in the jungle. The villagers were first hesitant about it due to how insane the training can get.</p><p> </p><p>Seibou was completely against it.</p><p> </p><p>*FLASHBACK OF A NEW PAST TAKE 3*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sending a child to a jungle with no guidance!? Not only that, a <strong>three-year old CHILD!?</strong>” Seibou was repeating Garp’s words in pure horror.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right! She will be an admiral and will make me proud!” Garp said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I REFUSE.</strong>” Seibou yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I REFUSE!! I CANNOT LET YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN GRANDCHILD!</strong>” Seibou yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She will learn how to survive the jungle and can become strong. Training at a very young age is necessary!” Garp yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I understand you want your daughter strong… BUT HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE GRANDCHILD’S MENTALITY!? YOU ARE GOING TOO FAR!! IF SHE KEEPS TRAINING IN THE JUNGLE, SHE MIGHT THINK OF SOME HORRIFYING CONCEPT THAT WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU SENT HER OVER THERE! IT’S NOT JUST THE POWER PEOPLE WILL REALLY FEAR OF, IT’S THE POWER <span class="u">AND THE MENTALITY</span>!! THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WHAT IS MORAL AND IMMORAL! YOU WILL RUIN THAT POOR CHILD’S INSTINCTS!!</strong>” Seibou yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Garp just didn’t listen at all. He just laughed it off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>GARP REALLY SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SEIBOU’S WORDS….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*FLASHBACK TAKE END*</p><p> </p><p>Seibou glared at the floor. Seibou warned Garp but did Garp listen? <strong>NO, HE DIDN’T.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Ever since, Seibou REALLY HATED Garp’s guts and ‘stupidity’.</p><p> </p><p>Seibou’s head snapped back into reality. There was Luffy worried if Seibou was okay or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Ossan. Are you okay?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yes, yes. I am well. Don’t worry.” Seibou smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“….Luffy, I hear that people are really worried for you…” Seibou said.</p><p> </p><p>“….More like scared of me….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>‘I… Well yes. I cannot lie….” Seibou admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“But they at least know I did it for their good!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are an optimistic child…. Makino told me about your scars….” Seibou mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well yeah….” Luffy gripped her long sleeved arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like to show them?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s best not to. If I keep showing it, people will not let me go onto the sea!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“You still want to be a pirate huh?” Seibou smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I want to be free! Better than being a marine.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s for sure….</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>“….And what will you do once you become one?” Seibou rested his hand on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find friends and not be alone again!” Luffy declared herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alone? Again?” Seibou picked that up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like to be alone….” Seibou said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s the worst thing that can happen…. Being alone <strong>makes you feel like you want to kill yourself… Sometimes… Sometimes being alone can make you do things</strong>. Things that you just want to forget….” Luffy said, in a trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget things? Like….?” Seibou was sitting up, feeling dread.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>When you see meat, you think that meat is tender and juicy right? I still love eating meat</strong>…. <strong>Being alone for years…. No animals…. No water….. No one that I can talk to…..Hurting yourself constantly</strong>….” Luffy rambled from topic to another random topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Eating meat?....” Seibou’s heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….I did things…. That I cannot stop myself on….. I couldn’t forgive nasty people you know. I…I was hallucinating for years…. That I was hunting down deers and other sea animals…. But…. I finally realized when I had to cool my head down…..”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“……You were eating <strong>HUMAN</strong><strong>CORPSES?</strong>” Seibou slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…………Yeah. I honestly thought it wasn’t that bad…. Survival is <strong>NECESSARY. RIGHT?</strong>” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Seibou shook. He couldn’t believe this…. This is…. Everything about this girl is tragic…</p><p> </p><p>And the more reason Seibou hated Garp more. And Seibou will bet that all the villagers will shun Garp out for this…..</p><p> </p><p>“….Do you still eat corpses now?….” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I’m sorry….. I cannot help it….. But at least they are bad people!....Nobody cares if those eaten people are bad right?” Luffy squirmed with a smile. But Seibou could tell that Luffy was secretly sad and happy at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How many did you eat?” Seibou still gripped himself to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>Honestly…. I lost count…. After I think…. FIVE HUNDRED?</strong>” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..FIVE…” Seibou looked down. This is too much. He could tell Luffy <strong>WAS NOT LYING. SEIBOU WOULD KNOW.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Is that why…. you like to lick blood?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Still tastes fine if you get used to it. It also describes me as a very strong person!” Luffy stood up with her small legs.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ALSO </strong>describing you as a strong person? Luffy… What else happened to you?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……Well…. I tried to jump off cliffs and dismember my arms so I can die… People may think suicide is weak and cowardly…. But sometimes… it doesn’t matter if you do not mind the pain.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times you tried doing that…..?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter! I have a second chance! I can help everyone! Everyone is alive!” Luffy jumped up and down in happiness. Seibou was quiet. On the inside, Seibou felt like he was crumbling, that his worst fears came true….</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOURS LATER…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seibou came out of the private office where Luffy was still staying in. As Seibou came out of the door, he saw Makino’s horrified face. Woop Slap was there too, trying not to puke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE TWO HEARD EVERYTHING.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“F-Five hundred corpses….?” Makino whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The poor girl’s not lying. If she was, she would be the greatest liar in the world…. But it’s impossible. She is only a six-year old. I could tell she’s suffering a breakdown in a slight way. She rambles on like she wanted to talk a lot about what has happened to her…. Also….” Seibou was looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I suspect she was sexually abused as well….” Seibou gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….WHAT?</strong>” Makino and Woop Slap’s face <strong>completely paled.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“For a six year-old, she already knows about kissing and romantic feelings…. You heard her. She also described <strong>how she was with a boy who comforts her no matter what horrible situation it is…. She flushes and was rubbing her hands on her neck, showing signs of implied sexual activity. It’s…. It’s sick….</strong>” Seibou whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“No….Oh no…” Makino really collapsed without knowing and felt like throwing up too. She covered her screams.</p><p> </p><p>Woop Slap didn’t say anything. He got out of the doctor’s building in a disgusted rage.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ace was outside of the doctor’s building, right next to the walls where Luffy was talking to Seibou. Ace was horrified. He heard everything too. What…. What happened to this girl…. WHERE THE FUCK WAS GARP IN ALL OF THIS!!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The kindest guys can sometimes be the scariest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sabo was just staring at Luffy’s room… He just…. He frowned. This atmosphere…. The locked doors….. The abandoned toys…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It’s just like Sabo’s room before Sabo ran away to the Gray Terminal….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy and Sabo…. They are the same… Despite their situations… They are the same.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Being in a cage-like situation… One for status…. The other for power….</p><p> </p><p>Both are being destined to become something they are forced to become by their own relatives.</p><p> </p><p>One for greed. And the other for fear.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo doesn’t want to remember his room again and just forgot about it. He heard footsteps coming back and forth. He took a look at the wooden cabin hallway to see Law worried, hiding his expression with a book. Drake was just standing on the opposite side of the hallway, unamused at Law’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Law. Calm down. It’s not like Luffy will be gone forever.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“But she’s gone to a doctor! I AM A DOCTOR! So why a different one!?” Law worried.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not really a doctor, you are trying to become one….” Sabo said the fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! At least I know how to fix injuries properly!” Law flinched at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure she will be fine.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake heard whisperings from the cabin living room.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So it was true…..” Dogura whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But she’s a little girl! She can’t have that kind of power!” Magra panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s HIGUMA we’re talking about! Considering she’s Garp’s grandchild…… I believe Makino. And Makino <strong>has no reason to lie.</strong>” Dadan shook.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So that’s why Garp ordered us with pure fear to lock Luffy in a room…..” Dogura realized.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But… She protected Makino and the other villagers from Higuma right? What’s really there to be really afraid of her?....” Magra questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so…..” Dogura trailed off. Magra and Dadan looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…..I saw it…..” Dogra said.</p><p> </p><p>“Saw what?” Dadan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>B-Bluejam….. I SAW BLUEJAM’S CORPSE….</strong>” Dogra said.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Sabo’s and Drake’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! BLUEJAM IS DEAD!? <strong><em><span class="u">THE</span></em>BLUEJAM!?</strong>” Magra realized. Dadan was shocked too.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Luffy killed him!? SHE WENT OUT!?” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! I did not see her….I-I was just getting some vines but….. <strong>I saw Bluejam’s corpse. His head was smashed. His other goons….. All of their heads exploded….. JUST LIKE HOW MAKINO DESCRIBED HIGUMA’S GOONS…..</strong>” Dogura said.</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong><em><span class="u">OH NO….</span></em></strong>’ Sabo and Drake reacted. Law started to realize they are talking about Luffy as the three boys went closer to hear what they are talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No…. Then if that’s so….” Dadan was panicking too.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s not all….. <strong>THE CORPSES HAD HUMAN BITE MARKS…. CANNIBALISM!!</strong>” Dogra cried.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon came back into the cabin, carrying a pile of firewood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home! Agh!” Corazon tripped but slowly got back up. Dadan, Dogra, and Magra were looking at Corazon with horrified eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow…. Oh? You’re usually not laughing much….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. Makino and Woop Slap carried Luffy to see a doctor…” Dadan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Okay?” Corazon was curious on their reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“Makino told me what Luffy did to the other bandits…..” Dadan said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“You were taking care of her to not let her go out of that room right!? You’re following Garp’s orders right!?” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon sighed and took a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I let her go out.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT!?</span></em></strong>” Dadan cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not follow unethical orders.” Corazon blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“WE WILL GET OUR ASSES KICKED BY GARP!! AND HE SERIOUSLY MEANT THAT WHEN HE CAME HERE WITH THAT CHILD!!” Dogura said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that child killed <strong>BLUEJAM! SHE JUST KILLED A DANGEROUS PIRATE IN THE MOST BRUTAL WAY!!</strong>” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon looked up. He didn’t know that. But he still kept his cool.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did Bluejam do?” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>The mountain bandits realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Um well…. People know him for mercilessly killing women and children….. But even so…. How Luffy killed Bluejam with her powers….” Dogura said.</p><p> </p><p>“By hearing that, even if Luffy let Bluejam lived, Bluejam will not learn his lesson.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“DOESN’T IT BOTHER YOU!!?” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I HAVE A KID, WHO HAD A LIFE-THREATENING DISEASE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN EASILY CURED IF THE GOVERNMENT JUST DID IT’S JOB, YET PEOPLE BELIEVED IN LIES THAT THE DISEASE WAS CONTAGIOUS AND VIEWED THE KID AS A MONSTER! HE WOULD’VE DIED IF LUFFY DIDN’T SHOW UP. LUFFY IS NO DIFFERENT WITH HER POWERS BEING FEARED BY HER OWN GRANDFATHER, THE GUY WHO MADE HER HAVE THOSE POWERS. SO NO, I’M NOT BOTHERED AT ALL.</strong>” Corazon gritted his teeth with very angry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Law…. Law was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan and the mountain bandits are shocked. They became quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>And what the hell are YOU DOING? You are acting NO DIFFERENT FROM GARP.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>The bandits never thought a clumsy, smiling person who has a lower rank than Garp <strong>could be much scarier.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But they realized, he was right. There was Ace, who was being looked down for being Gold D Rodger’s son, people calling him a devil’s son.</p><p> </p><p>They became quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I THOUGHT SO….</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“….L-look. We’re not sure what Luffy did….” Dogura tried to say something. Corazon interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Makino tell you what kind of doctor?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A psychologist….” Dadan answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess you might understand Luffy more…. Trust me…. The villagers actually hate Garp. They are finding more reasons….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? They ALL hate Garp?” Dadan was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Dogura asked.</p><p> </p><p>“People…. People think he is ungrateful for his granddaughter trying so hard to be like him… Only for him to fear her… How do you feel when you have a parent who wants you to succeed, only to be <strong>jealous or afraid of you instead when you did everything they asked?</strong>” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>The bandits said nothing. THAT’s unfair.</p><p> </p><p>They heard the door open. Everyone looked to see a horrified Ace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I wanna meet someone soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace slowly told everyone in the cabin about Seibou’s results. There was horrified silence. Corazon shook while Drake felt completely sick. Law had a devastated face.</p><p> </p><p>The corpses and blood licking, they slowly/barely understand…. But not the sexual abuse part.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sexual abuse….? She’s SIX!!” Dogra yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“And <strong>five hundred corpses….</strong>” Magra whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo… Sabo felt numb. His hearing couldn’t work well as he just heard muffled yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“What has the girl suffered?.... Where was GARP in ALL OF THIS!?” Dadan said in despair.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…<em><span class="u">..That’s what I FUCKING THOUGHT</span></em>!</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“No….. She didn’t tell him?” Dogra cried.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like it. If Garp knew about the sexual abuse, HE WOULD do something about it….” Corazon admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BUT HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HER!!</strong>” Dadan yelled. Corazon had an angry look. Dadan was right about that.</p><p> </p><p>Ace…. Ace was numb.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy suffered <strong>worse than him. Luffy worked HARDER. A girl YOUNGER THAN HIM!? </strong></p><p> </p><p>Yet she still smiles….</p><p> </p><p>“I-It doesn’t make sense…. How could a girl suffer this much? This is too much! EVEN FOR US!!” Magra said.</p><p> </p><p>Law covered his mouth in pure horror. Oh, poor Luffy…. What has she suffered? Did she even know what happened to her!?</p><p>Drake never thought Luffy would suffer THIS much. She and him are not just the same. She was worse.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Where’s Luffy? Will she be back?” Dogra asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet…. The WHOLE TOWN is talking…..” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh….. I’m sure they REALLY hate Garp now.” Dadan said with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo was really quiet and sweating…. Despite the pirates or mean bandits lurking around…. He might have a bright idea who it might possibly be….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And those type of people are really common in his past hometown.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabo felt sick.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was still in Seibou’s private office, looking outside the window to see the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>When will she get out?</p><p> </p><p>She saw the pier close by. There was a small boat. She wants to go out and do good things for her friends again.</p><p> </p><p>Ah….. There was Kid! And Killer!</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh man…. Those two… I really wanted to be friends with them forever…..</em>Luffy recalled her memories.</p><p> </p><p>Kid, despite his personality, were on good terms with Luffy before everything went to hell. When Kid died protecting Killer from a Pacifista beam…. He ordered Killer to protect Luffy at all costs. Killer did with heavy tears.</p><p> </p><p>But it was short months before Killer died from fighting and shielding Luffy and Law.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wants to be close friends with them.</p><p> </p><p>She had to get out. It was hard hearing Makino’s muffled cries from the other door. She didn’t want her to suffer because of her (<em>And what did I do that made her cry?</em>).</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Seibou saw Luffy looking outside of the window for a brief second and Luffy just sat back down immediately as she heard the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you looking at?” Seibou asked gently.</p><p>“The pier.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Why?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…” Luffy was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to sail?” Seibou analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>“…..” Luffy kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to?” Seibou guessed right.</p><p> </p><p>“To make more friends.” Luffy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Make more friends? Ah. That’s right…. You hate to be alone…” Seibou recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, don’t you want to play by yourself? Have some alone time at least?” Seibou suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I had that too many times… I don’t wanna have alone time! I wanna be with friends!” Luffy declared.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about friends in this island?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have treasured brothers but I wanna have friends from around the world!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Brothers?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Well…” Luffy looked away nervously. Not yet…. But soon.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell.” Seibou said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. I am tired of talking and waiting for a long time so….” Luffy droned on.</p><p> </p><p>Seibou had a suspicious look but let Luffy out.</p><p> </p><p>There was Makino, who immediately went to Luffy. She knelt down and hugged her. Luffy missed hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Luffy… Let’s go back to Dadan okay?” Makino said, having a weak voice.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was confused but she just gave into it. For now, she still wants to see Ace, Sabo, Law and Drake.</p><p>Seibou had a concerned look. A young girl managed to go to North Blue ALL BY HERSELF only for the purpose to make friends? He’s pretty sure that Luffy is a very good girl and wants to make everyone happy. But what she is doing….. is too far for a young child. Especially what she suffered through.</p><p> </p><p>Makino saw Seibou still wanting to talk to her so Makino gestured Luffy to go outside for a while. Luffy nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I-Is there anything we can help?” Makino gestured to herself and all the other implied villagers.</p><p> </p><p>“For all I know…. She shouldn’t leave the island, hell <strong>this village</strong>, in the worst cases.” Seibou suggested. Makino could tell that this decision wasn’t biased. Seibou may have hated Garp but Seibou still acts based on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“….Shanks would be so sad…” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he will get it once everyone tells him….” Seibou said without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Makino was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Will Garp be alarmed about this?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if we did tell him and he reacts bad….. What to make up for what Luffy suffered, it is too late….” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“But you will still tell him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. But personally.” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“Better that way….” Seibou said.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy came back to Dadan’s cabin and saw everyone waiting for her. She ran and hugged the youngsters, unaware of their horrid and tragic expressions.</p><p> </p><p>Law sniffed and hugged her so tightly, not wanting to let her go. Ace slowly gave into the hug as Sabo gave in without hesitation. Drake was stroking the back of Luffy’s head. Luffy smiled, feeling nice.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Dadan, and the other bandits saw Makino’s face. They were prepared for the worst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A child suffering of Touch Starvation.... No wait, there are two children who are suffering from it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A WEEK LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was outside with Sabo, Ace, and Law. Law was just smiling and was following Luffy with a blush like usual. Ace was starting to warm up to her as he started to protect her from large tigers or snakes. Sabo was being close to Luffy too.</p><p> </p><p>There was something with Sabo. Luffy didn’t know what but she realized something was different about Sabo than what she usually knows about him….</p><p> </p><p>*<strong>LUFFY’S MEMORY FOR THE NEW PAST SCENARIO 1</strong>*</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy was alone in her room for a while. The bandits were making sure she will not leave during the night. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After hearing Makino about Seibou’s reports and analysis, confirming Ace’s story to be true… The bandits REALLY had a change of heart and behavior. Dadan…. Dadan never heard of a child who suffered through so much evil before while Garp was turning a blind eye… The bandits started to be closer to Luffy in a good way. Luffy thought it was awkward at first, but she knows they are good.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ace, Law, and Drake promised they will bring back some animal meat so she will have something. Luffy pouted and was just looking out of the window. The moon looks clear…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She heard a knock on the wall. She looked behind to see Sabo, who was kindly smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah! Sabo! What are you doing here? Aren’t you going outside?” Luffy asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well…. I didn’t feel like it. I actually wanted to hang out with you. You’re lonely right?” Sabo asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sabo sat down next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The thing is, Sabo knew how Luffy must have felt when she is in the room. Just like how Sabo was when his parents lock him in the room. Sabo was all alone, wanting someone to talk to. Someone who shares his pain.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy rested her head on his shoulder. Sabo patted her head.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, do you still love your grandfather?” Sabo asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course! He may be scary, but for a good reason!” Luffy smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sabo looked down with a stern expression.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Even if he is scared of you?” Sabo said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not scared of me! He’s protecting me. I’m sure!” Luffy said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Alright….” Sabo won’t pressure her too far.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sabo!” Luffy smiled and hugged Sabo tight. Sabo was surprised of the contact. It was nice, warm….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey. Hey…” Sabo laughed. Sabo was patting her, unsure of the contact. The hugs he had been receiving from Luffy were weird, alien…. But really nice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He never received this contact before…. All he received was slaps, stabs, punches, breaking bones, and hair pulls but not this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Sabo realized, he was nuzzling his face at Luffy’s cheek. Luffy called it out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sabo? Sabo?” Luffy repeated. Sabo realized as his head back into reality.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah! Sorry! Was it weird?” Sabo pulled away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No! No! I liked it!” Luffy smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Sabo asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!” Luffy’s smile widened. Sabo was a little surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sabo really was surprised. To Sabo, he always thought it was a bad thing….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Just doing that meant a slap in the face…. Or a punch on the head. Or a push away (if Sabo’s parents were in a good mood). Or worse moments, Sabo’s head grabbed and had his head banged at the edge of the table. He thought it was ‘weird’, ‘stupid’, or even possibly ‘humiliating’…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sabo couldn’t help but tear up. It-It was sooo nice hearing from it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy started to panic.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“S-Sabo?? Why are you crying!? Did I do something bad??” Luffy panicked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh….no… No… I’m fine it’s just…. I never felt this before…. It’s new to me…” Sabo wiped his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy tried to make him feel better by hugging him more. Sabo liked it. It felt soo nice. Soo warm…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>_______________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sabo opened up to her. He told her about what he was. He felt so much better talking to someone who can understand him so much.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A noble’s son… But you didn’t like it did you?” Luffy said with a gentle smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy sorta expected this to happen. But she was always okay for who Sabo is.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I never liked it… Those eople only care about money and status…. Even marrying a princess. If you don’t marry a person with high status…. You are useless. I wanted something more… I’m not like them… I got out to Gray Terminal to know what it was like to be free. I want to go out to the sea someday. To be a pirate!” Sabo declared with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re amazing!” Luffy smiled, encouraging Sabo. Sabo’s smile widened. He then glomped her with a hug. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Feels soo nice….” Sabo whispered. Luffy giggled and patted Sabo’s back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luffy’s instincts were telling her something is slightly off. But she didn’t care since it was Sabo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She heard the cabin’s front door opened and she got off from Sabo and ran to see Ace, Law, and Drake, who were happy to see her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sabo was left in the room…. The warmth was slowly disappearing. He didn’t want it gone…. He loved it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted more of it…. He still wants it…. He won’t waste a single moment of it…..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*<strong>SENARIO END</strong>*</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luffy brushed it off. It’s probably nothing. Sabo still wants to hold hands with Luffy, wanting to talk to her, anything. Law started to grit his teeth in pure rage every time he sees it.</p><p> </p><p>Ace felt something was off when he sees it too. It sorta bothers him seeing that Sabo was getting Luffy’s attention for a while but it’s not like anything bad would happen at all.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was just doing his own thing, he still loves to knit something and give it to Luffy. He really acts like Luffy’s godfather in a way… (Ace was shocked when he heard from Drake himself that he was 19….)</p><p> </p><p>Sabo loves the contact. He would never let anyone hurt Luffy ever again. He will never let Luffy feel through what he suffered. He won’t. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was happy that everyone is getting along (in a way).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A sorry letter to Cora-san about the kids who will do anything to help the inspirational little girl.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welp. This sucks….</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was locked in the room. She tried. She tried to go on the pier without anyone noticing. She tried to leave an apology note, saying that she will leave to find some friends she has to help.</p><p><br/>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LAST NIGHT…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She tried to go onto the pier in the middle of the night, only to see Seibou at the pier. Luffy stopped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“….I thought you would come here someday….” Seibou frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked down as Seibou tried to gesture Luffy to come to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Luffy… It’s not that I’m completely stopping you…. You are tired. You’re not thinking straight….” Seibou said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just looking for friends.” Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone. Seibou shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends that <strong>don’t even know you…. Who did not even meet you before… Friends that you might not know?</strong>” Seibou called back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I might have more friends because I can help them!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Which can cost you <strong>YOUR LIFE.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! So what?” Luffy said, as she tried to go on a small boat. Seibou ran and grabbed her shoulders without a painful grip.</p><p> </p><p>“What will Ace say? What about Sabo? Law? Drake? Those other friends you have here? They will think you abandoned them!” Seibou raised his voice a little bit.</p><p>“I left them a note. They will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, they don’t even know you will leave…” Seibou said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well….” Seibou got Luffy there.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they now?” Seibou asked.</p><p> </p><p>“At the jungle getting animals and wood.” Luffy answered.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think they feel if they noticed you are leaving to another island? They will be worried sick!”</p><p> </p><p>That was when Makino was getting materials in late night, she heard a child arguing with a grown man. She recognized the child’s voice as Luffy. She realized it was coming from the pier and her heart dropped. She dropped her grocery bags onto the ground and ran to the pier.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Luffy with Seibou. Luffy turned around to see her. That was when Luffy knew she was busted.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn’t want to hear the panicked cries. There was nothing to worry about. She’s not tired, she’s not depressed, she’s not suicidal anymore. Not anymore. She has a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>She was in her room, looking outside the window. She then heard the door open.</p><p> </p><p>All of the youngster boys were looking at her with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Makino told us what you were about to do. We even saw the note….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” Luffy softly said. Law went up to her and sat down with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to help someone? You don’t want us to be hurt so you wanted to go by yourself, right?” Law asked, defending Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Luffy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to go?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“South Blue!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SOUTH BLUE!?</strong>” Ace nearly yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering the sea monster that she can control, she can be there in a day…” Drake said. Law nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh….” Sabo was impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“But, how will she survive at the South Blue without any food or map?” Ace argued back. Good point.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…..” Luffy looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“….I want to go with you!” Law declared to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Eh!?” Luffy blushed in surprise!</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well I want to go with you too!” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Wow….” Luffy was very surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna go with you too!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!” Sabo whined.</p><p> </p><p>“But… Who will keep in tabs about what is privately happening in this island?” Drake thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Law was hugging Luffy’s left arm tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can keep tabs….” Sabo said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ace was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“If it is for Luffy’s sake. Then I can do it!” Sabo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure Sabo?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You guys sorta require an informant so I can be of use!” Sabo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want Sabo to be alone….” Luffy worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine! Better than living with nobles in Goa Kingdom! And besides I have something to do here. I am not that prepared enough to go to the sea yet. I need to keep guard of the money we stole from thugs!” Sabo admitted. That’s true.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Then use this!” Luffy ran to her mountain pile of abandoned toys, finding two Den-den Mushis.</p><p> </p><p>“Here! Take one! If you feel lonely use this!” Luffy smiled. She gave one to Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Luffy!” Sabo took the den-den Mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“I am curious how you took control of a sea monster….” Ace admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. It’s a cool ability I have!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since we went on an adventure. I miss the excitement. And I will do anything to help you.” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You need a doctor too!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut the hell up, we both know the reason why YOU want to go!” Ace and Drake look at Law with an annoyed glare. Luffy was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY. I’m the one who can slice your bodies and make you scream in terror.</strong>” Law glared back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo~! Don’t feel alone okay?” Luffy hugged Sabo. Sabo chuckled and hugged Luffy back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I should write a note to Cora-san first…” Law realized that the youngsters will go alone so Law found a paper and wrote.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TWO MORNINGS LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dadan was the first to wake up early. She was stumbling around, avoiding the sleeping Corazon and the bandits to check on Luffy’s room, where the kids were supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wake up kids! There will be chores to do.” Dadan said.</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Did you hear me?” Dadan’s voice got louder.</p><p> </p><p>Still no response. Strange. Luffy would wake up to it. So does Ace.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan felt a bad feeling about this so she tried to unlock Luffy’s door. <strong>IT WAS ALREADY UNLOCKED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THERE WAS NO ONE.</strong>
</p><p>Dadan panicked with her loud screaming and worries.</p><p>Corazon woke up on the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LUFFY! SHE’S GONE!! AS ARE THE OTHER BOYS!!</strong>” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” Corazon panicked and tripped backwards. Then Corazon heard something crumble. It was something in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon took a mysterious note out. It was folded and had the words: “<strong>Read me. I’m so sorry Cora-san</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Corazon opened the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Dear Cora-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">If you are reading this, we already left the pier to go to South Blue. I’m sorry we left without you. And I know that you will worry for me. But Luffy wanted to go out and talk to a friend of hers over at South Blue. But we still appreciate how you took care of us and stood by our side. We are trying to learn how to be strong and learn more about the world. A doctor has to see if there are more sick patients after all. But we still all love you for being with us. So we all really felt bad that we left you. You are the kindest guy ever. For Sabo, he went back to his private hideout at Gray Terminal (he wanted me to tell you that). He has a den-den mushi so you can talk to us if you want (but please only you and no one else.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">We will come back to the island in two-three weeks. Please don’t worry too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Law. Luffy. Ace. Drake. Sabo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">P.S. We’re so sorry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The names were in a different handwriting, possibly from each of the kids themselves. Corazon teared up with a smile. That was the nicest note he ever had. It made him so happy.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon looked out of the cabin window and knows deep down in his heart that Luffy will inspire so many people to have a good heart.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing!” Ace smiled as he saw the sea monster pulling the small ship that the three boys (and one girl) were riding on in full speed.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we going?” Drake asked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy remembered what Kidd had told Luffy about his home island before he died from the bad future…</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>To an island that smells like Curry Udon!</strong>” Luffy said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. There is NO SUCH THING as a pure, clean, innocent village. There is always some kind of hidden dark secret that it is best not knowing unless there is a reason.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ONE DAY LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy hopped on the pier of a new island. Ace had an amazed look. Law and Drake slowly got off and looked at the buildings…</p><p> </p><p>And not only that, there were so many restaurants. The curry udon smell was sorta strong but savory too. This is the right island!</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! This is great!!” Luffy stretched her arms out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been in the South Blue before….. Sabo will be amazed too…. But why did he want to stay over at the East Blue still?..... He wanted to go out onto the sea….” Ace whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! There’s some monkfish hotpots!” Drake pointed at one restaurant. Drake always heard about how good they are, but he never tried it before. All he received was moldy apples and bread. But when Luffy appeared, he started to eat more savory foods. He wanted to try new things that were common, but he never had before.</p><p> </p><p>“Then lets go there!” Luffy said. Drake went jittery with nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? But I don’t want to force you into eating something I want. It’s selfish…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! We all are hungry anyway! Shishishi!” Luffy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell… Looks good though.” Ace looked at a display picture of the food at the restaurant door.</p><p> </p><p>Law was just looking unfazed but wanted to eat something made for him so he just went. Besides it couldn’t taste that bad.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>HOLY COW It was SOOO GOOD!</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters were eating the monkfish hotpot in <strong>SECONDS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It was pretty amazing how a deep sea fish was tasty if it was cooked right.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that it was cheap!</p><p> </p><p><em>Why did Kidd leave his hometown to be a pirate? It is amazing here! </em>Luffy thought. Kidd may told Luffy about what his hometown smelled like but not what happened there. He didn’t want to talk much about it. Did something happen?</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! There are small shops here!” Luffy pointed at an outlet. The town looked <strong>VERY CLEAN.</strong>No trash were lying on the ground. That’s….. That’s amazing in a weird way.</p><p> </p><p>Law just couldn’t help but felt like the town reminded himself of Flevalance…. It’s such a clean atmosphere….</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Why don’t we find some things that interest us! We can split!” Luffy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go with you.” Law immediately said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh go fuck yourself! <strong>WE ALL KNOW WHY!</strong>” Ace yelled in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH? WELL IT LOOKS LIKE MY THREAT FROM TWO DAYS AGO DIDN’T REACH TO YOU AT ALL!</strong>” Law yelled in anger as he took out his small sword from his back. But Drake hit Ace’s and Law’s head with his fist. They fell face flat onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AND I’M THE OLDEST. Be quiet.</strong>You’re scaring Luffy.” Drake said in a scary calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Guys, it’s only a small outlet! I’m sure it won’t be far and not like we will be lost!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Maybe we return at this large fountain after the sky starts to turn orange.” Drake suggested. Luffy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Good idea! I’m gonna head north!” Luffy said as the pointed the direction.</p><p> </p><p>“….Alright then! Please stay safe.” Drake softly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled and ran as Drake dragged Law and Ace by the back collar of their shirts.</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was humming, feeling a tiny bit shy since this place is new. Hell, she <strong>never went</strong>to South Blue NOR in North Blue before…</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was looking around and was so into the stores, she didn’t recognize that during the whole time she was in the island, <strong>many adult men were staring at her in surprise.</strong></p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even know (including Ace, Law, and Drake) during the monkfish hotpot time, people were whispering.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she saw a store that caught her eyes. It was a plain simple store with cool wooden bracelets. She went up to an old store owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mister!” Luffy alarmed. The old man looked down to see Luffy in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello…. You’re…. a child….” The man slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Well yeah…. I just think your store is cool!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s been years… So many years since there was one…</strong>” The man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Luffy cocked her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Nothing…. Are you new here?” The man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! A traveler!” Luffy piped.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice…. Where are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>East Blue!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“East Blue!? Wow…. You are from a faraway place!” The man admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don’t I give you something nice as a token?” The man smiled as he dug through his stall cabinet. He then took out a thin metal bracelet with metallic paint. Shiny!</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go little girl!” The man smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!?” Luffy smiled. The old man smiled. Suddenly, much to Luffy’s confusion, the old man went closer to her and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m a really nice guy and not like the others…. So I will say this to you once. <span class="u">Get out of this town.</span>It’s for your own sake…..<span class="u">There’s a REASON why there are no children appearing here</span>….</strong>” The old man warned.</p><p> </p><p>“No children?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just walk away from the store okay? Sail away from this island….” The old man gestured. Luffy was hesitant, but slowly left the store.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, the old man was right. She never seen a child in this village…. Hell, it was mostly men. Like adult men here. No moms, no dads, no children Luffy can make friends with.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy pouted at the loneliness, but still considered the old man’s warnings.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to an empty alleyway to find more stores. Luffy was feeling a little tired so she was sitting on an abandoned barrel nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she heard a new voice at the end of the empty alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!?”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy jumped and saw a boy with long blond bangs that was covering his eyes. He jumped down from a two-story building roof. She saw sickles at the back of the boy’s waist. She realized who the boy is.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>AH! KILLER</em></strong><em>!</em>Luffy’s eyes widened with a huge smile. The young teenage Killer was surprised that there is a small girl alone in this village.</p><p> </p><p>“Little girl! What are you doing here!? <strong>You could have been taken! Did you escape!?</strong>” The blond boy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Um. No…. I just got here from East Blue….” Luffy was confused even more by Killer’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“East Blue!? Oh dear! You poor girl…. You don’t even know!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Killer and Luffy heard footsteps. A group of nasty dirty looking men had blocked the small alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Well lookie here! Two kiddies! More money for us! And there is a little girl!” The leader of the nasty group said.</p><p> </p><p>“A girl!? Well it looks like the citizens were not lying after all!” The leader’s crewmate said.</p><p> </p><p>“Citizens?” Luffy caught that word. Killer gritted his teeth and carried Luffy like she was some kind of princess. Luffy was surprised by the sudden action.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Killer then used the ledges of the building windows to jump back up to the roof to escape.</strong>He then jumped from building to building in a quick minute.</p><p> </p><p>“AFTER THEM!” The leader yelled. But they already lost the two.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy panicked a little as she was worried that Law, Drake, and Ace will notice she was being carried to another place by her new friends.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Luffy were already outside of the village. In fact, they are in a desert, coming near an underground cave.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! What’s going on!?” Luffy cried. Killer still ran, carrying her, and slid under the tunnel at the same time. Luffy thought it was slightly cool.</p><p> </p><p>Killer gently dropped her down and covered the tunnel opening with a rock, making the tunnel look like it’s just an ordinary rock on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re safe here…” Killer gently smiled as he softly grabbed Luffy’s hand and led her to the hideout room. There was another voice that Luffy slowly recognized as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Killer! You back? Stole some food?”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wanted to cry in happiness. <strong>That was Kid’s voice!</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kid. There has been a change of plans!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kid’s head popped out from a pile of gears that were in the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? You usually don’t change your mind….” Kid then saw Luffy as Kid’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A LITTLE GIRL!?</strong>” Kid was highly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! She was a new traveler from East Blue. She was wondering around that village without even knowing what the village secretly does! The citizens already alarmed the child snatchers!” Killer explained. Kid hurriedly dug himself out of the rusty/old gears and walked to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…. Don’t worry! At least they won’t find us. We’ve been here for three years!” Kid assured Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I am happy to meet you! B-But…” Luffy smiled, grabbing his hand. But her smile falters.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But what is wrong with that place?” Luffy asked.</p><p>Kid’s face frowned. Killer looked down too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. First it was my parents. Then my best friends who took care of me. I don't want that happen to you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*FLASHBACK OF A CERTAIN RED-HEAD*</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>YEARS AGO….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid and Killer knew each other for such a long time. Kid’s mother and father took Killer in when Killer’s parents died in a plague.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer’s parents knew Kid’s parents so that’s why Killer was immediately adopted. Sad part is Killer didn’t remember much about his birth parents since he was only twelve months old that time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But Killer still loved Kid’s parents and treated Kid like he was his younger brother. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The two only had each other since the family are merchants, travelling from a small river boat from time to time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were all happy despite the small amounts of money, but they were the greatest family you could feel warm-hearted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>……Until that horrible day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The family was travelling until a group of bandits appeared on the sides of the river and attacked with fire arrows. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was not over. The bandits captured the family and saw some value for the children.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-WAIT! DON’T TAKE OUR BABIES!!” The mother cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah! SHUT UP YOU DRIED UP SHIT HEAD!” The leader bandit grabbed a pistol and killed her point blank in the head like the mother was nothing to him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The father cried in agony and horror, seeing the death of his wife and GOD KNOWS what the bandits will do to his sons.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid and Killer, who were only six and ten respectively, were watching in shock as they couldn’t believe what was happening in front of their own eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“HEY WAIT!! SHE WAS A WOMAN! OH GOD DAMMIT! There goes one of our clients’ assets.” The bandit leader realized his short temper.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“C-Clients? <strong>CLIENTS</strong>?” The father slowly realized that SOMEBODY hired the bandits to kill them and take the children away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The bandit leader did a ‘tch’ and kills the father in a headshot too. Kid and Killer were hugging each other tightly, not wanting to die and leave by their sides.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry kids! We’re gonna take good care of ya!” One of the bandits did a creepy lustful smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“HEY! Let those children go!!” A manly voice was heard. The bandits were looking behind them to see a group of young people, five men and a woman, glaring at them. The group heard some racket, so they decided to investigate.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid and Killer were surprised by those sudden events, they couldn’t move.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently, the group are actually travelers hired to do good things. They are actually young heroes trying to bring justice in the South Blue.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The heroes kicked the bandits’ asses in such ease. Kid and Killer were starting to be inspired by them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid and Killer were still horrified and traumatized by the deaths of their loving parents. They were begging they wanted to wake up and hope it was a nightmare. But it’s reality.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The young heroes decided to take the two kids in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____________________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was years since they were adopted by a group of young heroes. The leader was the young woman, who calls herself Lyan. Lyan was a very nice woman that Kid started to open up to slowly. Killer liked Lyan already.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The two boys were trained how to fight by Lyan’s men in the group. Killer was into sword fights while Kid was into fists and kicks.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The group told stories about cool robots and weapons that can inspire ANY kid. Kid started to have A HUGE INTEREST in mechanics, while Killer learned how to Cook and Sew.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid also managed to eat a devil fruit that has cool magnetic powers. He also started to take control of it and took notes on what he could do with the powers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid slowly started to smile again. Killer started to be happy that there was something that improved their lives, including Kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____________________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One day, the group went to an old village. The old village looked like it was attacked by bandits once a week. So, the villagers were so desperate for help.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The heroes wanted to do anything to help hurt innocent people. Kid and Killer just followed the heroes on what they do.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They found the hideouts on where the bandits are. They fought really hard. Kid was using his powers to kick the bandits’ asses. Killer was also smirking and was taking down some bandits himself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was a successful day. Lyan was proud of her group and kids.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was supposed to be….</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*FLASHBACK To be continued….*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kid told what happens to the children who set foot on the ‘clean’ island. Luffy was still…. <strong>COMEPLETELY HORRIFIED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It all <strong>makes sense now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I HAVE TO GO!” Luffy cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kid was surprised at her decision.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MY FRIENDS! THEY ARE STILL IN THE VILLAGE!!</strong>” Luffy yelled in a terrified voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You had friends!? Are they young!?” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I have to help them!!” Luffy tried to run out of the basement.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t! If those child snatchers are already there, it’s already too late! They will be outnumbered!” Kid was stopping Luffy. Luffy still ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I have to save them!!” Luffy cried.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>“ALRIGHT! NOW TALK! WHO THE FUCK HIRED YOU!?”</strong>Ace yelled in anger as Law was pouring water onto the towel on a (still moving) decapitated head.</p><p> </p><p>“AHH!! Please! PLEASE!! I’LL TALK!” The head with a face of a dirty bandit coughed and yelled in pure fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Talk. What is going on in this city!?” Drake said with unsympathetic eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please! I honestly don’t know much about <strong>why they are doing this! ALL I KNOW IS THAT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE WHO HIRED ME WANT YOU GUYS FOR MONEY SINCE KIDS ARE VERY VALUABLE. ESPECIALLY THE HARDWORKING ONES AND THE LITTLE GIRLS! EVEN ONES WITH POWERS!</strong>” The head said in a broken soul.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer the question. Who hired you?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Law, Drake, and Ace were about to go back to the fountain where they said they will meet each other at the time of dusk. The three boys did, only for Luffy to go missing. The boys started to be alarmed until they were surrounded by a bunch of nasty looking bandits.</p><p> </p><p>Ace, Drake, and Law led them to an empty area and beat the crap out of them. Not surprising. Law managed to use his ope fruit powers to immobilize the leader bandit’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Y-You don’t get it…</strong>.” The moving head wept.</p><p> </p><p>“….What?” Drake started to feel something is off.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHY DO YOU THINK THERE ARE ONLY MEN IN THIS TOWN? HELL, THERE ARE MOSTLY OLD MEN IN THIS FUCKING ISLAND!! WHY DO YOU THINK THERE ARE NO KIDS OR WOMEN!? WE ARE NOT REALLY THE BAD GUYS!!! <span class="u">WE ARE JUST DOING OUR JOBS</span>!!! WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK!!</strong>” The bandit’s head cried.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Are you <strong>fucking serious…? WHERE’S LUFFY!!?</strong>” Law started to get it.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who!?” The bandit was confused.</p><p> </p><p>Law started to get a water bottle, but the bandit panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! I-I’M SERIOUS! IT’S TRUE! I NEVER KNOWN HIM!</strong>” The bandit’s head cried.</p><p> </p><p>The boys knew <strong>the bandit was telling the truth since they never said that Luffy is a girl</strong>. So Luffy was not kidnapped. Maybe hiding…. She didn’t know until these guys showed up!</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met a girl with black hair? The one wearing a white-teal long dress!?” Law gave details.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….Y-Yeah! I met her! But I didn’t get her because there was a blond kid who took her and ran away from our sights!!” The bandit leader cried.</p><p> </p><p>“A blonde kid? Took her away!?” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I never did anything!” The leader cried.</p><p> </p><p>Law had a long thinking, then he said out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.</strong>” Law’s eyes panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? You know who hired them?!” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">IT’S EVERYONE! EVERY ADULT MEN IN THIS VILLAGE!!</span></em></strong><em><span class="u">”</span></em>Law yelled. Drake got the message too.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? BUT WHY!?” Ace was highly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have seen it! I got careless because of the foreign atmosphere!” Law gritted and hated himself for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! LUFFY!” Drake cried in horror.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*FLASHBACK OF A CERTAIN RED-HEAD PART 2*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Man! You two boys did good!” Lyan was laughing along with her adult male friends as Kid and Killer were slightly bashful of it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Now we can celebrate with a party with the villagers!” One male friend raised his fist in victory.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Look!” Killer pointed at the village.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The village people, all of them were men, were crowding to see the heroes and were waiting for them with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow! They hoped we could succeed! Such nice people!” Lyan smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid was smiling, waiting for a feast or something. But Killer…. Killer felt something was off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Usually the village who are in deep despair would cheer hard and cry in happiness. But these men…. They are unusually calm….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, the group of heroes were surrounded by another wave of bandits. They came out from the bushes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no! THERE WERE MORE!?” The swordsman hero was angry and serious. Lyan was hugging Kid and Killer as a last effort to protect them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘So these are the kids you are talking about?” The bandit was talking to the village elder. The citizens nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The heroes were horrified. <strong>WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why yes! One child has the ability of a devil fruit and the other can be capable of labor!” The village elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-WHAT!?” Lyan cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry heroes. But this is tradition. We have to survive…” The village elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tradition?” Killer asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Tradition. You see, we have angered the bandits over a gambling debt, but gambling is fun for us! We lost and we owe them money. Our debt is horrifically large that we could barely afford ourselves. So we had a solution. <strong>WE SELL ALL THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS TO COVER OUR DEBTS. ONCE THEY GIVE US MONEY, WE CAN PAY BACK!</strong>” The village elder explained.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“………..<strong>SO YOU ALL FUCKING STARTED THIS!!!</strong>” Lyan screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why yes. We didn’t have a choice. All the other guys who were against us <strong>are buried six feet down.</strong>” The village elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You bastards! Defend the kids!” Lyan yelled. Her male friends and herself tried to attack, <strong>but the village citizens took out their guns (they were VERY prepared) and shot the group in cold blood.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry….” Lyan cried her last words as she saw a horrified Kid and Killer in her last view.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid and Killer couldn’t scream. Tears pouring out like a waterfall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So cold that you hired these people to their deaths….” The bandit said to the village elder.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well we need to survive. Here are the kids. We will pay you back in an instant!” The elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Oh well. A job’s a job. We need money.” The bandit said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SUDDENLY, A FLYING SWORD COMPLETELY STABBED THROUGH THE BANDIT’S BACK, KILLING HIM. ALL THE VILLAGERS WERE HORRIFIED.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>KILLER SLOWLY LOOKED TO HIS LEFT, WHERE KID WAS IN A SILENT BLIND RAGE, USING HIS DEVIL FRUIT POWERS TO FLING THE SWORD.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Kid…” Killer cried.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“<span class="u">PUNK FUCKING ROTTEN!!!</span>” Kid screamed as all the villagers and the remaining bandits’ sword and guns flung to Kid’s arms.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT THE HELL!? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD US HE IS STILL TRAINING ON HIS POWERS!!!” The bandits screamed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!” The village elder cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ALL THE GUNS AND SWORDS FORMED INTO TWO LARGE MECHANICAL HANDS. KID POINTED HIS HANDS AT ALL THE BANDITS AND VILLAGE MEN.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ALL THE PISTOLS IN HIS MECHANICAL HANDS FIRED.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>___________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….I’m so sorry…” Kid cried as Killer was comforting him. Kid and Killer buried Lyan and her friends’ bodies in a proper burial.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kid…. We need to go…” Killer regretfully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know…” Kid sniffed as he and Killer walked away from a village of bloodied corpses.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s the reason why Kid has a fear of trusting people over the age of 20.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's why Kid felt like he had no one else but Killer.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. THE MISLEADING PROJECT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is back in East Blue. Meanwhile, Garp and Sengoku has discovered a dangerous killer/ Private Investigator.</p><p>Sorry if this chapter is short. But I will update another chapter very soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE MISLEADING PROJECT</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>CLIENT:</strong>ANOMYNOUS</p><p> </p><p><strong>AUTHOR: </strong>Sagaba Ono</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE TARGET: </strong>Charley Reales the Third</p><p> </p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>Noble, Owner of a bank</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>REASON FOR THE CLIENTS: </strong>
  <span class="u">The man has made the parents tied up and forced to watch Charley raping their children and murder them and the parents. He goes to the slums and orders guards to makes the clients be under a coma or possibly kill them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>PLAN: </strong>Ask <strong>J**** T*****</strong>, my personal assistant, to murder some of the people who are involved with Charley’s tax evasion crimes. Make people believe that Charley is the murderer despite <strong>J****</strong>not doing anything to frame Charley. Basically, doing murder only for someone else get the blame.</p><p> </p><p>            However, Charley will keep quiet about his alibi despite being questioned because of what he does during the night. If it goes public, he will be executed no doubt. But either way, he will be executed for something he did not do but he has to prove his alibi, which will GET him executed and hated.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SITUATION: A SUCCESS.</strong>My personal assistant has killed tax evasion citizens and Charley got blamed. Marines heavily interrogated him, but he managed to keep quiet. Marines and the tax evasion victims’ parents are convinced he had killed the victims. He is sentenced to death. <strong>His reaction is so priceless! He broke down crying like a pig as he got dragged away to jail.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>_______________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Garp and Sengoku were looking at the thin book with nothing but pure horror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THEY THOUGHT THEY HAVE CAPTURED THE GUY WHO WAS KILLING AND TERRORIZING THE STREETS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BUT WHAT CHARLEY SECRETLY DID WAS WORSE. NO WONDER CHARLEY WAS QUIET. CHARLEY KNEW HE WILL BE CAUGHT NO MATTER WHAT.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Garp and Sengoku were hearing news about certain bank members were murdered <strong>with their faces ripped out and they all connected to Charley.</strong></p><p> </p><p>They thought they did justice. Well technically, they <strong>did.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Charley was immediately executed with his name tarnished. But as Garp came back to his Marine office, <strong>he found a thin book which said, “THE MISLEADING PROJECT”</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small note on top of the book too:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.S.- Thank you for killing Charley! You REALLY brought justice for the first time!</strong>
</p><p><strong>-</strong>Sagaba Ono.</p><p> </p><p>Garp read the note… Then the book.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IT FREAKED GARP RIGHT THE FUCK OUT WHEN HE LOOKED INSIDE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>HE ALARMED SENGOKU AS THEY SAW THE CONTENTS IN HORROR.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There were <strong>VERY SMALL DETAILS not only on Charley…. BUT THE MARINES WHO INTERROGATED CHARLEY AS WELL. EVEN CHARLEY’S PARENTS AND THE TAX EVADING VICTIMS AS WELL.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THIS BOOK ALSO SHOWED PICTURES OF CHARLEY, THE MARINES, and THE VICTIMS JUST DOING THEIR THING, NOT RECOGNIZING THAT THEY WERE BEING FOLLOWED.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This was <strong>A NEW CASE.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A man named Sagaba Ono. He organized this crime under the orders of a certain client. Possibly the client told Sagaba Ono about what Charley secretly did since the client must have been involved with what Charley did to the innocent children and parents.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Who the hell is Sagaba Ono?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Oh! What great timing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace jumped and swung his pipe at a citizen doctor, who tried to put a syringe filled with sedatives at Drake. Law was fending off people with his powers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After the bandits were defeated, the men in the village started to become very EAGER and AGGRESSIVE TO GET THESE CHILDREN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Law had no choice. He decided there was nothing but to get out of the city in no time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ROOM!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The holographical sphere was SO LARGE it reached to the desert. Law grabbed Ace and Drake by the back of their collars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHAMBLES!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The citizens were pissed off and flabbergasted that the valuable children had SUDDENLY disappeared.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ace fell face flat onto the sand. Drake knelt down by the sudden teleportation. Law was slightly struggling to get up. Drake tried to help despite the dizziness.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry….. I need to practice more on that…. I made the <strong>room sphere SO LARGE it took away my stamina….</strong>” Law admitted. Ace spat out the sand comically.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Now we are in the middle of no where and Luffy’s gone! She might have been captured! OR WORSE!” Ace panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Remember what the bandit said? A <strong>blonde child</strong>carried Luffy away. A child. That means that this blond child was hiding from the citizens and is secretly living somewhere as a hideout…. There’s no way a blond child will give Luffy to those villagers since the blonde is a child himself! The villagers will capture the child anyway! So he lives all alone. Possibly with some other survivors! And I have to thank you for teleporting us here, because the village is where many adults are. This desert is vacant. No one wants to bother to live in the desert except for the ones that do not want to be sold off…. That’s where we will start to look for this blond child….” Drake slowly analyzed. He also expressed gratitude to Law for making things easier and with luck.</p><p> </p><p>“So where do we start?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was looking around…. If a child is hiding, he has to think like a child. A place where there is at least <strong>SOMETHING</strong>besides the sandy hills and cactuses…. Rocks.</p><p> </p><p>There has to be large rocks. It can act like a cave.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find a place where there is large rocks….” Drake realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Rocks? Huh! You may have a point!” Ace realized since he himself had to do that sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Starting from over there!” Drake pointed at the pile of large rocks in a far distance.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let them be in trouble <strong>because of me! It’s all my fault!!</strong>” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t have known! Those fuckers were keeping this tradition as a secret <strong>FOR FUCKING YEARS!</strong>They are good at this! I’m sorry but your friends are gone!” Kid honestly said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I have to go back! And I know they are not that weak! They are strong to defend themselves! If <strong>everyone in the village is in this….. Then they will be outnumbered! I have to save them!</strong>” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“…….” Kid was quiet. He had never seen a girl still optimistic and stubborn ever since Lyan…..</p><p> </p><p>Killer started to have some interest in the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Killer.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes?” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Check out the city. See if there is anything going on…” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Killer said. He then got out of the hideout in a swift movement.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was a little surprised but she was touched that Kid listened to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I have to go out too…” Luffy tried to go out but Kid grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Can’t let you do that. A little girl in this shitty island is one of the most valuable things to sell to a celestial dragon…. The town will go completely crazy over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Killer-!” Luffy tried to protest on helping Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! He has been doing this for years! Even when those shit heads are crazy, he actually took care of them <strong>FIVE TIMES in that state. It’s nothing to him…</strong>” Kid said. But Luffy could tell Kid was worried about him too.</p><p> </p><p>“….Why do you stay here?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know there will be kids who come over here without knowing the darkness in this island…. My parents were like that…. We were just merchants travelling place to place….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“….Your hideout seems empty and lonely though…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense! I have Killer!” Kid smiled with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy couldn’t help but felt like Kid reminded her of her past/future self. She was trying to stay happy and confident, trying to protect her crewmates and friends at the very last moments…</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he’s gone….” Luffy softly asked. Kid flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“…..H-He won’t be.” Kid felt a little angry, but he calmed down since he could tell the little girl is worried.</p><p><br/>“Oh….” Luffy looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“But you know, I really like you!” Kid said.</p><p><br/>“….Like me?” Luffy was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You are like…. Some kind of shining ray of hope ya know? You’re annoying but you’re the type that I don’t want you to die!” Kid was bashful, looking away from her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tsundere?</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…. You may be right Drake….” Ace said as they were investigating the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>“I could see why they could choose this place. The winds make the sands cover the footprints…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was turning. His head around until <strong>suddenly, a kid with blond hair jumped towards him and tried to attack him with his sickles. Drake was about to get the blow until Law got in front and blocked it with the sword.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You’re the blond kid that the bandits are talking about! Where’s Luffy!?” Law grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh!?” The blond kid realized that it’s a group of young boys. He immediately jumped back.</p><p> </p><p>“A group of kids!? Wait! Are you the little girl’s friends!?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You know her! She’s with you!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then she was right about you…. You now know the truth…. Follow me!” Killer gestured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. We escaped! Now to save some future victims!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone! You’re all okay!!” Luffy hugged Ace, Drake, and Law at the same time with her stretchy arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kid and Killer were impressed and surprised that Luffy had devil fruit powers. So Kid was not the only one.</p><p> </p><p>Killer led the three boys down to the basement, there was Kid (surprised) and Luffy, who was happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! You’re okay! You didn’t know too, didn’t you?” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid told me everything!” Luffy gestured at Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s for your own good. We are all in the same trouble situation here…” Kid looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy is a nice girl! She described you three as strong and never gave up on you!” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh!? She did….” The three boys were bashful.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m surprised that you are a devil fruit user just like I am…” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“You too?” Law asked. Drake was surprised too.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Punk Rotten!</strong>” Kidd called out. The mountain pile of gears then floated and formed into a metal arm and attached to Kid’s right arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! AMAZING!” Luffy, Ace, and Law were surprised in a good way. Drake said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I may not know about the name of my devil fruit…. But I can apparently be a human magnet… What about you guys?” Kid explained, realizing Luffy is not the only other devil fruit user.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I ate a devil fruit that makes me transform into a dinosaur.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A FUCKING DINOSAUR!!! SO AWESOME!!! WHAT TYPE!?</strong>” Kid and Killer were super excited.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well…. I’m not so sure myself. What did you call it?” Drake asked Law.</p><p> </p><p>“An Allosaurus.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! But dinosaurs are SUPER COOL!!” Kid exclaimed. Drake scratched the back of his head in shyness, not believing that dinosaurs are THAT cool….</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can decapitate people’s bodies and still make them move. I can even teleport.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“……. Okay the teleport part is cool. The rest is creepy.” Kid said in brutal honesty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. That hurts. I can make people talk in fear.” Law defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a rubber girl. Literally.” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That we can tell…. What about you?” Kid looked at Ace.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any of those powers.” Ace realized he’s sorta the one with a huge difference.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Then you are like Killer! I could tell you’re strong!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have a pipe. He can do sickles. Honestly that’s cool.” Ace had to admit.</p><p> </p><p>Killer saw Drake’s knitted scarf. He had a piped interest.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey! Did you make that by yourself?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Why yes.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I know how to sew!” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought knitting was a weird habit, but it helps me calm down…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please! Without it, we both might not survive in the cold winters!” Killer said about himself and Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“We could have just stolen some clothes over that shitty town you know…” Kid honestly said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better that I practice!” Killer protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how did you escape? Teleportation? Because now I can guess that almost all those citizens are eager to go out into the desert for all we know!” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I had to use my powers. It will be a matter of time before they slowly find out the hideout…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“But…. What about the future? What will happen to the new travelers!?” Luffy worried.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy had a point. The boys were in a very tight spot.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true… Even if we do alarm the marines…. The villagers are good to be quiet since they are ALL in this…” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it hopeless?” Killer worried.</p><p> </p><p>“No… There has to be a way…” Luffy protested.</p><p> </p><p>“….Then we have to call Cora-san….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Him? What could he do?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Who is he?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A Marine. He’s cool.” Drake assured. Kid felt very uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“He could convince a higher up to do a sudden search! Then the villagers will be fucked for sure!” Law smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Do you know where the bandit’s hideouts are?” Drake asked Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Y-Yes, it’s underground of the city. Literally. Actually, inside the wine cellar of the town plaza.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s a weird hiding place, but great! That’s the last place the marines want to search! But if they suddenly search in there first, then the bandits will be interrogated.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Especially Garp! He will terrorize them so bad they’ll tell the truth!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight awkward silence. Although the boys hate it, she is right.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we need to alarm the marines. I bet the villagers think we might not tell since we are runaways, but they don’t REALLY know about us… We never told our names to them, right?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Not even mine!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Then we can get out and alarm Cora-san!” Law smiled with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Although he might freak the fuck out a lot…” Ace admitted with a sweat drop, knowing Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So we got a plan?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We have to storm back into the town, beat up some assholes, and escape to another island!” Ace said, realizing the small boat was still at the pier.</p><p> </p><p>“Well considering we have <strong>FUCKING FOUR DEVIL FRUIT USERS</strong>, we can do it in a quick second…” Kid laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we can leave now…” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was getting his bags ready with gears and food. But Kid looked around his hideout, knowing he will leave it forever…. He will miss it, but the stuff will be replaced.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sabo was just placing more stolen money (from thugs) into his hideout. He was breaking a sweat but it is worth it. Sabo is doing everything to make his friends happy. He decided to do this. He then heard walking.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to see Corazon just walking to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! H-How did you know where I was?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You may have mentioned your hideout in the note without the directions, but I had to live in the slums as a young child. I can think like you sometimes…” Corazon admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…. Didn’t know you had life hard….” Sabo realized.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It sorta hurts that people here look at me like I’m some terrifying giant….” Corazon comically wept.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. It’s not like your height is common in the island…” Sabo honestly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t rub salt onto the wound.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry….”</p><p> </p><p>“But… I just wanted to see if you are okay.” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Well that’s nice of you.” Sabo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>There, the den den mushi started ringing. Sabo immediately picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Sabo answered excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Sabo!” Luffy’s voice rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! You’re alright! How’s Ace and the others?” Sabo’s voice became extraordinarily nice.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in one piece. Don’t worry.” Ace’s voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“How is South Blue right now?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well…. We finished visiting one island and now going onto another…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Sabo caught it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Can you get Cora-san?” Law’s voice asked. Corazon rushed to the phone with a couple of his feet tripping on something but managed to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ow! I’m already here!” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Thank god! Perfect timing! Hey Cora-san!” Luffy cried in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kids! Have you met some new friends?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well I am here….” A rough child voice said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!” A nice timid voice was there too.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san. We escaped from an island with a terrible secret…” Drake then spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Secret?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…. Promise me that you won’t freak out….” Law slowly said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. One more island or else GOD HELP ME!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TWO DAYS LATER:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>EXTRA!!!!<br/>TOWNSMEN IN SOUTH BLUE HAS BEEN SELLING WOMEN AND CHILDREN FOR AT LEAST TWELVE YEARS!! FINALLY CAUGHT BY ANOMYNOUS TIP TO THE MARINES. ISLAND HAS BEEN BLOCKED ON MAPS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Law and Drake were staring at the newspaper with a huge sweat drop since they knew Corazon panicked SO FUCKING HARD.</p><p> </p><p>After telling Corazon everything, he completely lost it. He was panicking if the children were alright… stuff like that. It was a huge tantrum that Law felt like it lasted forever. Sabo also panicked too.</p><p> </p><p>They assured they were alright and were already going to another island.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was happy and relieved, but he wanted the children to come back. He also knows Luffy didn’t know about the slave island, but Sabo insisted that maybe another island could make things better. Corazon was skeptical but he says this:</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ALRIGHT! BUT ONLY THIS ISLAND! I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU KIDS ARE IN DANGER FROM THAT AREA AGAIN!!!</strong>” Corazon wept.</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters on the small boat felt bad but they know he really cares about them. Also, can you really blame him after hearing about what that island does?</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that call, today was newspaper day. The mail seagull flew by and Luffy kindly paid the sea gull as the sea gull squawked happily and gave the paper.</p><p> </p><p>After reading the top headlines, Luffy, Kid, Killer, Drake, Ace, and Law were laughing so hard in victory.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Man~! It’s been a while since we sailed….” Kid was seeing the ocean with Killer with a huge smile. They never felt this free before and it felt good.</p><p> </p><p>“So what island are we going next? Do you know?” Luffy innocently asked Kid. Kid jittered, not knowing, but Killer nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yes. We will go to <strong>Duolian</strong>next. It’s an island where there are two separate empires: <strong>ALBUS AND FURVUS EMPIRE.</strong>Don’t worry, the empires are currently not at war. It’s a peaceful island. It is known for getting good trade items!” Killer explained.</p><p> </p><p>“WOAH! YOU STILL REMEMBER!?” Kid yelled in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we’re from a family of merchants!” Killer argued back.</p><p> </p><p>“True….” Kid mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“So which empire will we land at soon?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… If the direction is still the same… Then I believe we will land at <strong>ALBUS EMPIRE.</strong>” Killer analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then! Well, we might catch a slight break then!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…Hey! Since we are like a gang now, we should call ourselves a group name!!” Kid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like pirates?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Or maybe like <strong>a cool comic name for heroes!!</strong>We have to think of a cool name!” Kid excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We are not heroes. We’re pirates.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so! We can think of a cool group name!!” Kid excitedly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy smiled excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It BETTER BE a cool name.</strong>” Law warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… What about <strong>The Crimson Guild</strong>?” Drake guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nono!! It should be <strong>The Solar Flare Pirates!</strong>” Ace argued.</p><p> </p><p>“The <strong>Blood Fountain Pirates.</strong>” Law suggested calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Ace, Kid, and Killer yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The Red Rangers!</strong>” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah…..” Ace shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the <strong>SACRED FLEET?</strong>” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….It honestly doesn’t sound bad….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“It also fits if there are more people willing to join us!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then the Sacred Fleet?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Ace actually liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we will call ourselves <strong>SACRED FLEET!</strong>” Luffy declared herself with a yell.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then!” Kid smiled excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s that ship over there?” Killer pointed at a large but average size ship just floating around.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like a pirate ship….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s it’s Jolly Roger?” Ace was taking a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a merchant ship?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a closer look! It looks like something happened….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>The small ship soon managed to go right next to the wooden ship.</p><p> </p><p>Then the kids heard an angry voice.</p><p> </p><p>“LET ME GO YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!” A girl’s voice screeched. There, the children on the small ship then heard a bunch of male voices.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like the child doesn’t have anything of trade. There’s nothing on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it was all a waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t leave any witnesses.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” The girl cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry little girl.” A new scruffy male voice said.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when the children from the small ship climbed up and saw the view.</p><p> </p><p>There were a group of men who looked like pirates. But at the mast, there was a girl with pink hair and a green cap tied up, which Luffy reacted a little in surprise.</p><p> </p><p><em>AH!? IS THAT BONNEY!? </em>Luffy was actually happy to see Bonney again. The two were such good friends over their favorite foods… Especially pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!” Luffy yelled. The men were surprised on the unexpected child visitors.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you!?” The leader of the pirates yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WE ARE THE SACRED FLEET!</strong>” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! That sounds cool!” Bonney admitted on hearing the name, still tied up on the mast.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to kill these kids!” One of the pirates yelled.</p><p> </p><p>But the threats were on the nasty pirates instead since Law just stopped the whole situation in a minute, slicing the limbs and terrorizing the pirates by throwing them on the ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. THE MONEY-TRAP PROJECT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE MONEY-TRAP PROJECT</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>AUTHOR: </strong>Sagaba Ono</p><p> </p><p><strong>CLIENT: </strong>Ethan Wark</p><p> </p><p><strong>TARGET:</strong>Dord Fare</p><p> </p><p><strong>TARGET OCCUPATION: </strong>Low Class Noble, habits of being a scientist.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CLIENT OCCUPATION:</strong>Farmer, maybe (or possibly in the future) unemployed</p><p> </p><p><strong>REASONS FOR THE TARGET:</strong>Dord Fare kidnaps young girls from the slums and does horrific experiments on them in his private office.</p><p> </p><p><strong>REASONS ON MAKING THE CLIENT UNANOMYNOUS: </strong>The father, Ethan Wark, had <strong>actually sold his own daughter, Lily Wark, to Dord Fare</strong>since his business is starting to be bankrupt and was paid by Dord to give him his daughter. Ethan even has the <strong>guts</strong>to <strong>go to the marines</strong>and say that his daughter is missing when in reality, he sold his daughter, who was completely unaware of her father’s actions. Possibly to avoid suspicions that he was involved. Finally, Ethan Wark hired <strong>ME</strong>to find his daughter and kill Dord Fare. Reasons is possibly because he doesn’t want Dord to go public on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*PICTURES OF DORD HANDSHAKING ETHAN WITH SMILES, Ethan showing pictures of his daughter to Dord*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>PLAN: </strong>Make Dord Fare kidnap my personal assistant, <strong>J**** T*****</strong>, as a trap so that she could murder him privately and make Lily Wark spread rumors about the famous Sagaba Ono.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SITUATION: SOME UNEXPECTED COMPLICATIONS. TIME TO MAKE A NEW PLAN</strong>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>The marine that Ethan complained to that his daughter is missing, Commander <strong>Donquixote Rosinante,</strong>took the case when usually marines don’t really care about it. Maybe this <strong>Donquixote Rosinante might be a perfect candidate to be Sagaba Ono’s second assistant but Sagaba will wait for later projects.</strong>
</li>
<li>Rosinante really was obsessed with justice, so he took the case very seriously and managed to find out who kidnapped Lily Wark (Ethan Wark did not tell Rosinante about his secret dealings with Dord)</li>
<li>He beat my personal assistant to going into Dord’s science hideout first.</li>
<li>There was a fight between Rosinante and Dord, resulting in Rosinante grabbing a scalpel and critically injured Dord in self-defense.</li>
<li>Understandably, Rosinante was unaware about what Ethan was secretly doing but returned Lily Wark to him.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p><strong>NEW PLAN:</strong>Send my personal assistant to go to Lily Wark and alarm her of her father’s secret dealings with her kidnapper. Make Lily try to kill her father and ruin Ethan’s reputation (our main goal).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Pictures of Lily Wark doing her farming chores. Also, a detailed Schedule of what Lily’s daily routine was, Pictures of Sagaba Ono’s personal assistant talking to Lily Wark, who has a horrified face*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>NEW SITUATION: SOME UNEXPECTED SITUATIONS BUT IN THE END, A SUCCESS.</strong>Lily Wark had a mental breakdown and started to stab her father in revenge for making her suffer. Rosinante was alarmed and managed to stop Lily from killing her father in a horrible condition. Ethan survived and can still talk. He calls his own daughter a liar when Lily told Rosinante everything. <strong>Ethan was CARELESS (LOL)</strong>when he accidentally said in his ramblings that he was ‘going out of business’ and that ‘what else he was gonna do?’. Surprisingly, Rosinante managed to catch that and arrested Ethan Wark in pure disgust. Ethan still lies in the hospital, handcuffed. <strong>I may have failed to make Lily kill her selfish father, but at least I made her ruin Ethan’s reputation</strong>. I <strong>really</strong>hated the guy’s attitude toward me anyway. Right now, Lily might be possibly interrogated by the marines about who is Sagaba Ono is and did she even meet him in person. Jokes on them, she never did.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“So, you <strong>NEVER MET HIM??</strong>” Garp interrogated Lily. Lily shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No. But I <strong>wish</strong>I did so that <strong>I can thank him</strong>…. I should have known my shitty father would sell me out.” Lily scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Garp may hate her attitude…. But he knows she is telling the truth. So once again, he is at a dead end. He just only knows about <strong>Sagaba Ono’s</strong>personal assistant, who has <strong>long black hair and wears a red tuxedo with a short black skirt.</strong></p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sengoku had interest about the case he heard from Garp and Rosinante about Ethan Wark. He realized that Ethan must have known about who Sagaba Ono is.</p><p>Sengoku personally went to the East Blue hospital. He was respected from the nobles and citizens as they left him alone to go to Ethan Wark’s room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUT WHEN SENGOKU WENT TO ETHAN’S ROOM, HE WAS HORRIFIED TO SEE ETHAN WARK’S FACE LITERALLY RIPPED OUT, THE ROOM COVERED IN BLOOD. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A THIN BOOKLET WAS LYING ON TOP OF ETHAN’S BODY. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE BOOK SAID: “THE MONEY-TRAP PROJECT”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a small note:</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong>Dear Sengoku,</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I just want to say thank you to Rosinante who managed to make our jobs sorta easier. He seems like a very nice guy!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>-Sagaba Ono</strong>’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ironic situation sucks doesn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks so much you guys!!” Bonney smiled and was rocking back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. Just leaving you alone to die feels like a shame in our nature!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not our thing either.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you guys are good guys~!!” Bonney wept.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great, a crybaby…” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to meet nice guys like you~!!” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t cry!” Luffy panicked a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay….” Bonney frowned with a tear.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you guys? I saw you with devil fruits like me…” Bonney recalled when she saw their fighting moves against the pirates who held her hostage.</p><p> </p><p>“You too?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can age myself into an older woman or baby…. Either way….” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“REALLY? How old are you then??” Kid curiously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. This is my real age… I’m <strong>NINE.</strong>” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. You can be an adult and sneak through without noticing….” Ace realized her devil fruit potential.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s cool but at the same time, not really, since I might not know what these adults are doing. I tried to sneak through by acting like some lost fisherwoman, but it turns out these douchebags wanted to find <strong>any ship</strong>that <strong>is filled with something valuable or useful. Such as my fishing tools. </strong>And that’s how you found me in this position….” Bonney explained what happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. But why would pirates want your tools? Usually it will be gold or jewels….” Law was looking at the defeated guards that were swimming on the ocean with panic from a faraway distance.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an interesting question…. The other pirates I faced <strong>myself</strong>were not like that either…” Bonney wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? We already got a bigger ship.” Ace shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Their loss.” Drake said emotionlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I see land!” Luffy was at the edge of the ship and saw a couple of viewable mountains.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s great! Something that can help us catch a break!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait! <strong>CAN I JOIN YOU GUYS!?</strong>” Bonney exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Luffy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey WAIT!” Ace was surprised at Luffy’s sudden decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then can I ask you something? <strong>DO YOU LIKE PIZZA?</strong>” Bonney excitedly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You mean cheese and tomato sauce on some cooked dough? I <strong>SURE DO!</strong>” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HOLY CRAP!! I THOUGHT I WAS AN INSANE PERSON HERE!! </strong>No one that I talked to knew what a pizza was! You are my best friend now!!” Bonney immediately held Luffy’s hand, her eyes beamed with stars and sparkles.</p><p> </p><p><em>Becoming friends over food?....</em>Drake, Law, Kid, Killer, and Ace were thinking with a sweat drop. But at the same time, not surprising.</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>An old man at the pier was just whistling until he looked at the sea. He saw a large wooden ship just slowly coming towards the island. The old man panicked, realizing the ships as one of the pirates who harm the merchants who tied to go to Albus Empire.</p><p> </p><p>He alarmed the nearby citizens. The citizens started to carry rakes and small knives as defense.</p><p> </p><p>The ship finally made it to the pier as the citizens were shaking with weapons.</p><p> </p><p>However, to their confusion, a six-year old girl hopped out of the ship saying that they ‘made it’.</p><p> </p><p>A pink haired girl was coming down from a ship and saw the villagers with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>Then a couple of teen boys were climbing out of the ship too.</p><p> </p><p>That’s it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the old man had the courage to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Hello children! Um… Are there anyone else on the ship?”</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl did a innocent smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…. Well. Nope! Just us!” The pink haired girl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!? JUST A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!!? I-WELL I-!! Oh… </strong>Oh what kind of irony is this???” The old man whined and then sobbed. The citizens were giving up too with a defeated look too.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Are you okay? Did we do something wrong?” The blond boy with long bangs said with nervousness.</p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. So, you were always having trouble with the pirates that we faced….” Law nodded his head. The Sacred Fleet had an understanding.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of paranoia from the Albus citizens, the citizens realized that these children <strong>actually defeated the same pirates who were terrorizing the Albus Empire</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens decided to make up for the misunderstanding, they took them to a small hotel-like building and gave them free food.</p><p> </p><p>Drake cannot help but realize the food, the toys, even hairbands and threads were <strong>really expensive.</strong>So, the Sacred Fleet were at least grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>The old man at the pier, apparently, (he too is a travelling merchant) was a very nice man. He was with them and told the Fleet everything that was happening at the Albus Empire.</p><p> </p><p>The children were at the restaurant, serving pasta and pizza (today’s main dish), much to Bonney’s happiness. The children were eating the food like crazy since they haven’t eaten for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” The old man nodded his head. “You have realized that the shopping items are starting to become expensive right? That’s because those pirates are killing these merchants trying to deliver these items and it’s becoming scarce….”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you tried getting help from the <strong>FURVUS EMPIRE?</strong>You two empires are being peaceful together right?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You are not at war, right?” Ace asked, munching on the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. We did gain help from the <strong>FURVUS EMPIRE.</strong>They even sent soldiers.” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“They weren’t any help?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We could tell they tried, but then these pirates were attacking the city with <strong>CANNONS. It was hard….</strong>” The old man admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you thought that we were robbing pirates and started to be prepared but it turned out that we already defeated those pirates…” Luffy analyzed, munching on the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an ironic situation…” Killer admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Right now, the citizens are happy that those pirates are gone so now, I am assigned to bring these kitchen pans to Furvus Empire.” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“At least they are gone!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! My granddaughter is hoping that I can make it there!” The old man smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was staring at the old man. He couldn’t help that the old man reminded him of his parents. Optimistic, happy, having a child to take care of….. But at the same time…. <strong>Kid doesn’t know why he is scared of the harmless old man… It’s just Kid couldn’t trust him…. </strong>Killer recognized Kid’s emotions too.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid?” Killer nudged Kid’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh. Nothing. It’s just… It’s just… I don’t know. There is nothing to worry about… Yet I’m still paranoid…” Kid admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Killer doesn’t blame Kid at all….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. You have a new Family Kid. It maybe a couple of kids but they care about you as the Sacred Fleet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old man was putting crates into his wooden horse wagon as his little granddaughter was waving for her grandfather goodbye. The grandfather smiled and patted her head.</p><p> </p><p>”So off I go!” The grandfather waved with a smile as the horses made the wagon move. The citizens smiled and waved goodbye. Even the Sacred Fleet were there too and waved goodbye too.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye grandpa!” The granddaughter yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Be safe!” Luffy smiled and yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I will come back!” The grandfather yelled back as he slowly went into a faraway forest.</p><p> </p><p>“He is a great guy…” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Why don’t we look around Albus for a while?” Bonney smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not like anything horrible will happen so….” Kid was shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s some nice clothes I found!” Killer suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! There were some candies too!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just finding at least some bandages and surgical equipment if there is…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then… Let’s go to the stores all together!” Ace suggested, remembering the <strong>last time</strong>they wanted to separate it was a <strong>complete horrifying disaster…</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s great! We still might have enough Berries to buy at least <strong>one thing</strong>.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already starting to be dawn as the Sacred Fleet couldn’t buy <strong>anything</strong>because of the insane prices.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!! There’s nothing! This sucks…” Bonney grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really wonder what the economy <strong>in the Furvus Empire is like. Maybe worse….</strong>” Drake wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least the products will be cheaper someday since we got rid of those pirates!” Killer became optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true!” Bonney smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was looking at the direction where he said goodbye to the old man with a forlorn face. Killer noticed again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…I want to apologize to the old man…” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? For what?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt like I was an asshole to him…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t do anything bad Kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I feel like it! I can’t help it! It’s just that not talking to him feels like I hate him. I don’t.” Kid said, his voice faltering.</p><p> </p><p>“…Kid. This island and other islands will never be like our home island. Not <strong>all</strong>adults will be nasty anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I….I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“What about this! You can talk to the old man more when he comes back! He will come back by nighttime.” Killer suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. You’re right!” Kid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The sky was slowly becoming dark as the Sacred Fleet were in their hotel room, trying to take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>“This place sorta sucks…. We couldn’t get anything…” Bonney whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! At least the people are nice. Be appreciative for that.” Drake scolded calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“At least the people were <strong>very</strong>apologetic to us about the prices. They knew and appreciate for what we did.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like they will always give us the scarce items for free all the time.” Luffy said, jumping on the soft bed. Law was staring at Luffy with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>However, they heard a muffled yell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BANDITS! THE BANDITS HAVE ATTACKED FROM THE FOREST!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The Sacred Fleet were still for a second until they immediately got out of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens were crowding to see a merchant with his arm bleeding due to a sword attack.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? What happened to the other merchants!?” One of the citizens asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know…. All I know was that I had to take everything to survive. Those bandits got us good… I’m not sure if there were other survivors…” The survivor gritted his teeth in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” Ace felt dread as well as the rest of the youngsters when they realized the survivor was with the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“First it was pirates, now it’s bandits!?” The citizens cried.</p><p> </p><p>Kid felt numb. Then he noticed the granddaughter of the old man. She had worry in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kid then felt rage. He then felt guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go to the forest!” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t! These bandits are somehow VERY skilled!” The survivor yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“We are strong! We have to find more survivors!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how, but these bandits <strong>are very prepared! It was like they were expecting us to be there! They are even heavily armed!</strong>” The survivor protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where’s Kid!?” Law realized. The citizens were looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was gone.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kid was running on the green grass, running towards the forest. All he wanted was to at least apologize the old man for his behavior. Now the old man is dead…</p><p> </p><p>The old man had a granddaughter. She will now know that there will be no one for her….</p><p> </p><p>Kid just felt angry. The granddaughter lost a family just like Kid.</p><p> </p><p>He was so angry, he didn’t realize he already made it to the woods. He tripped on a rock and collapsed onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Kid gritted his teeth. He slowly got up.</p><p> </p><p>Kid then remembered about Killer. Then the rest of his new friends. He knows they will search for him, but he wants to make <strong>these bandits pay</strong>. It’s personal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">FIELD!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gears started to float out of Kid’s backpack and were acting like a floating shurikens ready to fire.</p><p> </p><p>He was walking through the woods, it was very quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kid heard laughter. He then went to take a closer look without being spotted.</p><p> </p><p>There were four men, already wielding swords and wearing armor. They were bragging about what they did.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight’s raid was super easy! Never thought it would go this well!” One bandit smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We have enough metal to forge into weapons! Today’s a lucky day!” Another bandit laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SO IT WAS YOU GUYS….</strong>” Kid gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-!? Who the hell are you!?” A bandit yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">REPEL!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The floating gears then flew at the bandits at a very high speed. The bandits put out their high-quality metal shields to defend themselves from the sharp gears.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-!?” Kid was shocked at the heavy armor the bandits have. Then one of the bandits took out a mini bazooka and fired at Kid. Kid managed to bring the flying gears back as a shield <strong>just in time.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The blast unfortunately knocked kid out and he fell on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Two of the four bandits then ran away, possibly to alarm the other bandits in the forest. Kid felt pain due to the blast.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!” Kid grumbled. He tried to get up. One bandit took out his sword and charged toward Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry child. But we cannot leave any witnesses!” The bandit yelled.</p><p> </p><p><strong>BUT JUST IN TIME, </strong>a stretched fist punched the bandit, saving Kid from the predicted blow.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was surprised and slowly got up to see Luffy, Ace, Drake, Law, Bonney, and Killer.</p><p> </p><p>Killer ran to help Kid back up to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay Kid!?” Killer cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… How did you find me!?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy has the ability to search people’s spirits! Something called a color-observation Haki!” Killer explained.</p><p> </p><p>“She can do that!?” Kid was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t leave friends behind!” Luffy pouted at Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who the hell are you!?” The bandit yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S OUR FUCKING QUESTION!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR FRIEND!?</strong>” Bonney yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We have to <strong>kill</strong>you!” The bandit gritted his teeth. The two bandits then charged at the Sacred Fleet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy used her stretched knee to kick the two bandits at the same time. Knocking them out completely.</p><p> </p><p>“You are strong…” Law complimented.</p><p>“Thanks!” Luffy smiled. Law blushed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the youngsters heard more angry yelling in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! That sounds like a lot of them. Let’s just hide!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” Bonney nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters ran away to the bushes, hiding from sight.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck are you thinking Kid! These men might have outnumbered you!” Killer scolded Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! These fucking assholes killed the old man! They made that little granddaughter suffer! THEY TOOK THE ONLY FAMILY THE GRANDAUGHTER HAD!” Kid yelled back. \</p><p> </p><p>Killer then <strong>slapped Kid on the cheek.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kid was surprised to see Killer silently crying.</p><p> </p><p>“THAT MAY BE TRUE… <strong>BUT WHAT ABOUT THE FAMILY YOU HAVE!? WHAT IF YOU DIED!? WHAT ABOUT ME!?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Kid was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“WE ARE NEVER MEANT TO BE ALONE!! DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT TO ME TOO!? WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDS!?” Killer gestured to the rest of the Sacred Fleet, who were staring at Kid with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry….” Kid mumbled honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“But… We don’t leave friends behind Kid! We actually sotra knew you were going to the woods!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have just waited for me…” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“But the Sacred Fleet will never separate! We are all together on this! We will work it all out together!” Luffy did an excited pose.</p><p> </p><p>Kid looked around to see Law, Ace, Drake, and Bonney smiling. Then Killer grabbed Kid’s shoulders and smiled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid! We won’t lose anyone anymore! We have them too!” Killer said.</p><p>“Guys….” Kid smiled with tears. Bonney was crying due to the heartwarming situation.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there was a <strong>huge flying light</strong>that exposed the Sacred Fleet’s hiding spots to the bandits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A huge army of bandits then surrounded the whole area, arming with swords and shields.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“OH NOES!! I WAS SO DISTRACTED BY THE SITUATION I FORGOT TO USE MY OBSERVATION HAKI!!” Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we were all distracted so that’s that….” Drake said with a smiled sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>There, the apparently leading bandit went in front of the army and yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GREETINGS CHILDREN. WE ARE BANDITS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER! ALSO, DROP ANY MERCHANDISE YOU ARE-</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! WAIT! <strong>HOLD UP!</strong>” Ace interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” The bandit leader stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We are bandits…? <strong>Surrender??? What kind of fucking bandit TALKS like that??</strong>” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We faced bandits before, and we NEVER heard that!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>The bandits started to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. Come to think of it, <strong>the pirates who held me hostage nearly said the SAME THING.</strong>” Bonney recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that…. <strong>Bandits never wear this much armor like a knight…</strong>” Drake realized the armors the bandits are wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“They are <strong>wearing clothes that are too clean for a bandit</strong>too…” Killer saw the inner clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“The way they move…. It’s like they are strategized and under orders….. That’s what <strong>bandits would NEVER do…</strong>” Law had a strange look too.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… I don’t think they are bandits at all….” Ace scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Kid then gasped at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I GET IT! YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT BANDITS NOR PIRATES!!! <em><span class="u">YOU PEOPLE ARE SOLDIERS!!!</span></em></strong><em><span class="u">” </span></em>Kid pointed at the ‘bandits’.</p><p>The leading ‘bandit’ jolted in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“N-N-Nonsense!! <strong>WHY WOULD A SOLDIER ACT LIKE A BANDIT OR PIRATE??</strong>” The leader yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>OH MY GOD…. COULD IT BE A TRADE DISRUPTION!?</strong>” Killer realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Trade disruption?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet these soldiers <strong>are from the Furvus Empire!!</strong>It might be that the Furvus Empire <strong>resented Albus Empire</strong>because Albus gained more products. <strong>BUT WHAT IF these soldiers are attacking merchants who were trying to give products to Furvus Empire disguising as bandits or pirates so that they could STEAL the products and NEVER LOSE THEIR MONEY on the products….</strong>” Killer analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>Drake saw that the fake bandits gritted their teeth in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>RIGHT ON THE MARK HUH?</strong>” Law took out his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“OH SHIT, this <strong>changes EVERYTHING…</strong>” Ace realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEH. INDEED! WE ARE SOLDIERS OF THE PROUD FURVUS EMPIRE!!</strong>” The leader dropped his act.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh god… Then the pirates we faced were small fry SOLDIERS TOO!! </strong>(CHAPTER 30)” Bonney realized in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“But why…? <strong>WHY KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!?</strong>” Kid yelled in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THIS IS AN ACT OF A GROUP OF FILTHY BANDITS! NOW THAT THERE ARE WITNESSES, WE WILL NOT LET ANYONE LIVE. ESPECIALLY NOSY CHILDREN!</strong>” The leader huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU…” Bonney gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER!! THE SACRED FLEET WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO A BUNCH OF COWARDS LIKE YOU!!!</strong>” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“You little brat!! <strong>ATTACK!!</strong>” The leading soldier yelled. The soldiers then attacked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ROOM!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A holograph sphere formed around the whole battle area. Law then swished his sword, dismembering a bunch of bandits as they screamed in terror and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!</strong>
</p><p>Luffy easily took down five soldiers with <strong>a single punch</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then transformed into a large dinosaur and was taking down soldiers by swishing his tail.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was using his long metal pipe to directly hit the soldiers on the head, easily knocking them out.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was smirking and used his sickles to take down a couple of soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Kid and Bonney were <strong>amazed but cheered for them.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Separation But a Treasured Vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The soldiers of Furvus Empire were arrested for their crimes and it will be unknown what will happen to the Duolian country. But what Albus Empire was thankful for was that the Sacred Fleet figured out the hidden dark scandal beneath the two countries.</p><p> </p><p>As the arrested soldiers were being transported back to Furvus Empire, Kid just couldn’t help but feel like he lost.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the little granddaughter, who was wondering about the old man’s safety.</p><p> </p><p>“We may have won…. But…” Kid droned off forlornly. The rest of the Sacred Fleet looked at the little girl with sad eyes too.</p><p> </p><p>“The poor girl won’t see her grandfather again…” Drake sadly said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet and looked away with guilt.</p><p> </p><p>However, one of the Albus soldiers saw something coming out from the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! There’s a survivor!” The Albus soldier yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens saw that <strong>there was the old man! Alive and well with a couple of sweats!</strong></p><p> </p><p>“OLD MAN!!!” Everyone in Albus (and the Sacred Fleet) yelled in happiness and tears.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone grouped up at the old man as soon he went into Albus in a short distance.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought you were dead!!” Bonney cried so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank god!!” Killer smiled with tears. Kid couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“We were so worried!!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Well… I thought I will be because of those bandits….” The old man chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you escape!?” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well…. You see<strong>, I was in the middle of a bathroom break until I heard rustlings and bandits attacking the wagon.</strong>I knew I would not live if I tried to fight back so I hid in the vast woods… I wanted to live for my granddaughter!” The Old Man cried. The little granddaughter ran up to him and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh THIS IS A MIRACLE!!” Bonney cried even harder.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed as Ace sighed in relief. Drake, Law, Kid, and Killer were smiling wide.</p><p> </p><p>It was a huge party after that. The Albus Empire gave more food for the Sacred Fleet.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter and cheering echoing through the buildings.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long enjoyable night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE NEXT DAY….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Drake, Ace, and Law were packing up on the ship, preparing to leave. They reminded themselves that they will return to East Blue on Corazon’s behalf.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw Kid, Killer, and Bonney, who were at the pier.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to the East Blue?</strong>” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….No. I’m sorry, but I feel like South Blue is still our home…. We will have our own crew from here….. <strong>And then! We will be stronger and better together!</strong>” Kid said with a confident smile. Killer was holding Kid’s arm, still loyal to the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>“It was great being with you guys, but we have to get used to our island more. I still have some things to do over here…” Bonney sadly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So I guess the <strong>Sacred Fleet </strong>is over….” Luffy said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Kid had a slight thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually wait…. We could do <strong>something! A VOW!</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“A vow?” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was looking around quickly and found a glass bottle. He then grabbed it and broke it, picking up a glass shard.</p><p> </p><p>“We will make a pact, showing that we will always <strong>be best friends and be loyal to each other no matter what!!</strong>” Kid smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The Sacred Fleet grouped closely for one last time. They held out their palms as Kid cut it, palms bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t hurt. Okay it did but to them, it hurt a tiny bit.</p><p> </p><p>Palms bleeding, Kid gestured to do hold their hands together in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>“Someday…. We will all find each other in the future and support each other in the future! We, the <strong>Sacred Fleet,</strong>will have our own crewmates, but we will have an alliance lasting <strong>forever!!</strong>” Kid declared. The rest of the members smiled.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“SACRED FLEET FOREVER!!!” Boney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“WE WILL MEET EACH OTHER FOR SURE!!” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“SEE YOU!! WE’RE SO GLAD TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH YOU!!!” Killer yelled.</p><p> </p><p> Luffy, Ace, Drake, and Law left the Duolian country as they saw Kid, Killer, and Bonney waving goodbye from the pier. The Albus citizens were also waving goodbye too with happy tears.</p><p> </p><p>“SEE YOU!!!” Luffy cried, her palm still bleeding, showing her vows.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see them again!!” Luffy smiled as the boat was sailing back. Since the boat was large and have a huge sail, it was going as fast as the sea monster dragging their past small ship.</p><p> </p><p>“We will. They are great friends…. Friends never betray each other.” Drake assured Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta admit, they were interesting. Never had an adventure like that….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Never made friends before either…. Thanks to Luffy.” Law smiled at Luffy. Luffy smiled back as Law blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s right! We should alarm Sabo!” Luffy realized. She then took out the Den-Den Mushi and called.</p><p> </p><p>It was ringing until it was picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Luffy?” Sabo answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Luffy!! I was slightly worried about you! How’s everything?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We finished visiting another island and are coming back.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“No problems?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. But we had fun!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Our new friends decided to stay in South Blue, but we swore each other to be loyal to each other forever!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where’s Cora-san?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! He’s here but not at my hideout, but while you were at a new island, many things have happened!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? What happened?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san actually <strong>managed to take down a CHILD KIDNAPPER</strong>at the Goa Kingdom! He saved a girl!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! That’s amazing!” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Also….. Law, please don’t panic.” Sabo warned Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? What is it?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san also sailed out of the island for a day and… found a woman from an East Blue island.” Sabo slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Law remembered Corazon talking to him about his love-interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!?” Luffy smiled, jumping excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she tall?” Ace asked. Drake slapped Ace on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, she can’t walk. She needs a wheelchair. But she is a very energetic polite woman. Very nice lady….” Sabo droned off.</p><p> </p><p>“You met her? What does she look like? What’s her name?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Kibiri! Green hair, like to wear white lilies, and dresses. Very pretty lady! You will be surprised at her personality! She’s VERY VERY nice!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Like Makino??” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. She’s like Makino’s rival in a way…. But VERY pretty….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>She’s THAT pretty??</strong>” Law asked. Ace was also surprised that Sabo was saying repeatedly that Kibiri is <strong>very pretty.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. Some men were asking her out and Cora-san went full on RAGE MODE.” Sabo recalled some moments.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kibiri didn’t really care. She REALLY LOVES Cora-san. They are like a great couple!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did Cora-san told her about me…?” Law hesitantly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! I was there when he introduced her to me! He told Kibiri <strong>everything </strong>about you. Kibiri really wants to see you! Cora-san was very happy she accepted you!” Sabo explained.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?” Law was touched by this.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s right! I should alarm Cora-san that you guys are coming back!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He will be happy at least!” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>The den-den mushi hung up. Luffy, Ace, and Drake saw Law pacing around out of pure uncomfortable feelings and nervousness…</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. Yeah. It’s just…. This is just sorta sudden but he is at East Blue. Finding her is easy…. So…” Law droned off.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo said that she accepted you with open arms. Isn’t that great?” Luffy grabbed Law’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Law calmed down, feeling the young girl’s warm hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll give it a try.” Law smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. THE MATYR PROJECT (UNFINISHED)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, but it is a foreshadowing....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE MATYR PROJECT</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>AUTHOR: </strong>Sagaba Ono</p><p> </p><p><strong>CLIENT(S): </strong>Over <strong>TWO HUNDRED </strong>anonymous clients.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TARGET: SAINT JALMACK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>A Celestial Dragon</p><p> </p><p><strong>REASONS FOR KILLING THE TARGET:</strong>He’s a fucking Celestial Dragon. What do you think?</p><p> </p><p><strong>INFORMATION:</strong>According to my loyal assistant, <strong>J**** T*****</strong>, the nobles in Goa Kingdom will meet with the Celestial Dragon, Saint Jalmack. Saint Jalmack will arrive at the Goa Kingdom soon in a couple of weeks. <strong>So, the plan is still standing</strong>…</p><p> </p><p>However, the nobles in the Goa Kingdom will plan to burn the Gray Terminal to have Saint Jalmack’s approval sooner or later… It will be a huge massacre.</p><p> </p><p>According to <strong>J**** T****,</strong>there are some nobles who have runaway children at the Gray Terminal. One of them, for example, is <strong>Outlook the III, </strong>who honestly thought that his son was dead until he swore that he saw his son causing havoc in the Goa Kingdom. Apparently, he was looking for my assistant, <strong>J*** T****</strong>, to find his son after overhearing her talking to one of my anonymous clients that she was ‘a private detective’.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PLAN: </strong> <strong>UNKNOWN (FOR NOW REGARDING TO SAINT JALMACK YET ARRIVING)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><strong>BLACKMAIL OUTLOOK THE THIRD AND THE OTHER NOBLES BASED ON THEIR TAX EVASION CRIMES</strong></li>
<li><strong>CONTROL THEM LIKE A PUPPET ON A STRING.</strong></li>
<li><strong>LET THE NOBLES KNOW WHERE THEIR MISSING CHILDREN ARE</strong></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. It's time to meet the girlfriend!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy, Ace, Drake, and Law managed to sneak back into the Foosha Village Pier without anyone noticing in the night. Since the ship was not large enough to be a pirate ship, they could hide it at some cliffs.</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we have to go back to Gray Terminal….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long walk, but at least no one will notice for a while….” Drake said, noticing that the Foosha Village is asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“But how should we explain to Dadan? The mountain bandits?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck…. Totally forgot….” Ace sweated nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh. Better than facing <strong>Garp</strong>.” Luffy said with a huge strained voice on mentioning her grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Law chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“But we should meet Sabo at the Gray Terminal first!” Luffy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He deserves better.” Ace smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The four group of boys were walking back to the woods.</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FOUR HOURS LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabo woke up early in his hideout. He heard a couple of rustling to find out what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>There, he saw the four youngsters emerging from the hills.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! YOU GUYS! It has been a short while!” Sabo smiled wide. Luffy ran and hugged him as Sabo was hugging Luffy back tightly with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you Sabo!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too Luffy~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Stop doing that. You’re gonna make me puke…” Ace said but still had his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! How were your new friends? Are they cool!? You guys really worried me when you told me about your first South Blue Island!” Sabo asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo many things happened! It was exciting!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“We can tell you everything that happened in South Blue.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! In trade, you tell us what happened <strong>here</strong>in detail.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. My calls were not really explicit on my events, hell I was mostly talking about Kibiri back then….but I can at least tell you what is happening at Goa Kingdom…” Sabo said.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was walking through Gray Terminal again, this time with some citizens smiling and waving hello at him, not afraid of his height at all.</p><p> </p><p>It felt great. Stories about Corazon stopping a child kidnapper at the Goa Kingdom and doing everything to help a person from the slums (Though Corazon knew it wasn’t the REAL story as he stopped Lily from killing her selfish father for selling her out). But the Gray Terminal citizens were touched that he will do anything to help them, not minding about money like the other marines that passed by.</p><p> </p><p>However, Corazon was also holding a wheelchair’s handles. The wheels slightly squeaking. There was a green-haired woman sitting on the wheelchair, smiling so softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… You really became popular around Gray Terminal! You’re like their hero!” The woman said, looking up at him with an angelic face.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well that’s what a marine supposed to do right? Justice over status after all….” Corazon blushed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“You are shy like usual. But that’s what I like about you. You are being a very honest and kind man.” The woman replied with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Please say no more. You will make my heart explode….” Corazon looked down, very flustered.</p><p>“Aww. But I talked to Sabo <strong>yesterday</strong>. He came to see me when you were away doing your job. Apparently he told me that Law and the other children are coming back. Should be by now….” The woman smiled wider, excited to see the new children.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sabo called me too.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Will Law actually accept me? I mean… Sabo said he is excited but at the same time…he had a loving mother….” The woman faltered.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Calm down! Law’s not <strong>that hateful</strong>. Those days were gone.” Corazon said, feeling positive.</p><p> </p><p>Some guy at the Gray Terminal whistled very loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You look hot today!” A man said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon picked up a tiny rock <strong>and did a BULLSEYE at the man’s head, knocking him down.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Rosi! You didn’t have to do that. Many men were like that to me! It’s not like they will actually hit on me!” The woman laughed as Corazon kept walking and guiding her.</p><p> </p><p>“It still bothers me.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please…. Oh! Here we are!” The woman clapped her hands as she saw Sabo’s hideout.</p><p> </p><p>They were already in front of Sabo’s hideout during their conversation as they heard laughter inside the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Um…. Wait for a sec.” Corazon gestured. Corazon then went into the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was outside, her heart feeling a little fast out of nervousness and excitement. She never felt like this for a VERY LONG WHILE.</p><p> </p><p>She then heard voices from the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Cora-san! Welcome back!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You kids! You’re already back! I thought it might be longer!” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“We came back based on your promise!” A small girl voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>“We really didn’t want to disappoint you….” A teenage boy voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“We really had fun!” A new grim teenage boy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>FUN!? YOU REALLY SHOOK ME AND TERRIFIED ME TO THE CORE WHEN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THAT SLAVE ISLAND!! IT WAS NOT FUN!!</strong>” Corazon cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah…. About that. Sorry. We all didn’t know…. You at least told the marines about it. Thanks!” A small boy voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was tapping her finger on the wheelchair arm, as the conversation was going, she could tell there was Corazon, Sabo, one small girl, and three boys (two maybe teenagers while the other one might be the same age as the small girl).</p><p> </p><p>The woman was betting herself that the grim teenage voice was Law. She could obviously tell the small girl voice was Luffy. The other polite teenage voice was Drake. And the about-the-same-age-as-Luffy boy was Ace. Corazon told her about them. They seem like they had troubled pasts but had golden hearts.</p><p> </p><p>The woman wanted to do everything to help.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she heard the grim voice talked about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Um… Is your girlfriend here?” The voice asked very nervously. So, it looked like Law had the similar conflicting feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah… She’s right outside! You ready to meet her?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah sure!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The lady didn’t hear from Law.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh dear… What is he thinking….?</em>The woman thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then she saw Luffy bursting out of the hideout and saw her with an excited smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh! So cute! She’s still a small child…. Poor her….</em>The woman thought but she smiled and waved.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was a freckled boy who the woman easily guessed it was Ace because of similar age appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…. You’re right Sabo. She <strong>is</strong>pretty…” Ace admitted with a shocked face.</p><p> </p><p>“Right??” Sabo then came out of the hideout too.</p><p> </p><p>The woman then saw an orange haired teenage boy with an x scar on his chin. He politely bowed to her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh! I thought it was Law. It was Drake?... But what a nice boy!</em>The woman’s heart melted. But not enough since she didn’t see Law yet.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was a few moments until she saw Corazon coming out with a smile, gesturing at Law to come out of the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>There he was. He slowly came out with a slight worried look on his face. He was fiddling his hands. She saw the white and black spotted hat that looked soft and his spiky short black hair. She could sorta tell he had the looks of a teenager with a rebellious attitude but can at least listen to the people who are nice to him.</p><p> </p><p>She then nodded and said…</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Nice to meet you! I’m Kibiri! I hope to be in good terms with you!</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. An Ambush that forced someone to reveal a secret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice to meet you! My name is Kibiri!” Kibiri introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Um… N-Nice to meet you!” All the youngsters bowed in politeness, completely amazed and shocked by her nice atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“My! Aren’t you all cute angels!” Kibiri giggled. She was touched too. She then saw Law, who was looking away despite his body facing her.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Law! Rosi told me so much about you!” Kibiri used her wheelchair to come up closer to him. Law was shuffling away from her a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute! You all must had an exhausting journey! But was it worth it?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We made new friends and saved two islands!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You are amazing!! Aren’t young people true heroes!” Kibiri congratulated.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No. We are not really heroes…. We’re born to be pirates.” Ace said, still insisting that they are pirates.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you are pirates, you value human life! That’s a nice character of yours! You found some great children Rosi!” Kibiri complimented Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? W-Well…” Corazon blushed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri then went up to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw! You must be Luffy, my soon to be daughter-in-law?” Kibiri smiled, looking back and forth at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“D-DAUGHTER IN LAW!?” Law blushed hard and yelled, realizing Kibiri’s kind teasing. Ace, Sabo, and Drake sweated, realizing that Law’s crush was SO obvious that even Corazon told Kibiri about her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Luffy, but I’m not sure what you mean-” Luffy was being shy since this is her fist time meeting Kibiri. Hell, even Luffy didn’t see her before he traveled back through time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ignore that! I was teasing! But you are very strong! Thank you for saving Law and Rosi! I really like you!” Kibiri held Luffy’s hands kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cool. Thanks.” Luffy shied away. Kibiri does remind Lufffy of Makino.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri then looked at Drake. She slowly went up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Drake! You do look polite just like Rosi said about you!”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you for the compliment…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kibiri then went up to Ace. Ace looked away out of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Ace! I’ve heard about you. You seem nice too!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Shut up. I don’t like compliments.” Ace resisted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! Trust takes time. I know what you faced… It was hard….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace realized <strong>KIBIRI KNEW. SHE KNEW WHO ACE’S FATHER WAS.</strong>But she didn’t care at all.</p><p> </p><p>“And I already met and talked with you Sabo! Still nice and gentle like always!” Kibiri did a thumbs up. Sabo scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s all of you! That’s great! I still wanted to see your new friends though! But I believe they have their own duties!” Kibiri was being optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We made a lot of new friends, but we will still have our bonds forever!” Luffy piped.</p><p> </p><p>“My, that’s great!” Kibiri smiled. However, all of a sudden, Kibiri sensed something. She then swiftly looked to her left. Luffy sensed it too.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Kibiri has observation haki.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kibiri?” Corazon felt something bad.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A GROUP OF THUGS ARE ABOUT TO ATTCK US IN FIVE SECONDS.</strong>” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Corazon became alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a group of men slowly came out of the bushes. They looked big and muscular, covered in tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>“You sensed us? How long have you known?” The leader thug growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Don’t know. Since a couple of minutes ago?” Kibiri playfully asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Just give us the blond boy.” The leader thug pointed his sword at Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Sabo was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you want with him!?” Luffy threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“His dad payed us a good amount of money to get him back!” One thug said.</p><p> </p><p>“My father!?” Sabo’s felt like his heart stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad? I thought your parents are dead.” Ace recalled in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Sabo ran away from his noble parents to be free. I’m sorry Sabo…” Luffy explained, apologizing to Sabo for telling his secret.</p><p> </p><p>“A noble!?” Ace was surprised. Law and Drake didn’t care much.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Luffy. Either way, I had to tell you guys…” Sabo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Funny. I thought that nobles are so rich and stuck up that they wouldn’t pay dirty people like you…. They would usually pay soldiers from the Goa Kingdom…</strong>” Kibiri said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Dirty!? You bitch! Get them!” The thug leader barked. The thugs ran to attack them.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BITCH?</strong>” Corazon became VERY SCARY. He then found an abandoned long wooden plank and then used it as a weapon. He then used it to swing at the thugs’ legs to take a couple of them down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ROOM!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Law yelled and the sphere formed. He swished his sword, dismembering the rest of the thugs too.</p><p> </p><p>“My! You two are strong!” Kibiri smiled and clapped her hands cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t do anything…” Ace was sorta laughing at how pathetic these thugs are. Luffy laughed while Drake had a deep sigh of annoyance and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>That was when the thugs realized that attacking these people aren’t worth it at <strong>all.</strong></p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“How did my father know where I was!?” Sabo asked the dismembered leader thug’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I honestly don’t know! Only your dad and mom knows! All I know is that they were receiving information from a private detective!” The leader thug cried.</p><p> </p><p>“They were spying me!? Who’s the private detective!?” Sabo yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know. Never seen him. The private detective just told your parents information of where you are at the Gray Terminal. The parents also told us to kill your friends too!”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-Wait! THE PRIVATE DETECTIVE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT US!? SINCE WHEN!?</strong>” Law realized the thug’s ramblings.</p><p> </p><p>“I TOLD YOU! I DON’T KNOW!!” The thug cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t like him but he’s telling the truth.” Kibiri could tell.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was sorta alarmed too. I mean, how could Luffy not noticed the private detective with her observation haki!? Was she careless!?</p><p> </p><p>“I have another question. <strong>WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TANKS OF FUEL BEHIND THE BUSHES WHERE YOU THUGS CAME OUT FOR?</strong>” Corazon’s voice became dark.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um….” The leader thug was looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s find some citrus and alcohol. It will sting the pain a lot.” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Okay!! <strong>We are planning to burn the Gray Terminal!! And it’s not just us!!</strong>” The thug confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!?</strong>” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Since a celestial dragon is arriving at the Goa Kingdom!! ALL THE NOBLES WANT THIS PLACE TO BURN! EVERYTHING HERE!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. THE MATYR PROJECT (FINISHED)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dadan and the mountain bandits jumped when their cabin door BANGED SO LOUD. The youngsters along with Corazon and Kibiri barged in without notice.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE-!? LUFFY!? BRATS!? WHERE THE HELL-!?” Dadan was about to scold them until Ace yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THERE’S NO FUCKING TIME OLD HAG!!! THIS WHOLE GRAY TERMINAL WILL BE ARSONED!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Dadan and the bandits are alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! A bunch of thugs paid by the nobles ambushed us but we managed to overpower them! They told us <strong>everything!!</strong>” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But why!?” Dogra screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently a Celestial Dragon will arrive here!” Sabo said. Corazon gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit…. I had a feeling this day would come….” Dadan mumbled in pure nervousness and rage.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to tell everyone!” Drake alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll go!!” Dogra yelled. He immediately ran out.</p><p> </p><p>“Get all the weapons!” Corazon ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But what could we-!?” Magra stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has to fight! It’s now or never! Those people will be burnt to death! You TOO!” Corazon yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know the nobles will <strong>do anything to kill us!?</strong>” Dadan said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I know… Trust me. I bet deep down you know that nobles don’t tolerate people who are in lower status!” Corazon talked back, looking for long rifles.</p><p> </p><p>“….He has a point. I’ve seen them too. Goa Kingdom is finally doing this…. Shit….” One mountain bandit recalled.</p><p><br/>
Dadan gritted her teeth and was finding her club. The other bandits started to search for weapons too.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true!?” An old man with rags cried. All the rest of the Gray Terminal citizens were whispering in shock and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It’s true! We all expected this to happen!! We may not have known when, but we all knew deep down in our hearts!” Dogra convinced them.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to fight back!!” One man said in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! These fucking nobles have pushed us for the <strong>last fucking time!!</strong>” One woman yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“How can we fight back!?” One boy said.</p><p> </p><p>“We need weapons!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s torch them!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s beat the shit out of them!!”</p><p> </p><p>All the citizens in Gray Terminal <strong>really started to be pissed off. For years, they have been degraded by these asshole nobles.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the crowd, there was a woman in long black hair, wearing a small red short dress. She was looking at the rebelling crowd with a calm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! Sagaba Ono will be pleased by this!” The woman said and she walked away.</p><p> </p><p><em>The rebellion has started. The demonstration will happen in no time…. I hope to see that you will be strong everyone….</em>The woman thought. She was holding a booklet.</p><p><br/>
__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE MATYR PROJECT (FINISHED)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>AUTHOR: </strong>Sagaba Ono (and his personal assistant, <strong>J**** T****</strong>)</p><p> </p><p><strong>CLIENT(S): </strong>Over <strong>TWO HUNDRED </strong>anonymous clients.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TARGET: SAINT JALMACK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>OCCUPATION: </strong>A Celestial Dragon</p><p> </p><p><strong>REASONS FOR KILLING THE TARGET:</strong>He’s a fucking Celestial Dragon. What do you think?</p><p> </p><p><strong>INFORMATION: </strong>According to my loyal assistant, <strong>J**** T*****</strong>, the nobles in Goa Kingdom will meet with the Celestial Dragon, Saint Jalmack. Saint Jalmack will arrive at the Goa Kingdom soon in a couple of weeks. Meanwhile, the nobles are eager to get his approval so they will do anything to get rid of the Gray Terminal area.</p><p>According to <strong>J**** T****,</strong>there are some nobles who have runaway children at the Gray Terminal. One of them, for example, is <strong>Outlook the III, </strong>who honestly thought that his son was dead until he swore that he saw his son causing havoc in the Goa Kingdom. Apparently, he was looking for my assistant, <strong>J*** T****</strong>, to find his son after overhearing her talking to one of my anonymous clients that she was ‘a private detective’.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in Gray Terminal, there is Donquixote Rosinante, the marine commander who sorta interrupted our MONEY-TRAP PROJECT. Not only that, there are other people who are capable of fighting. People in the Gray Terminal may be considered weak to the nobles, but they have potential. For years, the Gray Terminal Citizens were victimized by the nobles so I <strong>wonder what will happen if they realized they are being pushed too far??</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXAMPLES OF POTENIAL CITIZENS: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>AUTHOR: J****** T***** on behalf of Sagaba Ono’s orders.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sabo: </strong>There is Sabo, the son of Outlook the Third and Outlook’s wife, Didit. He ran away from them after realizing they care about wealth and status more about their son. Sabo managed to survive on his own and learned how to fight with a metal pipe.</p><p><strong>Gol D. Ace</strong>: A child with a slight temper but he can manage to fight back. He apparently befriended Sabo when Sabo ran away from his parents. He too, can fight using a metal pipe.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Monkey D. Luffy:</strong>A very young girl, who really has a sad disturbing past. After hearing from the Foosha Village’s Psychologist, Seibou, she apparently had to eat corpses and was sexually abused with her Vice Admiral grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, not being aware of this. This girl has eaten a devil fruit which can make her stretch her limbs. She’s also capable of <strong>haki</strong>. With her, she can be the greatest warrior in Gray Terminal and protect many citizens as possible. But according to Sagaba Ono, he doesn’t want her to be too involved in this (He says that Luffy is too pure), but he knows her personality will make Luffy persistent.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Diez Drake:</strong>A teenager saved by Luffy from his abusive former-marine father who can apparently transform into an allosaurs due to his devil fruit. He can crush the enemies in a quick second.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tragalfar D. Water Law:</strong>A teenager who has the devil fruit ability to cut people’s limbs off. A great interrogator. With him, the plan of Gray Terminal being burned will be prevented. It appears he is in love with Monkey D. Luffy and will do anything to protect her. But Sagaba Ono says that it will be cruel to manipulate his personality to do what he wants so I will ignore the information.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Donquixote Rosinante:</strong>A very tall marine commander. He interrupted one of Sagaba Ono’s projects but considering that Rosinante has a great sense of moral justice, he will be considered in this project if he could be a great candidate for being Sagaba Ono’s second personal assistant.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Mountain Bandits (Led by Dadan):</strong>They can use swords and clubs to defend themselves from lowlife thugs. One of the bandits, Dogra, is a trusted informant to the other Gray Terminal citizens. Using him is the best opportunity.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PLAN: </strong> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>BLACKMAIL OUTLOOK THE THIRD AND THE OTHER NOBLES BASED ON THEIR TAX EVASION CRIMES</strong></li>
<li><strong>CONTROL THEM LIKE A PUPPET ON A STRING.</strong></li>
<li><strong>LET THE NOBLES KNOW WHERE THEIR MISSING CHILDREN ARE</strong></li>
<li><strong>TRICK THE THUGS (PAID BY NOBLES) INTO BELIEVEING THAT THE CANISTERS OF WATER IS KEROSENE</strong></li>
<li><strong>MAKE THE GRAY TERMINAL CITIZENS CAUSE WAR AND FIGHT BACK (MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO CAUALTIES)</strong></li>
<li><strong><em>MURDER SAINT JALMACK AS A DEMONSTRATION TO THE WORLD THAT CELESTIAL DRAGONS ARE NOT IMMORTAL AND IN CONTROL</em></strong></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Jennifer Tavern, The Personal Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT THE DIRTY SLUMS FROM GRAY TERMINAL DECLARES WAR ON US!?</strong>” Outlook the Third (Sabo’s father) screamed in pure terror.</p><p> </p><p>The other nobles are horrified hearing the news that these people could actually be pushed over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>In front of the nobles, there was a woman in long black hair and a red dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, apparently, your thugs that you paid failed to bring back your son and he managed to get information. He and his friends already found the kerosene.” The woman said with a calm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH FUCK….</strong>” One of the noble men shivered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“How could my stupid son and his filthy friends managed to spread the news so quickly!?” Didit (Sabo’s mother) cried in terror.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That’s your problem. Gray Terminal may be a very small area, but everyone knows each other.</strong>” The woman replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Don’t you talk back to us!! You are in a lower status than us!” Outlook yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? <strong>I AM THE ONE BLACKMAILING YOU AND YOUR RICH FRIENDS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I RELEASE INFORMATION THAT YOU WILL CREATE GENOCIDE AND AVOIDING TAXES….</strong>” The woman smiled wider. The nobles shivered and became quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I…… I don’t know <strong>how the fuck you received that information, but we still want to live! These slum people may be already charging at our kingdom! Please help us!! HELP OUR CHILDREN!!</strong>” One noble cried and went down on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Well since you are desperate to live…. OKAY! I will help you! Luckily, I have brought these <strong>rifles and shotguns!</strong>” The woman then ordered a muscular thug to put down a <strong>huge crate filled with those weapons.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“W-Wha!? You want us to become <strong>barbarians!?</strong>” Outlook yelled. The nobles were disgusted and hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you want to live don’t you? And second, <strong>I don’t think your soldiers will last long at the gates….</strong>” The woman stated a point.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fine! We will take your stupid guns!” One male noble stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well great! Good luck! Oh, and by the way, <strong>as a word of advice, I recommend you look at the weapons backwards sometimes!</strong>” The woman winked and left.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?” The nobles were confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Good luck! I have to leave!” <strong>The woman did a kind wave and did the skywalk technique.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“….No. I won’t do it! I’m not a stupid barbarian! I won’t see those stupid Gray Terminal trash faces!” Outlook busted out and just left, leaving the crowd of hesitating nobles. Didit also left and went back to their house. Some selfish and stuck-up nobles followed while the other nobles wanted to live and be in control so they took the weapons.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the last of ‘em!” Ace whacked another group of thugs to a bloody pulp before those thugs could do anything. The rest of the youngsters along with Kibiri were with him, having a breather.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since they geared up and went <strong>all over Gray Terminal to find any remaining group of thugs,</strong>they managed to defeat <strong>at least TEN GROUPS. A DOZEN OF MEN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Dadan went separated. They went along with the other adults of Gray Terminal to go to the gates. Corazon ordered the youngsters to keep in touch with the remaining elders of the slums and Kibiri. They agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Where do they keep coming from!?” Luffy cried, punching a thug.</p><p> </p><p>“I <strong>bet</strong>they are actually lurking from the Goa Kingdom. Not every noble city is perfect.” Sabo said, looking at the Goa Kingdom gates from a far distance.</p><p> </p><p>Law was interrogating the dismembered thugs by having a scalpel out and doing actual small cuts on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that true?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“YES! FUCKING-! YES!!!” The tortured thug cried out.</p><p>“Then these thugs <strong>are</strong>hired by nobles… Those nobles just pay them and believe they could control them…. They are <strong>that desperate</strong>…” Kibiri had a thinking and sarcastically smiled.</p><p> </p><p>But Kibiri was sorta concerned about Law’s torturing techniques…. Corazon did sorta mention that Law could be sadistic sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“If that is the case, your father may be behind all of this. Those thugs were after you too other than the ones from the hideout.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“But what’s concerning is this <strong>private detective</strong>those thugs are fussing about… Apparently he tracked you without you even noticing….” Law said to Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t stir any attention and I made sure my parents thought I was dead…. Maybe I was careless and my father saw glimpse of me and then hired him…..” Sabo bit his nails.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>By that, you are right!</strong>” A woman voice rang.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri and the youngsters swiftly look to their left to see a smiling <strong>woman in a red dress and long black hair.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“W-Who the fuck are you!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p><em>WHAT THE HECK!? I COULDN’T SENSE HER!!</em>Kibiri gritted her teeth, she grabbed the wheels of her wheelchair in stress.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was gritting her teeth too. She was distracted that she didn’t bother using her haki. But Luffy noticed <strong>something about her. Like this woman is an ALLY, not an enemy….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I bet you are the private detective, are you?” Drake threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And no. I’m just the personal assistant!”  The woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well who the hell are you working for!?” Law asked, gripping his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The one and only SAGABA ONO.</strong>He’s a genius!!” The woman replied with pleasure in her voice.</p><p><br/>“Why the fuck you here!?” Ace barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Don’t get it wrong! I’m just telling you this war will be over soon! I guarantee you that the Gray Terminal citizens will win this war!” The woman did a cute pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell would we trust you when you and your master released information about this poor child to his abusive parents!?” Kibiri glared.</p><p>“Oh dear…. You didn’t realize…. At least you stopped the thugs before they could pour this….” The woman sighed and took a can filled with liquid the beaten thugs were holding from the ground. She took the cap off and poured it onto the dirt ground.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Law was surprised. The rest of the conscious but dismembered thugs were horrified too.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? <strong>IT’S NOT FUEL?? <em><span class="u">IT’S JUST WATER!?</span></em></strong>” Law exclaimed. Law could tell since there was no smell…</p><p> </p><p>“What!? So all the cans that were on the ground this entire time <strong>WAS A BLUFF??</strong>” Ace was surprised too.</p><p> </p><p>“N-NO! YOU BITCH!! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!!?” Ont of the thug’s head cried in anger and betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Sabo, and Drake were shocked too but kept their ground. Kibiri was not saying anything, realizing this mysterious woman is actually <strong>screwing over the nobles.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Well you see….” The woman was talking to the thugs, “Sagaba Ono <strong>hates to deal with nobles and people like YOU. We never wanted to work with you. It was all Sagaba’s plan to have Gray Terminal citizens to be in war with the nobles without any casualties from the slums…. These citizens and children deserve much more.</strong>” The woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? <strong> WE ARE DOING GOD’S WORK. EVERYBODY HATES NOBLES! And you know why Sabo.</strong>” The woman smiled to Sabo. Sabo looked down, gripping his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. We all hate them. Nobles aren’t supposed to be in control. Not to the marines. Not to the lower class citizens. <strong>ONLY PURE PEOPLE LIKE THIS CHILD CAN TAKE CARE OF THE WORLD…</strong>” The woman was patting Luffy’s head. Ace swung the pipe at the woman so she could stay away from Luffy. The woman dodged the attack by doing a quick backflip as the woman laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s true! This girl has the greatest potential to be a ruler. She can influence the world! In fact, Sagaba Ono has a deep desire for you!” The woman smiled at Luffy, who was frowning in confusion. Law felt very disgusted hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pure?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…. <strong>PURE.</strong>” The woman nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is Sagaba Ono!?” Drake asked.</p><p>“Oh! He didn’t really make it to the news huh…. But I promise you, Sagaba Ono <strong>will be a great influencer to the world!</strong>” The woman lifted her arms to the air. Then she remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s right!” The woman then took out a thin booklet titled “<strong>THE MATYR PROJECT</strong>” and tore out a page.</p><p> </p><p>“This was a page about you young children and your father Rosinante! I won’t publish it to the marines. You people are pure so Sagaba will make you anonymous. You can burn the page.” The woman kindly gave the torn page to Kibiri. Kibiri had her eyebrow raised but realized the woman was true to her word.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Thanks….?” Law questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait! What’s your name?” Luffy kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… You can call me <strong>JENNIFER TAVERN.</strong>” The red dress woman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Then I hope we can talk again?” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Oh! And if you hear <strong>gunshots coming from the gate, it’s the dead nobles because I provided them with <em><span class="u">guns that fire backwards</span></em>! Those nobles are dead. As I said, no Gray Terminal causualties guaranteed! I have to go now!</strong>” Jennifer waved and sky walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! <strong>SHE’S FLYING! THAT’S…. COOL….</strong>” Ace was surprised as the thugs cried in agony and anger.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri looked as the Jennifer soon disappeared in the foggy clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Then as Jennifer warned, there were several gunshots happening at the gate.</p><p> </p><p>At the gate, the rebelling Gray Terminal adults along with Corazon, Dadan, and the mountain bandits were <strong>flabbergasted </strong>when <strong>the nobles that tried to shoot them were killed by the backwards trap guns INSTEAD.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. It's not a suicide. 100% Sure.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TWO DAYS LATER…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a HUGE NEWS ALL OVER THE EAST BLUE….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">EXTRA! NOBLES IN HIDING FROM BEING BUSTED FOR ATTEMPTING TO CREATE GENOCIDE!! CELESTIAL DRAGON SAINT JALMACK COMMITTED SUICIDE IN FRONT OF A HUNDRED CITIZENS AT GOA KINGDOM!!!! MARINES CLAIMED TO BE THE WORK OF A SERIAL KILLER OF SAGABA ONO!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Especially at the Revolutionary Army, it was <strong>horrifying news.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Monkey D. Dragon was shaking in shock and confusion. Everyone in the army were going <strong>apeshit</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they were happy that a celestial dragon is dead…. <strong>BUT THIS DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Dragon was even more alarmed that that is the place <strong>where his daughter is. Even his father.</strong></p><p> </p><p>NONE OF THIS MADE SENSE.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, the Revolutionary Army were planning to go to Goa Kingdom due to rumors of the nobles attempting to burn all of the Gray Terminal. But apparently, the Gray Terminal citizens were already aware and caused war. They didn’t need the revolutionaries.</p><p> </p><p>For Gray Terminal, the houses slowly became more improved and pristine. Ever since they won the war and stopped the massacre, they were using the money from the nobles for good use.</p><p> </p><p>When Saint Jalmack came to Goa Kingdom, he was incredibly pissed that Gray Terminal was safe and was about to order the guards to kill off the Gray Terminal citizens. <strong>BUT BEFORE HE COULD DO THAT, SAINT JALMACK GRABBED HIS GUN, AND FIRED AT HIS OWN HEAD. KILLING HIM. Many surviving nobles and citizens stood in shock. But none of the Gray Terminal citizens were horrified nor scared. They were more like….. HAPPY….</strong></p><p> </p><p>Since Jalmack committed suicide, none of Gray Terminal nor Goa Kingdom was at fault. So nothing happened to those two areas. Saint Jalmack’s corpse was returned to the remaining members of the World Nobles.</p><p> </p><p>Dragon noticed the pictures in the newspapers of Saint Jalmack before he fired his gun on himself. He then realized Jalmack’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>JALMACK WAS CRYING FOR HELP, PLEADING WITH TEARS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Was someone controlling him?? If so….. IT’S NOT A SUICIDE….</em>Dragon realized. He looked at the newspaper headlines again. Noticing about the marines talking about a serial killer.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Sagaba Ono…..</strong>” Dragon mumbled….</p><p>______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Garp finally had the chance to return back to Foosha Village ever since the ordeal of the incident. He then saw the villagers talking and then they saw him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey guys! I’m glad you are okay!” Garp smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The villagers did a very nasty glare at him. Most of them just went back to their homes, slamming their doors without saying a word to Garp at all.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Garp was confused. What happened?</p><p> </p><p>There, he saw Makino, Woop Slap, and Seibou, the only members on the outside road, staring at him emotionlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you? We called you multiple times.” Makino asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know….. But many things were happening at work. You know. How’s Luffy? She had her appointment?” Garp asked Seibou.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing Garp.” Seibou said in a dark voice.</p><p> </p><p>“…..W-What? What happened?” Garp asked.</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Dadan and the Mountain Bandits were standing in front of the youngsters while Corazon and Kibiri tried to calm the bandits down.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Law, and Drake were sitting down, heads down in slight shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how worried we were about you brats!? We were about to call Garp until Cora-san told us about the note he had about you going to the South Blue!!” Dadan yelled. But Dadan felt disgusted mentioning Garp’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You told them!?” Ace cried at Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! But they were really worried about you! Some of the bandits even cried. I felt bad!” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Luffy looked up at the bandits. Dogra and Magra looked away blushing. Dadan also blushed but swiftly shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“L-L-L-LOOK! IT DOESN’T MATTER! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!! WE ALSO HEARD WHAT HAPPENED AT SOUTH BLUE YOU KNOW!!” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Hey! They saved many people’s lives. They saved a country two times in a row! Think of the bright side and be easy on them.” Kibiri smiled and said with a very gentle voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that they managed to find out what could have happened here too if they were not ambushed. I may worry for them, but I am very proud of them!” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….. Wow….” The youngsters were touched by Kibiri and Corazon’s compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“EVEN SO!! A group of children are putting themselves at huge risk!! They could have been easily killed!” Dadan yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky we didn’t tell Makino and the other villagers in Foosha! They will react worse than us! You’re lucky Corazon talked us out of it!” Dogra explained.</p><p> </p><p>The cabin door <strong>then slammed open loudly.</strong>Everyone in the wooden cabinet were quiet when they saw Garp. He had a very pale face, a frown, and horrified eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone felt something was wrong. But then Dadan became angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You <strong>have the goddamn guts to show up here! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?</strong>” Dadan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true? All of it?” Garp softly asked. But it was clear the situation will soon become dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan, Kibiri, Corazon, and the bandits realized Garp must have talked to the Foosha Villagers about Luffy’s appointment with Seibou when he came back from the Marines.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you kids go to your room for a second. We need to talk to him.” Corazon told the youngsters.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt worried for Garp. She never saw him this worried for her before. Ace just glared at Garp as Sabo patted Luffy’s shoulder, guiding her to her old cabin room. Law and Drake knew it will become a yelling disaster soon. They went to her room and locked the door. Just in Case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Traveling to Syrup Village to blow off Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was muffled yelling. But at least it wasn’t WORSE than the other arguments before. Luffy started to worry about Garp. She worried if she did something completely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She and the other youngsters couldn’t process to hear clearly on what the yelling were about…. But it’s clear Luffy was unintentionally involved in this.</p><p> </p><p>“Again…. I made everyone mad at Garp.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t really deserve this Luffy. You never did.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“But you can’t blame Garp on what happened to me! He didn’t do anything wrong.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“But he wasn’t <strong>there for you.</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“But is it REALLY his fault? I don’t know what you guys are mad at him for, but he is a great grandpa!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“My ass! He is still an asshole to me!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy tried to argue more but she realized she really couldn’t. If she says she is from the future, she doubt they will believe her. Hell, Garp will not believe her.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked down in a defeated silence. She was just covering her ears at least for this argument to be over.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t want to hear the yelling either…. Reminds me of bad memories….” Drake said, as he started to grip his fists on the memory of his drunk father’s rampage.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna blow off some steam on another island? I’m sure Garp will be fine.” Law suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! There are other islands in East Blue I have to visit!” Luffy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what island?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…. I don’t want grandpa to worry to much so I wanna start at a close island…. Ah! I know! Syrup Village!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Syrup Village? Sounds nice. Especially in the East Blue.” Drake had a thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sorta close too! It’s closer than Cocoyashi at least!” Luffy piped.</p><p> </p><p>“Cocoyahi?” Ace asked the island name.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s a VERY long story. But at least we can go to an island in this area!” Luffy waved off.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see other East Blue islands too.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s decided!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! We should pack up now.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold the Den-Den Mushis.” Sabo suggested. Sabo actually felt excited. He wanted to know what the outside of the sea is like.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I can write to Cora-san again…..” Law said. It sucks but Law knows that he can at least Corazon some time on his own…</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters started to pack up and sneak out of the window, as Law left a polite note saying that they left to blow some steam off. They really felt bad for sneaking out without Corazon knowing… Maybe next time, they can invite Corazon when things go well…</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, there was someone listening to them from their room and decided to follow them to the ship.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! We made it!” Ace let down the sails to make the boat move. They were already from a far distance from their home island that they can’t really turn back now.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing…. You got this ship from the South Blue?” Sabo asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! We saved our friend from here!” Luffy replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We saved her from being killed by soldiers disguised as pirates.” Drake said in an emotionless tone.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Woah…. A lot has happened over there huh?” Sabo sweated nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. Least it wasn’t the slave island that time… God that was <strong>so stressful…</strong>” Law shuddered.</p><p>“<strong>Yeah…. It’s horrible that the townsmen sold THEIR OWN WOMEN AND CHILDREN to the Celestial Dragons to sell their debt. Then it came to the point it was travelers’ own children and wives... I saw the newspaper.</strong>” Sabo recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I found two friends over there! They are cool!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard… Good for you!” Sabo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We even did a future alliance pact!” Luffy showed off the scar on her palm. Ace, Law, and Drake looked at their own too with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I can join!” Sabo smiled. He took out a small knife and did a cut on his palm. This proved his future alliance to them now.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! The Scared Fleet is slowly growing!” Luffy jumped in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>But then, there was a unexpected familiar female voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… You’re bleeding on the wooden floor… We have to heal it!”</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters turned around <strong>to see Kibiri coming up to them with a worried face. The children screamed in surprise.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-W-WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!?” </strong>Law panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! Well, just because Rosi and the bandits were arguing with Garp doesn’t mean that I did not check up on you… I heard everything from your room. But I knew that you didn’t want to hear yelling and were very stressed so I followed you without anyone knowing. I even saw your note Law. So I myself left another one for him…. I snuck in the ship the same time as you children!” Kibiri explained herself with a calm smile as she went up to Sabo slowly with her wheelchair to bandage his palm.</p><p> </p><p><em>W-Wow…. She is SUCH a NICE WOMAN…. Cora-san is soooo lucky to have her as his future wife…</em>The flabbergasted children felt <strong>really bad</strong>for Corazon now.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. All done!” Kibiri smiled as she tied a knot on the bandage.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you miss…” Sabo kindly gestured.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem! I want to do everything to help! You children are so precious and cute after all!” Kibiri smiled wider.</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters blushed hard and looked away. This woman was really making them reach out to her huh?....</p><p> </p><p>“So Luffy, you are going to meet a friend at Syrup Village yes?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! Yeah! His name is Usopp! He’s cool!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I can’t wait to meet him! I’m pretty sure that you have a great judge of character! You will be my perfect <strong>future daughter-in-law!”</strong>Kibiri piped. Luffy was a little confused at that.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-WHAT!?</strong>” Law blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! Don’t you think so Law! She’s perfect for a husband!” Kibiri teased Law cutely.</p><p> </p><p>”What’s daughter-in-law??” Luffy curiously and innocently asked. Luffy didn’t know. Even when he was a boy and from the future he wasn’t into those terms…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well-” Kibiri tried to answer but Law cried out in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NOOOOOO!!!! DON’T ANSWER THAT!!!</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Meet Usopp, a once honest boy.... Wait, what happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<strong>FLASHBACK OF A NEW PAST TAKE FOUR</strong>*</p><p>
  <em>A long dark green haired woman with a long nose threw a heavy ashtray at an old man. The old man defended himself with his arm, but the ashtray got his arm good.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“AGH!” The old man cried. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Behind a woman was two children. One is a boy with black curly hair and long nose. The second child was a blond girl. They were both hugging each other out of fear of the woman’s rage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The old man was supported by a group of many people too. Despite the pain on his arm, the old man and the rest of the group hung their heads in shame.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>YOU ARE FUCKING HYPOCRITES….. YOU WANTED ME AND MY SON TO BE THE MOST HONEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD BUT IN THE END YOU ARE ALL FUCKING HYPOCRITES!! GO FUCK YOURSELVES!! ALL OF YOU!!!</strong>” The woman screamed at the top of her lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom! Please stop!” The little boy cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….” The woman slowly calmed down when she heard her son pleads.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..You’re right. It’s useless. You damaged him. You confused him <strong>so fucking bad…</strong>I guess the world is <strong>filled with hypocrites….</strong>” The woman slowly said. The old man and the group of people were completely quiet out of guilt.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*FLASHBACK TAKE END*</strong>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THREE HOURS LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ship stopped on the sands. They were finally here at Syrup Village. Luffy excitedly jumped down from the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“We made it! Yay!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems peaceful…” Sabo said.  He jumped down too.</p><p> </p><p>Ace climbed down too.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was carrying the petite Kibiri on his back while Law was climbing down with Kibiri’s wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I sense a small child behind these group of trees.” Kibiri looked at the cliffs.</p><p> </p><p>“A small child?” Luffy asked. Then Luffy realized Kibiri was right when Luffy used her Haki.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a small boy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Crap! They noticed me! PIRATES!! A GROUP OF PIRATES ARE ATTACKING!!” The boy jumped out of the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wait! Are you Usopp!?” Luffy cried. The boy stopped and peeked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You know about me?” The boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I knew it! Your dad Yasopp told me soo much about you!!” Luffy smiled. Luffy wanted to cry again. She just found one of her future nakama alive and well.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh!? You met my dad? How was he?” Usopp slid down from the small cliffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Still in the Red-haired Pirates! He’s still an excellent sharpshooter!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!” Usopp smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! How cute! This boy is Usopp?” Kibiri smiled as Drake gently put her down on her wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp looked at Kibiri. Then he stared at her with a blank face.</p><p> </p><p>“Usopp?” Luffy said. Usopp snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry! I was distracted…. I’m Captain Usopp! Nice to meet you all!” Usopp did a superhero-like stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Your legs are shaking.” Ace pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so brave m-my knees are shaking!” Usopp lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Law did a sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyway, why are you here? You’re not planning to take over right?” Usopp shook.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually no. We’re not…. We are just here to visit.”  Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….” Usopp had a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…. It’s so peaceful here…. Never had this since the North and the South Blue islands we visited…” Drake whispered wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You went to the North and South Blue!? They’re so far…. <strong>AH!!! ARE YOU GUYS THE ONES WHO STOPPED THE SLAVERY ISLAND IN SOUTH BLUE!?</strong>” Usopp heard it and yelles in realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You can hear me? Whispering and from this far distance?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You may not believe it, but I <strong>have really SENSITIVE hearing.</strong>” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s amazing! It can be <strong>very useful!</strong>” Sabo excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not t-that much useful! It does help but sometimes….” Usopp was bashful for one second but he droned off. Kibiri then felt something was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Why don’t you introduce us to your village!” Kibiri suggested with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah yeah! Follow me! You really saved a lot of lives! It was all over the news!” Usopp recalled. He gestured the new visitors to come to his island.</p><p> </p><p>“You all alone?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! I have Kaya! She can afford a place for you guys to live!” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“My! You are a kind boy!” Kibiri complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Usopp had a small doubt in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Law realized there was SOMETHING going on. Usopp may lie or be cowardly…. But Law knows Usopp can be a person to trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tension, Tension, Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Pirates! Pirates are here!!!” A boy’s cries rang all over the village.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers became irritated as they started to arm themselves to drive Usopp away.</p><p> </p><p>“God Dammit boy! You back here again!?” The old mayor yelled with a rake.</p><p> </p><p>They saw Usopp smiling with pride as he ran up the road.</p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s true! They are right here!” Usopp gestured them.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers then saw a group of young children and a woman on a wheelchair. These people are new. <strong>But the villagers felt something VERY TERRIFYING from them. Especially from the little girl.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The villagers lowered their weapons in disbelief. This boy meant what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well we’ll be damned….” The old mayor whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“But they are the guys who stopped that Slavery Island from South Blue! They’re so cool!” Usopp assured.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were quiet, then they slowly went back to their homes, having a suspicious look.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp didn’t say anything… He had a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my…” Kibiri softly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you’re <strong>well liked here….</strong>” Law sarcastically said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. I always lied about pirates being here. I honestly thought they would be more mad at me for making them think a small group of children are pirates…. Maybe they felt something was wrong?” Usopp sorta realized the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least they know you were not really joking. We are pirates but we WILL be strong!” Ace smirked.</p><p>“Especially with Luffy.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, some pirates like Mihawk and Whitebeard had that suspicious attitude with Luffy too….” Drake recalled and whispered to Law. Law silently agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!? You met them!? The strongest pirate and swordsman!?” Usopp was surprised at hearing that. Kibiri, Sabo, and Ace had a surprised look too. <strong>They didn’t hear about this….</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>Ah. That’s right… Usopp has sensitive hearing….</em>Law and Drake realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah! They are nice people!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“….We forgot….” Luffy did an innocent sweaty smile. Law and Drake looked away, admitting their mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s AWESOME!!” Sabo smiled excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We were with them for a week. But because of them, Law’s terminal sickness was cured.” Drake explained the short details.</p><p> </p><p>“My! They seem very nice!” Kibiri smiled and patted blushing Law’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!! You will be great pirates in the future! I just know it!!” Usopp said. Usopp then found a mansion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! We arrived!” Usopp smiled. He pointed at the metal gate.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!! KAYA~!! It’s me!!” Usopp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence until the mansion door opened.</p><p> </p><p>It was a man with black hair and glasses. Usopp’s face then scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy realized the man.</p><p> </p><p><em>KURO… I forgot….</em>Luffy frowned too. She knew where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy. How many times have I told you to stay away from Miss Kaya?” Kuro, in his butler act said.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m not here to cause trouble. We have visitors here…” Usopp gestured to the group in a calm manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Another lie-” Kuro looked at the group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, KURO SAW KIBIRI AND HE HORIFICALLY PALED.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The group heard a window open and saw a blond woman looking from an upper floor. She smiled when she saw Usopp and yelled from the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Usopp! It’s okay Kuro! Just let him in! I wanted him to come here!” Little Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kaya!” Usopp waved.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro was REALLY REALLY PALE. He saw the familiar girl with green hair…. Difference is that she is in a wheelchair now….</p><p> </p><p><em>WHY!? WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE!!?</em>Kuro screamed in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo, Ace, Law, and Drake noticed Kuro’s sudden attitude. Kibiri looked at Kuro with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Kuro! Let Usopp and his new friends in!” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro hesitated but he slowly opened the gates.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Sabo said. Kuro looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro then went to the manor kitchen by fast walking.</p><p> </p><p><em>Weird…..</em>Law thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya ran down from the manor stairs and ran to Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kaya! Be careful! Your health!” Usopp panicked a little.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! As long as I see you! I feel a lot better!” Kaya smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>A pretty girl…</em>Both Ace and Sabo thought.</p><p> </p><p>Drake bowed as Law noticed her form.</p><p> </p><p>She looked VERY pale and thin. As if something was VERY off about her… He could tell she was sick…. But it’s not any sickness Law had studied. Hell, he studied ALL of the symptoms of ANY illness and she doesn’t fit any of those….</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Law looked at her more, he could tell…</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Ace was looking at Kibiri. He realized Kuro was VERY SCARED of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kibiri?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Kibiri looked down at Ace with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met that butler before?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…. I don’t think so….. But he does look familiar…” Kibiri was thinking and honestly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know…. Maybe my imagination?” Kibiri brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>Ace looked at Kibiri for a small while… But soon just focused on Kaya.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya seemed to be talking to Usopp about how his day was and that he was okay living all by himself in the woods.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Paranoia? Doubt? Fear? Hysteria? I honestly don't know....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR BEING LATE. A lot has happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amazing! They were at the South Blue!?” Kaya smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The youngsters and Usopp were talking with Kaya in her room. The room was small and neat, but it was large enough for a small party. Kaya was on her bed due to an unknown illness.</p><p> </p><p>Law was staring at Kaya with a very large suspicion. Usopp also realized Law’s attitude toward Kaya. But Usopp still put on his act to make Kaya happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! They are the ones who stopped that Slavery Island!” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh. To be fair, we didn’t know until the last moment….” Ace said.</p><p><br/>
“Wasn’t it scary?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was at first but in a short time, those assholes pissed us off.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“But the whole island was in on it…. It was very dangerous yet so brave of you… You were lucky that you had ties with Rosi!” Kibiri smiled and softly put her hands together. Law bashfully looked away from Kibiri. Kibiri did a soft giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t mean to be actual heroes…. We just wanna be pirates….” Ace mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well not Drake. He wants to be a marine.” Law said. Drake shyly looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Well you do fit to be one!” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you.” Drake did a single nod.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s so polite too….</em>Kaya surprisingly thought.</p><p> </p><p>“But, in the future… How will you face us?” Sabo slowly asked. Drake slowly thought. Drake then patted Luffy’s small head.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. After everything with Luffy, I honestly believe that there is still good in people even thought they might be in the opposite sides of the law. She just showed me. I want to be a marine, but I believe in true justice. I deep down know that there are many people who fear and take advantage on an innocent child just because of some terrifying power that child has…. I won’t let that happen.” Drake calmly said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp just stared. Kaya just stared too. The <strong>two knew how it felt to be feared by nearly everyone.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sweet Drake!” Luffy smiled at Drake. Drake did a soft smile too.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww! How sweet!” Kibiri felt her heart warm up.</p><p> </p><p>Law was biting his nails in irritation. Drake really was having Luffy’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw! Don’t worry Law! She will be my daughter in law! I can still see her becoming one!” Kibiri cheered Law up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What!? No! STOP!! DON’T DO THIS!! STOP SAYING THAT!!</strong>” Law sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? But you really-” Kibiri was having a playful frown.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NOO!!! Stop saying it!!</strong>” Law screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you please stop saying that!? She’s just SIX!” Ace was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“My my. Don’t be angry! I want to see your angelic smiles again!” Kibiri felt a little bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t flatter us! You will just repeat the same thing again!” Sabo was starting to be annoyed too.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t show your scary faces. Calm down! You cute children are precious! I don’t like it when you are angry!” Kibiri still smiled calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kibiri….” Drake sweat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>As the youngsters were comically arguing with Kibiri (minus Luffy, who was confused at the ‘daughter-in-law’ part and was sitting, cocking her head), Usopp and Kaya were looking at Luffy without a word. Luffy looked at them and noticed an uneasy atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a target on your back?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Actually, I’m not sure….” Luffy honestly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….” Usopp said. Kaya looked down with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt something was off. Luffy NEVER saw Usopp like this. Maybe during his young days, he was like that?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, they said that people fear you over a power. What is it?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….I can <strong>make people’s heads explode and turn my arm into a very strong material.</strong>” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp and Kaya were <strong>REALLY ALARMED,</strong>but soon they calmed down. Usopp laughed. Kaya was worried at Usopp’s sudden behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHAHAHA!!! I see! That’s sorta terrifying…. Hah…. If you did want to hurt us you would have done it since the beginning. You really are a good pirate!.... And besides, <strong>you’re not the only one who is feared from everyone…</strong>” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Luffy was REALLY confused now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Nothing! And could you do something to stop their argument? It’s hurting my ears…” Usopp said, pointing at the young teenage boys arguing with the smiling woman on a wheelchair. Kaya felt really stressed.</p><p> </p><p>She really understood what Usopp meant.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>A butler with white curly hair and sheep-like horns was listening through Kaya’s room. His heart was beating fast in pure horror.</p><p> </p><p>He heard what Luffy said. And Usopp’s laughing!?</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, he heard from the villagers that the group of pirates are here and that they feel SOMETHING TERRIFYING IN THEIR NERVES about them. Usopp was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long time since Usopp told the truth…. Ever since Banchina chewed out the villlages’ asses and Merry the butler knew it was true about what she called them out for…</p><p> </p><p>Merry also felt terrified that  Usopp may have brought these terrifying pirates to get revenge on the villagers…. And Usopp had a good motive.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers being hypocrites, his mother’s death, then Kalahadore kicking Usopp out of Kaya’s house…</p><p> </p><p>That’s a good motive…</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, there was a woman on a wheelchair that Kalahadore was <strong>shaking in pure fear.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kalahadore warned Merry with a sweat that <strong>that woman CANNOT be TRUSTED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Merry was really confused because after hearing her from Kaya’s room, she sounded and LOOKED like a VERY kind lady who loves kids.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, these young kids stopped that island from the South Blue?? That’s actually amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Merry was VERY conflicted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Living in a lie for years until new suspicious visitors showed up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>*THE TRAGIC ACT OF A BOY PART 1*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was once a boy who was very honest that his mother was so proud of him for being that way. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The town wanted a boy who had actions like an angel, so an honest boy was the type of boy they approve.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy managed to be friends with a girl, who was so energetic that he loved to play with her every day. They always liked to tell stories in campfires, finding some nice plants to study, even taming some bugs too!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy’s mother was happy her son was having someone to talk to.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However, both the boy and his mother felt suspicious of the girl’s stepfather. Something VERY creepy about that guy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He lurks and peeks at the girl. It was so perverted that the boy AND THE GIRL called it out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s mother honestly didn’t know about the Stepfathers’ disgusting obsession.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One day, both the boy and his mother saw the girl run to them with tears and that the stepfather tried to assault her. The boy ran to the nearest police force and told the police everything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At first, the police didn’t believe the boy, but because of the boy’s famous honesty, they took a look inside the stepfather’s home.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were about to find nothing until they accidentally found a room filled with perverted pictures of young girls and the girl in the basement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl was saved, and the mother moved back to the girl’s birth father and pleaded for forgiveness.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl moved back to her birth father’s home with open arms. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy and his mother thought it will all be okay…….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But they didn’t know it became HORIFICALLY WORSE</em>
  </strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy recalled one time that in the living room mansion, where he and the girl were just doing origami, they heard a crash. They rushed to the girl’s father’s study to a horrific view.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The father threw the girl’s mother right out of the SECOND FLOOR WINDOW. The mother was still alive but with a broken leg. The girl’s mother screamed in pain.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Sorry. Was I too loud?” The girl’s father’s demeanor changed from an angry man to a gentle man with a calm smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“D-D-Daddy! WHAT DID YOU DO!?” The girl cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh nothing. I’m just <strong>educating your mother. Right? Your mother’s fine and smiling!</strong>” The father called out from the broken glass window.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl’s mother whimpered and looked up with a weak smile despite her completely bent leg.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to take her to a doctor!!” The boy cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no problem! See? The butlers are taking her already!” The father pointed at the two shocked and horrified butlers taking the mother outside of the mansion to find the nearest doctor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They could still hear the mother’s screams of pain as the butler’s gently carried her away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy gave the father a dirty look while the girl was COMPLETELY TERRIFIED. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What even confused the two kids even more was that the villagers were treating the girl’s mother like shit too. Calling the mother a gold digger and a slut, or false rumors that the mother knew about her own daughter’s near sexual assault from the stepfather. Even when the mother was covered in bruises and cuts, some people were LAUGHING at her, saying it’s karma.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Everything spiraled down to chaos.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl was so terrified of her own father, she used the boy as an excuse to be away from him. The boy was the girl’s only happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then one day, the girl’s father was SUPER concerned about his daughter’s absence and her decision to be with the boy all the time, so he believed the girl’s mother to be the blame of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy and the girl called it deep down in their hearts when the girl’s father repeatedly bashed the mother’s head on the cold stone bathroom floor that the mother’s life went away after five thumps and splats.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*END OF PART 1*</strong>
</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Usopp was in a trance again as he was seeing the paper crane on Kaya’s desk, reminding him of the nice times he and Kaya were folding origami together.</p><p> </p><p>He was so out of it, he came back when someone softly hit him in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! What?” Usopp looked around to see Ace, Law, Drake, Kaya, Sabo, Kibiri and Luffy showing concerned look on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“We were calling you multiple times! I had to hit you to make you snap out of it! You alright?” Ace explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah! Yeah! I’m fine!” Usopp sweated nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri just had a tiny frown and had a suspicion of Usopp’s reason of being a compulsive liar. She then called Law.</p><p><br/>
“Law? Can you open the door for me? I have to go to the bathroom…” Kibiri did a white lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sure. You want me to find a butler for directions?” Law asked as he opened the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! The bathroom is on this floor at the far end of the right hallway!” Kaya informed Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p> “Thank you, Kaya. You’re a great child.” Kibiri softly smiled. Kibiri felt bad for taking advantage of her lack of her ability to walk and lie to the children, but she wanted to ask one of the butlers about the history of this mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Also, what was the deal with that suspicious panicking butler with glasses? Maybe she DID meet him during her days of being a marine. She has to call Rosinante first.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Merry saw from the hallways that Kibiri slowly moved her wheelchair to a private empty room she could find. She then took out a den den mushi that had the brand MARINE on the snail shell.</p><p> </p><p>This surprised Merry. Is this girl a marine? Then why was Kalahadore so scared of her?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Oh! Rosi! Can you do me a favor?” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“KIBIRI-CHAN!? WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND THE CHILDREN!! I SAW THE NOTES!!” The snail yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I followed them. I am responsible for that. They wanted to sail away from the horrible arguments.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Oh. I see.” The snail looked down with a sad but guilty look.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Garp?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>GARP!? VICE ADMIRAL GARP!!? THE MARINE HERO!?</em>Merry thought with a shocked look.  He NEVER expected this…</p><p> </p><p>“….He’s…. He’s not taking things well. Now, he’s genuinely worried for Luffy and what she will do to the other islands. He didn’t take the news well from the psychologist.” Rosinante said.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so…. Give him a break, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“….Even if he is suffering, he didn’t prevent his granddaughter from a tragic fate. He also should have accepted her abilities…. I don’t feel sorry for him. But I will leave him alone for now. Where are you?” Rosinante asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Syrup island.”</p><p> </p><p>“REALLY? That’s close! I honestly thought the kids were overexaggerating on the island they will go to being close. But that’s great! I can come get you!” Rosinante felt a lot better.</p><p> </p><p>“Why that’s thoughtful of you Rosi! Oh! Can you do one thing for me?” Kibiri kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you check on any pirates in East Blue that have disappeared? I’m looking for a man with black hair and round glasses?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sure! I can ask Sengoku about this. He can search for me.” Rosinante said.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Looking forward to meet you again!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see you again. Those kids are very adventurous and brave are they? I’m sorry if they are a pain…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! I never felt <strong>this alive and energetic </strong>for years! Being with you and quitting the marines was the best day of my life! These children made my life WAY BETTER.” Kibiri laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So she WAS A MARINE….. And Kalahadore being a PIRATE??? I DON’T…. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE. I ALWAYS KNOWN USOPP HATED KALAHADORE because of unknown instincts… Was Usopp right?? ALL ALONG?? Was that why Kalahadore kicked Usopp out??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Merry was biting his nails and was shivering. He was emotionally lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, excuse me?” Kibiri tapped his back.</p><p> </p><p>Merry jumped and swiftly looked behind to see Kibiri, who gave an innocent look.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! I’m sorry miss! Forgive me! But what is it?” Merry asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to know what happened to a boy named Usopp? It appears he had a very long history of this island….” Kibiri said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The unUSUAL Suspects (I'm so sorry.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*THE TRAGIC ACT OF A BOY PART 2*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boy and girl told the police everything about the girl’s father brutally killing the mother. The father was arrested in no time due to the horrific cruelty of what the mother suffered, but the boy and girl saw that the policemen had looks like the mother ‘deserved what she got’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, the father was released two weeks later.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It didn’t make sense. Finally, the village elder told the two children what happened.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently, the girl’s mother was cheating on the birthfather with the stepfather because the stepfather had more money. The mother ran away, taking away the girl when she was an infant. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Although the girl’s mother didn’t know the stepfather was a pedophile…. The mother did piss off the birth father a LOT. So how do you think he will feel when she came back to him and told him what the stepfather tried to do to his daughter?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl was in pure denial that her mother was THAT kind of woman since she was so kind. But apparently the villagers knew her more than the girl did.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girl was devastated. The boy was shocked. The boy’s mother still felt like the boy did the right thing to tell the policemen on saving the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A few years later, the girl got over everything and wanted to hang out with the boy more since he was the only young child that she could be with. Well, she was still terrified of her father, so she went to the boy for comfort too. They felt bored and at least wanted to learn a self-lesson of working so they decided to do an innocent business of being ‘a detective’!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was nice, finding lost stuff like wallets or books. All the villagers thought it was a nice business they are doing as kids.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was fine. But sometimes…. Innocence can lead to destruction. Both kids learned that the HARD way.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One day, three wives went up to them and said that their anniversary was coming up and that their husbands disappear to find gifts for them every year, so they wanted to know what the husbands are getting out of happy curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy and girl were happy to accept the mission. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They found the three husbands coming out in the middle of the night and followed them. They saw them going to a movie theater and then a dance club. Then, those husbands altogether brought a new woman with a bra top and short skirt to a new hotel that has been built in their village. The husbands were in there with the mystery woman for five hours. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy and girl were naïve back at the time. They didn’t know.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They told the wives the next day. They suffered a HORRIFIC MENTAL BREAK. They tried to kill the boy and the girl in front of the confused and horrified villagers until a huge buff villager stopped the wives.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The movie theater was actually a theater for adults and the dance club was actually an exotic dance club.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They didn’t know and the villagers didn’t want to tell them that since they were so little and innocent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*END OF PART 2*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>___________________________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I see. Poor boy. He didn’t deserve that. He was suddenly kicked out of the mansion?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. As soon as Kalahadore showed up…. When Kaya’s father passed away, Kalahadore kicked him out because he believes that the boy’s stories will corrupt her.” Merry said.</p><p> </p><p>“And you believed that?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……I-I don’t….” Merry was REALLY LOST.</p><p> </p><p>“Well <strong>I honestly don’t mind that you are having doubts when you heard my call.</strong>” Kibiri said. Merry jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y-YOU KNEW!? H-How-!?” Merry was shocked and scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! Don’t be scared! I don’t intend for that.” Kibiri gently smiled as she waved it off.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So it was true you are a marine??” Merry nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, yes. But I quit the marines years ago. But I’m in love with one Marine Commander!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“….S-So you are still connected with them? But then why…?” Merry asked to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Why what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kalahadore was very terrified of you and said that I should stay away from you. I was about to warn Miss Kaya about you too...” Merry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…. So you even saw that too…. I don’t seem to recognize him…. That’s why I called to see if he was….” Kibiri was afraid to tell the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Was a what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A wanted pirate.” Kibiri finally said with a defeated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT!?” Merry was horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! It can’t be true! That’s-!! No…” Merry was horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Since Usopp has VERY sensitive hearing, smelling, and eyesight…… Could he tell, ironically, that someone is lying? You know, like he is a lie detector?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why yes…. But he really doesn’t want to do that unless necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Kalahadore know about that?” Kibiri asked in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why yes…. Kaya told him everything about her friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was silent… Then she asked about Kaya.</p><p> </p><p>“Was Kaya always sick like that before Kalahadore showed up?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No. She was slowly becoming sick since….” Merry soon had a horrified realization.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….SINCE KALAHADORE BECAME A BUTLER IN THIS MANSION.</strong>” Merry said.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH NO…</em>Kibiri panicked for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kibiri’s marine Den-den mushi did an unusual ring. It meant a fax will come out.</p><p> </p><p>The snail started to throw up two sheets of paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here Kibiri! Your description matched to this man. I will see you soon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Corazon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was one message.</p><p> </p><p>The second paper made Kibiri and Merry’s body feel COLD.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>KURO, CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK CAT PIRATES</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BOUNTY: 14 MILLION BERRIES</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>NOW I REMEMBER THIS MAN. I didn’t even recognize him because of his new personality! </em> Kibiri frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my GOD…” Merry cried in horror. It IS KALAHADORE.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kalahadore!?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“H-He said that he was going to the Syrup Pier….” Merry explained.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri then used all her power to move her wheelchair to Kaya’s room as quick as possible.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Law was investigating Kaya’s pale and thin arm. He checked her pulse, pupils, hair, and nails. Usopp, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Drake were patiently waiting too.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp was nervous but asked Law.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well? You’re a doctor right? You know what’s wrong right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am… OH FUCK….” Law whispered. He felt something was off about Kaya’s illness and NOW HE KNOWS.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? A-Am I gonna die??” Kaya was worried.</p><p>“N-NO. ! have to find some herbs to cure poison as quickly as possible!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? Just a bunch of herbs will cure her illness the ENTIRE TIME!?” Usopp was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But what is it?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s NO ILLNESS. KAYA, YOU ARE POISONED.</strong>”  Law revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“P-POISONED!?” Kaya was horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? BY WHO!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp flinched. HE HAD A <strong>GOOD IDEA</strong>who it is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Kuro's plans are starting to slowly crumble....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">A MEMORY OF KIBIRI</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>&lt;YEARS AGO&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Kibiri Lily-of-the-Valley was on a marine ship with some low rank soldiers, patrolling the seas of small islands.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was just sitting near the desk in her office, just munching on some rice crackers. She felt really bored.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It sucks to be away from Rosi. He seemed an interesting man when they first met at that fateful day…. (CHAPTER 18)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Well at least she gave him a den-den mushi so they could meet someday…..</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Rosi was away being a spy in North Blue.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She missed him. She hopes to be together with him and have a family with him someday…. Despite her inability to have children.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was just napping on her desk with boredom until a low rank soldier barged in without warning.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“CAPTAIN KIBIRI!! AN EMERGENCY! A PIRATE SHIP IS ATTACKING US!!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kibiri woke up with a slight drool and lazy expression.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuwe?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Captain. I will guide you away!” The marine was about to move her wheelchair but she raised a hand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Mmmmnnh. Leave me alone. I will take care of this…. What are they?” Kibiri asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The lower rank marine officer was flabbergasted on her attitude but kept going.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Um…. It’s the Black Cat Pirates. Captain Kuro of the Hundred Plans!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? A Infamous East Blue Pirate? Ah well…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>______________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was a couple of defeated marines already on the ship floor. They were unconscious or dead. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jango and the crewmates were sneering, kicking away some of the corpses while Kuro was fixing his glasses.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, the pirates heard the ship’s door office open.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong><em>THERE WAS KIBIRI, WALKING WITH A GENTLE SMILE.</em></strong>(A.N WHAT!? SHE CAN WALK!?)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I was wondering when something terrible like this will happen. I guess I let my guard down…. Oh those poor soldiers…” Kibiri gently frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You the captain? I never thought they would hire weak women.” Kuro mocked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I may be called weak but I won’t tolerate my soldiers being killed by assholes like you.” Kibiri kindly said. HER HANDS SLOWLY RAISED UP SIX SWORDS.</em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kuro and Jango were THE ONLY ONES WHO MANAGED TO ESCAPE FROM HER BUT WITH HORRIBLE BLEEDING AND SCRATCHES. THEY NEVER THOUGHT SHE WAS THAT FUCKING TERRIFYING!!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>THE TWO WERE IN A TINY SHIP, RAINING HITTING HARD ON THEM.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kibiri never saw those two again, but she hoped they learned their lesson now. She just knelt down on the corpses of her soldiers with a sad face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry….”</em>
</p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon felt his rescue ship do a thunk onto the sandy beach of Syrup Island.</p><p> </p><p>He fell face down on the sand when he tripped but slowly got up. He found a hill connecting to a forest when he walked up so he smiled at the lucky spot.</p><p> </p><p>He was just walking up, trying not to slip or anything, excited to meet Kibiri and his children again. Then he heard two voices from a faraway distance, talking to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? SHE’S FUCKING HERE!? WHY!!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how you feel… We have to act on our plan to attack the village with our crewmates as quickly as possible!”</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was alarmed and went closer to where the voices are without them seeing him. He saw a man with black hair and glasses. In front of him was a bearded wide-lip man with heart-shaped sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait! That glasses man! It’s Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates! So, he was here! I heard that he was missing after a run-in with a marine….</em>Corazon thought.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But the crew is still in small numbers…..” The sunglass man said.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, the villagers are in small numbers. Not only that, that terrifying woman is in a wheelchair. She cannot walk.” Kuro assured.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon realized the woman they are so terrified of was Kibiri. They are taking advantage of this situation that Kibiri is in a wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>However, Corazon knows something about Kibiri that those two will not know… until the end….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Thank GOD! Why didn’t you tell me so? Also, how is the little girl <strong>you are poisoning. Is it working?</strong>” The sunglass man said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon’s blood ran cold. They are <strong>POISONING A LITTLE GIRL!?</strong></p><p> </p><p>“She won’t live long if I keep giving her the daily dose.” Kuro replied.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon heard enough. HE MUST ALARM KIBIRI.</p><p> </p><p>He soon snuck out of the scene and quickly went to the place where many trees can block visions of him due to him being a tall man (Corazon hated to admit it but it’s the only way).</p><p> </p><p>He then took out a den-den mushi and made a call.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri picked up her call as the youngsters, Usopp, a horrified Kaya, and a devastated Merry were listening in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Rosi? You were sorta quick. We were anxiously waiting for a few hours…. Law was trying to cure a sick little girl from poisoning.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I managed to make it here IN TIME apparently. Kibiri! Listen to me! I just saw Kuro talking to his assistant… They will soon attack this village.</em>” Corazon said through the snail.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? OH NO…. B-But why would Kalahadore do this to me!?” Kaya was now in the verge of a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious!? He’s after your money!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a butler here for years…. Why would he act like a kind butler?” Merry hesitantly asked.</p><p><br/>“Believe me. I don’t think he liked acting as a kind butler…..” Kibiri replied.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Even so, Kuro confessed to poisoning a little girl. I believe that you all made it here in time. That’s great. It will take a while for the marines to arrive. We have to take down Kuro ourselves.” </em>Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. We do have no choice.” Kibiri pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I always wanted to fight the guy!” Luffy declared.</p><p> </p><p>“I always never trusted him….” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to save those villagers!” Kaya cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Although she doesn't say what her real secret is until the reveal, she really is a nice person. Everything for the children's happiness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corazon hung up his den-den mushi as he looked back at the direction where he ran away from.</p><p> </p><p>He took a few deep breaths and decided to act. He took out his long (but unloaded) rifle.</p><p> </p><p>He has to act before Kuro and his assistant could do anything else. At least he alarmed Kibiri and his kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Good…. Okay…. Okay.” Corazon closed his eyes and had a serious face now. However, he heard a sudden male voice behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Corazon swiftly looked behind to see the man with heart-shaped sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p><em>SHIT!</em>Corazon got slightly careless and realized that Kuro and his assistant stopped talking a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon tried to get up. Apparently, he was so tall that the sunglass man freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“HOLY SHIT!! YOU’RE SO TALL!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!?” The man cried.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon felt really hurt by this.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the man who was talking to Kuro.” Corazon still talked.</p><p> </p><p>“H-H-HOW DO YOU KNOW!? OH NO…. YOU’RE WORKING FOR THAT WOMAN ARE YOU!?” The sunglass suspected correctly (sort of).</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my girlfriend you prick!” Corazon angrily said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH SHIT! NO WAIT!” The sunglass man sneered and took out a blade pendulum. He then swung the pendulum.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>With my command, you will fall asleep. One…Two…. JA-</strong>” The sunglass man tried to hyponitize Corazon, but Corazon tried to react, but tripped on a branch, tripping the tall man and collapsing on top of Jango.</p><p> </p><p>“AGH! Oh shit….. He’s so clumsy my hypnotism won’t work anyway…… Jango…” Jango fell unconscious due to the back of his head hitting a small rock.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon got up and had a sweat drop as he saw that he unintentionally made Jango’s hypnotism failed due to his height and clumsiness.</p><p> </p><p><em>THIS SUCKS! I SAVED MYSELF FROM MY OWN HEIGHT!</em>Corazon wept. He then reacted and found some tough vines and tied Jango up.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon then carried a cup of water from a nearby river and splashed the cold water on Jango.</p><p> </p><p>“HUH!? WHA-!?” Jango woke up in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s KURO!?” Corazon barked.</p><p> </p><p>“AAHH!! OKAY OKAY! HE ALREADY WENT BACK TO THE MANSION!!” Jango cried. Jango knew that this man is overpowering for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the mansion!?” Corazon yelled.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kuro was walking back to Kaya’s mansion until he saw Merry, Kaya, Usopp, Kibiri, and the youngsters (minus Drake) in the entrance gate.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro felt something bad will happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello Miss Kaya, is there-” Kuro was interrupted by Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IT’S TOO LATE ASSHOLE. WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOUR TRUE NATURE NOW.</strong>” Usopp scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro’s heart stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, I still remember you….” Kibiri said with a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>“The villagers are being alarmed about you. They will know.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro felt desperate now. HIS PLAN CANNOT FAIL!! HIS PLANS NEVER FAILED!!</p><p> </p><p>“U-Usopp was right about you….. He never trusted you….” Kaya whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right! That time when I first met you, EVERY SINGLE THING COMING OUT OF YOU WAS A LIE!! THAT’S WHY YOU KICKED ME OUT ISN’T IT?” Usopp gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right Miss Kaya. I poisoned your food with little doses so you can slowly die, and I can get your inheritance!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!! OH GOD!!” Kaya cried as she was about to throw up. Merry had a devastated face.</p><p> </p><p>“So all that butler act was fake too…. You planned ALL OF THIS….” Merry whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“It will take a short amount of time before my crew gets here. Your village are helpless and weak.” Kuro said.</p><p> </p><p>“HAHA! Doubt that!” Ace said, remembering that the youngsters sent Drake to the village with the wanted Kuro poster as proof that they will be under attack.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter! I can JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!” Kuro sneered as he revealed his glove with three swords attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy glared. Law was in front of Luffy, bringing his sword out. Sabo was gripping his long pipe.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kibiri raised her hand up, blocking Luffy’s view. Luffy and Law looked at Kibiri curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ENOUGH. I believe I should take action now.</strong>I have felt like I was in the way so I will do a favor. Besides, I had a personal history with Kuro. Not only that, <strong>he attempted to murder a child…</strong>” Kibiri’s calm voice with a small frown was what made people think that Kibiri STARTED TO BE SCARY FOR ONCE…</p><p> </p><p>“What can you do? You can’t walk.” Kuro scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Even that time we first met, I couldn’t walk either. (CHAPTER 47)</strong>” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro’s heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Kuro felt SOMETHING VERY BAD….</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri smiled gently. She then reached to the bottom of her wheelchair seat to reveal a small pocket. <strong>She then took out a syringe filled with blue liquid.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Usopp, Ace, Sabo, Kaya, Merry and Law were looking at her with pure confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You <strong>DARE hurt a child?</strong>I struggled everyday with the inability to have children. Yet you were a trusted ‘butler’ for this blond beautiful child only to have you killing her for money. <strong>I CANNOT LET THAT GO….</strong>” Kibiri growled.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri <strong>then injected the syringe to her leg. She only put half amount of dosage from the syringe.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds… <strong>Until Kibiri slowly stood up from her wheel chair.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“That’s right Kuro. That’s how I met you.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>EVERYONE AROUND HER WERE IN TOTAL SHOCK!!</p><p> </p><p>Kuro started to shake. <strong>HE REALLY UNDERESTIMATED HER AGAIN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SORU</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri suddenly disappeared. Kuro was looking around desperately to find Kibiri. Then, he had an instinct, he used his glove <strong>that his swords blocked Kibiri’s ATTACK JUST IN TIME.</strong>Kibiri was still in mid-air in full view, her claw-like small swords were showing from her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! You’ve improved. Or maybe it was fear?” Kibiri was still gently smiling from the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro used all his efforts to push Kibiri back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KIBIRI DID A BACKFLIP, BUT HER FEET WERE NOT TOUCHING THE GROUND. INSTEAD, SHE WAS USING THE SKY-WALK TECHNIQUE TO LAAUNCH HERSELF LIKE A ROCKET TOWARDS KURO. KURO WAS ABOUT TO ESCAPE BUT TOO LATE!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SCRATCH!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuro felt pain all over his body as scratches were showing from his skin, bleeding but not fatally.</p><p> </p><p>Drake made it back in time, he was about to alarm everyone that the villagers were warned. He saw a walking Kibiri, which really surprised Drake, until Drake saw a syringe on Kibiri’s wheelchair. Everyone else was having their jaw dropped in total awe and shock.</p><p> </p><p>WAS KIBIRI THIS COOL!?</p><p> </p><p>Kuro never felt fear like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KURO FELT LIKE KIBIRI WAS MOCKING HIM. HE TURNED BEHIND HIM TO SEE KIBIRI POLISHING HER SMALL BLADES.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“YOU BITCH! <strong>NUKI ASH- BLAAARRGH!!! AACCKKK!!!!</strong>” Kuro tried to do something, but he <strong>suddenly VOMITED A LARGE AMOUNT OF BLOOD. HIS SKIN FROM THE SCRATCHES WENT PALE PURPLE/BLUE. VEINS SHOWING. EYES BLOODSHOT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kuro collapsed onto the floor, desperately struggling to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“….You shouldn’t underestimate small swords either. <strong>God knows what deadly poison invented in these…</strong>” Kibiri said, putting away her small blades carefully into her gown pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">As a FORMER MARINE ADMIRAL…. I, KIBIRI D. LILY-OF-THE-VALLEY, WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE in the name FOR EVERY CHILD’S SAKE AND JUSTICE. I may not work for the marines anymore but that place taught me some cool moves! I may not be the type of swordswoman that can literally slice people, but I at least CREATED THE DEADLIEST poison blades so I can react more quickly! And- OH?</span></em></strong>” Kibiri saw Kuro.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro’s tongue was hanging out of the foamed mouth, pupils were completely upwards until his eyes were mostly white. His body was more purple/blue-ish and thinner than what he was a few seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh dear. He already kicked the bucket while I was talking too long. Whoopsies!” Kibiri did a cute ‘tee-he’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“A-A-AMAZING….” Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were whispering out loud. Kaya and Usopp were surprised and having the same thoughts as them too.</p><p> </p><p>Merry thought like he could be in love with her.</p><p> </p><p><em>What!? She’s a D!?</em>Law was surprised even more.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was trying to walk back, but then she suddenly collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Kibiri!” Luffy cried as the whole children ran to her. Drake picked her head up, he also noticed she was sweaty and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“M’am! Are you alright!?” Merry cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I am…. Fine. It’s always like this….” Kibiri still smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“….So you REALLY can’t walk.” Law had a sad face. Kibiri put her left palm gently on Law’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…. I’m so sorry for not showing this to you. I wanted to give you a surprise in a much better time… But that medicine gives me <strong>only a limited time….</strong>That is the last syringe I have from the marines…. There is still half of it left….” Kibiri was trying to be optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt like crying a little. Hell, ALL THE KIDS were about to.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry. I’m not going to die! Oh the bright side, if we find the herbs matching that medicine, everything can still be fine!” Kibiri suggested in a cheery voice. Law nodded and took the syringe from the wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at it carefully. It’s a very strange substance, but Law could tell what herds could be in there if he has a microscope.</p><p> </p><p>“THERE YOU ARE!” A familiar voice rang throughout the mansion entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san!!” Luffy happily cried as Corazon was breathing heavy from the running. Corazon heard from Jango and ran to the mansion as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon saw the whole scene and even saw Kuro’s corpse. Corazon already could tell what happened. He quickly walked up to Kibiri, who Drake was gently putting her back onto her wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>“You showed them your secret?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry. I wanted you to see me too…” Kibiri giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“So you knew!?” Luffy, Law, Ace, Sabo, and Drake yelled in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Well…. Ehehe… She insisted…” Corazon said with a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So tall! Are you a giant!?” Kaya was looking at Corazon’s height.</p><p> </p><p>Merry and Usopp were yelling in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SHUT UP!!</strong>” Corazon cried comically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A mob is coming....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ONE DAY LATER….</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was resting at Kaya’s mansion.</p><p> </p><p>After Kuro’s death, the villagers took his body and were reporting to the marines that they have the corpse of Kuro (and a captured tied up Jango). The villagers looked pretty shaken and shocked. But Drake proved them with that wanted poster…..</p><p> </p><p>Kibri was resting on the bed, alongside Kaya. Kibiri noticed that Ace, Sabo, Drake, Luffy, and Usopp were looking at Kibiri with pure admiration. Law was in the room, using a microscope to determine what herbs were in Kibiri’s medicine. Corazon was next to Law, sort of amazing at how Law was really focused on becoming a great doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my…. I-I’m not THAT amazing…..” Kibiri had a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“You are….” The amazed kids all said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… I do not like too much attention…. But it’s great…. I’m happy you little angels are happy again! Not only that, we all saved this poor little girl.” Kibiri gently smiled, patting on top of Kaya’s head, who was feeling jealous at Kibiri for taking Usopp’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Merry the butler went inside the room with fruit juices and gave them for a refreshment break.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. What will happen to Usopp now?” Luffy nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well…. The village is out of the question…..” Merry tried to answer but Kaya immediately answered.</p><p> </p><p>“He can stay in the mansion again!” Kaya smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!? B-But-….” Merry was hesitant. He was nervous that Usopp didn’t forgive Merry for believing Kuro and throwing him out of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool! I can live here again!” Usopp smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“What will happen to Miss Kaya now??” Merry did a sigh but asked a question.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as she visits the doctor for herbs, she will be quickly cured.” Law said, his eyes still focusing on the microscope. Law was then putting notes on a small notebook.</p><p>“Hmm. Interesting. And problematic…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There are certain herbs that will be sorta difficult to get…. I recognize a couple of common herbs that we can get from here, but some herbs are limited in a certain season…. <strong>WINTER.</strong>” Law said, scuffling his own hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter herbs?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There are herbs that have stronger dosages due to harsh weather conditions and winter is one of those seasons…. We need to find an island that has constant winter seasons if we want to find Kibiri’s medicine asap…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…. So we might not see you again?” Usopp asked in sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy still smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t worry! We WILL meet. I promise!” Luffy said in pure confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so much for us….” Merry had a guilty look. Then Merry had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I know! Why don’t I give you my ship? It’s still in construction, but it will be prepared a few years later!” Merry suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a great idea!” Luffy smiled even wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Why that is so kind of you! Thank you!” Kibiri smiled. Merry blushed and scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So what island will we arrive next?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really familiar with any islands that are in winter seasons…” Sabo hated himself.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then got a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>“No! There is ONE island! Drum Kingdom!!” Luffy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Drum Kingdom?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy realized she will meet Chopper again too! Oh, what great coincidence!</p><p> </p><p>“I….I think I heard of that kingdom before…..” Corazon tried his best to recall.</p><p> </p><p>“We have no time! Kibiri might never walk again if she is forced to use another medicine again!” Law cried.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp was preparing for a goodbye for them.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Usopp heard footsteps outside the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>One. Two. Three. Ten…. Twenty…. Thirty…</p><p> </p><p>Usopp realized that all the villagers were slowly charging at Kaya’s mansion for a visit.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear a stampede coming here….” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? The villagers? What did we do to them now?” Merry asked to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya had an angry glare outside the mansion window. She had a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys…. Usopp. I’m sorry, but our guests have to leave this island as soon as possible.” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Usopp was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Usopp. Hide in my mansion. There is a hidden room in the mansion basement, where we told stories in the dark, remember? Hide there.” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Okay. I trust you Kaya.” Before Usopp left, he saw Luffy and grabbed her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wanted to talk to you more, but I’m sorry this is the way we have to part for now…. But goodbye!” Usopp cried. Luffy frowned and nodded. Usopp ran as quickly as possible to the mansion basement.</p><p> </p><p>Merry had a very bad feeling about this. But he is certain he and Kaya will not die at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on guys! We have to get back on our ship!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The worst type of people....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIFTY CHAPTERS!? HOLY CRAP!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A group of villagers have arrived at Kaya’s mansion. Merry the butler was out of the door and saw the villagers had eager looks with rakes and pitchforks.</p><p> </p><p>Merry had a suspicious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Hello? What brings you here?” Merry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! We were here to know if the group of kid pirates were still here.” One of the villagers asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?  Oh… They already left the island a couple of minutes ago.” Merry honestly told them. It was true. The youngsters and the marine caretakers already left the shore, going to another island.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers already had uncomfortable/pissed off looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you didn’t tell us? Wait! Is Usopp in the mansion?” A couple of villagers asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He’s not. He already left the mansion too.” Merry lied, but kept his act successfully.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were more annoyed too.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Is there a problem?” Merry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s just that… Since we already captured high bounty pirates in the East Blue…. We were wondering if we could introduce those children to the marines as heroes….” The village mayor suggested with a stuttering voice.</p><p> </p><p>Merry could tell that was <strong>a fucking lie.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I-I am sorry to tell you this, but their adult caretaker was a <strong>former marine admiral.</strong>” Merry said a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers flinched. That wheelchair woman!?</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh?? S-So the guest woman already alerted the marines about Captain Kuro?” The village mayor sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… <strong>But what IS THIS REALLY about?</strong>” Merry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Okay. Okay. You got us. <strong>We were planning to have more expenses to save our village!”</strong>The mayor confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Merry was quiet. <strong>THEN WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE IN PURE RAGE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT???....</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. We can at least have those kids to be taught by marines to leave their dreams of being pirates! But we could tell them about some of their relations to criminals and their powers!” The mayor was excusing himself. The villagers were nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BUT THEY ARE CHILDREN!!!! YOU ARE TRYING TO SELL THEM TO THE MARINES FOR MORE MONEY!!?</strong>” Merry yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not like they will be arrested, killed, or anything!” The mayor said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WELL, YOUR FUCKING PITCHFORKS AND OTHER WEAPONS ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU’LL DO THE OPPOSITE!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s if they try to escape! Apparently, we were already too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaya was looking through the mansion window. <strong><em><span class="u">SHE COULDN’T FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT SHE WAS HEARING.</span></em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Merry had never been so shocked and angry in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“………..BACHINA WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. I always thought that Usopp was corrupting miss Kaya with his playful lies….. <strong>BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY YOU!! </strong>YOU PEOPLE ARE THE TYPES THAT NO ONE WILL TOLERATE! <strong>YOU PEOPLE ARE SELFISH AND HYPOCRITES!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE TYPES WHO GOT EVERYTHING BUT WANT FUCKING <em><span class="u">MORE!!!</span></em></strong>” Merry stormed back into his gates.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were sighing and just slowly went back to their homes.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya was just standing, staring at the whole scene out of the window, eyes completely <strong>void and soulless.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Usopp’s mom was right…..” Kaya whispered to herself. She then walked down to the mansion basement after a couple of painfully slow minutes.</p><p> </p><p>She found Usopp in the dark basement, just fixing on his slingshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey Kaya!” As soon as he heard Kaya’s familiar shoes clicking on the wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey….” Kaya was down.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did the villagers hurt you?” Usopp was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“No….” Kaya shook her head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“….Is it about me and our new friends?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…Yeah.” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp looked down with a pained frown.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I could hear Merry’s pissed off voice from here. Remember, I have highly sensitive hearing.</strong>” Usopp confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“….Usopp, can I ask you something?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Why do you sometimes tell the truth? Why do you lie when you don’t have to?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“……Well, you see…. Mom told me not to tell lies to painfully hurt the other’s feelings. It’s okay to tell lies to cheer other people up if they know if it’s a lie. Like how you knew some of my stories were fake, but you were smiling because I was by your side when you were poisoned and sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….. I see… When Merry was yelling…. Was that the reason why you hate the villagers?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. <strong>And the fact my mom said they mentally damaged me forever. I don’t get it… But I think I do…</strong>” Usopp slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya knew what he was taking about.</p><p> </p><p>After Kaya’s stepfather and her mother, their playful PI business GONE HORRIBLY WRONG…. Then when they came up to them while they were playing.</p><p> </p><p>The final memory, before Bachina died, was that the villagers were being strict on Usopp on sudden new lessons, saying how ‘honesty can hurt people and that lying can always be the best option. It is best if he always lie’ when they used to be proud of him of being honest…. How hypocritical right? What makes it funnier was that all of these lessons happened after Usopp found some dark secrets about them. Usopp was telling lies so much that Bachina figured it out how this all happened.</p><p> </p><p>SHE REALLY RAGED AT THE VILLAGERS (Author’s Note: The beginning part of Chapter 42).</p><p> </p><p>But Usopp smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t worry. I know that Luffy will come back. And when she comes back, I will become stronger. For everyone and you!” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Their future path is unknown, but they could tell that they are always happy if they are always keeping in touch with each other.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE AT THE OCEAN…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The small pirate ship was unusually quiet until silence broke.</p><p> </p><p>“WE’RE SORRY.” The children bowed in front of Corazon, who was crossing his arms and tapping his feet. He sighed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know you kids had it rough and don’t want to hear adults yelling at each other. I get it… But you will make them worry more about you. They really care about you kids….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s grandpa?” Luffy gingerly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s…. He’s doing okay…. He went back to work.” Corazon lied. Ace glared. He knew that was a lie. But it looked like the Old geezer wasn’t dead at least. Maybe overly paranoid?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine! But we have to help Kibiri as soon as possible!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“We owe her so much.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You children are so sweet.” Kibiri smiled and waving off. She was on the wheelchair with Drake holding the wheelchair handles.</p><p> </p><p>“So off to Drum Island!” Luffy smiled.</p><p>Kibiri was giggling and gave Luffy a small applaud.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” The rest of the youngsters declared.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon smiled. But soon, his face soon fade to uncomfortable frown.</p><p> </p><p>You see, after he left to Syrup Island…. Things were crazy….</p><p> </p><p>Garp was admitted to a Marine Mental Asylum for a couple of months.</p><p> </p><p>But what creeped him out was Sengoku calling him about Law and Drake...</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOURS AGO…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Corazon was on a small ship, travelling to Syrup Island after sending wanted posters of Kuro to Kibiri. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was a while before he could convince Sengoku that Kibiri, a former marine admiral, might be in danger and Sengoku looked for the papers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Corazon received the wanted posters from Sengoku, Sengoku called him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes? Is something wrong? Look, I know I have been asking you-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>ROSINANTE. LISTEN TO ME…. </strong></em>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DON’T SEND THE FLEVALANCE CHILD AND DIEZ BARRELS’S CHILD TO THE MARINES!</span>
  </strong>
  <em>” Sengoku had a very desperate and panicked voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-What?” Corazon was surprised by Sengoku’s sudden attitude.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Oh god…. I knew there was something wrong here…. But DON’T SEND ANY CHILD WITH POWERFUL RARE DEVIL FRUITS INTO THE MARINES!</strong>” Sengoku said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But you seem excited when you wanted to see your two new grandsons! You were so happy when I told you about considering to adopt them!” Corazon said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When the children were absent, you see, Corazon was talking to Sengoku on the den-den mushi like father and son. Corazon was mentioning about Law and Drake and Sengoku never felt proud.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But what is this??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look…. Rosinante…. I am excited to meet them…. But that has to wait…. I’m sorry….” Sengoku had a very sad voice. Then the snail hung up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corazon was shocked and confused. But he will take Sengoku’s orders.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The abrupt hell end for Germa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is heavily inspired by SCP-001 S.D. Locke's Proposal but I added some new origins and twists. Sorry, I had to fix some. errors. I am doing my best on this chapter updated at 3:00 AM TODAY.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN NORTH BLUE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole island/kingdom was completely in ruins. All nothing but sand, buildings left in large rusted pieces, <strong>and molded monsters</strong>roaming around.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was bright and so sunny that it might be scorching hot, but it actually isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>A human figure covered in HEAVY clothing (coat, sun-glass goggles, gloves, rubber boots, heavy material jeans), or more like <strong>a child figure</strong>, was running as fast as it could, not minding its heavy backpack. Making sure not to catch attention from those fucking horrible things. This is inhumane…. But at the same time….. The child knew that this kingdom deserved to be punished…. <strong>But not like this…. THIS IS FUCKING CRUEL…..</strong>But…. Maybe they do deserve this….</p><p> </p><p>The child finally found a metal building with no holes… The child<strong>THANKED GOD</strong>that the kingdom and her father (the king himself) was designing those just in case. Problem was the apocalypse were not what the kingdom thought it would be. <strong>HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE DEAD IN THREE SECONDS….</strong>She could sense that it was empty and untouched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s a small miracle…. Or… <strong>HE purposely made it empty…?</strong>I-I am not sure….. Will it be a trap?? But….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A MILLION THOUGHTS/ PARANOID IDEAS were inside the panicked child’s head…. But the child did a ‘fuck it’ and dashed into the metal shelter.</p><p> </p><p>As she was running to the shelter, she saw multiple markings on the ruined buildings nearby.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>STAY AWAY FROM THE SUN!!</em>’</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>THE SUN IS THE REAL CAUSE!!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow…. They don’t even acknowledge their own mistakes….</em>The child thought. The child felt ashamed since it couldn’t stop everything before this too….</p><p> </p><p>She went into the shelter and slammed the heavy metal door. No windows, making the whole single-room area dark. But the child still had a lantern in the backpack and turned it on.</p><p> </p><p>Couple of food that will last the child years of survival. A couple of den-den mushis.</p><p> </p><p>But the child knows it was useless. TOTALLY USELESS.</p><p> </p><p>Futile attempts to contact the government. They just left the whole island to die…. Just like the rumored Flevalance but WORSE.</p><p> </p><p>They just completely left the whole island to die…. Not only that, <strong>making the island look like it NEVER existed….</strong>No one will help. The whole island was surrounded with high metal gates… Or maybe she couldn't contact because HE made it so..... Either way, she knows she will never get help.</p><p> </p><p>The child took off her heavy clothing as soon the situation was like the coast is very clear.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little girl with pink hair, blue eyes, with pink bangs long enough to cover her right eye.</p><p> </p><p>She was sweating profusely due to the heavy clothing and running as fast as she could in them, but it’s better than being in the sunlight <strong>and become a molded monster.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The she was. All alone, forced to atone her sins for being helpless…. Wondering about the beginning of the end of humanity. She dumped the contents from her backpack, feeling like she wanted to hear the video logs again because it will drive her insane if she does nothing in this shelter. There were a few den-den mushi video logs, but enough to keep her mind out of this messy situation…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE G-DEMON WEAPON VIDEO LOG 1 (SIX MONTHS AGO)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>V.J. :</strong>Today, we have found a hit on a possible new weapon that can take over a couple of islands. We can expand our kingdom and improve our scientific studies. Well, more like mystical.</p><p> </p><p>You see, this is an ancient book found from underground from an isolated property in this island.</p><p> </p><p>*V.J. SHOWS A THICK BROWN LEATHER BOOK WITH A PENTAGRAM*</p><p> </p><p>My scientist assistants have learned it was here since <strong>thousands of years.</strong>It was just buried there. Hell, it might be here for <strong>hundred thousand years…</strong>This is a new step.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the language in this book is easy to read, like it is already modern. We will just need a few weeks on this book.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it…. My dead wife was mentioning folklores about demons in this kingdom… Maybe this might be a new step and for her honor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*END LOG 1*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl sighed as the den-den mushi closed its projectile eyes. She then took another den-den mushi video log and kept going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE G-DEMON WEAPON VIDEO LOG 2 (SIX MONTHS AGO)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*SCENERY OF A LARGE PENTAGRAM ON THE STONE FLOOR WHILE A COUPLE OF WORKERS WERE CLEANING A LARGE PUDDLE OF BLOOD. VJ is in front of the den-den mushi as soon he realized it was on. *</p><p> </p><p><strong>V.J.</strong>: *Sigh….* Our revival of the demon <strong>Mania</strong>has been a failure. We did exactly like the book said.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>We were using my failure of a son</strong>as a sacrifice. But the results were him puking gallons of blood but surviving.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Were we doing something wrong? We did everything exactly word by word.</p><p> </p><p>Dammit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*END LOG 2*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl was shuddering. She took another den-den mushi by order. This time, this third den-den mushi was just audio and all painted in red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>UNKNOWN AUDIO LOG</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>Hello? Is someone in here?</p><p> </p><p>*Silence. Then a clack of heels. *</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3: </strong>W-Who’s there?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Hello. I have waited for you. You have traded something valuable so I am here as your guardian of hell.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>…. Mom? Mom!! Mom it is you! You’re back! *It was clear the boy was crying in joy. And hugging this woman*</p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>…. I’m sorry child. But not really<strong>. I am a shadow manifestation of your mother</strong>. I am taking her form as an honor and a <strong>part of her last will</strong>. She has told me a LOT of great things about you. *It was also clear that the woman felt emotionally wounded too. *</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>Oh….. I-I’m sorry…. Mom really is dead… But… you knew her? I heard from dad that you were never revived for thousands of years…. How did you know about her?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Just because the book was ancient, doesn’t mean I was not alive even now. Nor that I will ‘revive’. That’s what those ancient authors have ‘thought’. I have been in hiding until I met your mother. She told me everything about her situation before you were born. In turn, I told her about the future of her children, you, your brothers and sisters…. Before she died, she had left a will by word. To make <strong>you</strong><strong>be my master. Or more like guardian. Your protector.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>I-I….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>I know this is a lot to take in…. But I know you will understand in minutes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>No. I already get it….You were here when you heard about my ritual?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>I heard everything. I let you suffer those injuries and I deeply apologize. But it was part of your mother’s will. Trust me, she REALLY didn’t like it either, but it was the best way to protect you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>What’s happening to me Miss? I don’t feel like starving anymore… But I feel like eating meat. But not occasionally. But….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>I am sorry to inform you the news…. <strong>But you have officially become a demon.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>W-What!? I am a demon!? Because of the ritual!? S-So what am I doing as a demon now??</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Woman M:</strong>
  <strong>As a result of the ritual, you have traded ALL OF YOUR INNER ORGANS with DEMON ORGANS. You have cravings for human meat, but by your mother’s wish, she wanted me to alter the ritual.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3: W-What!? Eating human meat!? But</strong>… I don’t want this!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Child…. As I said, your mother didn’t like it either, but she was happy when she saw the altered results if that happened.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>W-What?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>You became a very good chef, with great friends and a new sister. You began to learn how to make delicious food and hell, even worked for a restaurant! Not exact on the details, but my future prophecy is absolute.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3: …..</strong>Wow. You are a good woman. You are taking things seriously with my mother. You are taking her orders and respecting her….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Why is that child?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3</strong>: I always dreamt of becoming a chef and see the All Blue! <strong>I never even mentioned that to you. I can trust you</strong>. And besides, you are like the first nicest stranger to me… Even for a demon.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>I am… Very touched child. Your mother was proud of you being the nicest and gentlest son she ever had.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>*Had a few moments of silence for crying softly.*  So…. What did you do to alter the ritual?...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Hmm… Let’s see…. <strong>I have put restrictions on your diet. You can eat EVIL people. I mean pure evil. If innocent, they taste SOOO BITTER</strong><strong>that you will undoubtedly throw up.</strong>Not only that,<strong>I have put the greatest position on you in this kingdom.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>….. <strong>YOU ARE NOW THE ALL MIGHTY GOD IN THIS KINGDOM. YOU ARE THE KING IN THIS KINGDOM. Your abusive father and brothers ARE NO MATCH TO YOU. WHATEVER YOU ORDER EITHER NONSENSICAL OR LOGICAL? IT HAPPENS!</strong>*Chuckles.* No. No match at all.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>….. I can do whatever I want in this kingdom???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M: </strong>Righty-O!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>………………….I…. I don’t know what to do in this position now. I just wanna be free….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Wish has just been granted. What else?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>…… I don’t know….. I don’t want to hurt my sister. She was nice to me….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>But she let you get beaten up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>But she is the only person who was okay. She was sorry every time she come up to this <strong>prison cell</strong>in private.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>I see…. But you can order whatever you want! You can leave her alone! As long as you do an order…..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>Just…. Just let me think…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Woman M:</strong>Anytime child. You can order anytime.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boy 3:</strong>I want to surprise my family…. Just give it time…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*AUDIO ENDS*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl was just still.</p><p> </p><p>Although there were no visuals but voices in that audio log, she felt nothing but shame to herself. She let her older brothers bully the ‘failure’<strong>and look where it led to now….</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>I’m so sorry…. Whatever you do to me…. I DESERVE IT…. I let you to suffer….</em>The girl cried.</p><p> </p><p>She hated it, but she then let out a normal colored den-den mushi video log.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE G-DEMON WEAPON VIDEO LOG 3 (THREE MONTHS AGO)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*<strong>VJ IS IN HORRID SHOCK AS WELL AS BEHIND HIM WERE THREE TEEN BOYS, WHO WERE HORRIFIED AS WELL. Suddenly, there was a noise at a door, which the boys did their ABSOLUTE BEST to fight back. </strong>*</p><p> </p><p><strong>VJ: </strong>I…. I DIDN’T KNOW <strong>THE RITUAL WAS A SUCCESS….</strong>We- That failure boy….. <strong>EVERYTHING LITERALLY WENT TO HELL!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>He smiled at us…. Proving he can do whatever he wants in this island. He did. Even the demon <strong>Mania was taking a form of MY FUCKING WIFE!! THAT BITCH!! SHE PLANNED IT ALL! MY BITCH OF A WIFE AND THAT STUPID DEMON!! THEY WERE IN KAHOOTS!!</strong>THEY KNEW I WOULD USE THE FAILURE AS A TEST SUBJECT!! THEY KNEW HE WILL TAKE OVER THE KINGDOM AND WALK SCOTT FREE!!</p><p> </p><p>I…. I don’t know where the hell Reijuu is…. Bitch might have abandoned us…. I never raised her like that.</p><p> </p><p>I… I never knew someone <strong>WITH EMOTIONS can be a TERRIFYING ABOMINATION.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>That fucking brat ordered the FUCKING SUN TO CREATE PEOPLE INTO MONSTERS IF THEY HIT THE SUNLIGHT! NO ESCAPE FOR US....</strong>TO MAKE US BE A PERFECT CANDIDATE TO HELL. TO MAKE US KNOW WHAT REAL HELL IS LIKE!</p><p> </p><p>We laughed at him….. I guess he is the one laughing now….</p><p>
  <strong>*END LOG 2*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Reijuu ended the log. She flinched when her father mentioned her in a bad way. But Reijuu was smarter than to always be by her father’s side. Especially if it means to survive.</p><p> </p><p>She never heard from her brothers or father ever since.</p><p> </p><p>What her father didn’t know, was that Reijuu secretly made Sanji and Mania escape to a boat nearby when her father ordered many guards and his sons to kill the ‘failure and demon as fast as possible’ when he realized how capable ‘this failure is’.</p><p> </p><p>Reijuu too laughed at her younger brother when he told her that she is a ‘free ticket’, that he can order whatever he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Reijuu was <strong>all alone in the shelter now. Whispering Sanji that she was sorry. Crying that he will come back… Begging for her only kind brother to come back and forgive her for being mean to him.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Love confession turned to hell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In the ocean of East Blue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was nighttime. The small ship was quiet. Most of the members were asleep. That is, except for Luffy and Law.</p><p> </p><p>Law was just resting by the ship’s mast, just quiet and staring at the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just on the ship, just sitting on the wooden floor, looking at Law (who was unaware she was staring at him).</p><p> </p><p>Law just couldn’t sleep. After seeing how Usopp and Kaya were together and supporting each other since childhood, he was wondering how he can support Luffy the same way, but having his feelings for her being in the way. Besides…. It will be unlikely that she will return feelings to him…. Besides she was……</p><p> </p><p>Law shook his head. He was biting his bottom lip hard. God he loves her…. But it will be hard.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, he’s seven years OLDER than her. It’s wrong. Isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>But he heard of future couples have different age from 5-10 years. So it IS possible.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, that’s how his parents were….</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri were similar too.</p><p> </p><p>So, he was very conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just feeling annoyed. Not only that, she just felt cold. Very cold.</p><p> </p><p>She hated being alone. She didn’t want to bother anyone. But Luffy couldn’t sleep... This happens.</p><p> </p><p>So, fuck it. She snuck up to Law.</p><p> </p><p>Law got startled for a second. Luffy just rested her head on Law’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Couldn’t sleep?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t.” Luffy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just snuggling up to him. Law was just blushing and looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why are you avoiding me?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I…” Law was trying to act confused but Luffy interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“You usually hold hands with me. I miss it.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…. It’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You know I like you right?</strong>” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT!?” Law’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you! I could tell you like me too!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you okay!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I am doing. I like-like you!” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt relieved and happy.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really? Y-You like me!?” Law was trying to confirm that this is true.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was rubbing her cheek with his.</p><p> </p><p>“I do! I always liked you!” Luffy insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… OH… Wow…. Y-You….” Law felt like crying. He really was happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You always helped me. You were always by my side Law….” Luffy sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. I don’t know if we can work this out….. Could we?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s memories flooded.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was remembering that Law was very doubtful when they were together… He thought he wasn’t enough. But Luffy tried his best back at the time that he was worth something….</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just feeling nothing but wanting to fix things up. Make things as best as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy did a tiny quick kiss. Law was surprised but kissed back. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Law hugged her tightly but then there was a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy pulled away from each other and saw Ace just looking with a serious angry look.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, their voices were loud enough that Ace woke up and was trying to tell Law and Luffy to be quiet, only for him to see them like this.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ace!? This…” Luffy was just hugging Law tightly. Luffy may knew about Ace being protective…. But this is a whole new level. It’s not the usual. Not the same…. It’s much more terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THIS IS WRONG! GET AWAY FROM HER…</strong>” Ace growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace! No!” Luffy pleaded. Law was just wanting to calm things down but Ace just snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">I SAID LET HER GO!!</span></em></strong><em><span class="u">” </span></em>Ace screamed as he tackled Law. Law pushed Luffy away just in time.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was <strong>walloping on LAW SO FUCKING HARD.</strong>He was bashing Law’s head on the hard-wooden plank. Law was doing his best to fight back. Luffy was running to Ace and tried to pull him off, but Ace just pushed Luffy back with a single left arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace! NO!! Leave him ALONE!!” Luffy screamed. Law managed to do a hard headbutt on Ace, that Ace collapsed back.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw Law’s face completely bloody and bruised bad. Law was glaring at Ace, spitting a bit of blood from his teeth, breathing heavily. Ace quickly went back up. He gritted his teeth. Luffy hugged Law to protect him. She also knew Ace wouldn’t hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him ALONE ACE! I <strong>LOVE</strong>HIM!!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IT WAS YOU WASN’T IT!? IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!!? SHE IS JUST A FUCKING KID!! YOU’RE SICK!! YOU’RE FUCKING DISGUSTING!!</strong>” Ace screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“The FUCK ARE YOU SAYING ASSHOLE!?” Law yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t do anything! We just kissed!” Luffy argued, taking Law’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY ARE YOU SIDING HIM!? HOW DO <strong>YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!?</strong>YOU’RE JUST A LITTLE KID!!” Ace had a devastating tone behind his anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M NOT! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING AND I LOVE HIM!” Luffy argued.</p><p> </p><p>Ace just didn’t listen and pounced on law again. Luffy tried to push Ace back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <strong>STOP ME!!</strong>” Ace yelled. He pushed Luffy back.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Luffy was careless. The three were already at the walls of the wooden ship.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was pushed. She didn’t have the time to react.</p><p> </p><p>Her head hit on the edge of the wooden wall. Her vision went to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. He got what he wanted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A head chef with a wooden peg was just ordering his other chefs in a strict manner like usual. Then, a little girl with brown hair and long bangs came up to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeff! Zeff! How’s this?” The girl showed the luxurious but simple designed chocolate cake.</p><p> </p><p>The head chef took a small bite.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still bitter.” The chef said.</p><p> </p><p>“EH? I put a lot of sugar….” The girl looked down with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just sugar, there is vanilla extract.” A blond pre-teen boy called back. He was working on a steak dish.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Thanks!” The girl smiled widely with hearts in her eyes. Zeff rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>A clack of heels was heard. A blond sexy woman went into the restaurant kitchen with a maid outfit that STILL OOGLES some of the chefs. Many male customers were just woo-ing her while some women customers were IMPRESSED by the blond woman’s figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! A bunch of people are asking for the simple choco-cake as desserts! Get to work Pudding-chan!!” The maid called out to the brown-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Doing my best mama!” The girl saluted and kept working. She is a chocolatier after all!</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Sanji! The customers are asking for the daily special!” The maid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mom!” The blond boy called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t slack off brats! The customers and food are the number one priority.” Zeff warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” The chefs called out.</p><p> </p><p>It was like the usual. Baratie was a busy restaurant so there were not many breaks.</p><p> </p><p>But today was unusual.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, the sexy maid noticed a marine ship. It landed right next to the Baratie.</p><p> </p><p>A bunch of customers were whispering in concern.</p><p> </p><p>The maid alarmed the cooks. Zeff just told them to keep calm and just serve them like usual.</p><p> </p><p>So, the chefs were prepared.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was not the usual. A marine captain, commander, and a bunch of soldiers were marching into the Baratie.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere was tense and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff realized they are not here for a lunch break.</p><p> </p><p>The customers have scattered away, making the place empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you brats. Hide in the meat locker like we trained you to.” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji and Pudding just looked with a blank stare and just walked into there. The blond maid was also having a bored but at the same time, curious expression.</p><p> </p><p>The chefs were having pissed off looks that there were unfinished meals because of these marines but they kept their calm.</p><p> </p><p>The maid then does her usual greetings.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Baratie! How many of you will be seating here?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain raised his hand for silence with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no thanks. We all want you to round up in here. ALL OF YOU.” The marine captain said. The commander was silent with an uncomfortable frown.</p><p> </p><p>The chefs, including Zeff and the maid rounded up. The maid was surprised that this captain wasn’t interested in her costume or body. He was focused on something else.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you want? You scared the customers away. Are you after us because of our past? We assure you that we already changed and just let bygones be bygones.” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m aware who you people are. Especially you <strong>Red-Leg Zeff.</strong>But we all have no interest in you and your low-bounty students.” The marine captain calmly smiled. He took out a cigarette and did a huge puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Now Zeff <strong>was VERY curious.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Then what the hell do you want?” Zeff asked, eyebrows raising.</p><p> </p><p>The captain took a chair, sitting on it, resting his arms on the back of the chair, sitting like how people would interrogate another.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, I have been looking for this restaurant <strong>for many months. So, where are they?</strong>” The captain asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Huh?” Zeff had a feeling where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE DEMONS. Where are they?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Zeff and his cooks were <strong>EERINGLY</strong>quiet. After a few moments, Zeff had a calm confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Demons? I am not sure what the fuck you’re talking about. That’s all fairytales.” Zeff replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s what you always say to the other pirates who came here for the same reason as me huh? You see Zeff, we <strong>both know</strong>that there were rumors about a restaurant keeping powerful demons in <strong>East Blue</strong>. Some of the marines are taking interest to this case. <strong>They want the demons to be in the right hands rather than falling to the hands of evil.</strong><strong>Hell, they assigned me to kill off children of the restaurant owners to gain information.</strong>If no use, <strong>kill the owners. So I didn’t do my job of killing kids and families for nothing</strong>. I finally heard about this place. But seeing you guys being quiet, I have finally found the place. So, Zeff, don’t make <strong>this hard. Where are the demons?</strong>” The captain smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Oh. I see. So the marines want the demons for power? Rather than to exterminate them?” Zeff realized.</p><p> </p><p>The cooks saw the marine commander and low rank soldiers giving the marine captain <strong>a very angry dirty look</strong>. Apparently, they didn’t like the guy and the jobs they were forced to do under his orders.</p><p> </p><p>The maid noticed this. She calmly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeff, why don’t you let it go?” The maid recommended. Zeff looked at the maid and noticed she was giving him the idea. Apparently, the cooks and Zeff really understood what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>‘Alright. We are hiding monsters. But I feel like <strong>you people are the real monsters.</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>The captain laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are listening to what this chick said? I really am proud of you.” The captain complemented.</p><p> </p><p>“But in trade, <strong>you go there by yourself.</strong>” The maid said.</p><p> </p><p>The commander and the soldiers felt <strong>something was REALLY OFF.</strong>But they couldn’t say anything due to the captain just eager to meet the demons.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. I accept. So where are the demons?” The captain asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……In the meat locker.” Zeff said, pointing at the metal door next to the large refrigerators.</p><p> </p><p>The captain chuckled and left out from his chair, walking to the metal door. Before he went inside, he ordered his low ranks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. After I’m out of this door with the demons, <strong>kill these guys.</strong>” The captain pointed at the chefs.</p><p> </p><p>The chefs, maid, and Zeff just looked at the captain and went into the meat locker, closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Since the room was soundproof, Zeff asked the commander.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you following this asshole?”</p><p> </p><p>The commander was looking down, not saying anything. The soldiers were awkwardly looking down too.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff laughed sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Power, huh? Well, let me tell you something: <em><span class="u">Do you know the definition of a monster</span></em>? People say that it’s a creature who is ugly or disgusting. But to <strong>me and everyone else here</strong>…. A monster can come in form of many shapes or sizes… It’s the <strong>cruelty that counts.</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Is that so….” The commander finally spoke, but his tone is like he was admitting to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that a demon will <strong>ever listen to those monsters?</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they <strong>really cruel?</strong>” The commander asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hm. Depends on the how bad THE DARKNESS OF HUMANITY IS.</strong>” The blond maid answered.</p><p> </p><p>“….So they will <strong>never follow us?</strong>” The commander got the message.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said. Depends.” The blond maid said.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Commander. <strong>DO YOU KNOW WHAT <em><span class="u">REAL POWER</span></em>IS?</strong>” Zeff asked in a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” The commander was surprised at the question.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there were the muffled screams from the marine captain. The metal door <strong>was banging profusely.</strong>Loud screams of pain until silence in seconds. <strong>A pool of blood formed below the space between the metal doors and floor.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The commander and the soldiers were <strong>horrified. They were still.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The metal door opened to reveal two children <strong>with blood splattered on their mouths. They were licking the blood from their fingers.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The commander and soldiers were surprised that the demons are <strong>little kids.</strong>So young….</p><p> </p><p>The commander realized the situation. He then made a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone. We need to leave. Cover this up…. <strong>Let these people go…</strong>There are worse monsters in this world <strong>than them.</strong>”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. I screwed up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy woke up with a groan. She noticed something itchy on her head and tried to scratch it, only to find out it was a bandage wrapped around her head.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that she was lying on a soft mattress, still inside the small wooden ship that is travelling to Drum Island.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered everything now. Her and Law together… But then Ace saw the whole thing and went crazy…</p><p> </p><p>She felt something heavy on top of her body. She saw that it was Sabo resting on top of her. She decided to tap on his head a few times.</p><p> </p><p>…..Jesus… How long has she been knocked out!? She could tell Sabo hasn’t been sleeping for days that it came to the point he too passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy started to worry. She shook Sabo and Sabo woke up slowly. He realized who woke him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! LUFFY! YOU’RE AWAKE!!” Sabo cried as he tightly hugged Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo!? What happened!?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It was sooo <strong>horrible!!</strong>You accidentally hit your head on the edge of the boat! You were lucky it did not kill you! I was so worried! Everyone was worried!” Sabo whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Luffy was a little dozed off and felt a little dizzy. She was fighting it back.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Ace and Law!?” Luffy then asked alertly.</p><p> </p><p>“…..After you hit your head, the yelling woke me, Drake, Cora-san, and even Kibiri-san too! Law was trying to help you as a doctor but Ace was punching him and was doing everything to keep him away from you! But still, both wanted to help you…. Luckily Kibiri and Drake were helping you in the end when Ace was still trying to fight Law… Drake was mad at Ace for a while….” Sabo put a hair on his blond hair and did a stressed squeak. It was like he was <strong>pulling his hair down.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy was putting her hand on Sabo’s arms, calming him down. Sabo took a few deep breaths but broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace was yelling. Was it true? You actually confessed to Law? You were…. Kissing him?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. I love him! He didn’t do anything wrong…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know…. It’s just…. So sudden… Were you sure?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious about that!? EVERYONE was expecting that it will take time! It’s not normal for a six year old to <strong>genuinely fall in love</strong>! Especially falling in love with a much older boy!” Sabo cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I am serious! He was always by my side! Age doesn’t matter!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It <em><span class="u">does</span></em>Luffy. It…</strong>” Sabo sighed. Sabo now could understand why Ace was screaming that Law might have been the one who was sexually abusing Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>But Sabo knows it couldn’t be Law. Everyone knows. Law is much purer than that…. Ironically.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy. I-I am happy for you. Just don’t go too far in a short time….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…. Nothing. Okay? I-I’ll just alert Drake.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo weakly smiled and patted on her head. He went out from the small wooden room and saw Drake coming with a tray of water and a towel.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s awake?” Drake had a concerned look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The whole time, she was wondering what was happening to Law and Ace despite her injuries.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“…On the bright side, Ace calmed his head down and looking to see if there is a nearby island. He <strong>really feels bad about what he did.</strong>I just put new bandages on Law. But Law is very worried that he caused all of this too. Should I alarm the two?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Not at the same time. <strong>That’s for sure.</strong>” Sabo knows that for a fact.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t really matter either. Ace will go ballistic either way…. But you should let him know that Luffy’s fine. It’s been eating him ever since.” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo nodded silently. Drake then got the message.</p><p> </p><p>“So Luffy did confess to Law? It is so sudden. But I’m not really judging since Law was in love with her for a long while.” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so. A little girl accepting love? Knowing what to do?... I feel like she is doing this because…. Ace may be wrong about Law but we have to give him credit that she might be acting out because of it…..” Sabo noted.</p><p> </p><p>“…” Drake was silent, and Sabo could tell he was doubting Luffy’s confession.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell Ace first... He really wants to apologize to her. I still have to take care of Law’s injuries.” Drake gently said. Sabo looked down, nodded, and went up the wooden stairs.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ace was just sitting down, his head down to his bent knees. He fucked up bad. He didn’t mean for that to happen and he let Luffy suffer more by denying help.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri wheeled next to him. She smiled gently down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace… I know you didn’t mean to do all of those…. You just wanted to protect her, right?” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I protect her when I did THIS? I did much worse than what Law was doing to her…” Ace mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was also sitting next to Ace, taking a puff of smoke. He was genuinely worried about Law, but he also knows that Ace must have a good reason. When he heard that Luffy and Law were together from Ace’s ramblings, he was shocked and proud that Law had a love interest, but it was too sudden. He was sad he wasn’t there, but he would sort of react how Ace was, concerned about Luffy’s behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, look. I get it, we are all protective of the young ones. But you shouldn’t have pushed away Law for helping her. He really loved her, and you know it. We ALL know it. You just calm down alright? I know you are regretting a lot.” Corazon said. He patted on Ace’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo came out from the wooden floor door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ace! Luffy’s awake! She was concerned about you!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Ace looked up and just ran down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. J.T'S First story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>My First Project! </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The ‘Rebelling Son’ Story</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>By Jennifer Taverns</strong>
</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Once upon a time in the East Blue, there was an island where technology was slightly higher than other islands.</p><p> </p><p>There was a father though, who thought every man should be what they are based on: strength and sports.</p><p> </p><p>He was widowed and had three sons. <strong>The strongest, the handsome, and the weak but smart youngest son.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The father HATED the weak son. I mean, he <strong>really hated him</strong>… The weak son was the <strong>complete opposite.</strong>A smart glassed thin armed boy who was into science and studies.</p><p> </p><p>The father also hated how that son doesn’t have any girlfriends nor friends. Just a loner. Unlike the older sons.</p><p> </p><p>The father decided to make his son ‘a man’ by making him learn boxing, baseball, sword fights, and even sent him to a marine youth camp.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t change the weak boy. The boy just said it ‘doesn’t fit him and that he liked to study’.</p><p> </p><p>The father still did not give up, no matter how much the son pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>But…. It came to the point that the father hated the weak son sooo much that he cut the son off and kicked the weak son out of the house. The weak son may be in his house, but the father was never talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>One day, the father thought the weak son made a progress when he saw a not suspicious beautiful woman in an arrangement marriage: <strong>Me! Jennifer Taverns</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> He thought that maybe I would attract his older sons (who broke up with their exes recently). However, I was asking for the weak son.</p><p> </p><p>The father was surprised and tried to make me attracted to the older sons, but I was insisting the weak son.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why? We have muscles, we can protect women! We have money!’ said the Father.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>The father was VERY hesitant and was forced to accept it. He was VERY confused and slowly became short tempered when I was hanging out with the weak son.</p><p> </p><p>I (sorta???) kept provoking the father until one day, the weak son disappeared…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry Master. I got careless…. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen… I got careless.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My fears were confirmed when the weak son was found dead in an accident, where he was fallen down from a public stone stair. People say that he might have been pushed down.</p><p> </p><p>I really liked that boy. You know… Not in a romantic way but….. He would have made any girl happy.</p><p> </p><p>I finally decided one day, to confront the father. <strong>Blackmailing and threatening him that I KNEW that he KILLED HIS WIFE and pushed his YOUNGEST SON off.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He tried to choke me, saying that <strong>HE DID KILL BOTH.</strong>He hated his wife when she started to favor his kids based on their gentle hearts not muscles nor beautiful girlfriends. Not only that, he suspected the mother may have not loved him anymore because she wanted to fall in love with a ‘geek’ rather than a perfectionist. He pushed his youngest son off because <strong>he envied that my ‘relationship’ with the weak son was MUCH MORE happier than his marriage.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But that’s when the older sons killed the father off to protect me. Before they killed him though, we explained everything to the horrified father.</p><p> </p><p>The older brothers didn’t take their youngest brother’s death well. They suffered so bad. They loved him because he was the only gentle friend and loved one they had rather than their abusive father. During the time after the death, <strong>I saw their glares at their father. They are smart for a muscular man…</strong></p><p> </p><p>One day, they went to me, saying that they noticed that I was with their youngest brother in a suspicious behavior. Why I would immediately insist being with the weak son, why I would piss off their suspicious dad… They demanded the truth. So I did in the weak sons honor:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE WEAK SON HIRED ME, A P.I., TO FIND OUT IF THE FATHER KILLED THE SONS’ MOTHER. WE WERE PLANNING TO BLACKMAIL OR PRESSURE THE FATHER TO CONFESS SO THAT WE WOULD FUCK THE GUY OVER TO THE MARINES. I WAS DISGUISING MYSELF AS A WOMAN SUITOR TO GAIN MORE EVIDENCE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In a twist? The older brothers believed me!? In fact, they said that <strong>they too, suspect their father was their mother’s murderer.</strong></p><p> </p><p>They then hired me as their <strong>new clients</strong>. A nice fate huh?</p><p> </p><p>The youngest sibling is the most precious of them all….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Situation slightly got better.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DEAR J.T., My loyal assistant.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I hear that the precious angel, Monkey D. Luffy will arrive at Drum Kingdom soon with his friends. However, I suspect that not every Kingdom has a clean background. I know you are at Water 7 right now, completing your hobbies, but this is a huge emergency. I want you to arrive at the kingdom ASAP. Find out what is going on in the kingdom. A powerful but horrible tyrant? Unacceptable for the angel. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>If there are such people, do whatever you want. But make sure that you and I are influencing the Kingdom.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I believe in you.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SAGABA ONO</strong>
</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was on the soft mattress still. She noticed that the weather was getting colder. Were they close to Drum Island?</p><p> </p><p>The white foggy breath came out of her mouth. Oh. Okay, so they were THAT CLOSE?</p><p> </p><p>She heard footsteps. Slow footsteps. It was Drake, who opened the door and smiled when he saw that Luffy was energetic like usual.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Sabo. You alright? Feel dizzy?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Luffy lied a little. She felt <strong>A little dizzy</strong>but not that important.</p><p> </p><p>“…Luffy. I really am proud of you. I am. It’s just that are you sure you really want to be with Law?” Drake went to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I am!” Luffy said without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Drake took a deep breath but had a defeated-like smile. He patted on Luffy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. I trust nothing bad will happen. I pray for you and his happiness. Law was worried you will avoid him. ” Drake calmly said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell I will. I really love him!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Alright…”</p><p> </p><p>Ace ran down the wooden stairs and hugged Luffy tightly. Drake was leaning out of the way just in time.</p><p> </p><p>“LUFFY! ARE YOU OKAY!? YOU STILL FEEL PAIN!? I’M SO SORRY! SO SO SORRY!!” Ace was rambling out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just giggled and patted Ace on the back for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels warm….” Luffy said. Luffy REALLY missed it…. Being hugged. Everything.</p><p> </p><p>Ace blushed out of embarrassment and just knocked Luffy on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! What’s that for!?” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for making me worry so much about you!” Ace was being stubborn. Luffy knew that. He was always like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw Come on!” Luffy kept up.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo went down to meet Luffy too.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy. I really recommend you don’t move…” Sabo had a worried face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why~?” Luffy was whining.</p><p> </p><p>Law was hearing everything on the other side, his face had some bandages sticked to him. He was actually feeling happy that Luffy still wanted to be with him. After all that…</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri were alone outside, starting to see snowflakes falling down slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! It’s snowing! First time…. No really!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Corazon was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. All the islands I have been to never had any snow. Just sunny or rainy days…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so….”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosi, I think we can build up an orphanage someday.” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we tried to stop a fight between two children and we were concerned about their well being. ” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon smiled. It felt great. Maybe they can open up an orphanage someday.</p><p> </p><p>The ship was starting to see a island from a faraway distance...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. It passed down from his mother.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meanwhile in Syrup Island</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Kaya! I have everything you can wish for! All you do is to wish to marry me when you become an adult!” A clean-looking boy said. Well, actually a teenager who was about to turn eighteen… The boy had glasses and looked VERY snobbish.</p><p> </p><p>Merry was trying to protest against the teen but Kaya beat Merry to it. Kaya closed her book and declined.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. But I have no interest in wealth nor looks. I’m just studying my way to be a doctor.” Kaya said with a polite smile...</p><p> </p><p>The teen was shocked. It looked like he was shocked for THE FIRST TIME in his LIFE…..</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? But why!? All the girls in this town would marry me for that! I have smarts and looks!” The teen yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said. I <strong>have no complete interest over those unnecessary things.</strong>” Kaya gently insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <strong>that dirty lying long nose boy isn’t IT!?</strong>” The teen snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” Kaya kindly asked. Merry did a small glare at the snobby teen.</p><p> </p><p>“There were rumors from the village saying that you are <strong>going out with him! WHAT DOES THAT HERMIT HOLD!? WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE IN COMMON!?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…..<strong>Well, you see, we both share the same ideas and meanings about life. We believe that what defines a person is not by class, education, wealth, beauty, or reputation. We believe in the value of life and how we treat it. We define people as ‘human’ by seeing their personality and actions. You see, even if you have a succeeding job or being a successful model, when you die…. YOU DON’T MATTER. You will be replaced by someone else after your death. No one will really care about you. In a hundred years…. But if your actions can change the world, you will always be remembered. Either good or bad…</strong>” Kaya said with void eyes and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The teen <strong>FREAKED OUT.</strong>What the fuck was THIS GIRL talking about!!? The teen stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry, <strong>would you kindly guide him out from my mansion?</strong>” Kaya said.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Usopp was in the trails leading to the woods, finding for some mushrooms and food so that he can be capable of surviving in the mansion basement.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Usopp was so grateful for Merry for giving him shelter so Usopp swore he will take care of himself there.</p><p> </p><p>The rumors were true that Usopp was hanging out with Kaya. <strong>In fact, they ARE together.</strong>The villagers, though, don’t know where he is.. Usopp knew that the villagers WOULD IMMEDIATELY turn him into the marines if they see him for money, that day when his new precious friends left proved that. (Author’s Note: CHAPTER 50). <strong>Those people have lost their status as a ‘person’.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He took out a book of mushrooms from his backpack when he found a couple of them in the wild. He was humming a tune that his mother used to hum to him.</p><p> </p><p>He cut off the mushrooms, not getting rid of the roots so that the mushrooms will grow back someday.</p><p> </p><p>He then was finding flowers and herbs but realizing the sun was setting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Kaya will be worried.” Usopp then packed up his things and was going back.</p><p> </p><p>He was walking and humming on the dirt trail for a while but then heard a hostile voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!! HOW DARE YOU USE KAYA TO HUMILIATE ME!!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Usopp frowned curiously. He saw a clean looking boy running to him (who looks obviously rich so Usopp could imagine his stereotypical personality).</p><p> </p><p>“I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE MY WAY WITH KAYA BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!” The boy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“….Oh. You must be the new boy suitor that Kaya was talking about….” Usopp said with a matter of fact tone.</p><p> </p><p>“SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!! YOU MUST <strong>PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!! FOR RUINING MY MARRIAGE!!</strong>” The snobby man took out a short pocket knife.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp did not flinch. Just stared. Just a simple frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I GET EVERYTHING I WANT! YOU ARE JUST IN MY WAY!!” The teen yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp sighed and was reaching for his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You don’t value life.</strong>” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>USOPP TOOK OUT A MINI PISTOL AND SHOT AT THE SNOBBY TEEN’S THROAT!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE TEEN CHOCKED BLOOD AND COLLAPSED, UNABLE TO SPEAK DUE TO THE BLOOD GUSHING.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Usopp then just put his pistol back to his back pocket and just walked away unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>The teen tried to scream, but no use.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but you have no regard for life. Thus you lost the privilege to live.” Usop said as he just walked away from the bloody scene,<strong>humming like nothing happened.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. We made it! Finally! Only one problem in this kingdom..... Well that's just convenient.... Except for Luffy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WORLD NEWSPAPER DATE: XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MAIN EVENT: RUMORS FROM MULTIPLE PEOPLE FROM VARIOUS VILLAGES CLAIMED THAT CHILDREN ARE STARTING TO BECOME HOSTILE/REBELLIOUS/TERRIFYING AFTER BEING INSPIRED BY THE ‘SACRED FLEET’.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Author: *******</p><p> </p><p>            Marines are highly alarmed throughout the world that there are children starting to train themselves to become pirates. Citizens, policemen, and even parents are starting to be alarmed about their child’s dreams and were trying their best to change them…. Only to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>            For example, there has been sightings in South Blue of a couple of children being rash and beating thugs up for jewelry/money. <strong>These children apparently called themselves ‘the Sacred Fleet’.</strong>A couple of countries tried to protect these children from the marines due to the benefits they provided to them (such as preventing a war between two cities by trade disruption).</p><p> </p><p>However, the marines are concerned about the future generations since there are declarations from children who wants to explore the sea and are buying/making toys of pirates….</p><p> </p><p>            Not only that, what scares the marines and countries around the world was that <strong>90% of five-thirteen year old children were NOT INSPIRED by the pirate king Gol. D. Rodger. In fact, they are slowly getting inspired by the group known as the ‘Sacred Fleet’.</strong></p><p>Although the names are not known, the marines managed to get the descriptions of what few main members are. <strong>A boy with vivid red hair with a mechanical-like arm, A tall boy in teens with long blond hair along eye-covering bangs wielding weapons like sickles, and a girl with pink hair and green cap. </strong></p><p>There were also rumors <strong>of a boy with black hair and freckles, a boy in a white hat, a boy with orange hair, and a very small girl with short black hair.</strong>However, none of those children were seen at South Blue.</p><p> </p><p>            Marines and concerned parents/citizens are trying their best to guide their children away from the path of evil. But so far…. Nothing seems to work….</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We made it!” Corazon smiled. The children and Kibiri were going through a river that was connecting the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy still remembers how the island is…. Just like it was. When he first met Chopper.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…. This island looks beautiful….” Kibiri clapped her hands together softly.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just jumping and laughing despite her injuries. Sabo and Ace were just looking up, seeing the mysterious mountains in wonder. Law was just staring at Luffy with a flusehed calm smile. Drake was trying to calm Luffy down, insisting to her that she should wear a knitted scarf that Drake made himself.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice celebration until both Luffy and Kibiri sensed something with their haki.</p><p> </p><p>“There seems to be a lot of people hiding from sight from these large rocks…” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? An ambush?” Sabo suspected.</p><p> </p><p>Well Sabo said that too soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MANY MEN IN COATS STARTED TO FORM OUT FROM THE SNOW AND WERE POINTING THEIR RIFLES AT THE SHIP.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jokes on me huh….” Sabo said with an ashamed frown.</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT OF HERE PIRATES!” One man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>However, Corazon and Kibiri could tell that most of the rifle men started to be confused that there are facing just a bunch of children and two adults, especially seeing a helpless woman on a wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. H-Hello! We are just here looking for some herbs and a place to stay….” Corazon smiled kindly (and nervously).</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LOOK TOO MENACING!” Another man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHY!? CAUSE I LOOK TOO FUCKING TALL!?</strong>” Corazon yelled with comically hurt tears.</p><p> </p><p>“YES.” The men replied quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Well that’s just great.” Corazon mumbled, completely crying. Kibiri was trying her best to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>Couple of men had a change of heart and felt guilty. Now this is awkward…</p><p> </p><p>Then the men were arguing if they should drive the ship away or not.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a yell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ENOUGH! WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>A buff man walked up to the scene, seeing the coat men with rifles aiming at a ship with children.</p><p> </p><p>“Why-!? <strong>There are just a bunch of children. Let them in!</strong>” The buff man said. Apparently, he was the leader of the coat men. The coat men nodded and told the people in the ship to drop the anchors and follow them.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri thanked the man. The youngsters were arriving on the snowy ground as Luffy recognized the buff man.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Ah! It’s Dalton!</em></strong>Luffy smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me and my men, we are in high alarm due to multiple occasions of pirates attacking our kingdom….” Dalton said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. No no! Not at all!” Corazon smiled, waving it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What pirates?” Luffy asked, hoping it wasn’t the <strong>Blackbeard Pirates….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Well VERY low bounty ones that we can fight off….” Dalton said kindly to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! I see!” Luffy felt VERY relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can tell you can fight them off. Good for you!” Kibiri smiled at Dalton, looking at him head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you kind lady….” Dalton blushed a little at the compliment. Even the coat men were STARING at Kibiri, who they thought that she was <strong>THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OUTSIDER THEY HAVE EVER SEEN…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon noticed it and gave a warning jelous glare. The men jittered and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you here?” Dalton asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here because we are trying to find some herbs from cold and harsh conditions.” Drake politely answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I see. What is it for?” Dalton asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for Kibiri here!” Sabo gestured to the woman in the wheelchair, who kindly waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s Kibiri? Alright then….” Dalton acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>“She needs help from a doctor and a couple of herbs!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton had a tense and worried look when the word ‘doctor’ was heard.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You see…. Drum Kingdom is SCARCE when involving with doctors…. Hell…. There is <strong>NO DOCTORS in the village….</strong>I’m VERY sorry….” Dalton sadly said.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? There has to be a doctor!!” Corazon cried at the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Why there are no doctors? It doesn’t make sense!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>It because of an order from a Tyrannical King Wapol….</strong>” Dalton gritted his teeth. The outsiders could tell there is SOMETHING Wrong in the kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Even an act of appreciation/kindness can make a person change in the future....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at the notes in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The youngsters and Dalton were taking shelter at a small restaurant called Cocoa Weed (Author’s note: Yes, that place is canon.). Dalton explained everything what happened. The citizens in there were just amazed by Kibiri’s beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Manipulating the population of doctors for HIMSELF!?” Corazon was shocked. Law was completely baffled at what the tyrant king Wapol has done to his own kingdom, including doctors.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck would he do that!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..He wants to manipulate the citizens and gain more money from them by only going to those doctors when necessary….” Dalton gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“So those doctors that are forced to join him are called the<strong>Isshi-20?</strong>” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And how Wapol does it is just….. <strong>FUCKING INHUMANE….</strong>” Dalton said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? What did he do?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens in the restaurant were looking down grimly. Dalton was hesitant but just continued.</p><p> </p><p>“He…. He first threatens the Isshi-20’s families. But when those doctors did….. <strong>He ordered a couple of thugs to KILL the Isshi-20’s FAMILIES to make them join. If there are no families, then they have no reason to stay in their homes…. I AM REALLY ASHAMED FOR NOT HELPING those doctors….</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DEAR GOD….. Wapol killed them anyway….</strong>” Kibiri was horrified and angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me…. No one HAD ANY respect for Wapol. Especially when he did that….” Dalton said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..So we have to go to the castle and meet this prick?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yes. As I said, Doctors are scarce in this kingdom. Unless…..” Dalton said.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Somewhere in the woods, there is a rumored old witch doctor named Kureha. She rarely appears in this village and will request high pay.” Dalton said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…. Understandable. Kureha needs to survive…. Especially in this island….” Corazon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than meeting Wapol!” Luffy frowned. Luffy still remembers how that douchebag acts.</p><p> </p><p>“….Well we should at least find some herbs at the forest nearby. That’s the least we could do right now.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We should do that! But what herbs?” Luffy innocently (and honestly) asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. I actually drew some sketches to at least give you an idea.” Law took out some small bent papers of flowers (and very accurate).</p><p> </p><p>“These flowers can be easily spotted if you search for them. The only difficult part is the snow. So we can at least find SOMETHING that can make us be prepared for Kibiri’s medicine.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The young children then got a separate page of the flowers and decided to go into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri, Dalton, and Corazon were left in the restaurant. Dalton was amazed by those young children’s energy and optimism.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The children decided to separate and come back at the snowy area as soon as they get the plants.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was alone in the woods for a while, looking at the drawing Law gave her. It looked simple, but Luffy could tell it looks very pretty. In fact, Luffy recalled that Law <em>SPECIFICALLY</em>chose this drawing for her.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like a white lily. Luffy had a feeling that Law was trying to flirt. Luffy blushed as she breathed through the cold snowy air.</p><p> </p><p>She was searching through the snowy bushes or any plants visible from the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy pouted when there was nothing…..</p><p> </p><p>However, she started to hear fades of drums and congos. She was curious at the small noise. She confidently decided to go closer. Besides, she’s strong and can take out Wapol again.</p><p> </p><p>She went through the woods and the trees lessened.</p><p> </p><p>Then she saw a wooden bridge to another small village…. In front of the bridge was a couple of grown men/women crowding in front of a small street musician.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy musician was skillfully playing on the small set of drums and playing music from an audio den-den mushi…</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was amazed at the boy’s music skill.</p><p> </p><p>She was staring in wonder and a smile as the boy was doing his absolute best. He seems to be alone though.</p><p> </p><p>When the boy was finished, the villagers shrugged and just left the talented musician alone, not even paying him by throwing coins in that small tin can.</p><p> </p><p>The poor young musician sighed. But his sad eyes soon turned to hope and happiness when he heard small clapping.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a little girl with an amazed smile and was genuinely loving his talent.</p><p> </p><p>The musician smiled and went up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing!! Your music’s cool!” Luffy excitingly said.</p><p> </p><p>The musician smiled like never before with a blush. Apparently…. Luffy was the first person to appreciate his music. The young talented boy never thought he could inspire and amaze a young girl before…. The usual audience is not into drums or congos… No appreciation of modern-like music and just laugh at him. The boys’ parents always told him that music could reach out to someone someday…. Maybe this is the moment?</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Luffy kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>The boy wanted to talk but remembered something. <strong>He’s mute.</strong>He can’t speak. It sucks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… You can’t talk?” Luffy could see the boy wanted to talk to her. The boy had an idea when he looked at the snow. He bent down and used an index finger to write.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A-P-O-O</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was surprised.</p><p> </p><p><em>THE DJ GUY!? He was here before!? W-Woah…. W-Well despite what he did from the future…. Maybe it won’t hurt meeting him before everything happened…..</em>Luffy thought for a while.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was smiling, looking at her with sparkles in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-Wow. I really made him happy….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I always liked to have a musician. Every pirate should have one!” Luffy gave a reason. Another reason Luffy liked Apoo’s talents was because he heard Brook’s music too, so Luffy could know what types of music he liked to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s head went back to reality as Apoo swiftly started to write on the snow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y-O-U W-A-N-T T-O B-E A P-I-R-A-T-E?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I already am! I always liked cool music! You have great talent! You could be a good musician!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>Brook is still my favorite musician though. But Apoo is cool. </em>Luffy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The musician smiled softly and had a face like an idea popped in his head. He went to his poorly-child-made stage and searched through his snow-covered backpack. He found something and went back up to Luffy, hiding something behind his back in a playful way.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly revealed <strong>a white lily flower </strong>as a cute gift. Luffy was surprised at the coincidence that <strong>THIS IS THE FLOWER she is searching for!</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Thank you!!! You’re nice!” Luffy laughed in a nice way. Apoo clapped in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo stopped clapping when he saw something. Luffy noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo pointed at something behind Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy turned. There was a small fuzzy blue-nosed reindeer that Luffy REMEMBERED TOO WELL…. The reindeer was standing and was clearly trying to hide but unfortunately, he was in plain sight (just like Luffy remembered). He jolted when he got busted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think will happen? Type in some theories! Give me some ideas if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Three 'monsters' got along well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy and Apoo saw Chopper, who pathetically was hiding behind a frost pine tree in full sight. Chopper jolted and was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled and went up to Chopper. Chopper was taking a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Luffy asked. Chopper shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“D-D-Don’t touch that flower!” Chopper said, pointing at the white lily that Luffy was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo was curious too. The reindeer talked! That’s cute AND cool!</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Luffy was taken aback by Chopper’s sudden talking.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That flower is called an Angel Lily! It’s <strong>POISON! Don’t use that as medicine!</strong>” Chopper nervously pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Luffy was shocked at the flower’s reveal. Also, how did Chopper know that Luffy would soon use that flower as Kibiri’s medicine?</p><p> </p><p>“T-There’s a reason why that flower is in these harsh conditions…” Chopper was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo went down and drew in the snow for Chopper to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">A-R-E  Y-O-U  A  D-O-C-T-O-R?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… I-I was watching you for a while… You were talking to yourself about a certain medicine by looking for the flower…” Chopper looked at Luffy, mumbling in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo was looking at Luffy in surprise. He was also surprised at himself that he coincidently gave her the flower she needed too. But he knew that Luffy really meant well about his talents. That he was great. So Apoo wasn’t angry at Luffy at all, nor felt like he was used.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I also saw you as well….” Chopper said to Apoo. Apoo tilted his head.</p><p><br/>“N-No one really liked you….” Chopper said. Apoo frowned. He knew what Chopper was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Apoo was here in this island for a while, trying to fulfill his dreams to be a cool musician of modern/futuristic music. No one did not appreciate his music. Not only that, almost every time he went to a new island, people did not really like him for his ‘unnaturally freakish long arms’…. It’s just…. He was born that way. Drum island was just the usual so Apoo got used to the comments already.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all monsters…. It’s cool!” Luffy smiled. Apoo and Chopper were surprised at Luffy’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Chopper was confused at what Luffy said. Then Luffy pinched her cheek and stretched in a way that is not humanely possible.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper and Apoo were even more shocked. Apparently, they didn’t know that Luffy had a mysterious and unusual power.</p><p> </p><p>It affected Chopper greatly because Chopper realized Luffy must have been the same as him. They both ate a mysterious devil fruit that changed their lives.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just like me!” Chopper was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we are!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!” Chopper piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo was bending down writing a message on the snow again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I  H-O-N-E-S-T-L-Y T-H-O-U-G-H-T  D-E-V-I-L  F-R-U-I-T-S  A-R-E  A M-Y-T-H!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apoo finished the message and looked up. That’s when Apoo saw it. Apoo saw <strong>razor scars on Luffy’s wrist. Although Apoo could tell it was slightly hidden, he could tell there might be multiple scars under her long coat.</strong>Apoo went back up, being silent about it.</p><p> </p><p>“There are many devil fruits! They’re actually common more than you think!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">R-E-A-L-L-Y?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, you really can’t talk?” Chopper noticed Apoo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I  T-H-O-U-G-H-T Y-O-U  N-O-T-I-C-E-D  A L-O-N-G  T-I-M-E  A-G-O…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…. So you’re mute… Okay…. But still, who told you that this flower is medicine?” Chopper asked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh! My friend! He’s a doctor! Well- Surgeon wannabe right now- BUT STILL! He helped a lot of people!” Luffy blushed, mentioning about Law.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But that flower….” Chopper still pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! My other friends are looking for flowers too! Different types!” Luffy said. THIS caught Chopper’s attention even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh? Other flowers? Then what the heck are they making?? Maybe Dr. Kureha knows?.... She knows MUCH more…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“T-Then take me to your friends! I-I can at least see what other flowers they are! Or do you know what the flowers look like in general? It helps more…” Chopper said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Aw shit… I can’t remember much. I haven’t changed. I only know this one….</em>Luffy hated herself.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well… Ah! I know this one!” Luffy remembered one. It always piped Luffy’s interest. Drake is looking for that right now.</p><p> </p><p>She was drawing on the snow. It’s a shitty drawing but Chopper and Apoo could tell it was a Jacob’s Ladder flower-like drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That’s the <strong>Seven Bud Miracle….</strong>There’s only one type of flower like that in this harsh cold winter!” Chopper immediately recognized. It’s chemicals are</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Great! But I can’t remember what the other looks like….” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s great! At least Kureha and I might have an idea you are making!” Chopper was REALLY INTO Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Uwah….. That’s nice!” Luffy never felt happy that she gained Chopper’s trust again.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p> “Luffy’s late and my ass is FREEZING. I knew leaving her alone is a BAD IDEA. <strong>AGAIN!!</strong>(Author’s note: the events from Chapter 25)” Ace was crossing his arms. He was already holding a bag of the flowers that he got.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What pissed Ace off even more was that maybe Law gave him a task of getting these flowers because everyone else had pretty ones EXCEPT FOR HIM (A wilted-like droopy flower)….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace glared at Law, who was still in facial bandages. Law was smirking and silently taunting him as Ace got <strong>triggered</strong>. Unfortunately, Drake and Sabo made it and got their flowers too, so they are already with Ace and Law and really likely to hold Ace on a tight leash.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I had a troubling time to find these flowers <strong>from a cliff.</strong>” Drake said, showing the bag filled with the requested flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“I was getting these mushrooms <strong>by climbing from a couple of tall trees.</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YEAH WELL I HAVE BEEN GETTING THESE PLANTS LIKE THEY ARE FUCKING WEEDS!</strong>” Ace was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha ha. She will come back soon. Otherwise I can find her.” Law sarcastically laughed and suggested, already holding his own bag of the remaining herbs from his list.</p><p> </p><p>“OH NO. <strong>NONONO. HAHA! </strong>Hell, I bet the flowers you fucking found are similar to Luffy’s isn’t it? That they can be easy to find so that you could have a <strong>chance</strong>to be with her? Oh no! YOU WON’T GO AFTER HER!” Ace was really getting pissed off now.</p><p> </p><p>Law was starting to be pissed too. Ace hit the mark.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a <strong>better suggestion</strong>. Let’s see <strong>who the FUCK could kick my ass so that the winner can GO TO HER?</strong>” Law spat as he took out his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well that could be arranged! Especially after the LAST TIME! (Author’s Note: Chapter 52)” Ace laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Drake hit both Ace and Law’s head so hard that both boys hit their faces on the snow, nearly passing out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen… They will be the stereotypical future in-laws…. AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN.” Drake gently said with a ticked off mark. Sabo was really impressed yet terrified at the same time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Build Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SIXTY ONE CHAPTERS!? Well damn...</p><p>Also, I have an optional thing for you readers! You can think of a character design by doing a character/scene art and just show a picture of it by sending me a link to either Pinterest/tumblr/deviantart/ any art site! You don't have to do it. I'll leave it up to you.</p><p>You can also comment me for ideas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I may not know what other flowers your friends are looking for, but I know your doctor friend is being legitimate….” Chopper said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see! That’s great! I knew in my heart he wasn’t wrong!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo was following along, carrying his backpack. He really had nowhere to go to. So why not follow the first friend who liked his music?</p><p> </p><p>“I could see that your friend is creating a medicine by nullifying the poison in that flower you have. You see, although the Angel Lily has traces of deadly poison, if you mix the pollen with a right certain chemical,<strong>it becomes a powerful medicine with the poison being nullified. The Seven Bud Miracle is one of the flowers that can nullify the poison.</strong>” Chopper said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!” Luffy really was amazed at Chopper’s intellect. He hasn’t changed one bit…. Apoo was impressed too, really curious about flowers now.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was leading Chopper and Apoo to where she was separated from her friends. She then saw them from a far distance.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow. They already finished. Whoops….</em>Luffy admittedly thought. She then yelled for their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey~!!” Luffy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! LUFFY! Where the hell were you!? Oh? Who are they?” Ace was about to scold Luffy but he saw Chopper and Apoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! They helped me about this certain flower! Apoo helped a lot! He’s a cool musician!” Luffy gestured Apoo. Apoo was flushing and was scratching the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is Chopper! He’s a great doctor! He’s an awesome reindeer too!” Luffy was excited to introduce Chopper.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’m not A-awesome! Idiot~! Y-YOU DON’T FLATTER me~~!” Chopper was all gigglish.</p><p><em>Cute….</em>Both Law and Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Well nice to meet you two! I know Luffy is a handful but I’m very thankful!” Sabo kindly said.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo bowed and then bent down to write on the snow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">O-H  N-O! L-U-F-F-Y  A-C-T-U-A-L-L-Y  H-E-L-P-E-D  M-E. A L-O-T!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Law noticed that Apoo was mute.</p><p> </p><p>“Apoo was very kind to me and gave me this as a gift. I really want to thank him!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GAVE YOU THAT!?” Law yelled in jealousy. Apoo realized and did an innocent whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyway! I know where Kureha is! She could help you on what you are trying to do!” Chopper was talking to Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh! N-No no! I’m not a doctor. <strong>He is.</strong>” Sabo pointed at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“EEHH!!? I thought you were a punk moody teenager!!” Chopper screamed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHA!” Ace laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY.</strong>” Law got ticked off.</p><p> </p><p>“You know where Dr. Kureha is? We were about to look for her too.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah! I live with her! Come with me!” Chopper nodded and gestured.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the group, there was two strange body-shaped men. One with an afro and the other in a jester cap slowly following them.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“You have mysterious yet interesting children, you two….” Dalton complimented Corazon and Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Ah!! Is that so?? Ahahaha?” Corazon laughed nervously as Kibiri was blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“So…… How did you two meet?” Dalton said, feeling awkward at the silent situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I helped her to climb up a flight of stairs!” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fate.” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s a nice start…. Your children are really nice just like your wife….” Dalton smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“O-OH NO! We are not married yet!! And they are not <strong><em><span class="u">our</span></em></strong>kids….” Both Kibiri and Corazon outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh?” Dalton was misunderstood but he WAS close….</p><p> </p><p>“You see…. We are planning to build up an orphanage. After helping the kids, we feel like that this is a good start!” Kibiri explained with a slight small frown, reminding herself of her infertility.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I believe I touched an insensitive subject. Forgive me….” Dalton noticed Kibiri’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I am happy now that there are children that I feel responsible for. Children are like… <strong>the light of my eyes…</strong>So, I consider someone <strong>trash</strong>if they don’t value a small child’s life, while <strong>I struggle not having children</strong>….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“….I understand how you feel….” Dalton admitted and mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton wondered if that was how <strong>the Isshin 20</strong>felt too…</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>A woman in a red coat was walking through the town, smiling despite the tyrannical rule happening in the island.</p><p><br/>She was writing notes, already complete of the plan. She then found her small boat and hopped on.</p><p> </p><p>She then wrote a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MASTER ONO,</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I HAVE FINISHED IT. I HAVE GAINED INFORMATION AND DID WHATEVER I COULD TO HAMMER DOWN THE BENT NAIL ON THE WOODEN PLANK.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>WAPOL WILL BE IN AN EXPLOSIVE SURPRISE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Your Loyal Servant,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J.T</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Funny story.... But Red Flags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right here!” Chopper said.</p><p> </p><p>The group of children made it to Dr. Kureha’s place. It was a VERY wide tree that is actually a house of you take a closer look at it. Kureha really was in good hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper knocked on the door. Then the door blasted open. It was a skinny old woman holding an alcohol bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Chopper!? Where the hell were you!? I told you to come back early or else something bad will happen to you! OH? Who are these kids?” Kureha was really concerned about Chopper and became more concerned when she saw the children. Luffy smiled and waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor! These children are trying to create a medicine with an Angel Lily! They also explained to me that they also were looking for you!” Chopper said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>With an ANGEL LILY? What the hell are you kids thinking!?</strong>” Kureha scolded the children. To her surprise, they were not flinching.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know. It’s <strong>poisonous.</strong>But we also <strong>obtained the Seven Bud Miracle</strong>.” Law explained. THIS got Kureha’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… Come in.” Kureha gestured.</p><p> </p><p>The children and Chopper got in as quickly as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So you children want to be doctors? You are new here.” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Just travelers trying to find a medicine for our… friend. And no. THIS guy wants to be a legitimate doctor.” Ace explained, pointing at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“There were hints of winter herbs in this medicine…. We had no other islands except for this one nearby…” Law explained, taking out a half-filled blue glowing syringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Now THIS IS INTERESTING….” Kureha took the syringe. She then took out a drop of liquid and took a closer look in a microscope, making sure Law wasn’t mistaken….</p><p> </p><p>“We needed to look for an actual doctor because of the equipment to get rid of the pollen off of the flowers…” Law admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that. Hmm…. <strong>You are a VERY GOOD observer</strong>. You will be a good doctor in the future. Heeheehee!” Kureha laughed and complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“We already received the original herbs that can be found in any island. We also found our winter herbs before meeting you.” Drake gave the bags filled with winter herbs and one angel lily. Kureha took them with caution and analyzed the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..Hmmm… You kids are VERY interesting.</strong>” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of these herbs are <strong>VERY HARD to obtain…..</strong>Many doctors I used to know sometimes <strong>DIED by trying to get these….</strong>Well, better than getting killed by that foolish king.” Kureha said. Kureha also was impressed how NONE of the children were scared of Chopper’s appearance, unlike many villagers were.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Come to think of it… How did you get the flower Apoo?” Luffy asked the young musician. Apoo was searching for something to write on. He found a mini chalkboard and decided to write. Kureha noticed the musician was mute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">F-U-N-N-Y S-T-O-R-Y.  I W-A-S. J-U-S-T  L-O-O-K-I-N-G  F-O-R A  P-L-A-C-E T-O  P-L-A-Y M-Y  M-U-S-I-C  A-N-D I  N-E-A-R-L-Y  D-R-O-W-N-E-D I-N  A  F-R-E-E-Z-I-N-G. R-I-V-E-R….  B-U-T  I M-A-N-A-G-E-D  T-O. S-U-R-V-I-V-E  B-Y  H-O-L-D-I-N-G O-N-T-O  A  L-A-R-G-E  R-O-C-K. A-N-D  I  F-O-U-N-D T-H-A-T B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. F-L-O-W-E-R.  I  T-H-O-U-G-H-T. I C-O-U-L-D  S-E-L-L. T-H-E F-L-O-W-E-R  T-O  S-U-R-V-I-V-E. B-U-T  E-I-T-H-E-R W-A-Y….  A-N  A-U-D-I-E-N-C-E  A-P-P-R-O-V-A-L. I-S  B-E-S-T. E-N-O-U-G-H  F-O-R M-E.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>Apoo smiled at Luffy. Luffy giggled embarrassingly. Law had a pissed off look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m VERY amazed how you told that story without any signs of trauma….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">T-H-A-N-K-S! I W-A-S. F-O-C-U-S-E-D  O-N. M-U-S-I-C!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I like music!” Chopper smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T YOU DARE PLAY MUSIC IN THIS TREE YOU DAMN BRATS!” Kureha scolded.</p><p>“Anyway…. <strong>We need a duplicate of that medicine for our friend!</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Heeheehee! I can do that for you kids. But it will cost a lot! Heeheehee!” Kureha laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how much?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hmmm…. About a MILLION BELLIS?</strong>” Kureha smirked.</p><p> </p><p>To her genuine surprise, the kids seem unfazed at the price. Then they dug into their backpacks.</p><p> </p><p>You see, before Luffy, Ace, Law, Sabo, and Drake left (A.N: Chapter 41), they knew they had to bring some kind of money just in case. So they took the gold and jewels that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy managed to save (though Luffy killed the thugs first before stealing)…. <strong>And IT REALLY LOOKED LIKE A LOT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>They took out the jewelry and gold coins and placed on Kureha’s table. Luffy found some coins and gave them to Apoo for his efforts. Apoo was surprised but he was still satisfied about Luffy’s approval for his music and was declining the money.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KUREHA’S HEART DROPPED. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I…. I was just joking…..</em>Kureha was NOW STARTING to be serious and concerned. RED FLAGS and her instincts were screaming at her that THESE CHILDREN ARE NOT who they seem to be….</p><p> </p><p>Chopper seems to look up to them. Kureha doesn’t want that. Especially those signs. She should have seen through it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, before you say anything about Kureha's thoughts and paranoia, she is actually logical. What kind of children would BRING A LOT of money to her when the prices are nearly impossible to pay up to? Even if the children are thieves, it's impossible to steal A LOT for a young age. So what does Kureha think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. A Satisfactory death but still.... WHAT THE HELL!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by the Asian drama Miss Sherlock. It's a VERY GOOD show! Trust me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kibiri was just surrounded by many men and women for her unnatural beauty. Corazon was getting sick and tired of it and he knows that Kibiri was at the verge of passing out from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>There were many questions from the villagers such as….</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get your light green hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to be THIS beautiful!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is your skin SO white?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have pretty eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even cut your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you EVER get mad?”</p><p> </p><p>And Kibiri always answers with a tease: “Well…. It’s a secret!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! She’s tired! Leave her alone.” Corazon was pushing the villagers out of the way in a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey… They are really into new visitors! Look, there were a couple of children and men looking up to you!” Kibiri pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Uh. No.</strong>They were mostly viewing me as a scary giant…. Kibiri-chan.” Corazon mumbled with a honest tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well I’m sure they will view you as a great gentle person!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m happy you have high hopes in me…..” Corazon blushed with a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>Those two are a perfect couple….</em>Dalton thought as he was watching the two being surrounded by many villagers.</p><p> </p><p>One villager then spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of all the travelers, you managed to beat this other pretty lady who left here a few days ago!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was curious.</p><p> </p><p>“A pretty lady?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Pretty but you beat her to it! She had a <strong>red coat and long black hair! Her name was Jessica? I think?</strong>” One woman villager said.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri and Corazon’s face paled. THAT DESCRIPTION SOUNDS FAMILIAR. (Kibiri for personally meeting her, while Corazon was hearing about the reports of Sagaba Ono).</p><p> </p><p> “She was here a few days before?” Kibiri became serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Yeah. We told her what was going on in this town with the shitty king and she took that message seriously…. She then left immediately after a while….” A villager said.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton noticed the future couple’s reaction. Something is not right.</p><p> </p><p>Before the villagers could say more, a small boy busted in the restaurant and yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“WAPOL IS HERE!!”</p><p> </p><p>The villagers paled as well. What!? Now!?</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell does he want!?” A villager yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton became serious now. He took his weapon and stormed out. The villagers, Corazon, and Kibiri followed as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, beyond the snowy road, there was Wapol, standing like he owns the world, on top of the large white hippo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mahahaha! What seems to be the commotion here?” Wapol mocked.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens were quiet with hateful looks. Wapol notices the new visitors and eyed on Kibiri. Cartoonish hearts were forming on his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“WOOHYUU!!! Who is this BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!?” Wapol yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a visitor.” Kibiri blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>My fiancée.</strong>” Corazon lied, but Kibiri noticed that there was a hint of truth...</p><p> </p><p>“FIANCEE?? MAHAHAHA!! YOU??? <strong>Woman, you need better taste!</strong>” Wapol was looking at Corazon for a brief second but laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed I have a good taste.” Kibiri protected Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WAPOL?</strong>” Dalton yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Is THAT how you talk to your <strong>KING???</strong>Anyway, <strong>I’ll deal with you later….</strong>MY CITIZENS! I heard that there are a bunch of visitors <strong>in search of a NEW MEDICINE!</strong>And I believe that I have found the location of Doctor Kureha!” Wapol bragged with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were horrified. Dalton’s heart dropped. <strong>HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT!? W-WAIT….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are your subordinates!?” Dalton barked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh! I was making them spy in the village to see if there is a revolution planning. Right now, they are following a bunch of children….</strong>” Wapol sneered.</p><p> </p><p><em>NO…</em>Corazon and Kibiri became pale.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri wanted to react but she remembers her medicine was carried by Law. Corazon was preparing to have the long rifle hidden in his black feather coat but he noticed dozens of guards aiming their rifles. Even if he can dodge them, the citizens are still vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p><em>DAMN IT!!</em>Corazon gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“And you! My darling, will follow me to the castle!” Wapol flirtingly gestured Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No thanks.</strong>” Kibiri said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“You DARE be against ME?? A KING!?” Wapol yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but I can’t stand <strong>shitheads like you</strong>.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“GUARDS! SIEZE HER! SHE WILL BE MY BRIDE!” Wapol ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y-yes sir…” The guards flinched.</p><p>“HEY! FUCK YOU!” Corazon yelled in pure rage.</p><p> </p><p>Wapol was laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But not for long….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BOOM!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">There was silence. A flash of light was visibly seen in Wapol’s stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THEN RED STARTED TO OOZE OUT. WAPOL’S FACE WAS FROZEN WITH A PAINED HORRIFIED FACE. WAPOL PUKED OUT BLOOD AND COLLAPSED ON THE COLD SNOW.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED. <em><span class="u">WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?</span></em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A couple of women screamed. Corazon and Dalton were rushing to Wapol. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>WAPOL’S ALREADY DEAD.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>They noticed THERE WAS A FUCKING HOLE IN WAPOL’S STOMACH, BLOOD STILL OOZING OUT ON THE WHITE SNOW.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SOMEONE PUT A BOMB IN WAPOL AND HE DIDN’T FUCKING KNOW ABOUT IT.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. An unexpected revolution.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“….Here. I’m not 100% sure if this is the <strong>exact replica </strong>of your friend’s medicine…. <strong>But I am 100% sure there is no poison in this.</strong>” Kureha honestly said. She gave <strong>four</strong>blue syringes and <strong>even a hypothetical recipe</strong>to make the medicine.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Doctor!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice working with you two.” Law kindly said to Kureha and Chopper. Kureha didn’t like during the time how Law was keeping a close eye on her while helping her grind certain herbs with Chopper, but Kureha could tell <strong>he knew what he was doing. Law will definitely be a doctor in the future no doubt.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“N-No problem.” Kureha nervously sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! Now Kibiri will be much better!” Luffy jumped out of excitement. Apoo clapped in celebration.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Sabo smiled. Ace was smiling and was just getting the stuff ready.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we can go back to the village to tell the good news, then shall we?” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh!? But I still wanna talk with Chopper….” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I wanna know what pirates REALLY DO!” Chopper insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I REALLY recommend you get out of here before someone finds this place. AND DON’T SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS PLACE.” Kureha warned the children.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” All the children said (except Apoo, who nodded with a smile).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OKAY??</strong>Do you EVEN know the situation in this island??” Kureha was flabbergasted at these children’s attitude. Chopper was amazed at their bravery. What both Kureha and Chopper know though, was that they are genuine. They won’t tell about Kureha’s hideout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We do.” Luffy just blatantly said. Kureha felt more irritated but she realized that the other children were the same. Even Apoo.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha sighed. Her instincts were <strong>still SCREAMING at her about these unnatural children.</strong>What just made her doubt those instincts is that….. These kids are <strong>pure honest</strong>and not afraid to reveal everything….</p><p> </p><p>Chopper seemed to get along well with them. Kureha <strong>still doubted THAT situation…</strong></p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, before anything could possibly happen, <strong>AN ARROW SHOT THROUGH THE WALLS!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Everyone <strong>was on HIGH alert.</strong>Drake reacted quickly and flipped over an epty wooden table for cover.</p><p> </p><p>“GET IN HERE!” Drake yelled. Everyone went behind the table.</p><p> </p><p>Arrows were still flying through the wooden walls but luckily no one was hurt but a couple of broken flasks.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrows!? Then it’s Chess… I bet Kuromarimo is here too. <strong>Maybe worse….</strong>” Kureha gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Those bastards must have followed us! Dammit! I was careless!” Luffy hated herself. She was distracted talking to Chopper back then she ignored everything else. That must have been the time.</p><p> </p><p>It was a while until Kureha noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“….Wapol’s not here. If he was <strong>he would be laughing and gloating how he found this place….</strong>” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>“So just the servants huh?” Law smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets go!” Ace yelled. The children immediately went out.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT! These servants are REALLY capable to take you brats down! WAIT!!</strong>” Kureha yelled. But too late. However, Kureha got a <em><span class="u">VERY SLIGHT</span></em>feeling that they will win without effort….</p><p> </p><p>Chopper went out too.</p><p> </p><p>On the snowy field was Chess and Kuromarimo, standing and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally! We found where Doctor Kureha is!” Chess said, still prepared with his arrows.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha then got out of her hideout with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“So? I’m not gonna surround myself to you assholes.” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. We are not really after you now…. Well, we are but we are more interested in the medicine you made…” Kuromarimo said.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” Chopper was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, we were <strong>spying on the villages FOR YEARS in case there was a revolution planning…</strong>So we heard about the newcomers searching for you. We were right following vulnerable kids…. Hahaha!” Chess laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That medicine. Give it to us! I believe it can make Wapol unstoppable!” Kuromarimo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Over our dead fucking body!!” Ace barked.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo was quiet but glared. He already hated those guys even that this is his first time meeting them.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Chess’s den-den mushi rang. Chess was confused but picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Excuse us for a second. Don’t move. Kuromarimo watch them.” Chess said.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Kuromarimo said.</p><p> </p><p>The group were curious and confused for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Chess answered.</p><p> </p><p>“CHESS! KUROMARIMO! IT’S HORRIFYING NEWS!! <strong>It’s KING WAPOL!!...... HE’S DEAD!!!!</strong>” The snail screamed; it was a guard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was silence…..</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- <strong>WHAT. WHAT!!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WAPOL IS DEAD!!?</strong>” Chess screamed in horror. Kuromarimo was still in shock and horror as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha and Chopper were so shocked…. Is this a dream!?</p><p> </p><p>Kureha could tell that this is not a scheme….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Wapol was just storming onto the Bighorn Village! While he was about to order a beautiful outsider to be his wife…. His STOMACH EXPLODED AS IF HE ATE A BOMB!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No…. NO!!! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!</strong>” Chess screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“WAPOL’S REALLY DEAD!!?” Chopper was speechless<em><span class="u">. Was Hiriluk’s death avenged just in that quick second!?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S BULLSHIT!! STOP LYING!! THERE’S NO WAY-!!” Kuromarimo was about to scream but then…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BOOM!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuromarimo’s stomach lit up for a brief second…. <strong>THEN A POOL OF BLOOD OOZING OUT. Kuromarimo collapsed dead infront of everyone’s eyes. Blood was staining the white pure snow….</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey… HEY!! NO!! WHY-!?” Chess was about to scream in horror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BOOM!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chopper screamed in horror as Chess collapsed dead as well, a hole in the stomach, blood staining the snow even more.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kureha was shocked for the first time in her life. Her old heart might not take the excitement….</p><p>(She hated admitting that).</p><p> </p><p>WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS FUCKING LIFE CHANGING!? Well in a good way but…. <strong>WHAT!?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Wapol wasn’t the only one who unknowingly swallowed a bomb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Nothing to lose after losing everything you love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Days Later……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the Drum Kingdom was COMLETELY SHAKEN after everything that has happened. Although they are finally free from the tyrannical rule…. People are still paranoid that maybe the stomach bombings may continue….</p><p> </p><p>The guards that were formerly working with Wapol were pardoned due to the fact everyone knew that they were under fear and pressure. The Isshin-20 were returning to their own villages, which they claimed that <strong>they finally went back home…</strong>But their families will never be returned (due to Wapol killing them….)</p><p> </p><p>The visitors had a place to stay. Although everyone was relieved that Wapol was dead…. <strong>It is too early to celebrate.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kureha returned to Cocoa Weed along with Chopper (disguised as an actual reindeer to avoid fear).</p><p> </p><p>Since by coincidence that the village was small and tightly packed, Kureha and Chopper had to stay in a room with the children, Corazon, and Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha finally realized what the medicine’s effects were when she saw Kibiri happy that the medicines were duplicated. She was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, she never knew that those herbs were used as some kind of steroids (well…. Not like that but….). What Kureha interested her was that the original medicine was made <strong>by marines….</strong></p><p>She never heard of that…. From all of her years as a doctor…</p><p> </p><p>She realized that Corazon and Kibiri are high rank marines.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha started to understand the children a little better and was slightly relieved but is still <strong>uncertain</strong>…. She could tell that these children were UNNATURAL… Especially the little girl, Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>What Kureha understood was that the reason why they weren’t afraid of Chopper was because <strong>most of the children were devil fruit users. Hell, that angsty teenager Law was Creepier </strong>(in Kureha’s point of view) than Chopper’s…. Or maybe that <strong>dinosaur devil fruit user Drake was more freakish in an awesome sense….</strong>Corazon’s devil fruit ability? Well, she thinks (and admits) that it is <strong>useless UNTIL THE LAST CRUCIAL MOMENT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>So, Chopper started to be more open to those children. Chopper especially liked Luffy due to her behavior and personality.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha honestly didn’t have a problem…. But she is just <strong>concerned about Luffy’s friends…</strong></p><p>The way they act around her…. It’s <strong>very off….</strong></p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to describe… But it’s like that scenario in Kureha’s head that if Luffy murdered someone, these boys will DO ANYTHING to cover her.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why Kureha is mainly concerned about Luffy. Her atmosphere was like a <strong>powerful weapon that was not meant to be in ANYONE’S HANDS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy was describing her adventures with Chopper, who was SUPER enthusiastic, glitter in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Law was just putting his notes about Kibiri’s medicines. Ace and Sabo were also helping Luffy fill in with her stories, especially talking about how they were ambushed but managed to kick a bunch of child traffickers’ asses without Luffy’s help (Author’s Note: Chapter 26).</p><p> </p><p>Apoo was learning how to knit with Drake as Drake was just giving Apoo hints.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton was surprised that this <strong>is the exact saviors</strong><strong>that stopped a slave trade island from South Blue. </strong></p><p> </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Wapol and his royal servants’ corpses were in Kureha’s old hideout. Kureha insisted Dalton and the villagers that she has SOMETHING to kill her time.</p><p> </p><p>Kureha knew that Chopper is still shaken over the cruel unusual deaths and that he will rather <strong>DIE</strong>than to investigate Wapol’s corpse, so she insisted Chopper that she can research on her own.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the cold night, Kureha was still looking over Wapol’s corpse, a <strong>bloody gaping hole in his stomach.</strong>Although she hates that she is meeting Wapol in person…. <strong>It is metaphorically eating her to investigate who was behind the bombings and how Wapol was killed. Especially with his Baku Baku-no-mi abilities. A bomb shouldn’t have killed him even if Wapol ate it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kureha finally got a hint. <strong>She took a look in the damaged stomach to find sharp tiny shards of SEA STONE.</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>Makes sense….. Wapol cannot digest sea stone since they are ANY Devil Fruits’ weakness. What else….. Huh?</em>Kureha noticed something shiny through the blood.</p><p> </p><p>It was a slightly burnt computer chip. Kureha may not be a mechanic, but SHE KNOWS it’s a computer chip.</p><p> </p><p>She also decided to look into Chess and Kuromarimo’s corpses. <strong>SAME CONTENTS IN THE BLOWN STOMACHS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>She started to understand now.</p><p>Wapol along with his servants was tricked by <strong>someone to swallow a bomb.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Someone they trusted.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that….</p><p> </p><p>It looked like the bomb was disguised <strong>as SOMETHING.</strong>Kureha knows Wapol was not stupid to confidently swallow a bomb unless he checked what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now this is interesting.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kureha heard the door opened to see Dalton, Kibiri, and Corazon. The children were in the hotel room sleeping, unaware.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is your hideout! Interesting!” Kibiri smiled despite the bloody gruesome situation Kureha is in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry. I… Didn’t know you were still busy….” Dalton said. Dalton just wanted to ask the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I am busy. <strong>But I saw Something VERY INTERESTING.</strong>” Kureha said. She gestured the three to take a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“There are small tiny sea stone shards still stuck in the flesh. Not only that, there was a computer chip. But by looking at the damage of the stomachs, <strong>all someone has to do was make a VERY LARGE explosion with MILLIONS of shards embedded inside. Then those shards will fly off brutally. With this….computer chip….. It looked like someone might have done a REMOTE CONTROL bombimg.</strong>” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>So the bomber can just activate the bombs ANYTIME….</strong>” Corazon calmly took a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… To make things more complicated… <strong>Everyone in this village, heck this ISLAND, has a GOOD motive… And god knows it might be residents in other islands….</strong>” Kibiri pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really…. <strong>I think we narrowed down the suspects</strong>….” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s that?” Dalton asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wapol doesn’t like his citizens attitude so he won’t gain everything much from them except for money. And Wapol values money that he doesn’t eat them. So <strong>VILLAGERS are out of the question.</strong>” Kureha said.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton had a thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Wapol’s guards?” Dalton asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t be. Saw their reactions while they were pardoned…. <strong>They were at the VERGE OF PURE INSANITY AND FEAR that they might be killed in the same way</strong>.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, they could have been killed but the bomber decided not to. Maybe the guards <strong>DIDN’T HAVE bombs in them…</strong>Even if they did, they would have been blown up a while ago. The bomber understood how they felt….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton felt pale now….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It was someone Wapol trusted with confidence…. That someone WHO HAD NOTHING TO LOSE after losing EVERYTHING from Wapol’s hands.</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. The non-existing swordsman rumor....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN SHIMOTSUKI VILLAGE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was just strolling through, wondering thorough the old village as soon as his ship stopped at the port.</p><p> </p><p>He made it to a nearby village, some villagers were looking at him but ignored otherwise. However, Mihawk could tell that those villagers are secretly commenting about him in their thoughts… Mihawk wasn’t sure what, but it seemed like they…. sympathized with him? Pity him? Wish him a good luck?</p><p> </p><p>He decided to find something to eat. He found a simple restaurant, so he went.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender and the customers were staring at him due to the sword on his back but like Mihawk expected, they DID NOT REALLY judge him…. It’s not like they are scared of him or feared him…. What is it?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello sir! What do you want?” The bartender kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what you recommend.” Mihawk said.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender nodded and ordered a waitress to cook the food.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything to drink?” The bartender still asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…Sake.” Mihawk said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure can do.”</p><p> </p><p>The bartender served him a small masu. (Author’s note: A wooden box-like cup for Sake)</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk just took the drink. He is still bothered by the citizens staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, but are there any grudges against swordsmen? Or is it my bounty?” Mihawk asked (and slightly joked).</p><p> </p><p>“Actually. No. None of that at all. So you <strong>are</strong>a swordsman. The large sword gave it away.” The bartender replied, having a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>THIS surprised the bartender and the citizens.</p><p> </p><p>“You….<strong>haven’t heard about….IT?</strong>” The bartender slowly asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mihawk just stated.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The non-existing swordsman….</strong>” The bartender answered. The name already brought Mihawk’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Haven’t heard….” Mihawk answered. Mihawk was busy on North Blue for a while. So this is new.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from?” The bartender asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Well, I recently travelled from the North Blue. I just arrived in this island.” Mihawk answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Understandable. Completely understandable.” The bartender nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was surprised that they did not care who he was. He’s pretty sure he was infamous, especially if this village has an ‘interest’ on swordsmen.</p><p> </p><p>“….Who is this ‘<strong>non-existing swordsman</strong>’?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>That name itself just send SHIVERS down all the villagers’ spines…. As if it was a name that <strong>was not meant to be spoken of…. A spell of death?</strong></p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>Honestly… WE DO NOT KNOW OURSELVES. All we know is that…. We can’t remember his real name, what he did, nor even SEE HIM. It’s just…. If you were interested…. THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THE FOURTY-SECOND SWORDSMAN THAT WAS AFTER THIS MYTHICAL WARRIOR….</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The fourty-second??</strong>” Mihawk was slightly surprised. The mythical swordsman was THAT infamous?</p><p> </p><p>“Surprised huh?.... Well to be fair, those past swordsmen were just…. Not popular nor worth mentioning. Just gloating their pride and bravery.” The bartender admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“This is ironic for me to ask but… Did you at least ask the authorities?” Mihawk mentioned the marines.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We DID. Problem is…. They don’t believe us and as I said, those swordsmen were even not mentioned in wanted posters.</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that…. The marines hate us since we were rumored to hide infamous evil criminal when all WE DID was raising future bounty hunters with a good moral code!” One bystander said as he was eating his meal behind Mihawk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…. I see. <strong>And what happened to those former swordsmen?</strong>” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Most never came back….</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“Most? So there were survivors?” Mihawk noticed the keyword.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother asking the survivors, <strong>they lost their sanity, questioning THEIR existence</strong>after facing the mythical guy.” The bartender sorta knew what Mihawk was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>NOW MIHAWK CAN’T LET THIS GO.</p><p> </p><p>This made Mihawk more curious than before to meet this mythical swordsman.</p><p> </p><p>“….So where can I find this swordsman. Do you know more details?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You and everyone else….. He lies in the forest up NORTH. That forest is dark even when it is daytime….. Well…. The surviving warriors before they lost sanity <strong>tried</strong>to describe the non-existing swordsman. They said it was a <strong>body of a child and a talking sword….. That’s it.</strong>” The bartender said, trying to recall the memories.</p><p> </p><p>“….Anything else?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… Not really…. <strong>OH! That’s right! In the center of the forest, there is a VERY OLD ABANDONED DOJO. It was like it was made but soon abandoned THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO….. WHATEVER YOU DO…. <em><span class="u">DO NOT GO INTO THAT DOJO….</span></em>The reason why other swordsmen couldn’t return was because OF THAT PLACE. Apparently, the non-existing swordsman is guarding that place. Maybe because there is treasure?</strong>” The bartender warned.</p><p> </p><p>“But whoever goes into that place in a single step DIES right? <strong>That dojo is CURSED!</strong>” One waitress said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Thank you for informing me.” Mihawk took the word. He then just ate his meal and paid.</p><p> </p><p>As he left, the bartender and the customers were looking at him with worry and curiosity.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment for theories!! Especially about this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Aftermath of Drum Kingdom and Hope for a Musician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I KNOW IT'S SORTA SHORT, but the next chapter will be long. I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next morning, Drum Kingdom had suffered a tragic loss of<strong>one of the</strong><strong>Isshin-20 members by suicide.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It turns out that one of the Isshin-20 doctors was the bomber. It wasn’t surprising what the motive was…. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Losing your family since the beginning, even your three-year-old nicest daughter, while Wapol lied to you saying that he has your family hostage…. Just to work for him and to manipulate medical supply.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor <strong>actually had another bomb. It was for HIMSELF.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>During that time, Kureha, Dalton, Corazon, and Kibiri were looking after the Isshin-20, who were <strong>desperate to cover for each other since THEY ALL HATED Wapol and nderstood the bomber. The four adults managed to get the Isshin-20 to confess who it actually was by suspicion.</strong></p><p> </p><p>They found the bomber in his home, sipping a glass of wine, waiting for them. The adults realized that HE EXPECTED THEM to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton….. Dalton knew why he did it. Everyone knew.</p><p> </p><p>The bomber described how he tricked Wapol swallow the bomb. He made the bomb small so that he can put it in a pill. Then he lied to Wapol that it was <strong>a powerful drug.</strong>Wapol swallowed the ‘pill’ in no time due to the fact that the provider is <strong>a doctor.</strong></p><p> </p><p>What the bomber said also shook Dalton by the core.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…. When the bomb worked….. And that bastard was lying down. I was wondering when the hell he would die….. <strong>Instead of JUST DYING…. HE HAD…..THIS LOOK. This LOOK AT ME….. AS IF……AS IF <em><span class="u">I FUCKING BETRAYED HIM. FUNNY HUH?</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Dalton comforted the bomber, who had a sad emotional breakdown, saying that he can defend him all he can…. But will the bomber’s family be proud of something cruel that a doctor can do?</p><p> </p><p>The bomber was still, agreeing to Dalton about that. He stood up and took out a remote. Kureha realized what the remote was for.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP HIM!!” Kureha screamed. <strong>TOO LATE.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BOOM!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE BOMBER’S STOMACH LIT UP AND BLOOD POOLED ONTO THE WOODEN FLOOR. Dalton screamed for the bleeding doctor in tears, who was slowly losing his life. Corazon pushed Dalton out of the way and interrogated the doctor.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“TELL ME! <em><span class="u">WHO WAS BEHIND THIS</span></em>!? THERE’S NO WAY YOU DID IT ALL BY YOURSELF! TELL ME!! WHO WAS BEHIND THIS!!?” Corazon screamed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor spat blood on Corazon to <strong>spite him</strong>. Then the doctor died. Corazon was still. Kibiri was horrified, crying for the poor doctor’s suicide.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You admire that <strong>person</strong>….<strong>So much that you won’t say his name?</strong>” Kureha slowly asked to the corpse in shock.</p><p> </p><p>The four adults were standing in front of the bleeding corpse, feeling nothing except <strong>failure.</strong></p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The news was spread by Dalton.</p><p> </p><p>Although Drum Kingdom was now truly relieved from the tyrant king and the bomber, nobody really felt happy. The king has caused SO MUCH DAMAGE that no one knew where to start.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew who MIGHT have done it and why they did it….. <strong>But they just didn’t know when all of this would REALLY happen.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri had to return to the hotel where the children are, their clothes still stained with blood from the bomber.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was still visibly shaken but he managed to shake it off moments later….</p><p> </p><p>But the children were shocked and surprised seeing Corazon and Kibiri’s state.</p><p> </p><p>Law was genuinely worried, but Corazon explained everything.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper was quiet. Chopper was not THAT surprised about the bomber’s true identity but was very sad that the bomber REALLY felt like he lost everything and that his meaning of life was complete.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Sabo, Ace, and Drake were shocked, but they can AT LEAST attend the bomber’s funeral.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo agreed to it too.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THREE DAYS LATER.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The funeral was silent and many people from Drum Kingdom attended. Everyone felt like they could have helped him over his loss, otherwise his death would not be a waste.</p><p> </p><p>After the funeral, everyone is STILL confused on who will rule the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Dalton was surprised as soon as everyone said it will be <strong>him.</strong>Dalton was trying to deny his promoted position but even Kureha said that you have very good morals.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper was sad, along with Apoo, when they heard from Corazon that their friends had to go back to Foosha again.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was sad, but she was concerned about Dadan and Makino. Even her grandfather. Come to think of it…. She didn’t even hear ANYTHING from Garp. In this situation, Garp would just call to see how she was doing, especially since Corazon was a marine too.</p><p> </p><p>However, Chopper swore that if Luffy comes back, he will go with her too as a doctor. Chopper still has to stay over at Drum Kingdom to learn more from Kureha.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo swore that he will do anything to meet Luffy again, since she was his favorite first audience.</p><p> </p><p>Apoo noticed the scar on her palm, showing Luffy’s alliance to the Sacred Fleet. Apoo smiled and used his pocket knife from his backpack to create the scar too, swearing himself to be a friend. Apoo still had to stay at Drum Kingdom to make SOME pocket money for music. But he still has hope now ever since he met Luffy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. ...............................Huh? What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mama? Are there MORE demons in this world?” Pudding raised her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Mania turned her head to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Since YOU are here, are there more demons?” Sanji asked next to Pudding.</p><p> </p><p>Mania was quiet, but they did ask a logical question.</p><p> </p><p>She could see the stares from the other chefs and even Zeff. They were curious too. The chefs were having dinner in their closed restaurant and were trying to have a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yeah. There are other demons.” Mania answered, having a bite of Sanji’s homemade dinner. The dinner was just a fillet steak and cooked vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Are you close to them?” Zeff asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Actually. We get along very well! Like sisters.” Mania smiled honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“So we have aunts?” Sanji and Pudding asked. Mania was doing a thinking reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yes! You have aunts.” Mania realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they hot?” Patty, one of the main chefs, asked curiously. Zeff slapped Patty on the back of his head. The other chefs, including Sanji, were eager too. Pudding was biting her nails in jealousy. Mania had a sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to answer the question, <strong>yeah.</strong>Some I even feel jealous off….” Mania admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The chefs were rioting in happiness (minus Pudding, who muttered a ‘dammit’…). Zeff just shook his head and put two fingers on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“ANYWAY! Are they friendly?” Pudding asked in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm….. Depends if you guys are not assholes…. Some demons are REALLY focused on how people treat nature….” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like the ocean, for example?” Zeff asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Her name is <strong>AQUARIUS.</strong>Nice woman. <strong>VERY POWERFUL. Especially for water.</strong>” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“…Interesting…” Zeff admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! Since there are demons, <strong>ARE THERE GODS?</strong>” Carne, another main chef, asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mania’s demeanor changed. She had a frown, silent about that topic.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“That <strong>depends WHAT KIND of gods</strong>you are talking about….” Mania said.</p><p><br/>The chefs were confused.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was in the dark forest, where he really couldn’t see without a candle. It <strong>IS REALLY DARK </strong>just like the bartender said. Mihawk couldn’t help but feel like he went into <strong>another world.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Mihawk can still have the advantage for usiong Observation Haki but he decided to use the candle since using it CONSTANTLY would exhaust the brain.</p><p> </p><p>He saw through the candle that it looks like a usual bamboo forest. There were puddles and dried leaves are making sounds from Mihawk’s footing so Mihawk can be prepared to fight by using the surroundings as an alarm.</p><p> </p><p><em>A swordman who doesn’t exist…. That’s the first time I heard such thing….</em>Mihawk thought. For once, he NEVER FELT SO INTERESED IN HIS LIFE. Especially the supernatural.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">SNAP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk SWIFTLY TURNED behind. A sound of a twig breaking in half. Definitely not by his footing.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk tried using his observation haki.</p><p> </p><p>……….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOTHING?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This made Mihawk more alarmed. That’s impossible. That haki can sense ANYTHING but for once….. <strong>NOTHING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Mihawk then had no choice but use the nature.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Then there were footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Splish. Splash.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the puddles rang in Mihawk’s ears. Someone was running through them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The steps slowly BECAME LOUDER AND LOUDER-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk JUST TOOK OUT HIS SWORD JUST IN TIME! </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>CLANG!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk could tell something hit his sword but he could see nothing!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk then heard a voice. A little girl voice.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who the hell are you? Are you after the temple?” The voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to visit you.” Mihawk answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. One of those supernatural gloating swordsmen I guess.” The voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually no. I just heard about you and was curious.” Mihawk said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And who are you supposed to be? <strong>The greatest swordsman?</strong>” The voice mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what the world is calling me.” Mihawk answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk felt the weight lifted off his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmh. Looks like we are dealing with <strong>THE REAL one. Well! Aren’t you an interesting fellow! My owner is feeling something very OFF and INTERESTING about you!</strong>” The voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“Owner?” Mihawk then realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Are you the rumored talking sword</strong>?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Show yourself. We both know that I will ‘forget’ about you anyway.” Mihawk admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was not flinching but was caught by surprise when a <strong>young boy with short spiky green hair just POPPED UP OUT OF NOWHERE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The boy had three swords. Two on both hands and one in the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was concerned when he stared into the boy’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DULL. COMPLETELY IN A VOID. There was nothing in his eyes. As if they are dead.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“…..I see. Invisibility?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..”The boy was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you can say that. Yeah. But not REALLY ONLY that….” One of the swords talked. Mihawk was looking for which was talking. The boy raised his left arm to show the talking sword.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re not really the talker.” Mihawk said to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was still quiet. Mihawk felt <strong>SOMETHING REALLY OFF about the boy. It’s not like he was a devil fruit user. It was something else. As if the boy was not human. Something else.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“He is <strong>very slow</strong>when it comes to normal behavior…. Well except for fighting but he is <strong>REALLY SLOW. If you are patient, I can let him talk to you.</strong>” The sword explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Slurred speech?” Mihawk raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“…………………Yesssss.” The boy finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You see what I mean?” The talking sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Noted. But I still prefer the boy to talk.” Mihawk said.</p><p> </p><p>“…………Why are you……here?” The boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To see you. You see I had just arrived here and heard about you from the other villagers. I never heard about you, so I wanted to see if it was true. Especially about your abilities.” Mihawk said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Forgive me to talk but my owner can’t speak a lot. <strong>You see, we REALLY want to show you what we can do but you’re going to distract us from our REAL job. So please kindly get out of this forest before you get on my bad side. You gonna forget about us anyway.</strong>” The sword explained.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was both irritated yet amazed at the sword’s blunt attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“….I see. And that real job is guarding the <strong>old dojo? What lies over there?</strong>” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…….<strong>Something YOU RATHER NOT……Know…..</strong>” The boy warned.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Why do you risk protecting it?” Mihawk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause some people <strong>are daring IDIOTS?</strong>” The sword answered.</p><p> </p><p>“…. Fair enough. You should teach your sword manners though.” Mihawk noted the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“……..Get….that…. a lot.” The boy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence before Mihawk asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me. What is your name boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“…………..<strong>Zoro</strong>.” The boy answered slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“And his sidekick, <strong>SANDAI KINETSU!</strong>” The sword piped.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then Zoro….. If you do not mind, I am very curious about you. Just like the <strong>OTHER BOY BACK THEN….</strong>(A.N: CHAPTER 6-8)” Mihawk stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. What you gonna do? Force us out of our job?” The sword barked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I will leave you alone. But I will leave you to decide if you could ever <strong>find me again…. You can be my disciple someday... Your skills and strength are put into good use.</strong>” Mihawk complimented Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro didn’t do anything. Not even a nod. But Mihawk could tell the boy sees SOMETHING in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then. I will leave you two alone to protect other’s lives. Farewell.” Mihawk then left, amazed of what he saw and felt.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro and the sword then just went back into the deep center of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was smirking. He never found anything new like this before. Two children managed to impress him. Law…. And.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And….</p><p> </p><p>And…</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What was the boy’s name? Mihawk realized he just forgot the boy’s name….. Not even <strong>FIVE MINUTES AGO.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any theories? Comment if there is something on your mind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. South Blue Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An implied relationship!?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meanwhile in South Blue….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Killer! Bonney! Why don’t we check out at that island?” Kid pointed at the island nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Bonney saw the island and decided to call it a day.</p><p> </p><p>After the trio separated from Luffy, Ace, Law, and Drake (Author’s Note: Chapter 34), the trio managed to make enough money by defeating some wanted criminals and return them to the marines. They managed to have a small ship but enough for at least <strong>twenty people</strong>. Sadly, the trio struggles to have more crew members (Despite the news talking about children being inspired by the Sacred Fleet [A.N: From Chapter 58]).</p><p> </p><p>One, the marines are after them despite the positive things they have done….. Like stopping a robbery, SAVING A KINGDOM WITH THEIR PAST FRIENDS, they even returned the criminals, and THIS IS THE THANKS they deserved!?</p><p> </p><p>The marines insisted that it is to prevent rebellious attitude. But although Bonney can disguise herself as an adult through her devil fruit powers, where would Kid and Killer go? A foster home? Jail? Be in separation forever? That’s a scary thought for the two.</p><p> </p><p>Second, many adults in various islands wanted to REPORT them to the marines after the news had been spread about concerning rebellious children and the Sacred Fleet. Both Kid and Killer understood that many adults were parents themselves and they DON’T want the Sacred Fleet to influence them. Bonney soon understood as well; she also didn’t want innocent kids to be killed on adventures…. All the trio want is to make more friends.</p><p> </p><p>But you can’t really make friends with kids that are still weak to go out on adventures. Those other four friends were an exception. They KNEW how to fight and had devil fruit powers.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah. That. The third point was their devil fruit powers. If the marines or someone bad gets a hold of them, GOD KNOWS what will happen to Kid or Bonney. They MUST try to hide their names at least if they show their powers to help people….</p><p> </p><p>Bonney, meanwhile, was <em>pretty curious</em>about Kid and Killer. Especially their relationship…. She didn’t see anything too weird. It’s just…. It’s how Killer or Kid would rather stay close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>It was like entertainment for her when she sees them doing their things.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was all smiles and giddy if he’s together with Kid for a long time. Especially if there is nothing to do on the small ship. Kid was just…. Just a stereotypical rash hothead teenager. Only exception was that he also relies on Killer and that they are the best partners.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Bonney just dropped that off.</p><p> </p><p>The ship lands onto the island, right at the pier. No one was stopping the ship because it looked like a normal traveler ship.</p><p> </p><p>Kid just hopped off, looking to see if there is anything to eat. Bonney had the same idea too. Killer was just looking for some groceries if the nearby town DOESN’T have a diner (in worst case)…</p><p> </p><p>The town was mostly normal, but there were not much people.</p><p> </p><p>However, Killer could feel something off. The townspeople feel afraid whenever there is a new ship arriving in the island. But they felt relieved when it was a normal ship….</p><p> </p><p>Killer thought that maybe pirates were attacking here.</p><p> </p><p>Kid and Bonney were pissed off that there were no restaurants…. So, they have to cook food the hard way. But Killer managed to make the food really good at least.</p><p> </p><p>Killer decided to ask the old lady that was passing by.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me miss? We are new travelers here! We are wondering what is going on with the town…” Killer politely asked. The old woman turned to see them and had sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my…. New visitors?... I REALLY recommend that you get away from this island….” The old woman warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are there pirates attacking?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…No…. <strong>The opposite.</strong>” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Opposite?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Just get away from this place. Nobody can trust ANYONE <strong>because of that man</strong>…” The old woman cried.</p><p> </p><p>“What man?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>Before the trio could get more answers, <strong>there was suddenly a sound of a growl…</strong></p><p> </p><p>The old woman <strong>jolted in fear.</strong>The trio turned to their left slowly to see <strong>A LARGE WOLF WITH WHITE FOAM.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear god! <strong>HE KNOWS!!</strong>” The old woman cried.</p><p> </p><p>“WOAH SHIT!! <strong>PUNK ROTTEN!!</strong>” Kid panicked. He managed to gather small forks, pots, pans, and knives from a convenient nearby kitchen utensil shop. It soon formed into a mechanical arm but not much weapons, but it was good enough for Kid.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf tried to attack the old woman, but Kid managed to <strong>PUNCH THE WOLF THROUGH A BUILDING’S WALLS!</strong></p><p> </p><p>The wolf was IMMEDIATELY KNOCKED DOWN.</p><p> </p><p>The nearby citizens were watching in awe and relief….. ‘Was THIS the day?’, the citizens thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Just in case!!!” Bonney rushed to the unconscious wolf and touched the wolf with her devil fruit powers.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf then became smaller and younger.</p><p> </p><p>It turned a little pup sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“AWW!!” Killer squealed. Some citizens were blushing at the pup too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh GOD….” Kid was annoyed at Killer’s behavior when it comes to cute animals. It was ALWAYS like this… Even when they were in hiding back then, Killer would always be excited to go outside to find some KIND of cute animal….. Hell, even a baby lizard would make Killer happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You saved me….. I have never met such heroes before! With that arm and power of yours, <strong>you can beat him!</strong>” The old woman trembled but smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Who?” Kid barked in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“A marine captain! He calls himself <strong>Indigo! He BRAINWASHES PEOPLE! Including that poor puppy…</strong>” The old woman said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. South Blue Part 2: Unexpected complications.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! Implied bed fun... If you know what I mean....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Still in South Blue….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The trio were staying at the old woman’s place. The little wolf pup was also brought, and the old lady agreed to take great care of it.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman told everything about the corrupt marine captain Indigo. Although Indigo doesn’t have a devil fruit ability, he has a powerful hypnotism art technique that can HYPONITIZE ANYONE.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s terrible….. <strong>That wicked marine man manage to control a VERY muscular strong monk….. That monk looked like an angel too….Indigo’s making him do HORRIBLE THINGS…</strong>” The old woman looked out of her window in sympathy and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh jeez…. I <strong>BET</strong>if we face him…. Indigo’s gonna USE that guy….” Bonney was munching on the dinner the old lady made for them.</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys aren’t afraid of <strong>pirates…. BUT ARE AFRAID OF MARINES??</strong>” Killer asked shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please child….. <strong>EVERY VILLAGER INCLUDING ME ADMITTED THAT BEING ATTACKED BY PIRATES IS MUCH BETTER THAN BEING UNDER INDIGO’S CONTROL. INDIGO is MUCH MUCH worse…. What tragedy….</strong>” The woman cried.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was just staring at the old lady, unsure of what to do. His hidden fear of adults were slowly taking over (A.N: His fear developed due to reasons in Chapter 26). He wanted to comfort her. What the fuck was there to be afraid of!?</p><p> </p><p>Killer was patting the old lady’s back in comfort. Bonney cried silently.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so sorry to hear that….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“….It’s best that you need to know how everything started…… Years ago…. Indeed, pirates <strong>used to be a threat….</strong>They rampaged and stole money like assholes…. So we managed to have a marine to arrive. <strong>His name was Indigo, of course. </strong>He did defeat the visiting pirates like we wanted…. <strong>But that was the beginning of a HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE. </strong>You see, after defeating the pirates…. He started to live here as his marine base and terrorized the citizens. <strong>He put heavy taxes, brainwashed some citizens so that we will ATTACK EACH OTHER FOR HIS ENTERTAINMENT, even forcing women to be his concubines. Everyone who defiles the orders are EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY or BRAINWASHED to do GOD KNOWS WHAT…..</strong>You know come to think of it…. The pirates that used to terrorize us <strong>never took our lives…. Just wanted money. Ironic huh?</strong>” The old woman bitterly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S BEYOND HORRIBLE….” Bonnie shook with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Very ironic indeed…” Kid nodded at least.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>My daughter…. She… She died in the worst way.</strong>She was killed by <strong>Indigo </strong>since she declined to be his bride. I am proud of my daughter but…. <strong>Indigo had THE GUTS to tell everyone that my daughter WAS KILLED BY PIRATES.</strong>And trust me children…. <strong>EVERYONE KNEW HE DID IT. They just couldn’t do anything. I was in old age….. I couldn’t help….</strong>” The old woman cracked hard.</p><p> </p><p>Kid felt rage. A child being brutally killed and dying before a parent is beyond pain. It’s unforgivable. Kid and Killer’s parents died protecting their child, but <strong>Indigo </strong>took advantage of this poor old woman’s health to get rid of her daughter!! She lost her child to the fucking marines. The marines who supposed to follow justice!?</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, I’m not the only one who lost my child……” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence before Killer realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Come to think of it….. MANY civilians here are mostly OLD. No offense.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“….No problem child…. <strong>THAT’S THE POINT. Youngsters have more muscles and rebellion…. So Indigo is getting rid of those opposers….. That’s why. We, old citizens, are weak and helpless….</strong>” The old woman looked down in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry woman! We will help you!! Right!” Bonney assured and looked at Kid and Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Killer smiled to make the old woman feel better. Kid just nodded with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“My aren’t you all angels. Since it is night time, why don’t you take a rest here for now. Captain Indigo. Won’t find out about you for a while since the wolf is now a little pupster….Not only that, <strong>NO ONE </strong>will tell about you children….” The old woman assured as she pets the wolf pup on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We do need energy.” Killer admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still thirsty….” Kid grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Little girl! Why don’t you get the grape juice from the fridge! It’s VERY delicious!” The old woman smiled. Bonney nodded and went.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney was searching through the kitchen and found the fridge…</p><p> </p><p>She was troubled but she managed to get a bottle with a grape picture of it. She went back and drank with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>The refreshment break was short lived, however, when Killer started acting funny. Killer was becoming slower it came to the point that Kid noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer? The hell’s wrong?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s soooo colorful…” Killer giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kid was slowly acting funny too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait…. You’re right. It does look funny here.” Kid said with a flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman’s eyes widened in horror. Bonney was panicking that it was the <strong>bottle</strong>that caused this. The old woman grabbed the bottle and looked closely.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH DEAR! I’M SORRY LITTLE GIRL! I DIDN’T TELL YOU WHAT THE GRAPE JUICE LOOKED LIKE!! THIS BOTTLE IS A <em><span class="u">WINE BOTTLE!</span></em></strong>” The old woman cried.</p><p> </p><p>“AW~~!!! SHIT!!!!” Bonney grabbed her head. Bonney drank alcohol before, so she had tolerance that she didn’t even realize…</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily it’s not a lot of alcohol that can kill a child. Just let them rest in the guest room upstairs….” The old woman was soon relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. I’m so sorry you guys….” Bonney sadly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just guide them to the room. Little girl, you can sleep in my room. It has two beds.” The old woman suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay sure!” Bonney said.</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Killer was just gleefully resting on a soft bed while Kid was groaning and holding his head, sitting on the bed next to Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn. This is too much to handle….” Kid grumbled, still hazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. But Kid, we didn’t have so much fun before. This is a great new step for our beginning. For once….” Killer then sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“For once, we have never been feeling so alive before!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what…. You’re right!” Kid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking back, I really admired how you were so energetic to see the outside world…” Killer recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly can’t believe how we went so far that we can’t go back now.” Kid admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, through all of the adventures, you managed to be a little better. I’m happy for you.” Killer complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. I honestly thought that I wouldn’t ever survive if it wasn’t for you.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Oh please…. Cooking and sewing wasn’t a hard thing to do. I honestly wouldn’t survive without you too. It’s…. after everything we suffered, I might have gone insane if you weren’t there.” Killer grabbed Kid’s hands in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Despite all the other friends we have. <strong>You are the best friend I ever have in my life.</strong>” Kid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Killer smiled too.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEXT MORNING….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid was snoring hard and the sunlight hit is face. Kid groaned in annoyance but with his eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kid felt something below hitting the back of his hand. It was another hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kid opened his eyes to see Killer, whose face was right in front of Kid, all flushed with a smile as he was sleeping quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Killer opened his eyes too as soon Kid’s hand hit his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Both woke up with a shocked realization.</p><p> </p><p>They were both nude with clothes tossed around so much there was a shirt hanging on the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Both Kid and Killer sat up from the bed in a quick swift.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AAWWW SHIT! FUCK! PISS! ASS COCK! FRICK DICK NUTS! SHIT STICKS ON A FUCKING PISSING DICK-!! WHY! WHAT-!? OH GOD DAMMNIT!! <em><span class="u">NOT AGAIN</span></em>!! WE! HAVE! TALKED! ABOUT! THIS! KILLER! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN WHEN WE DRINK THOSE FUCKING SHIT DRINKS!!? WE SHOULD HAVE NOT DONE THIS!</strong>” Kid cried out hard as he was grabbing his clothing that was tossed all over the room. He found his pants and boxers. Killer was just all giddy and flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? The kissing? The sex? How you ravaged ove-” Killer tried to make things better, but Kid interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the making out should have been bett- <strong><em><span class="u">WHAT!? NO! ALL OF IT! ALL!</span></em></strong>” Kid panicked, waved his hands like a fucking maniac. Killer softly frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Kid. It’s not like anything’s harmful about it. You even <strong>said so before.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! Even so! We should not make this too frequent! It’s <strong>TOO MUCH!</strong>We are in a fucking dangerous environment and journey! We CAN’T GET <strong>THAT</strong>CONNECTED TO EACH OTHER!!” Kid exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was quiet but nodded. Kid just banging his forehead on the wooden wall while Killer just put his pants on. He then grabbed Kid’s hand to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Hey. Calm down. Kid. We won’t get anything past us okay?” Killer assured.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was quiet, but he just had sad looks at Killer. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. You’re right. But we can’t do anything THIS far again. Okay? I don’t want to lose ya.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t. We are friends since <strong>forever.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid smiled a little. He then heard Bonney, unaware of anything, from the bottom floor.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Wake up you sobers! How long will you be out! We have to prepare ourselves!”</p><p> </p><p>The two nodded in silence and Kid went down. Killer sighed and was looking for his shirt and backpack on the floor. He took out a notebook from the backpack.</p><p>He opened the notebook which he then turned to the <strong>Very Last page.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The last page had nothing but twenty one tally marks. Killer then took out a pencil from the backpack too and made a twenty second tally mark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLY SHIT! Did not expect that huh? </p><p>What do you think about Kid and Killer?</p><p>Also 70 CHAPTERS!?</p><p>Don't worry! The third part will be the last and it will be back with Luffy and Law.... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. South Blue Part 3: Going well until the last moment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was mostly inspired by the Cartoon Series, Harley Quinn, but with some twisted forms.</p><p>WARNING: Implied bed fun again....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Thanks for the stay old lady!”</strong>Bonney waved to the old lady as the trio children left.</p><p> </p><p>“I pray for you angels…. You were very nice angels!” The old lady smiled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Killer smiled and waved at the old woman too. Kid…. <strong>Kid just felt VERY awkward.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kid just decided to change the topic now when they managed to be out of the old lady’s sights.</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT! So what are we gonna do now that we know everything!?” Kid smirked as he slammed his fist on his palm, implicating something VERY obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“So the marine base is over there! <strong>GOD. It looks like a tower for castles…</strong>” Killer commented as he pointed the visible building from the hills.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks so EVIL….” Bonney roasted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then lets go!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kid! Wait! <strong>We still don’t know how this Indigo guy brainwashes people!</strong>” Killer realized they forgot to ask the old lady something.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Shit…. Should have asked…. But she might be triggered by the trauma…. She might have not said anything…..” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. We can figure out ourselves, besides, <strong>Indigo isn’t a devil fruit user.</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because he is not a devil fruit user doesn’t mean he can’t beat you. He might have a VERY HUGE ARMY!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. Remember what the lady said? He said Indigo managed to brainwash a <strong>GIANT MAN.</strong>” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Then he’s a smart guy….” Kid grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for the trio, they heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>INDEED I AM!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The trio felt pale as they saw <strong>A VERY GIANT MAN WITH TINY ANGEL WINGS. On top of the giant man’s shoulder was an average-sized man wearing a marine captain cape with purple-blue hair.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re <strong>INDIGO huh? Your vivid annoying hair explains it all.</strong>” Kid growled.</p><p> </p><p>The marine captain frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You dare talk like that to a <strong>MARINE CAPTAIN!?</strong>You youngsters need to learn a lesson! Your old lady <strong>FRIEND</strong>has to keep her mouth shut and mind her own BUSINESS!” Indigo spat.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you figure out about us!?” Bonney spat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SIMPLE MY DEAR, I JUST DON’T <em><span class="u">ONLY</span></em>HAVE BRAINWASHING POWERS. MY PUPPETS, INCLUDING <em><span class="u">MY PET WOLF</span></em>, ARE ALSO <em><span class="u">SECURITY CAMERAS</span></em>! WHATEVER THEY SEE, I GET TO SEE THE SCENE FROM A FAR DISTANCE!</strong>” Indigo bragged.</p><p> </p><p>“OH-hoho…. You really are PISSING US OFF NOW. <strong>YOU WON’T HURT THAT OLD LADY! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!</strong>” Kid gritted his teeth in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“She defiled my orders and <strong>spoke with TREASON!</strong>” Indigo said, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re <strong>NOT afraid of some GIANT and a brainwashing asshole!</strong>” Bonney yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh you <em><span class="u">WON’T FACE HIM.</span></em></strong>” Indigo said.</p><p> </p><p>Indigo reached into his back pocket and took out a small remote with just two buttons. One button was purple while the other was blue.</p><p> </p><p>Indigo pressed the blue button.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the building alleyways <strong>were dozens of FORCIBLY NAKED brainwashed village women. They LOOK VERY BEATEN UP. Bonney, Kid, and Killer were HORRIFIED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“You will fight my trophy girls! They’re irresistible!” Indigo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING!!!</strong>” Bonney screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Get them.” Indigo ordered. The naked brainwashed women then found some trash and metal pipes and used them to attack the trio.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t hurt them! They don’t even know what they are really doing!” Killer said as he took out his sickles to block the attacks only.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK DOES THIS!!?” Kid yelled as he just punched a woman’s cheek for minimal damage.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Don’t bother getting my remote! These two buttons are only meant for under control and orders! You will never stop them!</strong>” Indigo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The trio were struggling to stop the women, but they managed to make most of them unconscious for safe measures…. It sucks….</p><p> </p><p>However, Indigo was watching and pointed a remote at Killer in boredom. Kid realized <strong>just in time</strong>! He went in front of Killer and Indigo just pressed the purple button.</p><p> </p><p>“KID!” Killer screamed. Bonney realized too.</p><p> </p><p>“OH NO!” Bonney panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Kid then slumped down; his eyes were complete gray…. <strong>Just like how the brainwashed women, giant, and the wolf was.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I still got a new soldier. <strong>ALRIGHT! NOW ATTACK THEM! I wanna see the show!</strong>” Indigo laughed as he pressed the blue button.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Punk rotten.</strong>” Kid just bluntly said. The metal trash and weapons from the naked brainwashed female villagers formed into Kid’s right GIANT MECHANICAL ARM.</p><p> </p><p>“KID! PLEASE!!” Killer cired. But Killer was punched with more pain caused by the metal. Killer got kocked down and Kid was on top of him, trying to choke him.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Good luck breaking him out! Maybe a ‘true love’s kiss’ might fix it</strong>!” Indigo mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“God damnit!” Bonney wanted to help but she is busy fighting the remaining villager women.</p><p> </p><p>Killer took Indigo’s mocking seriously. Killer felt dizzy due to the lack of air. But this is his last hope.</p><p> </p><p>“To hell…. With… you! Here GOES NOTHING!!” Killer managed to slip through Kid’s grip as he went directly to Kid’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Killer tightly shut his eyes as he kissed Kid’s lips softly, it was so unexpected that even the brainwashed Kid’s eyes widened with little light in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bonney comically spat out some unknown fluid (possibly the wine from previous chapter) due to this unexpected action.</p><p> </p><p>Indigo however, had a <strong>zero to one hundred awkward reaction.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WOAH! OKAY! HOLY CRAP!! BOY ON BOY! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME!..... It’s…. IT’S ACTUALLY HOT! SO HOT!</strong>” Indigo was amazed, distracted, and flushing at this too.</p><p> </p><p>Kid’s eyes returned to normal as he was wondering what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! <strong>True love DOES work!</strong>” Killer was gasping for air, lying on the stone ground, blacking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer!? KILLER!” Kid screamed in fear and horror of what he unconsciously done. Bonney went up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, he’s just resting! Still breathing!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Indigo, Indigo was completely distracted that not only Kid was free of the brainwashing, <strong>the giant and the women broke free too.</strong></p><p> </p><p>You see, Indigo may be a powerful brainwasher but if he is distracted. Well, that changes everything.</p><p> </p><p>There were screaming of embarrassment from the women once they realized what they have done. The giant had a headache but noticed the tormentor riding on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! It WORKED!” Bonney smiled in victory, realizing everything.</p><p> </p><p>The screaming made Indigo back to focusing on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! Why are these trophies screaming I nev-….. <strong><em><span class="u">OHHHHHH FUCK.</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Indigo had a given up horrified face as <strong>the giant grabbed Indigo and THREW INDIGO HARD ON THE FLOOR, FATALLY BREAKING THE CORRUPT MARINE’S SPINE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The women villagers were silent but cheered for Indigo’s death (despite their nudity).</p><p> </p><p>Killer woke up in Kid’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Killer! You saved me and everyone else! How did you do it!?” Kid smiled at Killer. Killer was quiet for a second and lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. I guess he underestimated the power of friendship… But still, <strong>you protected me from the terrible actions I might have done….</strong>” Killer said, looking away with a flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>Kid smiled awkwardly. Bonney didn’t mind the lie, but she happily cried at this scene.</p><p> </p><p>It was a while until the giant had a terrible headache but managed to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuugh….. Wha- What happened? <strong>I am FREE</strong>?” The giant angel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You were brainwashed by this douchebag! We saved you and these poor women from his control! You were all <strong>saved by THE SACRED FLEET!</strong>” Bonney did an amazing hero like pose when she mentioned the group name.</p><p> </p><p>The giant looked at the surroundings. The woman, who were covering themselves and nodding, and also Indigo’s twisted broken corpse. The giant instantly believed the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Very WELL! I, <em><span class="u">UROUGE the MAD MONK</span></em>, WILL ALWAYS OWE THIS ‘SACRED FLEET’ MY LIFE AND MY ALLIANCE ALONG WITH MY FREED CREWMATES…. RIGHT NOW, AFTER I FREE MY CREWMATES, WE SKY ISLANDERS WILL MAKE A TRADITIONAL CELEBRATION WITH THE WHOLE FREED VILLAGE!</strong>” Urouge declared in a booming voice.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have a fucking rave party!?” Bonney asked in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WE ARE GOING. TO HAVE. A FUCKING RAVE PARTY.</strong>” Urouge smiled with confidence and serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The party was filled with happy reunions and the excitement <strong>was fucking sick!</strong></p><p> </p><p>The freed women and other prisoners reunited with the elders with happy tears and drinking to their satisfaction!</p><p> </p><p>Urouge and his crewmates were drinking as well, laughing for their freedom. Urouge also talked along with the trio very well and also what had happened to him. Apparently, Urouge and his crewmates were brainwashed too after Indigo had emotionally stunned them from the ‘naked women tactic’. Unfortunately, Urouge and his crew had to leave to a separate direction for religious reasons but Urouge said:</p><p> </p><p>“AS I PREVIOUSLY SAID, WE SHALL ALWAYS BE IN AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU YOUNGSTERS AND THIS ‘SACRED FLEET’! You have our support!” Urouge smiled widely. His crew roared in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Bonney smiled.</p><p> </p><p>While the party was going on, Kid and Killer were in a separate area, drinking juices (but were unfortunately unaware that the drink had a small amount of alcohol)….</p><p> </p><p>“I…. I still didn’t thank you for saving me Killer.” Kid said, looking away and blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! You saved me from that asshole’s control too! We are both even.” Killer brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but, you saved me from something that might have made me not come back…. <strong>Forever.</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I-I was really scared of losing you…. I mean…. We were always by our side, even when our parents were alive….. I-I was enjoying all our times together! I wanted to do everything to bring you back!” Killer confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Even all those um…. Awkward times that we had. <strong>Even um… Last night.</strong>(Author’s Note: Previous Chapter)…. You still managed to be with me and made me feel more confident and not awkward to be with you!” Kid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will always be with you! You are always my best friend!” Killer smiled with a flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re my best friend too!” Kid smiled softly.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NEXT DAY…… </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was in the trio’s small ship, where it was a slight peaceful sleep.</p><p>Kid was snoring hard and the sunlight hit is face. Kid groaned in annoyance but with his eyes still closed.</p><p>However, Kid felt something below hitting the back of his hand. It was another hand.</p><p>Kid opened his eyes to see Killer, whose face was right in front of Kid, all flushed with a smile as he was sleeping quietly.</p><p>Killer opened his eyes too as soon Kid’s hand hit his palm.</p><p>Both woke up with a shocked realization.</p><p>They were both nude with clothes tossed around the room. <strong><em><span class="u">AGAIN.</span></em></strong></p><p>Both Kid and Killer sat up from the bed in a quick swift.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">OOOOH!! GOD!! FUCK! ASS PISS! DUMB COCK ASS! STICK IN THE DICK-!!! SHITCAKES AND PARTY FUCK-!!! WHAT IS WRONG-!? WHY!? FUCK! WEDIDITAGAIN! WE TOLD EACH OTHER NOT TO DO THIS AND WE DID IT AGAIN!! NOT ONLY THAT, TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW!! GOD DAMMIT! FUCK! SHIT! OH CHRIST….</span></em></strong>” Kid banged his head on the wooden wall. Killer, this time, felt sad and looked down with a frown.</p><p>“I’m sorry…. So sorry.” Killer mumbled as Kid was just saying profanities at himself.</p><p>“Look! We can’t do this anymore Killer! We are already going to dangerous place and it might cost us either of our lives! We can’t get too connected…. We can’t damage our friendship.” Kid calmed down a little.</p><p>“Kid. I am still your friend! <strong>THESE MOMENTS WON’T CHANGE ANYTHING…. </strong>We can keep going….” Killer said as he went up to Kid and gently grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Killer….. Even so…. Who knows what will happen to us because <strong>of other people? Who takes advantage of this? We can’t…. I’m sorry. We should not do this….</strong>” Kid said as he was searching for his pants and boxers. Killer was searching for his own clothes too and wearing them.</p><p>“Kid. Please. We won’t be separated forever because of this right?” Killer asked.</p><p>“…..No. We won’t break our friendship for this. But I REALLY PREFER we won’t do this….” Kid said with a sincere tone.</p><p>Before Kid left the small bedroom, Killer hugged him from behind.</p><p>“Kid. We will always survive and be friends forever.” Killer whimpered. Kid was still, patting one of Killer’s forearms in comfort.</p><p>“We always will…” Kid said. He then left the room. Killer was by himself, saddened but was still optimistic.</p><p>Killer just did the same thing with the notebook again (A.N: Previous Chapter.). He put in a twenty-third tally mark in the last page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END……?</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think of Kid and Killer?</p><p>How do you think the relationship will go? Please comment!<br/>For later chapters, don't worry, now it is back to Luffy and Law soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. A 'Break' from Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EAST BLUE, FOOSHA VILLAGE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a couple days since Luffy and her friends came back to their home island. After a lot of scoldings from Dadan, the bandits understood, especially when they knew that Corazon and Kibiri were with them...</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was holding hands with a smiling Law as they were walking through the village, talking about something but the villagers did not really care about the conversation…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The villagers were REALLY….. CONCERNED AND UNCERTAIN. They don’t like the relationship.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>HELL, even Makino was suspicious and doubtful.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You see, the villagers could UNDERSTAND IF the two lovebirds were together if <strong>LUFFY WAS OLD ENOUGH.</strong>The relationship is just…. Too early.</p><p> </p><p>Makino was talking to Seibou, the psychologist, about Luffy’s love behavior. Even Seibou was concerned as well. Seibou actually managed to talk to Law first about the relationship. He noticed Law just simply wanted to have a nice life with Luffy and nothing else, but Law was speaking as if it was an <strong>OBSESSION.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Seibou then talked to Luffy about but she just wanted to get out of the appointments because she is bored in there.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, Luffy and Law were happy they were together. Their friends didn’t have a problem (minus Ace, who HATED Law’s guts when the two are near each other). Corazon and Kibiri honestly didn’t have any much problems. Unless the relationship <strong>might be too ‘far’</strong>but they know Law is NOT that kind of person.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was sad that she didn’t really see Garp in the village. Well, Corazon DID say that Garp left to work (A.N: It was a lie, check Chapter 50, Garp’s in a mental hospital). But Luffy just got over since Garp was mostly absent in Luffy’s life.</p><p> </p><p>The children decided to have a break for a while since they caused too much panic and paranoia throughout the village.</p><p> </p><p>It has been <strong>months</strong>since the whole journey and gaining Kibiri’s medicine.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to have some training and money to save (since they used a lot of money to pay Kureha’s fee [Chapter 62]).</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, the children realized that the Foosha Village has some shops that are going in financial troubles since there is a lack of visitors, especially after the whole Celestial Dragon suicide and that the Gray Terminal is growing (Chapter 36-40).</p><p> </p><p>The children felt bad, especially since Makino’s bar was getting in debt too. That sucks. Restaurants/ Bars DO REQUIRE customers to financially survive, that’s how the business works.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy could see that Makino was struggling emotionally too. Luffy could see that Makino was just mostly all alone in the bar, cleaning the glasses. Since there was nothing, she was just filling paperwork and bills to the government. Not only that, Makino was exhausted of worrying so much about Luffy and her behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt bad for Makino and some other debt-filled store owners. Especially for making Makino worried so much for her.</p><p> </p><p>There was a personal problem with Luffy too. Luffy had a growing craving for meat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AND IT’S NOT ANIMAL MEAT. It’s human meat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wanted to fight back, but the craving was getting more and more. It was torturing for Luffy and her friends realized it too.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Luffy was after boars and would rather do it privately. She used the haki to explode the boars and just munch on the bloody raw meat.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Law caught her when he felt like Luffy was avoiding him for a while and followed her to see what she was doing. Law wasn’t horrified or disgusted on what Luffy has done, but he had to alert the others.</p><p> </p><p>The children were covering Luffy from the adults and even Dadan/Makino. It sucks but the adults will react even more worried.</p><p> </p><p>Worse, Luffy started to get more agitated due to the cravings. She started to hunt other wild animals, even bears/alligators with more brutal ways such as getting a rock and BASHED THE ANIMALS’ HEADS REPEATEDLY in a <strong>pure fit rage.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The children were in the forest together, wondering what to do.</p><p>Drake was worried that it might come to the point that Luffy will not know what she has done…..</p><p>However, Ace……<strong>Ace had a main idea.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He should help the villagers (mostly the shop owners) by using Luffy’s cravings.</p><p> </p><p>“That…That’s not much of a bad idea….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“But how do we do that?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Luffy had a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Luffy called out.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>COUPLE OF DAYS LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Makino was working on cleaning the glasses in her bar until she heard running footsteps. It was Luffy, who was all smiles. Luffy ran up to Makino, who she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Luffy! You seem happy today!” Makino greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I have something great for you!” Luffy said as she was reaching into her small backpack. She then took out a medium-sized pouch, she left it on the counter and then ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Makino was confused but curiously held the pouch. She opened the pouch and was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was gold coins and jewelry. Enough to last her for a month.</strong>
</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri were just resting in Dadan’s cabin, reading the newspaper together along with Drake and Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Indigo was killed after a rebellion against his cruel actions. Indigo was apparently brainwashing prisoners to be his concubines or bodyguards without consent….. How horrible! At least that corrupt marine is dead….” Kibiri was reading and commenting the newspaper events (Author’s Note: Chapter 69-71).</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Indigo…. <strong>Why the fuck am I NOT SURPRISED….</strong>” Corazon snorted and took a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew him?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did. <strong>He was a definition of a PURE ASSHOLE.</strong>Even during my youth days…. Purposely making the floors dirty to make me mop the floors more…. Tripping me because of my height….. But he’s gone huh?” Corazon was recalling the days.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my….” Kibiri frowned. Law was just looking at Corazon with concern but was still reading the newspaper.</p><p> </p><p>“A group of marines forced the town to confess what really happened. They explained a group of children had been stopping his deeds…. They call themselves the Sacred Fleet….. AH! It must have been Kid, Killer, and Bonney!” Law smiled along with Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Corazon smiled, ignoring his memories.</p><p> </p><p>“But the marines still want to stop the ‘rebellious’ group of children though…. I pray for their safety.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Well I’m worried about the poor Usopp….” Kibiri was still reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It says here….. <strong>That there IS A SERIAL KILLER IN SYRUP VILLAGE killing young teenagers and sometimes adults by SLICING OR SHOOTING AT THE THROATS…..</strong>” Kibiri read.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear…..” Drake was alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“But Usopp is a younger boy, right? He’s not a teen yet.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“That might be true…” Kibiri wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, Usopp is living under a basement in a mansion so that’s that. I saw the boy. I can tell he knows survival skills. Even with his girlfriend.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Hey look. <strong>There is an island in East Blue with a village named Shimotsuki.</strong>There are many people over there <strong>starting to turn missing…. The marines are also getting concerned about that too… The villagers believed it is the work of the non-existing swordsman and his CURSED abandoned dojo.</strong>” Law read.</p><p> </p><p>“A ghost story??” Corazon teased with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t believe that! Ghosts aren’t real!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Or are they?” Drake teased for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Don’t pull that bullshit! I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE THE ATMOSPHERE SUSPENSEFUL.</strong>” Law comically yelled at Drake, who just shrugged with a trouble smirk.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Makino was going around the Foosha Village to ask if anyone’s money was stolen. Much to her confusion and shock, <strong>NO ONE had anything stolen.</strong>Hell, Makino was stupid to realize at the last moment that NO ONE could afford these jewels too.</p><p> </p><p>She believed that the jewels must have been from the Goa Kingdom. But to her more confusion, it looked like <strong>no one</strong>was after any thieves either.</p><p> </p><p>Then….. Then <strong>where did Luffy get the money from?</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Secret Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After a few days, Makino was grouping along with the other shop owners to wonder what Luffy was secretly doing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And it’s not JUST Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo, as well, <strong>were sending money to the owners too</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>It was VERY strange that the money was a LOT of gold and jewels. That much amount would let those children be wanted by the guards or marines.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was concerned, at the same time, curious and confused.</p><p> </p><p>Reason was is that the village would already be ransacked by the Goa Kingdom guards by now. Yet, it seemed like the money <strong>was NEVER REPORTED…</strong></p><p> </p><p>Makino became <strong>very suspicious.</strong>She decided to talk to Dadan to see if the children were doing something unusual.</p><p> </p><p>Dadan was willing to help, especially if Luffy was REALLY behind this. It’s not like Dadan hated her it’s just…. <strong>What kind of child would go after VERY HORRENDOUS activities that not even the thieves could handle?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Dogra did recall that the Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were behaving well in the morning. But Dogra sometimes saw the three sneaking out in the night. Then they came back with those small pouches which Dogra realizes it was filled with money after Makino explained what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>So, the thieves took the opportunity to look into Luffy’s room if there is <em><span class="u">anything</span></em>unusual when the children were outside to hunt animals one day….</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t find anything until Makino noticed something in the closet….</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN THE GOA KINGDOM….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A jewelry maker named <strong>Tollor</strong>in the gates of Goa Kingdom was just polishing the weapons until he jolted when he heard the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Tollor slowly looked to see his same <strong>scary, unusual customer. It was a very young child with freckles.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Tollor was nervous, he couldn’t cry for help or else he will get BUSTED by the marines himself for illegally embezzling business money.</p><p> </p><p>The kid went up to him with an emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>“T-The usual sir?” Tollor nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. <strong>Here you go.</strong>” The kid then put out a large red pouch.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay sir.” Tollor nervously nodded. He took a peek in the pouch.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Tollor’s relief, today was a little different.</p><p> </p><p>Tollor could tell there was bear and tiger teeth. So it was just Ivory today.</p><p> </p><p>But when Tollor looked deep into the pouch, his heart <strong>dropped badly.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THERE WERE HUMAN TEETH.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tollor was still until the kid’s voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY. Keep going. I need the money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Y-Yes sir!” Tollor jolted. He then gave the kid <strong>some gold coins and tiny gemstones.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I also want you to do something….” The kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you make me a bracelet?” The kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Out of these?” Tollor gestured the animal teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No. THESE.</strong>” The kid pointed at the <strong>HUMAN TEETH.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Tollor was shaking out of pure fear. It was serious…..</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ace came back to where Luffy and Sabo were waiting in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re back! You got the money?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Ace said as he showed the jewels.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…. <strong>Doing this is much more fun than just ‘stealing’….</strong>” Ace said with a smile but <strong>emotionless eyes</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. It’s for the best. Everyone CANNOT know about this….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Law and Drake?” Luffy asked Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. They should be with Corazon and Kibiri on the port for some newspapers. Right now, there is no news from this island for sure. Just talked to them from the den-den mushi.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, good.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back!” Luffy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it is sunset already.” Sabo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, there will be hell that the three will face.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell were you three? What the hell were you all doing?” Dadan’s first phase was heard as soon the three children returned home.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Eh?” Luffy was cocking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo noticed that there were the shop owners, even Makino was there too. All with horrified and pale faces.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH NO… Did they find out??</em>The three panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we were getting money for you. Here! You do need it Makino.” Sabo politely, but nervously said as he gave Ace’s pouch to Makino. Makino didn’t even lifted her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I don’t need it.</strong>” Makino said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” The three were surprised and were REALLY panicking now. They expected her to be like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I talked with the other shop owners. We don’t need the money. We can handle it ourselves.” Makino said. She and the shop owners took out the pouches that the trio were giving them the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….. We didn’t steal the money, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh. We know you didn’t steal it.</strong>” Dadan said. The trio really panicked now.</p><p> </p><p>“We saw your clothes in the closet Luffy... What kind of clothes you were wearing?” Makino asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Ace became serious. They definitely figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well normal clothes….” Luffy said, but obviously showed she was lying.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Don’t you feel scared? Disgusted? ANYTHING?” Makino was cracking up. She then went to Luffy’s room for a brief moment and returned with a pile of clothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They appear to be TOO SKIMPY for a six-year-old to wear. Some were revealing and implicating. Such as a tube top and VERY short jeans.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because I MANAGED TO FIND THIS…. LUFFY…. <strong>DID YOU MAKE THIS MONEY BY SELLING YOURSELF? DID YOU DO THIS FOR US???</strong>” Makino asked.</p><p> </p><p>However, the trio felt COMPLETELY relieved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh….They are CLOSE… But, they DIDN’T FIGURE IT OUT. Thank god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Selling myself for gold? No I’m not.” Luffy just blatantly stated.</p><p> </p><p>THIS confused everyone, because first, Luffy was DEFINITELY telling the truth. Not only that, they just couldn’t believe that Ace and Sabo would just SELL Luffy to any strangers. They admittedly hated this but what will <strong>Law say about that?</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment for theories on what is going on?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Warning......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS TIME…. The children were far more careful on their night tasks. Although Makino burned the revealing clothes that belonged to Luffy, Luffy used some of her normal clothes and used Drake’s sewing skills to make some revealing outfits. Drake was uncomfortable, yes, but less uncomfortable when he knew what they were doing. Law had absolutely no problem on what Luffy was doing. He trusts her.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Makino and the store owners declined the money either way. They just rather want to do it on their own than a bunch of children risking their lives for it. They believed the kids earned it, but they were still <strong>REALLY SUSPICIOUS</strong>on how these children makes those large amounts of money.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri were curious too as soon as Dadan told the couple what happened. It was concerning yes, especially about Luffy’s clothes…</p><p> </p><p>So just in case, there was a close eye on the children for a while. The kids all expected that.</p><p> </p><p>Howeveer, Corazon and Kibiri still helped them out of their boredom by telling mythical creatures and some unusual foods that Sabo, Law, nor Drake has heard of before. Soon, they started to like Ramen, Onigiri, or even a rice cracker.</p><p> </p><p>One day there was an unusual visitor from the marines.</p><p> </p><p>He and another female marine came to Foosha village. At first, Luffy thought it was Garp but was sad it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The children, Corazon, and Kibiri, were interested too to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>There were confused looks at them at first, however, Drake recognized them as Commander Diez Vodka and his female assistant Vice Commander Spiritz.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…. <strong>DIEZ</strong>?” Corazon recognized the similar name.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. <strong>He’s my father’s older brother….</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Your uncle!?” Luffy was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…. I thought that he was dead…. <strong>I guess my father lied to me.</strong>” Drake muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would your father lie?” Kibiri kindly and sensitively asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…. No idea. <strong>Maybe jealousy of his rank? When I was young, I always heard my father drunk, always yelling about being jealous of his rank….</strong>” Drake said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. Why is he here?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I never called them in…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither. Sengoku’s doing?” Kibiri suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. Will you start to stay with him?” Luffy nervously and sadly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I am sadly not sure. I really love being here with you. I also want to become a marine at the same time.” Drake hesitantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“But….<strong>don’t you THINK it is a PURE coincidence that your uncle SUDDENLY lands here?</strong>” Ace asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe…. I’m-I’m not sure….” Drake for once, was VERY conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>While the group was talking, Woop Slap went up to the new marine guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! What brings you here?” Woop Slap asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hello. I believe you are the mayor of this village, yes? My name is Diez Vodka. I am LOOKING FOR MY SON, DIEZ DRAKE.</strong>” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>THERE WAS PURE SILENCE.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Drake was completely SHOCKED AND HORRIFIED. <strong><em><span class="u">SON!?</span></em></strong>(Author’s Note: No. I am not mistaking this. THIS IS REAL.)</p><p> </p><p>Drake then ran in front of Vodka despite Corazon’s silent protests.</p><p><br/>Vodka was surprised but when he stared into Drake’s face, he knew.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“I see…… <strong>So, Barrels told you that I was dead….</strong>” Vodka took a sip of beer with a pained face. Drake told Vodka EVERYTHING.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, Kibiri, and Corazon were sitting along on the counter with Vodka and Spiritz in Makino’s Bar. Law, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were peaking to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that I was your son…. <strong>Is it true?....</strong>How did you find out? Did my father know? How did you and my mother become…. intimate?” Drake had SO MANY questions.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I understand you are completely surprised. Yes….I was searching for you for all these years. And sadly, your ‘father’ knew all along. That’s why he told you I was dead</strong>.” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>“He knew all along? How? Why?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..BARRELS WAS….. INFERTILE. He couldn’t have kids. He ALWAYS declared he wants to have a son, saying that your mother is the reason why his bloodline cannot be fulfilled…. When it was ACTUALLY him.</strong>” Vodka explained. THIS hit Kibiri hard. Corazon had a serious frown.</p><p> </p><p>“…. So, my mother wanted to bear a child to make him happy….?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t really remember much about your mother…. She was a doctor. She… was a wonderful woman. But she loved your ‘father’ so much. She didn’t want to ruin the marriage because Barrels was accusing her of being infertile. After some tests, she realized <strong>Barrels</strong>was the one. She wanted to make him happy, so she used me as a donor. She was also happy to have you too and make you become a doctor too.” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet. He wanted to get the information in his head about his mother’s life.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t remember much about my mother. She became <strong>missing</strong>when I was really young. But… As I grew up, I believe she is dead right?” Drake asked. Vodka slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Suicide. <strong>She hung herself.</strong>” Vodka took a swing of beer.</p><p> </p><p>Drake’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>S-Suicide!?</strong>” Drake cried. No… It can’t be….</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. It blew me away too. A nice cheerful woman who wanted a child suddenly dies?” Vodka asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s when my father knew?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He looked into your records along with me and he went ballistic, nearly beating me to death. I was unconscious and you disappeared.” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>“But even if Barrels knew Drake wasn’t his child, why would he take him?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly as a working machine…. You know how assholes like him acts.” Vodka said to Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Drake nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, he was planning to kill me by skinning me and use my Zoan devil fruit skin as money.” Drake corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“So I heard…..” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>“So you will take him back into the marines?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he will be taken back there and will be a trained soldier there. Isn’t that great?” Vodka smiled at Drake, who was looking away with confusion, worry, uncertain of everything.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was starting to feel sad that she will lose this child. However, Corazon remembered what Sengoku said: (Author’s Note: Chapter 50)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Oh god…. I knew there was something wrong here…. But DON’T SEND ANY CHILD WITH POWERFUL RARE DEVIL FRUITS INTO THE MARINES!</strong>” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Corazon swiftly stood up and just spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Hey! I-I have an idea! Why don’t you relax here for a couple of days? Drake had made some friends and it will be unfair if he leaves now!” Corazon suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka and Spiritz looked at each other. They sorta agreed to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think?</p><p>What might happen?</p><p>Why is Vodka suddenly here?</p><p>Comment for some theories....?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Keeping quiet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, STILL BORED IN THIS LOCKDOWN! But next story/chapter will be BACK IN the South Blue! Don't say I didn't warn you.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night time at Dadan’s cabin. Everyone was mostly asleep, though it was trouble to fall asleep due to Drake’s uncertain future. Commander Vodka and Vice Commander Spiritz had found a place in a small hotel to sleep in. The only ones awake were Luffy and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was standing on the cliff, where he was just staring at the moon and the starry sky….</p><p> </p><p>Luffy managed to sneak up to him, where Drake did not even flinch. In fact, he was relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“You really worry huh?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Drake….” Luffy mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry? For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For all the things that were happening to you…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be….. I just simply remember my drunk father…. That’s it. At least I have SOME memories about my mother…. You actually remind me of her.” Drake admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I do?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Well, your optimism and smiles…. Can’t remember much about her…..” Drake listed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any specific moments with her?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…..I remember that I used to eat some nice food with her. She usually buys me something from the marines…. Usually it’s a rice bowl with chicken topped on it…. She usually smiles when I eat with her all alone. My father was busy being a marine during that time….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice memory…” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Indeed…. <strong>I just can’t believe my mother.,,,, Will just commit suicide…. She seemed so cheerful the last time I saw her.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a cheerful person that anyone will love….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. I knew mom was dead but this?....<strong>It doesn’t make sense….</strong>” Drake said. He clenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“….Hey. You wanna go out with me to do secret business?” Luffy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Alright. Why not?” Drake agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Lemme get the clothes!” Luffy hopped and ran into the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the skimpy clothes and changed into them. Drake was looking away from the view as Luffy came out from the cabin, wearing a tank top and short jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! I don’t wanna wake anyone else up. They deserve to sleep.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure….” Drake said, looking away. Besides, Drake did desire<strong>to release some stress….</strong></p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>In the Goa Kingdom, especially during the nights, perverted creeps were lurking around, looking for some SOMETHING to fuck with.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Drake snuck into the kingdom and were walking around, finding the usual dark alleyway where Luffy, Ace, and Sabo usually do their secret business.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few minuted until Luffy was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let’s do this!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, please don’t hurt yourself.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She went out the alleyway for a small while as Drake was preparing his hidden machete. (He couldn’t make a lot of noise with his Dinosaur devil fruit.)</p><p> </p><p>It was silent in the dark alleyway until Drake heard Luffy from the distance saying something like ‘over here! Over here mister!’</p><p> </p><p>Drake then hid in the darkness, being silent.</p><p> </p><p>There was Luffy, still in her revealing clothes, along with a creepy fat noble man who was leering at Luffy like a disgusting predator.</p><p> </p><p>“In here little girl?” The fat predator said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! <strong>THAT’S WHERE YOU DIE HERE!</strong>” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The fat predator was shocked and surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….W-Wha-?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DRAKE CAME UP BEHIND THE FAT PREDATOR AND BRUTALLY STABBED HIS NECK.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The fat man gurgled blood. Luffy was just staring at the bloody scene. Then, the fat man collapsed and dropped dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let’s move him.” Drake said.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>With Drake’s age and strength, the two managed to move the fat man out of Goa Kingdom as they were in the deep dark woods.</p><p> </p><p>The corpse fell hard on the grass with a thump.</p><p> </p><p>Drake just simply <strong>USED HIS MACHETE TO DISMEMBER THE FAT MAN’S ARMS SO LUFFY COULD BITE CHUNKS OFF IT.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks Drake!” Luffy smiled, blood splattered on her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Drake smiled with a work sweat as he <strong>JUST KEPT GOING.</strong>This time, after putting aside the machete, he pulled out a <strong>pair of pliers and PULLED OUT THE FAT MAN’S TEETH.</strong></p><p> </p><p>A looooong moment has passed until they were done. The fat man’s dismembered corpse was buried deep in a pit along <strong>with other dismembered corpses, with features and personalities similar to the fat man.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake put the teeth in a small pouch and kept it in his pocket. Luffy had finished eating the arm until it was mostly bones.</p><p> </p><p>Then they decided to call it a day and returned back to Dadan’s cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, <strong>someone was watching without the two knowing, horrified at the sight.</strong></p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>
  <strong>HOURS LATER…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“EH~!? You already did it!?” Ace groaned in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone woke up and were busy, the children privately grouped up. Luffy and Drake told their night.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly yes, but here you go.” Drake gave the pouch full of teeth to Ace. Ace just grunted and took the teeth pouch.</p><p> </p><p>“Did anyone see you?” Sabo asked the two.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Luffy said. Drake shook his head too.</p><p> </p><p>“Did the fat bastard hurt you?” Law was worried for Luffy as he grabbed Luffy’s hands gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we can just continue….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just go back to the Goa Kingdom to sell, I guess. I have to go back there anyway….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Then you can go.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace left like it’s usual behavior.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Another disappearance?” Vodka asked a Goa Kingdom Police Officer.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. And <strong>as we reported, </strong>this isn’t the first time.” The police officer said.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka, a shaken Spiritz, and the officer were in front of a mysterious pool of red vivid blood, but no corpse.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times this happened?” Vodka asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AT LEAST THIRTY MEN</strong>disappeared within the past few days.” The officer replied.</p><p> </p><p>“But why not report to the actual marine headquarters? Why just us privately?” Vodka asked.</p><p> </p><p>The officer sweated. The background citizens were looking away nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka looked suspiciously but ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, we will find behind the causes of these disappearances….” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka and Spiritz were exchanging looks. They knew. <strong>Because SPIRITZ SAW WHO DID IT.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. South Blue Part 4: Building Army and Connected Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!! IMPLIED ASSAULT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN SOUTH BLUE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few months has passed ever since their last adventure (A.N: Chapter 69-71) and luckily, Kid, Killer, and Bonney managed to have a <strong>new crewmate</strong>!</p><p> </p><p>It was a very handsome boy (who at first, they all thought the newbie was a girl for a brief second). He calls himself <strong>Cavendish. </strong></p><p> </p><p>They found him a two months ago, on a small wondering ship with his horse companion named <strong>Farul</strong>. At first, the Sacred Fleet thought that Cavendish was a pure snobbish asshole (to be fair, he was acting all high and mighty because he was beautiful in the first few days) but they soon realized he had SOME potential to be a member of the Sacred Fleet because similar to Killer, he had slight impressive swordsman skills.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish also managed to keep the ship clean despite having Farul around, which was impressive too. In fact, it sorta made the atmosphere in the ship healthier too.  Cavendish managed to do the cleaning chores himself.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Cavendish was banished by his home country for being ‘too beautiful’…. Which to Kid thought that it was ‘bullshit’ at first but after seeing Cavendish’s face, <strong>It WAS TRUE.</strong>Well Cavendish’s beauty sorta explains it too if the other people in his home country were ‘ugly’.  Cavendish’s only friend was his horse, <strong>Farul…..</strong>The trio started to <strong>actually feel REALLY BAD him.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Cavendish knew some cooking skills, which were much more high-class dishes. But lately, Cavendish was into Killer’s cooking (mainly Aglio E Olio) or Pizza (From Bonney’s influence).</p><p> </p><p>The ship was a little cleaner but still plain, but it was amazing enough for the growing Sacred Fleet. It was more air-breathing and carefree. Even Farul was having a nice time somewhere in the ship, living in a tiny but clean room filled with hay…</p><p> </p><p>Finally, there was another island that was showing up. Honestly, everyone was fucking bored and the food was becoming scarce so there is a nice ‘checkpoint’….</p><p> </p><p>“OH THANK GOD!! FINALLY!!” Bonney cried in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, we can refill our food supply!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m fucking bored to DEATH! At least there’s something!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Language, my friends! We must prepare ourselves to a new journey!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up with your poetic shit! It’s annoying!” Kid grumbled. Yes, it was ALWAYS like this.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish frowned in annoyance too, but Killer comforted the beautiful young pirate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, he didn’t really mean it! It’s okay!” Killer said. Cavendish nodded and calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t suck up to him too much Killer! He’ll. Go to the usual bragging again!” Kid softly scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Be a little nice Kid!” Killer talked back. Kid grumbled.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The ship landed at the pier. Since it DEFINITELY didn’t look like a pirate ship (since it looked so clean for one….. and two…. They are just kids) the villagers let them in.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, this time…. It <strong>did look peaceful.</strong>All nothing bad happening. Possibly for the worst case that a bunch of asshole pirates would barge into this place.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish decided to be in the ship to take care of Farul for a while since Farul started to be starving of hay. There was a nearby farm a couple of blocks away so he can ask for it.</p><p> </p><p>Since Killer was more trained in money management (since he and Kid were from a family of merchants….), he decided to stay with Cavendish just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! So…. What ‘bout us?” Kid asked. Bonney was next to Kid, curious too.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take care of the food. I know you. But DON’T eat anything until we all get back together….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” Bonney nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The group separated in two.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After paying for the hay, Cavendish and Killer were in the ship. They already gave the hay to Farul, who was more than happy. So, Cavendish and Killer were just alone in the inner central room. The wooden plank walls were just there with a simple soft large sitting cushion.</p><p> </p><p>“I was always curious….. But what’s under your long bangs?” Cavendish kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Oh…. Um….” Killer was jittering in nervousness, gingerly touching his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“The hair could damage your eyes…. ” Cavendish tried to move Killer’s bangs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BUT KILLER REACTED BADLY.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! NONO!!</strong>” Killer cried as he batted Cavendish’s hands away in pure fear. Cavendish was surprised. It was a <strong>hard-sensitive reaction.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’m sorry. I’m not trying to hurt you, or anything-” Cavendish was nervous. Killer interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No. No. It’s not your fault. Not even Bonney knows…. It’s no one’s fault. I-I just…. <strong>I just don’t like my eyes.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Killer then saw Cavendish’s serious face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer looked away from him and was stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>“….Could I see under your bangs. For once?” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was still, but slowly turned to Cavendish…. Vulnerable. But Killer let himself be vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“Here….” Cavendish slowly moved Killer’s long blond bangs.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was COMPLETELY surprised. Killer’s eyes were <strong>very similar to Cavendish’s himself.</strong>Very pretty in fact. Complete blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…..Such beautiful eyes! You look very lovely in fact!” Cavendish smiled. Killer flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….Wow…. <strong>You are the first person other than Kid who complimented my eyes….</strong>” Killer admitted and became shy.</p><p> </p><p>“Such beauty can’t be hidden forever! It describes your inner soul! Your outer actions! The eyes are the main parts of the face that describes your personality!” Cavendish was lavishing the blonde with flirts and compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. Thanks…. You are so nice…. But-But <strong>I rather not.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Cavendish was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“…..My eyes….. <strong>It’s like a curse….</strong>People….People said that <strong>I am a girl because of it…..</strong>But I’m a boy….” Killer said. Cavendish was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“So? People say that my beauty was a curse too! But I believe beauty can help you be confident and brave! Facing through your own past fears. Accepting yourself!” Cavendish smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Facing my past….huh…” Killer said. Cavendish caught that.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen because of your eyes?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer shut his eyes tight in emotional pain. The scene can’t escape his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was on the hard dirt ground, a bunch of grown men on top of him, about to do something so so terrible…. However, the grown men sneered and were pissed off once they realized the blonde was a boy, so they decided to kill him, about to slice his throat. However, Kid managed to save Killer in time once Kid saw the whole thing (coming back from getting food by stealing), <strong>SMASHING THE GUYS HEADS UNTIL IT WAS MUSH.</strong>Kid…..Kid just <strong>WENT FULL ON RAGE. </strong>Killer was still, some of the blood splattered on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer shook his head so fast.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. But…. If you keep acting like this, being kept in fear...<strong>Those bastard tormentors will win! You shouldn’t let them get to your head!</strong>” Cavendish guessed the situation RIGHT ON.</p><p> </p><p>“….What?” Killer was surprised, touched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Those assholes would LOVE to get you in fear, even if they dropped dead. You shouldn’t let them get to your head! That’s losing identity Killer! You have a very strong <strong>beautiful</strong>heart!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…..Heh….Heh….Fahaha…” Killer giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was confused at this reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….No. No. Don’t be scared. It’s just… This is the first time <strong>someone else other than Kid encouraged me and helped me about this…..Helping me about my eyes….</strong>” Killer was softly wiping his tears with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was blushing too out of kindness. This is the first time someone kindly looks up to him about beauty….</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was becoming dusk as Kid and Bonney were carrying some boxes of food. Bonney groaned in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we there yet~~~!?” Bonney whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a pansy. You can be an adult if you want to ya’ know….” Kid pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t in front of these people, and you know it asshole!” Bonney scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Hey, you wanna hear a scary story~?” Bonney teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. Not scared.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OOOHH~~!!!</strong>No reaction…? Shit you’re tough. Okay anyway…. <strong>HAVE YOU HEARD OF…. THE YUREI??</strong>” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..No. Never heard of it.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YUREIS ARE VENGEFUL SPIRITS THAT WONDER AROUND IN THIS WORLD….. NO ONE KNOWS WHERE THEY CAME FROM….. NO ONE KNOWS WHEN THEY CAME FROM….BUT THEY LURK AROUND, UNTOUCHABLE, CAN KILL YOU WITH ONE HAND BECAUSE THEY ARE LITERALLY GHOSTS. You can’t do anything about it….. THEY HAUNT ALL OVER, WAITING FOR PREY TO BE KILLED. They are rumored to be born after being killed in a cruel and unusual death…. SWEARING REVENGE. Once they get their hands on you….. Your neck gets bent til you see BLACk, or worse….. BE SENT INTO DAMNATION!!! OOOHHH~~~!!!</strong>” Bonney teased.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a load of crap….” Kid bluntly said.</p><p> </p><p>“You DO have a heart of steel. I’m amazed.” Bonney was surprised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen??? Comment if you like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Serial Killers of Justice....?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EAST BLUE, SYRUP VILLAGE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I hate being rich….” Kaya said. Usopp turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>The two children were cleaning their blades, <strong>which were covered in blood.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“….Kaya. Don’t hate yourself too much.” Usopp comforted.</p><p> </p><p>“Many people are after me for the money. It should be the heart and values of humanity that should be after first…” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“I really feel for you…..” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No one approves of our relationship…. How heartless of them.</strong>” Kaya gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp silently agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There, behind the two children, there was a bound and gagged grown man, WHOSE THROAT WAS SLIT by Kaya.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Usopp gave Kaya the chance for some killings. So they found a potential guy. Before you ask, he was another suitor for Kaya, but a grown man marrying a small girl? Of fucking course, it will be for the money (or other perverted reasons….). Kaya was disgusted, but Usopp made Kaya hold in her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>You see, it was <strong>NOT ONLY ONE</strong>serial Killer. It was a pair.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and <strong>MERRY KNOWS what they are doing.</strong>He doesn’t bother stopping them not because of fear, because he gave up on the asshole villagers.</p><p> </p><p> The two children barged into the man’s house in the night, tied the man up and interrogated him, and slit his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m sure Miss Kibiri will NOT tolerate this man. One way or another….” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know….. I feel sorry for the ex-wife. Come on Usopp, we have to <strong>find her buried body.</strong>” Kaya said.</p><p>“Yeah. We should at least make the ex-wife have a proper burial.” Kaya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The two children went outside and went to the backyard garden.</p><p> </p><p>The grass was green, but the flowers were starting to wilt due to the neglect since the man’s Ex-Wife was gone.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hours Ago….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man was tied up as he was horrified that he was about to marry a serial killer for the money. He never knew there WERE TWO killers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>”L-LOOK! I-I-I SWEAR! I WON’T BOTHER YOU!! K-KAYA! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! I-I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU FOR THE MONEY!” The man cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kaya and Usopp was in front of the tied man. Kaya was unfazed and was frowning. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a lie.” Usopp said. Usopp had sensitive hearing and ironically could tell if someone was bullshitting….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..<strong>Is that what you said to your ex-wife, who was depressed and infertile, BEFORE YOU KILLED HER?</strong>” Kaya asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man was still.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“E-EVERYONE KNOWS ME! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER-!!! SHE JUST RAN AWAY!” The man cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>THAT’S A LIE TOO.</strong>” Usopp had a deadpanned face. Kaya gagged the man.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“YOU DO NOT VALUE LIFE. ESPECIALLY FOR THAT POOR WOMAN.” Kaya gritted her teeth and <strong>SWIFTLY CUT THE MAN’S THROAT. BLOOD SPLATTERING EVERYWHERE. NO SCREAMS OF HELP.</strong></em>
</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Since Usopp was VERY sensitive, he easily felt some uneasy balance on the patch of grass.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s here…..” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Poor her. She deserved better than being with the man….” Kaya had a forlorn face.</p><p>Kaya found some shovels from the man’s shed, so the two worked on it.</p><p> </p><p>While digging, Usopp decided to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya….. <strong>do you believe in reincarnation?</strong>” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Reincarnation? Not truly sure…” Kaya hesitantly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom gave me her own story of reincarnation before she died…..<strong>If someone acts like her for a long while…. Then the spirit of the deceased will take over.</strong>” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>You believe your mother’s spirit will return if you act like her</strong>?” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Indeed</strong>.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Usopp….” Kaya felt sad. Then Kaya felt something stop the shovels.</p><p> </p><p>After digging at least seven feet down, <strong>there was the poor ex-wife’s body, at the verge of decomposing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I pray for your soul…..” Usopp said to the body. Kaya closed her eyes, saying her prayers for the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Usopp and Kaya were walking back on the dirt road. Preparing to go back into the mansion without any traces of blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why we just aim at the throat and nowhere else?” Usopp asked Kaya.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya nodded with a calm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It’s punishment for the people who don’t value life as they think about what they have done in slow pain….” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“That is true. You are learning.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“But as being a medical doctor in the future, the neck is one of the delicate and vital spots of the human body. It has some important blood vessels…” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. I’m happy you are trying to be a doctor Kaya.” Usopp smiled. Kaya smiled from Usopp’s approval of her.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp just looked back onto the road. Until he saw something….</p><p> </p><p>No….. someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Who’s that?” Kaya saw the figure too.</p><p> </p><p>It was a while until the figure was in clear view.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was a young girl nearly the same age to both Usopp and Kaya…. with bright pink hair but with a couple of black streaks. She dressed up like a pure gothic teenager…. Long black boots, black leather gloves, and a short black skirt….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl had sunglasses on her, holding a gladius-type sword with a badass pose. She was chewing purple gum and looked like she had a <strong>VERY TOUGH AND DANGEROUS attitude.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Hello?” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya. Be careful.” Usopp warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Her stance…. It’s like she WAS WAITING FOR US.</strong>” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya frowned and was prepared to fight to…. Despite her beginner moves.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right you little shits. My teacher is impressed at your skills. <strong>She wants to talk to you.</strong>” The girl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Your teacher?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She wanna talk to you. Now don’t resist or ELSE.” The gothic girl threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. Alright. I-I am just appalled by your attitude Miss….?” Usopp was trying to be polite.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>REBECCA.</strong>” The gothic girl said her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Rebecca. Alright. I know you want us to follow you based on your teachers’ orders…. <strong>But WHY us?</strong>” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It could have been anyone else….” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a croaking woman’s voice <strong>JUST RIGHT BEHIND THEM.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BECAUSE….. YOUR IDEALS AND RAINS OF JUSTICE HAVE REACHED TO ME.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Kaya and Usopp screamed and swiftly turned around.</p><p> </p><p>It was a blond yet dirty haired woman with a <strong>dirty ragged white short-sleeved dress. SHE JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. NOT EVEN USOPP HEARD HER NEAR-!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>“You might be wondering why you couldn’t hear me…..” The dirty woman said. Usopp was surprised that she already knows about Usopp’s sensitive hearing.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca went in front of the teacher, right next to Usopp and Kaya, kneeling down to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me teacher. I was rude to our future new students.” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“Future students?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yes. You can decline if you want to…. You will forget our faces….</strong>” The dirty woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Usopp soon calmed down in a second.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>My name is MINAKO. <em><span class="u">I AM A YUREI….</span></em></strong>” The ragged woman introduced herself. Usopp heard of yureis before.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A vengeful spirit?</strong>” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you are not scared of my species….” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. No. We understand how Yurei’s are created….. We heard horror stories about you but we feel bad for you….” Kaya calmed down too.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then…. <strong>What do you say to be one of my students? To learn to control and IMPROVE your skills GREATLY? To be useful for your future friends?</strong>” Minako asked. Usopp was surprised that Minako was aware of Luffy….</p><p> </p><p>“……Alright…. But can you show us your skills first?” Usopp asked Minako and Rebecca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not OWN this outfit/drawing.... But Rebecca's gothic outfit is similar to this link.....<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/cherrysdesigns/art/closed-24H-AUCTION-Outfit-Adopt-949-790568866</p><p>So what do you think will happen??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A HARD BATTLE! I'm warning you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FOOSHA VILAGE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was the day where Marine Commander Vodka and Vice Commander Spiritz has to leave to report to the marine base.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for Drake to make the decision….</p><p> </p><p>He was very hesitant, and everyone couldn’t blame him.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Vodka wanted to privately talk to Drake in the marine ship. Drake agreed as long as the ship doesn’t leave without Drake’s consent.</p><p> </p><p>When Drake and Vodka went on the marine ship, the remaining children were genuinely worried and sad that they will miss Drake. Corazon and Kibiri were curious when Spiritz was guarding the entrance of the ship, not letting them on the ship. Corazon decided to call Sengoku just in case, so he went to a separate area with Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think kid? You want to go to the marines?” Vodka asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….What about my other friends?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares about them? Any child can join the marines anyway.” Vodka took a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you just mocking them?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I did not.” Vodka lied.</p><p> </p><p>Drake’s eyes were turning to rage despite his quiet, polite attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I really dream of becoming a marine. I REALLY DO. But after everything, I want to know of a perfect childhood that <strong>I never had….</strong>I was thinking for a while. A little girl managed to reach into my heart that I first consider as a sister that I never have…. <strong>I’ve decided to stay here</strong>….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of some little girl?” Vodka asked, slowly revealing some certain characteristic….</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not JUST ANY little girl…. She made me open my eyes that I have to escape my father’s wrath.” Drake glared.</p><p> </p><p>“The man who abused you wasn’t even your father….. With the marines’ help, you can forget your past.” Vodka pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Does blood REALLY matter to you? And how will the marines help me forget my past? My past helped me to learn my own behavior and decisions with the help of my friends.” Drake pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Commander Vodka sighed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a deep feeling that you will decline the offer.” Vodka said. <strong>He then SUDDENLY TOOK OUT A SMALL PISTOL AND FIRED AT DRAKE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">BANG!!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The gunshot echoed throughout the marine ship.</p><p> </p><p>The children and Vice Commander Spiritz obviously heard the noise.</p><p> </p><p>When the children reacted and worried for Drake, <strong>Spirits took out her pistol as well and pointed at them.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“DON’T MOVE!!!”</strong>Spiritz barked.</p><p> </p><p>“GOD DAMMNIT! <strong>I FUCKING KNEW IT!</strong>” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys were after Drake for ANOTHER reason wasn’t it!?” Law glared.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know about your secret night activities!” Spiritz yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>The children were quiet and gritted their teeth. So someone WAS watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Couldn’t you appreciate at least <strong>we killed off the scum from this place!?</strong>” Ace spat back.</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly think that Vodka and I wouldn’t know that? We planned to kill of two birds in one stone.” Spiritz said.</p><p> </p><p>“What…?” The children whispered in horror.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Drake was still, <strong>but a burning pain was growing at his hip.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake grunted in pain and collapsed on his knees. Vodka still pointed his pistol at Drake with an emotionless look.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Commander…..?” Drake was moaning in so much pain and was even hurt more by this sudden action.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Drake, <strong>I’m so sorry but you left me no choice…. But you have to go to the marines NO MATTER WHAT. YOUR DEVIL FRUIT AND SKIN are very valuable.</strong>” Vodka revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What….?” Drake had a completely hurt face.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t act like the victim <strong>when you are killing pedophiles for money along with your friends. It’s useless.</strong>” Vodka remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But why….?” Drake whined in pain, he could feel the blood pooling out from a single wound. It was DEFINITELY a sea stone bullet. Drake stumbled, trying to look for fire or a burning object.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you honestly think that <strong>drunk dumb fucking asshole was the guy who planned everything about selling your skin? It was originally MY IDEA. HE JUST STOLE IT.</strong>” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU…. YOU…. SICK PIECE OF SHIT!!! YOU WERE LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME!!</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no. <strong>I wasn’t lying about the WHOLE thing you know. You know, your mother committing suicide and how you are my BIOLOGICAL SON….</strong>” Vodka was waving off.</p><p> </p><p>“If THAT PART is true…..WHY <strong>DID </strong>MY MOTHER COMMITED SUICIDE<strong>!?</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Barrels was at first suspecting that your mother couldn’t have a child but I gotta give it to him. He wasn’t that stupid a long time ago. He forced your mother to test him and he found out. <strong>And so… He, ALONG WITH THE GRANDPARENTS FROM YOUR MOTHER’S SIDE, DECIDED to sell her body to me to conceive a child against her will. AND HEY, THEY LOVED TO WATCH to make sure. Yeah you heard me! Your mother’s parents sold her off and watched me DOING IT with her. Of course, she was pregnant with you and was happy with you for a while, but I started bugging her about seeing you. She said no. </strong>But years later, the whole family was starting to lose money, so they decided to <strong>sell you off by using a devil fruit.</strong>Your mother was a fighter but she knew she had NOWHERE to go since everyone in her family betrayed her. <strong>Crazy bitch tried to smother you in your sleep to make you avoid your fate</strong>but we stopped her and called the other marines on her. <strong>SHE REALLY HAD NOWHERE TO GO.</strong>Before we even laid a finger on her, she did have the balls to hang herself. Sadly, Barrels was much of a pussy to kill a toddler so he just took you and thought time will pay off, <strong>when it was MY fucking idea to kill you off as an infant.</strong>” Vodka revealed his true nature.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SO, YOU ALL DECIDED TO KILL ME FOR THE MONEY!! YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER!! I LOOKED UP TO YOUR FAMILY!! MY FATHER!!!</strong>” Drake cried. The pain was really burning.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least you have the balls to murder the pedophiles right? At least I can take the credit and get EVEN MORE PROFIT once I <strong>KILL</strong>you off and your little girl.” Vodka said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then stumbled slowly into the nearby kitchen and found a recently boiling pot on the stove. He immediately took the burning metal pot and PRESSED it on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>FUCK YOU!!! EVERY SINGLE DROP OF MY BLOOD WILL ALWAYS BE LOYAL TO MY LAST STRING OF LIVING!! MY FRIENDS!!</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka shot at Drake again but this time, Drake dodged the bullet as Drake’s human skin IMMEDIATELY turned into a reptilian skin hard-green scales with claws. Luckily the bullet went through Drake so there was no weakness now.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then <strong>ran towards Vodka AND WAS BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM IN A PURE FUCKING RAGE.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“YOU PIECE OF FUCK FUCKING SHIT!! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!!!!!” </strong>Drake YELLED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS as blood was forming on his fist.</p><p> </p><p>Vodka’s legs were free though and KNEELED at Drake’s wound. Drake froze in the SUDDEN STING OF PURE PAIN. Then Vodka, kicked Drake in the stomach as Drake stumbled back hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You are just like your mother. <strong>DISOBEDIENT AND REBELLIOUS! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE NOT FOLLOWING THE DRAKE BLOODLINE!</strong>” Vodka spat out some blood, as his nose was completely destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH GEE!! I FUCKING WONDER WHY!?</strong>” Drake sarcastically mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“They ALWAYS never approved of her<strong>. Even her job as a DOCTOR</strong>because doctors know their position and place! Even your own grandparents!” Vodka mocked back. He fired another bullet at Drake, but Drake ducked. Drake grabbed a metal pan that was knocked on the floor and USED IT to WHACK Vodka’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“SO, you all <strong>HATED MY MOTHER FOR BEING SMARTER THAN YOU HUH!?</strong>” Drake yelled. Vodka punched Drake RIGHT IN THE FACE. Drake’s small body for a nineteen year old flew hard onto the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“OH BUT LOOK AT YA’! <strong>YOUR RAGE! YOUR ANGER! YOUR GOALS! YOU ARE DESTINED TO BECOME A DRAKE! YOU ARE STARTING TO RESEMBLE ME MORE THAN YOUR MOTHER! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!</strong>” Vodka yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">I AM FUCKING NOTHING LIKE YOU!</span></em>I AM NOTHING LIKE THE DRAKE FAMILY NOW!!</strong>” Drake yelled as he grabbed a wine bottle nearby <strong>AND WHACKED VODKA’S HEAD WITH IT THIS TIME.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AND YOU KNOW WHY I AM NOT USING MUCH OF MY ABILITIES!? <em><span class="u">BECAUSE YOU AREN’T FUCKING WORTH IT!!!</span></em></strong>” Drake yelled as HE WHACKED the wine bottle <strong>SO MANY TIMES UNTIL VODKA’S head was like MUSHED RED PUDDING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake was breathing hard and sat down on the puddle of blood. Drake then slowly stood up and declared to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>From now on….. The Drake bloodline will be REFORMED…. FOR FUCKING GOOD….</strong>”</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Spiritz was firing multiple bullets at the children in fear and desperation to become a much higher rank once she can take the credit for what the children was secretly doing.</p><p> </p><p>The children were easily dodging it as more villagers were starting to panic and wonder WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON.</p><p> </p><p>Spiritz knew that the children were trained and smart. So she decided to use another option.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She pointed a gun at an innocent bystander, at of all people MAKINO, who reacted in horror.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“MAKINO!!” Luffy reacted HARD and was about to use her CONQUEROR’S HAKI but she was worried how the villagers will react. FUCK IT! SHE HAS TO-</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Spiritz did not expect a <strong>SILENT SWINGING RIFLE HITTING AT THE BACK OF HER HEAD HARD THAT SHE LANDED ON THE HARD GROUND, unfortunately was very fatal and pathetic end for a vice commander.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon used his devil fruit ability to be quiet and snuck up to her. Kibiri was wheeling her way in too with a panicked face.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon realized what he had done. He…… He had not much of a reaction, especially what Spiritz had tried to do…..</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san!” Law was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m sorry we took time!</strong>” Corazon panted.</p><p> </p><p>“We figured it out! <strong>These marines were never here based on orders.</strong>Sengoku told us!” Kibiri was putting her palms on Luffy and Law’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers were shocked on what a MARINE JUST TRIED TO DO.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! DRAKE! What about Drake!?” Luffy cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Woop Slap, who was next to a shaken Makino, saw a bloody injured boy stumbling out of the marine ship. He alerted the doctors in Foosha Village as Law ran up and tried his best to heal the injuries….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was a dark turn...... But haha! Pretty ironic and karmic that Vodka was killed by an alcoholic beverage! What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. SOUTH BLUE PART 5: A Sad Confession but a hopeful one...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN SOUTH BLUE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was night time on the pier. The group still stayed at the normal island (Author’s note: Chapter 77) after doing some chores for a future journey. They REALLY NEEDED a rest after everything they went through. Most islands they went through had political and physical problems so that was over with for a loooong while.</p><p> </p><p>However, Cavendish just couldn’t sleep and felt a little nauseous. He fucked up. He fucked up bad…..</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOURS AGO……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After having a nice sweet conversation and helping about Killer’s long bangs, they were still in the central room, talking happily about their interests, favorite foods, hell, even secret hobbies.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was going on for days…then weeks when the two had some time alone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, Cavendish decided to help with Killer’s hair. Cavendish found a hairband and tied up Killer’s bangs so that the eyes were in full view. Killer was visibly hesitant and completely shy…As if Killer completely changed into a different person. But Killer still preferred to keep his eyes covered when it comes to other people. It came to the point Killer only showed his eyes to Cavendish.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However, Killer’s confidence with his eyes slowly started. Sometimes, he forgot to take off the hairband and his eyes were accidentally shown to either Kid or Bonney.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Bonney first time saw it, it was during dusting some furniture in the ship. Bonney was completely <strong>FLUSHED and AMAZED at Killer’s beautiful eyes.</strong>It was funny how Bonney said it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Something like…..“HOLY SHIT!!! YOU’RE SO HANDSOME! LIKE…. AN ACTUAL SUPERSTAR!! <strong>You are actually rivalling against Cavendish’s beauty!</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer was completely shy of those comments at first, but soon on, he got used to it. Smiling and blushing but still being modest. He just answers something like: “Oh well…. I’m sure I am NOWHERE compared to Cavendish…..”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cavendish could see why Killer would like his bangs covering his eyes. Not only because of the trauma but it’s because that it can COMPLETELY DISTRACT EVERYONE.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For example, Killer was busy finding some food to cook in the markets one day but, he forgot his hairband….. When people saw him, <strong>they were COMPLETELY ENAMOURED BY HIS EYES</strong>. Hell, EVEN MEN were amazed and blushing at it. Poor Killer was completely embarrassed as he ran back to the ship crying, everyone in the market just stared with wide eyes, a red face, and a relieved smile...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Another example was when Kid was just staring at Killer with a flushed face <strong>FOR AT LEAST A FUCKING HOUR</strong>until Cavendish called Kid out to keep scrubbing the floors. Killer was embarrassed again and couldn’t come out of the kitchen cabinet after that. But Kid managed to talk Killer out of it, and they were great friends again, even with the eyes revealing. Apparently, Kid haven’t seen Killer’s eyes for a LONG while, so it was understandable why Kid was acting that way.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid, Bonney, and Cavendish possibly thought that maybe it could be a WONDERFUL and USEFUL weapon to do…. But they all decided not to do that since it was cruel to Killer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cavendish was starting to be attracted to Killer for a while. Hell, ever since he joined the Sacred Fleet, he was interested in Killer. Possibly because Killer was like one of the kindest and modest guys Cavendish had talked to. Not only that, they both cared about hygiene.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Only problem Cavendish faced was if they shared the same sexuality…..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One day, Cavendish and Killer were alone in the same room where they first discussed about Killer’s bangs. Cavendish was telling his own stories of how he excelled in swordsmanship (though Cavendish admitted that Killer was better at his sickles) …. Cavendish was actually happy that there was someone who was willing to listen to his stories….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It. It just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The simple kiss. A simple action that could change both of their lives forever. Killer was still, eyes widening.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cavendish started to panic when he realized Killer didn’t kiss back. Killer was still in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Cavendish pulled back, Killer gingerly touched his own lips as if the lips were on fire. Cavendish bolted. Killer tried to stop Cavendish, but it was too late.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It has been hours since that incident….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____________________________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was staring down at the ocean from the ship. He felt like he was going to die in a terrible death. It was the worst feeling. Never he had ever faced true rejection or awkwardness before.</p><p> </p><p>It was the worst.</p><p> </p><p>However, he heard someone walking up to him. It was Killer, who had his bangs covering his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Um…. I see that your hair is a little mess…. Want me to tie it up for you?” Killer awkwardly giggled. Cavendish noticed the winds messed up his hair and he didn’t even realize. Cavendish, too, was sensitive about his hair being straight and clean. Now it was all ragged and messy.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish didn’t know what to say. But Killer sighed and fessed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. I’m REALLY <strong>REALLY sorry.</strong>I…. I gotta admit it was very unexpected but….. I had a long thinking.” Killer said. He proceeded to tie up Cavendish’s hair with a stylistic ponytail (A.N: Check end notes for what it looks like if you want).</p><p> </p><p>“……Are you….. Into guys too?” Cavendish had the courage to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?..... Oh um…. Actually yeah. I am…. It’s just…. I am pretty sure I’m not really good in having a partner or something….. I just… knew about myself but….. I have doubts if I can keep it up.” Killer honestly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when, honestly?” Cavendish was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Honestly…. Not sure.” Killer felt like he was telling the truth. But at the same time, there was those times when he was drunk with Kid (Chapter 70-71)…. But Killer decided not to say about THAT…..</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…. I know that feeling…..” Cavendish looked at the clouds and the moon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Killer was curious.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MY BEAUTIFUL LOOKS WEREN’T THE ONLY REASON WHY I WAS EXILED…..</strong>” Cavendish confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Killer frowned… He knew where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not like the country was truly being homophobic about it…. It’s just…. <strong>The country wanted a positive image for a growing population…. My parents fully supported my sexuality….</strong>” Cavendish said. This caught Killer off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>My country’s population is slowly declining…. Less babies and more elderly…. But it came to the point that the birth rate was nearly ZERO…. It came to the point that the country was DESPERATE to improvise with advertising sexuality. Sadly it didn’t work well…. My father is a king but he is also a VERY smart doctor for a reason. But in fact, his work and studies also made ME the ONLY child in royalty. My mother was desperate for other siblings…. But it didn’t really work out.</strong>” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like <strong>work and economics</strong>is the main priority in the country….” Killer said, trying to untangle the beautiful blonde’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It was <strong>for generations….</strong>People believed that children are a pain….. That was the terrible mistake…. It slowly boiled up. <strong>Suicide rates were skyrocketing…. </strong>The elderly started to commit suicide after realizing what they have truly done…. <strong>Even MANY childless couples (by decision) did a mass suicide as a symbol for regret…..</strong>I was shaken when I saw a couple of those things ….. It changed my personality….. The country had no problems about people who were homosexuals or etcetera. The country was facing a problem with no kids. <strong>There were forced arrangement marriages but THAT NEVER WORKED.</strong>LITERALLY all of the younger generations had no interest of having a child thanks to the older generations’ influence…. Men or Women….” Cavendish had dull eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no….” Killer was genuinely worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. My father is <strong>not really the one in control after all of this. It was a certain council of people with high classes and the militant forces…. </strong>My parents are loving parents. They made me focus on being an honorable and beautiful prince and let me have a wonderful individual life. They helped me have a friend. Farul the horse. I loved talking to him…. I just noticed my sexuality, <strong>both men AND women…</strong>But my parents loved me no matter what… It was a while that the <strong>council</strong>figured it out about my sexuality. <strong>I was soooo beautiful that ALMOST ALL WOMEN fell for me.</strong>But it came with a price. I <strong>didn’t find out until I got exiled…..</strong>Many women was in love with me so they <strong>broke up with their husbands or partners….. <em><span class="u">THOSE POOR HEARTBROKEN PEOPLE…… I…. I…. I KILLED THEM….. THEY KILLED THEMSELVES BECAUSE OF ME!!</span></em>! THEY… TH-They… I DIDN’T MEAN FOR ANY OF THAT TO HAPPEN……</strong>” Cavendish started to crack and was tearing up. Shaking. Killer was saddened at the reveal. He hugged him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault…. It wasn’t…. It’s not like you wanted any of them to be truly attached to you…..” Killer tried his best to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was silent for a while but kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>“…….. You may be right. I wasn’t into those women at all…. I was just acting all high and mighty….. But I knew they were mostly after the high status and money from marrying me. But I was trying to show them that looks, and status did not matter it was the personality…. They didn’t listen. Since many men committed suicide out of heartbreak…. <strong>The council decided despite my parents’ objections. It is true. My looks were the main reason for my exile….</strong>.” Cavendish admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. What about your sexuality….?” Killer hesitantly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..The council also realized that despite all the pretty women I was attracting…. <strong>I have a complete no interest for them. So they theorized. </strong>They ARE right in a way, but as I said, I declined those women since they were after only my looks, wealth, and status. They feared that my sexuality will also influence the remaining men in the country. They told me to <strong>‘get the fuck out of this country. You are ruining the population and will be a negative influence.’</strong>” Cavendish was mimicking the council members’ words.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents at least tried to stop you?” Killer slowly asked in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I could see the pained and tears on their faces….. As I left with Farul, my mother and father were crying hard, but the militant forces were holding them back….. At least they loved me SO MUCH and tried to stop me….</strong>” Cavendish frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Killer swiftly stood up in a rage.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL!? That’s UNFAIR! The council treated you SO BAD and threw you and your friend away like trash in front of your parents’ EYES! I know you Cavendish! I know you are a kind person! It wasn’t your fault! NONE OF IT WAS!!” Killer yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was surprised at the outburst. He softly smiled. Despite the long bangs, Cavendish could imagine the angry beautiful eyes through the hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the first person other than Farul who was standing by my side…. I really like you.” Cavendish confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was fidgety hearing that and blushed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Then……Should we….. Should we give this whole thing a try then….?” Cavendish asked Killer out.</p><p> </p><p>Killer gave it a thought. It wouldn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Okay!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy fuck..... I had a hard time writing this.... But by trying my best not to cry. Now I am feeling very conflicted about Kid/Killer or Cavendish/Killer for this side story arc..... How do you feel about all of this?</p><p>For Cavendish's hair style first go to this image (again, don’t own) link:<br/>https://i.pinimg.com/564x/72/67/81/7267812cee6dadac5b5deadc02530bee.jpg</p><p>And look at Number 2</p><p> </p><p>Fun time!! Which chapters were your favorite and why?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Having a 'talk' with your voices of reasonings.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Some verbal demeaning verbal abuse..... But from a child to an adult....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EAST BLUE……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was sitting in front of Drake, who was covered in bandages and was lying on a hospital bed. Drake was just knitting a scarf so that Luffy won’t feel too cold. Law was next to Luffy too, he was worried about Drake, but he sorta didn’t like how Drake was getting more closer to Luffy more.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great you are getting better!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Drake smiled too.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed…..” Drake droned off, wondering about something.</p><p> </p><p>“….So what will you do now?” Law asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure….. I am free from a tarnished bloodline. I want to reform it. Make every single drop of the blood loyal to the most tortured soul…. To a little sister.” Drake looked at Luffy with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Drake nodded and patted Luffy’s head. Drake still continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I do want to be a high ranking marine….. But I want to know what having a childhood is like. Make myself know what my own mother hoped for me…” Drake admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So you wanna stay with us?” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe in later years I might leave to fulfill my goals, but you taught me some ways to escape from the dirtied bloodline.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Luffy smiled sweetly. Drake had a relieved smile.</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The marines (under actual orders) came to Foosha Village to carry Vodka and Spiritz’s corpses and ship. They apologized to the villagers for their inconvenience, especially to poor Makino who was claiming that a Vice Commander tried to KILL A BUNCH OF KIDS and her.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Vodka NEVER told any marines about Drake’s devil fruit (possibly due to the cruelty and the crimes) so the marines were never after the children, who were acting innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was being asked by a marine captain on the pier. Kibiri, Ace, and Sabo were peeking to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“Horribly tragic. But that boy has a good potential to fight back….” The marine captain was referring to Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I figured it out at the last moment after calling Sengoku.” Corazon took a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…. Now that is taken care of. We can return to the headquarters. Good work protecting the citizens, Commander.” The captain waved.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave it up to you Captain.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. One more question.” The captain turned before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Corazon looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ARE THERE ANY CHILDREN WITH DEVIL FRUIT POWERS IN THIS VILLAGE?</strong>” The captain asked.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon glared, but lied.</p><p> </p><p>“…….No. <strong>Not that I know of.</strong>” Corazon said. Corazon knows that Sengoku privately keeps things about himself. Even information about Law and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>The captain nodded and silently left, buying Corazon’s lies. Corazon was, in fact, surprised about the captain SUDDENLY asking about kids with powers. Suspicious. SUSPICIOUS INDEED.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon secretly thanked Sengoku for warning him.</p><p> </p><p>It was moments before everything went back to normal again.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was alone on the pier, sighing. Kibiri, Ace, and Sabo went up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosi…. How was it?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Bah. Just wanted a witness….. Told them everything….” Corazon told the half-truth. Corazon then did the nice, usual smile he always does.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then! Should we go back to the doctor’s office?” Corazon asked.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was happy that everything was going back to normal. In a way. Luckily no one realizes what the children were actually doing at nighttime to get money so they can still continue.</p><p> </p><p>However, Luffy slowly misses her grandfather, who wasn’t showing up as frequent as usual… Luffy was worried, but it looked like no one was worried that much. Even Makino. So maybe Garp’s work was more frequent lately.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was dark at the mental hospital. No matter where. No one really gave a shit about the poor marines who were suffering mental breakdowns just like Garp, who was in a small room with just a poorly quality bed.</p><p> </p><p>Being in here sucks than what Garp would have expected. The patients were all equal no matter what status they are.</p><p> </p><p>Garp remembered, at least, why he was in here. After Seibou and Makino told him about Luffy’s appointment (A.N: Chapter 20)…. Garp completely lost it. He <strong>wanted to believe that Luffy was LYING but he could tell it wasn’t….</strong>First Luffy was MORE POWERFUL than Garp had expected but now it was how Luffy was going all by herself without Garp’s help.</p><p> </p><p>Garp wanted to be proud of Luffy for how strong she became….<strong>BUT HE CAN’T. DEEP DOWN, HE KNEW HE CAN’T. </strong>He was even more ballistic on how Luffy might have possibly gotten her powers and Haki and were using it for horrible reasons….</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t hide his breakdown so he was sent to the mental hospital…..</p><p> </p><p>But Gar started to understand why some fallen soldiers were here and why most considered quitting….. It was insane….</p><p> </p><p>Many soldiers had fought hard and lost limbs for their families…. Only for their families to betray them and throw them away like trash due to a bother of having a ‘disability’….. That’s <strong>MOST </strong>cases. Wives cheating on them due to neglect. How the fallen soldiers’ OWN CHILDREN don’t even acknowledge or recognize them as their father due to being away at the headquarters….. Garp REALLY felt ashamed that he recognized some of the fallen soldiers were from <strong>HIS OWN</strong>….. That Garp never realized about his soldiers’ sufferings….</p><p> </p><p>Garp really valued family…. He really did….. He wanted to go back to see his grandchildren. He felt like cracking up for the first time in his life….</p><p> </p><p>This place was <strong>NO FUCKING BETTER.</strong>Garp learned it the hard way. It wasn’t long before Garp realized the food served to him <strong>were filled with sedatives and depressants. Any medicine that can make Garp lose muscle and any will to move.</strong>It was too late. Garp couldn’t bother feeling the will to fight anymore…… But at least Garp’s brain could acknowledge the surroundings….</p><p> </p><p>Everything was soundproof so no one could hear ‘bothersome’ screams of help. So Garp’s trapped…..</p><p> </p><p>It was dark….. Possibly night time….. Garp was just looking at a blank white metal wall….. Sitting on top of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Then…. Garp heard a voice. This voice again….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I honestly CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU AND SENGOKU WORK for these FUCKING PEOPLE.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Garp turned around to see who was in the room. No one. It’s a small square room with only a bed so Garp will know if someone is there…..</p><p> </p><p>This voice…. This child voice….. <strong>It sounded too FAMILIAR too… But it wasn’t Luffy NOR Ace…</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You are SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS SHITHEAD. You know that. THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR BEING TOO naive.</strong>” The voice continued to verbally abuse Garp.</p><p> </p><p>Garp just couldn’t be patient about this. He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHO THE FUCK IS THIS!? WHO’S TALKING TO ME!?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..You GOTTA be fucking kidding me. After all the pills you popped from these quack doctors and the isolation you don’t even recognize who this is!?</strong>” The voice laughed mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Garp then felt the voice was a LOT closer. To his left. He turned <strong>AND HIS HEART COMPLETELY SANK.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It was an eight-year old boy with black spiky hair. He had a scar on his left side of the face. The familiar ragged tank-top and tiny bandages that a normal boy might have…..</p><p> </p><p>“No. No….” Garp realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That’s right you dumb living piece of FUCK. <em><span class="u">I AM YOU….</span></em></strong>” The boy said. Garp slowly laughed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god…. The medicine’s getting me…. Haha…. No. No. YOU ARE NOT REAL.” Garp muttered and walked around. This is the first time he had this conversation….. The previous times were the voice calling him horrible names so many times at night…..</p><p> </p><p>Worse, there was a new voice…. Something Garp recognized also….</p><p> </p><p>“Is it? You don’t feel the side effects after eating the food for a while today…..”</p><p> </p><p>Garp looked to his right and saw a nine-year old boy with a familiar black afro with a white karate outfit.</p><p> </p><p>It was a younger Sengoku, who was looking at Garp with a raised eyebrow. The young Sengoku frowned and had a face of nothing but PURE disappointment at Garp. Young Sengoku sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, <strong>your family has A LOT MORE brains than you.</strong>You had <strong>A CHANCE</strong>to resign….. YOU HAD <strong>A FEELING….</strong>Your rebelling son, <strong>DRAGON</strong>, was trying to talk sense into you. And <strong>you would rather have your job than your OWN FAMILY.</strong>You DIDN’T LISTEN.” The child-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT REAL….” Garp whined.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS SHITHEAD! YOU WILL BE YOUR GRANDCHILDRENS’ FUCKING LAUGHING STOCK!!! JUST TALK TO US WOULD YA’!?</strong>” The child-Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the HELL should I listen to you!?” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can you see us? Why can you hear us? I am not sure myself. Even you too. But I saw your face when you saw your younger self….” Child-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YEAH. YOU NEARLY SHIT YOURSELF.</strong>” Child-Garp laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Garp wanted to punch the two but he realized it was useless, his muscles are not listening, and they aren’t <strong>real.</strong>Just hallucinations.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck do you want?” Garp weakly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What the fuck do YOU think dumbass!? HONESTLY, YOUR OWN PARENTS WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU ARE EVEN <em><span class="u">BORN LIKE THIS!</span></em>WHAT WILL THEY SAY ABOUT YOU, EVEN NOW AS FUCKING GHOSTS IN HEAVEN!?</strong>” Child-Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>Wow…. Those ARE SOME demeaning words…..</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to be strong in this shithole you know!” Garp yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>He didn’t mean here. He’s saying about your choices BEFORE. How you became a Vice Admiral… EVERYTHING before you ended up here.</strong>” Child-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Everything?” Garp was shocked hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YEAH. FUCKING EVERYTHING!</strong>” Child-Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Garp was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What!? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YA? HAH!? YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU OUT OF IT!?</strong>” Child-Garp was really fuming that his face was red. Child-Sengoku put a shoulder on the hot headed kid to calm Child-Garp down.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. You might be wondering… <strong>Why are you here? Why are the marines having hopes to have your granddaughter? Why are the marines having hopes that SOMEDAY she will eat a devil fruit? Which well- Now, she IS…. Why are you trying your best to protect her from the marines? Why DID you want Luffy to become a marine? And that’s just this RECENT time…. I’m not done. Why did your MOTHER was completely against you joining this place? HOW were you inspired to join this place?.... Why did Dragon leave this place for good? The list goes on and on and on….</strong>” Child-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was tired hearing this. He put a pillow over his ears to block out the noise until he slept…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen? Comments?</p><p>FUN ACTIVITY!</p><p>Try your best in the comments (if you want) to analyze what was going on with Garp and what the conversations were about?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Late Reunion Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was sleeping in Dadan’s cabin. It was a little quiet, and even the children decided their little business will be in a huge break for now…</p><p>Corazon and Kibiri were just sleeping, as Kibiri was cuddling on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>However, suddenly, Corazon’s marine den-den mushi rang right next to Corazon’s head. Corazon easily woke up due to the loud noise and picked it up, hiding his annoyance and anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Corazon answered. Kibiri slowly woke up to.</p><p> </p><p>There was a familiar voice that Corazon and Kibiri were surprised to hear, in a happy way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. It’s been a while Rosinante….”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SMOKER!?</strong>” Corazon and Kibiri almost yelled out loud but kept their voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s me.” Smoker said through the den-den mushi, as the snail did Smoker’s smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“AH~!! Smoker! It’s been a while!!” Kibiri smiled and clapped her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“How many years has it been!?” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Too many to count…. But I’m surprised that I heard from some captains that you were in East Blue.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah…. I’m in charge in some islands over here….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…. actually impressive. I <strong>KNEW</strong>that you had very good potential. Hell, back then when you were young, <strong>you were so creepy and quiet….</strong>” Smoker joked.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon frowned but brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! So I heard from Belle-mere that you and Hina became a commander rank like me….. (A.N: Chapter 12)” Corazon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Wait- YOU MET BELLE-MERE!? Well actually I’m not THAT surprised since she lives in the East Blue. How is she. I haven’t seen her since she quit. I was only talking to her by phone.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, she is <strong>still</strong>a rebelling asshole but she is great! Two beautiful girls. She will be a great mother. <strong>We stopped a marine captain that was ordering a bunch of pirates to kill her and everyone in the village.</strong>(A.N: Chapter 13)” Corazon admitted. Kibiri giggled with a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Still strict to her like usual. And yeah, I heard that Captain Nezumi was arrested. I wanted to call you about it, but I was really busy back then….” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad you called in the middle of the night!” Corazon said with sarcasm and genuine happiness at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well about that….. I also called you with another reason….” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri looked serious.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about a certain village. <strong>Missing people reports are RISING in there….</strong>” Smoker explained.</p><p> </p><p>“A village?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, It’s at an island very close by Goa Kingdom…. It’s called <strong>Shimotsuki Village.</strong>Many people started to become missing. The higher officials decided to make you investigate after you saved a kidnapping victim (A.N: Chapter 31) and that you took down corrupt soldiers (Chapter 78).” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting….. How long were those people missing?” Corazon asked. Kibiri was curious too.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hmm….. From the latest reports….<em><span class="u">AT LEAST TWENTY FIVE YEARS….</span></em></strong>” Smoker thought hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty-five years!? And why did the marines just become curious about the village now?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Because during the last two years…. Reports were SKYROCKETING</strong>. Not only that, those missing reports are mostly bounty hunters, wannabe swordsmen, and wanted criminals as well.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very relieving but concerning at the same time…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But it came to the point that the marines who were investigating <strong>became also missing too….. </strong>Anyway, the officials are starting to put you in charge about that case.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Anything else?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There seems to be reports about rumors of the <strong>non-existing SWORDSMAN.</strong>People said he might be the cause….. But I don’t believe in the supernatural….” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so…. I am curious about the rumor.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. We will investigate after a few hours of sleep. Thanks for keeping in touch.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I have to go to prevent some children from the road of the dangerous ‘Sacred Fleet’….” Smoker said and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri were feeling nervous since well….. YOU KNOW…..</p><p> </p><p>The children were pretending to be asleep, hearing all the conversations thanks to the snail’s alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy heard the village’s name before. It was where Zoro lived! That’s coincidentally great!!</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time…. What did the rumors mean about the non-existing swordsman?</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. Hawkins…. L-let’s leave Nya….” A talking black cat was tugging on a pale boy’s long white sleeve.</p><p> </p><p> The blonde boy was having a swinging pendulum to see which direction he has to go to.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Faust, but we have to research more about <strong>the yurei…..</strong>” Hawkins replied.</p><p> </p><p>Faust was holding an oil lamp to see the surroundings of the deep dark forest. As a cat, Faust had some kind of sense that made him even MORE uncomfortable and scared….</p><p> </p><p>“Hawkins…. Please Nya…. It’s NOT worth it…. Please Nya…. We heard the villagers nya!!” Faust tried to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust…. I know it’s dangerous…. But we have to fulfill the reason why our home country has fallen….. How our people have been fallen to the depths of insanity….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. Nya…. But Hawkins….. I don’t wanna lose you to the darkness nya…..” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faust stepped on a puddle. Faust's cat instincts made him meow and hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust. Don’t lose the light. And be more careful alright?” Hawkings softly warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Nya…..” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>There still was a huge moment of silence and walking….</p><p> </p><p>Then, Hawkins and Faust felt something. Something off. It’s like their sixth sense was activated…..</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. Do you feel like there is someone next to us nya?” Faust asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel that to…. But very faint…..” Hawkins said…..</p><p> </p><p>“……There’s literally nothing there though…..nya….” Faust said. He was right. Both saw nothing but bamboos and dead twigs….</p><p> </p><p>Faust then used his cat eyes to find an abandoned dojo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Nya! Nya! There it is Hawkins! The haunted dojo! Nya!” Faust pointed at the rotten building.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets go…..” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>As they left, they couldn’t see the blood pools and a terribly injured swordsman lying on the bamboos where Faust and Hawkins just looked at….. As the talking sword was yelling the boy to 'get the fuck UP!!!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments? Questions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. South Blue PART 6: Smoker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SOUTH BLUE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KILLER!? <em><span class="u">IS THAT YOU!? WHAT THE LIVING FUCK HAPPENED TO YA!?</span></em></strong>” Kid yelled in pure shock and surprise (and a blushing face too)….</p><p> </p><p>Killer’s image <strong>COMPLETELY CHANGED</strong>despite his same scruffy hair and choice of clothing, but his personality had been <strong>like it was REPLACED!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Killer was lately more happy and cheerful, and also was NOT AFRAID to show his eyes to them with the hairband. It might be the first time Kid had ever seen Killer so carefree and genuinely relaxed for the FIRST TIME IN YEARS…..</p><p> </p><p>Killer looked more…. <strong>Pretty</strong>in that personality. Hell, even Bonney was flustered <strong>every single time</strong>when Killer tried to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>God, Killer was like that since Cavendish appeared in their Fleet. Kid was either so thankful or annoyed by Cavendish’s presence and influence. Mostly thankful. Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Killer smiled. Cavendish was next to Killler with a blushed smile.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Good morning….” Kid and Bonney was just…. Shy and AMAZED.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What’s wrong? You didn’t like it….?” Killer was frowning nervously and was fiddling his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“OH NO NO!! <strong>NO!! NOT AT ALL!! It’s just…. WOW!!</strong>” Both Kid and Bonney panicked with a flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?” Killer was a little jittery.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You look like some AMAZING MODEL!!!” Bonney was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not just <strong>A MODEL, Bonney!</strong>He is a precious angel!! A <strong>beautiful model based on personality and kindness!</strong>” Cavendish did a dramatic pose (that you see in plays or theaters), demonstrating Killer in an imaginary spotlight.</p><p>Killer was just feeling uneasy (but in a good way) and was just slowly shying away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that…..popular or handsome like you are saying……” Killer humbled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NONSENSE! You are on your first step of becoming a popular person! You are starting to accept yourself for who you are….</strong>” Cavendish playfully argued back.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I…..” Killer felt a little dizzy from the slight attention, but he started to like the compliments…</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! Enough with your rich actor bullshit! Killer…. You’re looking great….” Kid flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Killer calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Sacred Fleet were just strolling through the town, looking for some cool toys/souvenirs (they are still young).</p><p> </p><p>Kid was a little annoyed that Cavendish was being close to Killer for the past few days…. But didn’t suspect anything otherwise….</p><p> </p><p>Bonney was looking at the various jewelry that was on display. It looks lovely and wanted to steal it but she hated to cause a bad scene. Especially since there IS A SHIT TON of people…..</p><p> </p><p>Killer was having his eyes covered with his bangs…. He still doesn’t want to display them on public…..</p><p> </p><p>“This is boring….. I wish Luffy and her friends are back for more of a party…..” Kid grumbled and admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy?” Cavendish asked. The veteran members realized they forgot…..</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh that’s right…. You are new here…</strong>You see, we would have never formed the Sacred Fleet if it wasn’t for Luffy! She’s at the East Blue right now…..” Bonney explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy huh….? I believe she is no doubt an amazing friend of yours!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she sure is!” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>As the fleet were talking, suddenly, there was a gruff voice that stopped the children in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I FINALLY FOUND YOU.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The children looked up to see a buff man with white hair, smoking a cigar.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! <strong>AN OLD MAN!!</strong>” The children freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’M NOT FUCKING OLD YOU BRATS! I’M AT MY TWENTIES!</strong>” The buff man yelled comically.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kid realized that this is NO NORMAL MAN.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! He’s a marine!” Killer exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. I’m after you brats. Your Sacred Fleet days are over. I’m returning you to your parents.” The marine took a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Our parents are dead ASSHOLE.</strong>” Kid just gently said, protecting Killer by walking in front of him. The marine didn’t know any better.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents were forced to exile me….” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents are dead too.” Bonney just raised her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“E-E- (Oh….Woah. Sorry….) EVEN SO…. WHAT YOU’RE DOING is what NO KID is supposed to do!” The marine was awkward for a small moment.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WELL YOU CAN’T TELL US WHAT TO DO!! WE WON’T GO ANYWHERE! The fuck do you think you are?</strong>” Kid was being brave.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m <em><span class="u">COMMANDER SMOKER.</span></em></strong>You kids are coming with me.” Smoker introduced.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for my friend’s outbursts but we are about to leave with no problems….” Killer assured.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but you children cannot go any further. It’s for your own good….” Smoker said as he took out his jitte.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck this!” Kid and Bonney panicked. Kid <strong>then used his devil fruit powers to CREATE A GIANT METAL ARM</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was surprised but he was prepared.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker suddenly turned to <strong>literally WHITE SMOKE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“What!? OH SHIT! LOGIA!” Killer panicked for real.</p><p> </p><p>“SHIT! We gotta bail!!” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast!” Smoker yelled. The trail of white smoke was slithering fast like a snake and was surrounding the fleeing children.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! OH SHIT!!!” Kid spat. But then Kid noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>He was on top of a manhole lid.</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS! IN HERE!” Kid yelled. Kid used his magnet powers to lift the manhole lid and the kids immediately went inside.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker wasn’t stupid. He just wanted to scare the kids into surrendering. These kids are so persistent.</p><p> </p><p>The children were in the sewers and were running from the chasing white smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look! It’s the pipe to the ocean!!” Killer pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? OH CRAP!! WE DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!” Kid and Bonney were hesitant due to their inability to swim but they realized there is Cavendish and Killer that will help.</p><p> </p><p>SMOKER yelled and tried his best. But too late, they jumped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. South Blue Part 7: The Slums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kid couldn’t remember what happened to him when he and his friends jumped into the ocean. All he remembered was jumping then everything felt cold and black.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kid DEFINITELY remembered that he threw up a bunch of seawater when he woke up. He was lying on Killer’s knees.</p><p> </p><p>“GAH! ACK! <strong>FUCK….</strong>Oh… W-W-we made it?” Kid slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We did. Cavendish and I swam to an area underground!” Killer said, really worried about Kid since he was the latest to wake up. Bonney was still breathing heavy while Cavendish was patting her back nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the white smoke asshole? Still here?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he’s still searching for us but not here…. Cavendish and I swam REALLY fast <strong>underwater</strong>to a far distance other than the places where Smoker could have found us….” Killer explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So where the hell are we?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea. But I believe that we are near the pier….. <strong>But it looks like the pier from the OPPOSITE side</strong>of the island. We are far away from our ship….” Killer was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh no… Farul!</strong>He’s alone in there…..” Cavendish realized.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to save the nice horse!” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“He have to go back, even if Smoker is over there…..” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GOD DAMMNIT!! I already hate that annoying FUCKER!</strong>” Kid was short-tempered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he want to stop us. We have saved <strong>THREE FUCKING ISLANDS!!</strong>” Bonney was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“We are heroes! This is an outrage!” Cavendish was pissed off too.</p><p> </p><p>“We are also pirates….” Kid grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like the marines don’t like us. Don’t you remember the newspapers about us? (A.N Chapter 58)” Killer recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yeah! Many kids are being inspired by us! They started to become rebellious too. Possibly the marines are sending a message!!” Bonney realized.</p><p> </p><p>“So what if some kids are REBBELLIOUS!? It’s normal!” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we are sorta taking rebellion <strong>too far….</strong>” Killer admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up! Who’s side are YOU on!? And besides, there are no one telling us what to do! We are taking care of problems in a good way! So what IF we are rebellious!? We may be rebellious, but we are <strong>INDEPENDENT!</strong>It defines who we are!” Kid scolded a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We had no one yet we managed to fight back assholes! WE HAVE EACH OTHER! WE ARE THE <strong>MOTHER FUCKING </strong>SACRED FLEET!!” Bonney yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The children roared in happiness to cheer each other up. Killer was silent but smiled and blushed at the excitement.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Excuse me? Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The Sacred Fleet were quiet and turned behind them to see a pair of ragged children (it was obvious that they are from the slums).</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know you were there….” Killer apologized awkwardly. The two children were shaking their heads in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh! NONO! T-That was amazing! It was so cool!! Your speech was about independence was amazing!!</strong>” One ragged kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….. Wow! Um… Who are you? Where did you come from?” Bonney was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We don’t have a name….. This place is the slums in this island….” One kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish didn’t mind the children at all. He could tell they are terribly suffering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know we landed-” Killer was still being nice but the two ragged children were SUPER excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re the Sacred Fleet!? <strong>THAT’S AMAZING! We heard about you from the thrown away newspapers! Your adventures sound SOOO COOL!!</strong>” The children had sparkles in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Thanks!” Killer felt better. Kid was impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh! I thought the newspaper would put fear in people’s hearts about us….” Kid admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Not in the slums! We were amazed on how you saved a couple of islands!! We hope you would help us!!” The dirty children said.</p><p> </p><p>“We would love too!” Killer smiled. Bonney cried at the encouragement….</p><p> </p><p>“But there is a smoke-powered marine who is after our tails. We have to save my friend, Farul!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Farul?” One child said.</p><p> </p><p>“His horse. A good behaved horse too.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“A horse! Wow! We always wanted to see what a horse looks like! We have never seen any nice animals before! I wanna see it!” One child said. The other child was excited to see it too!</p><p><br/>
“We have to save Farul first!” Cavendish was happy that a bunch of children wanted to see Farul with pure excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“We know the underground paths! Can we do anything to help?” One child asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Sure! Do you know how we can get back to the pier from the other side of the island?”  Killer kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yeah! There is a path! Follow us!” The two children gestured.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Damn! They got away! Those crazy children!” Smoker was <strong>worried for those kids FOR REAL this time.</strong></p><p> </p><p>These children were incredibly insane. They bet their lives to jump into the ocean, especially that one of them was a devil fruit user. Hell, he bet there were <strong>more devil fruit users than that red head!</strong></p><p> </p><p>He knew that those kids will escape in a ship so he was looking for the piers that there might be empty ships.</p><p> </p><p>He was running through the shops, searching for the kids.</p><p> </p><p>However, he saw a white horse running through the roads. Apparently, the horse ran and leapt out from a ship after the horse realize something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker blocked the horse’s path. Smoker could tell the horse was in league with the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop right there. Do you know where the-” Smoker tried to ask but the horse was VERY smart. The horse neighed and ran to an opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker tried to use his devil fruit powers to chase after the horse however, he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>A horse? The trouble kids have a <strong>FUCKING HORSE?</strong>This is new. Having a horse meant that these kids were having A LOT of money, or possibly…. A noble….</p><p> </p><p>Smoker recalled that one of the children said that his parents were FORCED to exile him…. (A.N Previous Chapter)</p><p> </p><p>This just made Smoker curious about the children’s past….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun time!</p><p>In the story, which characters do you like the most and why?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Preparing to Shimotsuki Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shimotsuki Village?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. We are going over there to investigate missing people.” Corazon was holding Kibiri’s wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>They were on the pier near Foosha Village, where Corazon and Kibiri were packing up along with the children, who were pretending that this was the FIRST time they heard….</p><p> </p><p>“That’s INTERESTING…. <strong>No one ever goes after missing people this serious before…</strong>” Ace recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thing is, the marines who were investigating ALSO disappeared too… Captains and Lieutenants…” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s REALLY concerning….” Sabo called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they called a high ranking official closeby… I bet they were referring to Kibiri rather than me, a commander….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <strong>Former</strong>Admiral…. I quit the marines. Why me?” Kibiri did an innocent question.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>UH. YOU WERE BADASS. YOU KICKED ASS. YOU WERE AWESOME.</strong>” The children reminded Kibiri’s fight with Kuro on Syrup Island (A.N Chapter 48).</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please! I wasn’t even trying….. I was not THAT cool…..” Kibiri was being humble.</p><p> </p><p>“You still are amazing.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way…. We KNOW there is something very concerning and powerful over there….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let us go with you!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Your silent powers won’t help unless there are more powerful devil fruits!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>That phrase was like <strong>an imaginary ARROW </strong>went through Corazon’s heart. That honesty sucks.</p><p> </p><p>“WAGH! That’s sadly true….. <strong>ADMITTEDLY, </strong>my silent powers are not that USEFUL when it comes to this….” Corazon was comically hurt by this (emotionally).</p><p> </p><p>“More the power, the high possibility that we might win!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s interesting is that it sounds like <strong>some kind of ghost story….</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, STOP THAT!!” Law spat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Haven’t you seen some horror movies, Law? </strong>This EXACTLY sounds like some <strong>plot of a GHOST STORY.</strong>” Drake argued.</p><p> </p><p>“You believe in ghosts?” Luffy innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Admittedly, I’m into astrophysics. Also, into Mythology as well.” Drake just stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. I’m surprised about the Astrophysics part….” Law was genuinely shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer if you DO believe in ghosts.” Ace teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be <strong>a fan of </strong>horror movies, but I honestly don’t believe they are real…” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh REALLY~?” Sabo teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push me.” Drake glared.</p><p> </p><p>“But it does sound scary…. That a BUNCH of people turn MISSING after just trying to investigate what is going on? It DOES sound like a ghost story!” Luffy was excited other than scared. Luffy was ALWAYS into ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE! Don’t make this worse than it sounds!” Corazon yelled with comical tears. Kibiri was comforting poor Corazon but was giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“….Cora-san. Are you afraid of ghosts?” Law asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was quiet and shaking, nearly at the verge of breaking. Law felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cora-san….” Law wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He felt genuinely bad though.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Look! I’m sure that ghosts aren’t real okay!” Ace stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It might be some douchebag who is powerful!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was a little quiet though. She was remembering Zoro. Maybe Zoro was the cause? Luffy was worried. That DOESN’T sound like Zoro at all. Luffy knew for sure that Zoro was a bounty hunter…..</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was nighttime at the Baratie as nearly everyone was about to be asleep. However, since it was a little early, they wanted some nice information about the superstition. Mania was the best teller in the world.</p><p> </p><p>However, Sanji, Pudding, and Zeff were VERY curious about the mentioning of GODS (A.N: Chapter 68)</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mama?” Pudding raised her hand from the soft sleeping bag. Sanji raised his hand too from the hammock above Pudding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes my dears?” Mania asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with gods? You said that <strong>it depends on what KIND of gods… </strong>What do you mean?” Sanji asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mania was silent, but she noticed Zeff was into that question too. Mania couldn’t answer and avoided the question last time. But Mania realized these people won’t let go and besides, they might face <strong>one of them</strong>anyway in the future….</p><p> </p><p>“……Imaginary.” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Zeff was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I was talking about <em><span class="u">IMAGINARY GODS…</span></em></strong>” Mania continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Imaginary gods?” Sanji asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Real Gods are sorta cool to hang out with…. <strong>But Imaginary gods are WORSE….</strong>” Mania warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What are imaginary gods mama?” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..It sorta means what the words say. Imaginary gods are an entity that are created by <strong>people’s imaginations. They worshipped an imaginary friend with so much faith and loyalty that non-existing friend became a legitimate god himself.</strong>”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem about it?” Zeff asked. The chefs were concerned and confused too.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It is when those imaginary gods BECOME……. SENTIENT. </strong>You see, unlike real gods, these imaginary gods <strong>LACK EMOTIONS and HUMANITY.</strong>If they become sentient…..” Mania was hesitant to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I-If they become sentient?” Carne, a chef was trying to make Mania finish. The chefs had a slight BAD idea/feeling where this is going….</p><p> </p><p>“If they become sentient, <strong>they will treat their followers so poorly…. AS IF THE POOR LOYAL HUMANS ARE JUST EXPERIMENTAL ANTS TO THOSE IMAGINARY GODS. Those gods do…. HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THINGS…..</strong>The worse part? People still follow them without knowing the truth FOR CENTURIES…. Not only that, these imaginary gods <strong>can create creatures that shouldn’t exist….. <em>GOBLINS, GHOSTS, ANY DANGEROUS MONSTERS CONSIDERED A MYTH…..</em></strong>” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear god…. D-Do you know which ones at least so we can be aware?” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH I KNOW ONE SO WELL….</strong>” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Zeff asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE GOD’S NAME IS SHIMOTSUKI. I <em><span class="u">REALLY PITY</span></em>those poor fallen swordsmen followers….</strong>” Mania had a forlorn look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Type in some theories! What do you think happened to Zoro?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. South Blue Part 8: Gas Attack and Asshole Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meanwhile in SOUTH BLUE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew there was a slum underground….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Looking at the LARGE place, I’m SHOCKED that it’s a quiet place….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish and Bonney were also surprised at the hidden underground place.</p><p> </p><p>The two ragged children were more than happy to explain their past.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your thinking…. We were quiet for <strong>years.</strong>We couldn’t even argue back because of the kings’ forces….” One ragged child said.</p><p> </p><p>“King?” Killer asked. Come to think of it, there was a castle that you can see from a mountain from the pier…..</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The king was doing a lot of taxes on some certain people that all of the victims were forced to be driven out of the villages in this island! And it’s SUPER scary here…..” One ragged child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Scary?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There are <strong>many crimes </strong>happening here….” The ragged child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…. How bad is it?” Cavendish was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mainly <strong>rape-murder cases, GAS ATTACKS,</strong>or <strong>kidnappings of children</strong>…. Very BAD.” Another ragged child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you don’t have names?” Bonney asked the two dirty children.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. We’re born after our parents were exiled to this place….. They are missing the day after we were born…. We fear the worst….” The two ragged children frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry….” Killer was heartbroken.</p><p>“Well, we don’t remember what our parents look like….. So we don’t REALLY miss them. But we do wonder what they looked like….” One ragged child admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“We were forced to create some gadgets out of literal trash…. But they ARE useful!” The other child defended.</p><p> </p><p>“You make gadgets?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah?” The slum children looked at Kid nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I do too!” Kid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Really!?” There were stars in those dirty children’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I was ALWAYS into mechanics!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“He loves robots!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW!” The two kids were amazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Robots are cool.” Cavendish admits.</p><p> </p><p>Kid and the two ragged kids were talking about their experiences like there was no tomorrow. Bonney was sorta into the conversation too.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish looked at his (maybe) boyfriend, who he realized that Killer was concerned.</p><p>Killer was really worried on how Kid was becoming brave and unaware of the possible dangers that were happening.  </p><p> </p><p>“You okay Killer?” Cavendish asked, holding Killer’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Killer’s mind went back into the real world when he felt the contact. He blushed (it was his first time having an actual Boyfriend, give him a break….) but was still worried.</p><p> </p><p>“He almost drowned (A.N: Chapter 82-83)… yet Kid is just ignored the risks. Sure, there’s Bonney but… <strong>Kid was the last one to wake up…. He didn’t wake up for ten minutes….</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried too, Killer. But we made sure that they can hold their breath long enough…. We swam as fast as we could… Besides, I was certain Kid will live…. He used to swim before, right?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. Yeah. He did, until he ate a devil fruit. But Kid was…. He was always like that. He would take risks. That time…. He nearly drowned <strong>because of me</strong>… I suggested we swim on the ocean...” Killer said, at the verge of breaking.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t have a choice…. There was a logia user and we were no match for that guy….. There was only one path….” Cavendish comforted Killer, petting the blonde’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“He still has no problem taking risks…. I am amazed at his bravery but… I worried about his health. That’s why I am here. Mostly for him…..” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it always like this?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was quiet. His memories flooded. Their parents, Lyan (A.N. Check Chapter 26 about her), and Lyan’s teammates….</p><p> </p><p>“Despite some people in our lives…. I was mostly there for Kid. I was the only person he knew since he was <strong>born.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Brothers?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly…. I was adopted into Kid’s family…..” Killer hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was silent but let Killer continue.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Thing is….. <strong> My parents didn’t die from a plaque.</strong>(Chapter 26 Flashback, check author’s end notes) <strong>Kid’s parents just told Kid that and I would prefer that…..</strong>” Killer said. Cavendish looked at Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Cavendish was surprised at how much private information Killer is telling.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re the first person to talk to about my birth parents… Honestly, Kid’s parents told me what happened to them… They really cared about me. Don’t get me wrong. They are the nicest parents we will have in our memories forever.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to continue…. It sounds like it’s so painful to talk about.” Cavendish panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m-I’m fine…..” Killer said. He was twiddling with the long eye-covering wet hair bangs. He frowned when Killer touched them.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did it have something to do with your eyes?” Cavendish slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It does sound like my birth parents hated me for my eyes either…. It was like….<strong>I was never wanted because of my eyes.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish just stared and listened.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid’s parents told me that….. <strong>they didn’t want a baby girl and desired a boy so badly…. EVEN IF I WAS A BOY but because I had female-like eyes, they didn’t want a ‘girl’.</strong>Sounds like nonsense right? That’s why at first, I wasn’t bothered with my eyes at first….” Killer laughed like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I see…. But Killer. You should forget about the past and accept your beauty. I REALLY believe your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” Cavendish said, still holding Killer’s hand gently. Cavendish even kissed Killer softly for comfort, which led to Killer completely blushing REALLY HARD. But it was obvious that Killer liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“I really can’t wait to see them again.” Cavendish smiled genuinely. Killer blushed even more.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t seen by anyone. But Killer felt happy he had someone he could talk to other than Kid (well, in a romantic way).</p><p> </p><p>The conversations were short lived however, when there was a SUDDEN <strong>NEON BLUE SMOKE</strong>slowly revealing from the poorly-built houses. The children noticed at the LAST moment and the two slum children realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH NO! IT’S A GAS ATTACK!!</strong>” The ragged children yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Killer reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IS THERE THE NEAREST PATH TO THE OUTSIDE!?</strong>” Killer yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Up here!!” One ragged kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The kids dropped everything and were using ladders to go to the manholes.</p><p> </p><p>They made it out, along with some other bystanders. But the kids were glad they didn’t inhale anything. They WERE FUCKING LUCKY.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” Bonney yelled, breathing heavy from the panic.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know either! All we know is that it kills people within <strong>ten seconds.</strong>” One ragged kid said.</p><p> </p><p>The kids looked around their surroundings. Apparently, they were in an another village that was not the village with the nearby pier….. But it was a good start because it was RIGHT next to that village.</p><p> </p><p>However, Cavendish heard Farul’s cries. The kids heard galloping. Some villagers were freaked out from the slum people AND THEN a running HORSE.</p><p> </p><p>The horse ran to the nearby village by coincidence and found his human friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Farul!!” Cavendish was happy. The horse stopped and was nuzzling to Cavendish’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! An actual horse!!” The slum children were so happy they lived this far.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Farul! Why did you run?” Cavendish realized something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The horse looked behind to the direction of the pier. Then the horse looked back and shook its head badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone bad at the pier? We can’t go over there?” Cavendish understood.</p><p> </p><p>The horse snorted and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Looks like the <strong>old fart asshole</strong>was aware of our ship!” Kid realized.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, before there were any answers, there were knights with <strong>gray and black horses</strong>barging in the village in a short time.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the knights heard reports from multiple villagers hours ago about a <strong>runaway rare breed white horse</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello children! It appears that you have captured the wild rare white horse!” The (apparent) head of the knights said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a wild horse, you greedy selfish knights! He’s our friend, <strong>FARUL!</strong>” Cavendish glared.</p><p>Comically, Farul also had angry eyes and was huffing. Kid, Killer, Bonney, and the two slum children were angry and were in front of Farul too.</p><p> </p><p>The knights laughed, as some villagers had worried looks, until they saw the two slum children. The knights then had a VERY SERIOUS GLARE.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY…. You two are from the slums! YOU MUST BE IMMEDIATELY EXECUTED!</strong>” The head knight said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT!?” Kid yelled in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“They are just kids!!” Killer yelled. The two slum children were BEYOND HORRIFIED AND SHOCKED at these knights’ reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THEY BRING NASTY DISEASES!</strong>” The head knight argued.</p><p> </p><p>“BULLSHIT! We saw the slums and it was very clean! No one is sick!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>The head knight looked at Killer, who apparently looked ragged and had wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you! AND <strong>YOU!</strong>YOU SEEM LIKE YOU ARE SOMETHING HIDING BEHIND YOUR EYES! WHAT DISEASES ARE YOU HIDING?<strong>“ </strong>The head knight threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Um….. No. I don’t like my eyes to be seen….” Killer tried to politely decline but the head knight didn’t buy it.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me your EYES! What are you afraid of!?” The head knight yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I REALLY don’t want you to-” Killer tried to argue back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But there was a windy weather so there were strong winds. The winds hit in front of the blond’s face, lifting Killer’s bangs.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer was just still in horror with beautiful blue eyes in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ALL THE KNIGHTS, VILLAGERS, and even the KNIGHTS’ HORSES WERE ALL COMICALLY HAVING HEART EYES AND COLAPSED BY BEING LOVESTRUCK AND AMAZED AT HOW BEAUTIFUL Killer’s face was….. REALLY BEAUTIFUL AND HANDSOME apparently.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killer screamed in embarrassment and quickly covered his eyes with his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>Kid took this as an opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>“RUN!!” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“GET ON!” Cavendish hopped on Farul, as the former prince carried an embarrassed immobile Killer onto Farul as well. Kid, Bonney, and the two slum children got on Farul as well and Farul ran at top speed in the opposite direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just because I showed Kid's backstory doesn't mean what Kid heard about Killer was ALWAYS true. What Kid remembered at the beginning of Chapter 26 was based on his opinion. Killer's parents actually didn't die of a plague.</p><p>And also, Nami and Killer might be distraction rivals in the future huh....? (If you know what I mean).....</p><p>Fun time!<br/>What do you think on some relationships? Any tips/moments you liked? </p><p>Were there some moments in the story that was COMPLETELY unexpected?</p><p>Tell me in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. The swordsman and the old dojo. Learning the mysterious missing reports....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHIMOTSUKI VILLAGE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We made it!” Luffy smiled. Law was holding Luffy’s hand to help her hop out of the boat.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon carried Kibiri with one arm and was climbing out of the boat. Kibiri was blushing, thinking herself as a carried princess and Corazon as a knight in shining armor. Drake carried the wheelchair out of the boat too.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo climbed out of the small boat too.</p><p> </p><p>What amazed Corazon is that the village reminded about Sengoku and Garp’s culture….. in a way.</p><p> </p><p>For example, rice crackers were a VERY POPULAR snack around the village. Dishes like grilled fish, onigiri, mochi, etc….</p><p> </p><p>For once, Corazon and Kibiri might like this place.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice. Rivers, forests, old fashioned buildings.</p><p> </p><p>The group didn’t eat for a while so they went to the nearest restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>The customers were looking at the new guests. At first, Law thought they were being rude and threatening, but Law soon realized that they were more…. Concerned and worried. The bartender (A.N: from Chapter 66) looked at the group and had an eye at Law, who had a sword on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Law spat. The customers just stared.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon didn’t like the atmosphere. Even Kibiri too.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess. Are you guys marines? Or are you a family of swordsmen?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are marines. How did you know?” Kibiri asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that we have a grudge against them or anything. You have children willing to work with you. <strong>I recommend that you leave this island with your children. It is a much better situation.</strong>” The bartender warned.</p><p> </p><p>“So the missing reports ARE true. How many marines were missing?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Including last week?.....</strong><strong>Twenty</strong>….” Bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty…. No wonder the marines are starting to be into this….” Corazon was surprised it became THAT many….</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, it’s best if you ignore this job and leave….” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… But we cannot leave this be… If we ignore this, <strong>more people will be missing….</strong>Don’t you think?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Those people who were originally missing were criminals, wanna be swordsmen with bad morals, or the greed…… It for the best….. But we can’t stop human nature, could we?” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“But we still have to prevent something that could be dangerous! What about the children?” Kibiri was REALLY worried. The customers looked down in nervousness, knowing that she has a point.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried out best to not let the children be involved… We tried….. But it looked like the non-existing swordsman was preventing them to be in the forest too…. But…. Sometimes some children can BE SNEAKY…. They can find some paths…..” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we have to find them too….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO DON’T! YOU’RE WASTING YOUR TIME AND LIVES!</strong>” One customer yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“HOW DO YOU KNOW?” Ace was surprised at the outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BECAUSE THEIR BODIES WERE RETURNED THE NEXT DAY! Even…. Even MY OWN child…..</strong>” The customer cried.</p><p> </p><p>The group was COMPLETELY SHOCKED HEARING THIS.</p><p> </p><p>“The missing children <strong>are dead?</strong>” Kibiri slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. The stubborn unfortunate ones…..” The bartender had a grim face.</p><p> </p><p>“This rumor about the non-existing swordsman…. <strong>Do you believe he did it?</strong>” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?.....<strong>No.</strong>No. I understand your thinking but…. This swordsman is a <strong>mysterious being….. He returns the body with a small prayer paper of luck….. He at least respecting the dead….. Besides…. The kids weren’t killed by swords…..</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..How did they die?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Their <strong>faces of horror…. Pale skin…. Red eyes…. CRACKED NECK……</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“……OKAY I’m REALLY <strong>getting scared now….</strong>” Corazon’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet my life that the missing people suffered the SAME THING.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why children? Why not other corpses?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..In a spiritual tradition…. <strong>Children are pure. Children are completely innocent and don’t deserve HORRIBLE DEATHS.</strong>” The bartender noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“So this non-existing swordsman….. Is he an asshole? Does he have a soft spot for kids?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Honestly child….. NO ONE KNOWS. That’s the thing…. YOU DON’T SEE HIM. YOU DON’T REMEMBER HIS NAME OR HIS APPEARNCE….. We only know from multiple lucky survivors that he is VERY traditional and follow the Shimotsuki rules….. Other than that, a talking sword…..</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“A talking sword?” Ace wanted to believe that this is just a rumor but by looking at the bartender and customers…. They aren’t lying….</p><p> </p><p>“It really sounds like a horror story….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender laughed. But a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I hate to tell you this but it is true. Because of the people facing the non-existing swordsman, <strong>survivors go INSANE.</strong>I recommend the poor boy to not get involved in this…. Even you too.” The bartender was warning Law.</p><p> </p><p>The group was conflicted for a while. But they decided to go anyway for everyone’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo noticed something on the restaurant’s walls. It was a wooden carving of a certain woman with long hair. <strong>Come to think of it, there were some statues SIMILAR to that when the group was travelling through the village.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice sculpture….” Sabo pointed out. The bartender looked at the sculpture.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Ah yes. The GOD SHIMOTSUKI herself….. </strong>She was worshipped FOR <strong>nearly 8,000 YEARS. Story was that she protected the village by choosing swordsmen and enhancing their powers.</strong>” The bartender explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…..” The children were amazed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was still concerned that the non-existing swordsman rumor was in fact, Zoro….. But how much did Zoro change?...... Luffy knows that Zoro WILL NEVER hurt kids.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender then frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You are still going? I pray for you and your children….” The bartender said. The customers were having worried faces too.</p><p> </p><p>“So facing the swordsman himself? That’s no problem….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s not the swordsman…. It’s the place the swordsman is PROTECTING. AN OLD DOJO.</strong>” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“An old dojo?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….. No one knows what’s in the dojo. Many people guessed it might be treasure….. <strong>But we ALL DON’T believe so….</strong>” The bartender explained.</p><p> </p><p>“….That might be the reason why people are missing!” Law noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is that old dojo?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“In the bamboo woods. It’s <strong>completely dark…. I hope you have a lantern.</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun time!</p><p>Throughout the story, where there some unexpected scenes that you still loved? If so, why?</p><p>Are there theories about Zoro and the god, Shimotsuki??? If you think you have one, put it in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Zoro the 'Imaginary' friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DARK FOREST….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uwah….. It <strong>IS</strong>dark…. We can’t see anything far away….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why but….. <strong>I really feel scared now….</strong>We have gone through the forests back at Gray Terminal…. <strong>BUT THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE….</strong>” Sabo shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually get what you are trying to say…..” Law said. Law then hit his forehead at a bamboo they couldn’t see.</p><p><br/>
“AW! SSssshit….” Law rubbed his head. Luffy ran up to Law.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…. Fuck this place is just <strong>void black….</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What’s scarier is that I can’t even use my observation haki…. I CAN’T FEEL ANYTHING….</strong>That bamboo actually scared me….” Kibiri did a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? Even our haki can’t work!? <strong>WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?</strong>” Luffy was panicking a little.</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Corazon were concerned too. This place is a <strong>huge mystery.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The snaps of twigs and leaves below their feet didn’t help too…. It’s mostly a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Ace tried to laugh at Law out of spite, but the joke was on him soon because Ace hit another bamboo hard.</p><p> </p><p>“OW! God!” Ace rubbed his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha. That’ll teach you to be so cocky about yourself.” Law smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shuddup…..” Ace growled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is really a pain….. Who knows if there is a wild animal? Or worse….” Drake said but was teasing at the last two words.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t make this journey harder than it has to be…..” Sabo muttered.</p><p> </p><p>It was a while until Kibiri noticed something on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Look!” Kibiri pointed.</p><p> </p><p>There were footprints. Footprints of a child. Actually, two sets of footprints. They looked sort of recent.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…. We have to follow the footsteps! Those children will be lost…. <strong>OR WORSE!</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>The group quickly walked (due to bamboos hitting their heads) and followed the footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>They finally made it. It was a very abandoned building. Rotten wood, broken shoji doors, cracked pillars.</p><p> </p><p>“There we are….. The cursed dojo…” Corazon said. For some reason, his fears were completely away, being more concerned about the missing children.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THIS REALLY LOOKS LIKE WE ARE IN A HORROR MOVIE NOW.</strong>” Drake was getting freaked out, but still keeping his calm.</p><p> </p><p>“The footprints stop there…. It looks like these children went inside….” Kibiri looked at the ground….</p><p> </p><p>“….Then…. There is something in that dojo….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was brave enough to go to the broken sliding entrance door. He slowly put his hands on the wooden handles…..</p><p> </p><p>He slid it open…..</p><p> </p><p>It was nothing but an abandoned hallway with visible rooms due to inner broken doors/walls.</p><p> </p><p>Drake felt a little calm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see any blood in there…. Nor any other bodies….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s <strong>JUST A BUILDING?</strong>” Ace asked, still not buying this.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s more strange is that….. <strong>where’s the swordsman?</strong>We were in this forest for a long while and <strong>he never showed up….</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s all a horror story?” Drake was disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a child’s cry from the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY! HEEYY!!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The group jumped and looked where the noise came from. The sound of running footsteps went louder and finally the yelling child was in plain view.</p><p> </p><p>The child tripped and Kibiri, who was coincidentally nearby, caught the panicked child.</p><p> </p><p>The child had blond hair, gothic eyes, and had a belt with a dagger and pack of fortune cards.</p><p> </p><p>“HELP! YOU HAVE TO HELP!” The child cried.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who are you!? Why are you here! Where did you come from!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“HAWKINS. BASIL HAWKING! <strong>BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER! MY FRIEND! FAUST!! HE-</strong>” Hawkins had a scared face.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was surprised at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hawkins!? The Voodoo GUY!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down! We just looked in the dojo-” Sabo tried to assure there was nothing but Hawkins interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“MY FRIEND! HE’S TRAPPED IN THERE! I <strong>TRIED SO MANY TIMES TO GO IN THAT PLACE!!</strong>” The blond child cried.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean so many times?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">THAT’S NOT HOW THE ENTRANCE LOOKED LIKE</span></em>WHEN FAUST WENT IN THERE!!</strong>” Hawkins pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean there’s a different entrance?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This dojo can change its <strong>inner appearance</strong>! I don’t know how, but I believe it is the work of the <em>YUREI!!</em>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“THE <strong>YUREI!?</strong>” Drake and Law were surprised, in a horrified way….</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the yurei?” Luffy, Ace, and Sabo asked. Corazon and Kibiri were confused as well.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The Yurei ARE VENGEFUL SPIRITS THAT CAN KILL YOU IN A SINGLE TOUCH OR DRAG YOU DOWN TO DAMNATION! They are VERY DANGEROUS!!</strong>” Law yelled. Both Law and Drake heard those kinds of horror stories about the Yurei when they were very young….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-W-Wait! SO THE GHOSTS ARE REAL!?</strong>” Ace really was scared of what’s going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I need someone to help me find my friend!! He is the only friend I have!!” Hawkins cried.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was worried too, but then, Luffy noticed something from the corner of the old building.</p><p> </p><p>Trails of blood.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was worried but curious and followed the puddles of blood all alone, as the rest of the group were focused on Hawkins and the entrance for a brief second….</p><p> </p><p>Law noticed Luffy was walking away. He slowly went to follow her too.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The puddles of blood slowly started to appear larger as Luffy followed the trail more. Luffy went a little farther from the bulding as she managed to hear a waterfall. She went closer and felt the blood puddles hitting and soaking her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy still wasn’t bothered by but more concerned where the blood came from. She then slowly saw the waterfall in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p>The water looked <strong>VERY CLEAN. It looked like you can drink from it too.</strong>There were a couple of clean deep puddles too. The scenery looked very beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was in awe until she noticed small red streaks of blood showing at the flowing water. Luffy followed the blood streaks until she finally saw a boy, who was gravely injured. Three scattered swords were near him. The boy was sitting like he was a broken marionette.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy started to recognize the bleeding boy and PANICKED.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro….? ZORO!! ZORO OH MY GOD!!” Luffy cried as she ran to the broken boy.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy ran to help Zoro, but she realized that Zoro didn’t have any wounds. But <strong>there was blood all over his body.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked up at Luffy with <strong>PURE LIFELESS EYES.</strong>But despite the dull eyes…. Zoro seemed to be <strong>genuinely surprised….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“………You……..Can………<strong>SEE…..ME?</strong>” Zoro slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell are you talking about!? I CAN SEE YOU! I have to help you!” Luffy panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! <strong>HEY!</strong>” A female voice rang out. Luffy looked around and looked down at the three swords.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Over here! <strong>YOU CAN FUCKING SEE AND HEAR US!? YOU EVEN SAW THE PUDDLES OF BLOOD!? HOW!!!?</strong>” The sword yelled.</p><p><br/>
“A sword talked! Just like the rumors! <strong>COOL!!</strong>” Luffy was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!? Well, don’t mind that right now!! There are a bunch of asshole greedy kids trapped in a place that was <strong>never meant to be barged in!! NOW THERE ARE NEW GUESTS!!</strong>” The sword screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you talking about the dojo!? My friends and I already looked to find <strong>nothing…</strong>” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. <strong>YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE LUCKY…. FOR NOW.</strong>” The sword warned.</p><p> </p><p>“But there is a child trapped in the dojo!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“AH~! SHIT. Welp, we sorta need your help! <strong>This slow asshole of my owner won’t move because of hunger!</strong>” The sword yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“……….” Zoro was quiet, but the grumbling in his stomach was heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s mean!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. He’s not hurt by that. He always got that when we are in danger so please feed him <strong>FISH!!</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy managed to find some fish swimming in the clear river. It was trout.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, from her past (and actual childhood) experiences, quickly got some trout out, still flopping.</p><p> </p><p>“Here!” Luffy gave a couple to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro <strong>grabbed the flopping fish AND MUNCHED ON IT IMMEDIATELY, as if it was the last meal he might eat.</strong>Zoro just ate those fucking trouts ALIVE AND RAW.</p><p>“Woah. You might be an experienced fighter….. I could tell by your haki….. You are no ordinary girl….” The sword said. Zoro just stared at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Zoro? You were <strong>bleeding…</strong>” Luffy was still worried until the sword talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. The waterfall healed his wounds already. <strong>It’s just he couldn’t move due to hunger.</strong>But I’m <strong>SURPRISED you can see us…. HOW?</strong>” The sword interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>“I….Don’t know what you are talking about. I can see you just fine.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Huh. Anyway, you NEED our help if we have to save a child over there.” The sword said. Zoro slowly got up and grabbed his swords.</p><p> </p><p>“You helped us so we owe you. Anyway, we can find-” As the sword was talking, Luffy heard Law’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy?”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked behind to see Law running up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy where were you going? We have to find a way to save Faust….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Law! Don’t worry! I found Zoro! He’s my friend! He can help!” Luffy said. She looked at Zoro with a smile. Zoro just looked at Luffy with a sorta pitful look.</p><p> </p><p>Law had a concerned face.</p><p> </p><p>“….Luffy?...... <strong><em><span class="u">Who are you talking about? I don’t see anyone……</span></em></strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comments? Feel something scary will happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. The Sweet Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eh? W-What do you mean you can’t see Zoro? <strong>He’s right here!</strong>” Luffy tried to point. Zoro was just standing in front of Law, just <strong>staring.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, everyone’s going to be worried. Come on. Ace might kick my ass if he manages to see us alone together right now.…..” Law said. He gently grabbed Luffy’s hand as Luffy was COMPLETELY shocked and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just followed along without a word. The sword doesn’t seem to be in for a talking session too.</p><p> </p><p>As Law gently guided Luffy back, they saw that Corazon was opening the rotten sliding doors over and over in Hawkin’s advice. Ace, Sabo, Drake, and Kibiri were getting concerned and confused too on what Hawkins was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro let’s go.” The sword said. Luffy looked at Zoro in confusion. Law looked at Luffy’s direction but <strong>still see nothing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zoro then SUDDENLY <strong>RAN</strong>to the sliding door, pushing Corazon out of the way. Corazon tumbled. But what Corazon and the rest of the group said made Luffy MORE SHOCKED.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Rosi! Are you okay?” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah….<strong><em><span class="u">What was that!? A gust of wind?</span></em></strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What was that? Was it a ghost!?” Ace freaked a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel anything off though.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sure Cora-san is being clumsy…..” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That might be. Sorry.” Corazon rubbed his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep opening the doors! The hallway will change! I have to save Faust….” Hawkins cried.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, NO ONE SAW ZORO in front of the door.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zoro grabbed the handles of the door AND slid it OPEN.</strong>However, to the group (except Luffy), they thought the door opened itself….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE HALLWAY COMPLETELY CHANGED. The inner hallway became completely CLEAN. New shoji doors. The wooden floors were shiny. There were some vases and the walls were NEVER torn down.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s it! That’s where Faust went!!” Hawkins cried.</p><p> </p><p>“The door opened by itself!!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro <strong>PREPARED FOR HIMSELF </strong>and ran STRAIGHT INTO THE BUILDING.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro!!” Luffy cried and went inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy wait!!” Law went into the hallway too.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro? The hell- Luffy!” Ace went in.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust!” Hawkins ran in too.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Drake ran in too. Kibiri and Corazon were the last to go in too.</p><p> </p><p>The entrance door closes shut.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Corazon looked behind to see the entrance door locked. It won’t even BUDGE.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-!? Shit…. Guess we all have to keep going….” Corazon gritted.</p><p> </p><p>“….Who was even there? I never saw anyone closing it….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“This can’t be worse….. But we have to catch up to the kids….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>But when the two looked at the hallway, <strong>the children were COMPLETELY GONE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh SHIT. LAW!? LUFFY!? DRAKE!? ACE-!?” Corazon tried to cry out the names.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was looking until she saw something from the room to her left.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosi. Look.” Kibiri pointed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tossed rice bowl. The rice was completely moldy.</p><p> </p><p>But despite that, Corazon and Kibiri smelled something.</p><p> </p><p>Something sweet. Like peaches and apricots…</p><p> </p><p>But they ignored the smell and decided to take a look in the room…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THEY WERE HORRIFIED AT THE SCENE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THERE WAS A LARGE DINING TABLE WITH FLIPPED FOOD DISHES, ROTTEN RICE, SOUP, AND FISH. BUT THAT WASN’T THE HORRID PART…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THERE WERE FIFTY DEAD CHILDREN WHO WERE ON THE FLOOR, FOAM FORMING ON THEIR MOUTHS, SCRATCHING THEIR NECKS, SKIN PALE AND ROTTEN, EYES BLOODSHOT AND WHITE AS WELL.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri threw up and turned around. Corazon turned his back. Kibiri <strong>never saw something like this. It was obvious the children were POISONED. Plus, those children looked like elementary age….</strong></p><p> </p><p>The couple looked back to try to report but much to their SHOCK AND CONFUSION…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE HORRID SCENE DISAPPEARED….. AS IF IT WAS ALL A HALLUCINATION……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WE HAVE TO GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE.</span></em></strong>” Corazon whispered in horror.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law were running down the long hallway. Luffy saw Zoro was really being aware and armed for what’s about to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Wait!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy turned around to see Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Law! Zoro can help us find Faust!” Luffy tried to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Zoro? Who were you talking to?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy finally understood what the talking sword meant about Luffy having the ability to ‘see’ them….</p><p> </p><p>“It’s useless.” The sword said. Luffy looked at Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if we show ourselves, they will forget about us in the future anyway. And it’s not like we can <strong>REALLY </strong>control that….” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“No….” Luffy was sad.</p><p> </p><p>“You just did it again….” Law was really worried this time. To Law, Luffy was talking in a opposite direction… Talking to the air.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was about to argue but then she noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?..... <strong>WHERE’S EVERYONE ELSE?</strong>” Luffy was panicking. Law looked behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was no one. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? It’s just a STRAIGHT HALLWAY! <strong>HOW THE FUCK COULD THE REST BE LOST!?</strong>” Law cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck…” The sword mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro then turned and <strong>ran back.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Zoro! Wait!” Luffy cried and ran to where Zoro was.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Wait! Are you okay-!?” Law tried to go after Luffy again.</p><p> </p><p>Law then smelled something sweet in that direction. He thought it was food, but it smells more like…. A perfume of a fruity smell…..</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s impossible!” Ace was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just running down the hallway! How could Luffy and Law disappear!?” Sabo cried.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how Faust disappeared too….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo noticed one shoji door that had light behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is there someone in there?” Sabo pointed.</p><p> </p><p>The three boys went into the lit door very slowly……..</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NNNNYYYAAAA!!!!</strong>” A cat screamed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“RRAAAHHH!!!!” Ace and Sabo cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Faust!</strong>” Hawkins was completely relieved. Ace and Sabo were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Hawkins NYA! I was soooo SCARED!!! Nya!” Faust cried and hugged Hawkins.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust is….. <strong>a talking cat!?</strong>” Ace was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyaaa…. <strong>It was horrible…… I’ve SEEN THINGS!</strong>” Faust cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Seen what?” Sabo asked.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Drake was alone. He went into the closest right room.</p><p> </p><p>He was lost. It was strange. This place….. It’s like a whole maze and he was already losing his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet and looked into the room. There was a nice wooden stair to an attic and simple tatami floors. What Drake also realized was there was piles of wooden kendo swords lying on the center of the floor. Though, the wooden sowrds were rotten as if they were abandoned <strong>for years.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake was curious.</p><p> </p><p>He went closer to the piles. It was surreal and creepy.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he smelled something. It smelled like sweet apricots….</p><p> </p><p>But then there was a sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TEKE!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake slowly looked at the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was a woman. She was SLOWLY CRAWLING DOWN THE WOODEN STAIRS WITH HER ARMS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake was <strong>HORRIFIED</strong>that the woman <strong>DOESN’T HAVE ANY LEGS. AS IF HER LOWER PART WAS CUT OFF. HER HANDS STILL MADE THE SOUNDS.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TEKE! TEKE! TEKE!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. TEKETEKETEKETEKE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake was <strong>incredibly STILL</strong>when he saw the crawling no-legged woman. The woman looked up to Drake with WIDE CREEPY EYES. Her black hair mostly covering her face though.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHERE…….ARE……..MY LEGS??</span></em></strong>” The woman croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your legs?....” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHERE ARE MY LEGS?</strong>” The woman repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked around. He didn’t find any torn off legs. Just the pile of wooden kendo swords.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry….. I don’t see any legs here…. I can find them for you-” Drake tried to be brave and polite but the girl interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">ThEn YouRs WiLl DO FinE!</span></em></strong>” The woman said.</p><p> </p><p>The half woman <strong>CHARGED AT HIM AT TOP SPEED, SWINGING HER ARM. Drake JUST MANAGED TO DODGE IN TIME!</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SLICE!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake collapsed on the floor to dodge the attack. Drake looked back to see <strong>a HUGE SLASHING HOLE ON THE WALL.</strong>If Drake was caught in it, <strong>HE WOULD BE SLICED IN HALF!</strong></p><p> </p><p>The half-woman turned to face Drake and Drake this time <strong>RAN OUT OF THE ROOM.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The woman was after him with the sounds ringing out loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">GiVE mE YoUR LeGS!!!!</span></em></strong>” The woman yelled.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Hey? Do you smell that?” Ace asked Sabo. Hawkins and Faust <strong>WENT STILL, faces filled with HORROR.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re right! It smells very sweet!” Sabo sorta drooled at it.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DOES IT SMELL LIKE APRICOTS?</strong>” Hawkins immediately asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well….Yeah….Smells like it….” Ace said. Sabo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>RUN!</strong>” Hawkins yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Sabo was surprised at Hawkins and Faust’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>RUN!!! FUCKING RUN!!</strong>” Hawkins yelled.</p><p> </p><p>There, the four saw Drake running towards through the dark hallways.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake!?” Ace and Sabo yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO TIME! GO!!</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Ace ran the same direction where Drake was running. Hawkins and Faust had a head start already.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Sabo looked behind and to their horror, <strong>they saw a WOMAN WHO HAD HER LOWER BODY CUT OFF CRAWLING TOWARDS THEM AT FAST SPEED.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>TEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKETEKE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Ace yelled, terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOUR LEGS!!! GIVE ME YOUR LEGS!!!</strong>” The woman screeched.</p><p> </p><p>The five boys unfortunately ran <strong>to the end of the hallway. There was nothing but cornering walls.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“OH FUCK! NO!!” Sabo cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHERE ARE MY LEGS!!!!? GIVE ME <em><span class="u">YOUR</span></em>LEGS!!!</strong>” The woman yelled. The woman <strong>JUMPED at the BOYS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>However, the closest Shoji Door <strong>SLID OPEN ALL BY ITSELF. </strong>The woman screamed but then, <strong>SHE WAS SLAMMED ON THE GROUND, HEAD SUDDENLY SPEWING BLACK BLOOD LIKE A FOUNTAIN….. AS IF IT WAS LIKE A SWORD SLAMMED ON TOP OF HER HEAD.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law came out of the Shoji door.</p><p> </p><p>“AH! Ace! Sabo! Drake! Hawkins!” Luffy was happy and relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“LUFFY!!” Ace, Sabo, and Drake cried happily. Faust and Hawkins sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Like their reaction, Luffy and Law were surprised and horrified at the bleeding half-woman. Luffy saw Zoro, who <strong>LITERALLY HAD THE TALKING SWORD RAMMED UP THE HALF-WOMAN’S HEAD.</strong>Zoro apparently saved the cornered five boys by striking the creepy woman with the sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…. How did you know where to go Luffy? I still see the hallway behind this door…..” Law looked back at the shoji door, which had a VERY similar hallway...</p><p> </p><p>“I followed Zoro!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Zoro?” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy thought it was a cruel prank but still remembered what the talking sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyway! We managed to find you guys! Who is <strong>THAT!?</strong>” Law asked and pointed the bleeding half-woman. Zoro took his talking sword out of the woman’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“That…. <strong>IS NO DOUBT….. A YUREI!</strong>” Hawkins took a closer look. Faust was still terrified and hissed like a cat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cute.</em>Both Drake and Law thought when looking at Faust (They both could tell who that anthropomorphic cat was).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>S-SO GHOSTS ARE REAL…..</strong>” Ace was horrified. He never believed in them.</p><p> </p><p>“To say they are ghosts is an <strong>understatement…. They are vengeful spirits declaring revenge or repeating their own deaths….</strong>” Hawkins said, trying to take a closer look at the half-woman’s corpse.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOhhh. Someone did their homework. State the obvious why don’t ya’?” Zoro’s sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange…. And interesting….. <strong>This is the first time I have seen THIS TYPE of Yurei….</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t even the yurei I hid from, Nya….” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! YOU SAYING THERE ARE <strong>MORE</strong>!?” Ace yelled, realizing Faust’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh no Nya…..” Faust covered his mouth with his paws. Hawkins was opening his notebook to draw the half-woman and notes about her. Drake took a peek in the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THERE WERE MULTIPLE DRAWINGS OF DIFFERENT KINDS OF YUREI. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>One of them, Drake recognized from the <strong>horror movies </strong>he saw when he was young. A black hair woman with a ragged white dress and barefooted.</p><p> </p><p>Another one was <strong>a LARGE</strong>erringly smiling head of a girl, whose teeth can actually snap your body in half.</p><p> </p><p>Third one was a white scarecrow bent in multiple ways with dull black eyes and a drawn smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You faced them before?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My hometown had faced them….. Faust and I managed to escape. Ever since, I declared myself to study about the Yurei. So far, I remembered these Yurei that were attacking my hometown, claiming <strong>many lives</strong>…. This is a new one….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it, you sorta knew what you were doing when we were mentioning a sweet smell of apricots….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Whenever there is an apricot smell, THAT MEANS THERE IS A YUREI NEARBY. YOU HAVE TO RUN AWAY NO MATTER WHAT.</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“WOAH. <strong>Someone REALLY DID their homework. He learned it the hard way though.</strong>” The talking sword said. Zoro just stared at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Faust then sniffed to make sure there are no more sweet scents nearby. It had a shocked face.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I SMELL! I SMELL-!!</strong>” Faust cried.</p><p> </p><p>“What-!? What do you smell!? Apricots!?” Ace cried.</p><p> </p><p>Faust pounced at Luffy and purred and nuzzling his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I smell <strong>TROUT</strong>~~~!!! NYA~~!!” Faust purred and had a blissful face. Luffy was giggling at the contact.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh yeah! That time with Zoro….</em>(A.N Chapter 87) Luffy recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust!! FIGHT YOUR INSTINCTS! It is a matter of life and death!” Hawkins scolded softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya~” Faust was sad. He got off of Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Scram kitty! Leave her alone!” Law was pissed and possessive. Faust hissed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cute.</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…. We have to find Cora-san and Kibiri-chan! They might be in danger!” Law realized.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t find them either….” Drake realized too.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet they are still near the entrance! (A.N. Chapter 88)” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro! Please help us!” Luffy talked to Zoro. To everyone else, she was talking to a shoji door.</p><p> </p><p>It was a moment of silence until Luffy spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro said this way! Let’s go!!” Luffy ran to the left shoji door nearby. At first the boys were confused and worried about this imaginary ‘Zoro’. Hawkins actually took out a couple of cards and was doing something until he said this:</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Chance to find the adults in that path: 95%</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notice what drawings that Hawkins was drawing?</p><p>Any comments?</p><p>Fun time!<br/>I honestly thought Hatsune Miku's song "Ohne Herz" was perfect for this arc if there was an ending..... Check it out!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5yLRmomUz4</p><p>What do you think of the song? What other songs do you think might be perfect for other arcs and why?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Another day at the Mental Hospital.... First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>90 CHAPTERS!!!???</p><p>Also, I updated two chapters in one day due to a good mood. Read Chapter 89 for more notes.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*DREAM OF A CERTAIN MEMORY….*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE WORKING FOR THESE FUCKING PEOPLE!!” A boy with black spiky hair yelled at a very young adult man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The young man, who was in a higher position, was of course mad but for some reason…… The man couldn’t argue back. It was a few moments of silence before the man actually could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“They were doing it for the name of justice! Don’t talk to a higher rank like that young man!” The man weakly argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! I’M TALKING TO YOU AS A FATHER AND SON! I’M PUTTING SOME GODDAMN SENSE INTO YOU! THEY DID IT IN FRONT OF YOUR FUCKING EYES AND YOU JUST ACCEPT IT!? I THOUGHT YOU ARE INTO JUSTICE AND RIGHT MORALS! I GUESS YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING <strong>HYPOCRITE</strong>!” The boy spat with REALLY raging eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What!? I AM INTO JUSTICE! I AM FIGHTING FOR JUSTICE!” The man yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>REALLY!? FUCKING REALLY!?..... I HAD A TALK WITH GRANDMA!! BEFORE SHE WAS KILLED!!</strong>” The boy yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man stopped when the boy just went into the topic of the man’s mother.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>THAT’S RIGHT YOU FUCKER! SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING! ABOUT GRANDPA! ABOUT MY MOM! ABOUT MY UNCLE!!</strong>” The boy yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man felt rage but at the same time….. He felt fear….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKING QUIET NOW? IS YOUR GUILT SWARMING OVER YOU!? <strong>THAT YOU FUCKING MURDERED THEM!?</strong>” The boy yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I DID NOT <strong>MURDER THEM</strong>AND YOU KNOW THAT!” The man yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I DON’T MEAN ACTUALLY KILLING THEM YOU DENSE FUCK! I MEANT HOW YOU </strong></em>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">LEFT THEM TO DIE!!</span>
  </strong>
  <em>” The boy yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man was quiet again. The man DID NOT feel rage this time. It was fear, guilt, sorrow, nausea…. Never rage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I DID NOT-!!! I DID NOT….” The man whimpered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>YOU ARE FUCKING HOPELESS! I QUIT!!! DROP DEAD YOU DEADBEAT FUCK!</strong>” The boy yelled, throwing his work hat down on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man wanted to go after his son…… But for some reason….. He kept quiet, his lips quivering.</em>
</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Garp woke up with a horrified cold sweat. He realized he was in the same mental room. Locked doors, a shitty bed, and white walls.</p><p> </p><p>The poor old man was quiet. He was feeling like throwing up but he knew if he did that, he would be immediately sedated with <strong>a bunch of drugs</strong>again…..</p><p> </p><p>After a few deep breaths, he heard his younger-self’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Well good morning you piece of fucking shit! Had a dream about your son?</strong>” Young-Garp clapped sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up….. SHUT UP.” Garp gripped his own hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well forgive your younger self….. But you KNOW why you had that dream right?” Young-Sengoku asked.</p><p> </p><p>The two illusions were just starting at Garp with pathetic eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>WHY NOW?</strong>” Garp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck do YOU THINK?” Young-Garp asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“You are regretting. That’s the first step.” Young-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“First step to what!?” Garp barked.</p><p> </p><p>The two illusions were quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, let’s remember what happened to <strong>YOUR MOM, BROTHER, AND DAD!</strong>” Young-Garp dodged the topic.</p><p>“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP….” Garp threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! <em><span class="u">YOU</span></em></strong><strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!</strong>WE ARE HAVING A LESSON HERE!!” Young-Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“He may be harsh but he is <strong>right. You have to learn it this way.</strong>” Young-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“What does my own family <strong>have to do with this!?</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>EVERYTHING! Like Father….. Like son!</strong>” Young-Garp yelled. Garp was pissed but he knew the two boys were illusions so it’s useless to punch.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You wanted to follow your father’s footsteps right? Be a great marine. Believe in justice?</strong>” Young-Sengoku recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..That’s right.” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>How did your father die?</strong>” Young-Sengoku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>My dad died in a war.</strong>” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Jesus. This fucking dumbass-</strong>” Young-Garp was chuckling at Garp’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Shut up for a second. Okay- Anyway! <strong>IS THAT HOW YOU REALLY REMEMBER HOW YOUR DAD DIED?</strong>” Young-Sengoku said. Garp was quiet. He recalled a long time memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Garp’s mother was crying hard and was on her knees (despite being a marine captain). Little Garp and his older brother were seeing their father’s dead body in the MARINE HEADQUARTER’S TRAINING FIELD. The bullet hole on the head looked like it came from a tiny pistol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Your father is a VERY trained fighter and a GOD DAMN VICE ADMIRAL. How and WHY do you think he was killed BY A PANSY LITTLE GUN? IN THE MARINE TRAINING FIELD?</strong>” Young-Sengoku raised an eyebrow at Garp. Garp’s eyes widened. He wanted to say it, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, Garp asked this question.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Then why did I say that he died in the war-?” Garp stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s pretty tragic and ironic that you wanted to brainwash your granddaughter </strong>(A.N: Chapter 14)<strong>when in actuality, YOU were the one that was brainwashed.</strong>” Young-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yeah! Thanks to your clump of trash you call a brain!</strong>” Young-Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That….. That’s not true…..” Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH <strong>YES THEY FUCKING DID.</strong>They were planning to <strong>put you and your older brother in a boot camp!</strong>Only mom was against it wasn’t she?” Young-Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t want me to follow dad’s footsteps in fear that I will die!” Garp argued.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No. She didn’t want you to die in corrupted justice. She didn’t want you to be brainwashed by your dad’s killers…. She didn’t want you to forget your family. YOU IGNORED HER. YOU WERE A REBELLIOUS BOY.</strong>” Young-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“The marines <strong>DIDN’T KILL MY FATHER!</strong>” Garp yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Think that way all of your life….. <strong>But do you remember what the lessons you learned over at the camp. That the Admirals ALWAYS CARRY AN EMERGENCY TINY PISTOL JUST IN CASE??</strong>” Young-Sengoku recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s when your older brother tried to escape!” Young-Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was quiet. He remembered what happened to his own older brother….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>But YOU stopped him. Based on the marines’ teachings, you stopped him from escaping. You alarmed the higher-ups. You were already FUCKED UP in the head. It was too late. Your older brother was being dragged out to GOD KNOWS WHERE but you heard a gunshot faraway….. RIGHT? <em><span class="u">RIGHT???</span></em></strong>” Young-Garp yelled at his older self’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You mother did not blame you. She knew you were too young and gullible at the time. She forgave you but tried her <strong>best </strong>to help you. To snap you out of it. At least it worked in SOME WAYS….” Young-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“But <strong>you FUCKING FAILED HER. You were a rebellious little shit. She gave up on you one day. Hmm…. Oh yeah! Didn’t she tried to slit her wrists one day?</strong>” Young-Garp asked.</p><p> </p><p>Garp was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily she survived but she started to cry whenever you walk past her during duties….” Young-Sengoku said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Then you met your hot wife!</strong>” Young-Garp said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yeah. She was a marine chef right?</strong>” Young-Sengoku nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet girl….” Young-Garp was in a trance…..</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!! <strong>FUCKING SHUT UUUPPP!!!</strong>” Garp yelled in the soundproof walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. The REAL reason why the non-existing swordsman was protecting the cursed dojo.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was it all a hallucination? All of it?” Kibiri asked to herself out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if it was…. <strong>It DIDN’T FEEL LIKE ANY </strong>hallucination….” Corazon breathed.</p><p> </p><p>That horrific dining table image…. It haunted them for a while….. (A.N Chapter 88)</p><p> </p><p>“……It felt like it was real….. As if <strong>something VERY terrible happened here</strong>….. We have to find more about this temple….” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t…. We have to find the kids….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right….” Corazon said. As the couple was about to leave, Corazon noticed something on the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small pair of chopsticks. It had cute carved wood decorations.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri looked at the chopsticks too.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh….. Cute…..” Kibiri complemented.</p><p> </p><p>“But why chopsticks?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows…..” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s check the next room…..” Corazon said. He grabbed Kibiri’s wheelchair and they moved out of the (apparent) dining room.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the next room. It was the room with abandoned wooden kendo swords (A.N Chapter 88-89).</p><p> </p><p>“I think this is a training room….” Kibiri analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>“With the wooden stairs?” Corazon pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, why are these swords here?” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>There, they smelled it. It was apricots again. They looked at each other, realizing they are both thinking the same thing so they were searching around for the source of the smell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……Kibiri-chan…..</strong>” Corazon’s eyes widened in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Kibiri looked at where Corazon was looking. She too, felt her heart <strong>drop.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THERE WAS A LARGE HOLE THAT LOOKED LIKE A SWORD SLICED THROUGH THE WALL….. OR AN ANIMAL WITH ONE HUGE CLAW.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It looks REALLY sharp…. I’m really worried for the children now.” Kibiri was worried now.</p><p> </p><p>“Worse, they might have been attacked…..” Corazon feared the worst….</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see any blood nearby…. We have to find the children!” Kibiri exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could do anything, <strong>Kibiri felt like her throat was in a CHOKE HOLD. There were no hands around her neck. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon saw Kibiri’s stutters for help. She was choking and Corazon was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“KIBIRI!? KIBIRI!?” Corazon cried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KIBIRI WAS SUDDENLY FLOATING OUT OF HER WHEELCHAIR, STILL CHOCKING AS IF SHE WAS BENG HANGED BY HER NECK.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There, the couple heard a screech.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS MY TREASURE!!?</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Corazon then saw it. <strong>A small girl in a white ragged kimono. Black hair in pigtails.</strong>She was raising her arm in the air, directly pointing at Kibiri. Corazon realized that the creepy girl was chocking Kibiri by a psychic power.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MY TREASURE!!!!!!</strong>” The girl screeched. <strong>Kibiri’s neck was slowly twisting.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon, out of instinct, <strong>grabbed the wooden chopsticks without thinking. He threw it at the creepy girl.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The pigtail girl stopped gritting her teeth and saw the chopsticks on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri then dropped onto the floor, coughing for air and Corazon rushed to help her.</p><p> </p><p>The creepy girl picked up the chopsticks, taking a closer look, thinking it was fake.</p><p> </p><p>But then, the creepy girl’s appearance had changed into something more pleasant. Her hair then changed to blond and eyes turned to green. Her white kimono turned to green as well.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span class="u">You…… You found my chopsticks…. My treasure… Thank you……</span></em>” The girl smiled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>The girl disappeared into thin air. Along with the chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I…. I think we found the culprit who broke the children’s neck…..(A.N Chapter 86)” Kibiri realized.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I put her soul into rest……” Corazon had a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A yurei…. A vengeful spirit…..</strong>I don’t think the marines would believe us for it…..” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the problem…. But we are fearing the worst for our children. I know for sure that ghost girl <strong>didn’t cause THIS damage</strong>….” Kibiri pointed at the cut wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri rubbed her neck….</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been chocked a couple of times before. I’ll get used to it….“ She replied.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon gently placed Kibiri back to the wheelchair with such ease.</p><p> </p><p>The couple heard a door sliding open. They heard their children’s voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san? Cora-san!” Law’s cries were ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon and Kibiri went out of the room to see the children alive and well. But based on their shaken state, they knew the children faced something terrifying too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You’re alright! You found your friend too!” Kibiri cried in happiness. Hawkins and Faust looked at each other, amazed that no one was judging Faust’s appearance much.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cute.</em>Corazon thought when looking at the cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck…. You <strong>WON’T BELIEVE what Drake ran away from!</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro helped us!” Luffy smiled. Zoro was next to Luffy, who was looking around to see if there was a yurei nearby. But like usual, no one saw Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta get outta here! This place is too spooky, and the ghosts are <strong>PISSED</strong>at us for no reason!” Sabo shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Kibiri! What happened to you!?” Law cried.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon saw Kibiri’s neck to <strong>see that it was BADLY bruised, shaped like a handprint.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. It was nothing….. We faced a yurei just like you children….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“We found who was killing the children….. It looked like I made her spirit rest in peace….” Corazon thought.</p><p> </p><p>“He found the chopsticks? I’m impressed. He’s VERY lucky!” Zoro’s talking sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta get outta here….. This place is too dangerous and <strong>GOD KNOWS how many are in this place!</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Your freckle boy is right. Now that chopstick girl is gone, THERE ARE <em><span class="u">THIRTY</span></em>YUREIS IN HERE. Zoro just managed to kill NINETEEN, Including the Teke Teke.(</strong>A.N Chapter 89<strong>)</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THIRTY GHOSTS!?</strong>” Luffy cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty!? FUCKING THIRTY!?” Sabo cried. The group obviously heard Luffy’s sudden outburst….</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty…..<strong>Dear god…..</strong>Come to think of it…… <strong>We saw a vision of at least FIFTY CHILDREN DEAD from a food poisoning!</strong>” Kibiri recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SO FIFTY YUREIS!? NYA!?</strong>” Faust was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH SHIT….. THIS PLACE ISN’T WORTH IT. We’re NO MATCH. THEY CAN ATTACK US ANYTIME!</strong>” Hawkins alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. <strong>Look.</strong>” Drake pointed at the entrance door.</p><p> </p><p>There was the blond pigtail girl spirit that Corazon helped.</p><p> </p><p>She had worried eyes and pointed at the entrance door, gesturing they can escape there……</p><p> </p><p>She again, disappeared in thin air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. South Blue Part 9: Slowly Building up the Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like the side series.... Admittedly..... </p><p>I will be amazed if there is a tv trope about this story or that there will be a fanart about this..... </p><p>But I am happy enough that people like this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE AT SOUTH BLUE……</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>…….IN A CASTLE……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“My King.” A servant alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>King Euro was being bored and just wondering what to do. <strong>He already ordered the soldiers to do experiments of the gases onto the slums for fun but…. It’s just too frequent.</strong></p><p> </p><p>However, today was a little different.</p><p> </p><p>The servant came up to him through the porcelain door. He had an envelope.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? It better be good.” King Euro demanded.</p><p><br/>“It is. It’s about a child. Something you might have…. an interest in…..” The servant hesitated. The servant was disgusted by the King’s sexual tastes but what could he do?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And this child? Is he from the slums?” King Euro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. A traveler. Along with other children. No adult guardians or parents.” The servant said.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is about this child?” The king opened the envelope. It had pictures.</p><p> </p><p>….Pictures of a boy with long blond bangs covering his eyes. It was pictures of Killer.</p><p> </p><p>The king just stared into the pictures one by one. Finally he went into the last picture.</p><p> </p><p>The King was emotionally struck by Killer’s striking beautiful eyes. It was taken during the time Killer accidentally revealed his eyes by accident while being out to shopping (A.N Chapter 79).</p><p> </p><p>“OH! WHAT BEAUTY!! FIRST TIME I HAVE SEEN A CHILD THIS BEAUTIFUL!!” The king exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a boy though…..” The servant said, glaring at the king.</p><p> </p><p>“But still! Such A <strong>BEAUTIFUL MODEL! PERFECT FOR BEING A DOLL!!</strong>” The king had disgusting hearts in his eyes. The servant was gritting his teeth. If he rebelled…. <strong>His family will be killed.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the porcelain door was slammed open again and it was a knight.</p><p> </p><p>“EMERGENCY! MY KING! <strong>CHILDREN FROM THE SLUMS HAVE ESCAPED FROM OUR FORCES!</strong>” The knight yelled. The king then turned angry.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!?</strong>” King Euro yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The servant was quiet, but it sounded like good news to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT US!? KILL THEM IMMEDIATELY!</strong>” King Euro yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YES SIR!</strong>” The knight said.</p><p> </p><p>“And you!” King Euro yelled at the servant. The servant jolted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BRING THIS BOY TO ME!</strong>” The king gave the Killer picture to the servant.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yes sir.” The servant growled.</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoker hung up his den-den mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“……So there <strong>IS a missing person report on one of the children. An actual prince….</strong>” Smoker said to himself. His hunch was right. That horse that was with the kids made his suspicions come true (A.N Chapter 83). The poor child’s parents weren’t lying about being forced to exile their child. That’s…. heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>He has to find them.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker noticed a couple of whispers and gatherings. A couple of villagers nearby were grouping at a public bulletin board.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. What’s going on?” Smoker asked the villagers. The villagers moved to have Smoker see the board.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was surprised to see the posters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WANTED! CHILDREN OF THE SLUMS HAVE DISEASES! COUPLE HAVE ESCAPED! IF SEEN, REPORT IMMEDIATELY!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There were pictures of the children of the Sacred Fleet.</p><p> </p><p>“Who ordered this?” Smoker asked one of the villagers.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, the king of course….” The villager said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOW THIS IS INTERESTING. That was a mistake what the king did.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoker also realized something. There was <strong>a reward specifically for the eye-covered</strong>blond kid.</p><p> </p><p>The rest were nothing….. <strong>Even with the missing prince.</strong></p><p> </p><p>That was another suspicious mistake the king did.</p><p> </p><p>If you met these kids like Smoker did for the first time, their personality <strong>is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT than what the reports on the board said.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Now Smoker was VERY suspicious about the secret of this island and the King’s rule….. Though is main job is to stop those rebelling kids first…..</p><p> </p><p>But….. he felt like he wanted a talk with those kids first before everything……</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The kids were aware of the news on the bulletin boards throughout the island…..</strong>
</p><p><br/>At that moment, they KNEW they will be busted outside.</p><p> </p><p>After running away from the knights (A.N Chapter 85), they were stuck in a forest. They were there for a while until they saw the knights on a faraway distance messing around with the public bulletin boards. There, they saw the local wanted posters with their binoculars Kid and Killer packed in their bags.</p><p> </p><p>The descriptions were SO FULL OF SHIT that Kid cracked up. But that laughter died down when they saw the money reward on Killer.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, everyone was worried and concerned. First, the knights wanted the kids dead but <strong>NOW, they specifically want Killer?</strong></p><p> </p><p>“It’s <strong>NOT A FUCKING COINCIDENCE</strong>that they want him <strong>AFTER</strong>his eyes were shown.,,,” Kid frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid that the king might be after you for your beauty…..” Cavendish realized. Killer looked down and was shaking. Cavendish and Kid each held Killer’s hand for comfort. Farul, the horse, neighed shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That’s fucking sick….</strong>” Bonney was REALLY angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly…….<strong>We are not surprised…….</strong>” The two slum children said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“….Not surprised?.....<strong>This happened before?</strong>” Killer noticed the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that we said something about the children in the slums being kidnapped? (A.N Chapter 85)…. All these children were sorta nearly pretty like you. <em><span class="u">Blond, clean skin, thin body? </span></em><strong>God….</strong>Even the children who had parents were being filthy and ugly for THAT reason….. <strong>Just like us…. Except we didn’t have any parents….. We figured it out ourselves….</strong>” One slum child said.</p><p> </p><p>“So it was happening for a <strong>long while…. I guess there was SOMETHING DARK in this island after all…</strong>” Kid smirked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>TAKE THE FUCKER DOWN.</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!?” The two slum children exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YEAH! TAKE THAT ASSHOLE DOWN!</strong>” Bonney fisted in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be a plan of course……” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that, there is that Smoke Marine!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh trust me, I BET he thinks that the King is full of shit! These bulletin boards are ALL OVER THE PLACE!</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…. You might be right Kid….. He’s not stupid. I can tell you that. Just annoying but he knows. He was always into ‘kid safety’!” Bonney was imitating Smoker for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“But it can be beneficial too…. We can wait for a while to see how he reacts…..” Killer suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“So where can we hide now? Now the <strong>entire island is on our asses!</strong>” Kid waved his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. <strong>There IS THE SLUMS…..</strong>” The two slum children said.</p><p> </p><p>“The slums? Isn’t it under a gas attack? (A.N Chapter 85)” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We forgot to tell you…. <strong>The gas attacks lasts for FIVE MINUTES. </strong>We were here for a couple of hours. It’s okay to come back now….” The slum children explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh….. So is there an entrance to there in this forest?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kid wanted to shut up forever when the slum children found the nearest tree stum and lifted the stump to reveal a hidden passage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. South Blue Part 10: The Underground Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SOUTH BLUE……</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>IN THE SLUMS…….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The two slum children manage to guide Kid, Killer, Bonney, Cavendish, and Farul back into the slums. They went into the two children’s house, which was a tent. It was large due to the gadgets the slum children try to make.</p><p> </p><p>Even the citizens in the slums would do anything to help the children by hiding them, due to the fact that they KNEW they will be killed anyway if they report to the knights for their class….</p><p> </p><p>“W-We hope that it’s not uncomfortable….” One of the children said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! It’s actually better than I expected!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney was right. The tent was VERY clean. Hell, everything in the slums were clean. It was very unexpected and unusual.</p><p> </p><p>“You…. Might be wondering why the slums are clean unlike any others throughout the world……”  One slum child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Killer gently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The slums…. Weren’t originally filled with very low class people….. Most of them here are <strong>actually fallen aristocrats.</strong>They don’t want to be too filthy….. But at least they value morals…” The slum child revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Oh….. Because of the taxes you mentioned? (A.N Chapter 85)” Cavendish realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….. But <strong>in a strange coincidence….</strong>These aristocrats here <strong>had something in common….</strong>They had some <strong>high level intelligence. You know, like they are doctors/ researchers/ engineers…. We heard from the other neighbors that OUR PARENTS were engineers too.</strong>” The slum children said.</p><p> </p><p>“So the king doesn’t like people who are smarter than him?.....” Killer analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! He wouldn’t like anyone who is smarter than him because these people have the reasons and logic to rebel!” Cavendish shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Then…..<strong>He’s the one behind the gas attacks…. I BET. He wants to get rid of them for good when he realized how many smart people he sent to the slums BECAUSE of his unfair taxes…</strong>” One slum child said.</p><p> </p><p>“No….” The second child whispered in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“It <strong>will be a MATTER OF TIME</strong>before all of the slums become dead due to the gasses. Or that the knights will barge in and slaughter everyone!” Kid imagined the worst.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to take that piece of shit down <strong>FOR GOOD.</strong>” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a path for a castle?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Not really…</strong>” The slum children hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really?” Kid tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a path to an <strong>underground dungeon…. Problem is that dungeon IS HEAVILY GUARDED.</strong>” The slum children said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Don’t know at all….</strong>” The slum children hung their head in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe there is something <strong>not MEANT to be seen….</strong>” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“How many guards?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>At least THIRTY…..</strong>” The children replied.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THIRTY?? THAT’S SOME DANGEROUS SECRET.</strong>” Cavendish was suspicious as well.</p><p> </p><p>“But we can take them down!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s decided! We can go to the castle using that path!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you crazy!? There are many guards there!” One slum child shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We are devil fruit users. I like THOSE ODDS.</strong>” Bonney put her arm around Kid, who smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The slum children were amazed. The Sacred Fleet are <strong>VERY DARING and RISKING THEMSELVES TO STOP A TYRANNICAL CRUEL KING!</strong></p><p> </p><p>“We have to attack at the <strong>right time! </strong>When is the guards’ night shift?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We mainly know the knights’ night shift at VERY EARLY morning…. Just before the sun is rising. It’s only a few hours so it is crucial….</strong>”One of the two children said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we have time for now…..” Killer said.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>King Euro was bored and was resting lazily on his bed. He was just so relaxed despite the situation because he was confident that the slums will be slaughtered soon.</p><p> </p><p>He heard his bedroom door open. It was a knight.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Sir! We brought in the <em><span class="u">BLOND CHILD YOU DESIRED</span></em>.</strong>” The knight said.</p><p> </p><p>King Euro was beyond happy and filled with lust.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring him! Bring him!” Euro was excited like a grown five-year old child.</p><p> </p><p>The knight brought a long blond-haired child, bangs covering his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! He is here! Would you leave me and him alone?” King Euro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.” The knight said.</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom door was closed. The boy and the king were alone.</p><p> </p><p>The king bent down, hands putting on the boy’s bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme see your eyes! YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES!!” The king was drooling. He was attempting lift the bangs. However, King Euro stopped.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed something was off.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the boy was not even resisting. Unlike any other child he had done…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, the blond boy pinched his nose…. And pulled it.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>IT WAS A FUCKING MASK!! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">IT REVEALED A TRUE FACE OF A BOY WITH A LONG NOSE, WIDE LIPS, AND BLACK CURLY/BUSHY HAIR!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>KING EURO DIDN’T HAVE TIME TO REACT! THE BOY HAD A HIDDEN BLADE UNDER HIS LEFT SLEEVE AND STABBED KING EURO’S FAT NECK.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BLOOD SPURTING OUT LIKE A FOUNTAIN. DUE TO THE ATTACK, KING EURO COULDN’T SCREAM BUT CHOKE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>EURO COLLAPSED. HE TRIED TO STOP THE BLOOD BUT IT FAILED.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>IT WAS A FEW SECONDS AND TWITCHES UNTIL KING EURO LIED DEAD.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy was wiping his blade by using the blankets nearby. He sighed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What a disgusting pervert.” The boy said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom door opened. It was the knight. But instead of being alarmed, the knight smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, <strong><em><span class="u">USOPP</span></em>.</strong>You are now qualified to be Minako’s trusted student.” The knight said.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I am not afraid of someone who had high status.” Usopp said to the knight.</p><p> </p><p>The knight then had its body shrinking to a child. It revealed to be a girl with pink hair but with black streaks and gothic clothing. It was Rebecca.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta admit. YOU DO HAVE BALLS. Minako really taught you well on how to change your face (A.N: Usopp was picked up by Minako the Yurei on Chapter 77)” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Now let’s get going.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Let’s use that closet over there.” Rebecca pointed at a nearby wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>The two children walked and opened the wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The interior was revealed to be a grim foggy mansion, with Minako and Kaya waiting for the two.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca and Usopp went in. The wooden closet door closes.</p><p> </p><p>If the wooden door was open again, it would just reveal <strong>JUST A NORMAL CLOSET WITH THE KING’S ROBES…..</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Usopp and Kaya were picked up by Minako and Rebecca on Chapter 77. Minako teleported them to the South Blue after teaching Usopp a few tricks....</p><p>The closet door scene is just like what happened to the cursed dojo.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. The horror is now over after all those years......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the chopsticks yurei girl let the group escape (A.N Chapter 91), Luffy managed to guide them to the pure waterfall (A.N Chapter 87) around the cursed dojo.  The group is now unsure of what to do. Of course, they know that if they leave the cursed dojo alone, more people will come.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, the <strong>reason why</strong>Zoro was protecting the cursed dojo is to prevent ‘dumbasses’ from entering to <strong>their own deaths.</strong>(According to Zoro’s sword.)</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was sitting next to Luffy, resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Law was holding Luffy’s hand and was resting his head on Luffy’s other shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was having a smoke while Kibiri was staring at the pretty water.</p><p> </p><p>Drake couldn’t stop feeding Faust the trout in the river because Faust was playing and eating the fish like a cute kitten. Ace and Sabo were just watching the scene, extremely tired.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins was staring at his notebook, seeing the drawings of the yurei that he made. Corazon went behind Hawkins and saw the drawings.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re pretty good…….” Corazon complimented. Hawkins closed the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hawkins hastily said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Luffy. <strong>Can you ask that goth blondie why HE WANTED to go into the dojo? Unlike anyone else, YOU KNEW what was in there…..</strong>” Zoro’s sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy remembered no one could hear Zoro and his sword so Luffy followed her orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hawkins, why did you go into the dojo in the first place? Was it the Yureis?” Luffy asked Hawkins from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins and Faust looked at Luffy and they looked down, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I wanted to <strong>study more about them…..</strong>I put my <strong>LIFE</strong>to study about them. If I find out more….. <strong>Then future unknown tragedies involving them could be prevented….. To prevent what has happened to my hometown….</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Our hometown was destroyed by the yureis Nya….” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Are there other survivors?” Law asked, a feeling in his heart because of what happened to Flevalence.</p><p> </p><p>“……I honestly do not know. Faust and I managed to leave our home <strong>much earlier </strong>because of my predictions….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“His predictions come true Nya!” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if it wasn’t for your cards and Luffy…. <strong>We might have never found Cora-san and Kibiri-chan….</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do it?” Ace asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“….Well….<strong>I WAS BORN WITH IT.</strong>I….honestly don’t know myself but it is a genetic thing…..” Hawkins explained.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s useful though! <strong>I’ve never believed in the supernatural…. Until now….</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your feelings…. <strong>But I only want to do it when necessary….</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“When necessary?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>People were taking advantage of Hawkins’s predictions and were EXTREMELY LAZY nya!</strong>” Faust huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Only Faust and my parents were completely against it.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….So…… What happened to your hometown?” Kibiri softly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>It started with people dancing and laughing maniacally. Five minutes later, their bodies twist SO BAD they broke their own spins/neck…..</strong>” Hawkins opened his notebook to reveal a drawing of a white twisted scarecrow with a creepy drawn scribbled smile. Zoro snuck up behind and looked with his talking sword.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WOAH! A KUNE KUNE!</strong>You are lucky you lived!” The sword praised Hawkins, though the boy didn’t hear the sword of course.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins showed the drawing to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>He was the cause. If you look at him for at least ten seconds, you go insane. You laugh maniacally, dance, and then you twist your body till all of your bones are broken. Even my mother suffered that fate.</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“They figured it out the hard way though…. Nya….” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“After figuring it out, we managed to immediately avoid this yurei….. <strong>Then this Yurei appeared.</strong>” Hawkins turned his page to a drawing of a <strong>large floating head, smiling erringly and showing its wide teeth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit. An <strong>OOKUBI</strong>…. Your hometown must’ve done <strong>SOMETHING</strong>to piss it off…..” Zoro’s sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“This yurei lurks around at night <strong>and EATS PEOPLE ALIVE…. My father…. He tried to fight it….. Tried….</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s when Hawkins and I left nya…..” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“And your hometown was soon destroyed….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get him wrong Nya! He tried to warn the citizens Nya! But everyone was in denial….. Nya. Hypocritical right?” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“But at the same time…… I <strong>forgave the yurei…..</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Why? They killed your parents!” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I learned that the Yurei are <strong>vengeful spirits…..</strong>My parents were caught at the wrong place at the wrong time….. I then tried to learn <strong>what caused the Yurei to rampage at my hometown…..</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked at Hawkins seriously. He told Luffy something.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro said if your hometown worshipped the god Shimotsuki?” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“….No. Our hometown was filled with witchcraft and magicians……<strong>We didn’t worship gods.</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Then what the hell is it?” The sword asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust and I unintentionally figured it out…… We wanted to meet our parents’ graveyard…. But we noticed that the <strong>graveyard location was gone…..</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LET ME GUESS, YOUR PEOPLE DESTROYED THE TOMBSTONES AND NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO MOVE THE BODIES.</strong>” Zoro’s sword boomed. No one heard it except Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“The graveyard was <strong>destroyed to make new houses and castles…… It enraged the dead.</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s….<strong>VERY DISRESPECTFUL…..</strong>” Corazon said. Corazon always remembered how Sengoku always taught Corazon in his youth about Sengoku’s culture. How you should always <strong>respect the dead…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>“That’s what started everything….Nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said….. <strong>Yureis are VENGEFUL spirits….</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins took out a container of salt from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“This salt…… is one of the weapons that can <strong>HURT </strong>the yureis. It’s small because it takes time to have PURIFIED SALT.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE ACTUALLY HAS ONE!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HAVE THESE!? You are a useful boy!” The sword exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“……….We have to get rid of this dojo….. We have to prevent the future deaths.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>But how can we do that with that SHITTY AMOUNT OF SALT?</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>The children were quiet until Kibiri suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we mix the salt with the fire from the oil lamp?” Kibiri suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked at Kibiri. The sword said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was staring at Zoro with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro silently nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked at the cursed dojo for the last time. For <strong>YEARS</strong>he has been trying to prevent the deaths from the dojo.</p><p> </p><p>The group then first threw the oil lamp at the dojo. Glass shattered. Flames slowly grew.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins then threw the purified salt container to mix it with the flames.</p><p> </p><p>ANGRY SCREAMS were heard from the dojo. But the group knew it was for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was staring at the burned dojo with silence. Finally, Zoro’s sword talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what now Zoro? You are free from this job.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was silent. But he looked at Luffy, who was holding hands with Law.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s amazing….. That someone can see you without you even trying to reveal yourself…..Maybe….she has the same spirit. <strong>The same spirit as Kuina. Don’t you think?</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“……..Maybe…..” Zoro said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. South Blue Part 11: The alarms are turning everything bat-shit crazy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOOOOOHHHHH SHIT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SOUTH BLUE……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>THE SLUMS……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was the first to wake up. He was hearing soft washing noises and woke up to find out what is going on.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed that Killer wasn’t in the tent unlike the other snoring friends. He went out of the tent. He saw Killer, with no shirt, was washing the clothes and some metal weapons that Kid had in his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish smiled and decided to sneak up to Killer. He went up behind and hugged Killer as a surprise. Killer jolted and looked behind to see Cavendish, who was having that ‘romantic’ smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t scare me….. I just woke up early. You can go back to sleep….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Nope. I don’t want to.” Cavendish rubbed his check on Killer’s nude back.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t! It tickles!” Killer giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“You should rest too…..It looks like you have been doing this for a while….” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…. I was doing this out of habit….. I always did this before Kid and I met Bonney and you. I took care of Kid ever since he was very young.” Killer said with a blissful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to relax Killer.” Cavendish chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was just still dozed off, so Cavendish decided to snap him out by a sneaky kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was blushing so quickly and was gingerly covering his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! I have to finish washing these!” Killer stuttered.</p><p>“That can wait…..” Cavendish flirted. Killer looked away, flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish rested his chin on Killer’s shoulder, pouting a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I-I IREALLYNEEDTOFINISHTHIS! IMSORRY!!” Killer quickly squeaked and just scrubbed the clothes in the water so fast like he was a machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You know, rest is important! You always were waking up early in the ships to do SOMETHING…..” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“I…..As I said. It’s out of habit…..” Killer shyly said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish moved to the left side and gently held Killer’s working hands.</p><p> </p><p>Killer slowly stopped scrubbing and had the courage to look back at Cavendish.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish gently brushed Killer’s long bangs to see the beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are beautiful and hardworking. I never knew there was someone so beautiful exists in this world…..” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am not….” Killer sighed. He felt so hot that he thought that a white puff of smoke came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was tilting Killer’s chin up to face him. Killer had a worried flushed look. Still shy like usual.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish kissed Killer again, as Killer was just shutting his eyes tight.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cute.</em>Cavendish thought.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a yelling throughout the slums. At first, the blondes were concerned for a second…. <strong>Until they clearly heard it the second time.</strong></p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was <strong>very pissed and annoyed that he couldn’t find the kids.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Thanks to his smoke powers,</strong>he managed to go through <strong>EVERY VILLAGE in the island but no sights of the kids.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Damnit. Not even <strong>in the fucking woods too….</strong>” Smoker muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t these kids <strong>ever give up their rebellious attitude?</strong>God, these kids (especially the raging redhead) <strong>acted EXACTLY LIKE BELLE-MERE. Or admittedly, Smoker himself when he was young.</strong></p><p> </p><p>God, these kids remind him when he was young along with Hina, Rosinante, and Belle-mere.</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl reminded him of Hina, only difference was her personality. Hina was stricter and less foul mouthed. Hina always covered Smoker’s back, despite the trouble he caused. And to be fair, Hina was scolding Smoker whenever he was causing trouble.</p><p> </p><p>The red-haired kid was DEFINITELY Belle-mere in a way. They were <strong>super similar.</strong>The troubling behavior and short-temper were reminding Smoker of her alright. Hell, Smoker was wondering if she was a more rebellious trouble-maker than him.</p><p> </p><p>That long-haired blond kid with bangs covering his eyes was really reminding him of Rosinante. Yes, both young Rosinante and the kid were polite and kind. The thing is…. The thing is that if that blond kid might possibly remind Smoker of <strong>Rosinante’s DIFFERENT personality.</strong></p><p> </p><p>You see, Rosinante was a <strong>very quiet kid </strong>during Smoker, Hina, and Belle-mere’s youth. Hell, Rosinante was <strong>THE ONLY person who could TERRIFY Belle-mere.</strong>Hell, <strong>ROSINANTE TERRIFIED EVERY YOUTH, INCLUDING SMOKER.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Rosinante was a <strong>very extra ordinary child.</strong>Not only because he was Sengoku’s personal favorite (or that the whole marines viewed him as Sengoku and Tsuru’s adoptive son), <strong>but because he took his jobs seriously and was the most hardworking of them all. FUCK, it even came to the point that SENGOKU WANTED Rosinante to take a break someday.</strong>Rosinante never took breaks. Only when it was completely official such as breakfast/lunch/dinner. What the kids knew for sure was that Rosinante wanted to make Sengoku happy. Rosinante at first <strong>DREAMED</strong>to be an Admiral just like Sengoku.</p><p> </p><p>But one day…… It all changed. Not in a bat-shit mess kind of way. Just very calmly. Hina asked what rank would Rosinante dream of, just for a joke. But Rosinante said he wanted to be <strong>a commander</strong>. Nothing else. This SURPRISED the kids and even some adults as well. Hell, Rosinante was ALREADY A COMMANDER. But Rosinante wanted to stay that way. <strong>Garp was involved and tried to scare Rosinante back to his dreams,</strong>but Rosinante didn’t even flinch or was even scared of him….. More like…. <strong>Disappointment.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, Rosinante was just <strong>staring/glaring</strong>at some of the marine captains, especially the ones who were a pure definition of assholes.</p><p> </p><p>What was even more concerning and curious was how Sengoku did not bother to help Rosinante to change his mind. Sengoku stopped Garp whenever Sengoku found Rosinante being trained or scolded by Garp. Even <strong>GARP was surprised.</strong>But not Tsuru….. She was like Sengoku too…. But Tsuru was having a similar disappointed face at Sengoku as well.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get Smoker wrong. Rosinante’s personality as a kind/gentle/strict/scary teen was still the same. It’s just….. His behavior. Especially towards Sengoku. Like….. For example, whenever it was lunch, Sengoku would sometimes sit next to Rosinante and the two talk. But then….. It was just nods or hums from Rosinante and NOTHING ELSE. Smoker could see that Sengoku was suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he had a talk with Sengoku about it. That he should have ‘some balls’ and help his son like a father. Sengoku replied that “…….[<strong>HE] is. He was proud of Rosinante’s changing descision</strong>”. This REALLY SHOCKED Smoker. And Sengoku’s face….. It was filled with <strong>guilt….. As if HE did something wrong that caused all of this.</strong>But Sengoku assured he supported Rosinante’s decision and that was the end of that.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it has been a while since he talked to Rosinante. Good thing he actually did once he heard from Belle-mere (A.N: Chapter 81) about where he was.</p><p> </p><p>But still! That kid from the wanted picture (A.N: Chapter 92) and high bounty made Smoker concerned about him. He has seen calm guys like him. So his cautionary senses are up.</p><p> </p><p>And not only that, <strong>there is a noble child whose parents miss him DEARLY…..</strong>He had to convince the child that the parents are looking for him. (A.N: Chapter 92)</p><p> </p><p>However, there was an alarm that made Smoker’s thoughts come back to real life. People were grouping and there <strong>was a fuck ton of knights scrambling.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hey. The fuck is goin’ on?” Smoker asked anyone nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE KING HAS BEEN KILLED HOURS AGO!!</strong>(A.N Chapter 93)” A villager cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT!?</span></em></strong>” Smoker’s jaw was so open out of shock that his cigar fell out. His heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p><em><span class="u">Oh no…… DID THEY DO IT???</span></em>Smoker was afraid that these kids might have done it for a reason……</p><p> </p><p>Some of the villagers were crying that it was the work of the slums. It MUST BE!</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was curious so he asked a nearby knight out of <strong>HARD INTERROGATION</strong>where the slums were….. He didn’t find that place just yet…..</p><p> </p><p>But the knight <strong>CONFESSED WHAT THE KING DID.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. A Train to Kisaragi City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meanwhile, Nami and Nojiko found something curious and mysterious. It might lead to something huge in the future.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>COCOYASHI VILLAGE……..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was just making her homemade tangerine jam and was waiting for her two girls to come back home. It was going to be the same usual dinner dishes. Although Belle-mere doesn’t have enough money, her dishes were the best thing Nami and Nojiko had eaten.</p><p> </p><p>It was slowly becoming dawn and Belle-mere was wondering if the kids were busted by Gen-san again, like usual.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on her door. Belle-mere was prepared.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the wooden door to see Gen and the local doctor. But Belle-mere was surprised that Nami and Nojiko are not there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Gen! Were my girls busted for stealing something again?” Belle-mere asked jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Actually.” Gen said. Belle-mere saw Gen’s VERY CONCERNED FACE.</p><p> </p><p>“Those brats NEVER been at the town at ALL.” Gen said. Belle-mere frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE FUCK do you mean that they were NEVER at the TOWN?</strong>” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, I thought they were planning something since they didn’t cause trouble for <strong>weeks…. You noticed that too, right? </strong>So, I asked the villagers and they were saying that they saw the girls at the forest.” Gen said. Belle-mere realized Gen was right.</p><p> </p><p>Lately, Nami and Nojiko were reading books and were putting information on the maps for weeks. They were <strong>VERY INTO IT.</strong>And Belle-mere meant it too. Sometimes, the girls wouldn’t eat <strong>a whole DAY </strong>because of this. They did learn how to fight thanks to Drake’s harsh training on them (A.N Chapter 12).</p><p> </p><p>After the whole Captain Nezumi incident, Nami promised herself that she will meet Luffy again and become a <strong>GREAT</strong>navigator. Nojiko wanted to help her younger sister and was the one who makes Nami be aware of the possible risks. (A.N. Chapter 10-14)</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere noticed during the time the girls were home that they were onto <strong>SOMETHING.</strong>For some reason, Nami started to draw maps about Cocoyashi <strong>multiple times for some reason.</strong>Nami used to draw other island maps by research.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s wrong with the forest? There’s no dangerous animals nor poisonous plants over there….” Belle-mere was a little relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The girls have been over there since morning….</strong>” Gen said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SINCE MORNING? They haven’t left??</strong>” Belle-mere was very scared now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Even the villagers wanted to alarm you right now. I just got here.” Gen said.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere decided to check the girls’ room immediately. She just couldn’t stand to see what was emotionally eating the girls. Gen decided to follow as well.</p><p> </p><p>The girls’ room <strong>WERE FILLED WITH MAPS. AND NOT JUST ANY MAPS….. AT LEAST 90% OF THE ROOM WAS FILLED WITH THEIR HOME ISLANDS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There were also books on their desks. Belle-mere looked into the books.</p><p> </p><p>There were at least <strong>ten books that shared the same subject. A place that Belle-mere and Gen NEVER heard about…..</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">KISARAGI CITY</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Now Belle-mere might have been a marine and went to various islands. <strong>But SHE NEVER heard of this place.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere looked into Nami’s maps. Sure the maps were the same shape and structure of Cocoyashi, but Gen and Belle-mere noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was always an empty patch in the island. Where the woods are.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gen was looking into the books about <strong><em><span class="u">Kisaragi City</span></em></strong>. Mainly the thinnest book to know about the place. Gen’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">That’s what the ghost town was called?</span></em></strong>” Gen said to himself out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Belle-mere questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Remember? There <strong>was a very old story when we were kids! You know, a story about A GHOST TOWN? Where people go in and never went back?</strong>” Gen recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I <strong>totally forgot about that…. That horror story was old news a long time ago….</strong>” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“I always thought that story was the scariest story ever….” Gen said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nami and Nojiko heard about this city and wanted to investigate?</em>Belle-mere thought. She then ran out of the house, Gen still yelling Belle-mere to wait for him.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Nami….. <strong>I’m not sure if this city <em>DOES</em>exist…..</strong>” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“But this empty patch in Cocoyashi doesn’t make sense!” Nami said, slapping the paper with the back of her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s just only trees. We’ve been walking for hours….<strong>Not only that, you couldn’t eat/sleep for DAYS</strong>….” Nojiko pointed out with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause we <strong>LIVE IN THIS ISLAND </strong>and yet, I never heard of this! Not only that, there were <strong>a TON of books</strong>about <strong><em><span class="u">KISARAGI CITY!</span></em></strong>” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Maybe the books are a myth….. It doesn’t make sense that there is an empty patch mystery on the map. Maybe you missed a spot. <strong>I mean, we NEVER been in this place before</strong>. This is the first time….” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, there would be <strong>books about the forest. YOU KNOW, I read the books and put them in detail. Yet THIS specific patch has NO information.</strong>” Nami insisted.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how the girls figured out about <strong>Kisaragi City from various bookstores.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“B-But it’s a ghost town. It doesn’t exist….” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if there is no town, <strong>ALL THE BOOKS said that there is a TINY TRAIN STATION leading to it at EXACTLY EIGHT O’CLOCK. If that is true…… Then there is a bigger secret about Cocoyashi we have NEVER heard of!</strong>” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“Belle-mere was a little worried about you too. Look, let’s just leave it alone….. <strong>It’s getting dark.</strong>” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the point Nojiko. The station appears at exactly Eight. So what does your watch say?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nojiko jolted and took out her pocket watch from her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. <strong>7:59….</strong>” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, we are close to the empty patch!” Nami said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Nojiko was worried about Nami. Although Nojiko supported her younger sister, sometimes Nami’s obsession can be self-harming…… THIS is one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Nami wanted to redo her maps since she wanted to make it more accurate and to improve her skills. When she researched more about Cocoyashi, she noticed an empty patch. She tried to steal books or learn from other villagers but nothing….. Finally, Nami found a book in a store and noticed something about <strong>Kisaragi City.</strong>Nami was curious and read it. She found a hint.</p><p> </p><p>She REALLY was into this mystery so Nojiko was a little worried but supportive. To be fair, Nojiko was VERY curious about the patch too.</p><p> </p><p>But Nojiko was worried about Nami’s hard working behavior too. She didn’t eat or sleep sometimes and Nojiko was wondering if Nami would pass out of exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>There, the girls notice there was fog appearing as soon they went closer to the empty patch area…..</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. There was no cold weather all day right?” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>No. It’s IT!! IT DOES EXIST!</strong>” Nami slowly smiled and ran closer. Nojiko ran as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nojiko realized the stopwatch said 8:00 PM now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a <strong>tiny train stop, made of old oak wood with a sign stuck on the ground saying:</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TRAIN STOP TO KISARAGI CITY</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..NO FUCKING WAY…..</strong>” Nojiko whispered in shock and surprise. Nami laughed in success and was running around the train station.</p><p> </p><p>“I KNEW IT! IKNEWIT IKNEWIT I KNEW IT!!!” Nami laughed. She immediately placed her map on the wooden floor and SCRIBBLED ON THE map like CRAZY. Especially on the empty patch.</p><p> </p><p>Nojiko was looking around the station too. There were train tracks leading to somewhere. But the fog was blocking the view.</p><p> </p><p>“FOR WEEKS! I WAS LOOKING FOR THIS FOR WEEKS! IT PAID OFF!!” Nami yelled happily.</p><p>Nami sighed in relief and can relax. Nojiko went up to her and rested too.</p><p> </p><p>There, there were two bright lights on the train tracks. Nami and Nojiko looked.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, it was revealed to be a <strong>VERY LONG OLD-FASHIONED TRAIN.</strong>It stopped at the station. Nami and Nojiko were staring in awe.</p><p> </p><p>The train slowly opened its first car door, right in front of Nami and Nojiko.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls were nervous. They looked at each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THERE WILL BE A HUGE ARC INVOLVING THIS! MARK MY WORDS!!</p><p>Also, Kisaragi City is based on an Japanese Urban Legend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. The train station within the fog.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHIMOTSUKI VILLAGE…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s finally destroyed…… Never knew you people could actually do it.” The bartender (A.N Chapter 86) told to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Kibiri, Luffy, Drake, Law, Ace, Sabo, Hawkins, and Faust were having a break in the restaurant after burning the cursed dojo (Chapter 94). Zoro was, like usual, invisible to everyone except Luffy. He was just standing, wobbling with his swords still sheathed.</p><p> </p><p>Every villager went to the bartender’s restaurant went up to meet the group and was thanking them. The group were happy the whole ordeal is over. But the kids felt that ever since, Luffy started to act weird because she was talking to an imaginary friend named ‘Zoro’.</p><p> </p><p>The group sighed as they were barely eating their free dishes. Corazon was just starting out the restaurant window nearby, where the forest was seen.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Kibiri noticed Corazon’s staring.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just….. <strong>I felt like we could have prevented the deaths by making the spirits rest in peace.</strong>” Corazon said, remembering about the chopsticks yurei (A.N Chapter 91)…..</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was quiet. She knew what Corazon was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“That poor girl just wanted her treasured chopsticks back…..” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>The children heard it too.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I might not know what yurei you two have faced…… <strong>But I’ve had a similar situation. I faced a woman, whose lower part of the body was cut off, begging me to look for some legs….</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yeah. UNTIL SHE WANTED TO CUT OFF AND USE <em><span class="u">YOURS</span></em></strong>.” Ace shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Those spirits couldn’t help it….. <strong>It’s their VENGEFUL LUST….</strong>” Zoro’s talking sword said. Luffy looked at Zoro with worry and sadness. She decided to stand up with Zoro from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“We had to defend ourselves….. God knows what <strong>other yureis</strong>were in there….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I am still in the beginning to study about Yureis….. But I am starting to reach my goals….. Now we have to go to our next place….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Next place?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">KISARAGI CITY.</span></em></strong>” Hawkins declared. Faust nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Kisaragi City?” Drake and Luffy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard of it.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Kisaragi City…..</strong>” The sword said. Luffy looked at Zoro with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Kisaragi City….</strong>I have heard of it. It’s a <strong>literal ghost town</strong>that you have to travel by a train at <strong>EXACTLY eight at night</strong>. My owner and I never went there due to being busy by protecting people from the dojo.” The talking sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t exist in this world, but with <strong>YUREIS….</strong>Well that changes everything Nya!” Faust explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. What is that place?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s a ghost town.</strong>You have to go there by a train. There is supposed to be a train station <strong>here…</strong>. At <strong>EXACTLY EIGHT O’CLOCK AT NIGHT.</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender stopped doing his thing and looked at the group with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“A ghost town? I…. I never knew that story still can be revived….” The bartender admitted with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a story when <strong>I was a little kid</strong>, that many people went missing during the nights because of it…. They <strong>never came back….</strong>” The bartender recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s not just the cursed dojo….. <strong>there is something else that still caused the missing reports.</strong>” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I am afraid the answer might be a yes…..” The bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!? Oh jesus….</strong>” Ace was holding his head in pure worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be too stressed…. I heard that <strong>there is nearly NO ONE</strong>in that city… It’s just abandoned.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a spooky creepy place Nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“At exactly at a certain time? That’s really specific. So we only have <strong>one CHANCE</strong>per day.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked at the clock. It was <strong>7:50 PM</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“We only have ten minutes….. We have to move soon.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck…. I’m not sure if I am ready….” Ace whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh trust me, <strong>we feel the same now that GHOSTS ARE REAL.</strong>” Law agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Luffy.” Sabo said. Hawkins and Faust packed their stuff and went out.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy noticed that Zoro was slowly following her. Law and Luffy left together, holding hands. Ace and Sabo left at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Drake helped Kibiri be in her wheelchair as Corazon helped Kibiri move and paid for the nearly uneaten meals at least. The bartender understood they were stressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I pray for your safety.” The bartender said.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>As the group left for a couple of minutes, the village was erringly quiet and started to become foggy.</p><p> </p><p>The group noticed that there was a lot of fog happening near the pier.</p><p> </p><p>Drake managed to look at a watch that he kept for travel.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about one minute to <strong>eight.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, will there be a train station there?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta take the closer look.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>The group went into the thick fog. They walked into it for a while until they manage to find a shadow of a small temple-looking building. The group became more curious and looked deeper.</p><p> </p><p>It was a wooden tiny train station that looked very old and abandoned. It was so tiny as if the station can only hold <strong>ten people</strong>. It had a wooden sign in front of the station saying: <strong><em><span class="u">TRAIN TO KISARAGI CITY.</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>“So, THERE IS a train station.” Law said, amazed but disappointed at the train station’s appearance along with Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“…..So is there a train, right?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There HAS to be…..” Hawkins said. Why the hell else would there be a train station!?</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked at his clock. It <strong>was EIGHT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The kids were just sitting or fooling around. Corazon was just standing next to Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as Drake was on the old rusty train tracks, he felt a vibration. Drake noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Something is coming.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went on the waiting area in the tiny train station. There, they noticed the headlights.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOLY SHIT! THAT’S A LONG TRAIN!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Never had Luffy and the boys (except Zoro) was <strong>SO EXCITED FOR AN AWESOME LOOKING LONG TRAIN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The train slowly stopped at the station. Since the station was VERY small, the train stopped at a certain car. The car had its door open automatically.</p><p> </p><p>The group were a little concerned. Hell, the car even did a handicap slope for Kibiri’s wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>But they felt brave and curious again and decided to go in.</p><p> </p><p>The car interior looked SO LUXURIOUS! (A.N: Check end notes) Clean sofas, WIDE WINDOWS, small but fancy tables…..</p><p> </p><p>However, as soon everyone got in, <strong>THE DOORS SLAMMED SHUT. As if the train was waiting for them.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“H-HEY!!” Ace was a little pissed at that.</p><p>Then, there was a muffled announcement in the train.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Travel Time to Kisaragi City. THREE DAYS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we don’t have a choice…..” Corazon took a puff of smoke. They all felt the train move.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we go....." The sword sang sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Although the group was shaken due to the travel time, they were just amazed about the interior of the car. AND THAT’S ONLY ONE.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was amazed at how soft the sofas are and nearly passed out on one.</p><p> </p><p>Faust was sleeping like a cute lap kitty.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Ace were looking at the windows, but <strong>IT was void black. They couldn’t see anything</strong>. Otherwise, they were amazed at the rug patterns.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon was sorta lucky that his tall height wasn’t too much of a bother (much to his self-hatred) but his head barely touched the roof of the car.</p><p> </p><p>So, Law had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! <strong>I wonder about the other cars!</strong>” Law excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!!” Luffy smiled with stars in her eyes. Zoro was just looking with void eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see the head of the train!! I wanna see who’s driving it!” Ace said. Corazon and Kibiri’s head piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we wanna see who’s driving too.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!” Kibiri smiled with her hand raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we all go?” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better that way…” Hawkins said, playing and apparently agreeing with his future-telling cards.</p><p> </p><p>The group went through the wide sliding doors, which was made of slight traces of gold and ebony wood.</p><p> </p><p>After passing by a couple of cars, they opened the inner door of second car of the train.</p><p> </p><p>The children were beyond <strong>SHOCKED </strong>when they saw Nami, Nojiko, Kid, Killer, Cavendish, a horse, and Bonney. There were two other children that were with them too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interior of train looks like this.<br/>https://howtospendit.ft.com/travel/111253-belmond-launches-irelands-first-luxury-sleeper</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. South Blue Part 12: Running to the only unknown place.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did the Sacred Fleet meet Name and Nojiko? How did they get to the train? Here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SOUTH BLUE……</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE SLUMS…….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong>WHAT!? THE ASSHOLE KING IS DEAD!? (</strong>A.N Chapter 93<strong>)</strong>” Kid screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“We just heard the news and woke all of you up as soon as possible!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney and the two slum children were <strong>BEYOND SHOCKED.</strong></p><p>Cavendish and Killer heard the news (A.N Chapter 95) and quickly told their friends as soon as possible, waking up from their deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s <strong>impossible! WE BARELY DID ANYTHING! WHO THE FUCK KILLED HIM!?</strong>” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know…. No one knows. The slums <strong>definitely know we all didn’t do it!</strong>” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Since….Since we were on the wanted posters on the public billboard….. <strong>people above us will think WE DID IT.</strong>” The two slum children were smart in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….. I wouldn’t be surprised….” Killer admitted.</p><p>“Oh man…. <strong>The knights are REALLY ON OUR ASSES NOW….</strong>” Kid realized.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to leave the island. How could we do that? I bet the knights are surrounding our ship!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“At least Farul ran away…..(Chapter 83)” Cavendish said, petting the horse, who snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to leave now! We can’t cause any more trouble for the slums….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be!”</p><p> </p><p>The kids were confused at the voice and went outside the tent to see the slum people surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you guys doing here?” Kid nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Quickly, you may question but you have no time.” An old woman gently said.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a town where you can hide for a while. But people don’t believe us. But there is….” A scruffy man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We all know how cruel this king was and was doing everything in his way. Hurting children <strong>IS THE LAST THING we will tolerate. </strong>When we saw the bulletin boards and saw you, we knew he was after you for….. horrible sexual reasons…..” A bearded man said, specifically talking to Killer, who was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“So go child, none of this was your fault. We will do ANYTHING to help each other….. I was a doctor…” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a scientist.” The bearded man said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a mechanic who fixes things to keep people happy.” The scruffy man said.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the slum people were smiling, not caring on what will happen to them, preparing themselves on what they might face.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What about you guys?” Kid was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“We were hiding from them for YEARS. We will be fine.” A ragged woman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“T-There is a train station that will arrive at the end of that tunnel at <strong>exactly EIGHT.</strong>The train will take you to a ghost town. It is your last hope to escape from here for a while. You have at least twenty minutes.” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“A ghost town?” Cavendish questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a short story about being away to a town that doesn’t exist…. I never knew the story was real!” One of the slum children explained.</p><p> </p><p>“We were insisting it was made up because it was to keep you children not being out at nights….. But we don’t have a choice now…..” The old woman confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have a choice eh….?” Kid pouted.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a gruff man voice that Kid, Killer, Bonney, Cavendish, and Farul knew <strong>TOO WELL.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WAIT!</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The slums and the kids saw that it was <strong>SMOKER, </strong>who managed to find out about the slums and what the king had planned (A.N Chapter 95) he was nearly out of breath. The slums were not stupid to realize who this unexpected guest is.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT!.... YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS!</strong>” Smoker yelled at the kids with pure concern and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“These children haven’t done anything! They were in the slums the whole time!” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>The slum people were agreeing and yelling at Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>EVEN IF THEY DID NOT DO IT! I FIGURED OUT WHAT HAPPENED! I KNOW THAT SHITHEAD KING WAS PLANNING!</strong>” Smoker assured.</p><p> </p><p>The slums were murmuring.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, you are too late.” A bearded man said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I FUCKING KNOW. I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE PISSED AT ME<em><span class="u">. BUT I ALARMED THE MARINES! THEY WILL ARRIVE AS FAST AS THEY COULD TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE KNIGHTS</span></em>!</strong>” Smoker declared.</p><p> </p><p>The slums were surprised at Smoker’s sense of justice. They were silent for a brief second.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hey! You!</strong>” Smoker pointed at Cavendish.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yeah. I know who you really are! You may be forced to be exiled, but your PARENTS MISS YOU SO MUCH!</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“M-My parents?” Cavendish said. Killer was holding Cavendish’s hand to comfort him. Farul was glaring at Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Bonney were giving Smoker the stink-eye. The two slum children were uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yeah. They filed a missing report with tears on their eyes nearly after your exile.</strong>(Chapter 92)” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish seemed to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you miss them too? <strong>Don’t you miss your mother’s blond hair? Her green eyes? Her kind touch?</strong>What about your father? <strong>He was covered in rain and dirt, covering his silver hair,</strong>as he begged for your return!” Smoker thought that it was working.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! I promise! I <strong>guarantee you</strong>that I will do anything to help you kids! Just stop doing this!” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish finally spoke. But in a way Smoker DID NOT EXPECT.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Help me….. HE will KILL ME!</strong>” Cavendish whimpered, hugging close to Killer. Killer, Bonney, Kid, and the two slum children were shocked. Farul the horse was even being afraid of Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Smoker was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“IF I GO WITH HIM….. <strong>I’M GONNA BE KILLED!!! MY HOMETOWN WILL KILL ME!</strong>” Cavendish cried in PURE FEAR.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker then had <strong>A HORRIBLE DREAD.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">DEAR GOD…… DON’T FUCKING TELL ME THE PEOPLE WHO REPORTED THE POOR KID MISSING WEREN’T EVEN HIS FUCKING PARENTS!!! SHIT!!!</span></em></strong>Smoker panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“RUN!” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Go children!” The old woman yelled. The remaining slum people were blocking Smoker’s path. The kids and the horse ran to the tunnel <strong>as fast as they could.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“NO! WAIT! PLEASE!” Smoker begged for the first time in agony. Smoker knew <strong>he fucked up very badly….. It was ALL on him now.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“We won’t let you go through!” A slum person cried.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker didn’t want to use his smoke powers on them. He could tell they are <strong>good natured people</strong>. THEY KNOW what they are doing.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker never felt so ashamed in his life…..</p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The kids realize that there was fog appearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this another gas attack!?” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! This is an actual fog! I’ve never seen this before!” One slum child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” Killer pointed while running.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small wooden station in the middle of the heavy thick white fog. Yep, that was DEFINITELY the train station.</p><p> </p><p>They gotten on the wooden planks. Apparently, they made it……</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish broke down crying. Killer was hugging him for comfort. Farul neighed and was rubbing its head on Cavendish too.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they? What happened to my parents??” Cavendish cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Shit….. Those people who wanted you back weren’t even your parents…..</strong>” Kid gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable……” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone on the station feared the worst. But Killer was optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that your parents are fine….. I’m sure they miss you so much. Remember what you told me (A.N Chapter 79)?” Killer smiled with tears. Cavendish sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. I’m sure….. But I have all of you now….. I won’t go back anyway….” Cavendish wiping his tears. He already cried a lot during his exile.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was just hugging Cavendish.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Look!” One of the two slum child pointed.</p><p> </p><p>There were headlights of a train coming through the fog………</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>The kids slowly went in with nervousness at first. But they were soon <strong>AMAZED at the interior of the train.</strong>There were nice chairs and rugs. Even a wide window! Since it was a train, of course the room was narrow but still, wide enough for the kids to run through.</p><p> </p><p>They honestly thought it was <strong>a long fucking train. It came to the point that the train had stopped at the station by a second car.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The two slum kids were nervous and thought they didn’t belong here but at the same time, they felt really relaxed and happy they lived SO LONG…. But the luxury didn’t fit them too much.</p><p> </p><p>Farul was neighing as Cavendish was calming the horse down from excitement. Cavendish was amazed at the interior that it drowned his sorrows away.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Kid and Killer were NEVER THIS <strong>FUCKING EXCITED about being on a TRAIN FOR THE FIRST FUCKING TIME!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Killer still calmed down but had a flushed excited face.</p><p> </p><p>“I WANNA SEE HOW ITS CONTROLLED!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!” The two slum children yelled in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down….. We can go there okay?” Killer calmly said.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see if there’s any food!” Bonney drooled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Kid said. Most of the kids ran to go to the first car door.</p><p> </p><p>Killer went up to Cavendish and Farul.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. I’m so happy I have you. You always cheered me up.” Cavendish gently smiled at Killer, who was blushing like crazy. The horse snorted in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. We don’t wanna leave those crazy rascals alone.” Killer smiled. Cavendish smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The three went into the first car door too. There, all of the kids were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There were two girls sitting on a sideways sofa. Orange-haired and Blue-haired. It was clear the blue-haired girl was older. At first, the orange-haired girl was having Belli signs in her eyes by looking around the interior of the first car as the blue-haired girl sighed. They, too, were awkwardly staring at the group too in surprise once they realized the door was opened.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. <strong>Hey.</strong>” The orange haired girl broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We didn’t know there were more people here…..” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” The Blue-Haired girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your names?” The two slum children asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Nami!” The orange haired girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nojiko.” The blue-haired girl said.</p><p> </p><p>The Sacred Fleet introduced themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I heard about you in the newspapers! (A.N Chapter 58)” Both girls exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your group name is cool!” Nojiko commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well…. That’s us…..” Kid shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Never knew you were into this place as well!” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, we were running away from marines…..” Bonney admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I was already solving a mystery! I DID IT!” Nami laughed and laid on the sofa with a bounce.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t eat or sleep for days until she found the train…..” Nojiko pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“How long were you in here?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A single day.</strong>We were planning to move to another car…..” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…..” All the kids said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait! The newspapers say you are from the South Blue!” Nami noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Why?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We are from THE EAST BLUE!</strong>” Nami and Nojiko yelled in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!?</strong>” All the kids yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the train is VERY mysterious…..</p><p> </p><p>However, the Sacred Fleet and the two girls managed to hit it off well. Nami was amazed by Farul the horse. Killer and Nojiko started to be friends the most due to their similarities of being the oldest ‘sibling’.</p><p> </p><p>The kids DID want to see who was controlling the train but the door to the control room was locked NO MATTER what kind of attempts. So they were forced to give up on that.</p><p> </p><p>The kids weren’t bothered they were in the train for <strong>Two days.</strong>Reason why is that they managed to find a fifth train car full of <strong>delicious food being mysteriously refilled every hour if the car is left alone….</strong></p><p> </p><p>Two days later, the kids were sitting on the sofas in the second car of the train. Then, they felt the train stop for a brief moment but then move. The kids then heard the train will arrive to the ghost town in three days.</p><p> </p><p>As they were just resting, feeling a little bored, they heard a door open. They looked <strong>BEYOND SHOCKED </strong>to see their familiar friends. (A.N Previous Chapter)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Not Everyone in the Train has met each other yet.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<strong>WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?</strong>” Everyone in the second car exclaimed (A.N Chapter 97).</p><p> </p><p>Then the Bonney, Kid, Killer, Nami, and Nojiko faced each other.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT YOU KNOW THEM!?</strong>” They screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! Everyone’s here!” Luffy smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were at South Blue!” Drake pointed at the Sacred Fleet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We realize you guys are supposed to be at East Blue!!” Kid yelled, pointing to Nami, Nojiko, and Luffy’s group.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey Nami! Nojiko!” Corazon smiled at the girls. Nami smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey Cora-san!” Nami smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! The eight-foot man!” Nojiko said. Corazon slumped in slight agony.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! More children! So cute~!!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The kids sorta blushed to that compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Belle-mere?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Well um….. We were searching something without her knowledge….. And here we are…..” Nojiko sweated nervously. Nami too.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? She’s gonna be worried sick!!” Corazon’s eyes widened in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear…..” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You’re that man we were hearing in the den-den mushi during that time we escaped the slavery island! (A.N Chapter 29)” Killer realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AH!!</strong>” Kid pointed at Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“And you must have been the <strong>boy</strong>during the call too!” Kid pointed at Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Kid and Killer. Nice to meet you!” Sabo smiled gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You must have been the new friends from South Blue…..” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. These are our new members!” Bonney introduced the two slum children and Cavendish (along with the horse Farul).</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello!” The three boys said.</p><p> </p><p><em>AH! Cabbage! What a surprise…..</em>Luffy was genuinely shocked but was more happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um… I believe you must be Luffy…. I am Cavendish. My friends told me about you.” Cavendish introduced himself like a prince. He heard about her from his friends (A.N Chapter 82).</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy nodded. She felt like crying but she didn’t want to be a little too suspicious.</p><p> Law hugged Luffy and dragged her away gently from Cavendish.</p><p> </p><p>“Well <strong>too bad.</strong>She has a boyfriend now.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“YAY! YOU TWO CONFESSED! CONGRATS!! I guess…..” Nami clapped with happiness along with Nojiko, Killer, and Kid. The two slum children were clapping as well.</p><p> </p><p>“OH SHUT UP!” Law blushed profusely. Luffy had a sweat drop but was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Ace just glared with MURDER eyes at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s Zoro too!” Luffy pointed at an empty sofa, but in Luffy’s view, there was Zoro, who was napping. Everyone was a little confused and concerned. Luffy felt a little embarrassed but she knew that even if Zoro or his sword spoke, they won’t be heard.</p><p><br/>“Apparently, Zoro is Luffy’s imaginary friend….” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” The kids said. Well, Luffy is a ‘six-year-old’ after all. Not much of a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hey Drake…..” Nami shivered when she saw Drake. Nojiko sweat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe my training has made you stronger?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh…. Yeah! Yeah! Actually! Managed to defend my treasure that I manage to stea- <strong>OH NONONO!</strong>” Nami panicked and Drake bopped her on the head. Law and Ace flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU DON’T USE MY TRAINING FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAINS!</strong>” Drake scolded.</p><p> </p><p><em>HE’S EXACTLY LIKE BELLE-MERE BUT A WORSE PERSONALITY!</em>Nami and Nojiko thought.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you?” Sabo asked Nami and Nojiko.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Well, we met them on a surprise visit because a marine captain hired pirates to kill our village!” Nami gestured at Luffy, Law, Drake, and Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. That’s deep……” Ace was actually surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Lucky us right? Apparently the eight-foot man knew our Belle-mere san!” Nojiko said. It wasn’t long that Ace and Sabo thought that this ‘Belle-mere’ is the girls parent/guardian(?).</p><p> </p><p>“Why the heck are you calling me that……” Corazon gloomily said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WELL WE KNOW WHY.</strong>” The Sacred Fleet said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! There’s a huge-breast beautiful woman here!” Bonney cried, pointing at Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p><em>She’s right. They are huge… AND she’s beautiful.</em>Both Nojiko and Nami admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….Hello! I am Kibiri. Rosi’s lover.” Kibiri introduced herself. Corazon blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHHAAATTT!? THIS EIGHT-FOOT MAN’S GIRLFRIEND!?</strong>” Nojiko screamed. Drake bopped her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That’s too rude.</strong>” Drake said. Nojiko held her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a VERY hot wife sir….” The slum children said.</p><p> </p><p>“……I’m sorry but I’m not really sure if I could like that comment…..” Corazon said with comical tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they are children so that’s okay…..” Kibiri was rubbing the slum children’s head gently. The two blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been here for two days….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Three for us!” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“So what car were you from?” Nojiko asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The fourth car….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“OOH…. <strong>If you went to the FIFTH car, there is a restaurant!</strong>” Kid laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? THAT’S GREAT!” Luffy cried in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder is there is any fish…..” Zoro’s sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am sorta hungry.” Kibiri admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go to that car!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“But we still wanna see who is controlling the train.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother. <strong>The door to the train conductor is COMPLETELY LOCKED. No matter what we do.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like it will open once we arrive at the city.” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see…..” Corazon said. Well that plan went out to the trash.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried to see if there is more visitors here?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…. Well the train was too long. Not only that, the train stopped only two times. One for Nami and her sister. The second time for us.” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe there might be other stops before you guys….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>The kids were very nervous and unsure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. DAY THREE ON THE TRAIN.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY FUCK..... I DID IT. ONE HUNDRED FUCKING CHAPTERS......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Of course, there was a bathroom in the train. In fact, at the sixth car before the restaurant car.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri volunteered to help clean the two slum children, who didn’t realize they were beyond filthy. Luckily, due to the sanitation of the slums (A.N Chapter 93 for real reason behind it), they did not have any lice or visible diseases. Hell, Kibiri could tell that one of the children had white hair but was nearly thought to be brown due to the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>The slum children were hesitant because they were covering their skin with mud because of some scars. But none of the children cared. Kibiri was still insistent.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, these are the kids who called you hot!” Law teased. Corazon was sorta hesitant but he just decided that it was okay in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“Those kids are SO lucky……” Ace teased. Drake bopped Ace hard on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Corazon said with a stern voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I deserved that….” Ace whined in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m nineteen years old. Don’t think I’m THAT stupid. And that’s so insensitive to a woman.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on you two! I have to clean you before there is any damage!” Kibiri was guiding the two slum children.</p><p> </p><p>“UH…. Um….” The children want to decline for respect, but they felt bad for her. Well, she’s in a wheelchair and working hard so they don’t want to make it harder.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t worry. I won’t take my clothes off.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH.</strong>” All the kids said. Corazon sighed in relief. The two slum kids sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a <strong>zero percent chance</strong>that there will be any problems if you are concerned.” Hawkins said with his cards out.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney was just petting Faust, who seemed to be VERY into it. It sorta freaked Kid out since the cat was andromorphic (A.N: Hawkins and Faust were there at Chapter 99 but they were just quiet, amazed at the situation).</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. You look like you do need actual help.” Kibiri said. The two slum children couldn’t see anything wrong and went along.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The slum kids were <strong>internally screaming and panicking.</strong>They didn’t know what to do…. All they can do was turn away from her, showing their nude backs as she was washing their hair gently (sometimes a tiny bit roughly for some sticky patches). (A.N: Look at end notes.)</p><p> </p><p>But they were amazed at her kindness and happy attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was the time to wash the face. One slum child was hesitant but felt like he didn’t have a choice.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was washing the faces as she noticed something on the white-haired child (the hesitant one).</p><p> </p><p>Stitches. Nearly all over the poor child’s face. Especially on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. You poor soul. What happened?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>The child looked down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>The other slum child, who was black haired, decided to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You are actually the first person other than the slums who are worried for him…..” The black-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kibiri frowned. She sorta knew where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You are a nice woman…… But you are a rare case…..” The white-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to say anything if it pains you…..” Kibiri assured.</p><p> </p><p>“No…..We wanna pay back to you. For all of this….” The white-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“There was an attack one day by the knights, trying to ‘weed’ out the diseases in the slums….. One knight was an asshole. The doctors in the slum did their best to heal him…. But his face was beyond repair….” The black-haired child explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Kibiri displayed sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m sure your friends won’t mind at all! I trust my children. They are kind-hearted.” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” The white-haired child asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The two kids HEAVILY blushed by her beautiful face and atmosphere. Not only that, the situation they are in…..</p><p> </p><p>But Kibiri had no problem about the white-child’s stitched face. She just continued on cleaning them until she was done.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! I’m sad that they have to use their old clothes again…… But you look much better!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The two kids were a little jittery, but they were surprised internally that no one had a problem. In fact, the other kids were amazed at their sudden appearance, especially at the white-haired child. They understandably didn’t recognize him due to the dirt on the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! They even look much nicer now!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p><em>HUH? I feel like I HAVE SEEN them before……</em>Luffy’s memory was REALLY tingling.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice!” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So, there were no problems?” Corazon asked Kibiri. Kibiri smiled and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t recognize you until now!” Bonney yelled but in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummmm……Thanks…..” The white-haired kid blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Kibiri whispered to the two slum children with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The two children felt much better now.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks miss!” The two children smiled and was so grateful.</p><p> </p><p>As the kids were talking with Kibiri, only Luffy was sitting next to Zoro, who was crouching at a corner all alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Zoro! I feel a little bad to leave you here!” Luffy asked. She grabbed Zoro’s hand, but she noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“…………..” Zoro was VERY quiet and slow to respond. So, his talking sword, who was on his hip, sighed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“He feels a little bad for making your friends think you are insane. Just leave him.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t wanna leave people out of this! I hate loneliness!” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t bother. He doesn’t mind being like this…. <strong>Besides…..</strong>My owner and I don’t like this train…..” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Think about it. </strong>All of these luxurious things and food refilled at every moment….. But the thing is…. Why? <strong>It is as if the train was WAITING for us.</strong>Also, there is a saying….. <strong>You don’t just take stuff FOR FREE. There is ALWAYS A COST.</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you sense something within this train?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If the train was a sentient being who likes to eat children by fattening and cleaning them up first, then I would tell no doubt about it….. But this train is different….. <strong>It is a GHOST TRAIN….</strong>But it looks like it is giving us hospitality for a DIFFERENT REASON.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…………No idea.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You finally spoke!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? Who are you talking to?” Sabo asked Luffy. Luffy noticed that Sabo and Law were concerned for a second. The two just saw Luffy at the corner, just staring with her mouth moving at the rug floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro! He was just in the corner and felt all alone!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s…. no one there Luffy.” Law said. But Sabo played along.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Well, he can join us in the conversation too if he wants.” Sabo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Zoro!” Luffy gestured. Zoro was quiet, but he went along.</p><p> </p><p>However, the train had slowed down. It stopped. Everyone stopped what they are doing.</p><p> </p><p>Some new people have arrived. And there, there was a train announcement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Travel Time to Kisaragi City. THREE DAYS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? It wasn’t even an <strong>HOUR yet! Why new visitors?</strong>” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Ah. Maybe because of the time difference in an area! You know, for example, West Blue is about two hours ahead of the East Blue time!” Nami guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Visitors of the West Blue. Zero Percent….” Hawkins said with his cards.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah. It’s not even an hour. It’s just an example. There are other islands that have time differences too.” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta find them.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t long until there was a sound of the car door opening. Wait…. <strong>There are A LOT of visitors….</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy was shocked when she recognized all of the new visitors.</p><p> </p><p><strong>There was a blond boy with a VERY familiar curly eye brow, a girl with brown pigtails and long bangs, a tall adult woman with black hair, and three girls (</strong>They had green, brown and black hair<strong>).</strong></p><p> </p><p>It was Sanji, Pudding, Robin, and the Boa sisters.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>There was Another </strong>visitor who Luffy didn’t recognize. It was a big busty woman with blond curly hair and Sanji seemed to be close to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Think about the bath scene like Kanao's childhood scene from Kinetsu no Yaiba....</p><p>Fun time!:</p><p>Who are the two slum children's identity? Theories?</p><p>Theories about the secret of the ghost train?</p><p>Put it in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. DAY THREE ON THE TRAIN PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WAH~! More BEAUTIFUL GIRLS AND LADIES!!”</p><p> </p><p>…….Was the first quote from a new group of visitors. To make it more funny was that it was from Sanji. He never changed. Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji! FOCUS.” The blond busty woman ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri had a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s MY question!” Boa Hancock did her pointed stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister……” Both Boa Sandersonia and Marigold mumbled with a sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Look! A competition!” Pudding said to the mysterious busty blond woman, pointing at Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sorta right….” The busty woman said.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was staring at Faust the andromorphic cat and was thinking: <em>Cute…..</em></p><p> </p><p>“WAITAMINUTE! WHY ARE YOU NOT UNDER THE SPELL OF MY BEAUTY!?” Hancock was surprised, and by looking at her sisters it looks like Hancock was surprised for the first time in her life.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too young for this SISTER!” Sandersonia and Marigold yelled in slight annoyance.</p><p><br/>
“Not these men!” Hancock pointed at Law and Killer. Killer was blushing and was gingerly fidgeting while Law was just plain bored and was near Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was near Killer too and glared at Hancock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Robin smiled. But Robin’s appearance looked like she ran through the rain and found this place.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears that there were more visitors from various areas….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you all doing here?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We were sailing until we found an old train station.” Boa Sandersonia said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji, mama, and I were working in a restaurant until we bumped onto a train station in <strong>the middle of the ocean.</strong>” Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was running away and found this place.” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“We all heard about a certain ghost town by taking this train.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“A ghost town?” Robin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Kisaragi City.</strong>” Nami explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Kisaragi City……?” Robin felt like she heard that name/ area before.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I am specifically here for that reason.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji was hearted eyed on Hancock until something about her and her sisters’ clothing made him be normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you three from the Amazon Kingdom?” Sanji asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? How did you know?” Boa Marigold asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it! The rumor about the island filled with women!! Also, <strong>I know a relative!</strong>” Sanji was doozy but then normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? You do? Who?” Boa Hancock was curious.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Actually, Mama’s relative.</strong>Mama knows her quite well and is a great friend!” Pudding said, having a jealous dark aura around her.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Are you still worshipping the god of snakes, Ophiuchus?</strong>” The blond busty woman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Yeah?” The three sisters tilted their heads in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s one of my sisters.” The blond woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>EEEEHHH!?</strong>” The three sisters cried in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t believe you!” Hancock yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hancock! WAIT! The clothing this older woman is wearing, it’s VERY SIMILAR to what our god is wearing!” Sandersonia explained. Hancock and Marigold were now shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever thought they would meet another god!?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a demon of <strong>HUMAN NATURE, MANIA.</strong>” The busty woman introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Demon?” Robin looked at the busty woman.</p><p> </p><p>“DEMON!?” Everyone was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sensed Sanji’s haki. Wait, Haki? That means Sanji is MUCH more powerful in his youth now. That’s interesting.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, come to think of it…..</em>Luffy thought and looked to her left to see Zoro, who was glaring at Mania.</p><p> </p><p><em>Zoro was STARING at Sanji, Mania, and Pudding as soon they went into the train!</em>Luffy realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister, none of the new children seems to be into your beauty…..” Marigold whispered to Hancock. Hancock’s face became serious as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….. <strong>Either they have ‘different’ tastes, devil fruit users, or that they are VERY strong people.</strong>” Hancock whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. It’s very nice to meet you all….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>The two slum children bowed for greeting too.</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh? I feel like I know the woman….</em>Sabo thought when he saw Robin for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji~! I’m hungry!” Pudding whined, dragging his attention away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… We did not eat for a while so it’s fine.” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! There’s a restaurant car that you just passed by. <strong>By now, the food should be refilled.</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then that’s a nice break.” Mania smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they put out PIZZA again….” Bonney drooled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re THAT obsessed over pizza.” Ace mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Aside that! Why doesn’t my charm affect you two!?” Hancock pointed at Law and Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I’m not into attention-seeking women. I’m already taken.” Law smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have beauty but not AS BEAUTIFUL as this boy right here!” Cavendish gestured Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“T-T-That’s ridiculous! How could this boy be much mo- <strong>OH WOW!!</strong>” Hancock’s attitude DRASTICALLY changed when she forcibly lifted Killer’s eye-covering bangs. Hancock was not love struck but she admired the handsomeness. Killer yelped and covered his face in shyness. Kid was laughing his ass off. Sandersonia, Marigold, Sanji, and Pudding saw Killer’s face and were AMAZED.</p><p> </p><p>“Please leave me alone…..” Killer whined.</p><p> </p><p>Hancock also realized that Law was very close to Luffy, hugging her tightly. So, this man already loved someone. Fair enough. But isn’t the girl a LITTLE TOO YOUNG???</p><p> </p><p>Robin looked at Luffy for a while. The kid looked very small and innocent. And it looked like she is treasured by her friends.</p><p> </p><p>It also meant that the girl is something not to mess around with either.</p><p> </p><p>But Robin felt like she wanted to connect with the little girl. She seemed very happy to see her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE DARK TRUTH OF OHARA.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone started to get along with each other in one day, in fact, no one had a problem sleeping next to each other in one car.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, no one is allergic to animals so Farul the Horse and Faust the andromorphic cat was in the same car too. Robin couldn’t help but appreciate the cuteness of Faust sleeping on Farul like an actual cat.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was feeling a little more relaxed. She was just sitting on the sofa, staring at the void black window.</p><p> </p><p>She heard something. It was Corazon. He sat next to Robin. Robin frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I…..I never knew I would meet you like this.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Robin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Nico Robin right?” Rosinante asked. Robin reacted. Her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“And WHAT IF I AM?” Robin intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Marine Commander Rosinante…… And <strong>no.</strong>I won’t capture you, kill you, or ANYTHING like that.” Corazon took out a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“……..Rosinante?” Robin’s face turned to surprise and familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>Before Robin ran, she had an ex-marine friend, a giant named Jaguar D Saul. Saul was like the BEST FRIENDLY GIANT you have ever met despite the whole Ohara situation….</p><p>While Robin was being friends with Saul, she heard some stories from him that she felt was real but at the same time, Saul made it up.</p><p> </p><p>Saul described in his story how he had two best friends: Kuzan and Rosinante. Kuzan was the lazy but powerful friend while Rosinante was the clumsy but gentle one. Saul admired Rosinante and that because of him, he became the nicest giant in his whole ‘kingdom’. Kuzan was someone Saul had trained with. If it wasn’t for these two friends, he would have been bullied to death by other ‘citizens’ for being a giant…. These two friends were the only people he trusted in the world. Especially Rosinante.</p><p> </p><p><em>I guess Saul lied about a ‘kingdom’…..This all took place in the marine headquarters…..</em>Robin realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaguar D. Saul told me so much about you.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“……He did?” Robin was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“When we were young, we had a den-den mushi toy that only communicated between two people. Saul used that.” Corazon said. Robin believed him due to the fact she DID recall Saul having a toy snail hidden in his hat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah……. But I’m not like Kuzan….. Accepting orders and just blindly follow them….. I was on another mission at the time….” Corazon explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaguar…. He’s…..” Robin droned off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know……He was an amazing man……. When I heard the news he ran away with a archaeologist prisoner….. I trusted him. I knew that he had to do it for a very good reason.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“He ran with my mother….” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Saul told me everything. I was surprised for a little while but I knew he had great intentions. I already know…… But Kuzan told me what happened during the buster call.” Corazon’s voice went darker when mentioning Kuzan.</p><p> </p><p>“I…..I actually forgave Kuzan…… He may have killed Saul, but he did it quick and painless…… He also made me escape from Ohara. He felt horrible for what he had done.” Robin hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“I did too….. I knew it was eating him alive too….. At least he had his head out of his ass….” Corazon said. Robin knew Corazon was still pissed at Kuzan. She didn’t blame him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“You know….. You made me open my eyes. Really.” Corazon smiled at Robin.</p><p> </p><p>“So you knew but didn’t call me out in front of the children…..” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“They are too young to understand. Bet they don’t even know who you really are but….. I can assure you they are the best children that you could be friends with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Robin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon nodded. His face then became serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuzan’s privately looking all over the world for you.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Robin was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to have you live in his house in secret. He told me what he will do before he left the headquarters.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuzan? Why? And he quit the marines?” Robin was surprised hearing the news. She was running her whole life so she had little time knowing the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I may praise him for doing that, but it was too fucking late to make that action. The damage is done.” Corazon huffed a smoke in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“But why raise me privately?” Robin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want you to go after the dream that <strong>has been already discovered and knew by the higher-ups… He doesn’t want you to go after your dream in vain.</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-WHA…..What do you mean…..?” Robin’s heart felt like DROPPING….. She had a horrible feeling…..</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that you want to know the truth about the poneglyphs because your whole family and people died from it?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yeah……” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon REALLY felt BAD and STRESSED for telling her this... But it’s for her own good.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon still remembers that Ohara was the reason why <strong>he had a HUGE argument with Sengoku, and he wanted to have low rank jobs….</strong>(A.N Chapter 95).</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>*<strong>THE ARGUMENT</strong>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rosinante was <strong>so pissed….. He NEVER FELT SO PISSED IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE….</strong>He was there….. After Ohara has been destroyed, after hearing what Kuzan did, after seeing the wanted poster of Robin which deep down Rosinante KNEW that Robin couldn’t have done these crimes herself…. Rosinante was there…..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You see, after the Ohara incident, Sengoku was called into a meeting with the Five Elders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku was never bothered but was a little after mentioning a runaway child from Ohara. The Five Elders had brushed it off, certain that she will die.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosinante was there in the hallways by coincidence, mopping the floor. Then….He heard it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It was a relief that we stopped a professor from <strong>saying the ancient kingdom’s name.</strong>” One of the elders said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. The more they studied, the more self-aware they will be.” Another elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-W-Wait. What do you mean ‘self-aware’?” Sengoku asked in concern.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……Sengoku. <strong>Did you honestly believe</strong><strong>we NEVER knew what the poneglyphs said and that the ancient weapons are LONG GONE from the world?</strong>” One elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“T-The hell you mean-!?” Sengoku never felt horrified and shocked before….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We <strong>all knew.</strong>We all knew that the poneglyphs were okay to read. The poneglyphs assured that the weapons have been long destroyed and that the ancient city was gone. We all <strong>knew what happened in the void century.</strong>” The elder explained.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku was <strong>BEYOND HORRIFIED.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“B-B-B-BUT <strong>THEN WHY KILL OHARA AND THE OTHER ARCHAEOLOGISTS!!!?</strong>” Sengoku nearly screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t it obvious? To limit the intelligence around the world. <strong>We can’t control people who are smart enough to cause a rebellion. We have to take drastic measures.</strong>” The elder said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku wanted to scream, rebel, ANYTHING. But he knew he is <strong>no match for them…..</strong>He can’t do anything….. Besides….. It was too late. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosinante was <strong>HORRIFIED. HE COULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT THE FUCK HE JUST HEARD. ARE THESE PEOPLE FUCKING SERIOUS!!?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rosinante didn’t know that Kuzan heard everything too by sneaking into the ventilation systems….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_____________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sengoku’s Office.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>SAUL WAS RIGHT!!! HE FUCKING CALLED IT DIDN’T HE!?</strong>” Rosinante screamed at Sengoku. Tsuru was there in the office, trying to calm Rosinante down until she heard that quote.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So….you heard….” Sengoku whimpered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I THOUGHT YOU ARE INTO JUSTICE!! YOU TAUGHT ME THE GREAT MORALS! YOU TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING!! AND NOW YOU WILL FUCKING JUST IGNORE WHAT YOU DID AND JUST FOLLOW THESE PRICKS’ ORDERS!!?</strong>” Rosinante cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I didn’t have a choice!!!! I’m SORRY ROSINANTE!!! I REALLY AM! I MAY SOUND LIKE A HYPOCRITE, but I want to live! YOU KNOW I can’t beat them! They are too powerful! Not only that, even IF THEY ARE DEFEATED, the whole world will GO INTO COMPLETE ANARCHY!</strong>” Sengoku yelled back, but it sounded more pathetic.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…….<strong>SO ARE YOU GONNA FUCKING IGNORE THE CORRUPT MARINES TOO!? YOU SEEM TO BE AWARE OF THAT TOO!</strong>” Rosinante yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku was quiet…. Tsuru’s face was turning into rage and HORROR at Sengoku. The admiral didn’t blame her at all.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……<strong>I’m sorry. I really am-</strong>” Sengoku tried to talk more but Rosinante left, <strong>slamming the doors.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tsuru was staring at Sengoku and left in disgust too.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku was all alone….. He cracked up. He really CRACKED UP HARD.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After years of neglect treatment from his own beloved student/son….. Rosinante said he wanted to act as a mole. Sengoku wanted to stop him but deep down, he wanted Rosinante to have that job… It was much better than staying in the Marine Headquarters…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He had a coincident meeting with Kuzan on the small ship, going on their own purposes. Kuzan explained he heard Rosinante’s argument and was amazed. He trusted him so Kuzan told his plan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknownst to both Tsuru, Kuzan, and Rosinante, Sengoku always had a hard time sleeping…. Because <strong>Sengoku started to see visions of burnt, flaming people with wide white eyes, SCREAMING AT SENGOKU EVERY NIGHT.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>__________________________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robin was <strong>still, shaking, eyes widened to horror and RAGE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“……….<strong>THEY KNEW?</strong>” Robin whispered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Saul had an amazing sense of justice. He felt something was VERY off and he called it.” Corazon said, tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was shaking for at least <strong>an hour. Soon, she calmed down….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“It makes sense….. <strong>It all makes fucking sense now….</strong>” Robin said. She sarcastically chuckled with void eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You believe it?” Rosinante asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It made sense…. That time…. <strong>You mentioned about a professor being shot? It was my mentor, Professor Clover…… He tried to explained the Void Century and was shot for his description. But there was a quote from the elder that made me curious….. </strong>‘Ohara knows too much’. That quote sounded very desperate and calm at the same time, as if they were EXPECTING what he will say. Not only that, Clover was talking to the Elder as <strong>if they KNEW EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG….. Well….. now I know.</strong>I knew it…… I <strong>knew there was something OFF ABOUT THAT.</strong>” Robin droned off, explaining her story with an eerie smile.</p><p> </p><p>She soon started to cry hard.</p><p> </p><p>“So…..<strong>So what the fuck did I study for? What the FUCK did I run away for?</strong>” Robin cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Robin. I wanted to tell you all of this as soon as I had the chance to meet you. But Saul really wanted you to have a good life.” Rosinante said.</p><p> </p><p>“I….Can I be in an empty car right now?” Robin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sure.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>Robin left to the first car. <strong>With her BARE HANDS….. Without using her powers, SHE TRASHED THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN PART TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s amazing how the food changes in the restaurant car.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Not only that, it’s mostly consisting of our favorite foods!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the interesting thing though….. <strong>How does the train know?</strong>” Zoro’s sword talked. But no one heard Zoro nor his sword except for Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law started to notice Robin was a little more tired and grim. But she still kept up her usual attitude. Corazon at the same time felt a little tired and very concerned for her. Kibiri noticed it too but she read the hidden situation the two didn’t know and was concerned for Robin too.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Oh. Um….” Corazon’s eyes were nervously shifting but Robin beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. Nothing. <strong>Nothing at all.</strong>” Robin said with a calm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy nodded and saw Zoro, who was VERY far away from the dinner table. Luffy decided to grab a cooked fish and manage to go to the corner of the restaurant car. She waved the fish in front of Zoro. Zoro just stared.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. You really didn’t eat for a while…..” Luffy really was worried.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet but slowly grabbed the fish AND MUNCHED ON IT, not minding the bones and was eating the fish LIKE AN ANIMAL.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled and crouched down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if you keep being like this, people will think that you’re crazy.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. Because you are here. You don’t deserve to be all alone. Besides, don’t you know how to be NOT invisible?” Luffy insisted and questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry kid…. <strong>But you DON’T GET IT.</strong>EVEN IF WE manage to be visible to surprise your friends, we have to be invisible again. However, we have to be back invisible again like an everyday thing. When we do,<strong>people will forget we existed.</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no….” Luffy felt a little defeated. What did Zoro suffer?</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? What are you doing?” Ace called. Luffy looked to see Ace and Sabo looking at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled and said ‘nothing’, but internally, she was sad. Ace and Sabo didn’t really buy it. In their view, they saw Luffy grabbing the fish, then crouching at the train corner, showing her back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it Zoro?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Well yeah!” Luffy admitted. God she still sucks at lying.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, <strong>there is LITERALLY no one there.</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sighed in annoyance. Sabo was concerned but it looks like Luffy really meant that there was someone. It looked like the imaginary friend is sorta messing with her brain.</p><p> </p><p>Robin looked at Luffy too. That sight really looked miserable. Maybe worse than what Robin suffered.</p><p> </p><p>There was also Nami, Nojiko, Sanji, Pudding, and Mania with them. Sanji was just staring at Nami with hearts while Nojiko (and Pudding) were annoyed. Finally, Nojiko called it out.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m surprised that you have some attraction for other girls while there is this <strong>beautiful girl who is always beside you, CLEARLY LIKING YOU.</strong>” Nojiko said. Sanji was surprised and had a face of slight disgust while Pudding had a nosebleed and blushing profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What are you talking about? <strong>Pudding is my SISTER.</strong>” Sanji said. Mania looked at Nojiko with a sweat drop and awkward face.</p><p> </p><p>Nojiko and Nami were just still and horrified on what they just heard.</p><p> </p><p>“O-O-OH Shit… <strong>Nevermind….</strong>” Nojiko felt like she fucked up bad. But Nojiko realized that there is <strong>something VERY off about the three.</strong>A sister OBSESSED AND IN LOVE with her own brother? Oh….</p><p> </p><p>“Nami-chan! You can see my skills of cooking when you come to our restaurant~!” Sanji reverted back to his normal ‘pervy’ self. Nami felt VERY awkward. Pudding just gave Nami DEATH GLARES again.</p><p> </p><p>Mania however, she was staring at Luffy with surprise and recognition.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the other dinner table was where Kid, Hawkins, Faust, the slum children, Killer, Bonney, Cavendish, and the Boa Sisters were.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa sisters were sharing their foods CONSTANTLY and that they were literally focused on each other more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I am curious, but you sisters are very close!” Kid noted to Hancock and her sisters.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! We have been all together facing troubles!” Hancock said but with a nervous sweat, hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>“You and that blond bangs child-” Marigold tried to remember the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer.” Killer reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, You and Killer seem to be close! Isn’t our close bond similar to yours?” Marigold argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Kid was thinking for a second. Killer blushed a little with a smile.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>*<strong>Kid’s Funny Daydream Memory Recall</strong>* (A.N I had no idea what to say for this, so I’ll put it that.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Young Killer was painting his nails black as young Kid was a little annoyed that he was left out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Can I have my nails painted too? It looks cool!” Kid said. Killer looked at him curiously with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? You want your nails painted too?” Killer asked nicely.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I do! It looks cool!” Kid pouted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. What color do you want?” Killer showed the variety.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Black.” Kid said, the same color as Killer’s painted nails.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, let me- AH! W-Wait!” Killer was stuttering as Kid grabbed the nail polish and painted it sloppily by himself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was a disaster and most of his fingers were painted black now. There was an awkward silence as Kid had a straight face with a blush of embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fa ha ha! Don’t worry! I can clean it off. It sorta takes time to do this perfectly.” Killer giggled and just cleaned Kid’s fingers with the remover nearby.  Kid didn’t want to cause trouble for Killer any more since Killer was taking care of him with hard work ever since their parents and Lyan’s death….. God, it was a few years in hiding in the hidden cave (A.N Chapter 25).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry. Let me do it!” Killer smiled. He just slowly took Kid’s hands and just painted them slowly but carefully. As the process took time, Killer then talked some more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The color really fits! You do look cool in it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks…..?” Kid looked away, not wanting to show Kid his flushed face.</em>
</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y-YOU’RE RIGHT….. <strong>Maybe I touched a private sensitive subject there. Sorry.</strong>” Kid looked away with a red face while Killer had a relaxed dreamy smile. The Boa sisters were blushing and slightly surprised. Everyone else at that dining table had an awkward but nice feeling reaction.</p><p> </p><p><em>T-They <strong><span class="u">ARE THAT </span></strong>close huh?</em>They thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins was sweating nervously and was looking at Faust, who was eating with a FISH still stuck in its cat mouth, who was looking back with a confused innocent look. He was sorta afraid to say that he spent his childhood with Faust by playing fetch, chase, and catch with toys like having a normal cat. Faust had CONSENT in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are curious what color the nail polish was, imagine the color Licorice from the nail polish company Essie. XD</p><p>I'm not sure if I made any innuendos in that flashback and I'm scared (in a funny way).</p><p>But I am still alive and happy-going despite how this story goes. This is for character development.</p><p>I am doing what I can do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN.    PART THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mania was staring at Luffy ever since morning (A.N Chapter 103) and wanted to alarm Sanji privately as soon as she can.</p><p> </p><p>She had finished eating and tapped on Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji looked at Mania confused until she pointed that she wants to talk to him in a empty car.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji noticed something was up.</p><p> </p><p>Mania told Pudding, who was still eating the crème caramel, to stay at the table for a second. Pudding nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Kibiri, who was at the dining table along with her main friends and lover, asked Mania.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Just a bathroom break.” Mania replied.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri nodded and just brushed it off. Sanji and Mania went to the empty sixth car (A.N Chapter 100).</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Luffy is the MAIN KEY to the prophecy!? The cute six-year old girl!?</strong>” Sanji was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. In my vision, she is the main key to your future happiness. That with her, you will be destined to become the greatest chef.” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji believed Mania easily. He knows Mania CANNOT lie about this.</p><p> </p><p>His actual mother made Mania swear that she will do anything to make Sanji happy. His prophecy to become free and the greatest chef in the whole world (A.N Chapter 51).</p><p> </p><p>His prophecy of having ‘a sister’ has come true from Mania’s vision. When Sanji escaped from the Germa, Mania had a vision of him having a sister who was brown haired and had suffered nearly the same problems as Sanji…… Alone…. At the verge of death….</p><p> </p><p>Before they met Zeff, they found Pudding, who was laying on the ground with her large puddle of blood. Stabbed <strong>fifty times.</strong>Both Mania and Sanji believed that she was an arranged child bride with an abusive pervert husband after seeing the bloody diamond ring on her limp index finger. They also believed she had tragically died of blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji insisted that they MUST save her. DO THE RITUAL. Mania was hesitant at first but after slightly recognizing her as Sanji’s future sister, she did.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding was revived, but like Sanji, her insides are demon organs. But it was better than being dead at an early life. <strong>But Pudding COMPLETELY LOST IT at first.</strong>She became insane and had a mental breakdowns a couple of times, realizing what a horrible man her birth mother forced her to marry.</p><p> </p><p>But due to Sanji’s help and kindness, she started to get a grip of herself and wanted to be with the two. Mania also realized that Pudding was having a HUGE CRUSH on Sanji, maybe because he was the first outsider man who was nice to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So if I follow her….. My mom’s dreams will come true?” Sanji asked to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not mistaken.” Mania assured.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji had a serious face. He knows his mother will be happy in heaven if HE is happy.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile on the Baratie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Baratie was still at the area where the train station picked up Sanji, Pudding, and Mania.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff couldn’t just fucking stand there and just wait. He wanted to hear it from that blond lady herself.</p><p> </p><p>He was packing his small lunches and a pistol (just in case).</p><p> </p><p>“W-Where are you going?” Carne, one of the chefs, asked. The chefs were also worried and concerned too.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m fucking going to the god damn train station.</strong>” Zeff spat. The chefs never seen Zeff this annoyed and pissed before.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? Why? The little eggplant and custard already went with the most powerful lovely lady in our restaurant! I’m pretty sure they are fine!” Carne said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I FUCKING KNOW THAT.</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why?” Another chef asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I can’t just FUCKING stand there when THIS WOMAN is making Eggplant and Custard do WHATEVER she SAYS.</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? It looks like she is doing her best to make them happy….” Carne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? <strong>WELL I SNUCK INTO MANIA’S BEDROOM because Mania was talking to Sanji all the time about his ‘prophecy’! It was ‘prophecy’ this! Prophecy THAT!</strong>I get that the prophecy will make Sanji be happy forever, but it annoyed me so much, so I <strong>snuck into her room when I had the chance. I found her fucking DIARY.</strong>” Zeff took out a leather diary and threw it at the chefs.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>READ IT.</strong>” Zeff barked. He went out on the ship’s balcony and was waiting for the foggy train station to show up again.</p><p> </p><p>The chefs were a little scared for reading a girl’s private diary, but they got the courage to read the book. They found a list of what happens in Sanji’s prophecy…..</p><p> </p><p>His freedom, yes.</p><p> </p><p>A sister, yes.</p><p> </p><p>A young girl with a straw hat, unsure and not found.</p><p> </p><p>Great friends, unsure and not found.</p><p> </p><p>That last line in the list. It wasn’t them. Not Zeff, not the chefs…… <strong>Fuck, they were NEVER MENTIONED IN THE GOD DAMN PROPHECY.</strong></p><p> </p><p>So…. What was Mania, Sanji, and Pudding were viewing them as? That hurts. That really hurt…. But they KNOW Sanji for YEARS! Kind, sometimes careless, a pervert, <strong>but not this…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zeff is eager for the sky to turn into nighttime. To make that god damn train show up. Find Mania and <strong>wanted to have A LONG FUCKING talk with her.</strong></p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SOUTH BLUE……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoker manage to stop the slum citizens because he had no choice but to use his smoke powers (A.N Chapter 98). The marines landed on the island and immediately went to work. Since Smoker fucked up the situation between himself and the kids <strong>and</strong>found the dark secret about the island, NONE of the slum people were arrested by the marines. <strong>But the fucking knights were arrested for SURE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>No one knows who killed the king. But deep down, Smoker knew that it <strong>wasn’t </strong>the rebelling Sacred Fleet.</p><p> </p><p>He still has to find them, so he managed to notice the old lady who helped them escape (Chapter 98). He privately talked to her and the slum people without the marine underlings knowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?” Smoker went to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too late.” The old lady spat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. You know that. Look, <strong>I KNOW I FUCKED UP. OKAY? I WAS FUCKING BLIND.</strong>” Smoker’s voice raised.</p><p> </p><p>“You lost a child’s trust. Why should we help you?” The old lady glared, as some of the nearby slum people.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Because I DEEP DOWN KNOW that their silly brave adventures WILL GET THEM KILLED! EVEN POSSIBLY BY THE MARINES!! OKAY!? WE ALL KNOW THAT!</strong>” Smoker yelled and confessed.</p><p> </p><p>The old lady looked at Smoker DEAD IN THE EYE. But she noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <strong>not like the other marines.</strong>You may fuck up constantly <strong>like them.</strong>But you admit your mistakes and is determined to help……” The old lady admitted with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Before I yelled at the kids, I heard about a train station. So where is it!?</strong>” Smoker yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The old lady was quiet, looking nervously at the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker took that silent message.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUN TIME: Think of a Tik Tok or vine skit involving with the one piece characters!</p><p>Example: (I don't own this Tik Tok skit, I got inspired by it)</p><p>Law: (On the phone) Hey Cora-san. Don't be mad or freak out or anything but uh.... I am in an ambulance right now.</p><p>Corazon: (Responding from his bed) &gt;:(  God Damn it Law. You are a FUCKING DOCTOR. STOP FUCKING GREETING ME LIKE THIS EVERY TI-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN PART FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“So what can you do Pudding?” Nami asked. Pudding looked and saw the curious faces on the dinner table (A.N Chapter 103), so she did a brag smirk in front of Nami.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Why…. <span class="u">I AM A MAGICAL GIRL!</span></strong>” Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>“Magical girl?” Nami and Luffy cocked their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“An <strong>ACTUAL ONE?</strong>” Nojiko was really excited.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. What? You have <strong>some girly magical stick that you wave around and say some kind of spell?</strong>” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding was still for a while and then abruptly sat down with an embarrassed angry face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh….. I got it right. Whops.</em>Law noticed he went a little far.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are!” Corazon was surprised. Robin was thinking of some anime-like girl in a puffy costume doing a spell in her imaginary day dream.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri was a little surprised but she thought that was cute.</p><p> </p><p>“COOL! I always seen them in books and comics! Never thought I will meet one….” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m <strong>SORRY PRINCESS. But I can’t show you my powers!</strong>” Pudding was mocking Nojiko with tears still.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHY!?</span></em></strong>” Nojiko got pissed off like a fan.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Because my powers DO NOTHING BUT KILL! OKAY!?</strong>” Pudding yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Kill?</strong>” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>Are you REALLY a magical girl?</strong>” Nami suspiciously asked.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding was quiet for a brief second, but she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah. I am…..” <em>I guess….</em>Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo is amazed by the unusual friends. Well the world <strong>IS VAST AND HUGE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where is Drake?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>He went to see if he could open the cars until the final one before Sanji and Mania went to the bathroom </strong>(A.N Previous Chapter)<strong>….</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji and Mania returned from the bathroom car. Sanji was starting at Luffy for a brief second but he went back to normal, keeping his act.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was just sitting at the corner of the restaurant car, just staring at the whole group eating together with some playful arguments and nice conversations.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, Cavendish was feeding his horse Farul nearby. The animals were treated nice and were friends too.</p><p> </p><p>His sword then talked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You seem to look like you remember something….. Do you?</strong>” The sword asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……….I don’t……Know.” Zoro slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. But Luffy really is worried about us.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“……We….don’t….exist.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“To her, we do.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…….sorry for her.” Zoro mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We can’t help it. We might’ve stayed at Shimotsuki Village.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“But………….<strong>Where?</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>The sword was quiet, realizing that Zoro had a point.</p><p> </p><p>The one and only dojo is burned. The forest might be demolished by asshole villagers someday….</p><p> </p><p>“But Luffy might be the one and only hope we have.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Zoro was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“She views us as the same as these people. She wants you to be happy too. You <strong>KNOW she worries about you.</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just stared at Luffy, who was clearly concerned about Zoro but she had to talk with others to avoid being ‘too strange’ or ‘too crazy’. Luffy didn’t want to worry her friends too much about her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Drake opened the door and went to the restaurant car. He had a bored and disappointed look.</p><p><br/>“Well? Were there more people? More cars to be in?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, no matter how much I tried, The farthest we can go <strong>is until the TENTH CAR.</strong>It is clear there are more cars but that is the limit.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“EEH? Well at least the train here is awesome to look at all the time.” Ace whined but went back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“But why at the tenth car?” Kibiri asked to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows. Maybe that is the limit until more people come.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if the eleventh car is the car to hell.” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“If that was a joke it wasn’t funny.” Pudding mumbled. Mania and Sanji had a sweatdrop.</p><p> </p><p>“It was.” Robin admitted, realizing these three kids are involved with demons.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the other dinner table nearby (Chapter 103), Killer was curiously looking at the black void window.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You know….. It SHOULD be morning but it’s just black outside….</strong>Wonder what is out there?” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…Come to think of it….” Bonney realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we smash the window to find out?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I recommend NOT.</strong>” Hawkins said, already stressed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya! You are being too brash and hot headed! You could cause damage to yourself and to everyone else Nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“THE HELL WAS THAT YOU STUPID KITTY!?” Kid spat, unintentionally about to prove Faust’s point.</p><p> </p><p>Faust yelped and HISSED.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a little interesting.” Boa Sandersonia said.</p><p> </p><p>“What nya?” Faust asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A talking walking cat.</strong>Are you a devil fruit user? A Zoan?” Sandersonia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What’s a Zoan? I’m born like this….</strong>” Faust looked at Sandersonia with confused innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s impossible! An andromorphic animal!?” Hancock was genuinely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was called worse Nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are asking devil fruit users, Kid and Bonney is. There’s even Luffy, Law, and Drake. For what we know.” Killer answered.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa sisters were quiet for a second. She then stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ALMOST ALL THE PEOLE HERE ARE DEVIL FRUIT USERS!?</strong>” Hancock yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….Yeah.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was surprised that she wasn’t the only one either. A bunch of devil fruit users that are KIDS.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa Sisters REALLY felt like they were not too special anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I have electric powers nya!” Faust said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. MEANWHILE AT SYRUP VILLAGE.......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle-mere hated herself. Not only that her own <strong>DAUGHTERS are missing,</strong>she had been suddenly assigned by the marines to investigate the <strong>Serial Killer at Syrup Island.</strong>She was convenient since Syrup Island is a neighbor village. Belle-mere thought she <strong>QUIT </strong>the marines but an old coworker soldier of hers talked her out of it. (A.N. Just an old background character. Not Smoker nor Corazon.)</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere knew <strong>all of it was a FUCKING LIE</strong>when the marines promised her they will find her daughters. She knew they can’t do <strong>SHIT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>You see, before that, she was trying to go after the <strong>mystery spot</strong>on Nami’s drawn maps of Cocoyashi Village (A.N Chapter 96). But every time she tries to go there, there was nothing but trees. That’s <strong>it.</strong></p><p> </p><p>What belle-mere didn’t do unfortunately, was reading the books about a train station appearing at <strong>EXACTLY EIGHT SHARP.</strong></p><p> </p><p>She tried but it failed. Cocoyashi Village’s citizens were worried from <strong>ZERO TO ONE HUNRED.</strong>How can two kids SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR in a CLEAR FOREST WITH NO DANGEROUS ANIMALS NOR PLANTS!?</p><p> </p><p>They tried <strong>EVERYTHING. </strong>Some dogs, maps, EVERYTHING…..<strong>But to no avail. Only one hint. The dogs smell trace ended at the exact area where Belle-mere tried her best to find.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Now FUCKING THIS. An old marine friend of hers went up to her and called her about something. It was a case of a serial killer in <strong>Syrup Village.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The old coworker said that the marines will reward her with some money and that they will find her daughter (after Belle-mere explained HER situation).</p><p> </p><p>She knew she had to do this. She was tired and not only that, more than worried.</p><p> </p><p>This sucks….. She wanted to count on the marines, but deep down….. <strong>She knew they will NEVER find her daughters.</strong></p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>Here she was, at Syrup Village. The boat just only took a few hours, but she was here already. Let’s get it over with. There was the elder of the village already. He already explained the serial killer and how <strong>he KILLS the victims. ONLY BY THE NECK.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Now THIS is something Belle-mere did not hear from the marines. <strong>Going after the neck? BY ANY WEAPON? That’s cold.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>However,</strong>Belle-mere noticed something. Something that Corazon taught her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>READ THE ATMOSPHERE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She saw the faces of the nearby villagers and the elder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Their eyes and sweat. They are HIDING SOMETHING.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Deep down she knew. But she knew if she does something, it might stir trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere, however, found a nearby old couple, who looked like they are about to lose sanity from the stress of being quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere decided to have a talk once the whole village meeting is over.</p><p> </p><p>She followed the old couple, who they noticed her and tried to slowly run but due to their old age, Belle-mere caught up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wait!” Belle-mere went in front of the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you want?” The old lady whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. I don’t want trouble okay?” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the first marine who noticed us…..” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? <strong>There were more?</strong>” Belle-mere noticed the phrase.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes….. <strong>They never came back though…. Only two came here….</strong>” The old lady admitted.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dear god. Don’t tell me… Then this serial killer is REALLY GOOD.</em>Belle-mere frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But you seem to be the purest of them all.” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Purest?” Belle-mere asked.</p><p> </p><p>The old couple were silent. Then, <strong>THEY CRACKED. They cried hard.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Belle-mere decided to help the old couple to their home.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“The serial killer…… <strong>More like a vigilante….</strong>” The old man took a cup of tea. The old woman was really depressed, having a forlorn face as she sat next to her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was sitting in front of them politely, but still smoking. The couple didn’t mind her doing that in their house.</p><p> </p><p>“Vigilante? The victims were assholes?” Belle-mere got the message.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they WERE. Even the marines! They were there for their OWN bounty or opularity and didn’t do <strong>SHIT.</strong>Oh….I’m sorry.” The old man realized his outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“No…..No….. I get what you mean….” Belle-mere said, remembering Captain Nezumi (A.N Chapter 13).</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>If it wasn’t for the serial killer….. We wouldn’t have found our daughter….</strong>” The old woman cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Your daughter….?” Belle-mere was curious and emotional (internally).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>She was murdered by her own husband…. All because of money and that our daughter couldn’t have kids….. The bastard had the GALL to say she ran away with another man. We KNEW our daughter wouldn’t do that…..</strong>” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“And the serial killer murdered the husband?” Belle-mere was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“He got what he DESERVED.” The old man spat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s even more touching was that the serial killer even did <strong>EVERYTHING</strong>to find our daughter’s body and did a proper burial….” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>(A.N. The daughter is the buried murdered Ex-wife that was mentioned in Chapter 77)</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was amazed and shocked hearing this. A serial killer with morals?</p><p> </p><p>“I….I am happy you have found your daughter… But I am sorry to hear that…..” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I don’t think he is a serial killer at all. Especially <strong>the first case</strong>(A.N Chapter 57)…” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“The first case?” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“The news were spreading <strong>like crazy.</strong>Apparently, there was a young teenage boy who got <strong>shot straight at the neck. </strong>But the thing is….. The boy held a knife, as if he was about to attack someone.” The old woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….. But why aren’t the villagers say anything about it?” Belle-mere asked.</p><p> </p><p>The couple hesitated but they confessed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>For the money. If they put a bounty on the poor boy, they will get a ton of money. They started acting like this EVER SINCE A PIRATE’S CORPSE WAS COLLECTED.</strong>” The old man said (A.N Chapter 48-50).</p><p> </p><p>“The ‘Serial Killer’ is a <strong>fucking BOY? You KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS?</strong>” Belle-mere asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Are you kidding me? EVERYONE KNOWS WHO IT IS! They are keeping quiet, even forcing THE GOOD GUYS TOO, so that they can get money and claim they are VICTIMS THAT ARE ACTING IN FEAR….. When did this town went to hell?</strong>” The old man whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere REALLY didn’t like this. A poor kid who is targeted by literally EVERYONE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already PLANNED OUT THE KISARAGI ARC. *evil laugh*</p><p>Fun time! </p><p>Which one is your favorite/creepy Urban Legend or Japanese folklore monster?</p><p>Mine is Hachisshaku-sama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN PART FIVE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEAH SO APPARENTLY, my work has been recognized to be in a certain COLLECTION..... HOLY CRAP.</p><p>Thank you people for reading my work and putting kudos! Really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was starting to get A LITTLE boring since they really had nowhere to go but the first ten cars in the train. There was some entertainment such as some old-fashioned Victoria doll showcase in the eighth car, but it slowly didn’t last long (it creeped the girls out).</p><p> </p><p> Luckily, Drake found the tenth car that had soft fluffy beds. Well isn’t that lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the kids were doing pillow fights as others were a little annoyed. Kid seemed to be REALLY into the pillow fights, Killer was laughing too, Ace was doing it because he had nothing much better to do, Bonney was laughing maniacally and acting like she is the champion, and even Faust the cat was trying to catch the flying pillows like a normal cat. Robin was staring at Faust, who thought that is was beyond ‘cute’. Corazon was just unfortunate to be hit by the flying pillows. The only adult who wanted to play was Kibiri (much to Corazon’s surprise and exhaustion). Drake was just picking up the pillows on the floor and just put them back on the beds.</p><p> </p><p>Nami was just annoyed as Nojiko was just wondering what’s inside the beds and pillows (I mean the materials…) by attempting to cut the sheets open with a pocket knife. But Drake really recommended that it will be disrespectful, especially for the people who owned or took care of this train. Nojiko realized that Drake had a point, already eating the luxurious food from the restaurant car for free.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa sisters were just quiet and were trying to sleep in a comfort bed. Sanji and Pudding were ACTUALLY curious about how the restaurant car knew what their favorite foods are. Though, Pudding was romantically cuddling on Sanji’s arm (which sorta disturbed Nami and Nojiko after realizing Pudding is Sanji’s ‘sister’). Mania was just resting on the bed, but was looking at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Law was cuddling with Luffy, only for Ace to purposefully <strong>slam the pillow on Law’s face.</strong>Sabo was really curious on WHY the train would stop for some children when the interior of the train looked so luxurious as if it was for nobles or Celestial Dragons. But Sabo realized that this is a <strong>GHOST TRAIN</strong>, there’s NO WAY that the nobles or Celestial Dragons would believe in this.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins was just reading his notebooks, especially his past works of the yureis that he faced.</p><p>He didn’t even realize that Zoro was behind him, just staring at the drawings of the yureis. Zoro and his sword had to admit, they were WELL drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was brushing Farul from the ninth car.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri noticed that the two slum children were just staring at her with a blushed smile and admiration.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What’s wrong?” Kibiri kindly asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing…..” The two slum children said, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kibiri teased.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really.” The two children said. Kibiri patted their heads. Kibiri is a little bothered by their raged clothing because if they keep wearing that, they will have itchy skin and acne.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We just wanna talk with you.” The white-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? About what?” Kibiri smiled, feeling a little better.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know. We just wanna.” The children shied.</p><p> </p><p>“….I have one subject! When all of this is over, what do you want to wear? You can’t be in those clothing forever or else your health will be bad.” Kibiri kindly said.</p><p> </p><p>The two children noticed that she was right as they looked at their rags. Then, the white child spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bit weird….. <strong>But I really wanna wear a CORSET one day. </strong>Weird, right?” The child said, feeling awkward. Kibiri was a little surprised but she smiled, not minding.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! No! I don’t have a problem at all! I’ve seen some men wearing corsets before for fashion!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” The white-haired child smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kibiri nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Then um…. Mine’s is a little weirder….” The black-haired slum child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kibiri looked at the black-haired child.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I do wanna wear some clothing but with FISHNETS.</strong>” The child replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Fishnets? I honestly do not have a problem at all. But I really recommend that you wear them when you are older….” Kibiri noted with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know why you said that…..” The black-haired slum child rubbed the back of his neck with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“But I know that you might have a good sense of fashion.” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>The two children felt very blissful and very flattered near Kibiri. Corazon saw the whole situation and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They only knew her for a single day and they just <strong>feel so attached to her already.</strong>She is VERY good with kids.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that they do have a chance to build an orphanage together.</p><p> </p><p>Robin saw how Kibiri was nice to the kids to. Inside….. She was touched. And by looking at the other kids’ behavior, she believed that the kids might not have parents or that the parents never cared about them. She was concerned about Luffy (the ‘youngest’), because she noticed that Luffy wanted to have some contact like hugging or holding hands all the time. It was as if she never had any….</p><p> </p><p>Robin just had a talk with Corazon privately and now….. She didn’t know her purpose anymore after everything she heard….. (A.N Chapter 102). She wanted to be a great archaeologist. She wanted the world to know the whole history….. <strong>But what was the point if it turned out that EVERYONE KNEW and that she did all of this for NOTHING?</strong>She really started to feel bad for Kuzan….. despite everything he did. Maybe she should meet up with Kuzan one day…..</p><p> </p><p>Robin just stared at the carefree and happy behavior of the children. She decided to give it a chance…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a feeling that you might know the slum children's identity now.....</p><p>Any theories about the train? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN PART SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! Dark mental illness situation story and implied sex.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Most of the passengers on the train are already asleep. Mainly because of the pillow fights (A.N Previous chapter).</p><p> </p><p>The only ones who were awake was Luffy, Law, Killer, Cavendish, and Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Before Luffy was on the same bed with Law, she told Zoro that he should sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I….Don’t……Sleep…..I…can’t.”  Was Zoro’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Why?” Luffy whined. <em>But Zoro used to sleep ALL THE TIME!</em>She thought.</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t. That’s how it is.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you can’t just sit <strong>sleeping</strong>. You should be on a bed….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“He really prefers not.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not talking to you! I’m talking to Zoro! I want to know how he feels!” Luffy was insisting. The sword is sorta annoying her due to the fact that the sword just seemed to control Zoro and talk for him. That’s not how Zoro is.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was a little surprised. For once. The sword was surprised too (by being silent).</p><p> </p><p>The sword never heard of Zoro being independent. It was new….. How many years has it been since someone was CONCERNED about Zoro’s well-being?</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet. His dull eyes were widening a little.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think? You are my owner after all.” The sword asked Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Hm.” Zoro made a small noise. He slowly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well…… Then I will follow you….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Law was pretending to sleep, but hearing Luffy’s conversation to her imaginary friend. He was getting concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy got on the bed with Law, she opened the blanket still for ‘Zoro’. But there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just smiled and just laid on the bed. Facing up to see the nice patterned roof of the luxurious ghost train car.</p><p> </p><p>Law was staring at Luffy for a while under the blankets. He decided to take action. He glomped onto Luffy, who was smiling and looked at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing…. Just a little cold.” Law teased, nuzzling his cheek with Luffy’s. Luffy giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it~! Zoro’s watching right next to us!” Luffy smiled. Law stopped. Zoro was looking down, feeling dull.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro? W-What are you saying!?” Law had a sad devastated face. He wanted some alone time with Luffy and got the chance but it’s all getting ruined…. <strong>OVER NOTHING. LITERALLY.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Law wanted to be with Luffy like any cute couples would do. Now that they are together (A.N. Chapter 52). Ace was the one being a pain in the ass or that the friends were in their way.  </p><p> </p><p>“W-What’s wrong?” Luffy was frowning too, worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really worried Luffy! You are literally talking to nothing!” Law’s voice slightly raised.</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s really here! He-” Luffy felt a tug on her shirt. She looked behind to see Zoro, who just gave a message to make her stop. This made Luffy’s heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you see why he has to sometimes follow me? We told you that <strong>we can’t help it.</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t want to give up on you! I <strong>SEE YOU!</strong>It shouldn’t be right!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Luffy….. Behind you now….” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Whops.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy slowly looked behind to see Law’s surprised face.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You didn’t even hear me….” Law said. Luffy realized that Law was trying to shake her and was crying for her name as she was talking to Zoro’s sword.</p><p> </p><p>Something in Law made him <strong>VERY WORRIED and SCARED about her. That he won’t give up….</strong></p><p> </p><p>It’s like….. It’s like that story that Law’s mother told him before she was killed, before everything went to hell. The story seemed to be emotionally eating his mother, since she was VERY involved in it. It scared Lami all the time as Law learned that mental health is MORE important than just healing physical problems. Hell, the story NEVER EVEN INVOLVED with white amber. Just the brain itself. What’s even more sad? It was no one’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>Before Law was even born, there had been an unintentional murder-suicide case that happened in Flevalence’s hospital, <strong>CAUSED BY A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD.</strong>It haunted both Law’s mother and father. There was a couple, who were assistant doctors and had a son. They moved to Flevalence for the luxurious life and their new job. But ever since they moved in, Law’s mother noticed something was off with the son since <strong>day one.</strong>As if he was like this BEFORE he moved.</p><p>The son was wired in the beginning since he was speaking in an unknown language for at least an hour, talking to the air. Then, weeks later, the son was screaming that the music was too loud and racketing that it was distracting him from studying, when everything <strong>was peace and quiet</strong>. Not only that, he was violent in the school, screaming that there were <strong>spiders and scorpions on the floor.</strong>The teachers and students were not scared but they started to <strong>worry that the poor boy HAD A TUMOR OR SOMETHING WORSE.</strong>They tried to tell the parents. The boy’s father declined there was anything wrong (scared that his reputation as a doctor will be shamed for having a problem son), while the mother was really worried that something was up. She talked to Law’s mother, who was doing everything but couldn’t find anything. Law’s mother then realized it was a MENTAL HEALTH problem. She realized the symptoms matches the descriptions of <strong>SCHIZOPHRENIA. </strong>Law’s mother found the right medicine and tried to warn the boy’s mother….. <strong>BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. </strong></p><p>It went too far, and it happened RIGHT IN THE HOSPITAL IN FRONT OF HER AND THE PATIENTS. The boy cried that there was a terrifying dragon that was trying to eat his mother. Though, the tragedy was, the <strong>‘dragon’ in reality was the boy’s mother</strong>, screaming at her son with pleas and tears. The boy was SUDDENLY beating her up BADLY with a nearby weapon, which was a white metal chair. The mother tried to back away while the boy was still pursuing the ‘dragon’. The hospital’s <strong>fifth floor window was opened. Both the mother and the boy fell to their DEATHS.</strong></p><p>The father was in COMPLETE SHOCK when he heard the news minutes later after recently finishing his shift. Law’s mother told him what was wrong with the poor son. <strong>The father was still, recognizing the son’s symptoms VERY similar to the grandfather’s. Apparently, the mental disease skipped a generation.</strong>He <strong>NEVER KNEW</strong>what schizophrenia was, due to his past hometown RARELY having these mental illnesses, but Law’s father told him <strong>how millions of people around the world are affected by it</strong>. The word ‘<strong>millions’</strong>made something click inside the father….. The father then ran and jumped off from the same hospital window couple of seconds later out of guilt, loss, and failure…… Law’s parents tried to help but they failed…. It wasn’t their fault, but they could have been quicker.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since, Law not only learned about surgeries as he was growing up, but was learning about how Schizophrenia and other mental illnesses can be caused by trauma, genetics, or just that the poor patients were born with it...</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was nearly acting the same way, but it was not hostile or anything. But she thought that this ‘Zoro’ person was really real. More than just an ‘imaginary friend’. Now Luffy felt like she was being touched by something when its just fucking air.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it….. Luffy did <strong>suffer a VERY TERRIBLE TRAUMA. Her time with the psychologist</strong>(A.N. Chapter 20-22). FUCK. HE NEARLY FORGOT. Such a terrible boyfriend. Hell, that was why he was very hesitant to be Luffy’s lover for a while until Luffy made it official. That was why Ace, and the villagers WERE CLEARLY AGAINST IT (not only because of age). He knew it wasn’t Luffy’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt like crying, now she just made everything worse. What did she do wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Law had a forlorn face. But he hugged Luffy tightly, saying she did nothing wrong and just ignore everything he just said and did. He was kissing Luffy a couple of times, it calmed her down.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just left the bed and just sat at the corner of the car. The sword was quiet, but it was clear the sword felt sad.</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy soon slept, hugging and cuddling. But Luffy was still slightly awake, concerned about Zoro.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>In the sixth car, the restroom car, there were slight sounds of heavy breathing, moaning, a shower, and whimpers of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Cavendish were both exhausted as they were both nude, clearly aware of what they just done, both with flushed faces. Killer felt a little sore, but it felt <strong>amazing….</strong>Unlike his previous awkward times with Kid, Killer felt everything and it felt like the first time for him, possibly because there was no alcohol involved (A.N Chapter 70-71).</p><p> </p><p>“……W-Wow….T-that….” Killer whispered out loud and was blissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Right?....” Cavendish smiled too.</p><p> </p><p>Killer managed to get up and wash himself off. Cavendish was also cleaning himself too. They smiled at each other, feeling shy but felt a strong connection. Killer really looked more beautiful now than ever in Cavendish’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped the shower and they just dressed themselves up.</p><p> </p><p>It was wild how it went up like this.</p><p> </p><p>It just started as Cavendish asking Killer to just have a bath together. It was cute how Killer was shyly protesting but Cavendish managed to flirt him out.</p><p> </p><p>It started with just kisses, then slowly turning to French kissing, then to their bodies feeling a little weird. Then to-</p><p> </p><p>Killer was covering his face in embarrassment, face all red. Screaming not loudly but like it was a whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer?” Cavendish was a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I…. Aah…. I have no words…..” Killer mumbled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was relieved and smiled. He gently held Killer’s trembling arms and slowly moved them away from his face. Or more like Killer just let him move them.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was blushing, with tiny tears in his eyes and a frown. But a small frown. Like Killer could smile anytime.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Killer looked away swiftly, still shy.</p><p> </p><p>He had to check up on Kid though….. Sometimes he can get nightmares…..</p><p> </p><p>“I-I really did e-enjoy it….. B-But I have to check up on Kid……” Killer mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish ruffled Killer’s hair. He knows that Killer’s too shy to just accept everything that just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Wait….Kid? Why bring that up now?</p><p> </p><p>"I-I really liked it you know....." Killer did a teasing smile but failed due to his shyness.</p><p>Cavendish brushed it off. He smiled and flushed as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you complain about Zoro, he can't show himself up permanently nor that he can show himself up and prove he is real. In the end, he has to disappear, making his existence unknown again. It was mentioned in the story he can't show up constantly all the time and that situation can happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. DAY TWO ON THE TRAIN PART SEVEN and MINAKO'S MANSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit's going to get real this time.</p><p>New unexpected character!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was asleep. Deep asleep now, but were sleeping <em>a little bit too early.</em></p><p> </p><p>They didn’t feel the train stop.</p><p> </p><p>At the fourteenth car, the door opened. <strong>It was Smoker.</strong></p><p> </p><p>At the thirteenth car, <strong>there was Red Foot Zeff.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Smoker was here, it was worth the wait. He knew there HAD to be something showing up, so he waited desperately at the slum’s cave (A.N Chapter 104).</p><p> </p><p>Zeff, meanwhile, was here and was VERY CERTAIN that Sanji, Pudding, and Mania might be here… Not only that, he just wanted to give Mania a LONG talk after he found her diary…. (A.N Chapter 104).</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, both Smoker and Zeff were amazed at the train’s interior.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff opened the door to the fourteenth car and found a marine there. Smoker had an awkward silence before he recognized Zeff.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Are you-!? <strong>RED FOOT ZEFF!?</strong>” Smoker yelled as he took out his jutte.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Indeed I am.” Zeff sighed and just sat down on a nearby sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that you are UNDER ARREST right?” Smoker barked.</p><p> </p><p>“As you can <strong>SEE.</strong>I’m not him anymore and I don’t really have the will to FIGHT right now. We are in a train that might lead us to damnation. So ignore that annoying marine personality of yours.” Zeff said, showing his cane and wooden peg. Smoker was stunned a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you here?” Smoker asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The fuck does THAT matter to you?</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“Because there are a BUNCH OF KIDS in this train and GOD KNOWS where they will go!” Smoker yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunch of kids?” Zeff had a slight reaction to that. Smoker caught that.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you after them too?” Smoker asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff looked away, gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft train announcement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Travel Time to Kisaragi City. ONE DAY.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good. At least we can last a while.” Zeff admits.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION!!” Smoker barked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GOD. For a marine, you need to SHUT the fuck up…</strong>” Zeff said, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you can get away with that attitude!”Smoker was getting agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen. I do NOT have the time for you. Gotta be ahead.” Zeff stood up and tried to go through the train cars.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! GET OVER HERE! You seem to be concerned when I talked about a bunch of kids being here!” Smoker was following Zeff in annoyance (and also he had nothing to do in this train).</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Zeff was at the eleventh train car. He tried to go to the tenth car. <strong>It was locked.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” Zeff huffed. He tried with full strength. <strong>Failed.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Let me do it.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna use that god damn weapon of-” Zeff was warning Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>Too late.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker IMMEDIATELY took out his jutte and <strong>WHACKED THE TRAIN CAR DOOR.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>ONLY FOR Smoker’s hand to be in PURE PAIN, his Jutte was dropped. The train car door? NOT A SCRATCH.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This BOTH surprised Zeff and Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“huh. I guess that was necessary in a way….” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. Damn it.” Smoker gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker then tried his devil fruit powers. But apparently, the train car door is air tight.</p><p> </p><p>“GOD DAMNIT!” Smoker spat. He went back to normal and kicked the door. Only for the door to not budge.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is he an idiot?</em>Zeff thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet <strong>my fucking money that the KIDS are over there.</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?” Zeff said, just sitting on a nearby sofa again.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two, all of the remaining passengers were in the tenth car, sleeping like a baby, never heard Smoker’s attack on the door. Apparently, the WHOLE TRAIN CARS IS <strong>SOUND PROOF.</strong></p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How did it go like this? Fuck me…..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was lying on the ground in her own pool of blood, stabbed multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It wasn’t even the serial killer of Syrup Village who had done this…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After talking with the old couple (A.N Chapter 106), Belle-mere didn’t realize the village elder was listening. The elder panicked. He alarmed the other villagers and they too, panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere know knows the killer’s identity and motives….. But she felt COMPLETELY sorry for that kid.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere noticed that she was followed, but she didn’t expect that <strong>NEARLY</strong><strong>ALL OF THE VILLAGERS were after her ass.</strong></p><p> </p><p>They stabbed her in the back. FIFTEEN TIMES.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere heard this from the villagers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. But we need a lot of bounty money! We need to survive!”</p><p> </p><p>All for that reason. They were scared that Belle-mere would tell the truth and the serial killer bounty will be gone and be notified as self-defense…..</p><p> </p><p> Belle-mere feared for the old couple. They weren’t there….</p><p> </p><p>She was careless…. She was naïve…..</p><p> </p><p>Her vision turned black.</p><p> </p><p>It was already dark in Syrup Village, as she will die alone without her daughters’ return……</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was unconscious as she did not hear a couple of footsteps coming toward her.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere WOKE UP WITH A GASP.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up immediately, realizing the pain was gone. The wounds were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Also, <strong>WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere was looking around the surroundings. It looked like a <strong>grim foggy mansion.</strong>All stained white-blue glasses. Black/gray corridors and walls.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like she was<strong>NOT IN SYRUP ISLAND.</strong></p><p> </p><p>She then heard something.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are okay. Thank god. Few moments later and you could’ve been dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere realized it was behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She saw a <strong>TALL GRIM LOOKING WOMAN, a goth child, a long nose child, a blond little girl, and a blond child with black sunglasses.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Holy fuck! THIS <strong>WOMAN IS TALL! LIKE CORAZON but a little shorter. LIKE EIGHT FEET TALL.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“We manage to heal you up with our spirit seals <strong>in a quick second</strong>.” The sunglass child waved the paper in front of Belle-mere’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who?” Belle-mere was surprised that Belle-mere was healed with <strong>no marks or scratches. Just those papers sticking around her body.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MY NAME IS MINAKO. You have been betrayed by the villagers in Syrup village. We found you bleeding to death…. We felt bad and well…. We fixed you up despite you knowing this place.</strong>” Minako, the tall woman, said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh well thank you. I am so grateful….” Belle-mere had to give Minako that.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Usopp and Kaya. They found you first.” Minako gestured to the long nose boy and the blond girl.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Usopp?</strong>” Belle-mere recognized the name.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you found out who I am….” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“But Usopp! The villagers didn’t know that I was in it too!” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait….. TWO KILLERS!? But thinking about the timing and the crimes….. It makes more sense….</em>Belle-mere realized.</p><p> </p><p>“But I manage to talk to an old couple. They told me everything! About how you found their daughter and avenged her…. How you defended yourself from an assault…It’s not your fault!” Belle-mere said to Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>“The old couple? Oh….” Usopp and Kaya realized she was talking about the ex-wife’s (A.N. Chapter 77) parents.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked down sadly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god no….</em>Belle-mere’s heart dropped. Of course the old couple were killed for silence…..</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. They <strong>hired you and then KILLED YOU for knowing the truth for greed? That’s fucking cold.</strong>” The sunglass man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. <strong>That’s the first sympathetic yet foul mouthed phrase to a guest I heard in my entire life….. BELLAMY.</strong>” The goth girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! <strong>Rebecca</strong>! You know how I feel about that! You know how I ended up here!” Bellamy scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who are you people?” Belle-mere was surprised at these kids’ attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>These children are STUDENTS of the SILENT ASSASINATIONS. Trained since BEING AN ORPHAN. I have picked them up and made them train for justice.</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..A-ASSASSINATIONS!?<strong>THE FUCK!? THEY ARE KIDS!</strong>” Belle-mere screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, we started killing people who <strong>don’t value life</strong>before Minako picked me and Kaya up.” Usopp said with a relaxed smile, raising his hand. Kaya did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“THEY <strong>VOLUNTEERED TO BE IN THIS.</strong>They agreed. I trained them well enough not to be killed.” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But still...” Belle-mere was still shook from what happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey. <strong>When are we going to Kisaragi City? </strong>I wanna kill some bad ghosts!” Bellamy whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon my child. You are free-” Minako tried to talk to Belle-mere but she reacted ZERO TO ONE HUNDRED.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT. KISARAGI CITY!!?</strong>” Belle-mere yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“You…know that place!?” Minako was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>PLEASE LET ME GO THERE! MY DAUGHTERS ARE MISSING!! THEY WENT THERE!!</strong>” Belle-mere pleaded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! Bellamy is one of the students!? Okay.</p><p>Comments on how this is going?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. DAY ONE ON THE TRAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHIT IS GETTING REAL.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Law woke up. He still saw Luffy cuddling to him, sleeping like a baby. (Well, she is a six year old…..)</p><p> </p><p>Law was petting the little girl’s hair. Last night wasn’t really pleasant….. (A.N Chapter 108)</p><p> </p><p>But it still seems like Luffy still loves Law no matter what. It was nice to have her be with him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Law was worried for Luffy, her traumas and actions were soon slowly starting to mess with her head.</p><p> </p><p>Possibly the bloodbath?</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Law decided to have a talk with Luffy’s other friends. He decided that he should give Luffy a break from the murders they do back in Goa Kingdom (A.N Chapter 72-74).</p><p> </p><p>“You awake too?” A voice to Law’s left asked.</p><p> </p><p>Law turned to see Killer, who was patting a sleeping Kid’s head on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….. Come to think of it….. You two seem REALLY close.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. I took care of Kid for <strong>YEARS.</strong>What about you? You seem to love Luffy a lot.” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I love her.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great.” Killer said. Killer just had a concerned look as he was just soothing Kid’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that you are a doctor right?.....” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. What about it?” Law asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the symptoms of <strong>PTSD?</strong>” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>Law looked at Killer seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. I guess I could say I know from <strong>my own experience….</strong>” Law answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….” Killer said, feeling bad asking that.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you ask that?” Law looked at Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I believe Kid is suffering from it.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I can blame him…… That slavery island (A.N Chapter 26) <strong>nearly took everything away from him. His second chance was completely ruined by selfish adults…. He has a certain fear of adults….</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“So….” Law could see the symptoms. Come to think of it, Kid may not have realized it, but he was REALLY wary of Corazon and Kibiri. He was mostly quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s starting to get used to it. But I could still see it. Heck! I knew him for a long time to notice…” Killer giggled. But not for long.</p><p> </p><p>“But there is still problems.” Law noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes he suffers nightmares. Not every night but it could be common. Sometimes a nap could lead to a disaster. But that was the worst case.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….” Law said. That sounded like Law himself too.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it will take a long while….. But all I know is…. Kid didn’t completely lose his sanity…. Because I am still here for him. I’m the only one he has.” Killer admits.</p><p> </p><p>Law silently nodded with respect. Law noticed something on Killer’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Killer had a gentle smile, having a face of having the good memories he had with Kid. It was like that for a minute until Killer noticed he was back in the real world.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! What’s wrong with me?.....” Killer laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>Law was staring at Killer with curiosity but brushed it off.</p><p>Luffy stirred as Law just picked Luffy up so easily and snuggled to her like a teddy bear.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FEW HOURS LATER.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was awake and went to the restaurant car, eating breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro, like usual, was sitting in the corner of the train car, all alone. Luffy was still insistent and was giving Zoro some cooked fish. But the sword noticed something. Zoro started to have some kind of closure with Luffy. He listens to her and was starting to be a little independent. A little (A.N Chapter 108). Rest just thought that Luffy wanted to eat at the corner alone.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Drake brought up a new subject.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It’s strange….</strong>” Drake noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The restaurant car is mostly giving us our favorite foods…..</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…. Now that you mention it……” Ace realized. The kids were looking at what they are eating too.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Kibiri, Robin, and Mania noticed it too.</p><p><br/>
“S-So what? It’s not like the food is poisoned or anything! At least!” Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>“But how would the train know? We didn’t even say our favorite foods!” Boa Sandersonia said.</p><p> </p><p>“Every time we go to this car, the foods are always prepared.” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that, the bathtubs in the restroom car too……” Kibiri realized.</p><p> </p><p>“But why would the train be this hospitable to us?” One of the slum children asked.</p><p><br/>
“I can’t even sense anything wrong in this train…. <strong>I don’t really like that either….</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see or hear spirits Nya!” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish and Killer both realized the restroom car was already prepared when they were in there too…… (A.N Chapter 108) Killer blushed and covered his face remembering what happened that time.</p><p> </p><p>Farul the horse was just resting nearby, eating an apple.</p><p>“Maybe this train is a sentient monster waiting for the right time to eat us.” Robin emotionlessly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that!” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“If it was, it would have done it already….” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake is right. The train seems to know when we come here and what our favorite foods are…..” Mania took notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that we are arriving to Kisaragi City today… I think?” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“One day left.” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“God. I REALLY am curious on what is outside the windows….. The darkness is nearly fucking up the time….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“I really think it is dishonorable to just break the windows you know…..” Kibiri said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“So what CAN WE DO?” Boa Hancock said.</p><p><br/>
“If we have to wait another whole day doing nothing, I might lose it!” Boa Marigold said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hey! At least the train was a nice experience!” Boa Sandersonia said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>As I said from before….. My master and I don’t like to take things for FREE. There is always a PRICE.</strong>” The sword said. No one (except Luffy) heard that.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wonder what is over at Kisaragi City….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s weird but I have an uneasy feeling about this….” Corazon said, having a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Robin had that bad feeling too.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe everyone was too anxious and paranoid?</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a nice chime ringing. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stopped talking and listened. It was a female-like announcer voice through the tiny speakers.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Um…. Hello? Hello hello? Oh! Okay! You are all here! Now. I am the announcer of this train. Now, you will arrive to Kisaragi City in a couple of hours. Yes, the train managed to speed up. But I am not here to just alarm you about that. I am here to let you know that <em><span class="u">THE BATTLE TEST WILL BE STARTING IN A FEW MINUTES AFTER THIS ANNOUNCEMENT.</span></em>I hope you have enjoyed your luxury you never had as warriors and knights that you never had before. All of these foods, beds, and the bathrooms you had were just a break for you to enjoy until this <em><span class="u">VERY MOMENT TO DEFINE YOU AS WARRIORS.</span></em>In the test, there will be multiple warriors who have bravely died fighting and has a HUGE experience. They are tough not only because of that, but because <em><span class="u">THERE IS ONLY ONE TYPE OF WEAPON TO KILL THEM. AS I SAID THEY DIED BRAVELY IN THE PAST, so I hope you will have some respect for them and fight them with honor.</span></em>So uh… And about the ones who fail the test? I am afraid you will not be able to meet Kisaragi City and that your spirits will be in purgatory forever. Injuries you might suffer may be from bullets or being bled to death by swords….</strong>” The announcer said.</p><p> </p><p>EVERYONE REACTED ON WHAT THE ANNOUNCER JUST SAID.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Now now I know that sounds bad. I understand your feelings, but this is a test to find out if you are true brave fighters qualified enough to go to Kisaragi City. And uh…. Oh! Good news, if you get seriously injured but manage to make it throughout the test, your injuries will heal NO DOUBT! But that’s ONLY if your hearts still beats. Otherwise, you’ll be gone forever. Anyway, that was the announcement, see ya! AND GOOD LUCK.</strong>” The announcer said.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Zeff and Smoker heard the announcement too. They were surprised and VERY ALARMED NOW.</p><p> </p><p>WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY JUST HEAR!?</p><p> </p><p>They heard a door open from the thirteenth car.</p><p> </p><p>There were <strong>two men in black suits. Their hands holding a MACHINE GUN AND A SWORD.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. The TEST PART ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fight BEGINS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The passengers at the sixth car were <strong>INCREDIBLY ALARMED AFTER THAT FUCKING ANNOUNCEMENT. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Zoro, stood up slowly, unsheathing his talking sword.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I FUCKING KNEW IT. You can’t take stuff for free!</strong>” The sword yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“WHO THE FUCK’S GONNA ARRIVE HERE!?” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The sixth car door opened.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> Kibiri decided to take that as a cue and <strong>took out her pocket bag under her wheelchair.</strong>She took a syringe <strong>AND PUT A FULL DOSE IN HER. This is real. THE poor children are in pure danger. She stood up from the wheelchair.</strong>Although there were shocked faces, they knew why she could stand and just focused on something dangerous coming along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins took out his dagger, Killer took out his scythes he always had from his back, Cavendish took out his sword, Kid made his own mechanical arms filled with kitchen forks and knives, Law took out his sword, Robin was ready to use her devil fruit powers anytime, Corazon took out his long rifle (not loaded and only for swinging), Ace and Sabo took out their pipes, Farul neighed and hid, Pudding took out her magical stick from thin air, Faust put out his paws for electric powers, Sandersonia and Marigold became actual snakes much to everyone’s surprise, Boa Hancock was just glaring, Drake had his arms turn into dinosaur scales, and Luffy just did her fighting stance. Nami and Nojiko, as well as the two slum children, were slowly stepping back. Sanji and Mania were still at the dining table, ready to flip it anytime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four men and a woman came out of the door, all wearing suits. They just barged in with a DEATH GLARE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DIEZ FLEUR!!</strong>” Robin yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Pair of hands sprouted out from each of the suited warrior’s soldiers and grabbed their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>CLUTCH!!</strong>” Robin yelled again.</p><p> </p><p>The hands <strong>TWISTED THE FIVE SUITS’ HEADS IN AN 180 DEGREE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The suited warriors <strong>didn’t flinch or collapse.</strong>Instead, <strong>the suits lifted their left hands, HOLDING MACHINE GUNS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH FUCK-!!!</strong>” Kid screamed.</p><p> </p><p>BULLETS RAINING EVERYWHERE IN A QUICK SECOND.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji <strong>flipped the dining table as Mania took cover, dragging Sanji by the back of his collar.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Hancock got hit by the shoulder. Sandersonia and Marigold cried for their older sister, but they managed to drag her with their snake form.</p><p> </p><p>Some bullets were <strong>so fucking QUICK that it grazed almost everyone in the car.</strong>It’s much more fucking harder that the train car is not wide enough for a GOD DAMN BATTLE FIELD.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone copied Sanji and took cover in the flipped dining tables.</p><p> </p><p>Two men in black suits <strong>had their neck go back to normal with a disturbing “CRACK!” and SUMMONED THEIR SWORDS. They RAN TOWARDS THE PASSENGERS!</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“<em><span class="u">Cultri viginti novem!!!</span></em>” </strong>Pudding yelled as she waved her magical girl-like stick and a pentagram was shown, <strong>summoning TWENTY KNIVES.</strong>They flew by themselves towards the running men and <strong>the men managed to block away the knives by their own swords.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Why!?” Robin yelled next to Corazon and Kibiri, who was now crouching.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>They are YUREIS! THEY ALREADY DIED. THEY ARE BASICALLY VENGEFUL GHOSTS!</strong>” Corazon yelled, explaining to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THEY’RE FUCKING REAL!!?</strong>” Bonney cried nearby, terrified of the avalanche of <strong>BULLETS AIMING AT THE TABLE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The two suited men with swords RAN UP TO THE DINING TABLES, about to strike at Drake and Law. Law blocked the two men’s swords, protecting Drake and himself.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>But due to Law’s age, he couldn’t hold the two men’s swords for long. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ace and Sabo, where were on the opposite side, <strong>USED THEIR PIPES to trip the two men, lifting the weights off from Law’s shoulder. And by tripping, Ace and Sabo BROKE THE MEN’S LEGS, but the legs SOON SLOWLY TWISTED BACK to NORMAL IN A QUICK SECOND.</strong>One of the suited men tried to strike at Ace and Sabo but Luffy was with the two boys and UNLEASHED HER CONQUEROR’S HAKI AT THE TWO MEN.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nothing…….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>FUCK! THAT’S RIGHT! THEY ARE DEAD!!! IT WON’T DO SHIT!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But luckily, it managed to stun the two swordsmen a little.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Law had no choice.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Room!” Law yelled. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A hologram sphere was formed all the way to the Tenth Car.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“SHAMBLES!” Law yelled again.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone disappeared and a few seconds later, the sphere disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The two suited men decided to go ahead to the further train cars. The remaining two men were about to go after too but then, the woman in the black suit raised her palm, her neck cracking back to normal.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT. <em><span class="u">YOU TWO WILL WAIT HERE. I WILL BE AT THE FIRST CAR.</span></em></strong>” The woman croaked.</p><p> </p><p>The two suited men stopped and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The woman went to the first train of the car, waiting for the passengers to beat the four men first, then her.</p><p> </p><p>The two men noticed someone from the corner of the restaurant car. There was Zoro, who was rushing towards the men with his swords. Law didn’t see Zoro, of course…..</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>“SISTER!!”</strong>Sandersonia and Marigold were crying for their older sister, who was lying on the bed, bleeding from the shoulder. Law, despite being exhausted from teleporting <strong>A BUNCH OF PEOPLE AT ONCE to the locked tenth train car</strong>, went up to the bleeding Hancock and was taking the bullet out from her shoulder<strong>.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even sense if these guys are COMING….” Kibiri cried.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell can hurt them then!!?” Sabo yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAIT! PUDDING! You summoned knives right!?</strong>” Sanji realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Pudding questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>They bothered themselves to block that attack. The other times, they didn’t even flinch and accepted Robin-chan’s attack! Even these two boys!</strong>” Sanji said, pointing to Robin, then Ace and Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it. <strong>It was like they KNEW they won’t be hurt from it. But they did their best to stop the knives.</strong>” Drake quickly said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….<strong>BLADES? BLADES HURT THEM!?</strong>” Nami realized.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s worth a try!” Nojiko said, not minding the scratches on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK! Some of us don’t even have blades!!” Nami cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Language!” Kibiri cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR THAT!!!</strong>” The kids cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!!” Kid held out his mechanical arms.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>These arms are made of forks and knives from the food car! At least take one knife!</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Nami, Nojiko, Drake, Faust, Robin, Corazon, Ace, and Sabo took the knives. However, Sanji took something interesting from the mechanical arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A FUCKING MEAT TENDERIZER.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! When the fuck-?” Even Kid didn’t realize he got that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take this.  It has spikes.” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold dude.” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Zoro? ZORO?” Luffy realized Zoro was not here.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, before anyone could alarm Luffy about ‘Zoro not existing’, <strong>there was a sound of a sliding door SLAMMED OPEN IN THE NINTH CAR.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“OH FUCK.” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m NOT EVEN DONE taking Hancock’s bullet out!” Law said, wheezing. Kibiri and Corazon noticed and were worried for Law.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kibiri cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m FINE. I just….” Law slowly passed out on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LAW!</strong>” Corazon cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! He’s exhausted! Possibly because <strong>he teleported so many people</strong>!” Drake realized.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Hancock’s wound was not fatal.</p><p> </p><p>“Last time it was because of a far distance! (A.N Chapter 28)” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking and help these two! THEY’RE ARRIVING!” Pudding spat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The tenth door OPENED. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>One suit man with a sword came in and RAN TO THE PASSENGERS. Kibiri couldn’t let her medicine go to waste so she SWIFTLY BLOCKED THE SUIT MAN’S ATTACK WITH HER TINY POISON CLAW BLADES. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>This man is STRONG!</em>Kibiri gritted her teeth. The suit man and Kibiri were struggling as Killer and Cavendish both jumped and ambushed the man from behind.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The man JUMPED AND CLUTCHED ONTO THE ROOF OF THE TRAIN CAR, using his arm to help himself like a swinging dangerous monkey.</strong>He dodged Killer and Cavendish’s duo attack and Kibiri swished in mid-air.</p><p> </p><p>The <strong>man used his FREE ARM to swing his sword.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“REPEL!!” Kid yelled and a couple of kitchen knives flew AT THE TRAIN ROOF.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The man, even though he was single armed, <strong>MANAGED TO BLOCK THE ATTACKS WITH HIS SWORDS. HOLY SHIT.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The man let go and tried to <strong>STRIKE AT HANCOCK and an unconscious LAW.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Corazon, <strong>out of pure protective instinct</strong>, <strong>USED HIS LONG RIFLE TO BLOCK THE ATTACK, partly because the knife was too short.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The man<strong>used his legs to kick away BONNEY IN THE STOMACH, who was trying to stab him.</strong></p><p> </p><p>This man is VERY trained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The man flicked off Corazon’s rifle with ease with the sword.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Faust managed to <strong>USE HIS ELECTRIC SHOCK ON THE SUIT MAN WITH HIS PAWS JUST FOR STUNNING BUT TO NO AVAIL. Like Faust expeted, the man didn’t even flinch. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>But it gave Kibiri enough time to DEEPLY SCRATCH THE MAN THROUGH THE BACK.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BLACK BLOOD SQUIRTED OUT LIKE A FOUNTAIN AS THE MAN GRITTED HIS TEETH WITH BLOODSHOT EYES.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The man swished his sword backwards. Kibiri dodged it.</p><p> </p><p>Law managed to slowly wake up, realizing what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Law managed to get his sword and swung at the man. The man dodged by bending his back BACKWARDS, swinging his sword at Law as soon as he got back up.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sanji managed to jump on the bed and WHACK THE MAN with the MEAT TENDERIZER. Blood pooled at the man’s HEAD.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SANJI REPEATEDLY WHACKED THE MAN’S HEAD WITH THE MEAT TENDERIZER. BLOOD BASHING AS THE HEAD SLOWLY TURNE TO JELLY.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The man slowly moved until no more.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sanji breathed heavily, black blood splattered across his WHOLE FACE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>What are the odds?<strong>” Sanji breathed.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Everyone was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUT NOT FOR LONG. THEY REALIZED IT WAS ONLY ONE MAN.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then, seconds later, <strong>ANOTHER MAN BARGED IN. Luckily, Farul, who was hiding at the corner of the tenth car, NEIGHED loudly, alarming everyone.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But it was too late, <strong>THE MAN GRABBED KID BY THE HEAD AND FUCKING THREW HIM OUT OF THE GOD DAMN TRAIN WINDOW!! THE WINDOW CRASHED TO A MILLION PIECES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KID!!</strong>” Killer screamed with tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KIBIRI, her mind BLANK, RAN OUT OF THE TRAIN WINDOW AND CAUGHT KID MID AIR, SHE COLLAPSED HARD ON THE BLACK VOID GROUND, <em><span class="u">ONLY FOR THE GROUND TO BE MADE OF A MILLION SPIKES.</span></em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KIBIRI USED ALL HER MIGHT TO HUG KID TIGHTLY FROM THE SPIKING PAIN. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>KIBIRI GRITTED HER TEETH AND QUICKLY GOT UP AND RAN AS FAST AS SHE COULD, SPIKES STILL STICKING OUT HER LEGS AND ARMS. KID WAS IN COMPLETE SHOCK IN KIBIRI’S ARMS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SHE RAN AND RAN.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SHE THEN RAN STRAIGHT INTO THE FUCKING WINDOW OF THE FOURTEENTH TRAIN CAR!! STILL INSIDE OF THE SPEEDING TRAIN!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">CCRRRAAASSHHHHH!!!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is what Pudding's magical stick looks like.</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1b/fe/78/1bfe781ae23a9df23d19c7b906ebfedd.jpg</p><p>Comments? Feeling a little lonely here..... -_-lll</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. The Test Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SOMEWHERE FROM THE PAST…… WAY ABOVE THE WORLD…… TO THE HEAVENS……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a bright white meeting, where there was a LARGE round table with gold leaf decorations and mini aquariums inside.</p><p> </p><p><strong>AT LEAST FORTY</strong><strong>GODS/DEMONS</strong>were sitting at the table. The demons just being quiet as the gods. There was Mania, <strong>DEMON OF THE HUMAN NATURE</strong>, who was in her old outfit. There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“….Let me guess…. <strong>IS SHIMOTSUKI COMING HERE AGAIN?</strong>” Mania asked to her sister, Aquarius, Demon of Water.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m afraid so….</strong>” Aquarius said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>How did she GET PROMOTED to be an ACTUAL GOD? Isn’t she an ARTIFICIAL GOD?</strong>” Ophiuchus, the god of Snakes, asked aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Apparently, MILLIONS OF PEOPLE WORSHIP HER. For thousands of years too.</strong>”  Gaia, the Demon of Nature, explained.</p><p> </p><p>“How terrifying. The human mind is…. <strong>You were right Mania….</strong>” Aquarius said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too late to fix that. Shimotsuki had been evolving over the years….” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“A terrifying artificial god indeed….” Eros, God of Love, shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Where is she right now?</strong>” <strong>ZEUS, THE FATHER OF GODS, asked to the whole meeting.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I heard that Shimotsuki will be a little late <strong>because she is a little busy in WANO COUNTRY</strong>…..” Hermes, God of Travel, raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finally, there were hearing of footsteps. They looked to see a woman who looked like a young teenager, pink hair, tiny curvy horns, golden Zori, geometrical red face paint, and a priestess-like dress.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Ah. You finally came.</strong>” Zeus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Forgive me if my hands are still a little busy.” <strong>Shimotsuki said, showing her left hand carrying a basket filled with unknown sewn dolls.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The gods/demons were quiet. She was at her hobby again.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Yes. You see, this meeting was to congratulate you <strong>of being an official god.</strong>” Zeus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you.” Shimotsuki said, sitting down in her seat, taking her sewing kit and dolls out of her basket.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of doll are you making?” Zeus kindly asked, the other gods were quiet, having a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. This? It’s a new invention I have.” Shimotsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>“An invention?” Aquarius said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. <strong>The thousand armed buddha <em>YUREI.</em></strong>A powerful being.” Shimotsuki said, just sewing the golden doll.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What does he do?” Eros asked.</p><p> </p><p>“An ultimate warrior is all I have to say.” Shimotsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ELEVENTH TRAIN CAR…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both Zeff and Smoker were still, staring at the two men in black suits, holding a sword and a machine gun, in plain view from the thirteenth car (A.N Chapter 110).</p><p> </p><p>The two men slowly started to walk closer.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff was the first to attack, he had an emergency pistol and<strong>fired RIGHT at one of the men’s head.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There was a bullet hole, <strong>but the man is still walking like it’s nothing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zeff was shocked and nervous for the first time in his life now. Even Smoker started to become serious.</p><p> </p><p>“OH FUCK…..” Smoker gritted. He bets his jutte won’t do <strong>SHIT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Smoker, Zeff, and the two men suddenly heard something loud.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em><span class="u">CRRAAAASSHHHH!!!!</span></em></strong>(A.N Chapter 111)</p><p> </p><p>The two men in suits looked behind, as if the sound came from the fourteenth floor.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men decided to investigate. He went to the fourteenth car.</p><p> </p><p>The other was still, just deciding to use the machine gun at Smoker and Zeff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOWEVER, BEFORE THE MAN COULD PULL THE TRIGGER, SOMETHING SO QUICK AND BLACK SLICED HIS NECK!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a black blood fountain.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff and Smoker were shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THEN, A PAIR OF BLADES STOPPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ZEFF’S FACE, CENTIMETERS AWAY.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The figure revealed to be a rapid breathing green haired woman with <strong>bloodshot eyes, spikes stuck in her bloody arms and knees.</strong>Her fingertips having <strong>claw-like blades</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The woman also was one-arm holding a red-haired child, clutching onto her like a lifeline.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They were covered in black blood. The suit man investigating at the fourteenth car was DEFINITELY BRUTALIZED.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was silence but a huge tense atmosphere. The woman realized that Zeff and Smoker were not like the men in black suits.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry if…. I…. Startled you….” The woman breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker and Zeff <strong>were SHOCKED TO RECOGNIZE THE WOMAN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No time to explain. I have to leave.</strong>” Kibiri said. She saw the eleventh car door and <strong>USED ALL HER MIGHT TO OPEN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It did. Apparently, the door only opens in the inside and during the test.</p><p> </p><p>“………..<strong>KIBIRI?</strong>” Both Smoker and Zeff said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The tenth car was unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>There were <strong>A BUNCH OF KIDS AND A FEW ADULTS IN THERE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But there was still one man in a black suit attacking them <strong>with his sword.</strong></p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KID!</strong>” Killer cried.</p><p> </p><p>The window was cracked as Corazon was horrified of what Kibiri just did (A.N Chapter 111).</p><p> </p><p>But the devastating reactions didn’t last long <strong>since another man in a black suit was still attacking with the sword.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Faust clutched onto the man’s back <strong>with sharp claws.</strong>There was black blood, but it takes more than that.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins, who was under a bed, <strong>USED HIS DAGGER TO SLICE THE MAN’S ANKLES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There was a sound of the tenth car door opening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The man in the black suit had fallen on the floor thanks to the sliced ankles.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“HOLD HIM!!” Sabo cried, he held onto the man’s right arm.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The two slum children took the legs.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Bonney took the man’s left arm.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Drake held the man’s TORSO down.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace, who had a knife, STRUCK THE MAN’S FOREHEAD RIGHT ON! THE KNIFE STUCK IN THE FOREHEAD, as the black suit man’s eyes bled. Faust crawled off the man, meowing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!! Kibiri!” Killer cried in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>There was <strong>KIBIRI, ALL NEARLY COVERED IN SPIKES</strong>, protectively holding Kid, who was a little injured but didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kid….. Kid was shocked what Kibiri just did for him. She risked her life saving him. She barely knew him….</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri gently put Kid down despite her injuries.</p><p>“Kibiri-chan!” Corazon was holding her. The pain from the spikes were slowly taking a toll but Kibiri didn’t mind too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Well….. I’ve learned that <strong>YOU DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT THERE…..</strong>” Kibiri smiled as if it was a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-What were you thinking!? Why did you-!?” Kid cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…..Don’t be ridiculous…. I don’t want any child to die…..<strong>Especially when I am here….</strong>No matter what.” Kibiri laughed it off. Kid was shocked, still, shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri patted on Kid’s head with a gentle smile, despite the stinging pain. Kid felt guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“……T-Thanks……” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri’s heart softened, but she knew her medicine will not last long if she stays here.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to carry you?” Corazon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can still walk.” Kibiri said, <strong>taking the spikes off of her limbs. Luckily, it wasn’t TOO deep, but some blood was oozing out.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“How long will the medicine last?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not completely sure…. But I know I still have the energy. I would know if it slowly runs out….” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“At least let me bandage the injuries….” Law said, ripping the sheets from the bed and wrapping it around her.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY.</strong>” A gruff voice said. Luffy recognized the two men from the eleventh car.</p><p> </p><p><em>HUH!? SMOKEY AND ZEFF!? What a surprise…. WAIT! UH OH!!</em>Luffy panicked remembering Smoker’s attempts to chase Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU KIDS….</strong>” Smoker was shocked seeing what the kids did, seeing the knife in the man’s forehead and the mushed head of another suited man (A.N Chapter 111).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH SHIT!!</strong>” Kid, Bonney, Cavendish, Killer, and the two slum children cried when they saw Smoker. Farul just snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“OLD MAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” <strong>Sanji and Pudding yelled in surprise when they saw Zeff.</strong>Mania was surprised as well.</p><p> </p><p>Zeff didn’t say anything. There were a couple of words he wanted to say but it was complicated to say anything now.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker saw Corazon and Kibiri, who were <strong>surprised to see Smoker too.</strong>Kibiri just didn’t recognize him much due to the stress and the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Hey Smoker.” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The fuck!? I thought you were in East Blue solving the disappearances at Shimotsuki Village! (</strong>A.N Chapter 81<strong>)</strong>” Smoker yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“We <strong>WERE AT EAST BLUE…. This train picks up passengers from apparently, ANY AREA….</strong>” Corazon said.</p><p> </p><p>“DUDE! <strong>THERE IS STILL THREE MORE ASSHOLES AHEAD!</strong>” Ace yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy went ahead, crying for Zoro, running to the other train cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Oh god damn it!” Ace spat and ran after her. Drake followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Wait!” Law said, and he ran after her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. The Test Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The FIFTH CAR</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant car was messier and that there were just dim lights than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro?” Luffy breathed as she just went in.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was distracted finding Zoro, <strong>she just realized at the last moment that A MAN IN A BLACK SUIT JUST WAS ABOUT TO STRIKE AT HER WITH A SORU TECHNIQUE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But just in time, <strong>the man’s arm was SLICED OFF. Black blood splashed onto Luffy’s face.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The man jumped away from Luffy, just staring at his chopped off left arm.</p><p> </p><p>It was Zoro’s doing. He just moved quickly from the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We managed to kill one. Now that there is THIS FUCKER.</strong>” Zoro’s talking sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw to the left of the restaurant car of a <strong>cleanly decapitated body with a black suit.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Wow, Zoro did it all by himself!</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Luffy said, but she noticed Zoro’s state.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THERE WERE AT LEAST A DOZEN SCRATCHES ON ZORO. WHAT’S MORE CURIOUS WAS THAT ZORO DID NOT EVEN BLEED. But Zoro looked pretty roughed up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Let us take care of this guy.” Zoro’s sword said. Zoro backed up to back Luffy into the sixth car. But Luffy moved next to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! I’m not gonna leave you like this!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Don’t argue in a time like this, you persistent fucker!</strong>” The sword yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“My haki can <strong>STUN okay!? It can help! Also, my friends killed off two of the weird men so let’s do this!</strong>” Luffy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You….</strong>” The sword was surprised. Zoro was staring at Luffy with wide eyes. Is this girl risking her LIFE TO HELP THE TWO??</p><p> </p><p>The black suit man<strong>was unfazed of his chopped off arm. He then picked up his sword with his right hand and just did a stance.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“This guy….<strong>The train didn’t lie that these yureis are killed veterans….</strong>” The sword thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s still the girl….. (A.N Chapter 111)” Luffy remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet <strong>she’s </strong>the leader….” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The suited man just ran and struck at Zoro, who blocked it off with his sword. Luffy used her KOKUYOSEKI TECHNIQUE, turning her arm into obsidian and stretched her fist to punch the man RIGHT IN THE STOMACH. The man didn’t flinch but that was when Luffy used her CONQUEROR’S HAKI. She couldn’t do it the last time at the bedroom car due to too many people in there and that it was risky….. </strong>(A.N Previous Chapter) <strong>The man stopped for at least two second, Zoro jumped and DID A SILENT ONI-GIRI that Luffy knew too well…..</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The man was BLEEDING SO BAD, it fatally killed him. The man fell on his back, taking a breath.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luffy didn’t know why….. But she started to feel BAD for these black suit warriors…..</p><p> </p><p>“Now there’s the leader…..” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy frowned. Zoro stared.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was silent. He went closer to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro? What’re you doin’?” The sword asked.</p><p> </p><p>He held Luffy’s tiny hand. Luffy noticed that Zoro was doing this all by himself.</p><p> </p><p>“……….You…..Care….?” Zoro asked, looking at the corpses of the suited men.</p><p> </p><p>“……I do. I feel bad. I don’t know why….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Me too…. I pity them…….” Zoro said. His sword was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“……..Why?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Luffy’s head lifted up.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Why do you want…… to be at my side?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to! You are my best friend! I don’t want you to be left alone!! I hate that.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Oh…..” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Sorry to interrupt your alone time, but I feel like the time’s perfect if you <strong>take down the woman?</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry. Shishishi.” Luffy snickered. But her face turned serious soon after.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! HOLY CRAP!” Ace’s voice was heard. Luffy turned to see Ace, Sabo, Drake, and Law. They were shocked to see Luffy alone with the two dead <strong>yurei warriors.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! You’re okay!” Sabo smiled and hugged Luffy. Law glared at Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Luffy, you did this!?” Ace exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I helped Zoro!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“No one is here but you.” Ace replied.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy REALLY WANTED to rip her hair out of stress.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Law saw something.</p><p> </p><p>There were black blood puddles everywhere on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>But one puddle was unusual. There were two empty footprints on the puddle, as if someone invisible was standing on them.</p><p> </p><p>Law’s heart <strong>DROPPED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The footprints then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>It made a sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Splish Splash….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>EVERYONE HEARD THAT.</p><p> </p><p>The door of the fifth car soon opened by itself and then closed…..</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy frowned and went ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WAIT! LUFFY!!” Law cried. He went after her.</p><p> </p><p>The others were shocked.</p><p> </p><p>WAS ZORO REAL!? <strong>THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!?</strong></p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was following Zoro to the first car, which they both bet that’s where the lady is waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Wait!” Law caught Luffy’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stopped. Zoro stopped.</p><p> </p><p>They are in the <strong>second car, which was completely dim…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..Is he here?....</strong>” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Zoro! IS HE HERE?</strong>” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..He’s here.” Luffy said, realizing Law believes her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him to show himself!” Law said, feeling irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“…….He wants to. But not now…..” Luffy sadly frowned,  Law could tell Luffy wanted Zoro to show himself too.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to stop the leader…… Zoro can explain everything….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Law hugged Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy. Wait….. Don’t go….” Law cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to. I gotta protect everyone! I have to stop all of this! Zoro can help.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me help!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. I can take care of it. I promise!” Luffy smiled and kissed Law on the cheek, despite the taste of tears.</p><p><br/>Luffy ran along with Zoro to the first car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. The Test Part FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Zoro opened the first TRAIN CAR.</strong>Luffy followed along.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was the woman in a black suit, holding a sword. Black hair swishing and nearly covering her bloodshot eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I have been waiting for YOU.</strong>” The woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the leader huh? Gotta give it to you and your friends. They have spirit and are trained well.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Our previous lives were for fighting enemies…..</strong>” The woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you and your friends bother doing this?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…….<strong>I do not know….I cannot help it.</strong>” The woman replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry to hear that…..” The sword said. That caught Luffy’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What the woman said about her reasons of fighting and why Zoro’s nonexisting appearance has to occur…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The reasons are the same….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then, you don’t mind us fighting you then?” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“You and that girl….. You do have a path to break <strong>the cycle.</strong>But I have to do <strong>YOUR TEST….</strong>” The woman did a sword stance.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cycle?</em>Luffy wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s start it huh?” The sword said, as Zoro prepared himself for the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy became serious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZORO STARTED TO RUN TOWARDS HER. THE WOMAN LITERALLY TORN OFF A TRAIN CAR DOOR BY A SINGLE ARM AS SHE THREW IT STRAIGHT AT ZORO. ZORO SLID AND BENT HIS BACK THAT HE DODGED THE FLYING CAR DOOR. LUFFY DUCKED IN TIME.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>ZORO STRUCK THE WOMAN FROM BELOW, BUT THE WOMAN JUMPED AND STRUCK BACK AT HIM.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>ZORO DODGED AS BOTH THE WOMAN AND ZORO DID A VERY SKILLED SWORDFIGHT.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>IT WAS MORE IMPRESSIVE THAT THE WOMAN ONLY USED A SINGLE SWORD TO BLOCK OFF ZORO’S THREE SWORD ATTACKS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luffy’s mind came back to reality as she unleashed her Kokuyoseki technique and <strong>MADE HER PALM STRAIGHT THAT IT LOOKED LIKE A SPEAR.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at the two kids for a second and then she jumped onto one of the sofas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She then jumped behind the kids and swung her sword at them, Luffy used her CONQUEROR’S HAKI AT THE WOMAN.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>UNLIKE THE OTHERS, THE WOMAN DIDN’T HESITATE, BUT THE WOMAN ATTACKED SLOWER THAT ZORO BLOCKED HER ATTACK JUST IN TIME.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, the woman realized that <strong>Sabo, Ace, And Law ran up behind her</strong>from the second car <strong>AND TRIED TO ATTACK.</strong>They wouldn’t leave Luffy behind…..</p><p><br/>
The woman jumped again, <strong>this time, clutching on the car roof. </strong></p><p> </p><p>She then <strong>KICKED Sabo and Ace RIGHT IN THE FACE WITH BOTH OF HER FEET. The impact flew the two boys back.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The woman <strong>USED HER SWORD AS DEFENSE TO PROTECT HERSELF FROM ZORO AND LAW’S ATTACK.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Luffy then <strong>struck the woman with her stretched obsidian palm. A DIRECT HIT. IT WASN’T A CLEAN ATTACK, SINCE IT WAS JUST STUCK AT THE WOMAN’S HIP. The woman gritted but bits of black blood came out of her mouth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Luffy pulled her palm out. Pools of black blood was forming but the woman is still standing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The woman was still swinging her sword professionally as she tried to fend off Zoro and Law, who were doing their best to strike at her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman rolled on the floor and was trying to get up, but Ace and Sabo grabbed the woman’s back and FLIPPED HER OVER.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman went back up, but she didn’t realize that Drake DID A SNEAK ATTACK ON HER BY HAVING A KNIFE SLASHED AT HER BACK. DRAKE WAITED AT THE RIGHT TIME TO STRIKE FROM THE SECOND CAR.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman staggered. She knew she was being outnumbered. BUT SHE WON’T GIVE UP. AS A WARRIOR’S SPIRIT.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The woman tried her best. She literally still attacked the others and <strong>was jumping to gain some space.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman’s sword managed to drag down Law’s sword but Law, with ALL OF HIS MIGHT SWUNG UP, SLAMMING THE WOMAN ONTO THE ROOF OF THE CAR WITH A HUGE THUMP!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman still landed on her feet, grabbing the arm of a nearby sofa and was slowly glaring with angry eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“HOLY CRAP! SHE’S <strong>TOUGH!!</strong>” Ace admitted out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The woman then <strong>decided to use ARNAMENT HAKI ON HER SWORD NOW. SHE WON’T HOLD BACK.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The woman screeched as she <strong>was attacking at the children, SLICING THE SOFAS AND THE WALLS OF THE TRAIN CAR WITH PURE EASE AS IF THEY WERE NOT THERE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZORO STILL MANAGED TO BLOCK THE WOMAN’S ATTACKS. WITHOUT HAKI. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luffy was surprised as the others couldn’t see anything <strong>but the woman swinging her sword all by herself but with SPARKS AND SOUNDS OF SWORDS CLANGING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sabo got up and <strong>TRIED TO ATTACK. He slid and SLASHED THE WOMAN’S ANKLES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The woman growled and was SCREAMING THAT THIS IS DISHONORABLE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SADLY, THE WOMAN CHANGED HER SWORD’S DIRECTION AND HER TIP OF THE SWORD MANAGED TO SLASH SABO’S NECK, JUST WHEN SABO GOT UP. ZORO GRITTED HIS TEETH AND TRIED TO ATTACK HER BUT SHE JUMPED BACK.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SABO CHOCKED AND WAS HOLDING HIS BLEEDING NECK, collapsing onto the floor…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“NOOOOO!!” ACE YELLED.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>ACE WAS IN PURE RAGE. HE GRABBED HIS SMALL KNIFE AND WAS TRYING HIS BEST TO ATTACK THE WOMAN BUT THE WOMAN EASILY SLASHED ACE’S STOMACH. Ace collapsed right next to Sabo, breathing weakly.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“ACE!! SABO!!” LUFFY CRIED, SHE WENT BERSERK AND WAS AFTER THE WOMAN, WHO WAS EASILY DODGING LUFFY’S ATTACKS. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!! NOOO!!!!</em>Luffy cried.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>DRAKE RAN WITH HIS SKIN COVERED IN DINOSAUR SCALES CHARGING AT THE WOMAN AND MAKING HER COLLAPSE ONTO THE GROUND.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE WOMAN WAS STRIKING AT DRAKE WITH THE SWORD, WHICH MANAGED TO DEEPLY CUT DRAKE’S SKIN BADLY BUT DRAKE STILL DIDN’T GIVE UP.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>LUFFY GOT THE MESSAGE AS SHE WAS USING HER RUBBER POWERS TO BIND THE WOMAN UP. DRAKE SOON COLLAPSED TO THE SIDE DUE TO THE BLOOD LOSS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>LAW RAN AND LIFTED THE WOMAN UP, WHO WAS TRASHING AND SCREAMING.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>ZORO RAN AND STRUCK THE WOMAN RIGHT AT THE HEART.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SHUNK!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s eyes widened at the pain. She stared deeply into Zoro’s void eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The woman choked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy let her go as well as Law. The woman was kneeling down, Zoro’s talking sword still IN HER CHEST.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE WOMAN MANAGED TO HAVE HER STRENGTH TO PULL OUT ZORO’S SWORD AND THREW THE SWORD BACK AT ZORO, who just caught it with ease.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong>Impressive…..</strong>” The woman breathed as she finally dropped dead.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy cried at Sabo, Ace, and Drake’s <strong>bleeding bodies.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Law just DROPPED EVERYTHING AND TRIED TO FIND SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLEEDING BUT IT WAS NO USE….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Just then, the train slowly stopped.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>An announcement came.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Um. Hello? Hello hello? Uh Hey! CONGRATS!! YOU ALL PASSED THE TEST! Juse wait a moment before I say the comments…..</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, ACE, SABO, AND DRAKE BREATHED SO FAST AS IF THEY SUDDENLY LEARNED HOW TO BREATHE AGAIN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“YOU GUYS!!” Luffy cried happily.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHA-!?” Sabo was feeling his neck despite the blood covering it.</p><p> </p><p>There was no scratch.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s gone….” Sabo was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Ace realized and he felt his stomach. No cuts at all. Same thing with Drake’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“So the <strong>announcement wasn’t lying</strong>that your injuries will heal if you pass the test….. (A.N Chapter 110)” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god…..” Luffy sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well how the fuck will we explain about this blood……” Ace shivered, looking at his own pool of blood. Sabo sweat dropped. Drake was shaken for a bit but he managed to get over it a little.</p><p> </p><p>The three hugged Luffy so tightly as Law sighed in relief behind…. Law looked at the car of splattered black blood and the woman’s corpse.</p><p> </p><p>Law saw the footprints on the black blood puddle again. Though he couldn’t see what was making the footprints, it was very clear to Law that Zoro IS A REAL PERSON.</p><p> </p><p>Law couldn’t wait and DECIDED TO USE A BLACK PUDDLE OF BLOOD<strong>TO SPLASH IT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The blood managed to make <strong>a silhouette of a small boy, who was clearly covering his eyes from the splashing blood.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“So YOU ARE REAL.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>The silhouette didn’t say anything. Just stood there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Test Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>420 COMMENTS!!? ;)</p><p>Nice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sister! Your shoulder!” Sandersonia smiled. Marigold cried in happiness too. Hancock sat up, realizing her shoulder doesn’t have the horrible bullet wound anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Kibiri smiled, her injuries from the spikes were <strong>COMPLETELY GONE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it, everyone’s scratches are <strong>gone…</strong>” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You’re right!” Pudding said, realizing her bullet grazes were gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned……” Smoker was surprised. <strong>THIS TRAIN IS VERY WEIRD.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Corazon smiled at Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried for Law and his friends though….. They <strong>finished the test…..</strong>” Kibiri realized.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they are fine. <strong>We would have heard their screams of agony.</strong>” Robin calmly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>STOP THAT!!</strong>” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Or that there would be pools of blood showing from the other car…..” Robin continued.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you….?” Zeff whispered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom car door opened. <strong>There was Luffy, Law, Drake, Ace, Sabo, and a mysterious sillouette covered in black blood.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>I stand corrected….</strong>” Robin and the others got REALLY creeped out when they saw <strong>Ace, Sabo, and Drake’s clothing COMPLETELY COVERED IN THEIR OWN BLOOD.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“We did it! We made it through!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Who the hell is that?</strong>” Kid pointed at the black blood silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ZORO!</strong>” Luffy introduced, feeling a huge weight off her shoulders.</p><p>“<strong>He was real…..</strong>” Sabo and Ace shook, realizing he was always with <strong>LUFFY THE WHOLE TIME….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>An invisible person?</strong>” Cavendish wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“A ghost?” Hawkins wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing! And <strong>REALLY CREEPY! HE WAS IN THE TRAIN WITH US THE WHOLE TIME!?</strong>” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU THREE!?</strong>” Nami and Nojiko yelled at Ace, Sabo, and Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Trust me, you DON’T WANNA KNOW…..</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are we at Kisaragi City now?” The slum children asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why aren’t the doors opening? We beat the test!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>“The announcement said it will continue talking soon…..(A.N Previous Chapter)” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was <strong>JUST GLARING AT THE BLACK BLOOD SILHOUETTE.</strong>Especially because of last night…… (A.N Chapter 108)</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, all that time that Law wanted some alone time with Luffy, Zoro was just distracting Luffy and was having her attention….</p><p> </p><p>THIS WHOLE TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Before anything could happen, the announcement did a cute chime.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oooohhhkay! Since everyone is grouped together, let me say some comments for your performance of the test. The ONES WHO DID THE BEST EFFORT ARE….. Freckle-boy, Curly-brow, Ghost boy, and Miss Melons.</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss melons….?” Kibiri tilted her head, didn’t get a clue that the announcement was talking about <strong>HER.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“F-Freckle-boy?” Ace sputtered at the name.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna laugh but I realized I’m humiliated like you.” Sanji admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro didn’t react to the name.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like the ones with the most efforts are the <strong>ONES WHO KILLED THE SUITS….</strong>” Mania realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The one with the most impressive kill is… Curly-brow!</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji was surprised it mentioned him again, but Kid said something that had a point.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Well, I mean, You fucking killed the guy by a FUCKING MEAT TENDERIZER…..</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT?</span></em></strong>” Zeff and Smoker were surprised hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>Nami and Nojiko pointed at the mushed head corpse.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The teamwork? Ninety-Five PERCENT!</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if the announcement is congratulating us <strong>or mocking us….</strong>” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Perhaps BOTH at the same time…..</strong>” Mania and Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Best recommended warrior…. Miss Melons!</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri realized that the announcement was talking about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Melons? <strong>Me? Why miss melons?</strong>” Kibiri tilted her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was just staring at Kibiri with an embarrassed face, especially the boys were red faced. Sanji had a little nosebleed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Everyone else said.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri’s legs started collapsing. Corazon caught her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. My time’s up…..” Kibiri said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Her wheelchair is left at the restaurant car…..” Law realized.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll carry her.” Corazon said, easily carrying Kibiri in one arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my~! I’m a princess carried by a knight!” Kibiri blushed with a smile as Corazon and her left the car.</p><p> </p><p><em>So lucky…..</em>Smoker thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>What does she see in that eight foot man?.....</em>Nojiko wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Okay anyway….. Thank you for enjoying this luxurious trip to Kisaragi City. I hope you enjoy your vacation there!</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>FUCK YOU!</strong>” Ace yelled in anger and annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>But the announcement already ended.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then, the train car doors all opened. It was all NOTHING BUT FOG.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was the most curious and decided to step out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was a large train station made with oak wood.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The train station was <strong>COVERED IN PRAYER PAPERS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Everyone else slowly walked out of the train.</p><p> </p><p>The whole atmosphere is…. <strong>REALLY STRANGE. VERY UNUSUAL.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The skies were indigo/dark blue. The buildings nearby looked<strong>VERY RETRO.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There was a sign right next to the exit gate of the train station.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">KISARAGI CITY</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We….We made it…..” Nami was shocked as she saw the whole place. <strong>THIS PLACE IS SO NEW AND UNUSUAL.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There were vines and moss nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji looked around and realized something.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……WELL THIS PLACE IS NO FUCKING BETTER!</strong>” Sanji yelled.</p><p> </p><p>They all knew what Sanji meant. This place looked very GLOOMY, NO INCH OF VIVID COLORS, CRACKED HOUSES……</p><p> </p><p>“I sense something heavy on my shoulders NYA….” Faust shivered. Farul felt off too, but only neighed nervously, making Cavendish pet him all the time with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“……Damnit…..” Smoker gritted. His den-den mushi contact to the marines <strong>is NO USE. AS IF NO SIGNAL.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The kids saw Corazon wheeling Kibiri out. Kibiri waved with a giggle and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing…… And mysterious…. I never been here before nor that I heard of this place…..” Robin admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“GOTTA WRITE DOWN!!” Nami eagerly got her backpack and was doing a draft of the train station’s small-scale size in her piece of paper. She was trying to draw a basic map of Kisaragi City.</p><p> </p><p>“………So now what?” Ace asked out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The train closed the doors and slowly left with a huge whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY!!</strong>” Ace yelled. But the train just left through the fog.</p><p> </p><p>“…….<strong>Now what?</strong>” Sabo worried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kisaragi City will be like this but with purple/blue street lights</p><p>https://www.fodors.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/Tokyo-Neighborhoods-Shibamata-3.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. The Kisaragi Mission: Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me?” Sabo kindly knocked into a nearby house. It looked old but erringly lively.</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Great. This is the FIFTH FUCKING HOUSE.</strong>” Ace shrugged lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not just that…..” Smoker said. He looked around.</p><p> </p><p>The road was abandoned. There was no one nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“For lively streetlights and crowded houses, <strong>no one is here.</strong>” Smoker admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there is <strong>ANYONE living here.</strong>” Mania thought.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So it <strong>IS a Ghost Town….</strong>” Hawkins said. Faust was staring at the lively streetlights.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that, look to your left and right.” Drake said, pointing.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked. They realized. Although the streetlights were bright. The streetlights near the intersections were off and were void BLACK.</p><p> </p><p>“You all noticed it right? The streetlights. <strong>Only the path we are walking has the streetlights on. As if it is trying to guide us to a place.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“To where?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know?” Drake replied back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we try going to the left? As a test?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I don’t wanna fucking risk that! After all that fucking ghost chaos!</strong>” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it, I’m doing it.” Kid pouted. He immediately went to the left.</p><p>“Kid!” Killer was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t! Come back!” Kibiri was worried and was trying to reach despite her in a wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Kid felt like his face <strong>slammed to a pole</strong>as he went to the darkness<strong>.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“Gah! What-!?”</strong>Kid spat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!!?</strong>” Nami and Nojiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding decided to do a spell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Lux Bulbus!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Her magical stick did a bright light, pushing away the darkness.</p><p> </p><p><strong>It was just a street block sign.</strong>Only saying: <strong>STREET CLOSED DUE TO CONSTRUCTION.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It didn’t even reach to my legs.</strong>What the hell <strong>hit my face</strong>!?” Kid exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt curious and found a small pebble. She took it and threw it at the sign.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was an invisible wall. The pebble just bounced back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welp I bet the right path is the same thing.” Cavendish said. Farul snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we just go straight.” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we can go back to the station.” Hancock said. She turned behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Only for the streetlights behind to slowly turn off. It stopped where the group stopped at.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“NOOOOO!!!” Nami, Bonney, and the two slum children cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“So the town <strong>ONLY WANTS US to go that way…..</strong>” Zeff said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s over there?” Sanji wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we figure it out?” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s more terrifying than an invisible guy leaving a trail of bloody footprints-” Ace admits but he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The black bloody footprints were gone, leaving Zoro COMPLETELY INVISIBLE AGAIN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“AAAHH! IT GETS WORSE!!” Nojiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Where is the invisible friend!?</strong>” Sandersonia cried.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just saw Zoro just napping, sitting down despite the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake UP you LAZY FUCK ASS!” The sword yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! There he is! He’s just sleeping!” Luffy said, running up to a particular spot.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Sleeping?? IN A TIME LIKE THIS!?</strong>” Nami yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro!” Luffy whined as she was shaking Zoro’s shoulders. To the sword’s surprise, <strong>Zoro woke up.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Woah. You didn’t listen immediately before…<strong>” </strong>The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Zoro! We have to still walk!” Luffy said, clearly showing she is holding Zoro’s hand to guide him.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want to think that Luffy has an imaginary friend until the black blood thing…..” Nami shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so mean to Zoro!” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he didn’t like the black blood covering all over him either….” Robin noted.</p><p> </p><p>Law was just still, <strong>SHAKING IN RAGE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHY DON’T WE JUST KEEP GOING?</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was a little quiet due to Law’s sudden loud voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. He’s right….. Let’s go.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Law’s fist clenched, shaking from preventing himself to PUNCH ZORO in the face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It felt like HOURS. But at least the scenery changed from a normal neighborhood, then to a public nature park, to a nice but abandoned city with a bridge.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sure, some kids were tired or that Zeff couldn’t walk much due to his cane/ wooden peg so Cavendish offered Farul to carry him.</p><p> </p><p>“Amaziing….. I’ve never seen a city THIS advanced but small before….” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p><em>I even bet the nobles would DO ANYTHING to take over this place….</em>Sabo thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look! <strong>A visual screen store! What IS this place!?</strong>” Kid pointed at a store with glass windows. Sure enough, there were old TVs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! There are record players too!” The slum children had sparkles in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Was this place for nobles…..?” Hancock hesitantly said out loud. Sandersonia and Marigold flinched for a small second.</p><p> </p><p>“…..If it was, then there would be A LOT OF jewelry stores and banks….Worse….slave shops… <strong>I don’t see that….</strong>” Sabo pointed out. It calmed the Boa Sisters down.</p><p> </p><p>“So, an advanced technology city? This place is sorta awesome!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Franky would LOVE to be here…..</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>They walked through a culinary store, a stationary store, an old-fashioned purse store.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only technology….. Old fashioned tools store too….. These old chopstick stores bring me back memories…..” Corazon admits, looking at some of the displays. Remembering how Sengoku would take him to similar places like these when Sengoku wanted to take Rosinante for a break.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! A jade hairpin! Cute!” Kibiri pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how much it costs!” Nami had her eyes sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt Zoro stop. She could tell because her hand holding Zoro’s suddenly was yanked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked at Zoro, who was staring with <strong>a serious glare.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Zoro?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck does he want now?” Law spat.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked where Zoro’s direction was. <strong>He was staring at a wooden carved statue of a woman.</strong>Sabo, Ace, and Drake noticed it too and stared.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, Luffy saw that similar statue before……</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…… <strong>It’s that wooden statue of the sword god Shimotsuki!</strong>” Sabo realized, remembering the statue back at Shimotsuki Village (A.N Chapter 86).</p><p> </p><p>“So this town too, worshipped her….. So, swordsmen were popular here too?” Drake said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are they?” Sabo wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows…..” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw Zoro was being VERY QUIET. But Zoro grunted and just walked along with Luffy after a minute. The sword was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The streetlights were guiding the group to the bridge. It was made of stones and with clean rivers, so clean that you could see the rocks underwater from a far distance.</p><p> </p><p>The bridge led to a nice forest. Pine trees mostly. The stone road was neatly organized. There were no streetlights anymore but there were bright blue garden lanterns guiding through.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look!” Bonney pointed.</p><p> </p><p>The garden lights finally showed an old-fashioned temple nearby. That’s where the lights stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. FINALLY!” Pudding said. Zeff got off of Farul and decided to walk.</p><p> </p><p>Mania crossed her arms. Robin was interested.</p><p> </p><p>The temple had a clean reflecting lake and a Zen garden nearby.</p><p> </p><p>The temple had lights inside, showing silhouettes from the shoji doors….</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was the first to open the temple’s entrance doors.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, there was Usopp, Kaya, two children, <strong>a VERY TALL WOMAN, and BELLE-MERE in the main room!</strong></p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WANO COUNTRY……. THE MAIN CENTRAL CASTLE……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki was having a bath. She was feeling so exhausted after having multiple meetings, even today, with the other gods. Maybe that promotion of being an official god was leading to regret…… She doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki bathed herself, splashing <strong>the blood red liquid all over her body, sighing at the nice relaxing soothing coolness. The bath was FILLED WITH BLOOD.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“This bathtub is the best~…..” Shimotsuki said. She poured herself a glass of sake near her arm and just sipped like she was having a luxurious time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nearby the bathtub was A CORPSE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A CORPSE WHOSE WRISTS WAS COMPLETELY SLIT.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A CORPSE…. OF THE SUICIDAL KAIDO.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH SHIT, Shimotsuki is bathing in KAIDO'S BLOOD.</p><p>Any theories? Reactions? Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Kisaragi Mission: Prologue Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<strong>BELLE-MERE SAN!!</strong>” Nami and Nojiko cried in happiness. Belle-mere immediately sat up like no tomorrow and hugged her two girls.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NAMI! NOJIKO!! I KNEW YOU TWO WILL BE HERE!! AND—Oh….</strong>” Belle-mere was shocked to see Corazon and Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Hey Rosinante.” Belle-mere sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“Never expected to see you here…..” Corazon was honestly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SMOKER! WELL I’LL BE DAMNED!!</strong>” Belle-mere yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere noticed a green-haired lady in a wheelchair next to Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Who’s this young lady?” Belle-mere smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Kibiri. My lover. I told you about her. </strong>(A.N Chapter 12)” Corazon said.</p><p><br/>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHHHAAAATTTT!? SHE’S SO PRETTY!!</strong>” Belle-mere yelled in shock. That’s KIBIRI!?</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Belle-mere! Rosi told me about you!” Kibiri smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! He did?” Belle-mere was being so nervously polite all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, I had the same reaction as you when I first saw her…..” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>As the four marines (or three marines and one former admiral) were talking. Usopp and Kaya dashed to hug Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy!! Long time no see!!” Both kids said.</p><p>“Usopp!! Kaya!! I can’t believe you’re here!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You look better than before.” Law noted to Kaya.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! Been more better now!” Kaya patted on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“How were you doing?” Sabo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! We have a teacher who taught us how to fight better!” Usopp said, gesturing to a <strong>VERY TALL LADY.</strong>But she is still shorter than Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>The tall lady had brown hair and a white ragged gown. She just bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>My name is Minako. I am a Yurei. Before you judge me, I am not like THOSE VENGEFUL BLOOD LUST HOOLIGANS roaming around the world.</strong>” The tall girl introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>“A yurei teaching kids?” Hawkins was surprised to hear that. Faust was just standing behind Hawkins, amused too.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. There are nice Yureis too. <strong>But rarely.</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>The two children next to Minako were just doing a threat pose, making a face at the new guests.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Look. I know you are new here, but DON’T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER.</strong>” A kid with sunglasses said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Ace did a annoyed face.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Name’s Bellamy.</strong>” The sunglass kid clicked his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and that pink haired girl is Rebecca.” Usopp pointed at the girl next to Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p><em>EH!? REBECCA AND BELLAMY!? This is REALLY NEW….</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca was just blowing her bubblegum.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen the likes of you before….” Hawkins said, taking out his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh? Like WHAT?</strong>” Rebecca did her usual attitude, snatching Hawkins’s notebook away.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Nya!” Faust hissed. Hawkins was annoyed but he knew these kids who are with Minako <strong>know MUCH MORE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me….” Usopp bowed for apology along with Kaya. The two, along with Bellamy, decided to peek in Hawkins’s notebook. Minako couldn’t help but look.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy whistled after looking at a certain page.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WOAH. An OOKUBI!?</strong>Surprised you lived through this guy…..” Bellamy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Look! He even faced a Kune Kune!!</strong>” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t have just met these yureis by just a coincidence….” Minako noted. Hawkins looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>My hometown was destroyed by an army of yureis…..</strong>” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“An ARMY? What the hell did the city do? <strong>Destroy a fucking graveyard?</strong>” Bellamy questioned with actual concern.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How did you know that Nya?” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>Minako and her students nodded, very unsurprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>So IT WAS the cause….I suspected that….</strong>” Hawkins said. Faust’s ears flattened with sadness.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“I-I thought Yureis were just a horror story….” </strong>Bonney shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Where you from?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m Bonney. That’s Kid, Killer, these two kids we picked up from the slums, and Cavendish. There’s the pet horse Farul. We are all from South Blue.” Bonney said, introducing her South Blue group. Farul neighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” Killer smiled. He nudged Kid’s arm to make Kid introduce himself. Cavendish bowed. The two slum children bowed too, feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” Kid just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. South Blue had common sightings of Yureis. Not surprised. People just thought it was just illusions….” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…..” Bonney had her fist on a palm, now understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How did you get here Belle-mere san?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh… Well these kind people saved me from a dangerous situation.” Belle-mere wasn’t lying….. (A.N Chapter 109)</p><p> </p><p>Robin was really amazed at Luffy’s unusual connection with multiple friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji was actually amazed at Luffy’s connection with her friends too. As if that was proof enough that Luffy is the key of Mania’s prophecy.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding was annoyed that Sanji also eyed at Rebecca and Kaya with hearts. Zeff just glared at Mania with suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>There, Rebecca noticed something from the temple’s dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hey! There’s a sake bottle floating!</strong>” Rebecca pointed. Luffy looked and saw Zoro chucking a sake bottle down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s Zoro!” Luffy smiled, pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro? Is he a yurei?” Bellamy wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I thought he was Luffy’s imaginary friend until he had footprints…..” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>Law just had an angry jealous glare.</p><p> </p><p>Minako then saw Drake nearby, who was petting Luffy’s hair to her right. Minako just stared at Drake with familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong teacher?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>Minako’s head went back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. No. Nothing.” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did I see that child before….?</em>Minako thought about Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we? Why did the path lead us to here?” Hancock asked nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp became serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Because we are about to leave on a mission.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“A mission?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. A mission to take down Yureis invading in Kisaragi city.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!? FIRST THE TRAIN AND NOW THIS!?</strong>” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Minako and her students were surprised hearing about the train.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU NOOBS GOT HERE BY THE GHOST TRAIN!!? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!?</strong>” Bellamy yelled in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“….Huh?” Luffy cocked her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You didn’t know??</strong>” Usopp whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The train was for advanced students like US…. YOU MANAGED TO KILL THE SUITED SOLDIERS!?</strong>” Kaya yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“….Surprise huh?” Sabo said, showing his outfit covered inn his own blood. Ace just showed his shirt covered in blood too. Drake was looking away, silent, remembering about his bloody clothes too (A.N Chapter 114).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. The Kisaragi Mission: Prologue Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sensei was giving us lessons of assassinations by making us kill these bloodlust yureis…..” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone listened, hoping for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“So…..<strong>You’re telling me that this teacher is giving you LESSONS on how to KILL? Do you even realize what you are DOING!?</strong>” Smoker yelled. Belle-mere said nothing, having a similar reaction too.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp, Rebecca, Bellamy, and Kaya just looked at Smoker with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <strong>we have to learn to survive SOMEDAY.</strong>” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that, these lessons can help us be stronger.” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“So when do the lessons start?” Killer raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“The lessons start at a random time. You will know when the doors are COMPLETELY locked for a full five minutes and that a childish war song starts.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one thing…. <strong>Only a certain group of people will be chosen. Some of you will have the lucky luxury to relax here until the next lesson….</strong>” Bellamy chuckled. He soon stop chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No wait. AAWW Damnit! SHIT!</strong>” Bellamy spat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That means I might not have a chance to kill some bad ghosts! Awgh!</strong>” Bellamy whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Welp, shit happens.” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Are you EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF!?</strong>” Smoker yelled in disbelief and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LISTEN ASSHOLE! We have more EXPERIENCE THAN YOU NOOBS! YOU MAY HAVE WENT THROUGH THE TRAIN, BUT HAVE YOU ALL TRIED TO KILL THOSE GHOSTS ALL BY YOURSELVES?? I BET ALL OF YOU WORKED TOGETHER HUH?</strong>” Bellamy mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet. Bellamy called it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah. Thought so.” Bellamy scoffed and just sat down, resting on his back by the nearby wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the lessons as bad as the train?” Robin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Depends. There are certain yureis that are VERY HARD to kill.</strong>” Usopp said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Like that <strong>OOKUBI in the blondie’s notebook.</strong>” Rebecca said, pointing at Hawkins.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do?” Hancock asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We just wait. You can rest. I know for sure that my students will be summoned for this lesson soon. They will wake you up if you are chosen.</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Any other questions?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah! Is there any rewards if we kill the yureis?” Nami asked honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nami!” Belle-mere scolded.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, there are rewards. <strong>But it is not money. I know what you are suggesting. You will get WEAPONS if you kill enough.</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Weapons?” Nojiko asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Like <strong>this cool fucker.</strong>” Bellamy smirked, showing off a paper crumpled ball with a prayer seal.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GRENADE. </strong>Basically.” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Are you shitting me?</strong>” Law was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I SHIT YOU NOT BUDDY!</strong>” Bellamy laughed and clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p><em>Those kids are REALLY enjoying this…..</em>Corazon, Kibiri, Belle-mere, Smoker, and Robin thought with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“A crumpled piece of paper is a grenade?” Kid just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your reactions. It looks like a piece of paper to you, <strong>but this actually packs a punch.</strong>” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya nodded in no time.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Isn’t this dangerous?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Thing is…. If we let this happen and don’t do our lessons…. The yureis will invade in the REAL WORLD, killing more lives. It’s best to kill them NOW than later….</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense…. <strong>But why KIDS? CAN’T IT AT LEAST BE ADULTS!?</strong>” Smoker yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, these kids have almost nowhere to go except for me. They have been wrong and are being targeted by nearly EVERYONE in their home. Also, it is best if you knew about ghosts as a child, having pure eyes and souls…..” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“BUT THEY ARE KIDS!!” Belle-mere yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SHUT UP LADY! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS or you’re GONNA GET KILLED in a stupid death.</strong>” Rebecca said. Belle-mere, Nami, and Nojiko were amazed by how this gothic girl’s attitude was, especially at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you all have faced the test from the train….. I recommend you rest…. Before you regret it.” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you guys, I’m going to bed.” Bellamy said, walking away to another room.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LATER….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bedroom #1…. THE ADULTS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are those kids’ problem!?” Smoker grumbled, just lying in the futon.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to admit it, but they looked like they were fighting in here for a while….” Corazon said, Kibiri lying next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope there will be something not too worrisome….” Kibiri pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“But why those kids have nowhere to go?” Smoker asked back.</p><p><br/>
Belle-mere, who was in a solo futon, was quiet. She knew about Usopp and Kaya’s reason for sure She learned that the hard way….. (A.N Chapter 109)</p><p> </p><p>Robin was just in the corner. Quiet. She knew that there will be something going on. She knew that she will have to fight. It couldn’t hurt to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Mania was just sleeping on the futon already. Zeff was just sitting down, staring at Mania with suspicion.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bedroom #2……. SOUTH BLUE GROUP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This temple is huge……” Kid sighed, being in a fluffy futon.</p><p> </p><p>“Right? It’s like a spa, but with a price to pay…..” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was just softly patting Kid’s futon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Are you sure you want to be nameless?” Bonney asked the two slum children nearby. The two slum children had their heads raised.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh um……” The white-haired slum child felt awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels awkward that we couldn’t call you by names…..” Cavendish honestly said. He was on the futon. Farul sleeping nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“…..He’s right. Without names, we don’t have much identity……” The black-haired slum child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you name us?” The white-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! We feel like you should name yourselves….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm….. Then….. <strong>What about <em><span class="u">Heat</span></em>? For my name?</strong>” The white-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“Heat? Sounds cool but why?” Kid looked with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Is it because you liked to play with fire as a child?” The black-haired child said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess….” Heat fumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then <strong>HEAT it is for you!</strong>” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I will be called…… <strong><em><span class="u">WIRE</span></em></strong>…. Because I liked to play with wires and that I wanted to wear them since they are cool!” The black-haired child said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WIRE IT IS!</strong>” Heat pumped his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds cool!” Kid said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY, the identity of the TWO SLUM CHILDREN IS REVEALED!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BEDROOM #3….. EAST BLUE GROUP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was laying on the futon, which was very fluffy. Everyone else too, was resting too.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp and his classmates (plus teacher) were still at the main room (A.N Chapter 117), preparing for the upcoming ‘lesson’.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that Bellamy guy.” Ace grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s seen things worse than us. Give him a chance…..” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“They may have an attitude, but I could tell that they have a lot of experience fighting.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and that tall teacher of theirs…..” Law said, lying next to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san is taller.” Drake noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so…. Something’s off about her….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“That she’s a ghost?” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. Hey Drake, Minako was <strong>staring at you</strong>for a long while….. I noticed it. (A.N Previous Chapter)” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“She did?” Drake cocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It was as if she seen you before.” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“I would know if there was a tall woman I had met before…. Never seen her before.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. Maybe she was mistaking you for someone else…..” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, very curious question Faust, but what species are you really? Don’t want to be mean.” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. People said in our past hometown that I am from a <strong>mink tribe.</strong>Nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mink tribe?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah nya, apparently, mink tribes are <strong>always born with electric powers!</strong>Cool right? Nya!” Faust smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you know?” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah nya.” Faust nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Faust was born in a slave trading cage. His parents have passed away when he was only two.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>The boa sisters, heard that, were curious to hear. Luffy saw the three girls’ behavior and understood why they were like that.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Faust step into your life?” Hancock slowly asked Hawkins. Marigold and Sandersonia were quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hawkins’s parents bought me. I was the last remaining slave on a trading ship, and no one wanted to buy me except for them. Nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents introduced him to me. But I took care of Faust like a best friend I never had.” Hawkins said, petting Faust on the head. Faust nuzzled to it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cute…</em>Nami, Nojiko, and Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>This boy is very nice…… </em>The Boa Sisters thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly never knew that you girls have devil fruit powers Nya!” Faust said to the Boa Sisters.</p><p> </p><p>The sisters flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It was cool that you changed into snakes! (A.N Chapter 111)”  Ace said to Marigold and Sandersonia.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa sisters had a face that they are thankful for the comment, yet…. They hate it.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Pudding asked, who was holding Sanji’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“…..We just met you for three days yet….. We feel like we could trust you….” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust us?” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……We….. Are slaves too…… Running away from the Celestial Dragons…..</strong>” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Celestial Dragons!?..... That’s worse Nya…. I’m sorry nya…..</strong>” Faust cried.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo was quiet, feeling a little sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to a certain fishman…. <strong>He made us escape to freedom….</strong>” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>The sisters were <strong>AMAZED that </strong>no one judged them <strong>at all. They wanted to cry….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Um…. You might not believe it but….. <strong>we are from Goa Kingdom…. If you know the news…</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa Sisters had a <strong>SHOCKED EXPRESSION.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? IS IT TRUE!!?</strong>” Hancock yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, never knew you are <strong>that</strong>surprised….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THAT INCIDENT CREATED A HUGE INCIDENT! THANKS TO SAGABA ONO!!</strong>” Sandersonia yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IT WAS ALL OVER THE NEWSPAPER!!!</strong>” Marigold said.</p><p> </p><p>“AH!Are you talking about the Celestial Dragon <strong>COMMITTTING SUICIDE IN FRONT OF HUNDREDS OF CITIZENS!? (</strong>A.N Chapter 40<strong>)</strong>” Pudding yelled.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH FUCK…. That’s RIGHT!!</em>Drake, Luffy, Law, Sabo, and Ace thought. It was a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen the <strong>pictures of the newspaper!?</strong>It looked like <strong>he was FORCED TO SHOOT HIMSELF IN THE HEAD!</strong>” Sanji said (A.N Chapter 40).</p><p> </p><p>“But by who? <strong>Sagaba Ono?</strong>” Ace wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OBVIOUSLY!</strong>” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that, I heard that with his help, he <strong>managed to help the Gray Terminal REBEL and WIN against the nobles!</strong>I could tell you are from there! (A.N Chapter 37-39)” Sandersonia smiled at Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Law, and Drake. The sisters felt a lot better.</p><p> </p><p> “<strong>It sounds like you ADMIRE </strong>Sagaba Ono.” Nami noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we know that <strong>he HATES Celestial Dragons as much as us! At least.</strong>” Marigold said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy could understand how the sisters felt.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy also wondered how Sagaba Ono is doing along with Jenny Taverns.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa Sisters were happy that all of these children were actually have the same opinion as them. They both hate people who were stuck up and pure assholes.</p><p> </p><p>The whole group was talking, just saying their dreams and goals. Their habits and everything.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, they brushed the whole painful celestial dragon past off of the sister’s shoulder and decided to do another topic to make them feel a little better.</p><p> </p><p>“So how are there females when your island has no men?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hancock was cocking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Well, when the females are prepared to have a child, they leave the island for a week to find a man to conceive. Then a girl is born and becomes a member of Amazon Lily.” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? But what if the baby is a <strong>boy?</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. That is a good question, but for the record, there were no men born from the Kuja Tribe… No really. No men were born from the conceiving…. <strong>Many believe it’s what the women of the Kuja Tribe have….</strong>” Sandersonia said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The Kuja Tribe was always having women. The Kuja Tribe believe that it is the power of our god, <strong>Ophiucus!</strong>” Marigold said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…. interesting……” Law was surprised hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait!” Sandersonia turned to Sanji and Pudding.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Since your mother is literally a demon AND A SISTER of our GOD (</strong>Chapter 101<strong>),</strong>is the theory about our bodies to conceive a girl is true? That it’s Ophiucus’s doing?” Sandersonia said. Hancock and Marigold were eager to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji and Pudding sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, but mama is very private about her godly or demon life. I can ask her at least!” Sanji honestly said. Mania is VERY private about that due to possible future threats to reveal the secret.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more than enough!” Hancock said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But despite the conceiving, do you girls ever think about <strong>love?</strong>” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um….. Actually…. <strong>There were SOME cases….</strong>But sadly, most died due to having an illness….” Marigold said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. I’m sorry.” Pudding at least respected that.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why men are forbidden in the island.…. It’s tradition.” Hancock said.</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re not ashamed of our island’s culture!” Marigold defended.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy noticed someone was missing. Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around. Wondering where he was.</p><p> </p><p>Ah there he is.</p><p> </p><p>He was at a corner, sleeping all alone. Being quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt a little bad since they are on fluffy futons. She decided to go to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro. Zoro!” Luffy shook Zoro’s shoulders. Zoro woke up, his swords on the side clattered a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? O-Oh! Zoro woke up by your orders!? That’s a surprise.” Zoro’s talking sword noticed. Zoro was just staring at Luffy without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro, come sleep over here…. It looks painful by sleeping at a flat hard area all the time….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet, he looked at his sword, who was also quiet. Zoro then decided to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Very well. I will follow you.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro talked so smoothly this time!!” The talking sword panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Luffy held Zoro’s hand and just waved her free palm as a gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro slowly went with Luffy and lied next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Law noticed and was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. Zoro looked lonely over there so I invited him into the bed with us!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt VERY IRRITATED.</p><p> </p><p>“What? He just wants attention. That’s all.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I feel like he wants to be lonely like a ghost…. But that sounds sad. I don’t like it.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt Zoro hugging her from behind, nuzzling his cheek on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Zoro!” Luffy smiled, it tickled a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE FUCK is he DOING?</strong>” Law sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just hugging my back. That’s all.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“TELL HIM TO STOP.” Law gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Law?” Luffy felt scared for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LET HER GO!</strong>” Law raised his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt the arms loosened. Luffy felt horrible. She looked behind to see Zoro just looking at Law with void eyes. He looked down at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…… I didn’t know….” Zoro realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Law! Calm down! Zoro let go okay? Just let him sleep!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Law frowned. He laid down, hugging Luffy this time. Law was just mad, jealous, and…. And… sad.</p><p>The whole time that Zoro was there, Law thought badly of Luffy, so now, he is paying the mistake. He let Luffy have more time with <strong>this ASSHOLE and- and-</strong></p><p> </p><p>And Law didn’t blame her. He should have known there was someone there…</p><p> </p><p>Shouldn’t someone who deeply love someone else believe that person no matter how ridiculous it sounded?</p><p> </p><p>That made Law feel bad and ashamed of himself. He will try to be better….</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hours Later…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy thought it was a dream she was having. But it soon became louder.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then felt someone shaking her.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy. Luffy. Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy woke up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She realized she was in the main room instead of the bedroom where SHE SWORE SHE SLEPT IN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Usopp woke her up.</p><p> </p><p>“The lesson is starting.” Usop said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked around to see Zoro, Killer, Bellamy, Sanji, Kid, Sabo, Smoker, and Kibiri.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all the chosen people. For now.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“AHAHAHA! I made it!” Bellamy bragged.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was trying to open the shoji doors, <strong>only to no avail.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I guess you weren’t lying about a certain group being chosen…..” Smoker grunted.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until there was an announcement chime sound in the main room.</p><p> </p><p>Then, like Usopp said, there was an old-fashioned war song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Johnny, get your gun, get your gun, get your gun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Take it on the run, on the run, on the run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Hear them calling you and me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Every Son of Liberty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hurry right away, no delay, go today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Make your Daddy glad to have had such a lad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Tell your sweetheart not to pine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
To be proud her boy's in line.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song ended (A.N Read End Notes).</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a female announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hello. You have been chosen for today’s mission. That’s how life goes. Now that you have been aware of the existence of Yureis, you are here to prevent them from invading into the real world.</strong><strong>You are soldiers protecting the world from an unpredictable doom. Now, lets get into business shall we?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Your Mission Location is at INUNAKI TUNNEL. A light path will guide you to the location. Now go and take care of this guy.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The Yurei calls herself MokuMokuren. She is a high danger level. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Appearance: A black school uniform with brown pigtails.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>NOW GO.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The announcement stopped. The shoji doors automatically opened……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is from Over There by George M. Cohan, a WWI song.</p><p>I only did the first verse since it mostly fits. Otherwise I know it sounds off due to the origin of the song. But I will change the song overtime when there is a new lesson. The purpose of the song is to make the chosen group be prepared for an upcoming mission that will get them possibly killed.</p><p>This is what the song sounds like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6hRDS3LvQQ</p><p>Also, the mokumokuren is a real Japanese myth monster.</p><p>Inunaki Tunnel is a real urban legend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHECK the end notes, there is some news.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I do appreciate the path to the tunnel, but can the temple AT LEAST do teleportation or something?” Kid whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a PANSY and walk. <strong>The lesson is here to make you have exercise at least!</strong>” Bellamy said, taking out his grenades.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We’ve been LITERALLY walking for HOURS.</strong>” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well for the marines, this is <strong>nothing….</strong>” Kibiri said, her wheelchair is guided by Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed, we have to RUN for HOURS as our training.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Okay. </strong>So that’s that….. <strong>But what kind of tunnel are we going? I thought it will be a cave in the forest….. It’s in the city….</strong>” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes this city has some surprises…..” Usopp admits.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was just quiet, looking around. Luffy was holding Zoro’s hand, guiding him because like usual, Zoro was going the wrong way or that he stopped walking…..</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to carry you on the back Kid?” Killer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….<strong>N-NO!</strong>Not at all!” Kid exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. Killer frowned and nodded. Now Kid felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until the group finally arrived at the destination.</p><p> </p><p>It was a cave that is obviously man-made. There’s a cement wall and a train track leading to it.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker <strong>stared at the tunnel.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way……The fuck!?” Smoker shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?” Kibiri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>This tunnel….. How the hell did this get into-!?</strong>” Smoker was surprised but had a thought and felt not surprised anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Kibiri was more worried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>This tunnel, it also SHOWS UP IN THE REAL WORLD. AT WEST BLUE….</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? What is it doing here then!?” Sabo exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know….. I don’t know how but I heard about this case…..” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Something happened there?” Sanji asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……..<strong>There was a widowed father who was trying to find some gifts for his deathly ill daughter….. But then some punk-ass thugs wanted to rob the poor man. The poor father fought back, escaped from the thugs at least three times…. But the sadistic bastards manage to capture him and then TORTURED HIM TO DEATH. When the thugs realized he died, they panicked, dragged the father’s body to the tunnel, and burned the body to get rid of the evidence…Luckily, the thugs were caught and were sentenced to death, but the poor ill daughter had died since she had no one paying for the hospital bills…</strong>” Smoker took a huff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear god…..” Killer was shocked. Usopp and Bellamy were quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s unforgivable what those bastards did….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor girl….. She never saw her father again….” Kibiri wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. <strong>Are we going to fight the father’s spirit?</strong>” Sabo had a sad feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I really fucking hope it is just some monster but…. I’m afraid it might be…. Especially with THAT fucking coincidence….</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>“But didn’t the temple say that the yurei is a female?” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yureis are <strong>mostly born</strong>based on the cruelty of the death. Not only that, the spirits changed appearances….. By high possibility, it is not the daughter due to the fact that she did not suffer a cruel death. I know it is disturbing to hear and I sound like an asshole, but that’s the facts.” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s true, if the daughter or the father wasn’t a follower of Shimotsuki…..” Zoro’s sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Luffy looked at Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was looking down, quiet. He had his talking sword out. Luffy frowned, knowing something will be up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go…..” Usopp said. Bellamy was playing with the grenades.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait, if it turned out to be the father’s spirit…. <strong>Can you give him a painless death?</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp knew what Smoker meant.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Alright. I get it.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>The group went inside the dark tunnel. They could hear the echoes of the footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” Sanji saw something in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>There were broken statues lying on the dirt floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Jizo statues…..” Zoro said, frowning even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Jizo statues?” Luffy asked out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your invisible friend here?” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was quiet for a while until Luffy talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro said that these are statues that <strong>protect the souls of unborn children….</strong>We gotta restore them.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>The group was silent, but they understood.</p><p> </p><p>“We got to. It’s like destroying a gravestone…..” Sabo said, remembering Hawkins’s past.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy carried a broken Jizo statue and was looking for where the base is.</p><p> </p><p>“….Ah. Over there.” Sabo found and pointed. There was a rectangular stone base that the jizo statue DEFINITELY belonged to. Luffy just carried and placed it.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was doing the same, picking up another Jizo Statue and was looking for other stone bases.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo soon did the same. Usopp did too.</p><p> </p><p>Killer soon did it too. Kid was helping as well.</p><p> </p><p>Although Kibiri couldn’t walk or carry the statues, she at least prayed to the restored Jizo statues.</p><p> </p><p>They realized there were broken jizo statues EVERYWHERE. Who the HELL was destroying them?</p><p> </p><p>Kid managed to walk farther and farther. He didn’t know due to the darkness that he was separated.</p><p> </p><p>He then saw a small light to the left. Curious, he went.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small wooden house with a lighted window. Kid was nervous but he manned up and went in.</p><p> </p><p>Kid then saw something very unusual…. Yet nice and interesting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There were THOUSANDS OF PAPER CRANES hanging all over the house. All colorful and vivid. He heard the sound of paper being folded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a shadow, who was folding a paper crane. There was a candle lit next to the shadow so the shadow could see.</p><p> </p><p>Kid couldn’t tell what the shadow was, but he knew FOR SURE that the shadow didn’t match the mokumokuren description of what the temple gave (A.N Previous Chapter).</p><p> </p><p>The shadow was just minding its own business until he heard soft footsteps. It turned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hello young boy.” The shadow said. It didn’t have a face, but Kid could tell that it had a coarse voice and that it was being nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Hi.” Kid awkwardly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here child?” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um…. Well I’m helping a friend to restore jizo statues….” Kid said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Jizo statues? You’re restoring them with a friend?” The shadow seems surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Just went a little deep in the tunnel I guess….” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you know what Jizo statues are.” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well a friend taught me.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I am happy you are doing that.” The shadow may have no face, but Kid knew the shadow was proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>“….What are you doing?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh me? I’m folding paper cranes. Wanna do it with me? I just need <strong>ten more.</strong>” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Okay. Sure.” Kid was hesitant but just went next to the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to show you how to make it?” The shadow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, sure. I’m amazed you <strong>made A LOT of it.</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“I made a lot of paper cranes back <strong>in the hospital before I died….. But this place feels a lot more better than being in a quiet painful place.</strong>” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh….” Kid said. The shadow….. <strong>The shadow must be the daughter…..</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS!! BIG NEWS!! I am looking for some partner authors who might want to work with me for a upcoming planned One Piece Story!</p><p>The story will basically be VERY FAMILIAR to the Amazon Series/ Comic Book Series: THE BOYS!</p><p>Interested? Come comment!</p><p>Also, have any theories about this mission?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, Two Chapters in One DAY? Again? Cool. Yay me.</p><p>EXTRA!! CHECK END NOTES!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit. I did terrible….” Kid grumbled. The shadow saw the shitty folded paper cranes.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a great paper crane you did!” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….It is?” Kid was surprised. The Shadow nodded.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wonder if Killer would like it…..</em>Kid thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Your efforts make it a beautiful paper crane. Now we have made <strong>A THOUSAND BATCH OF PAPER CRANES!</strong>” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“….But you did most of the work yourself.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakaka! Aren’t you sweet? But I really wanted someone to help me make some paper cranes! Your help made me feel like someone was with me the entire time!” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“You made <strong>all of these paper cranes in this house….</strong>” Kid pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“True, but I always imagined someone helping me while I am folding the papers…..” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s…..” Kid droned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I can’t imagine all the time. But it’s better than knowing you are all alone. But finally, a real person! Especially a child! Kakaka!” The shadow laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little weird….” Kid said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you a little weird also?” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..” Kid pouted.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow leaned close to Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Kid was a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p> “You thought of someone. Who was it?” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you know?” Kid was being a little defensive.</p><p> </p><p>“I know~!” The shadow playfully teased, slapping on its own right lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you making fun of me?” Kid spat.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am actually making you realize something in you!” The Shadow said. The Shadow then had a thousand batch of cranes into a single <strong>red paper crane, which was glowing.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hold this.” The Shadow said. Kid then slowly held the red paper crane.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>This crane grants you a wish. About a certain love one. Someone you deeply love.</strong>” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone I love?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, lovely right? That’s the least I could do to give you a thank you.” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“What could I wish about someone I deeply love?” Kid asked. The shadow was quiet, but it lifted a finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Something that is true in your heart…..” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I don’t get it.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“….You will someday…..” The shadow droned off for a second, feeling like it’s very sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Nothing. But why don’t we talk for a little while!” The Shadow became happy and giddy again.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” The shadow teased.</p><p> </p><p>“….I’m not gonna talk to you about Killer!” Kid yelled. Kid realized what he just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer? That’s his name? Sounds cool. Don’t you think?” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“I….” Kid was sputtering.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s sudden, but why don’t we start at your beginning?” The Shadow said. The Shadow tapped its index finger on Kid’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Kid’s vision blackened.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Memory Theater…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid woke up. He noticed he was in some kind of old antique movie theater, seats all soft and red cushion.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?” Kid was looking around frantically. There was the Shadow, who was right next to Kid’s left.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see the start of your life huh?” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>The curtains lifted. It was a white screen. There was a projectile light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“K*****! Meet Kid! The new member of our family!” A female voice said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid recognize the voice…… It was Kid’s mother. And…. It was a long time he heard Killer’s true name…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small blond boy had an amazed and blissful look as a small blanket of a baby crying was held by the blond boy’s arms.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s beautiful!” The blond boy said. Nuzzling his cheek on the blanket lovingly. The baby soon stopped crying, soon sleeping.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Take great care of him!” A man’s voice said, showing it to be Kid’s father.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid felt VERY embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a sweet scene! So cute!” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop it!” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, don’t be embarrassed. It’s not like I will publicize the whole thing in a book. Besides, I’m helping you.” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Helping me about what?” Kid argued.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see! Here look!” The Shadow said, pointing at the wide screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Blond Boy was holding the baby with a smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blond boy was holding. The baby, as if the baby was the only thing that was making the blond boy truly happy, as if the baby was the only thing that kept the boy going.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, there was Kid’s parents, but the blond boy always felt like he was a bother to them despite their kindness and treating the blondie as their own child too.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The blond boy felt like he could at least do something for them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid frowned. He looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer…. He…… I had a sad feeling that his parents didn’t die of a plague…..” Kid admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…..” The Shadow noticed. The theater changed the scene to a few years later, when Kid was a toddler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little Killer was holding a very tiny Kid.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Although the two and their parents travelled a lot, the two boys were always happy with each other rather than a lack of toys.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But there was something that made the little toddler happier than ever.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The beautiful gentle smiling face Killer had. That nice laugh he had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“……….I’ve hardly hear his laugh….. It sucks….. He used to do it all the time…… Until…..” Kid faltered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. I believe there were tragedies (A.N Chapter 26) yes?” The Shadow said. Kid nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Please….. Skip it.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow knew some limits.</p><p> </p><p>The screen soon changed to the time Kid and Killer were taken in by Lyan….</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was during the time Lyan and her teammates were using the usual campfire breaks.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid was trying to make a small robot toy, Killer was making a pasta dish.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kid! Here!” Killer said, giving the dish to Kid.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kid was happy to have it. Killer’s dishes were the best.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s SO GOOD! You should have your own restaurant!” Kid said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Wait. No….” Kid said. Killer was worried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“E-Eh? What’s wrong?” Killer stuttered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If you do….. I don’t want you to share your cooking to anyone else…..” Kid mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer was surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……Fahahahaha!! Fahahaha!” Killer laughed with that gentle face. That face that made Kid’s vision sparkle since Kid was a toddler.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How many years has it been since Kid saw Killer’s beautiful expression?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid blushed at the scene. The shadow was quiet for a second but talked.</p><p><br/>
“You love that face of his. You love his laugh. Heck, I bet that you wouldn’t have mentally lasted long if it wasn’t for him right?” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah.” Kid smiled, focusing on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>The screen was still filming…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS!! BIG NEWS!! I am looking for some partner authors who might want to work with me for a upcoming planned One Piece Story!</p><p>The story will basically be VERY FAMILIAR to the Amazon Series/ Comic Book Series: THE BOYS!</p><p>Interested? Come comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, where’s Kid?” Sabo called out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone realized Kid wasn’t here.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably must have gone deeper in the tunnel…..” Kibiri said, turning her wheelchair to the void path.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no….” Killer was worried.</p><p> </p><p>To make it more unfortunate, Usopp had a very sensitive sense of smell. Usopp reacted.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of sweet apricots. A sign of a dangerous Yurei.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp immediately took out his pocket knife. He faced to the light end of the Inunaki Tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“SHIT. Of all of the times….” Bellamy spat, facing at the same direction, and taking out his grenades.</p><p> </p><p>“I recommend you search your friend.” Usopp said to Killer. Killer nodded and ran to the void.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji, Smoker, and Kibiri glared at the light end.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I see that you know about the statues. If left alone any longer more armies would form. Gotta give you respect for that.</strong>” A new voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>There was a girl, who walked into the tunnel. <strong>She definitely matched the temple’s description of the Mokumokuren </strong>(A.N Chapter 119). Black school uniform and brown pigtails.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>But I guess it’s time to get into business huh?</strong>” The mokumokuren said.</p><p> </p><p>“……I know what recently happened in the tunnel……” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a tunnel like this….at West Blue…..” Smoker described.</p><p> </p><p>“…….” The yurei was VERY quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Just let it go….. <strong>Wouldn’t your child not accept what you’re doing??</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren was <strong>glaring.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW??</strong>” The yurei growled. It looks like Smoker hit the mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Those thugs who <strong>killed you are ALREADY EXECUTED! I swear! I’m really sorry for the tragedy, but there can be something to make up with!</strong>” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>The yurei had <strong>ANGRY EYES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Then, on the yurei’s face, <strong>SEVEN RED BLOOD EYES OPENED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“SHIT!!” Bellamy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ON THE WALLS OF THE CAVE, DOZENS OF EYES STARTED TO FORM. THOSE EYES THEN SHOT OUT RED LASERS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoker turned to smoke and carried Kibiri out of the way. The children had no choice but to use the Jizo statues as cover since there was NEARLY NOTHING in the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LASERS!! SHE SHOOTS FUCKING LASERS!!</strong>” Sabo panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“COOL!” Luffy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BUT TERRIFYING!</strong>” Sanji yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“My lasers should have gone through those statues and burned your heads off along with it…..<strong>Looks like the jizo statues are at LEAST THANKFUL FOR YOU RESTORING THEM. BUT THEY WON’T EXPECT THIS!</strong>” The mokumokuren smirked from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>The jizo statues suddenly had <strong>BLOOD SHOT EYES FORMING ON THE STONE BODIES. THE EYES THEN SHOT LASERS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Bellamy threw the paper grenade. It landed right next to the mokumokuren’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren gritted its teeth, recognizing the grenade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">BOOM!</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>BLACK AND PURPLE LIGHTS were formed along with a smoke cloud.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp then used a handkerchief out from his back pocket and covered his nose, using the cloth as a gas mask. He RAN AS FAST AS HE COULD.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HE THEN SWUNG HIS KNIFE AT THE YUREI, who managed to dodge it by bending backwards.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The neck huh? That’s fucking cold of YA!” The mokumokuren smiled with angry eyes. Usopp was calmly frowning.</p><p> </p><p>The woman let out her palm at Usopp, <strong>AN EYE FORMING ON THE PALM. IT SHOT OUT A LAZER.</strong></p><p>Usopp <strong>ducked JUST IN TIME.</strong>Usopp bent down then immediately jumped to get the yurei’s neck again.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren did a backflip quickly.</p><p> </p><p>However, the mokumokuren got PUNCHED BY A FIST MADE OF WHITE SMOKE.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MOTHERFUCKER!!</strong>” The mokumokuren spat.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker managed to do a lucky punch.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji took the cue to <strong>run at the mokumokuren and jumped.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He did a lucky kick at the yurei’s stomach. He also swore he broke a few ribs in the ghost….</p><p> </p><p>The yurei <strong>flew into the tunnel walls, the laser shooting eyes had been closed.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Damnit god damn fuck-” The mokumokuren sat up quickly from the debris, <strong>realizing that ZORO WAS IN FRONT OF THE YUREI, ABOUT TO DO A FINISHING BLOW WITH THE SWORD.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The mokumokuren dodged again, but this time, its RIGHT ARM CHOPPED OFF.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” The yurei yelled. But it went back to battle mode, as if it didn’t <strong>feel ANYTHING.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The mokumokuren spread its left arm out, summoning the bloodshot eyes on the tunnel’s walls AGAIN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabo, Luffy, Bellamy, and Kibiri, who were trying to hide, <strong>noticed a HUGE EYE IN FRONT OF THEM.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sabo reacted. He took his pipe from his back and <strong>SWUNG AT THE EYE.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“AAGH!!” The yurei cried in <strong>pain THIS time.</strong></p><p> </p><p>One of the seven eyes in her face had been shut tight in response at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining eyes at the tunnel’s walls <strong>started to shake violently.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“GUYS!! YOU HAVE TO HIT AT THE EYES AT THE RIGHT TIME!!” Sabo yelled, realizing the timing can’t be a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it huh!?” Smoker got the message.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK ME!!” The mokumokuren yelled and spread her left arm at the ground floor, summoning a curve ray of eyes, <strong>making a LASER WALL.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren used this as a retreat. The eyes on the walls and floor slowly disappears.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Killer ran, feeling VERY WORRIED for Kid. He didn’t mind the darkness but the sounds of explosions were concerning….. But Killer could trust his friends could take care of it.</p><p> </p><p>Killer unfortunately tripped on a railroad pole. But Killer still got up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kid….</em>Killer just thought.</p><p> </p><p>He then saw something.</p><p> </p><p>A cabin, rotten and cracked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer didn’t mind the dangers, but he just HOPED that Kid would be in there.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid?” Killer cried.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the dark cabin was a toppled worn out candle and rotten worn out paper cranes.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the cabin was Kid, slumped on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!” Killer ran to him… But Kid was unresponsive.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid?......"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still looking for some authors who might want to work with me for a upcoming planned One Piece Story!</p><p>The story will basically be VERY FAMILIAR to the Amazon Series/ Comic Book Series: THE BOYS!</p><p>Interested? Come comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I saw that MDATripleStar made some fan art of my fanfic on Instagram and it's SO BEAUTIFUL!! I've never been so happy of this wonderful gift!!</p><p>Thank you MDATripleStar!</p><p>Here's one!<br/>https://www.instagram.com/p/CEMQ0EtgpkO/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MEMORY THEATER……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh dear…..” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid saw the screen and was about to be embarrassed to death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a scene. It was during the time that Kid and Killer were hiding in the slavery island……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But they were immediately getting off the simple bed mattress, putting their clothes on in a hurry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was the time that Kid and Killer had their ‘first drunken time’…..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was no sounds of a conversation, but there were obvious signs that Kid was yelling at Killer for a while…..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The argument died down. There was Killer, who was slowly nodding with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The two hugged and Kid left for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer was all alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next thing that Kid saw at the projector screen….. <strong>It made Kid’s heart BROKE IN HALF.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Killer started to crack. He was on his knees, his hands on his face, clearly crying hard….. All alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid slowly stood up from his seat, staring at the crying Killer, with a devastated face.</p><p> </p><p>“…..He must have thought that he ruined the bond forever…..” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I didn’t know…… I didn’t know that….. <strong>We agreed that it won’t ruin anything between us…</strong>He didn’t think so?” Kid mumbled. He clenched his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“…..If it was anyone else, they would think it’s funny or just pity the poor boy. But you? You just proved it to me. <strong>You deeply care about him. Much more than that. You LOVE HIM.</strong>” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….” Kid looked at the Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you feel guilty that time? All those times that happened and you left Killer alone….. Didn’t you feel like you wanted to die?” The Shadow had a serious tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Kid has a sad face. He did. All of those times….. He wanted to die for leaving Killer alone to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you notice right? You really treasure him!” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“I…..<strong>I do….OF COURSE I DO!! He’s the only person who was with me during the tough times!!</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Then admit it!</strong>” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was quiet again. He turned to the projectile screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A beautiful smiling Killer who was genuinely laughing…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kid realized. He always did love Killer. The whole time… He did…..</p><p> </p><p>Killer raised Kid all by himself after all of the tragedies. It must have been hard for Killer so Kid tried to at least make him happy and protect him from the dangers that Kid could handle….</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… You’re right.” Kid admits.</p><p> </p><p>Kid then felt something. Something on his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is someone hugging me?” Kid asked the Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, looks like someone found you.” The Shadow said. The Shadow and Kid looked at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>There was Killer, trying to wake up Kid in a frenzy back at the old cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he might think that you’re in a coma or something. Kakaka! Oh wait….” The Shadow realized.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow saw that Killer, holding Kid, was backing away from a yurei with brown pigtails.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck……” Kid recognized the yurei from the temple’s description (A.N Chapter 119).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH NO….</strong>” The Shadow whispered in horror.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Kid? KID!! WAKE UP!</strong>” Killer yelled, now REALLY worried. Kid didn’t wake up from the chair, still slumped down.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!! PLEASE!” Killer hugged Kid tightly. Killer could know that Kid was at least in a deep sleep but in a bad kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHO THE FUCK?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Killer turned his head to see a girl figure with brown pigtails and a black school uniform. Killer recognized her as the mokumokuren from the temple’s description.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT <strong>ARE YOU DOING HERE!? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE!?</strong>” The mokumokuren screamed, <strong>SHOWING HER MENACING SEVEN EYES ON HER FACE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Please, Kid…. Wake up….” Killer was softly shaking Kid’s slumped body.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren halted. It was just like before…..</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>YEARS AGO….</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“<strong>PLEASE!! HELP MY DAUGHTER!! Yumi!! Yumi! Please don’t DIE!!</strong>” A man cried, carrying the weakly breathing little girl. The hospital staff were surprised of the sudden appearance but they were doing their best to pick up the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy…..Don’t cry…..” The girl weakly cried.</em>
</p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren’s eyes were turning from bloodshot to calm white eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was holding an knocked-out Kid in his arms, protecting him from an uncertain doom.</p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly, Kid woke up with a GASP!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!” Killer smiled, relieved for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Killer? Y-You have to….” Kid woke up, aware of what happened.</p><p> </p><p>There, the Shadow slithered out from Kid’s red hair like a snake and went back to its human silhouette form.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>STOP!! STOP THIS!</strong>” The Shadow yelled at the mokumokuren.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-!? <strong>YOU LED THEM HERE!?</strong>” The mokumokuren was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“They are just kids!!” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YEAH!? JUST LIKE THOSE ASSHOLES WHO KILLED YOU!?</strong>” The mokumokuren spat back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>PLEASE!!! <em><span class="u">YUMI!!! STOP THIS!!</span></em></strong>” The Shadow cried, <strong>revealing tears and a red open mouth.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Both Kid and Killer were horrified at the Shadow’s <strong>TRUE FORM.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was a walking corpse with COMPLETELY BURNT SKIN…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“……DAD. <strong>THESE PEOPLE WILL BECOME ASSHOLES!! YOU KNOW IT!!</strong>” The mokumokuren spat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THESE KIDS ARE DIFFERENT!! They restored the Jizo Statues!</strong>” The burnt corpse ghost yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THEY MAY, but what do they THINK IN THEIR MINDS!?</strong>” The mokumokuren spat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Think about it! They KNOW WHAT JIZO STATUES ARE, AND THEY RESTORED THEM TO PROTECT THE SPIRITS!!</strong>” The corpse said.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren gritted its teeth. She just wanted to blast the two kids, but <strong>dad is SO INSISTENT</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! My death may be tragic! And I’m sorry that I left you alone to die in that cold hospital bed!! Don’t blame the children for this!!” The corpse cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HOW THE FUCK COULD I NOT BLAME THEM!? ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO MAKE A THOUSAND PAPER CRANES TO MAKE A WISH TO HELP ME!! YOU WERE JUST OUT TO BUY PAPER!! AND THESE YOUNG THUGS KILLED YOU FOR HAVING MONEY!!! WHEN THEY WERE CAUGHT, THEY SAID THAT THEY WILL REDEEM THEIR ACTIONS! AND WHAT DID THEY DO AT PRISON? THEY LAUGHED AT YOUR PAINFUL DEATH!! <em><span class="u">AND MINE!!</span></em></strong>” The mokumokuren yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“You two! RUN!” The corpse yelled as he grabbed Kid and Killer <strong>and threw them out from the window!</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still looking for some authors that are interested into helping me plan a one piece fanfic based on the story from the comic book/Amazon series THE BOYS!</p><p>Comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer and Kid landed on the cold dark ground with a hard thud, slightly cutting themselves from the broken window glass.</p><p> </p><p>Kid got up with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Old man!!” Kid cried to the Shadow, who was still inside the cabin, fighting with the mokumokuren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, RED LASERS SHOT OUT OF THE OLD CABIN.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Killer grabbed Kid and dodged the lasers that were about to blast them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The shadow slithered out of the holes the lasers made and went back to its human shape.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down! <strong>YUMI!</strong>” The Shadow cried.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren was <strong>REALLY PISSED.</strong>Despite her right arm missing (A.N Chapter 122), she was just climbing out of the collapsed cabin, <strong>the paper cranes that were folded were slowly burning to flames.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren saw the flames and was still, horrified of what she had seen.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Oh god….” The mokumokuren cried. She tried to stop the flames on the cranes, but most were burning.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow was sad, but he didn’t stop the mokumokuren since she now noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Kid, who were seeing the whole devastating scene, frowned and got up, despite the glass cuts.</p><p> </p><p>Kid scooped up a pile of dirt and was dumping on top of the burning paper cranes, trying to extinguish the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the burns, Killer was doing everything to carry the burning cranes and was doing the same process of Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“T-The fuck are you-!?” Mokumokuren was shocked at the boys’ actions.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You treasure these fucking things right!? We can at least do this!</strong>” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU….” The mokumokuren was very surprised.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow put a hand on the mokumokuren’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You finally see it right? Not all youngsters will be evil hearted….. But look at yourself….. <strong>You’re becoming like the people who killed ME.</strong>In the end, you destroyed something that had been deeply loved…..” The shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren just slumped.</p><p> </p><p>“I just destroyed your whole work….. I’m so sorry dad….. I destroyed your wishes…..” The mokumokuren whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow was quiet, the flames still setting the cabin ablaze.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadow had its head lifted and had a hidden smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Not exactly. Look.</strong>” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>There was Kid and Killer, panting as they managed to save <strong>a thousand batch of cranes from the burning…. Only one batch….</strong></p><p> </p><p>But the effort was enough.</p><p> </p><p>“We have one final wish. They saved it…..” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>The mokumokuren was quiet. She was tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t let the wish go to waste…” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>There, that was when Luffy, Sabo, Smoker, Kibiri, Usopp, Bellamy, Sanji, and Zoro managed to catch up to see the burning scene. They followed where the mokumokuren ran (Chapter 122).</p><p> </p><p>“You guys! Don’t do anything!” Kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp and Bellamy had a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>“….Dad. I don’t know what to do now. You deserve to name the wish……” The mokumokuren looked at the Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Are you okay with it?” The Shadow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am…… You’re my dad. You were doing everything for me.” The mokumokuren said.</p><p> </p><p>The shadow nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Then I wish that you and I will live a happy life forever. Ending it all.</strong>” The Shadow said. The mokumokuren didn’t flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I see.” The mokumokuren calmly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The group were shocked to realized what happened and who the mokumokuren REALLY WAS.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, <strong>both the Shadow and the Mokumokuren were SUDDENLY LIT ON FIRE. The Shadow held the mokumokuren tight, not making her see her worst fears.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“HEY!!” Kid was trying to stop this but the Shadow yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Don’t kid. It’s already too late. I already made my wish. Kakaka! It was nice meeting you. Kakakakaka!</strong>” The Shadow laughed, despite being burned.</p><p> </p><p>“……Kaka…Ka. <strong>I missed your laugh dad….</strong>” The mokumokuren softly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>That line….. It made Kid feel like the Mokumokuren and himself have a connection….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Both the mokumokuren and the Shadow slowly became ashes…. Ending the whole Inunaki Tunnel mission.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet. All had sad faces.</p><p> </p><p>“……So it was the daughter all along……” Usopp said, praying for the two.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But that’s impossible! There never was a case about people becoming yureis out of <strong>pure rage…. I get the father becoming one due to a cruel death…. But the daughter….? </strong>We have to alert this to Minako….” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet but had a suspecting face. His sword was having suspicions too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shimotsuki might have been the one causing the daughter to become a mokumokuren….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Who knows.</p><p>Kid saw something glowing red in his pocket. He dug into his pocket and took out that glowing red paper crane….. (A.N Chapter 121)</p><p> </p><p>There was a small message on the wings before it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take great care of your loved one…..</em>
</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WANO COUNTRY…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki felt something. Something in her mind that has been cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Shimotsuki lifted her head, as if something taped on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>She was still in her Kaido’s blood bath, was just taking a sip of sake.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like she had lost one of her trusted creations.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…..Ah well.” Shimotsuki shrugged. She still just relaxed in the blood bath…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any theories about Shimotsuki?</p><p>I am still looking for authors who can help me a One piece fanfic with the BOYS concept.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. The Kisaragi Mission: INUNAKI TUNNEL     Part RESULT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JUST GOT 500 KUDOS!!??? WOW! THANKS EVERYONE!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law woke up first. He felt something was off and empty. He saw that Luffy was <strong>gone.</strong>Completely gone from the futon.</p><p> </p><p>He was worried. Not to mention, some of the kids were missing as well.</p><p> </p><p>Law got up. He decided to find Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>There, he heard a sound. It came from the temple’s main room…..</p><p> </p><p>A couple of people just came in.</p><p> </p><p>Law heard an announcement….</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The group came back by walking, a little shaken after everything at the Inunaki Tunnel (A.N Chapter 119-124). Smoker was slightly pissed that he couldn’t do anything to stop it and that he failed as a marine AGAIN (Chapter 98)….</p><p> </p><p>Kid, the whole time, was staring at the glowing red paper crane he received with concern, remembering the time he spent with that Shadow and what it said about Kid’s relationship with Killer.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was laying his hand on Kid’s shoulder. Kid looked behind and saw that Killer was worried, since Kid was just quiet the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid?” Killer asked with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Kid, despite the injuries, hugged Killer silently. Killer still managed to pet Kid’s hair, despite his burnt arm.</p><p> </p><p>“So we managed to make the two yureis’ souls pass….. Been a while since we had done that….” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>“No Bellamy, these two boys managed to do it…..” Usopp said, pointing to Kid and Killer.</p><p>“That may be true…. <strong>But a yurei made out of pure rage?</strong>” Bellamy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. We have to alert Minako about this. For now, we pray that those two souls be happy in the afterlife…..” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just a startled on how the two ghosts have burned….. It was as if the Shadow thing was creating a message. Whatever it was, it reached into Luffy well.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimotsuki…..<strong>Are we just toys to you….? Our souls are just toys to you…..</strong>?” Zoro mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro?” Luffy heard that. Zoro realized she heard that, but he shook his head to make Luffy ignore what he said.</p><p> </p><p>If Zoro told the truth of Shimotsuki…. <strong>CHAOS WILL ENSURE….</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kibiri and Sabo were just a little sad about how those two spirits passed away.</p><p> </p><p>The spirits of a father and his daughter committing suicide by <strong>using the same weapon that had killed the father during his previous life….</strong></p><p> </p><p>“But with fire…. <strong>Why fire?</strong>” Sabo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know myself either…..” Kibiri cried softly.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji, who was nearby, answered hypothetically.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Possibly, as a sign to end their new life and start anew…. By using the weapon that destroyed the two when they were alive….. Fire is also a sign of REBIRTH….</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji did a smoke despite his young age. Possibly out of stress.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was an announcement from the temple.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hello again! See? I knew that you will all make it! Wasn’t so bad right? Now, lets get to the results! The Number One Warrior that did the MOST DAMAGE is…… Huh, TWO WARRIORS. Both the invisible friend and the top hat boy! Great job!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The announcement did a cute celebration sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Top hat….” Sabo mumbled the words, KNOWING the temple was talking about Zoro and himself.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kid and Killer didn’t feel ANY pain anymore….. Their injuries were COMPLETELY gone in a blink of an eye. The temple was doing EXACTLY like what happened at the train…. (A.N Chapter 114).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>However, the ones who managed to complete the mission is…. Red Head and Handsome Boy!</strong>” The temple said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this fucking place <strong>MOCKING US?</strong>” Kid dangerously growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Kid…. At least it congratulated us….. I guess….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hey! I healed your injuries. Be grateful.</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>The group was silent. They looked around…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was no one here, nor that there were any cameras.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“The temple is self aware. It knows.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you mean that <strong>it even watched US SLEEP!?</strong>” Sabo cried.</p><p> </p><p>“…..If you put it that way…..” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now THAT’S creepy.” Sanji shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Relax. I’m not THAT MUCH of a pervert. Anyway, you completed the first mission. Congrats. Now get some rest.</strong>” The announcement said.</p><p> </p><p>The announcement did a finishing chime. There was a sound of the shoji doors being unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy opened the shoji doors to see a worried but relieved Law, waiting at the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Law!” Luffy hugged Law in NO TIME. Law hugged Luffy back tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy! Where were you?” Law cried.</p><p> </p><p>“We were on a mission….” Luffy said, nuzzling her cheek on Law’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy you’re okay…..” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…. My friends made it back too! Even Kibiri and Smokey!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Law softly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Law heard following footsteps. He didn’t see anyone coming yet.</p><p> </p><p>Law paled. It meant one thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? <strong>WAS ZORO WITH YOU?</strong>” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He is!” Luffy smiled, oblivious to the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why…? Well the temple did that….. But we worked together on the mission! It wasn’t bad…..” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was behind Luffy, not saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>Although Law couldn’t see anything, <strong>he gave the NASTIEST GLARE. Because Law KNEW that Zoro was WATCHING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zoro was unfazed, knowing the thing between the two. Law was guiding Luffy back to the bedroom. The rest of the group were also going back to the bedroom for rest too.</p><p> </p><p>They all past Zoro, who didn’t mind. But he felt……. Alone. Like Luffy said. Alone. Without her.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Guess your dream considering that girl to be your bride has <strong>been flushed down the drain.</strong>” The sword said, at least with sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I liked her……” Zoro apathetically said.</p><p> </p><p>“But you started to <strong>listen to her.</strong>When was the last time you <strong>EVER listened to an actual human in a quick response?</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet. That’s true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HOW LONG?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The swordsman couldn’t remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Welp, should we go back to sleep?” The sword asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmn….” Zoro made a noise…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. The Kisaragi Mission: Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was in the temple, all awake now due to their usual sleep schedule….</p><p> </p><p>The clouds and the skies were still purple and dark.</p><p> </p><p>After explaining everything about the Inunaki Tunnel, some were devastated on just listening to the background on what caused all of it. Especially Belle-mere and Corazon, both felt really…. Helpless.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney was sniffing and crying a little due to the tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was being comforted by Cavendish, who was rubbing his back. Farul was silent, for a horse.</p><p> </p><p>Heat and Wire were just looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“……Why don’t we visit the tunnel again?..... To give the two a grave?” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. At least we could do that…..” Luffy nodded. Law was hugging Luffy from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it will hurt or anything. Now that we are out of the mission…..” Usopp said, Kaya was holding his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and besides, we should know about our surroundings a little more around this city…..” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“You just want to see the whole place to record your map though….” Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins was writing a sketch of what the mokumokuren looked like from Luffy and Sabo’s description. Faust was just lying next to Hawkins like a normal cat did. The Boa sisters were looking with curiosity at Hawkins’s drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a concerning thing though……” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it mama?” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>According to Sanji, that yurei he and his group faced was unfazed from the damages…. Such as having her arm cut off or that Sanji SWORE he cracked the girl’s ribs…. Imagine the future missions….</strong>” Mania said. Sanji frowned. Zeff also took note of that too.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately you are correct. Yureis are VERY strong and have outer worldly abilities than can take down a <strong>whole marine army…..</strong>You have to put away your fears and <strong>GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT…</strong>. But a <em>yurei born out of rage….? </em>I have never heard that case….. Smoker, are you sure the daughter died due to the illness before she became the mokumokuren?” Minako asked Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>“From what I recall….. yeah…..” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>Minako frowned and was in a deep thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>Could it be……? Could it be the work that imaginary god <strong>who created me too?</strong></em>Minako thought.</p><p>Zoro, at the corner of the room, was silent. And seeing Minako’s face made Zoro suspect that Minako might be suspecting the SAME thing Zoro and his sword was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Inunaki Tunnel? <strong>Fire?</strong>.....” Robin thought the name and the story sounded familiar…..</p><p> </p><p>“You knew the tunnel’s name?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a rumor about this ‘haunted tunnel’…..<strong>I believe it was AFTER the crime…. Whoever went inside that tunnel was found to be running out, being burnt to death……</strong>” Robin recalled the rumors from West Blue. And by her face, she was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where the tunnel is in the real world?” Bellamy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Robin shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I after I heard that?” Robin said. Good point.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca was next to Minako, just polishing her pocket knife.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better that we make a grave. For the best and to prevent future disasters.” Kibiri said.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back at Inunaki Tunnel.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they were walking, there were no more closed paths and that all the streetlights were luminating bright.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few hours to walk, but after walking for LONG MILES from the previous times, the group started to think that it was a good exercise and that the path to the tunnel is nothing.</p><p> </p><p>They made it back to the tunnel, however, this time, the tunnel was sealed by <strong>concrete blocks</strong>. Not only that, there were JIZO STATUES in front of the sealed tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>Each stone statue with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Those statues…..” Kid recognized them as the fallen jizo statues that the mission group restored (A.N Chapter 120).</p><p> </p><p>But this time, the jizo statues had smiles. Last time <strong>they were on the ground, frowning.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The statues were thankful.</p><p> </p><p>One jizo statue was pointing at two broken but wide wooden planks on the floor. Gesturing something.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone got the message.</p><p> </p><p>Two graves were made by carving into the wood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Here lies Yumi.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Here lies Yumi’s Father (Mr. Shadow)</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The graves were stuck on the soil, sticking out. At the center of the sealed Inunaki Tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>All prayed.</p><p> </p><p>Kid just took out the red paper crane and had deep thoughts. Maybe the Shadow had a point…..</p><p> </p><p>Kid looked at Killer, who was having his head down, beautiful blue eyes slightly visible despite the blond hair strands….</p><p> </p><p>Kid looked down on the floor, pondering on his thoughts….</p><p> </p><p>The group stopped praying and was wondering what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let’s go.” Zoro’s sword said. Zoro wondered off. Luffy saw him walking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro? Where are you going?” Luffy asked out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“……..” Zoro was quiet, still walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Zoro!” Luffy was running after. Law gritted his teeth in PURE ANNOYANCE.</p><p>“Luffy! Just ignore him! He just wants attention.” Law spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro <strong>always</strong>gets lost! He has no sense of direction!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>The sword was purely laughing, knowing what Luffy meant. Hell, that’s why Luffy was holding Zoro’s hand. Zoro stopped and looked at Luffy, as if he was embarrassed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let him be lost!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hate Zoro so much?” Luffy was worried for Law too.</p><p> </p><p>Ace wanted to laugh at the irony. Now Law knows how Ace felt.</p><p> </p><p>The jizo statues had some laughing faces at the blink of an eye. It scared Corazon for a brief second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What Urban Legend Ghost do you suspect will be in the next mission?</p><p>Fun Time! </p><p>Comment who should be in the next mission!</p><p>Only three characters though.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY CRAP. HOW MANY CHAPTERS HAVE I MADE IN THE KISARAGI ARC!? THIRTY ONE!? Wow. Okay then. Still continuing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gotta admit, this place is <strong>huge…..</strong>” Bonney said, looking around everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, even for us, we didn’t wonder off to see <strong>the whole city….</strong>” Usopp noted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I DON’T EVEN KNOW how far this city can go.</strong>” Minako admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The group was walking through a neighborhood filled with empty abandoned houses.</p><p> </p><p>“But I am still curious about the structure and the technology……” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….. Many people would do <strong>anything to come to this place….</strong>Without any yureis haunting the place….” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wonder what this place was before it went to hell….” Smoker wondered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“I REALLY wished it was a pun…. For me.” Mania said, since she was a literal demon.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s more concerning is…. What caused the city to be like this? How did the yureis live here and <strong>why </strong>invade when <strong>there is literally no one else here?</strong>” Corazon took a smoke. He also was guiding Kibiri’s wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Maybe there WERE people here….</strong>” Hancock wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“And they sadly perished….” Drake finished the bad hypothesis.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>If they invade Kisaragi without any obstacles, they will invade the REAL WORLD and you will KNOW what will happen if they do….</strong>” Minako explained.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Minako spent her WHOLE LIFE fighting the spirits here until she found us.</strong>” Usopp explained.</p><p> </p><p>“She taught us to survive.” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I respect her.” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>“She saved me too.” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“But why would she pick up a bunch of <strong>kids like you to train you to KILL? It’s still wrong.</strong>” Smoker spat.</p><p> </p><p>The students were just staring at Smoker.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy and Rebecca LAUGHED THEIR ASSES OFF. Not Usopp nor Kaya.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Holy fuck old man!</strong>” Bellamy said. He saw Smoker’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re serious. <strong>Lemme LAUGH EVEN HARDER! HAHAHAHAHA!!!</strong>” Bellamy and Rebecca laughed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“….And you thought I was a rude asshole Killer…..” Kid smirked. Killer pouted.</p><p> </p><p><em>Those two are <strong>WORSE than me.</strong></em>Law thought, holding Luffy’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But I still wonder….. <strong>what DID made the yureis invade here in the first place? That might be the source to end everything.</strong>” Robin noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you sure that you are okay for walking that long?” Sanji asked Luffy. Luffy turned her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Luffy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“For a tiny girl, you were walking for a very long time.” Sanji noted.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! No thanks! I’m fine!” Luffy waved off.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo looked down at Luffy’s feet. There, Sabo was surprised and horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Luffy! Look!</strong>” Sabo pointed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stopped and looked at Sabo with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Your feet!” Sabo said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy took off her sandals and used her reflexes to see the back of her foot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BLISTERS ARE EVERYWHERE. Luffy was tough so she didn’t feel it….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Luffy noticed now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear!” Kibiri was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it…..” Sanji called it.</p><p> </p><p>“I always hated those….” Hancock admitted. Sandersonia and Marigold were frowning at seeing the damaged feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Luffy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I can carry you!” Law suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I can!” Ace bumped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Why <strong>you?</strong>You’re not fucking old enough.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MUCH BETTER than an OLDER PERVERT!</strong>” Ace spat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Older pervert!? What about you? Don’t you just wanna flip her skirt for a second? Like a prepubescent boy?” Law mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT DOES IT YOU FUCKER! LET’S GO!!</strong>” Ace was triggered. Luffy was panicking and didn’t know whose side to take care of.</p><p> </p><p>“Everytime?” Nami and Nojiko asked Sabo nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Everytime…..” Sabo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Stop!” Killer said. Cavendish, who was on Farul along with Zeff, was worried too.</p><p> </p><p>“No no! I wanna see this!” Both Bonney and Kid were excited. Hawkins was just looking at the scene. Faust, the cat, was just starting. Heat and Wire were sweat dropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being like that!” Killer scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a mating fight nya?” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“NO!!!” </strong>Almost ALL the boys in the group yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was in between Law and Ace, both were CHARGING at each other with murder.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">STOP IT!</span></em></strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>And like the usual, Drake hit both Ace and Law’s head so hard with his fists that their faces hit FACE FLAT on the concrete ground.</p><p> </p><p>Drake picked up Luffy like a toddler sitting on a large arm.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ENOUGH! Don’t you BOTH REALIZE that Luffy needs help? And aren’t YOU A DOCTOR LAW?</strong>” Drake strictly spat.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t need help Drake…..” Luffy tried to wiggle out.</p><p> </p><p>“NO. Stay. <strong>And Ace? STOP INSTIGATING THE FIGHTS!</strong>” Drake scolded.</p><p> </p><p><em>SCARY.</em>All the children thought of Drake.</p><p>“Drake! I can still walk!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“If being left alone like this, it can be infected in the future.” Drake said, “Does anyone have like two long white cloths?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…..” The group was still in a worry, that Law and Ace were just unconscious on the cold hard ground.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy could see Zoro, who was just bending down and was poking Ace and Law with a blank face.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. Um…. I can help!” Kibiri said. She tore a part of her white dress in a very long strip, tore the strip in half to create a homemade two bandages.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just dozed in awe based on Drake’s treatment. He was always like this ever since he stood up to his abusive father and that Luffy stepped into his life (A.N Chapter 2)……</p><p> </p><p>“There. All done.” Drake said. Luffy snapped back into reality that she didn’t realize that Drake finished wrapping her feet and just still carried her.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding was just dragging Law and Ace by the arms like a heavy ragdoll. Corazon just carried Law and Ace as Kibiri was insistent that she could carry them while they are ‘passed out’.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, we’re getting a little tired too…..” Nami and Nojiko said.</p><p> </p><p>“How long were we walking??” Sabo realized.</p><p> </p><p>“VERY LONG TIME….. We gotta see if there are any resting areas….” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really recommend that. Faust was getting a little irritated too….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s keep going until there is SOMETHING…..” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s pray that it won’t be a mansion nearby being haunted by a bloody ghost.” Robin said with an emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was still walking. Some kids were groaning, even Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>They passed through the neighborhood and went through a couple of streetlights.</p><p> </p><p>There…. The group saw a building, a large building with three gray floors.</p><p> </p><p>It…It’s a weird building. Something unusual.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sign nearby in front of the entrance gates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>COIN LOCKER ELEMENTARY SCHOOL</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you don't know urban legends, I recommend you research some of them.</p><p>If you know Coin Locker.... Well.... It's time for something REALLY creepy and sad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School PROLOGUE Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, the entrance is locked…” Ace said, trying to open the entrance door of the abandoned school building.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least they have outside benches and a drink vending machine!” Sabo said, amazed at the school.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was sitting down on the benches first due to the blisters on her feet (A.N Previous Chapter). She was simply having a can of orange juice.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of name is Coin Locker Elementary School?” Belle-mere said, having a soda.</p><p> </p><p>“What IS a coin locker?” Bonney wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know….. I never heard of that either…..” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Coin Locker?” Kid was wondering.</p><p> </p><p>“You have an idea about that?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Well,</strong>it SOUNDS like what I think it is…. <strong>There were some stories about some cities having lockers that can be used for the public, but you have to pay a couple coins to get a locker key…..</strong>” Kid explained.</p><p> </p><p>“A public locker? Huh….” Nami wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“But……. Although this is my first time being here…. <strong>I feel SOMETHING OFF about this place…</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there yureis here?” Usopp calmly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If there was, we would have smelled a sweet scent by now.” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides, it’s not even the mission time yet.” Rebecca said, fiddling with her pocket knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me that there will be a mission here…..” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was wondering around the school building. There was an abandoned sports field with two nets on the opposite ends, a worn-out pool, a furnace, some other drink vending machines, snack machines, and then…. <strong>A clump of papers scattered around. </strong>The papers had something written on it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a picture. <strong>A picture of a beautiful young blond girl.</strong></p><p> </p><p>There seems to be something about her.</p><p>MISSING: <strong>Hikiko Todakawa</strong></p><p> </p><p>AGE: 12</p><p> </p><p>DATE MISSING: XXXXXXXX DURING GRADUATION</p><p> </p><p>LAST SEEN: XXXXXX SCHOOL</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>If you see her, please contact her parents and police as quickly as possible.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>A missing girl?......</em>Drake wondered. He noticed a couple of papers were exactly like the one Drake picked up.</p><p> </p><p>However, there were also newspapers too.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Drake looked into the newspapers on the ground floors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GIRL MISSING SINCE HAPPY GRADUATION PARTY. PARENTS PRAY FOR HER RETURN UNTIL THEY DISAPPEARED AS WELL. PARENTS ARE MAIN SUSPECTS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Author: XXXX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hikiko Todakawa, a beloved elementary student with straight good grades, have suddenly gone missing. It was the day a memorable school graduation ceremony was happening. Hikiko’s parents were eager to see their daughter graduating with a valedictorian award however, she never showed up when everyone else did. Her parents claim that Hikiko will NEVER act like this and a search has occurred. Hikiko was never found and was reported missing.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hikiko’s grandparents then one day, reported that Hikiko’s parents were MISSING AS WELL after a couple of weeks. Hikiko’s parents were last seen at the school after curfew. Other witnesses claim they also were last seen going to the river nearby the school.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hikiko’s house was left abandoned, however, the marines discovered leading evidence that maybe the parents might have MURDERED Hikiko and ran away. Hikiko’s grandparents and neighbors claim that it is IMPOSSIBLE for the parents to do that to their own daughter. Marines think otherwise.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>……How tragic. I’m even not sure about the truth after reading this…..</em>Drake was really concerned.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Minako’s voice from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Have we met before?”</p><p>Drake looked behind to see Minako, who was following him. Minako told her students to stay where they are and just wondered off to see Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“….No. I’m afraid not.” Drake replied, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I <strong>really feel like we met.</strong>” Minako insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have remembered a very tall lady…..” Drake said, proving his point.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. You’re right. I have never seen a boy with an X-shaped scar on his chin.” Minako nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why have you said that we met?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know. It feels like it.” Minako frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Both Minako and Drake stared at each other but Minako brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, sorry for wasting your time. What did you find?” Minako asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I found this.” Drake gave the newspaper and missing poster.</p><p> </p><p>Minako took a look.</p><p> </p><p>“A missing girl….. I believe that the next mission might be possibly searching for this girl…..” Minako thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe….” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we should alarm the team.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Drake? Why don’t you join with my students?” Minako suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I’m…… I’m sorry, but I still want to stay in the real world.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why is that?” Minako tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I dream to be a marine, fully believing in justice.. I also have a couple of friends that I prefer to stay with. Thanks for the offer though.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Minako was quiet. But she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” Minako smiled softly.</p><p><br/>“….I also have a question.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Do you remember your previous life?</strong>” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>Minako was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Not exactly…… But I <strong>DO REMEMBER was that……<em><span class="u">I had a baby son…..</span></em></strong>I’m afraid my child had been killed…..” Minako had a stoic face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry, I should have been more careful asking that…..” Drake frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But what I know for sure is that….. I was forced to hang myself after being betrayed by my <strong>whole family….. I bet my family killed my child…..</strong>” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I……I think I understand your pain…..” Drake said, caressing his own scar on his chin. Minako looked at Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“…..My foster father was an alcoholic. You can guess he was VERY abusive to me. But he used to be a respectful marine until he became a pirate. He forced me to eat a devil fruit that makes my reptile skin very valuable….. Turns out my father wasn’t the one to plan that….. The whole family had planned this ever since I was born. Especially my birth father….. What’s worse was that they were marines….. My mother was the ONLY person who was against the family….. She also committed suicide too…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Then why become a marine?” Minako asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was always my dream to become one ever since I was so young. I’m just trying to experience what it feels like to have friends first, especially a girl who saved me from my abusive drunk foster father…… ” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“That girl must be an angel from heavens huh?” Minako teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Luffy looks like she could be your <strong>daughter.</strong>” Minako smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Drake flushed. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What-!? N-Nonono. I…. I already view her as my younger sister! N-Not daughter….. And besides…..” Drake droned off.</p><p> </p><p>“……..I’m not sure if I could <strong>BE A great father……</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Put in comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School PROLOGUE Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DREAM OF A MEMORY*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smoker was being called to take down a hostage situation. He was dragged along with some other soldiers to a familiar old village, where many people were staring in horror and devastation.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was a woman, who was holding a revolver. She was holding a terrified young eight-year-old girl and a grown man hostage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker’s heart SANK when he recognized the woman and her hostages.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The woman was taking her own daughter and husband hostage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t a surprise….. Not really. Smoker DEEP DOWN KNEW this will happen someday……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The woman’s daughter was kidnapped when she was a baby and was missing for EIGHT YEARS. The woman and husband begged for the daughter’s return.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker was in charge of the cold case after there was a clue that the daughter didn’t match the kidnapper’s traits and that the BLOOD Type didn’t match either.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker found the eight-year-old daughter. In fact, the daughter DIDN’T KNOW what the hell is going on due to her young age.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The kidnappers were an old lady and her husband, both couldn’t have kids so apparently, that was the motive. They at least raised the girl with no injuries and with THEIR love…..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The old couple were immediately put to jail and that the girl was returned to her REAL birth parents.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But Smoker was VERY concerned about the daughter’s mentality and the aftermath of the case. He called it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The daughter <strong>never VIEWED</strong>her birth parents as her ‘parents’. It’s the opposite.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl wanted to be called by the name her kidnappers gave her, much to the mother’s anger and devastation. The husband just did what the daughter wanted, much to the mother’s MORE RAGE. The grandparents? Oh they just make the mother just stay put and say NOTHING.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The mother TRIED HER BEST. Buying small toys, clothes, hugs, everything. The daughter? She threw them away and was running away, saying that she was kidnapped by strange people. She wanted her own returned daughter to love her, but Smoker saw that it might NEVER happen unless there was therapy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a problem. Therapy required money and that the daughter’s birth GRANDPARENTS were stingy with money. Therapy never happened. Smoker tried to WARN THE GRANDPARENTS WITH THREAT, but they never listened. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>While Smoker was away to do another mission, he had received calls from the village that the mother was acting VERY STRANGE and that she. EVEN WENT TO SEE THE KIDNAPPERS’ HOUSE.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That was when Smoker KNEW the mother WILL LOSE IT.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You see, the girl’s kidnappers lived in a clean city, a nice paying job, and gave the eight-year old girl a nice studious education. A two-story house with clean windows and (had) a nice reputation. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her birth parents? They lived in an old city, not much money, ragged clothing, a shitty job with a harassing boss, and shitty grandparents. The grandparents were just worried about money and were always criticizing the mother for buying toys the girl never liked in the first place and to stop wasting money. What’s even more tragic and hypocritical was that the kidnappers were teaching the girl that money isn’t everything and that family is what matters the most. Apparently, the birth family was struggling with money and they were focused on that too. Sometimes they completely neglect the daughter, which was NO WONDER why the daughter ironically thinks she has been kidnapped.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What made the mother finally snap, was that the grandparents and HER OWN HUSBAND preferred that the daughter should have never been found and that it was probably the best that she was never returned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker heard everything that the mother was rambling and crying, waving her gun around with the finger on the trigger. The daughter was crying as the husband was screaming that the mother is a crazy lunatic. Apparently, before the hostage situation, the mother shot the grandparents point blank back on the head, killing the two. The mother was even laughing at their deaths, thinking they deserved what they got.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The husband begged Smoker to stop his wife, but what could Smoker do when an unpredictable AND unstable mother could shoot the gun at ANY TIME? The mother barked the husband to shut up. She turned to her daughter, having a sweet but realistic smile and was talking to her in a sweet voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you love me?” The mother asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“H-huh?” The daughter was confused at the sudden behavior.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Say you love me!!” The mother begged.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.” The daughter was shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The mother was still. Eyes widened with a devastated frown. Tears forming in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……You’re not even looking at me.” The mother mumbled. In fact, the mother was right. The daughter was just saying that out of fear since the daughter was looking at the gun.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I-I said I love you okay!?” The daughter said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t love me……” The mother cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just put down the gun honey! You’re crazy!!” The husband said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>SHUT UP!!!</strong>” The mother screamed as <strong>she SHOT THE HUSBAND RIGHT IN THE HEAD.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The marines reacted badly. The villagers screamed. The daughter was screaming too.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The daughter recognized Smoker. She then screamed at Smoker with pleas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Smoker-san! Please! Save me! I wanna go back home!!! I want <strong>my mommy!!</strong>” The daughter suffered a breakdown.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker couldn’t have any words on what to say. It’s hard. He didn’t know what to do….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The mother was still. She looked at the daughter with emotionless eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“…..If I can’t have her. THESE KIDNAPPERS CAN’T HAVE HER!!!..... I lost everything….” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The mother screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She shot the daughter dead and then….. Herself.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The villagers cried hard at the tragedy. Smoker and the soldiers were still. Smoker was the one who took the hardest, as he stared at the eight-year-old girl’s bleeding corpse with horror and a huge feeling of failure.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Smoker realized that not everything comes with a happy ending when he was always following the law…. Sometimes….. It can backfire badly……</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And he would rather die than to see a kid getting killed again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What’s worse was how the marines were treating the cold case like it was a success. That they <strong>never even heard about the aftermath of the case. They were just happy the girl was back.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They immediately shut the fuck up after Smoker spat at them about what his recent mission was….</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Smoker? Smoker? Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Smoker’s head went back into reality. His view was back at him staring at his reflection at a paper cup filled with grape juice.</p><p> </p><p><em>The fuck? Why did I have that memory now?</em>Smoker thought. He turned to see who called him.</p><p> </p><p>It was Belle-mere. Smoker sighed. He put his drink down and took a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez Smoker. You really look different than the last time I saw you. You used to be hot headed.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? What about you? You used to be a pain in the ass troublemaker…..” Smoker came back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah! Still am!” Belle-mere just struck her fist at her chest, feeling proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Least I’m not afraid of Rosinante and his long rifle anymore.” Smoker said.</p><p> </p><p>Belle-mere twitched, both in annoyance and fear. As if the words struck her heart bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I would rather not talk about what happened to me while I was being a low rank Lieutenant….” Smoker had a dozed off look with VERY DULL EYES.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Belle-mere grabbed Smoker’s lighter and lit her own cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t steal asshole.” Smoker snatched his lighter back.</p><p> </p><p>“Brings back memories huh?” Belle-mere laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. It sure did. Whenever there were breaks, Belle-mere, Rosinante, Smoker, and Hina were sneaking out for cigarettes. Though, Rosinante felt bad for ‘misbehaving’ and that was the only ‘bad’ thing he did. Funnily enough, he started his habit to smoke too.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Smoker was bothered. Something was making his shoulders heavy whenever he stayed at this abandoned Elementary School…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments?</p><p>Fun time!</p><p>This is optional, but I would be amazed if someone made more fan art about my fanfic. Shout out to MDATripleStar to make a couple of fan arts! Give me a link if you actually manage to do it! I would be so thankful!</p><p>Second, what were your favorite scenes and why? Comment below? Any mind blowing theories? Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School PROLOGUE Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After resting at the Coin Locker Elementary, the group managed to find a path to return back into the simple city with high buildings and small shops. (A.N The area in Chapter 116)</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was still carried by Drake, who was still insisting he should carry her. Luffy just wanted to walk and not be carried like a little kid (though she IS STILL a six-year-old).</p><p> </p><p>“These small shops have some valuable weapons. I recommend you get them….” Usopp said, pointing at the nearby old-fashioned shops.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I need some bomb refills.” Bellamy said, storming into one old shop.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool! What do each of the shops carry?” Sandersonia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. Many weapons in fact, but you HAVE to choose the one you are REALLY good at.” Usopp said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Otherwise, you have to find some other things that can be useful to you with no problems. Fist fights won’t help you at all….” Kaya noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I wanna get some bombs too.” Kid said, shrugging. He went to the store where Bellamy went.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I wanna be prepared.” Bonney followed Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there new blades?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course.” Kaya said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw Zoro being alarmed about that. Zoro went up to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them if Shimotsuki makes the swords.” Zoro’s talking sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um…. Zoro’s asking if Shimotsuki makes the swords.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji, Pudding, Zeff, and Mania seem surprised when Luffy asked that. Minako looked at Luffy with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimotsuki? Who’s that?” Rebecca asked. Usopp and Kaya was confused too.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No one Rebecca. And no, the swords were just from the past warriors who fought to death.” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that stealing from the dead?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly…. These warriors passed of old age. And made a will that it will be greatly used.” Rebecca said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….Then, where are the stores for the blades then?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That one.” Kaya said, pointing at the nearby store made of oak wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Killer said. He went to the store. Kid looked at his sickles and realized that they were getting chipped… Well, he was using them FOR YEARS.</p><p> </p><p>Kibiri, interested, wanted to check out the swords.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Look! A jewelry store!” Nami pointed with glitter in her eyes. She IMMEDIATELY went inside. Nojiko and Belle-mere sighed and also went inside, trying to keep Nami on a leash.</p><p> </p><p>The Boa sisters were curious and saw inside the jewel store too.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly want to see that talisman store over there.” Hawkins said. Faust just followed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to see something Luffy?” Drake asked Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um well, at least I wanna see some nice ceramics over there!” Luffy answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” Drake nodded. They went inside. Robin, curious, wanted to check out the ceramics too.</p><p> </p><p>Law, of course, wanted to see with Luffy too.</p><p> </p><p>When the four went inside the store, it looked like an old fashioned but high-quality store with handcrafted pottery. A wind chime jingled as Drake, Luffy, Robin, and Law went in.</p><p> </p><p>The clay plates and pots were having some traces of gold leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Gotta admit, for simple clay pots and plates with simple patterns, they DO look pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was actually REALLY interested now. She picked up a small dish with simple patterns that looked like grass, but she gingerly tapped the side of the small dish with her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting, I have never felt this material before…..” Robin said to herself out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“There seems to be some type of language on the pottery…..” Law said, staring at some large pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake? Don’t you feel tired?” Luffy asked Drake, concerned about him carrying her all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“No. In fact, you feel VERY LIGHT….” Drake said, concerned now that he thought back about it….</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? I swore I ate okay….” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we will eat more when we go back okay?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Luffy nodded.</p><p> </p><p><em>High metabolism?</em>Law wondered.</p><p> </p><p>There was the sound of the wind chime. No one came in. But in Luffy’s view, it was Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>He was just staring at Luffy, looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Zoro?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked away, trying to distract himself by looking at the pottery.</p><p> </p><p>Law felt enraged but was calming himself down since Drake was there….</p><p> </p><p>But nonetheless, Drake saw Law’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Drake didn’t say anything for Luffy and Zoro’s sake. But he decided to test something.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro? Can you carry Luffy for a while?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>Law was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-WHAT!?</strong>” Law sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as Drake let Luffy down, and Luffy, in everyone else’s eyes, was floating. Luffy’s pose looked like Zoro was giving Luffy a piggy back ride. Robin was a little amazed that that was what being on a piggy back with a ghost is like.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, but Drake had a feeling that the invisible friend nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you-!?” Law was nearly screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you for a minute outside.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet. Drake just gestured Law outside.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be a few minutes.” Drake talked to the air. Zoro was just still. Luffy was wondering and genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hate him?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it very obvious? You hate Zoro.” Drake blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet with an annoyed frown.</p><p> </p><p>“So you do hate him.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“OF COURSE I DO.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not paying attention to me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Law, Luffy has <strong>a ton of friends.</strong>She can’t just pay attention to you ALL THE TIME. You know that. Are you just angry that you didn’t believe her when she said she had an imaginary friend?” Drake had a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought so.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that…. He’s stealing her away from me.” Law mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“How do YOU know that? You KNOW Luffy loves you so much.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I <strong>know</strong>she loves me. It’s just that this ZORO guy is interrupting the thing between us.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? But there are like many friends who would tease both you and Luffy whenever they have the chance and can interrupt. Don’t you think?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was shutting up now. Drake had a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, we are in a life or death situation in an unknown place. It would be crazy if you try to do SOMETHING to her. Besides, she’s six.” Drake implied.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Law sighed, “And I won’t do THAT with her okay? Jeez. It’s just…… It’s just that I don’t want to lose that love…..”</p><p> </p><p>Drake nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“….What about you Drake? What do you love Luffy as?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Well as a younger sister of course….” Drake said. But Law felt that Drake was in denial about something……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So well.... I'm still going on with this. Now Drake is the chosen one.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake’s vision soon turned from black to seeing the gates of the Coin Locker Elementary School.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly stood up.</p><p> </p><p><em>W-where? I-I’m back here? Where is everyone?</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely remembered what happened before…..</p><p> </p><p>After doing some shopping at the city (A.N Previous Chapter), they went back to the temple. Law was busy healing Luffy’s blistered feet. Everyone was slowly being prepared to be on the next mission. Drake decided that he should get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Now he’s here.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was trying to move to the other streets, but he realized he can’t. The streetlights were only guiding to the school and that Drake remembers what will happen when you go to the darkness (A.N Chapter 116).</p><p> </p><p>There, he heard a chime, this time it was from the elementary school’s announcement speakers.</p><p> </p><p>There was an old war song. (A.N Check end notes.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're a grand old flag,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a high-flying flag,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And forever in peace may you wave….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The short segment of the song ends…..</p><p> </p><p>There was a female announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Um. Hello? Hello~? Oh! There you are! Come on in! Nothing won’t hurt you. Yet….</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake, hesitant, went into the school grounds…. Still away from the building.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Okay! Now that I can clearly see you. Hello and welcome to YOUR mission! It appears that you are solo but don’t worry! I’m not the type to leave someone to be on a death mission alone. So there will be someone soon in a couple of hours. Anyway, there is a REASON why you were chosen. You see, you got involved in the mission by finding something important.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake was thinking and realized.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is it the missing posters and the newspapers of Hikiko Todakawa?</em>(A.N Chapter 128)</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>So, after finding those key items, I believe you know what your mission is. But I’ll say it anyway. Your mission is to solve the disappearance of a girl. There are clues scattered around the school and the outside areas nearby. Now take care of it. Oh! There are also some side missions too, but they are optional.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>There, Drake heard a door unlock.</p><p> </p><p>The school building’s entrance doors slowly opened.</p><p> </p><p>Drake did a small gulp. But he was brave.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step inside.</p><p> </p><p>The hallways were empty but <strong>packed with lockers.</strong>There were inner windows so that you could see the individual classrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was impressed to see that this school is actually large for an elementary school, not only that, it was three floors high.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, he tried to go into a nearby classroom door. It was locked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake frowned. But he took a look at the inner windows.</p><p> </p><p>There seems to be some small backpacks, written desks, and a couple of small shoes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Was there someone here? Or more like a whole class attended here RECENTLY?</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>Drake wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>Drake went to the other side of the hallway, opened another classroom door. <strong>This time, it opened.</strong></p><p><br/>
Drake went inside, by looking at the science equipment and the skeleton model, he could tell it is a science class.</p><p> </p><p>It looked clean, but still with no students nor teachers.</p><p> </p><p>But Drake noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>There was a desk with a very thin yearbook. But the desk had writings on the wooden surface…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>UGLY. DIE. FREAK. LOSER.</strong>
  <strong>HIKIKO R.I.P</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>This was Hikiko’s desk. Hikiko was bullied…..</em>Drake could obviously tell…..</p><p> </p><p>Drake picked up the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but pictures.</p><p> </p><p>However, the pictures were actually focusing on Hikiko and Hikiko’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>Drake sat down, staring at the book.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 1:</strong>Hikiko seems to have no friends. Everyone was having some party for a certain classmates, having cupcakes….. But not Hikiko. She was just in that same written desk.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Picture 2:</strong>Hikiko seemed to be a prodigy. She won an award on some science contest and hell, got a number one trophy. Her parents were behind her, proud of her. However, although Hikiko was proud, her parents were showing signs that they were sad…. Because it looked like no one was cheering for Hikiko and was just laughing at the parents.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Picture 3:</strong>This did not take place at the school, but in fact it looked like Hikiko’s house. Hikiko’s mother looked like she was trying to have her daughter join her to an amusement park. The father was doing the same. But Hikiko declined.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 4:</strong>Hikiko’s parents seems to be pleading Hikiko about something. Drake wasn’t sure since there was no context nor anything else showing, but what Drake WAS SURE was that Hikiko was angry at her parents. But Hikiko’s face looked like she regrets yelling at her parents.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 5:</strong>Hikiko’s mother was the main character in this picture. She seems to be isolated by the neighborhood. She had a paper taped onto her back: “<strong>I’m an abusive mother. Punish me.</strong>” There was also pieces of trash stuck on the mother’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed that was it. That’s all the pictures. There were still blank pages….</p><p> </p><p><em>So both Hikiko AND HER MOTHER were bullied….. I have a bad feeling about this…..</em>Drake sweated. Also, Drake was enraged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What kind of PEOPLE WOULD BULLY A GROWN MOTHER, ACCUSING her as an ABUSIVE PARENT when it was fucking CLEAR that she was a nice mother?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It hits Drake hard.</p><p> </p><p>Now Drake REALLY WANTED to solve Hikiko’s disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed something about the desk.</p><p> </p><p>The desk had a hidden space inside, filled with neatly arranged pencils, written notebooks, and a couple of test papers marked 100%. There seems to be a couple of small notes too.</p><p> </p><p>Drake opened the notes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hikiko-chan!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Do well on the test!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Mom</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hikiko-chan!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Why don’t you want to be with me for the contest? Are you ashamed of me?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Mom</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hikiko-chan</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Mom and Dad put some birthday money in your backpack….. You didn’t even know we put it in there? Is something happening to you at school?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Mom and dad</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hikiko-chan</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You are constantly studying, and we wanted to help you have a nice life. But you look like you are ashamed for having mommy and daddy as your parents…. I don’t blame you…. Not at all. I’m sorry for humiliating you on the amusement park….</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Mom and Dad</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hikiko-chan</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Mom and Dad are sorry. SORRY. SO SORRY. SORRY.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Mom and Dad</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The last note looked like scribbles, as if it was recently written.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was concerned. The parents noticed about the bullying….. And the amusement park? The notes are alluding AND reflecting to the pictures?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Drake felt a tap on the shoulder. Drake swiftly turned around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There was a woman with long black hair, wearing a black coat and red t-shirt. She was covering her mouth with a white mask.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um…. Hello child? Are you lost?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The phrases are from George M. Cohan, Jr. – You're a Grand Old Flag, 1948</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En2kFnhnmuI</p><p>The certain phrases are chosen due to encourage Drake to be brave and move on to fight.</p><p>FUN FACT!!</p><p>Hikiko Todakawa is based on the Urban legend Hikiko-san!</p><p>Any theories? Who is this new character?</p><p>Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I haven’t seen the likes of YOU before…..” The flu mask woman tilted her head at Drake. Drake didn’t know what to do. But it looked like the woman is not vengeful nor bloodthirsty.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Y-Yeah. I am new here…..” Drake said, feeling very nervous.</p><p> </p><p><em>I didn’t even SENSE her…..</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well what is a child like you doing here? The class sessions are over…..” The woman said, she noticed the desk Drake was sitting in (A.N Previous Chapter).</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um….” Drake stood up from the desk, still holding the picture yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>“I am looking for a missing student.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Hikiko Todakawa….” The woman had a forlorn voice.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You know her?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she was terrorizing the poor first graders by chasing them….” The woman noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where she is!?” Drake had an excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“She chases children, but <strong>I never knew where she came from…..</strong>” The mask woman said, having a disappointed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I see…..<strong>Are you a teacher in this school?</strong>” Drake realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes. I am. It’s my duty to guard the school from terrifying intruders. And school is over, you should-” The woman nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I-I’m not a child….. I’m nineteen….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Nineteen?? YOU? Don’t lie.</strong>” The woman did a pout body expression.</p><p>  </p><p>“No. I REALLY am nineteen…..” Drake had a sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>The woman wanted to argue, but then she noticed. The scars on the Drake’s body.</p><p> </p><p>She was quiet for a brief second.</p><p> </p><p>“……Anyway, you shouldn’t be here. You’re lucky that I’m much nicer than the student council president.” The woman waved her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“The student council president?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Strict girl, I’ll tell ya. Come on, lets get you out of here.” The woman lifted her finger, noting the information.</p><p> </p><p>“But…. I am an adult…..” Drake droned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I’m the almighty god.” The woman sighed.</p><p> </p><p><em>She didn’t believe me.</em>Drake sweat dropped again.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I need to investigate the missing Hikiko. I have to stop her and make her soul rest in peace.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You think that I don’t know that Hikiko is a nasty person? I tried fighting her but she seems to be very quick on her crawling.” The woman sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Both Drake and the woman were out of the science classroom and Drake just don’t know if he can explain to her that he is not even FROM Kisaragi City.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it, we haven’t introduced ourselves.” The woman realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well you can tell me your name.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Akiyama.</strong>” The mask woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake.” He introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake….? Never heard of you before…..” The mask woman was thinking hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not from here.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in the school then….. Wait a minute, the entrance doors should have been locked! How DID you even get in here!?” Akiyama did a dramatic shocked expression.</p><p> </p><p>“The school doors automatically unlocked. It invited me in.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, the school LET you in? That’s unusual….. ” Akiyama was still surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It said that it WANTS me to solve Hikiko-san’s disappearance from her previous life.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“But why you?” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea. All I know is that I just found the missing posters of Hikiko when she was alive….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah….. A cry for help…..” Akiyama had forlorn eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to solve the mystery….. As a Marine.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“A marine? You?” Akiyama looked at Drake, stopping. Drake stopped walking too.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes….I dream to be a marine.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..My aren’t you an ambiguous fella? But…. Myehehehe! You should be a detective!” Akiyama laughed through her mask.</p><p> </p><p>“A detective. But I know how to fight.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you being REALLY into that notebook!” Akiyama pointed at the notebook Drake’s left hand was holding.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh um…..” Drake realized the conversation had him forget he held the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I honestly never saw any child with determination in their eyes before. You are the first one.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Thank you.” Drake nodded once.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! You know what? I’ll help you!” Akiyama had a hidden smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Drake was surprised at Akiyama’s sudden decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I cannot tolerate how the first gradeers are being terrified of a girl who is asking for help! And besides, I tried fending Hikiko off….. She’s powerful. Her hatred as a yurei is REALLY STRONG.” Akiyama noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually curious about this school. There are children here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Why do you think there is a school here?” Akiyama noted.</p><p> </p><p>“But why of all schools is it called <strong>Coin Locker Elementary School?</strong>” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama paused. Her eyes drifted away with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s best if you don’t know….” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet. Maybe not yet to ask that sensitive question.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyway! Before the School Council President sees us, where should we go next to solve the mystery?” Akayama had an excited attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we will exit the school building, I am curious to see the river where Hikiko’s parents were last seen.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well I know where the river is! Follow me!” Akiyama gestured as she opened the school doors.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great. That’s very helpful of you.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Myehehehe! I am a teacher after all. I need to help students who are still crying for help.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s thoughtful of you.” Drake noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you want to solve her disappearance right? And besides, you want to be a marine by solving a cold case! Interesting! I never had a mystery vibe until now!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama put her hand into her front coat pocket and took out a <strong>pair of scissors.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Anyway! I know that there will be obstacles along the way, so follow me if you want to live and solve the whole mystery!” Akiyama jumped like a five year old that Drake thought that Akiyama was a woman-child.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, who is the student council presi-”</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAND We’re <strong>OFF!</strong>” Akiyama dodged the question as she ran off. Drake was hesitant but followed along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still alive and stressed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a small drawing I made in there. It's small and not much effort though.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here we are!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, they were at the river, which was behind the school gates after a couple of blocks walking.</p><p> </p><p>The river looked simply, yet very modern. By that, the river looked like it was man made but with a concrete bridge and below the bridge was a path of pebbles.</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Akiyama were on the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was amazed. And he had to at least owe Akiyama that.</p><p> </p><p>“I know for sure that is the river. I mean, Hikiko was last seen from the school graduation right? And the parents were soon missing at the river? The river where they can go close by is this river since it is close to the school, where their daughter was last missing.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty reasonable…..” Drake acknowledges.</p><p> </p><p>“Right? Right?” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was looking around in the river. There was mostly nothing…..</p><p> </p><p>Until Drake noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Miss Akiyama. What is that?” Drake asked, pointing at an area where the path of pebbles are.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Hey…. That’s new.” Akiyama was a little surprised looking at the area too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There were a bunch of metal barrels that were just laying around on the pebble path.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know….. It looked like they were here for a while….” Akiyama was curious too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why don’t we check it out?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Akiyama nodded.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flight of stairs leading down to the pebble path luckily, so they went.</p><p> </p><p>The tin barrels looked worn out a little. The blue paint was a little scraped off.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama tried to pick up all the barrels, <strong>but she couldn’t lift them with all of her might.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“W-What the hell is IN these barrels!?” Akiyama blurted.</p><p>Drake, curious as well, tried to open the barrels’ lids but it was COMPLETELY sealed tight.</p><p> </p><p>So Drake decided to do the OTHER way.</p><p> </p><p>Drake turned his hands into dinosaur scales and claws. He then grabbed the one of the metal lids and <strong>ripped it off</strong>. Akiyama was amazed.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but concrete inside. Just dry stuck inside the barrel. Drake bet that the other barrels were like that too.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a dinosaur arm!? That’s so cool!” Akiyama had glitter in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why….Thank you.” Drake mumbled, still not used to the compliments.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama was confused at Drake’s reaction. It was as if he was ashamed for having the dinosaur powers.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama was quiet for a brief second, suspecting something. But she dodged the topic and looked in the opened barrel.</p><p> </p><p>“Concrete? What kind of idiot puts concrete in a barrel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure, but…. I’m having a feeling that these are involved with Hikiko and her parents’ disappearance…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Barrels filled with concrete? For what?” Akiyama questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake opened the other barrels, but they all showed the same result. Just concrete-filled barrels.</p><p> </p><p><em>I don’t like this…..</em>Drake thought. Something in his nerves were SCREAMING that there should be something there.</p><p> </p><p>“With your powers, why don’t you try to break the barrels to make sure?” Akiyama suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Drake nodded. He then raised his fist, about to smash the metal barrel.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could do that, there was a booming voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">HEY! WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE WITH THE SCHOOL TEACHER!?</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>It was a little girl’s voice. Akiyama jolted, KNOWING WELL who it is. Drake looked up at the bridge in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>It was a girl wearing a school’s smock. She had black eyes and had a cute little red knapsack.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S MY QUESTION!</strong>” The girl spat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Drake? We should leave n-now…..” Akiyama shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?” Drake asked Akiyama.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>She’s the strict School Council President!!</strong>” Akiyama cried in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Teacher!! What are you doing not guarding the school!? I was looking <strong>ALL OVER FOR YOU!!</strong>” The Council President yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“……I’m sorry.” Akiyama mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this kid!? An after-curfew student!?” The council president pointed at Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry, but I am not even at your school…..”  Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you! Why are you with that teacher? How did you meet her!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Well….” Drake was out of words since that even though he tells the truth, she will view him as a maniacal intruder. He now knows why Akiyama is a little scared of the School Council President.</p><p> </p><p>“I DON’T WANT EXCUSES!”</p><p> </p><p>The little girl jumped from the bridge and landed on the pebble path with a superhero like pose (Drake thought it was sort of cool)…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She then lifted her left arm out in the air. A few seconds passed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh!!! <strong>DRAKE! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!</strong>” Akiyama cried in comical fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly, something was floating from the skies like frisbees.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Are those….. MANHOLES!?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The flying manholes then attached to the little girl’s left arm. She then <strong>THREW THE MANHOLES STRAIGHT AT DRAKE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake reacted quickly by using his dinosaur arms to flick off the manholes.</p><p> </p><p>But the manholes still flew like it was a boomerang and hit at Drake’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The girl seemed to be controlling the flying manholes, moving her hands like she was a psychic person.</p><p> </p><p>The flying manholes were still hitting Drake’s dinosaur scale head. It was annoying but VERY PAINFUL. As if the manholes were made of sea stone or SOMETHING.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama stepped up, she took out her scissors and opened the blades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHE LITERALLY SLICED A FLYING MANHOLE IN HALF, protecting Drake from another hit.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“Come on!!”</strong>Akiyama yelled and grabbed Drake’s arm. They both ran upstairs to the concrete road.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl ran, the manholes floating around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you two!!” The girl angrily yelled she chased after them.</p><p> </p><p>Akakiyama and Drake were running, trying to dodge the manholes charging at the two.</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed that there was an open sewer (due to the manhole being missing.)</p><p> </p><p>“In here!” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Both Akiyama and Drake jumped in.</p><p> </p><p>The girl came a little too late. She was surprised the two were suddenly gone.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? They disappeared! That’s impossible!” The girl cried (despite the obvious open sewerage path in front of her)……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories?? Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stiiiilll working, I swear the next chapter will have SOMETHING CREEPY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A closed manhole near the school gates opened up. Drake and Akiyama climbed out of the manhole, escaping from the raging student council president (A.N Chapter 133).</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was a rough ride huh? And…. Aw shucks! We are back at the school again!!” Akiyama cried when she saw the outside surroundings. Drake just had a straight face, but he feels pain and bruises due to the flying manhole covers…..</p><p> </p><p>“We have no choice…. Well, <strong>I have no choice…. I have to solve the mystery.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“There must be other paths to go to the city buildings!!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“All the paths leading to other places than the school <strong>are blocked by darkness and a mysterious invisible wall….. I have to solve the mystery in order to be free.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Who <strong>ARE you?</strong>Now I know you are not from the school……” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I…..” Drake sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am from the real world….. <strong>I came to Kisaragi by the train.</strong>” Drake slightly fessed up.</p><p> </p><p>“The real world!? <strong>AND BY THAT TRAIN!?</strong>” Akiyama reacted at certain words.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Dear me…. That train is very unpredictable…. I hate going there…. BUT I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LIVED THROUGH THE TRIALS…..</strong>” Akiyama was so shocked; Drake almost thought her poses was overdramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suffered injuries no doubt….. But anyway, I was sent here on a mission. I have to make Hikiko move on…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mission you say…..” Akiyama droned.</p><p> </p><p>“But we have to go back to that bridge. We need to know what’s in the metal barrels.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? <strong>NO WAY!! And now that I know you are an ACTUAL HUMAN CHILD, I KNOW <em><span class="u">FOR SURE</span></em></strong>that <strong>you can’t go back there, especially when MINNIE IS OVER THERE!!</strong>” Akiyama cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie?” Drake was questioning this new name.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie. She’s the school council president….. The one with the flying manholes….” Akiyama explained, realizing she didn’t say the council president’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….. But as a teacher, can’t you stop her? You’re in a higher power position in the school…..” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I can’t do that!! She always scolds me for reasonable things! She’s always like that….. And she is VERY responsible on her job! Now that I was helping you, I mostly lost that privilege! I wanna avoid her yelling for a while!</strong>” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides….. Minnie is a good student.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet as he saw Akiyama’s eyes. They looked like they were filled with hesitation and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…. So what now?” Akiyama sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that we have to hide in the school. Minnie will find out sooner or later so at least hide in the classrooms.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH!! There is a teachers lounge in the basement floor!” Akiyama suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THERE’S A BASEMENT FLOOR??</strong>” Drake was surprised at the school building’s secrets being blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah! But it’s secret. Not even Minnie knows!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suggest we go there.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Akiyama dragged Drake to the school building.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!! They escaped!!” Minnie, the school council president, cried in anger. Although she was looking around the roads, she was unaware about the OBVIOUS open manhole sewerage.</p><p> </p><p>That’s the only thing about Minnie, Minnie doesn’t have much common sense…..</p><p> </p><p>“I have to find the intruder! And save Akiyama-sensei!!” Minnie declared.</p><p> </p><p>Her teacher is sometimes too kind. Her kindness was a little too trusting and naïve.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie also noticed that when she tried to go to the city buildings area of Kisaragi City, she gets blocked by an invisible wall.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was just doing her job as a watch guard until she noticed that her teacher wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>So, Minnie was trying to look all over the outside areas of the school until she found her clumsy teacher hanging out on the river with a strange intruder (A.N Chapter 133). Now the two went away.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie did some slight thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“…….If the path to the city area is blocked, then that means the two didn’t go far!” Minnie did her inner-hero like dialogue out loud all alone. The open manhole was still in front of Minnie.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“In here!” Akiyama gestured. She opened a single pattern but dented metal door at the end of the school hallway, the door right under the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>It WAS A HIDDEN PASSAGE. Akiyama opened the door without a key. There was a flight of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“The door won’t open unless a teacher does.” Akiyama explained. The two went down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the stairs, there was a wooden door. Akiyama swiftly opened it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a single room with a tiny kitchen set with a small stove oven.</p><p> </p><p>“I have tea time here!” Akiyama had a clear smile hidden in her flu mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama closed the door. She sighed as she slumped to a nearby wooden chair. Drake was just standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man…. I’m <strong>really gonna get an earful from Minnie now….</strong>” Akiyama whined.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little funny how a little child can scold you.” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“But that child is doing it for my sake…..” Akiyama groaned, hating to admit it. She put her head into her arms, face flat on the wooden table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why small children can reach into your heart and memory….” Drake said. Akiyama turned her head to see Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? Do you have someone?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake snickered for a little second.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You do~~!!</strong>” Akiyama teased as a comeback.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yeah.” Drake didn’t deny it.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his or her name?” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……Luffy.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? An unusual name but sounds like a very nice gold hearted child……” Akiyama had a dreamy face despite her flu mask.</p><p> </p><p>“She helped me escape from an inevitable doom and we had exciting adventures together. I swore myself to protect her…..” Drake was being vague, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds very sweet. Since you said you were nineteen, <strong>are you her father?</strong>” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake jolted.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? N-No! We view each other as siblings! T-That’s all.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama hummed in curiosity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akiyama was cooking some hot green tea. Drake was still holding the yearbook (A.N Chapter 131).</p><p> </p><p>“Since we can wait here for a while…..Where do you live in the real world?” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well….. I was born from North Blue, then I moved to East.” Drake answered.</p><p> </p><p>“North Blue huh? Far from MY home…..I remembered my previous life.” Akiyama was having daydream eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are a yurei.” Drake confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but at least I’m not like Hikiko. And besides….” Akiyama droned off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid to inform you that Hikiko was terrorizing the real world too….” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“In the real world!? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“There were horror stories about her in the countryside of South Blue…… Though everyone still thinks it’s just an oral story…..” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Stories?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“………..I think the story goes out this. Hikiko wonders around, searching for bullies who are praying the weak and that you will be <strong>targeted IN THREE WEEKS.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Three weeks? Why three weeks?” Drake question.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…. What made the children in the real world terrified was what happens when Hikiko catches you after three weeks.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..What happens?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>People may not really know how Hikiko KILLS you, but it’s how she treats your CORPSE…… People claim to see Hikiko dragging a bloodied corpse by gripping on your knee, your skin being scratched, your head being deformed by your CRUSHED SKULL. A day later, the corpses are just left out….. People call her the Guardian for the Bullied.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“…..Was that why your first grade students are terrified of her?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, including me, knows it’s her doing….. As I said, I tried to stop her, but she’s VERY STRONG. She can just WHAM YOUR BODY without even TOUCHING YOU!” Akiyama said with a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“A psychic?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought…. <strong>But…. There was this noise…..</strong>” Akiyama shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Noise?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Once, I managed to fight Hikiko, and Hikiko decided to fight back. She put out her hand and spread her palm. Suddenly, I felt <strong>a huge impact on my body…. And the NOISE….. It had a huge <em><span class="u">THUNK</span></em>sound…. Every time I felt the impacts…..</strong>” Akiyama described.</p><p> </p><p>“A thunk noise…..” Drake was very concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“And the impact….. It was like a huge flying boulder hit my whole body….. The reason why I managed to live was because Hikiko just grew bored and returned to her home at HIGH SPEED. I couldn’t catch up…. No one in this school could….. Thus, no one knows where she is.” Akiyama felt defeated.</p><p> </p><p>The tea was finished. Akiyama had her mood lighten up and went to pour the tea into the cups.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go! You deserve a break!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sound of a paper flapping. Drake and Akiyama were a little startled by the sound. Drake realized it was from the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>Drake slowly put the yearbook on the table and opened. This time, there were new pictures and small notes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 6: </strong>A bunch of children were bullying on Hikiko by forcing her to write on the desk with horrible words such as ‘<strong>UGLY DIE LOSER</strong>’. Much horrid part was that they were doing it in FRONT OF HIKIKO’S MOTHER, who was straight shocked and HORRIFIED.</p><p> </p><p><em>In front of the mother!? Have these bullies have ANY SHAME? But their behavior in the picture….. And Hikiko’s mother’s reaction….. It looks like these bullies KNOW they will get away with this.</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>There was a new note in front.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hikiko-chan….</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">MOMMY AND DADDY ARE SO SORRY. I WANT TO DO EVERYTHING TO PROTECT YOU BUT…..</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">WE ALL KNOW WHY WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING….. THERE’S NO HOPE…..</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You have to be strong…..</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Stronger than the principal’s daughter and the policemen’s sons…..</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Mom and Dad</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Power abuse huh…..” Akiyama mumbled, peeking behind Drake’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor girl…… I could understand if she finally snapped….. <strong>But it still doesn’t show how she died and what happened to her….</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right…..” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“But why did the yearbook suddenly give a new picture?” Drake questioned even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know….” Akiyama was doing an expression that she is trying to think hard.</p><p> </p><p>“But at least we have something….. Hikiko was bullied and no one, not even her parents, could stop it because of the bullies’ families….. <strong>Hell I bet at the fifth picture of the mother being bullied by the neighbors </strong>(A.N Chapter 131)<strong>….. I believe the neighbors are the bullies’ PARENTS…..</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“So….. You think that Hikiko was killed by the bullies??” Akiyama had devastated eyes. Drake flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Either intentional or unintentional, they STILL MURDERED HER.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama remembered. Yureis, including herself, are born from an unjustified death. That includes being tortured/killed.</p><p> </p><p>“And what about Hikiko’s parents?” Akiyama shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Drake still had a stern look. Akiyama became MORE devastated.</p><p> </p><p>“No…. It can’t be…..” Akiyama whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid they were killed by the bullies too.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“B-B-BUT HOW!!? THE BULLIES IN HERE ARE JUST SMALL CHILDREN!!” Akiyama cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet the bullies’ parents have aided…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god…”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we have to find Hikiko’s place…..”</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was another sound of a paper flipping.</p><p> </p><p>Drake eagerly opened the yearbook and there was a new picture but no note.</p><p> </p><p><strong>PICTURE 7:</strong>Hikiko was being cornered at some road because of the bullies ganging around her. Hikiko was clearly having a panicked face, taking a few steps back onto the street road.</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed something. Hikiko was wearing an unusual flashy outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Akiyama, do you know what she is wearing?” Drake pointed at the outfit Hikiko was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? OH! That’s obviously a <strong>GRADUATION CEREMONY OUTFIT!!</strong>Different from my school, but I could tell it is since it is very similar!” Akiyama noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Graduation outfit!? <strong>That’s the day Hikiko was missing!</strong>” Drake yelled in realization. He REALLY owes Akiyama now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any theories?? About Hikiko's past fate? About Akiyama? About the Student Council President? Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haha! I have made myself back to school without being lost!!” Minnie was being triumphant. Minnie still was a little annoyed on how her teacher was helping an intruder so she will scold her own teacher (Though Minnie hates it). As a school council president, it is her job to protect her school and teachers from evil people, especially blood lusting yureis.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Now that I am back, I will find the two and kick the intruder’s ass!” Minnie declared.</p><p> </p><p><em>I ALSO KNOW that they will be HERE rather than anywhere else is because ALL THE PATHS are blocked except for the river and the school! They have NO WHERE TO GO! AAAaaand also because I was getting lost and the paths helped me…..</em>Minnie thought in a quick second.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie went through the school gates and saw a juice vending machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy…. I am parched.” Minnie said to herself. She went to the vending machine and was getting grape juice.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is teacher thinking? Bringing an intruder here and helping him about something? Sometimes she is too naïve and trusting. She always is….. But mostly her being kind leads to good friends…… And besides, that intruder, he seemed VERY young. Like a thirteen-year old by appearance……. W-WHAT AM I THINKING!? I must do my faithful duties!! I MUST BE BLACK AND WHITE!!</em>Minnie was shaking her head furiously to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I AM going too far. I don’t know…..” Minnie said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She was just enjoying the peace and quiet, sipping her drink for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Minnie thought she heard something far behind the vending machine area.</p><p> </p><p>There were sounds of feet dragging on the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Scrape….Scrape….</p><p> </p><p><em>Sounds like it is from the school sports field! AHA!</em>Minnie thought.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie threw her juice away and ran to where the sports field is (A.N Chapter 128)…</p><p> </p><p>But Minnie took a breath of shock and surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It’s not Akiyama NOR the intruder.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>IT WAS HIKIKO.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was groaning, mouth open wide, white void eyes with shrunk pupils, <strong>HEAD HORRIBLY BENT AND DISFIGURED, and skin burnt ALL OVER THE BODY.</strong>She was wondering around at the soccer area. Her clothes were ragged but it was clear that Hikiko was wearing her graduation outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie frowned, sweating nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She never expected Hikiko to raid here.</p><p> </p><p><em>The hell!? HOW DID SHE GET TO THE SCHOOL AGAIN!? </em>Minnie thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko didn’t seem to notice Minnie though. She was just slowly wondering around, acting like a zombie.</p><p> </p><p><em>Even so, I WILL NOT LET THIS GIRL TERRORIZE THE FIRST GRADERS AGAIN!!</em>Minnie gritted her teeth. Minnie raised her arms, summoning the flying manholes again, attached to Minnie’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie decided to attack first. She threw a manhole and the manhole STRUCK RIGHT AT HIKIKO’S HEAD.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko tumbled and fell down onto the ground. She rolled for a couple seconds and then flumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! DIRECT HIT!!” Minnie smirked. She then threw another manhole straight DOWN AT HIKIKO’S BACK. The back cracked.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p><em>Woah…. That’s…. TOO EASY…. Teacher told me about fighting Hikiko…. Is Hikiko really that dangerous?? </em>Minnie was confused.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie still decided to act like a badass. She showed her badge of a student council symbol.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the Student Council President! You are now-”</p><p> </p><p>Before Minnie could finish her line, Hikiko suddenly lifted her palm, directed at Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, MINNIE WAS SLAMMED BACK HARD ONTO THE SCHOOL BUILDING WALLS BY AN UNSEEN FORCE!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SSSLLAAAMM!!! THUNK!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the sound as soon as the unseen impact hit Minnie.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the hidden basement teacher’s lounge (A.N Chapter 134) Akiyama and Drake heard something slamming onto the building. Akiyama became heavily alarmed, taking her scissors out.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Minnie?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Minnie will NEVER ATTACK the school to drive us out….. IT’S HIKIKO!</strong>” Akiyama said without any doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Drake frowned, knowing that Minnie must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p> </p><p>But despite Minnie’s actions (A.N Chapter 133), Drake didn’t mind, especially if Minnie was just doing her job. And after Akiyama’s troubles of fighting Hikiko, he knew Minnie will not make it.</p><p> </p><p>“H-HEY!! Wait for me!!” Akiyama cried and panicked. Drake opened the door and went upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Minnie slowly got up in slight pain. She felt like throwing up due to the impact hitting hard on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What the living <strong>HELL DID SHE HIT ME WITH??</strong>” Minnie moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko slowly got up in a swift speed, her back <strong>STILL BENT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Hikiko <strong>GROANED SO LOUD IN ANGER, JAW OPENED.</strong>This time, Hikiko was aware of Minnie’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Started to get serious huh….” Minnie smirked. She summoned five of her flying manholes and then used them to fly around Hikiko.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was slow, trying to fend off the metal discs.</p><p> </p><p><em>ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! DISTRACTION SUCCESSFUL!</em>Minnie had her fast thoughts. She went to a nearby vending machine.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m sorry machine! But I really need your help! It’s <strong>not</strong><strong>just manholes that I can manipulate!</strong></em><em><span class="u">TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!! </span></em>Minnie thought.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie slapped the side of the vending machine. <strong>THE VENDING MACHINE FLEW STRAIGHT AT HIKIKO.</strong></p><p> </p><p>However, Hikiko’s speed <strong>SUDDENLY INCREASED! She ran and JUMPED OVER THE VENDING MACHINE LIKE IT WAS A GYMMNASTICS VAULT.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was this girl a gymnast!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was surprised at the sudden speed. Hikiko raised her palm again at Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Minnie dodged before the impact broke the school walls and the sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SSSLLAAAMM!!! THUNK!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minnie sweated, she summoned her flying manholes and had one at her right arm as if it was a shield.</p><p> </p><p><em>I have to find another heavy metal object!</em>Minnie thought. She saw the nearby metal trashcan and slapped it.</p><p> </p><p>“GGOO<strong>AAAaAAACCCccKKKOOo</strong>ooonnn…..” Hikiko moaned loudly. It was as if she is still in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The trash can flew straight at Hikiko, but Hikiko stretched out her palm and an unseen force <strong>SLAMMED THE TRSHCAN WITH THE SOUND: </strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SSSLLAAAMM!!! THUNK!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE TRASH CAN FLEW BACK AT MINNIE AT HIGH SPEED, who didn’t pay attention and the trash can hit STRAIGHT AT MINNIE’S BACK.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Minnie was hurt badly, her back springing with agony.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Minnie collapsed on the floor, the trash can just collapsed somewhere else.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Minnie couldn’t get up.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hikiko was gritting her teeth.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“MoOOmmIeieEE…….DAaDaADDdIIiiIiEeEeee….. WWhWhEeEaaAaRrRrrrEEE??” Hikiko cried in the air.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was confused at what Hikiko was moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was just raising her palm at the damaged Minnie. Minnie braced for the impact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>However, A DINOSAUR TAIL SLAMMED HIKIKO as the girl flew sideways through the school inner gates. Hell, it was powerful she went OUT THROUGH THE SCHOOL GATES.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was surprised at the save.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie saw a <strong>FREAKIN DINOSAUR ROARING.</strong>There was also Akiyama who was screaming in pure awesomeness.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Teacher!?” Minnie was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama’s reaction soon turns to worry and was running to Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie!! Are you okay!?” Akiyama helped Minnie back to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“………Oh um… Y-yeah! Yeah!! N-Nothing bad!! Lemme go!” Minnie was just still surprised at Akiyama’s elp. And what the hell was that COOL DINOSAUR!!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun time! </p><p>What is your favorite scene at the Kisaragi Arc right now?</p><p>Any theories about Hikiko?</p><p>Any urban legend you want to show up in the arc soon?</p><p>Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The truth is getting closer.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikiko was coming out of the rubble. She was gritting her crooked chipped teeth <strong>IN PURE ANNOYANCE AND RAGE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MMooMomomOMMMIIIIEEE!!! dDddAdaDDDIIIIEEEE!!!! WHEEErrEE!!?</strong>” Hikiko screeched.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, in his Allosaurus form, noticed Hikiko’s words.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mommy? Daddy? Is she trying to search for them?</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>“DINO! BE AWARE! SHE CAN CHANGE HER SPEED AT <strong>ANY RANDOM TIME!!</strong>” Minnie yelled as an alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Drake got the warning. Right now, Hikiko was just wobbling, still standing in her place.</p><p> </p><p><em>Her burns…… Was there a fire?</em>Drake was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was just <strong>still</strong>. Suddenly, she raised her palm at the giant dinosaur.</p><p> </p><p>Drake reacted and <strong>ran towards Hikiko.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake felt it. <strong>The impact. </strong>He heard it. <strong>The disturbing SOUND.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SSSLLAAAMM!!! THUNK!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The unseen impact hit Drake, <strong>but thanks to his dinosaur form, </strong>Drake was still standing and running towards Hikiko.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hikiko was STUNNED. BUT DRAKE USED HIS CLAWED FOOT TO KICK HIKIKO RIGHT IN THE STOMACH.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko tumbled backwards on the street. She slowly got up.</p><p> </p><p>She took this as a cue to leave. She may be a walking bloodlust zombie-like yurei but she isn’t stupid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IN A SECOND, HIKIKO CRAWLED AWAY AT HIGH SPEED IN A BLINK OF AN EYE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake knew he couldn’t catch up in his form. But what he knows for <strong>sure</strong>was that Hikiko couldn’t have gone far…. The paths to the city were blocked.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko is in hiding. But for now, he was glad he saved a ghost child before anything bad could happen.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama was running out from the demolished school gates, Minnie followed along as well.</p><p>“She got away AGAIN!” Minnie stomped her foot like a small tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>Drake slowly turned back to human, which Minnie was surprised but then realized.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! YOU’RE THAT INTRUDER!!” Minnie screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie. This is Drake. Drake, this is Minnie.” Akiyama introduced both.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was a little pissed but then realized something.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? <strong>I don’t recall ANY yureis that have ANY ABILITY to transform into a cool dinosaur or ANY ANIMAL….</strong>” Minnie was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“This boy s from the real world. He got to Kisaragi City here by the train…..” Akiyama explained.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What!? That scary train!? HE WENT THROUGH!?</strong><strong>A HUMAN BOY!? </strong>Aw jeezzz…… Now <strong>I <span class="u">can’t</span>REALLY punish the both of you…..</strong>” Minnie slumped in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Minnie….” Akiyama sighed in sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“BUT TEACHER! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT GUARD! What were you doing outside!!?” Minnie was still scolding Akiyama.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” Akiyama yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey! She WAS doing her job until she saw me in the school!” Drake tried to defend Akiyama.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one to talk when YOU BARGED IN THE SCHOOL!” Minnie scolded at Drake.</p><p> </p><p><em>Strict and Harsh.</em>Drake thought with a sweat drop.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But…. <strong>Thanks.</strong>F-For saving me. And with your cool dinosaur powers….” Minnie mumbled in shyness.</p><p> </p><p><em>A kind child in the inside.</em>Drake thought. She also reminded Drake of Kid in MULTIPLE WAYS.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he amazing!?” Akiyama had a happy voice again.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked away, still not used to the compliments of his dinosaur powers.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyway! We have to have Drake back to the real world! Is there anyone else?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well there’s like <strong>a TON</strong>of friends in here too….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT!!? OH NO!!! THE LONGER YOU STAY HERE, THE LESS CHANCE YOU’LL SURVIVE!!!</strong>Minnie yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“If you mean that the yureis are very strong. I understand what you mean…. I mean my friends and I managed to KILL some….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so! There are cases where there will be <strong>an overnumber battle!! You WILL BE NO MATCH!</strong>” Minnie yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie! Calm down! I’m sure we can help Drake and his friends go back to the real world.” Akiyama was being optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to solve Hikiko’s disappearance first. Then I can at least introduce you to my friends….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s on a mission to solve what happened to Hikiko and her parents….. If we manage to solve it, her spirit will pass and she won’t bother the first graders anymore!” Akiyama explained to Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm. <strong>HHHMMMM……</strong>Well, Hikiko is much more of a threat…… Okay FINE! I will help! And no one will really know about this since all the students are asleep…… Okay then.” Minnie crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Where <strong>are the first graders?</strong>” Drake brought up the curious question.</p><p> </p><p>“They are all asleep back in their homes in the city.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Before I was sent here on a mission, the city was completely abandoned…..” Drake took note.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how the city always was. And my students always stay in their homes after school. At least the city stores were open.” Akiyama noted back.</p><p> </p><p>Drake nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you find out about Hikiko?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hikiko was being bullied in her past life. By the hints of this yearbook, it is clear that the bullies must have <strong>killed Hikiko AND HER PARENTS.</strong>I don’t know where the corpses are…. But after fighting Hikiko….. I think I got a clue…” Drake said. He gave the yearbook to Minnie from his inner jacket pocket. Minnie took a look at the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Her BULLIES <strong><em><span class="u">KILLED HER AND HER PARENTS</span></em></strong>!? That’s….. that’s so evil…..” Minnie was shocked by the revelation itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Her body and clothes were <strong>burned….</strong>Something must have happened involving with <strong>fire</strong>when she died….. And she was crying on her parents’ whereabouts….” Drake thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“……With fire? That’s unusual. And crying for her parents….?” Akiyama thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“When you die and become a yurei from a cruel unusual death, you should be aware of the fate of your loved ones and <strong>where they passed away</strong>……” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“But it looked like she knows they passed away but don’t know where their graves are….” Drake noticed after hearing the information.</p><p> </p><p>“…….So they were killed and the bullies hid the bodies…..” Akiyama realized with tears.</p><p> </p><p>There was an unusual reaction on Minnie. She was having a pained reaction when she heard the key word ‘bully’ multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find them. It seems that she wants to find her parents….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“But will we find them here? This is Kisaragi City. The parents’ corpses are in the <strong>real world.</strong>” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yureis reenact their deaths and their settings….. </em>Like that time where you saw the carved desk (A.N Chapter 132) and the metal barrels near the river (Chapter 133)? That was never there the last time I was having a look……” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“So Hikiko is REALLY GETTING SERIOUS NOW…..” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“And the sound…..” Drake shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“You now know what I mean? That was a weird sound…..” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“But the impact….. It was like as if a speeding object slammed at me…..” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Same here…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was a sound of a paper flipping from the notebook. Minnie, Drake, and Akiyama were quiet and looked into the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 8:</strong>A bunch of bullies were having faces of PURE HORROR when they were surrounding Hikiko’s corpse. And below Hikiko’s corpse, on the cold hard pavement ground, <strong>were tire tracks…..</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“W-What the hell? IS THIS?”</strong>Minnie shook, staring at the new picture.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama was shocked too.</p><p> </p><p>Drake just stared at the picture with wide eyes. He DEFINITELY KNOWS HOW HIKIKO DIED NOW.</p><p> </p><p>“Hikiko….. She was run over by a vehicle…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“It…. It looked like she was being backed off by her bullies in fear but she got on the streets…… It’s clear the bullies didn’t mean to kill her…… But…..” Akiyama was shaken.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHERE’S HER BODY?</strong>” Drake did a punching in the gut question.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>The young bastards BURNED HER CORPSE…..</strong>” Drake realized.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Minnie and Akiyama were surprised at Drake’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Didn’t you see the burns in her body? It was clear it had NOTHING to do with the vehicle running over her. It happened to her AFTER SHE DIED….</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But they are children!! What kind of bullies <strong>THAT YOUNG</strong>would had the GUTS to burn a CORPSE!!? AND BESIDES, <strong>even if THEY DID,</strong>wouldn’t PEOPLE REALIZE!?” Minnie yelled in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, you’re right Minnie….. <strong>It was even DURING THE GRADUATION CEREMONY. TONS OF PEOPLE WOULD NOTICE. THEY MANAGE TO BURN HER CORPSE TO ERASE EVIDENCE AND STILL ATTEND THE PARTY LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED….. We have to know how…..</strong>” Drake realized.</p><p> </p><p>“An impossible but UNFORGIVABLE CRIME…..” Akiyama was REALLY ANGRY AND HORRIFIED.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“And her parents….. I really feel bad about this…..”</strong>Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….But what I know for sure, is that <strong>the crime HAS TO BE NEARBY THE SCHOOL.</strong>” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the bullies’ age….. Like you said, <strong>they are VERY YOUNG.</strong>And carrying a dead body is heavy work. They can’t be capable of carrying a dead body for a long walk. So they had to drag her to a nearby area, which is the school….. These evil children had GUTS but they manage to hide the crime….. We have to find <strong>where….</strong>” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“And we might find Hikiko’s yurei there……”</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>Are you saying that Hikiko’s HOME IS IN THE SCHOOL!? NO WONDER SHE MANAGED TO BE IN THE SCHOOL UNNOTICED AND WITHOUT ANY EFFORT!!</strong>” Minnie realized in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to stop Hikiko now. We REALLY pissed her off…..” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gonna terrorize the first graders even more if we don’t stop her…. We still have a couple hours before school time…..” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..It may be a possibility….. <strong>But we have to find the tire tracks…..</strong>” Drake noted.</p><p> </p><p>“The tire tracks? You mean from the picture?” Akiyama realized.</p><p> </p><p>“You said it yourself (A.N Chapter 137), yureis reenact their deaths…. So there’s GOTTA be a high possibility that there must be the tire tracks….. There might be traces where Hikiko’s corpse was hidden and burned. And like you said, the bullies were young, they might have dragged her body to the school from the tire tracks back to the building. It we DO find the tire tracks, then we can go back to the building that way…. We might easily find Hikiko.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right….” Akiyama nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do we find the tire tracks?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure….. Luckily we can go around the school gates in at least half an hour….. Why don’t we do that?” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“……We don’t have much other choices huh….. Then let’s go around together.” Akiyama suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Better that way too…. Who knows what will happen if we were separated….?” Minnie admitted.</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“….So Drake, do you mind telling us about yourself?” Akiyama broke the walking silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Drake looked at Akiyama in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You were mostly private about yourself except when you told me about Luffy. (A.N Chapter 134)” Akiyama noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Luffy?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone I must protect…. As every last drop of the newly reformed Drake families’ blood.” Drake just answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Newly reformed?” Akiyama noticed the key words.</p><p> </p><p>“My old family….. <strong>Is nothing but TRASH.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I won’t go to that subject I believe…..” Akiyama said politely.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Drake was quiet, but had a disgusted look when mentioning his ‘old’ family…..</p><p> </p><p>“……Um…. So what is about Luffy? Is she really nice?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s very sweet. She wants to get along with everyone….. She is protective of her friends….” Drake listed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she like your daughter?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? No! A-As a little sister!” Drake sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you WANT her to be your daughter…..” Akiyama noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be her father….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I……” Drake sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t DESERVE TO BE A father….. I’m a result from an OPPOSITE of a good father…..” Drake answered.</p><p> </p><p>“……Even so…. That shouldn’t matter about YOUR behavior…. There are parents who came from bad families but swore to become better for their child…..” Akiyama noted.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Drake looked at Akiyama.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake, you are very smart and polite….. And you seem to be very sympathetic to the poor victimized children….. I’m sure you’ll be a great parent someday!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Even so… I’m not sure about Luffy’s thoughts herself….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is…. Luffy may not have a father, but god knows if her parents had died and that Luffy treasured them so much. Or maybe that the parents abandoned her…. But still, Luffy had parents, so I’m not sure if Luffy still treasures them and that she will hate me for trying to replace them…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You may not realize this, but you admitted by implication that you do want to be Luffy’s father.” Akiyama noted.</p><p> </p><p>Drake realized his own words too. Akiyama got him there.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And you said that Luffy’s nice and kind, right? I doubt she will hate you!” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“……” Drake flushed. He…. He got a lot of encouragement….</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Luffy might accept him.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie then saw something from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Look! <strong>The tire tracks!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake was alarmed and sure enough, saw the black scratched tire tracks on the road.</p><p> </p><p>The tire tracks looked like the car crashed onto something but then soon just ran away at full speed.</p><p> </p><p>A hit and run.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was tragically at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p> </p><p>Drake could imagine the scene.</p><p> </p><p>The bullies were cornering Hikiko to probably beat her up for being a top student before the graduation award announcement, just so they can humiliate her by exposing her beaten body in front of Hikiko’s parents. But Hikiko ran and a car crashed to her as she tried to escape, and she got killed by the impact. The driver was probably scared and ran away.</p><p> </p><p>Bulllies saw the whole thing and panicked, not wanting to go to jail or be punished.</p><p> </p><p>They moved her body soon after. But where?</p><p> </p><p>There, Drake saw it, bloody skid marks. There was a thin trail. You won’t realize because it looked like the blood was wiped and covered in dirt, possibly by the bullies.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, Akiyama, and Minnie noticed the hint. They saw the trails. They followed it.</p><p> </p><p>It was through the back school gates……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…RIGHT TO THE SCHOOL FURNACE.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. AUTHOR'S EXTRA: GOOD NEWS!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of you were wondering about the future so I made a special 4000-word one shot about Penguin and Heat being best buddies! Check it out!!</p><p> </p><p>I really hope to see more fan art of my fanfic but take your time!</p><p> </p><p>Comment at the one-shot story to let me know what you think and what theories are there!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a little short because I was busy in real life for a while.</p><p>But here's something. </p><p>Also, I made a 4,000 word special about the future. Though it's vague, you can come up with theories!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……….I’m fucking surprised that the kids dumped Hikiko’s body here without any feelings of guilt and got away with it……” Drake said, staring at the furnace.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear god…… That explains everything……” Akiyama was beyond horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“….No wonder no one found her body…..” Minnie realized as well.</p><p> </p><p>That was why Hikiko had burns all over her body…… She never left her school. She was always there. Her corpse was in her old school the WHOLE TIME and no one, not even her own parents, found her.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was voices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where do you think you are <strong>GOING FREAK?</strong>”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake was looking around, wondering where the hell the voice came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake? What’s wrong?” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You hear something?” Minnie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the two yureis did not hear the voices.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Drake looked back at where the school’s back gate. There was a vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The back gate setting changed into a different setting…. There were a group of children surrounding a beautiful young girl, who was clearly bothered and afraid.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That beautiful young girl was Hikiko.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was a sunny day for the school graduation ceremony. Hikiko was just letting her parents know she was just getting water from the water fountain. But her bullies followed her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hikiko was bothered and she just wants to go back to her parents, but the bullies blocked her. What did Hikiko do to deserve this? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I don’t need any trouble. And wouldn’t people be concerned about you being missing at the ceremony?” Hikiko said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Too bad. They postponed the ceremony for at least thirty minutes! We can at least have our last fun with you!” One bully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just stay back!” Hikiko said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Or what? You’ll hit us freak?” Another bully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you ACTING LIKE THIS!? And hitting and hurting me in the graduation ceremony? People would know!” Hikiko argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“HAHAHA! Trsut me freak! Our parents agreed to beat you PURPLE AND BLUE to teach YOUR PARENTS A LESSON!” One bully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……W-W-WHAT!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? You didn’t know? <strong>LITERALLY NO ONE WANTS YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HERE! HAH! I BET NO ONE WILL CHEER YOU JUST LIKE BEFORE HUH? NO ONE TOLERATES TALENTED PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!</strong>” The leader bully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that why you are bullying me!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not bullying! It’s teaching you and your PARENTS A LESSON!” The bullies yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hikiko was taking a few more steps back frantically, passing through the school gates.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However, she was unaware of her surroundings due to her panic of what might happen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was already on the streets. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No one, not even the bullies, expected a drunk driver in the middle of the morning at high speed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The vehicle RAN OVER HIKIKO WITH A DISTURBED SOUND.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">SLLAAAMMMM!!! THUNK!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hikiko’s body slammed onto the pavement ground. The car screeched but then it just kept going.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hikiko lied still, bones broken and her face COMPLETELY BENT AND DEFORMED. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The bullies had HORRIFIED FACES.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh shit. OH SHIT OH <strong>FUCK!!!</strong>” The leader bully cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-W-W-W-WHAT DO WE DO!? PEOPLE WILL THINK WE DID IT!!” One bully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NOW WE WON’T HAVE A LIFE! WE’RE GONNA GO TO JAIL!!” Another bully cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>…..No we won’t.</strong>” The leader bully said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-What?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“There is a place where we can hide and forget about her.” The leader said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The followers realized and looked at the school furnace nearby……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The vision disappeared back into a dark sky and the gates of Coin Locker Elementary School.</p><p> </p><p>Drake saw the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p><em><span class="u">They didn’t even call for help. Not even one second.</span></em>Drake thought in devastation.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake?” Akiyama tapped Drake’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Drake’s mind came back to the real world, he saw Akiyama and Minnie, both were worried for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I saw what happened to her….. <strong>“</strong>Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You saw a vision?” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Vision?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yureis ONLY show the visions to humans when they get closer to how they died….. You had that moment…..</em>” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Drake, Akiyama, and Minnie heard a page flipping in the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>The three IMMEDIATELY went to look into the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 9:</strong>Hikiko’s parents were VERY TIRED AND DEPRESSED, searching for their missing daughter, passing out flyers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 10:</strong>The bullies were talking to the parents about something, and it looked like the parents have hope in their eyes. Looked like the bullies went up to the parents and told them they might have found their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Picture 11: The bullies PUSHED THE PARENTS OFF A BRIDGE WITH ALL OF THEIR STRENGTH. THE PARENTS’ faces were filled with horror.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Picture 12: The bullies were pressing Hikiko’s mother in the water of the river, drowning her. The background showed Hikiko’s father, who was apparently got chocked by stones shoved in his throat as his legs were SHATTERED.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 11: </strong>The bullies shoved the parents into the empty metal cans that were below the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DRAKE’S BLOOD RAN COLD. HE KNEW.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama got the message too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god…. IT CAN’T BE….” Akiyama whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“H-HEY… <strong>ARE THOSE CANS FROM….?</strong>” Minnie recognize the cans too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Picture 12:</strong>Drake, Akiyama, and Minnie were staring at the yearbook. The angle looked like it was from the surface.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE THREE REACTED. THEY HEARD A METAL BANGING. THEY LOOKED TO THE SCHOOL FURNACE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HIKIKO CRAWLED OUT OF THE SMALL METAL DOORS, SMOKE FORMING OUT FROM INSIDE THE FURNACE. HIKIKO LOOKED UP WITH TEETH GRITTING.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong>MOMMOMYYY!!! DDAADADDDYYY!!!</strong>” Hikiko <strong>SCREAMED.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. The Kisaragi Mission: Coin Locker Elementary School Final Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake knew what he had to do.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was screaming so high pitched, screaming ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy’.</p><p> </p><p>He had to show Hikiko.</p><p> </p><p>That was why the path to the bridge was open.</p><p> It was like everything was in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>Drake immediately turned and ran out of the school back gate. It was because he knew that Hikiko was BEYOND ENRAGED THAT her home has been found out and that she wanted to see her parents badly.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko SUDDENLY <strong>CRAWLED FAST, CHASING AFTER DRAKE, passing through Akiyama and Minnie.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake knew it was a run for life and death. He had to show Hikiko where her parents are.</p><p> </p><p>Drake couldn’t hear Akiyama and Minnie’s concerned screams. He KEPT GOING, he was running out of breath a little but FORGET THAT, he’s GONNA GET KILLED if he stops running.</p><p> </p><p>Drake didn’t realize, but his instincts made his legs slowly turn into dinosaur scales.</p><p> </p><p>Drake couldn’t hear anything but his own running footsteps and Hikiko’s sound of claws scratching the pavement ground as she was fast-crawling behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The scenery surrounding Drake was slowly changing as he ran through the streetlights.</p><p> </p><p>Drake eve didn’t realize that he was already making it to the edge of the bridge. Drake looked at from the side of the bridge and saw the metal barrels from before (A.N Chapter 133).</p><p> </p><p>Drake realized that Hikiko was <strong>QUICKLY CATCHING UP TO HIM. Drake had to do it. </strong></p><p> </p><p>He jumped from the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>His legs withstood the fall. The shallow river water was weakening Drake.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko……</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko stopped crawling. Hikiko was wide-eyed in shock and surprise on what Drake just did.</p><p> </p><p>Drake struggled to walk out of the river water. He was close to the metal barrels. Feet reaching to the pebble path.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko still jumped from the bridge and splashed into the river too. Crawling after Drake.</p><p> </p><p>But Drake realized that Hikiko was starting to get slower and slower when she saw the metal barrels.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother and father…… <strong>They are in here….. I’m very sorry…..</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was erringly quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was still, wobbling due to her form…..</p><p> </p><p>She gave <strong>Drake a DEATH GLARE at first. </strong>As if Hikiko was doubtful of his answer. But she went past Drake and smashed the metal cans that were filled with concrete…..</p><p> </p><p>Drake took a look at Hikiko’s burned face.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko turned from rage….. <strong>to pure horror and sadness…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>“N-No….. <strong>NO….. I-I-IIIItttt Can’t be……</strong>” Hikiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>Drake saw the metal can remains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Despite the concrete cracked into pieces…. THERE WERE FRAGMENTS OF BONES AND SKULLS THAT WERE POPPING OUT FROM THE CONCRETE PIECES…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko shook in fear and devastation. She noticed one of the pieces had a bone of a hand.</p><p> </p><p>The hand had a ring on it.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko bent down and took a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MMommoooooMMMmmmiiiiieeeee…….</strong>” Hikiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the ring on the bone finger made Hikiko confirm that her mother was within the metal barrels.</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed that there were two skulls. Drake confirmed both the mother and father were in the barrels.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko noticed the second skull too nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DDAadaaaaaaaadiiiieeee……</strong>” Hikiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Hikiko.” Drake said. He REALLY meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko was crying. She now knows the fate of her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Drake then noticed that Hikiko’s form was slowly changing.</p><p> </p><p>Her burnt skin slowly turned into silky white perfect skin, burnt hair turned into a long beautiful blond, her crooked teeth turned to normal, her graduation clothes were restored…</p><p> </p><p>She’s moving on…..</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko started to dimly glow too.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko, not turning her back to face Drake, said in her perfect voice.</p><p> </p><p>“…….<strong>Thank you. I’m sorry for what I was about to do to you. My bloodlust for revenge and desperation was going too far. But you made me find out about what had happened to my parents. I KNEW they would never abandon me. They loved me so much.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>As an apology, I will pass on my power to you. The power of SPEED.</strong>” Hikiko said.</p><p> </p><p>Hikiko stood up and faced Drake. Her face was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Drake realized the river started to have cherry blossom petals flowing by.</p><p> </p><p>She held out her palms, illuminating a SUDDEN BRIGHT LIGHT.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Tell my grandparents the truth….. They were worried for me and my parents for YEARS….. I trust you.</strong>” Hikiko said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE LIGHT WAS BLINDING. Drake covered his eyes with his one arm.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The light then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Drake lowered his arm.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing there anymore. No metal barrels, no concrete pieces with bones, no yearbook that was inside Drake’s jacket, no Hikiko…..</p><p> </p><p>But there was a tiny piece of paper and a ring.</p><p> </p><p>The piece of paper had something written in it.</p><p> </p><p>Drake picked both the paper and ring up.</p><p> </p><p>It was an address.</p><p> </p><p>The address to Hikiko’s grandparents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s right…. The grandparents reported Hikiko’s mother and father missing (A.N Chapter 128)……. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Don’t worry Hikiko. I will tell them….</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>“DRRRAAAKKE!” Minnie’s voice rang.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked up to see Akiyama and Minnie from the bridge. They caught up.</p><p> </p><p>They went down the stairs to the pebble path, wondering to know what happened.</p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>WHOLE CAKE ISLAND……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A tall man with a scarf covering his moth was struggling to walk due to his horrific injuries <strong>ALL OVER HIS BODY…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>His clairvoyance was USLESS AGAINST…. <strong>AGAINST THESE FUCKING MONSTERS. They are UNPREDICTABLE.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The tall man breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Those monsters….. <strong>Those fucking monsters KILLED ALL OF HIS FAMILIES….. MAYBE SOME WERE ALIVE BUT HE HASN’T SEEN THEM SINCE A YEAR OF FIGHTING…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>The reason why the tall man didn’t bother to escape was because he <strong>KNEW</strong>that those fucking things would make the outsiders face a fate <strong>worse than just death.</strong></p><p> </p><p>That tall man was Charolette Katakuri.</p><p> </p><p>Katakuri knew there was something off about that pink haired GOD that was talking to his mother, Linlin.</p><p> </p><p>Katakuri warned Linlin but Linlin was into having power and souls. And the god promised that there would be souls to have and that Linlin’s children would be more powerful if they made a contract with her.</p><p>The children were eager. Katakuri, admittedly, wanted to. But something in his instincts, rather than his clairvoyance, was SCREAMING TO DECLINE.</p><p> </p><p>His instincts were right all along……</p><p> </p><p>But Katakuri noticed that there were a couple of those <strong>monsters blocking his path.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Those women who were eight feet tall and were doing that annoying mouth sounds……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THERE WILL BE A NEW ARC BUT STILL INVOLVING KISARAGI CITY.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. The Kisaragi Mission: Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake was silently walking back to the temple. All alone.</p><p> </p><p>After the Hikiko mission, he really wanted to introduce Akiyama and Minnie to his friends. However, the two couldn’t for an excusable reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINUTES AGO…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Why?” Drake asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We really want to meet your friends but we still need to teach the children. Class will start in a few hours…. Sorry.” Akiyama said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And I still need to scold Akiyama….As a school council president.” Minnie said. Akiyama jolted with a nervous sweat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But you helped us making our school have peace again and not be terrorized by Hikiko again. We REALLY have to thank you about that.” Minnie still smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If it’s night time again, you should come meet us with your friends!” Akiyama waved her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Sure.” Drake nodded. Once with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Drake left the Coin Locker Elementary School. It was a long walk but it had Drake thinking for a while.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing what Hikiko said before her passing, she said that she grants him the power of speed….. (A.N Previous Chapter.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Speed….. Does that mean I become faster? But my speed can already increase if I only turn my legs into scales……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Drake decided to try what Hikiko meant. Without transforming his legs into scales, he knelt down.</p><p> </p><p>He did his starting position…..</p><p> </p><p>He took off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, HE WAS RUNNING AT LEAST A TEN MILES PER SECOND!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake panicked, He tried to do a sudden break, only for his feet to trip and Drake flew and crashed into a concrete brick wall.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ow…… OOff….” Drake felt his head bleed.</p><p> </p><p>Drake felt groggy, but he realized something…..</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel pain….. No pain at all. He knew his head was bleeding because of the blood trickling down onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Drake still feel the energy inside him, nor that he felt any bones broken.</p><p> </p><p>Drake wanted to, but he realized that he was <strong>VERY CLOSE to the temple in a couple of blocks.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It would have taken hours to walk back. This power is gonna be <strong>very hard</strong>to get used to.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was nervous but he realized his friends should be still asleep by now.</p><p> </p><p>Drake wiped some dust and small rocks off him and just walked back.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why, but he felt a little nervous when he was coming closer to the temple. He then realized he was daydreaming about Luffy,</p><p> </p><p>He could imagine her face of relief if she was awake at this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…..Could Akiyama and Minnie be right? That I CAN be her father?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake knew he was still young. Well, a young nineteen-year-old boy who didn’t experience a nice childhood and family. That was true.</p><p> </p><p>But Drake knew Luffy must have suffered worse. He had seen her conditions and powers and deep down knew she had to sacrifice SOMETHING in her life to gain them.</p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather fearing her….. Possibly her only family she tried to make him proud only for him to be against her.</p><p> </p><p>He started to understand why Cora-san was <strong>VERY FUCKING MAD back then. </strong>(A.N Chapter 14).</p><p> </p><p>Drake also was wondering IF he COULD be a good father for Luffy…. He didn’t have a good father and faced beatings for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>Would Drake be that short-tempered piece of shit too? Repeating the cycle of abuse?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……Even so…. That shouldn’t matter about YOUR behavior…. There are parents who came from bad families but swore to become better for their child…..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake remembered Akiyama’s words (Chapter 138).</p><p> </p><p>That…. That was true. And Drake remembered the memories about Luffy, about how he does everything to help her, to protect her….</p><p> </p><p>Drake felt a slight confidence within his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Drake took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>The sliding door was in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Drake slowly opened it.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark and quiet. Drake guessed that everyone was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Still made Drake think for some time about what he should say to Luffy about his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed the temple’s main room started to light up, possibly a result announcement on how Drake did.</p><p> </p><p>He went inside the main room and heard the announcement ring up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hello again! See? I knew that you will all make it! Wasn’t so bad right? Now, lets get to the results!</strong><strong>So since you were the only human who worked by yourself, you did a lot of effort to complete the mission! Give me a second to heal you up…..</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake then noticed his blood from the forehead disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>There! All done! Now, you managed to solve a LONG COLD CASE MYSTERY and gained a gift as a reward! Good for you! Not that speed could do anything good but for retreating but ANYWAY! Great job kiddo! Now go to sleep.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The announcement ends with a cheerful chime.</p><p> </p><p>Drake just stood. But he heaved. He might tell everyone once they are awake.</p><p> </p><p>Drake left the main room and was walking through the hallway to go back to the bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>But then, something unexpected happened.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy came out from one of the bedrooms in a panic, was about to alarm everyone but she saw Drake. Drake was surprised but was quiet, nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled with tears in her eyes. She ran and hugged Drake tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Drake slowly hugged back.</p><p>But Drake noticed it was just like the reaction he thought in his daydream.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake! What happened? I was really worried! I woke up to eat something, but I realized you were missing for at least five minutes!” Luffy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened. Everything was handled okay….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Were you on a mission all by yourself!?” Luffy realized.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Not really….. But, you made my day much better.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yeah.” Drake smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well that’s great!” Luffy had a heartwarming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want some rest Luffy. Could we talk a lot more next morning?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Luffy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Drake just walked with Luffy back to the bedroom, where everyone was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Both slept in their futon.</p><p> </p><p>Before Luffy went to sleep, she heard Drake.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy?.... I know it might be rude to ask but…. <strong>Did you know your father?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad?.......” Luffy had a long thought. Well, even in her (or his) past life, Dragon wasn’t around much except for Lounge town. Otherwise Luffy just knew Dragon by name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…. Barely….. I just know his name but that’s it.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“……What if someone WANTS to be your father? With no blood ties at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Luffy was curious on what Drake is trying to ask now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Author's Extra: Drawing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Misao again! It has been a rough month but I am trying to move through! As you see, I am making some chapters not each day, but that's because of real life work/school situations! Anyway, I made this drawing showing the visual for the one-shot future special in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476876">THE HIDDEN CONSEQUENCES: FILE FUTURE SIDE STORY</a>.</p><p> </p><p>It's 4,000 words and the link is up!</p><p> </p><p>What do you think? Horrible, demeaning, negative comments will NOT be tolerated.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BAAAACCCKKK!!!! It has BEEN A BUSY WEEK FOR ME. Sorry for the delay, but I promise something exciting will happen in this mission......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law woke up to see Luffy sleeping next to him, cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and was about to hug her, however, he noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>There seems to be something OBVIOUSLY behind Luffy because of the empty space below the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>It was Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Law was VERY PISSED AGAIN.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>What the fuck!? THIS IS GOING A LITTLE FAR!</em></strong><em>AND IT HAPPENED AGAIN!</em>Law angrily thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! HEY!” Law was slapping the invisible empty pace behind Luffy’s back. Whispering to not wake Luffy up.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, until there was a sound of movement and the blanket moving a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I’m talking to you! The hell do you think you are doing!?” Law harshly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Law remembered Drake’s short talk with him (A.N Chapter 130). Law decided to calm down taking a few breaths.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. But then, Law saw Luffy’s cheek being squished a little by an unseen force, as if Zoro was just minding his own business again and was nuzzling his check to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THAT DOES IT!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Law was pushing something, but Law knows for sure that it was Zoro. There was a thump on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What the hell are you doing!?</em>” Law whispered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence again, which made Law even <strong>MORE PISSED THAN EVER.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<em>SAY SOMETHING!</em>” Law almost screamed but he didn’t want to make too much of a fuss.</p><p> </p><p>There were sounds of footsteps that were heard going out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fleeing you little bastard!?” Law almost yelled again. This time, Drake woke up and saw Law grabbing his sword and storming out.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, curious and a little disappointed at Law, decided to follow.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?” Law yelled out loud this time.</p><p> </p><p>Law could see the footsteps on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was leading Law outside the temple for a private conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Law saw the footprints stopped. They faced towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“FINALLY YOU STOPPED! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>In a blink of an eye, Zoro finally revealed himself. He had green short hair. Wore a worn-out ragged dojo uniform, feet all dirty. He was holding his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I honestly expected different. So that’s your true form huh?” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“……..” Zoro was unnaturally quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“WELL SAY SOMETHING!” Law barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Look! I get you’re jealous! Just calm your tits!” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>Law was surprised. Did-did that sword talked!?</p><p> </p><p>“And Zoro, please PLEASE don’t tell him…..” The sword whispered.</p><p> </p><p>But Law heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me WHAT?” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.” The sword realized.</p><p> </p><p>“……..” Zoro was quiet again, looking away for a brief second.</p><p> </p><p>“SAY SOMETHING! You were not afraid to talk to Luffy but NOW you’re scared?” Law mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never scared.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH NOW you talk.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“I REALLY don’t want to instigate the fight. I can understand my tradition can possibly hurt the relationship.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tradition? What fucking tradition!?” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to tell him, or should I?” The sword asked Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Law was getting VERY impatient.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Luffy’s my responsibility after all….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Responsibility? Tradition? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO-!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Don’t really blame this on me! My master here did a self-declaration!” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“WELL EXPLAIN IT THEN!!”</p><p> </p><p>“…….In my hometown, there is a tradition that lasted for many years that was even before we praised to the gods. When I find a <strong>partner who genuinely views me as a true person, it is my duty to make a child with her to preserve the bloodline.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…………..I-I’m sorry. But I need a minute or two on <strong><em><span class="u">WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID TO ME.</span></em></strong>” Law’s voice went dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Luffy managed to see me and was always concerned about my opinion and well-being, viewing me as a actual person. It is my tradition to make me know about her more and when she is old enough, I am supposed to make her have my child.</strong>” Zoro hesitantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“……..<strong><em><span class="u">ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? DID YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF!?</span></em></strong>” Law yelled, his hand griping his sword in pure rage.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you are in a relationship with her. I really do. I was gaining some distance from her for that reason.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BUT SHE’S MINE! YOU’RE LITERALLY STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME!! <em><span class="u">I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU!!</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any intention of stealing her away from you. I just make a child with her and I will take that child to preserve my bloodline. No feelings will really be involved now that I know about you two.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>CAN’T YOU FIND <em><span class="u">ANOTHER WOMAN??</span></em></strong>” Law barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Law, dunno how to tell you this, but Luffy was the ONLY girl who managed to see zoro without any problems after SO MANY YEARS. And I hate to tell you this….. But asking Zoro to ignore his traditions? It’s like asking a fish to walk on land. And trust me, I tried talking him out…..” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“No. NO I DON’T APPROVE OF THIS. NO.” Law shook his head, scoffing with a VERY sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t want to cause trouble. I really didn’t want to say anything to you.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you gonna say this to LUFFY? <strong>PRETTY FUCKING SURE THAT SHE WILL DENY YOU FOR THAT.</strong>” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“……….That may be true. I was planning to tell her in the future.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Being a pussy to not tell her now? <strong>YOU HAVE A LOT OF GUTS</strong>TO TELL <strong>ME</strong>what you were planning to do!!” Law scoffed louder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like me. I really do understand why. But if my bloodline doesn’t pass down, <strong>nothing will end Shimotsuki’s Cycle.”</strong>Zoro said. Zoro realized what he said with a face of horror and carelessness and covered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” The sword whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimotsuki’s Cycle? <strong>WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?</strong>” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Nothing. Just. Forget it.” Zoro brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE CYCLE!? YOU’RE BEING SO FUCKING VAGUE! <strong>FIRST YOU GET IN MY WAY! AND NOW YOU JUST CHICKEN OUT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH LUFFY!?</strong>” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I don’t want to break the relationship between you. I could see that you two will be happy together. I won’t deny that.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU ALREADY ARE.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m deeply sorry for that.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“THEN GET AWAY FROM HER!” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. She is a very valuable person to me.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“AS A BABY MAKING MACHINE!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what tradition says….. But I want to know Luffy more.” Zoro said.</p><p>“<strong>THAT FUCKING DOES IT!</strong>” Law swung his sword at Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro effortlessly blocked with his talking sword with one arm and no struggle. But Zoro learned something from that.</p><p> </p><p>“…..That strength, did Mihawk taught you?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“SO YOU MET HIM TOO.” Law growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Briefly (A.N Chapter 68). That battle with the woman made me suspect that about you. (A.N Chapter 114)” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>‘You even managed to impress Mihawk huh? What the hell are you?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……I can’t answer that.” Zoro said, eyes gazing elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, <strong>THERE WAS SOMETHING SO FAST AND QUICK THAT FLICKED OFF ZORO AND LAW’S SWORDS AWAY FROM THEIR HANDS.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Zoro panicked for a little. Law was surprised for a brief moment and looked to see Drake, who managed <strong>TO GRAB THE SWORDS BY THE BLADES, his palms BLEEDING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Drake, just pissed, but this time at BOTH OF THEM. He heard everything.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! I JUST CAN’T STAND AND WATCH!</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Drake!? Why-!?” Law was sputtering.</p><p> </p><p>“LOOK. <strong>I UNDERSTAND WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE ANGRY. I GET IT.</strong>But think about Luffy! <strong>HOW DO YOU THINK HOW SHE FEELS IF YOU ARE TRYING TO GO AFTER ZORO’S THROAT WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION!? <em>YOU KNOW </em>SHE KNOWS THAT YOU HAVE SOME HATRED TOWARDS HIM RIGHT?</strong>” Drake yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Law was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“And Zoro, I can’t just <strong>IGNORE YOU EITHER.</strong>If you also don’t tell Luffy about what you are planning to do in the future and why Law is doing this to you, <strong>YOU MIGHT LOSE HER AS WELL. BOTH OF YOU ARE DAMAGING HER MENTALITY ENOUGH.</strong>” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right Zoro. You can’t just be quiet about your tradition forever. Like I recommend, you should just tell Luffy about it. We BOTH know she will reject it.” The sword said to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro lowered his arms. The sword is right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a normal morning as soon as everyone woke up. Drake was quiet about the whole Law and Zoro fight (A.N Previous Chapters) but he told his Coin Locker Elementary Mission (Chapter 131-138). He told about Akiyama and Minnie, who helped him stop the ghost who was searching for her missing parents…. But NO ONE EXPECTED Hikiko’s past life…..</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Smoker, Kibiri and Belle-mere were just COMPLETELY STUNNED IN PURE HORROR. Mania, Robin, and Zeff just had a grim expression.</p><p> </p><p>“A bunch of kids throwing a poor girl away into the incinerator and killing her parents to keep them quiet….. This….. This is beyond cruel.” Belle-mere said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..And the darkness of humanity still continues.” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“At least…. At least I can inform Hikiko’s grandparents….. About what happened…..” Drake said, still holding the paper with the address written and Hikiko’s mother’s ring.</p><p> </p><p>Minako was just looking at Drake with an unknown feeling of familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy did feel sad about everything, hell the children were so shocked that a group of young kids are THAT capable. But at least Drake can do the right thing.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kid, what are you doing?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was just sitting on the floor, trying to make a paper crane, only for it to be badly crooked.</p><p> </p><p>Kid mumbled in anger and was finding some new paper to make another crane again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Doing something that cures my boredom.” Kid said. Killer, curious, saw the steps that were done to make a paper crane.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks nice. You did put effort into it.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Thanks I guess…..” Kid looked away with a slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>Kid glanced at the glowing red crane that was left from the Inunaki Mission (A.N Chapter 119-125).</p><p> </p><p>God damnit. Why WAS Kid doing this? He doesn’t even know himself.</p><p> </p><p>They heard a sliding door open. They looked up to see Bellamy entering the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT’S UP FUCKERS?” Bellamy gloated. He then saw the paper cranes.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. Didn’t know you would know about paper cranes…. You know about the thousand crane rule?” Bellamy asked.</p><p>“Thousand Crane rule?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You don’t know? If you fold a thousand cranes, you will make a wish. It gives you a glowing crane in return as a reward. The only problem is that it limits your wish at a certain topic. But I prefer saving it for later if YOU MANAGED to do it all by yourself. </strong>” Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid stared. Was-Was Bellamy serious? Kid looked back at the glowing red crane.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered The Shadow’s words:</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>This crane grants you a wish. About a certain love one. Someone you deeply love.</strong>” (A.N Chapter 121)</p><p> </p><p><em>So if I make a wish about Killer, it comes true?</em>Kid thought.</p><p> </p><p>“ANYWAY, not that it’s my business, I’ll leave you two alone eh?” Bellamy waved.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised that you’re not making some nasty comment about my cranes.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT? Of course not! And besides, I can’t make up some joke right now. And what you did actually impressed me so there.” Bellamy said. He left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was just eating breakfast in the dining table nearby, with Law just being in a VERY irritated mood.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Law?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….Okay?” Luffy was unsure of Law’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>Law just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy now did not buy it.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Law?” Luffy asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Is Zoro here?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No? He’s still sleeping at the wall like a loner….” Luffy said, a little bothered by Zoro’s preferred loneliness.</p><p>Law didn’t say anything and just went to Luffy and hugged her tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Law? Law? What is it?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing….. Just…. I wanted this….” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe!” Luffy liked the contact.</p><p> </p><p>The dining room door opened again, and it was Cavendish, Hawkins, and Bonney.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Killer!” Cavendish smiled at Killer, who blushed and replied, ‘good morning softly’.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s that?” Bonney pointed at Luffy’s breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Salted baked salmon with rice! It’s good!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good!” Bonney smiled. But then in a blink of an eye, there was Bonney’s breakfast right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT!!” Bonney dug in.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins was just doing his cards, calm with a poker face.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish was a little close to Killer that Kid couldn’t help but feel something was off. In fact…..</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Killer? Why was Cavendish saying good morning to you when there is everybody else?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer jolted. A bright red face and a frown. He was silently panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins stopped flipping his cards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish frowned and decided to still keep his act.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? I would greet someone who is in my sights first!” Cavendish slightly stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t greet the others soon after that.” Kid insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“O-O-OH! Um! We should go on a walk to the stores!” Killer tried to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“I know when you are trying to change the subject!” Kid got a little irritated.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was steaming with embarrassment and shyness.</p><p> </p><p>“F-F-f-<strong>FINE! MEANDCAVENDISHAREDATING!!!</strong>” Killer spilled the beans as Cavendish hugged Killer, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“……..<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT!!?</span></em></strong>” Kid screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um……Yeah.” Killer looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU’RE DATING THAT NEAT FREAK NARCICISST!!? <em><span class="u">WHY!!!!????</span></em></strong>” Kid screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“U-um……” Killer was at a loss of words.</p><p> </p><p>Law was still in the middle of smooching Luffy as Luffy was just surprised by Kid’s outburst. Bonney was surprised at the reveal too.</p><p> </p><p>Then Ace, Heat, and Wire were walking in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Law, I just recently took a sweaty bath so here’s your towel ba-”</p><p> </p><p>Ace saw Killer and Cavendish cuddling but were looking at Ace with awkward eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ACE DID A SHOCKING GASP.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace slowly turned to see Law still mooching on Luffy as Luffy knew what it will result in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ACE DID ANOTHER LOUD GASP BUT THIS TIME WITH A CLEAR TONE OF ANGER.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's like that scene in futurama with this link:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlkMQdccK5c</p><p>Anyway, what did you think of this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UH OH..... It is getting real....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SOMEWHERE IN WANO COUNTRY…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki was just in the blood bath as her usual routine (A.N Chapter 116).</p><p> </p><p>She was just bored, but at least enjoying the coolness of the blood.</p><p> </p><p>Wano Country IS a nice place to relax. Gotta admit, the settings were much nicer than Shimotsuki City. There were more followers here too.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, Shimotsuki City WAS really over populated but as time went by, it gradually declined. The dead followers slowly became strong blood thirsty vengeful parasites preying on the weak.</p><p> </p><p>So, the god Shimotsuki went to the NEXT place to find if there were more of her human followers.</p><p> </p><p>Thus Wano Country.</p><p> </p><p>As Kaido’s slit-wristed corpse was lying in front of Shimotsuki, she didn’t feel bothered at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hm. Speaking of this guy….. I wonder how Charolette Linlin is doing. Eh. Probably dead. Least her souls that she consumed will be in my control.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki thought as she just sipped another cup of sake.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she heard a door open behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“S-S-S-Sh-Shimotsuki-sama!”</p><p> </p><p>She easily recognized the voice.</p><p> </p><p>It was ‘stuttering’ Orochi, who was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Orochi? What brings you here? It has to be an emergency.” Shimotsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>“U-U-Um….. I-I have a r-r-r-report a-about Ebisu??” Orochi nervously said. He was shaking EVEN MORE when he was being closer to Shimotsuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“E-Ebisu had a huge problem with the yureis recently.” Orochi was brief.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. I’m sure there are samurai forces that are killing them right now, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um…. No-Not exactly.” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“No? Hm….  I guess that they are going to be outnumbered.” Shimotsuki shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Aren’t you gonna save the people?? The warriors? I-If you leave them to die, you will lose followers.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know Ebisu is a low populated area rather than everywhere else. Their souls will be put into good use if they have a good fighting spirit. And besides, your army is no good.” Shimotsuki explained.</p><p> </p><p>Orochi SHIVERED BADLY.</p><p> </p><p>“But either way, your army can be improved with my help.” Shimotsuki brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“F-F-Fine… O-okay….”</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, <strong>have you seen Yamato? She hasn’t been found yet and did not become a follower along with the Koizuki Warriors yet.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t know myself….. S-S-Shimotsuki-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>Orochi felt so scared and tired. He became a leader, he became a powerful leader.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUT AT WHAT FUCKING COST WHEN THIS MONSTER OF A GODDESS IS THERE??</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>….Forget Oden’s warriors. Forget my power….. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF ALONG WITH KAIDO WHEN WE BOTH GOT THE CHANCE…. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN SO GREEDY….</em>
</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE AT WHOLE CAKE ISLAND….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A small human figure was walking around naked, fully in the nude.</p><p> </p><p>Half white and tanned skin. White hair. DULL YELLOW EYES.</p><p> </p><p>Her footsteps were VERY slow as she was wondering around the demolished abandoned dead atmosphere Whole Cake Islands.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I W A N T T O E N D M Y S U F F E R I N G. I W A N T T O E N D M Y S U F F E R I N G. I W A N T T O E N D M Y S U F F E R I N G.</strong>” The figure was saying in a glitchy woman voice.</p><p> </p><p>But take a closer look at the girl’s eyes, the yellow pupils are actually camera lens.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was quiet.</p><p>She noticed that there were not many Hachishakus in this area. Meaning there were some survivors…..</p><p> </p><p>She wondered around, looking deeper.</p><p> </p><p>She then saw a couple of slain tall women with black hair and white silk hats. Bleeding black blood on the ground, unresponsive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So there are some survivors here….. Meaning…… Hm-?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The naked girl turned around to see <strong>A FLYING HUGE BOLDER FLYING RIGHT AT HER.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But the girl never lifted a finger as the boulder <strong>was smashed into tiny harmless bits IN A SINGLE SECOND. AS IF THERE WAS A HIDDEN INVISIBLE FORCE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Some normal looking people (well, to the girl) was popping out of some hidden spots such as a bush and alleyways from walls made of cake.</p><p> </p><p>The girl recognized them.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>M A R B L E. C R A C K E R. G A L E T T E. S M O O T H I E. C U S T A R D.</strong>” The naked girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU BITCH! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!! <strong><em><span class="u">WE WILL AVENGE MAMA AND OUR BELOVED SIBLINGS!!!!!</span></em></strong><em><span class="u">”</span></em>Smoothie screamed, gritting her teeth as she took out her sword in a powerful grip.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>P L E A S E. E N D M Y S U F F E R I N G.</strong>” The girl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SMOOTHIE! EVERYONE!! BE CAREFUL!! DON’T USE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS ON HER-!!</strong>” Cracker tried to warn, but he was too late. The other siblings, filled with blind rage, charged at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>CUSTARD SWUNG HER SWORD AT THE GIRL. THE GIRL FLEW FROM IMPACT. BUT STILL LANDED ON HER FEET.</p><p> </p><p>MARBLE TOOK OUT HER PISTOLS AND SHOT AT THE GIRL.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sadly, the bullets just reflected back without the girl doing anything.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marble managed to dodge with a surprised face.</p><p> </p><p>Galette then used her butter-butter-no-mi to bind the girl. Gallete then pulled her butter rope to trip the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The girl just laid on the ground. Unresponsive.</p><p>Cracker knew his siblings <strong>FUCKED UP BADLY.</strong>It was his cue to run away.</p><p> </p><p>The siblings were surrounding the tied up girl, who was frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“…..THIS IS THE GIRL WHO KILLED MOST OF OUR SIBLINGS??” Smoothie was confused, as if it was too easy.</p><p> </p><p>But Smoothie clenched her teeth in rage. She grabbed the girl in her bare hands. Smoothie was squeezing the girl, trying to use her devil fruit powers.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Smoothie was SHOCKED THAT HER POWERS DIDN’T WORK.</p><p> </p><p>The girl had an unamused dull look.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Y O U D I D N’ T E V E N D A M A G E M Y S K I N.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The girl slipped her small arms out from Smoothie’s hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like the story? Comment below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl slipped her arms out from Smoothie’s hands and grabbed Smoothie’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“H-HEY!!? W-WHY ISN’T MY POWER WORKING!!?” Smoothie was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>S A D L Y. I A M N O T A H U M A N A N Y M O R E. Y O U C A N’ T E N D M Y S U F F E R I N G.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s grip tightened a little, <strong>BUT THE GRIP SHATTERED BOTH OF SMOOTHIE’S ARMS INTO LIQUID.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Charolette Smothie never screamed in pain SO HARD IN HER LIFE.</p><p> </p><p>The girl didn’t let go of Smoothie.</p><p> </p><p>Smoothie fell onto her back, her arms slightly stretching due to the bones being shattered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SMOOTHIE!! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!!</strong>” Custard screamed in rage as she was REPEATINGLY striking the girl with her long sword.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CLANK! CLANK! CLANG!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sounds were heard. The sword was just bouncing off the girl as the girl was still torturing Smoothie by gripping the arms tighter. Smoothie frantically tried to use her feet to kick the girl but the girl DID NOT EVEN BUDGE AT ALL. The same sounds were heard.</p><p> </p><p>Maple tried to shoot the girl again but this time, the bullets were just bouncing off the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Custard noticed the familiar sound and feeling as her sword <strong>miserably fails to even CUT THE GIRL’S SKIN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<em>IS- <strong>IS THIS BITCH A FUCKING ROBOT!!?</strong></em>” Custard cried.</p><p> </p><p>That was why Smoothie failed to use her powers. Her power ONLY works on living flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>E R R O R. E R R O R. M U S T A N N I H I L A T E. M U S T Must MuSt MUST MuST MUST MuST MUST MuST MUST MuST MUST MuST MUST MuST Mumumumumumumumu</strong>” The girl’s mouth was just moving in a glitchy voice.</p><p> </p><p>Galette took this to try to use her butter powers to capture the girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But for some reason, it didn’t work.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“GALETTE! HURRY!! SHE’S ABOUT TO-” Maple tried to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I AM TRYING!! MY POWERS DON’T WORK!! WHY!? WHY!!?</strong>” Galette was panicking for REAL.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I A L R E A D Y N U L L I F I E D Y O U R P O W E R S.</strong>” The girl said in a dark monotone voice. As if the personality changed. She nullified Galette’s devil fruit powers ever since she started using them on her (A.N Previous Chapter).</p><p> </p><p>Sudddenly, Smoothie’s head <strong>GOT BRUTALLY CRUSHED BY A UNSEEN FORCE, brains splattered all over the ground…..</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SMOOTHIE!!! NOOO!!!</strong>” Custard screamed in devastation.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I M S O R R Y. I T R I E D T O H O L D- ERROR ERROR ERROR.</strong>” The girl was rambling again.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU BITCH!!” Custard screamed. She tried to swing her sword with armament haki.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Custard, there were three bright lights that came out of the girl’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THOSE THREE LIGHTS SHOT LASER BEAMS RIGHT AT CUSTARD, SLICING HER IN FOUR PIECES.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maple and Galette knew <strong>THEY WERE FUCKED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>E R ROR EEEROROR ERROR ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR</strong>”</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Cracker ran away from the battle area <strong>AS FAST AS HE FUCKING COULD. HE KNEW THOSE POOR SISTERS WERE DOOMED AS SOON GALETTE USED HER POWERS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Didn’t they learn ANYTHING after seeing the other dead siblings tried to use THEIR FUCKING POWERS BEFORE THEY WERE FUCKING ANIHILATTED!?</p><p> </p><p>Guess family love is a powerful but blind thing sometimes….</p><p> </p><p>Cracker helplessly tripped and fell on the ground. Cracker realized he ran away SO FAR he didn’t realize he was at the opposite end from the area.</p><p> </p><p>Cracker had tears in his eyes. He felt like a piece of shit leaving his sisters to die but damnit HE WANTED TO LIVE AND ESCAPE!!</p><p> </p><p>Cracker then felt something heavy on his shoulders…. Well, metaphorically.</p><p> </p><p>Cracker didn’t know why, but he felt like he HAD TO HIDE. He hid behind an alleyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft footsteps of bare feet. Cracker could hear them. Cracker could tell it was the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Cracker’s heart went HORIFICALLY FAST.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH GOD…. OH GOD NO….</em>Cracker had a devastating thought.</p><p> </p><p>Cracker decided to take a peek.</p><p> </p><p>There was the girl. Her <strong>LEFT ARM CARRYING BOTH MARBLE AND GALETTE’S DECAPITATED HEADS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Cracker wanted to throw up. He deep down knew they didn’t make it but not like this…..</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>S E A R C H I N G: C H A R O L E T T E C R A C K E R…..</strong>” The girl muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Cracker wanted to run, but he knew the footsteps will be loud. He noticed the girl didn’t notice him. Well, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>Cracker had to think fast. He was wondering if there were some siblings left alive still……</p><p> </p><p>But he knew they might be far away since it was A YEAR….</p><p> </p><p>For now, Cracker was all alone….. In a life or death situation.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHEN WILL YOU TWO EVER GOD DAMN GROW UP!?</strong>” Drake barked, arms crossed, and WITH A HUGE TICK MARK.</p><p> </p><p>There was Law and Ace, who were sitting down on their knees, heads down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Both said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and Law had bruises and scratches on their faces, but that was caused by them fighting about Luffy (A.N Chapter 145). Drake heard and ended the fight by STORMING IN AND hitting them on the heads IN ONE PUNCH.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney and Luffy were hugging, scared SHITLESS ON Drake’s scariness. Killer and Cavendish were shivering while Kid was looking at the two officially announced boyfriends, growling in anger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any theories?</p><p>Fun time!</p><p>Which of my original characters have you got an interest in? Why is that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. AUTHOR'S NOTE: APOLOGY AND GOOD NEWS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and I'm sorry I was inactive for a while.</p><p>First, work was so stressful and although there was a lockdown, I had some real life problems. I promise that I can still continue. I suffered a writers block so I tried to draw to help my imagination......</p><p>And second news, to make it up, I WILL put up another future special one-shot. It will take place in Shabody.</p><p>Here's my drawing. Put some theories or comment some small details if you want.</p><p>I will post more chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. AUTHOR'S EXTRA: GOOD NEWS AND A NEW WORK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Misao Here! I am back and ready to write again! This story is on a little halt because I am making a FUTURE Shabody Special now! The first chapter has been posted! Check it out! I will work back on the main story soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK!! Thank you for waiting! I finished all my stressful work and now I am on a break!!<br/>Also, I am still making the Shabody Special! So be still excited!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WANO COUNTRY…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki was casually reading a book. She was just chilling around, just feeling a little bored in the middle of an empty castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm….. Wonder how Whole Cake Island is right now……? Now that I am reading this…..” Shimotsuki said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a sliding door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Shimotsuki-sama??” Orochi quivered, peeking through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes….?” Shimotsuki looked at Orochi blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I managed to capture some s-souls for you……” Orochi said, holding a small basket of floating red and blue flames.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Perfect timing. How many?” Shimotsuki asked.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um….. <strong>A-A-About thirty….. I-I’m sorry if it’s not enough for you…..</strong>” Orochi was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?...... Where have you obtained these souls?” Shimotsuki asked, having a suspicious thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“F-From Ebisu…. <strong>R-R-Remember </strong>I told you about Ebisu being attacked by Yureis? (A.N Chapter 146) These souls are from the killed Samurai forces……” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Ebisu! Right. What happened to the place?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-Well it looks like some villagers managed to scare the Yurei raid off. T-The yureis are not bothering them for a while now…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Do you know where the yureis might strike next?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-U-U-Um…. H-Honestly, I do-do not know….. M-My soldiers are trying to Find details but nothing for now….. B-But my guess might be <strong>KURI….</strong>” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuri? How can you guess that?”</p><p> </p><p>“B-Because….. I mean…. Kuri has a graveyard close by, right?.....”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Good point. Ebisu may not have a graveyard but there was a lot of suicides with untreated corpses. Kuri has a graveyard, where one mistake can trigger a powerful army from hell. You may have a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-So….. W-What will you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I will wait until there are actual news to be sure….. But otherwise, I might give Kuri a visit.” Shimotsuki said, putting her book down.</p><p> </p><p>“A visit? W-Why?” Orochi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure that some of Oden’s remaining warriors and possibly Yamato are residing there.” Shimotsuki said, handling one of the souls on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh….. S-So what will you do to these souls n-now?” Orochi stuttered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. They do have honor within them….. But they are weak individually….. I guess putting these souls together can be powerful enough.” Shimotsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>Orochi had tired eyes. He’s not paranoid about Oden’s warriors anymore…. He doesn’t mind that they are alive……</p><p> </p><p>Hypocritically and ironically….. He wants them to HELP HIM.</p><p> </p><p>“Take watch in this castle, Orochi. I will visit Kuri now.” Shimotsuki got up, still holding the souls.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-What will you do?” Orochi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Honestly, I will not do anything to them. Pretty sure the villagers will do anything to return those warriors without me lifting a finger. I mean, <strong>we did MANAGE to capture ONE of Oden’s warriors…… Think his name was… Denjo? Denji?</strong>” Shimotsuki was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">DENJIRO.</span></em></strong>” Orochi corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Yes! Denjiro!.... At least can you keep an eye on him in the dungeon?” Shimotsuki asked, fixing her kimono.</p><p> </p><p>“S-S-S-Sure….”</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki leaves the throne room, leaving Orochi alone.</p><p> </p><p>Orochi sighed of sad silent relief. He’s still alive today…..</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Denjiro is still alive too. Well yeah, it’s not like he was tortured or anything harmful …..yet…..</p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of silence, Orochi stood up and slowly went to the dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>The metal doors opened.</p><p> </p><p>There was Denjiro, who was just in the cell, sitting like he was expecting Orochi to come.</p><p> </p><p>Denjiro never had any cuffs on him, nor any injuries. But it really looked like Denjiro was on the verge of an anger meltdown and giving up at the same time. Outside the cell, was Denjiro’s sword, out in the open like it was a presentation of something. Orochi saw Denjiro’s sword and now knows how Shimotsuki <strong>emotionally tortures</strong>the victims.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….H-H-Hey.” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Wow. What happened to you?” Denjiro was frowning, but was surrised at Orochi’s stuttering fearful state.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I….. I guess f-feeling the sa-same way you were w-when you realized w-what’s going on now….” Orochi admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Why the hell are you here?” Denjiro barked.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Shimotsuki’s orders….” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“……So you ARE her puppet…..” Denjiro scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-w-well….. I guess you can say that…… Can you blame me?” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>Denjiro shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yeah, I m-mean, <strong>you saw how she was using Kaido’s corpse. YOU SAW IN YOUR OWN EYES about what happened to the people who MADE A CONTRACT with her</strong>…..” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Where is that bitch?” Denjiro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“S-She’s arriving at Kuri.” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DENJIRO PALED.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span class="u">WHAT?</span></em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y-Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN-!?</strong>” Denjiro REALLY PANICKED.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a yurei raid in Ebisu….. She was wondering where they m-might possibly retreat to…. E-EVERYONE could guess Kuri be-because of the graveyard. I-I’m very sorry to tell y-you this.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>N-NO!! THAT’S TOO SUDDEN AND EARLY!! SHE CAN’T-!!</strong>” Denjiro cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“S-S-So the remaining Oden’s warriors and Yamato <strong>ARE over there….</strong>” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>Denjiro was quiet, but was VERY stressed and DEVASTATED.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Y-Yeah…. We both know that ALL OF Kuri’s citizens <em><span class="u">will betray</span></em>the warriors and TURN THEM IN TO HER. You will meet your friends here soon.</strong>” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!! They can’t do that to them!! <strong>THEY CAN’T BETRAY THEM!! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF LOYALTY!!</strong>” Denjiro cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“…..How would YOU feel if your god that you admire and made a contract with, turned out to be a controlling monster, a god who has MORE power than me, Kaido, Oden, and ALL OTHER STRONG WARRIORS? You will do anything to listen to her to not have a <strong>torturing death….</strong>I’m-I’m sorry Denjiro…..That’s reality….. There-There is <strong>no loyalty</strong>anymore… THERE IS SURVIVAL NOW… We-we don’t have a purpose anymore…..” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>Denjiro was even MORE devastated.<em><span class="u">OROCHI, OF ALL PEOPLE, APOLOGIZING TO HIS GREATEST ENEMIES FROM THE BOTTOM OF HIS HEART!?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I DON’T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY! After ALL THE SHIT you did TO ODEN!?</strong>” Denjiro yelled in anger.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suddenly, Denjiro’s sword turned from silver TO PURE SCRIBBLING BLACK. </strong>Denjiro had tears in his eyes, suddenly becoming quiet, backing away to the cell corner like a scared animal.</p><p> </p><p>The sword blade’s color turned back to silver.</p><p> </p><p>Orochi nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hate me, kill me, spit on me….</strong>I know and understand how you’re feeling. What I did will never be forgiven….. B-But just to let you know…. <strong>I’m suffering worse </strong>than the situation you’re in. U-Unlike you, she could KILL ME in a snap of her fingers…. You? All you have to do is to follow her. She wants you to be her soldier….. J-Just confess. It won’t be long until she REALLY forces you.” Orochi said.</p><p> </p><p>Denjiro wanted to pull his hair, but doing that made the sword BLACK.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KISARAGI CITY: THE TEMPLE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the garden, Minako was just starting in the purple skies as Rebecca, Usopp, and Kaya were just skipping rocks on the clean river.</p><p> </p><p>Minako felt a very bad omen. A VERY BAD ONE.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca, Usopp, and Kaya, who were next to her noticed her tense face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……I am having a bad feeling. Something BAD is happening…… I can’t tell what…..” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>“A raid attack?” Usopp guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly….” Minako said.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Minako saw something far away due to her tall height. She could see the train station. There was two tiny lights appearing at the station.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp then heard something due to his sensitive hearing.</p><p> </p><p>Train horns. Someone arrived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comments please!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHIT GETS REAL HERE. Also, Hope you had a wonderful Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake, Kid, and Luffy were just hanging around in the shopping district (A.N Chapter 116 and 130). Well, Kid volunteered to go, still upset that he heard that Killer was dating Cavendish (A.N Chapter 145). Drake initially wanted Luffy to be alone for a little while since it was clear that Law and Ace will fight if she showed either of them affection. Well, there was ALSO Zoro, but he could see that Zoro is keeping distance.</p><p> </p><p>After scolding the Ace and Law from fighting (A.N Chapter 147), Drake just felt like the two should be left alone to at LEAST notice that they were (ironically) acting like angry monkeys. And second, Drake could tell that sometimes, Luffy might appreciate Law’s kiss affection, but she knows when’s not the time. Luffy was tired of the two fighting. Why could they not get along?</p><p> </p><p>What’s funny was that at least the two were sorta scared to confront Drake. They are learning.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was quiet during the walk. He just was staring at the red paper crane he held since the Inunaki Tunnel Incident (Chapter 119-125).</p><p> </p><p>Of course, before Kid left, Killer was a little worried and concerned if he really did something wrong. Kid insisted no, but Drake knew he was upset.</p><p> </p><p>The outlet street was…. Unusual. This time, the three noticed that this time, it was….crowded. In a different way.</p><p> </p><p>There were…. Mysterious black slender figures floating around slowly. They were just minding their own business.</p><p> </p><p>These slender black figures apparently have the ability to change shape. Their arms turned into sharp blade-like tentacles on some food stalls and were eating snacks.</p><p> </p><p>The others who weren’t eating, noticed the three. They may not have a face, <strong>but the three could tell they are STARING at them.</strong>Staring like they might do something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Kid noticed that these figures looked like <strong>the shadow (well, the burnt corpse)</strong>from Inunaki tunnel (Chapter 119-125) . Difference was that these slender figures were 2-D flat, like paper cutouts, MORE taller, no feet nor hands.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Um….” Luffy REALLY felt uncomfortable. Drake had a nervous sweat. Kid felt something TERRIFYING about them.</p><p> </p><p>Then, they heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Huh?? DRAKE??</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed the voice. He looked to his left to see a surprised Akiyama and Minnie (Chapter 131-141).</p><p> </p><p>“AH.” Drake was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Akiyama and Minnie….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! The ones who helped you to stop Hikiko?” Luffy realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You must be Luffy!” Akiyama said. Luffy and Kid could tell that she was happy behind the face mask.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie was smiling a little. But then, she had a stern look. She looked at Kid with a slight suspicion about SOMEthing.</p><p> </p><p>“He was talking a lot about you!” Akiyama said. Drake looked away, flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a class?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. School ended early. It was because of the destruction Hikiko caused.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…..Whoops….” Drake sweated nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s okay! I mean she attacked Minnie first. You did everything to protect her, me, and the school too!” Akiyama assured.</p><p> </p><p>“….Thanks…. For saving me.” Minnie said, shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. How were your classes still?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Going along very well!” Akiyama laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I would like to talk to you and all, but uh…. Do you know who they are?” Kid asked, pointing at the 2-D black shadows staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s right! You are all humans and just arrived here right? <strong>They are called KAGEJUN (</strong><strong>影</strong><strong>純).</strong>These guys are just like civilians in Kisaragi city! They are the only yurei species where you can assume that they are Nice without a doubt!” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Civilians? Last couple of times we arrived here, it was all abandoned….” Luffy said, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. You were all active at nighttime! The stores are open but many kagejuns don’t go out at night.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Luffy understood.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is daytime?” Kid realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been the train….. We were under a time lag for a while…. We didn’t realize…(A.N Chapter 100-115)” Drake noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh….” Kid was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they staring at us…. I feel something terrifying from them.” Luffy shuddered, as the Kagejuns just….. <strong>STARED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. No offense but it’s creeping the HELL out from me….” Kid said. Drake could tell the kagejuns were…. Strange.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Yeah. I understood that feeling when I became a yurei for the first time…. Know that feeling. Just gonna tell you one thing: <strong><em><span class="u">NEVER. EVER. ANGER THEM. EVER!!</span></em></strong>” Minnie warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sure….. Why?” Kid asked, noticing Minnie’s serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Don’t panic. <strong>THE KAGEJUNS EATS HUMANS.</strong>” Akiyama sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“….WHAT!?” The three cried.</p><p> </p><p>“ONLY if you piss them off!” Minnie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just behave okay and they will not bother you.” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh….” Luffy and Kid sweated. Drake had serious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Since Minnie and I were off today, why don’t we meet more of your friends?” Akiyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sure. You can help us a lot.” Drake said. Kid then noticed something about the Kagejuns.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Do they behave like this too?” Kid pointed.</p><p> </p><p>Akiyama looked to see them suddenly staring and pointing at the direction to the Train station.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>No… I’ve never seen them like this….</strong>” Akiyama admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“They are saying something bad is coming in the daytime. From the direction, it’s the train station!” Minnie noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go! Someone made it here!” Kid realized.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE TRAIN STATION</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The train slowly stopped. The doors slowly opened after.</p><p> </p><p>A small girl stumbled out of the doors.</p><p> </p><p>The girl wore a balloon-like polka dot dress. She was holding a scribbly black blowgun.</p><p> </p><p>She was crawling in sheer pain. <strong>She suddenly puked black blood.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…. NO! NOT NOW!..... I HAVE TO…. I HAVE TO FIND HELP….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The little girl was struggling. Then there was a voice….</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>So someone survived…</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked up. There were a group of people. There was Minako, Smoker, Corazon, Belle-mere, Mania, Robin, Kibiri, and Zeff. There were also children who were curious to meet the new visitors.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, it was only the little girl who was in the train. No one else.</p><p> </p><p>Ace looked at the little girl in pure confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t get it! If she passed the train’s test, her injuries should have healed completely!” Ace mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t it work this time?” Kaya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea. We’ve never seen this before!” Rebecca and Bellamy said.</p><p> </p><p>Law heard a small horrified gasp. And a whispered “OH GOD….”.</p><p> </p><p>Law looked to see Zoro, now not invisible and in plain vision. For once, Law never saw <strong>ZORO THIS HORRIFIED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU….YOU MADE A CONTRACT AND ADMIRED WITH SHIMOTSUKI DID YOU!?</strong>” Zoro yelled, noticing the little girl’s dirtied black-scribbled blowgun.</p><p>“I NEVER THOUGHT PEOPLE WILL FIND OUT THIS WAY!!” Zoro’s sword cried in pure horror.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the group were surprised to see what Zoro REALLY looked like and how he unexpectedly appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Pudding, who was clutching Sanji’s arm, noticed the little girl….</p><p> </p><p>She slowly walked up to the little girl in shock.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl recognized Pudding too.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>P-P-Pu-Pu-Pud-Pudding??? S-S-Sister???</strong>” The girl stuttered and gurgled through the blood.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……..<em><span class="u">FLAMPE????</span></em></strong>” Pudding whispered in horror, staring at the little girl with recognition and devastation.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister?” Sanji was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro!! What’s going on!?” Law barked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>YOUR FRIEND’S SISTER MADE A CONTRACT WITH SHIMOTSUKI.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT ABOUT IT!?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo and Mania noticed the blowgun next to Flampe starting to grow green mold and was cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on with her?” Robin was purely worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she slowly dying!?” Smoker realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Poison!?” Nami and Nojiko cried.</p><p> </p><p>“No….No poison will act like this!” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until Akiyama, Minnie, Luffy, Drake, and Kid showed up.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!?” Minnie and Kid were confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Let’s help Pudding-chan’s older sister!” Kibiri said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!</strong>” Zoro yelled in a booming voice.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YOU! SHE NEEDS HELP!!” Law barked back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU DON’T GET IT!! <em><span class="u">SHE’S ALREADY DEAD!!!</span></em></strong>” The sword cried.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck do you mean!?” Rebecca barked.</p><p> </p><p>Flampe coughed black blood still.</p><p> </p><p>“Flampe!” Pudding cried.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No sister….. <strong>Your f-f-f-f-friend’s rig-right…. I.I.I d-don’t h-have ti-t-tim-time soon… B-B-but I-I-I’m ha-happy to-to see-see yo-you…..</strong>” Flampe cried silent tears but with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened!? Where’s all the other siblings!?” Pudding cried with tears as well.</p><p> </p><p>“…..T-They….P-Please… Hel-help them….For-forgi-forgive mama….” Flampe coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean forgive mama!? Flampe!?” Pudding cried.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins felt something heavy and terrifying on his shoulders. A terrifying aura.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney noticed Faust.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s wrong with Faust?” Bonney asked with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins saw Faust, who was right next to him, having his fur stand up as he growled and hissed. It was out</p><p>of pure instinct. They don’t know what, but instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Same thing to Hancock’s sisters. They felt a VERY TERRIBLE aura coming out of Flampe, even though it was obvious it wasn’t Flampe’s doing. It was clear something was growing inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Farul, Cavendish’s horse, started to neigh in fear as Cevendish tried to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>Corazon, Belle-mere, and Zeff didn’t like this. The animals and the people with Zoan devil fruits started to act unnormal.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Usopp smelled a heavy sweet apricot smell coming out of Flampe.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t long before EVERYONE smelled it too.</p><p> </p><p>Flampe screamed in PURE PAIN.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was a sound of a <strong>small<em><span class="u">CRACK! CRUMBLE!</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Flampe’s blowgun broke into nothing but pure ashes….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THEN, SUDDENLY, EIGHT MECHANICAL ARMS POLED SPEWED OUT OF FLAMPE’S MOUTH LIKE IT WENT THROUGH HER. THE ARMS THEN ACTED LIKE SPIDER-LEGS. FLAMPE’S SKIN WAS RIPPING APART TO NOTHING BUT WIRES AND GEARS, BLACK BLOOD SPEWED ON PUDDING’S SHOCKED AND TRAUMATIZED FACE. FLAMPE’S HUMAN ARMS JUST WENT LIFELESS AS HER PALMS WERE RIPPED INTO MECHANICAL CLAWS. EVERYONE STARED IN HORROR. ZORO JUST WENT STRAIGHT AT THE NOW-FORMED YUREI.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories! How do you feel? Comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. The Kisaragi Mission: Whole Cake Island Raid PROLOGUE Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t Charolette Flampe anymore. It was a huge machine that gave out a screech with black blood oozing out from the drill like teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding was still, wide shocked eyes, horrified at what her younger sister had become. The machine monster STARTED TO ATTACK PUDDING, but Sanji IMMEDIATELY carried Pudding away.</p><p> </p><p>Minako, Akiyama, and Minnie were<strong>not taking this WELL the MOST.</strong>As yureis, this was something shocking, SOMETHING THEY HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE.</p><p> </p><p>Mania was shocked at this. This was DEFINITELY Shimotsuki’s, the artificial god, doing if Zoro was saying those things…. (A.N. Previous Chapter).</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked at the monster with saddened eyes. Luffy noticed that. It was like Zoro always KNEW what was happening to Flampe.</p><p> </p><p>Faust tried to attack with his electric powers as a Mink, but it was NO EFFECT.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Bellamy took out his paper bomb and threw it at the monster. There was an explosion RIGHT at the monster’s sharp jaw, but the monster didn’t mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>“…..They can’t be hurt normally… It’s just like those yureis from the train!! (A.N Chapter 111-114)”  Sabo realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…. Stand back. We know how to take care of this fucker….” The sword said. Zoro just took out his sword and started to run at the machine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>It was a few clanging of swishing metal arms and a sword. Zoro gritted his teeth.</strong>He ran up and managed to grip onto one of the monster’s legs. He gripped on a gap metal joint and hoisted himself up as the machine was thrashing. Zoro got onto the machine’s central body.</p><p> </p><p>He then JAMMED HIS SWORD into the machine’s head, as more black blood spewed out like a geyser. The machine monster SCREAMED.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro did a courageous yell. Then he jammed his sword into the head EVEN MORE until the monster just DROPPED DEAD.</p><p> </p><p>“…..HOLY SHIT.” Ace was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just tumbled down from the corpse. He was just stumbling until he laid down.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro!” Luffy cried and went up, wondering what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just hungry and tired….” The sword said.</p><p>“….Flampe? What happened to Flampe?” Pudding managed to get ahold of her shock and slowly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Flampe… Has passed away the moment her blowgun went into ashes….” Zoro’s sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Hey.” Minako said.</p><p><br/>Zoro, who sat up with the help of Luffy, looked at Minako.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?.... THAT IS UNDOUBTEDLY A YUREI. A HUMAN GIRL TURNED INTO A YUREI, <em><span class="u">ALIVE</span></em>, AS WE SAW WITH OUR VERY EYES.</strong>” Minako was panicking FOR REAL.</p><p> </p><p>“WE’VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THIS SPECIES BEFORE…..” Akiyama said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>That’s…..SHIMOTSUKI’S YUREIS.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimotsuki? The sword god??” Sabo remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“DEAR GOD….” Mania whispered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait….Shimotsuki? The artificial god?? Like you told us stories before mama (A.N Chapter 84)?” Sanji asked. Pudding looked at Mania with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>I WAS WONDERING WHAT SHE WAS POSSIBLY DOING IN HER FREE TIME…. THIS IS FUCKING BAD….</strong>” Mania bit her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Artificial god? The hell is an artificial GOD?? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!??” Smoker barked.</p><p> </p><p>Law turned to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU SEEM TO HAVE A GOOD FUCKING IDEA. YOU WERE MENTIONING TO ME ABOUT THIS ‘CYCLE’ (Chapter 144)! DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SOMETHING!?</strong>” Law yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I suppose you all saw the truth….. You ALL unintentionally did…. My sword can say everything now…. I can say what Shimotsuki does now…” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Zoro? You sure?” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“They now know. If we stall…. We will bring them to great danger in Shimotsuki’s hands…. They now know…. Especially the REAL yureis.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>The sword was VERY hesitant. But it decided to comply.</p><p> </p><p>“………..VERY WELL…..”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone listened closely.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WANO COUNTRY: KURI</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuri was a quiet town where there was no reporting of any crimes.</p><p> </p><p>It was also where the remaining Lord Koizuki Oden’s samurai were at.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the crowded day, there was Yamato, who was in a cape. But everyone in Kuri knows who she was. They didn’t hate her or anything though.</p><p> </p><p>Yamato got to a store where Tsuru was working in.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuru noticed Yamato. She smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Yamato…. Food shortage?” Tsuru guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sorry for bothering you.” Yamato said, looking down with shame.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries.” Tsuru softly smiled. She went to the back room of the shop and soon came back with a large bag of dango, fish, and vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much!” Yamato was so grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome!” Tsuru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Your <strong>former </strong>husband was wondering if you were okay.” Yamato said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. Nothing bad is happening. And I am going out strong….” Tsuru’s smile falters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well I’ll tell him that.” Yamato nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Before Yamato left, Tsuru cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-WAIT! Before you leave….. <strong>Can you tell Kinemon…. T-T-That I still love him?...</strong>” Tsuru had tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yamato nods silently. She left.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuru was still, shaking with regret. But she can’t cry too much or else her new husband will realize.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Tsuru’s new husband, <strong>Manju</strong>, walked into Tsuru’s shop, who was wondering who that girl was who carried a sack of food five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey honey! Who was that just now?” Manju asked Tsuru.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….. It’s Yamato.” Tsuru said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh. Well how is the girl?</strong>” Manju smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She and her samurai friends had a food shortage. I gave her some food.” Tsuru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! No problem! I thought it was a thief…. But it’s alright!....” Manju chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, people would make a big deal about giving away food since the whole Wano country suffered slight food shortage. However, ever since Orochi, Oden, and Kaido’s fall and…. And Shimotsuki’s rule….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Everything was like a utopia </strong>to the whole citizens as long as they listened to what Shimotsuki says. SURPLUS of food, clothing, clean water, shelter, and a baby boom. All they need is just defense from the Yureis by converting themselves to Shimotsuki and making a contract with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. EVERYONE WAS STILL FOLLOWING HER BECAUSE THEY KNOW WHAT SHE COULD DO IN A SNAP OF FINGERS.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in Kuri was still holding a secret: Keeping Oden’s Samurais. These samurais are the ONLY people who can possibly stop Shimotsuki. They can be free to escape onto the ocean and find the open world to ask for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoro's past is starting to reveal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The village used to be very lively. Used to be. Man…. How many <strong>centuries </strong>has it been……</p><p> </p><p>Sandai Kinetsu was just an ordinary sword that was created by Shimotsuki.</p><p> </p><p>The sword remembers how everything started. How it was born. It was forged from a powerful maker, but sadly, it was passed down from various careless abusive useless hopeless swordsmen.</p><p><br/>The sword managed to be abandoned by one asshole and now, a new master picked it up and his family now treasures it. Now the sword is just a stand, being a display, waiting for the soon-to-be swordsman. She lies within the dojo.</p><p> </p><p>The dojo was designed to make the learning children to become YUREI KILLERS. To make peace spread across Shimotsuki Village. To worship and satisfy the ‘Sword God’ for YEARS.</p><p> </p><p>One day, there was an unusual ceremony. Many children had arrived. And there a new student had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>The kid seemed to have no parents while the other students had. Even the dojo master had a daughter. But this child was different.</p><p> </p><p>The parents of the other students seemed to not like this new student. In fact, come to think of it, even the dojo master’s WIFE hated the child.</p><p> </p><p>Strange.</p><p> </p><p>Also, at the same time, this child had potential, a menacing but strong aura…</p><p> </p><p>It won’t be long until the sword decided to prey upon the child’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>But luck seemed to be on the sword because the dojo master decided to trust this child with it.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since, the sword seemed to be surprised how this child would GIVE HIS LIFE for the sword. He trained HARD with it. HE never gave it up.</p><p> </p><p>It surprised the sword. Never had the sword experienced such respect and kindness…. It eventually made the sword feel guilt…. A feeling that was never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>As the boy was bringing his sword and doing some errands at the same time, the sword noticed how the boy was mistreated psychologically. But the boy didn’t seem to get it.</p><p> </p><p>For example, while the boy was trying to get tofu from the shop, the owner was skeptical of this boy when he could accept other customers with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Another was very memorable. There was a robbery that happened. Someone stole some gold coins in one person’s house and Zoro was IMMEDIATELY accused.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the students in the dojo AND the dojo master knew it was BULLSHIT since ZORO WAS WITH THEM during the robbery. It was impossible. Fuck, Zoro didn’t EVEN KNOW about coins and so. All that mattered to him was HIS SWORD.</p><p> </p><p>The adults of the village TRIED to take away Zoro’s sword as punishment, but <strong>it wasn’t long until the ACTUAL ROBBER WAS CAUGHT.</strong>It was just some man who was in gambling debts.</p><p> </p><p>But that pissed everyone off because they WANTED Zoro to be the culprit. This just STUNNED the whole dojo. The gambling culprit?? <strong>No punishment.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The sword felt INCREDIBLY SORRY for the boy. And the dojo master was more concerned for the boy every day. Even the children (the sword was surprised that these children of the accusing parents are actually nicer and were giving the boy respect).</p><p> </p><p>But still, the boy was a great warrior. Whenever the yureis were attacking, the child did the most kills.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the sword remembers his name. Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was a very great student. There was a female student he couldn’t beat. The sword managed to get the name, Kuina. She was also the Dojo master’s daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro and Kuina may be great rivals, but most times, were good partners. They were both strong and respected each other.</p><p> </p><p>The students admired the two.</p><p> </p><p>But it made the sword feel even more dread and guilt. The sword knows that those other dojo swords the children were holding. <strong>They were created by Shimotsuki too.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Here’s how it works:</p><p> </p><p>You basically go to a wooden sculpture of the Sword God Shimotsuki.</p><p> </p><p>You pray for her and you pledge your soul to Shimotsuki. There, a bright light will form, and a sword will be designed for you.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Sandai Kinetsu was born. Shimotsuki created it for the first owner. Though the first owner died from being bled to death.</p><p> </p><p>If the swords/weapons don’t break, Shimotsuki just recycles the weapons to other people.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro is now, the <strong>fiftieth</strong>owner.</p><p> </p><p>The children came at an age where they pledge to Shimotsuki. Now their wooden training kendos became shiny silver swords.</p><p> </p><p>One night, the dojo master came to Zoro. He seemed very concerned and felt like he was about to confess about something.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro understood and listened.</p><p> </p><p>It was a private conversation. The sword was still next to Zoro’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“……..You….You are at an age where you probably noticed why the villagers and even my wife are treating you bad…..” The Dojo master said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Well, I still remember the gold coins incident Sensei….” Zoro admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yes….. You really do not know the reason, right?” The dojo master said with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“….Am I really that hated, sensei?” Zoro asked with concern, noticing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“……Yes…. I am ashamed that I have kept this from you…. But you proved your loyalty and innocence by protecting the whole village countless times… Even Kuina declines the nice treatment from the villagers unless they treat you nicely. But they are in denial.” The dojo master shook his head. Zoro was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuina said that?” Zoro said. It was surprising for him since Kuina, of all people, was his rival. Rivals respecting one another.</p><p> </p><p>The dojo master nodded his head. Zoro was trying his best to think back of all the memories of the villagers mistreating him.</p><p> </p><p>“….I….I was so focused on following your orders and protecting the village I never realized….” Zoro confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I know. That’s why you have to know so that you can understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it sensei? What is it about me?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>Have you heard of the yurei, SHUKEN?</strong>” The dojo master said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sensei. Your lessons said that <strong>SHUKEN</strong>is a yurei that will appear when this VILLAGE WILL SUFFER A HORRIBLE END.” Zoro said. He really pays attention to the lessons. The dojo master is obviously proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Shimotsuki has told us multiple times about Shuken in her written scripts. How Shuken appears. How it will slay the villagers.”</p><p> </p><p>“….What does that have to do with me, sensei? You know Kuina and I can beat it!”  Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can….. But….” The dojo master faltered. He then knelt down in front of Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>When you were born, your birthparents have commited suicide. They left a written letter…. The letter said that Shimotsuki actually came down to them and told them about your fate. She said that….. <span class="u">YOU ARE THE TRIGGER</span>to unleash <em><span class="u">Shuken</span></em>. Your parents have committed seppuku because they gave birth to a boy who will cause so much trouble that can unleash Shuken and will even side with the bloodthirsty yureis.</strong>” The dojo master confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro…..was STUNNED, DEVASTATED, and…. And HORRIFIED. The sword was surprised as well but was kept quiet and still.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Ar-Are you saying that I WILL BRING DOOM TO THIS COUNTRY?<em><span class="u">THAT I WILL CAUSE SHUKEN TO APPEAR??</span></em></strong><em><span class="u">”</span></em> Zoro stuttered for once.</p><p> </p><p>“……I am not sure…. <strong>It has been eight years since…. I’m sure that you won’t bring devastation. My teachings and your sword have been a positive influence. You stayed loyal and you respect other people despite their mistreatment.</strong>” The dojo master said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro slowly calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“…I see…. Does Kuina and the others know?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…No. And it’s best not to. I would not want the students to be against each other.” The dojo master said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The sword was very concerned for the boy now. But the sword wants to talk to Shimotsuki first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comment at the end! There is a foreshadowing in the yurei's name. Tell me what you think for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!</p><p>Short Chapter, but I'm sure you can guess what WILL HAPPEN.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro had trouble falling asleep. But he eventually did. The sword took this chance.</p><p> </p><p>The sword then silently turned human, a slender tall woman with dark green dreadlocks and multiple chains. She mostly wore nothing but bandages to cover her areas. That was Sandai’s secret ability. She silently went to the prayer room, where there was only the wooden sculpture of Shimotsuki, the sword god.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai knelt down and prayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimotsuki. It’s me. Sandai Kinetsu. Can I talk to you?” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until the WOODEN SCULPTURE turned into the ACTUAL SHIMOTSUKI.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Long time no see Sandai. So, how is your owner? Causing you problems?” Shimotsuki asked with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice considering how you didn’t care how I WAS WITH THE PREVIOUS OWNERS….. A-Anyway… The boy’s fine, considering you are concerned for him because of a prophecy you told. But I just needed to talk to you about that.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look… I heard about the prophecy. The boy’s teacher told him everything. He now knows about what you said. It’s just….. <strong>Look, can you cut him some slack? He deserves a break. While you were always gone, many villagers treated him like shit and the boy did everything to slay the yureis nonetheless.</strong>Why did you give the boy such fate?” Sandai suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave the boy the fate of being Shuken’s trigger because he is the village’s only protector. It is a test.” Shimotsuki said.</p><p><br/>
“<strong><em><span class="u">That doesn’t make SENSE</span></em>! WHAT THE FUCK do you mean TEST?? <span class="u">We both know what will happen</span>after YOUR sword creations, even ME, get sick and tainted by the owners’ soul! </strong>And Second, why give him such a terrible fate as a child? The <strong>WORST OF THE YUREIS?</strong><em>THE WORST EXPERIMENT YOU CREATED??</em>TO A CHILD?? Why would you make a CHILD, who is PROTECTING THE CITY, turn into the actual DOOMSDAY monster!?” Sandai spat.</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki looked at Sandai with pure confusion, an emotion Sandai rarely sees.</p><p> </p><p>“The boy?? Becoming Shuken?......<strong>Uh…. Is that how everyone in the village thinks??</strong>”  Shimotsuki asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You said it yourself that he is the trigger.” Sandai said.</p><p>“Sure. Sure. He is the trigger. But…. <strong><em><span class="u">I NEVER SAID THAT THE BOY WILL TURN INTO SHUKEN NOR THAT HE WILL LEAD SHUKEN HERE. HE PERSONALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOST POWERFUL YUREI.</span></em></strong>” Shimotsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai was surprised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then she got it.</p><p> </p><p>“….Oh. That’s how it is….” Sandai said in sadness and defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah….Ahahahaha!! The whole village thinks that the boy is the cause of the literal doomsday yurei? No way! A child never has that power! Not even if his soul is tainted! They got it COMPLETELY wrong!” Shimotuki genuinely laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“The misunderstandings caused the<strong>boy to be a hated ORPHAN.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s on the HUMANS. In MY idea, they were supposed to cherish the boy, to praise him, to RELY on him! <strong>Not to treat him like GARBAGE. </strong>Even the actual gods will understand and can pass this simple test! From your information you just told me today, <strong>now I KNOW FOR SURE SHUKEN WILL BE BORN. No matter what the boy does.</strong>But at least Shuken will not be born from the boy’s soul… I never intended that.” Shimotsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you still testing the villagers? Sure, they treated the boy like shit, but it’s because they were mistaken!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s a test to see if my theory is correct. Apparently, I was wrong, but it still gave me good results.” Shimotsuki admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good results??” Sandai was confused at the key words.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I am still busy making my creations. It’s been a pleasure talking to you.” Shimotsuki waved. Then she turned back into a wooden sculpture.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai was still. She felt a little tense. And then dread.</p><p> </p><p>Shimotsuki was right. The villagers’ treatment to Zoro was happening for <strong>eight years.</strong>It’s useless. You can’t convince them unless Shimotsuki was here in front of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they learned about the tainted soul truth part, the villagers will be even MORE convinced that Zoro will transform into Shuken.</p><p> </p><p>…..There was only one option. To talk to Zoro. Zoro may have a stubborn attitude, but he has the most purest soul Sandai had ever seen.</p><p>Besides, no one else will believe that Shimotsuki was a horrible god since she was worshipped for THOUSANDS of YEARS.</p><p> </p><p>Jeez, will Zoro believe Sandai?</p><p> </p><p>Actually, yes. Sandai IS SURE Zoro will believe her.</p><p> </p><p>She needs to show him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Zoro woke up. But as soon as he did, he wasn’t sure about taking the lessons today. After what the dojo master said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro will cause Shuken to appear? The boy who is loyal to everyone and will do anything to protect the village?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! HEY!” A hoarse voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was surprised and was on a fight or flight response.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? Who’s there!?” Zoro grabbed the sword.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me! You’re holding me!” The sword said. Zoro was surprised and nearly dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Sorry kid! But I can speak like this all along.” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“A-A-Are you really Sandai Kinetsu!?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. A creation from Shimotsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-So that means Kuina and the other students’ swords can talk too??” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They can but I am the only one who decided to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you, all my owners were assholes. Or they died like pussies. But you…. You deserve to know the truth.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you think! Comments and kudos below!</p><p>Also, thank you for STILL reading my story even on hiatus! You encouraged me so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The truth?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“First, I need you to GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE!! I know it will be hard for you, but it is the way where you can stop the yurei, Shuken!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“So you heard sensei last night (A.N previous chapter)….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah…. I mean, I was next to you, but that’s not the point Zoro! You have to make the villagers stop treating you like shit!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“But, the village will be in doom <strong>because of me…</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! Zoro! You and the WHOLE VILLAGE, even your TEACHER, GOT IT ALL WRONG!!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What do you mean!?” Zoro was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“If you get out of the village, no one will be hurt and the village will be saved!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re making it sound like I AM causing Shuken to appear….” Zoro had sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You may be the <strong>TRIGGER</strong>. But you ARE <strong>NOT THE CAUSE.</strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh? You mean that…. I am not born evil? I never had such fate? Shimotsuki <strong>lied</strong>?” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“She did not lie. That’s the problem. The villagers, even your parents, <strong>misunderstood her. They GOT IT BACKWARDS.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..W-Wait! A-Are you saying that <strong>THE VILLAGERS WILL CAUSE SHUKEN TO APPEAR?</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yes….”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But then why am I the trigger!?” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will be in denial but….<strong>the villagers and…. Possibly the dojo students will KILL YOU.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet. Angry eyes was what Sandai accepted but she did not expect calm eyes soon after.</p><p> </p><p>“….I see.” Zoro said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“You…. You KNEW?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….More like suspected. Ever since sensei told me. Everything made sense. That time when the villagers accused me of theft…. They were about five seconds away from executing me….. I couldn’t sleep for a while, thinking about it.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do not believe that the students will betray me.” Zoro was angry again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay. Touche. I said <strong>PROBABLY </strong>okay. Jeez. But I want to protect you. You NEED to leave the dojo, <strong><em><span class="u">NOW.</span></em></strong>” The sword said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? Now?? All of a sudden-!?” Zoro was sputtering.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! I heard from Shimotsuki herself! It will no doubt happen! Knowing her, it will happen <strong>MUCH SOON NOW!</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But Kuina! The others!” Zoro was a little hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand the dojo means everything to you! But you need to leave. If you do, I will tell you more about Shimotsuki and WHY it was best to leave!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m needed…. The yureis are very strong. They get stronger by the day….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned Kuina yes? Your rival? I’m sure by looking at her skills that she can take care! And <strong>before you argue, </strong>THIS IS NOT A COMPETITION. Your life and EVERYONE ELSE’S LIFE MATTERS! You need to leave!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..And if I do, you’ll explain more about Shimotsuki?” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You might not like it. But it is for the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“…..Could I leave a letter at least?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….As long as you don’t mention the truth ”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TWO HOURS LATER……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright students! It’s time for your lesson!” Sensei said.</p><p> </p><p>The students were just on their knees, swords next to them, sitting in their usual positions.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Kuina noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei? Zoro isn’t here. Should I wake him up? He overslept I bet.” Kuina joked a little.</p><p> </p><p>Sensei realized. Zoro wasn’t here.</p><p> </p><p>The students were whispering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sensei GOT PALE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>No…. He didn’t….. He didn’t did he…..? Oh gods….</em>Sensei thought.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GO FETCH HIM!</strong>” Sensei’s voice rang.</p><p> </p><p>The students, even Kuina, noticed their teachers EXTREMELY worried expression. So they were curious and went to Zoro’s room immediately.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing. Only a futon and <strong>a folded written letter.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The letter had said as a title: <strong>To the Dojo, I’m sorry.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“OH GOD….. I THOUGHT SO…..” Sensei shuddered and had sad tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-!? SINCE WHEN!?” Kuina was REALLY worried now.</p><p> </p><p>“He might be already gone!” One of the students cried.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find him!” Another student said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we check the village?” Kuina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sensei hung his head and slowly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t be at the village…. He went in the opposite direction.” Sensei said.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when the <strong>students PANICKED MORE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-WHAT!? THE DEEPER PARTS OF THE FOREST!? WHY!? WE WILL NEVER FIND HIM NOW!</strong>” Kuina cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he leave!?” A male student yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know he went that way?” Another student asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sensei bit his lip. <strong>There was no one to blame but himself.</strong></p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE FOREST</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“NO! YOU LITTLE DUMBASS! THAT’S NOT LEFT! THAT’S <strong>RIGHT!</strong>” The sword barked in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro felt like he’d been caught red handed at first, then he got VERY ANNOYED.</p><p> </p><p>“AGH! I can’t help it!” Zoro yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>CAN’T YOU KNOW SIMPLE DIRECTIONS!!?</strong>” The sword yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’VE NEVER BEEN OUTSIDE THIS FAR BEORE!</strong>” Zoro argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!....You have a point. <strong>YOU KNOW WHAT!? Just go straight!</strong>” The sword ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t last <strong>ten seconds </strong>until Zoro just did a bent path.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHA-!? I SAID STRAIGHT DUMBASS! WHY!? ARE YOU <em><span class="u">REALLY </span></em>BAD AT DIRECTIONS!?</strong>” The sword cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone! Besides, no matter what path, <strong>I WILL get out!</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! WITH YOUR SHITTY DIRECTIONS, YOU’RE GONNA BE IN THE FOREST FOREVER!!</strong>” The sword felt like going crazy.</p><p> </p><p>But Zoro went through some tall bushes. <strong>Then, in front of the path was an empty dirt road ahead and that there were plains. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Apparently, Zoro made it out of the forest not longer.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“……<strong><em><span class="u">Wut?</span></em></strong>” Zoro and the sword mumbled in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>And Zoro’s journey began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey…. When are you going to tell me the secret?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only when we are actually far away enough.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“We probably might have walked for like….. <strong>hours.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. But we need to walk for days. Zoro, I know. But we both know the dojo students will go after you and probably the villagers.”</p><p> </p><p>“The students, I understand. But why the villagers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably to hunt you down and kill you. Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? After everything I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are still traditional right? Many villagers may think that Shuken will not appear if they kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“…..They can’t be<strong>this ungrateful.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I remember how they wanted Kuina to take the credit and not you….”</p><p> </p><p>“….” Zoro said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Zoro. The village may mean everything to you, but what did they do for you? <strong>All because of a fate that THEY ARE TOO dense to understand?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“But even sensei misunderstood. It’s not truly their fault.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…Maybe. But you don’t deserve to be treated like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet again. Sandai noticed that Zoro had a worried face.</p><p> </p><p>“You worried about how the dojo is doing?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I also feel ashamed for leaving the dojo.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel bad. At least you warned them that you left. Second, I bet right now, the villagers are relived and are celebrating that you are gone. Problem is that later, they probably suspect that with you still alive, Shuken will appear. So they will be hostile again.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was glaring on the dirt road.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, why don’t we rest at the nearby village? I still remind myself that you are a child.” Sandai suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“….Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was walking on the dirt road, all alone. Well, with a talking sword.</p><p> </p><p>It seems a little suspicious, but almost NO ONE went outside of their villages, <strong>hell, this ISLAND.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But Zoro….. He started to like it. The freedom, the unknown adventure, the unknown enemies he could slay.</p><p> </p><p>And also…. The view. Right next to the dirt road was the tall grass, golden color, with the soon sunset.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like heaven.</p><p> </p><p>He kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>It was a while. The skies started to turn navy blue, then purple, then black.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Gotta find a village as soon as we can now…. Or else….” Zoro suspected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….Hey look!” Sandai said. Zoro was turning his head around.</p><p> </p><p>“Not behind you! In front of you! Lights!” Sandai reprimanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Zoro saw.</p><p> </p><p>Small yellow glowing dots were showing up.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro ran to the obvious path where the dim lights were (with some screamings about his loss of directions from Sandai).</p><p> </p><p>The village looked like Shimotsuki village. Same wooden houses, similar rice farms, similar clothings.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, nothing’s really surprising….” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily they work in nights.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s find an inn if they have one.” Sandai ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was looking around.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t look like there is an obvious inn. Well, there’s no store names out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>It will be hard to tell.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was saying nothing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why did I listen to the sword anyway….?</em>Zoro thought.</p><p> </p><p>There, Zoro decided to be kind to a passerby at least. He found a pigtailed blond girl with green eyes, who had a backpack. As if she was a merchant.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yes?” The girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there an inn in this village?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re not from here! An outsider? That’s rare! Especially a child outsider! What are you doing here?” The girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just visiting. Just asking if there’s an inn in the village?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! Follow me! I was just from there!” The girl said, gesturing to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just simply followed her. He noticed an unusual charm from her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Chopsticks</em>?” Zoro asked out loud. The girl heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh! Yes! These chopsticks are my treasure! Gotta problem with it?” The girl slightly glared.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s a unusual charm. That’s all. No problem…. I could tell it’s a very special kind of chopsticks too.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. These chopsticks were made from my parents! They are woodcarvers! I always carry and eat with the chopsticks! It’s like a good luck charm!” The girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“….I see. Where are your parents?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“At home! Still doing my night job! What about yours?” The girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……They…..They killed themselves.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Killed themselves-? Oh… I’m sorry to hear that….” The girl DID NOT expect that answer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Died right after I was born. Or so I heard.” Zoro honestly felt nothing. He doesn’t even know what his parents looked like.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sure they still loved you!” The girl was optimistic.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe… </em>Zoro thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai didn’t say a word. Probably for the best.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go! There it is!” The girl said. It was a simple like edo hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I forgot! What’s your name? We didn’t introduce ourselves!” The chopsticks girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro. Rononoa Zoro.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Roronoa?? Why did that name sound familiar……. Uh! Never mind! My name is <strong>Sakiko.</strong>Hope to see you again!” The chopsticks girl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Thank you Sakiko. Hope to see you again too.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Sakiko waved. As she left to continue her business.</p><p> </p><p>“….She seemed nice.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Zoro nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don’t we rent a room?” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro opened the sliding door. There was an old couple at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello child! Are you lost?” The couple asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m here for a room.” Zoro politely replied.</p><p> </p><p>“A room? How OLD are you?” The old man asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten.” Zoro lied. He’s actually eight.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, we can’t really….” The old woman kindly frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here for a night. I’ve been travelling for days.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….A-Alright. It will be two bronze coins.” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing that killing yureis left some coins.</p><p> </p><p>So he gave the coins and got into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Before he went to sleep with Sandai, who was just quiet, he wondered about Sakiko and how she might be doing.</p><p> </p><p>But that was the last time he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If it was the present times, Sakiko was the chopsticks yurei that Corazon helped her spirit move on….. (A.N Chapter 91)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a little short but something bad happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro thanked the old couple taking care of the inn (A.N Previous Chapter) and left. The old couple were slightly surprised, but they just let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Now what?” Zoro asked his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we go to the nearby fishing village. A place that is close by the ocean. As I said, we need to leave.” Sandai replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, leave the island for good?? W-Wait! That’s too sudden!!” Zoro was hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Zoro, but it’s for your good. And besides….. You got company.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Company?” Zoro was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY KID.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>A gruff voice was heard. Zoro noticed and looked behind.</p><p> </p><p>There were two normal looking muscular men. They were wearing yukata but what stood them out was having a <em><span class="u">jitte</span></em>strapped on their hips.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Are they the <em>police</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>School lessons have already started. Come on. Stop resisting and let’s take you back.</strong>” The guy said.</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s right. Every village has a school/dojo. Damnit.</em>Zoro thought.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice and all, I know you’re doing their jobs, but I am not from here.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing outside here then boy?” One policeman noticed that Zoro was telling the truth because there was no known child with green hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Just going out. On a mission.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait a minute…” The other policeman realized something about Zoro. This time, Zoro was confused and doesn’t know what’s going on now.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Already?” Sandai whispered. The policemen didn’t hear it though.</p><p> </p><p>The suspecting policeman was taking something out of his yukata. It was a packet of wanted posters.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s heart DROPPED.</p><p> </p><p><em>NO…..They didn’t…. THEY DIDN’T….</em>Zoro felt like crying. But he doesn’t cry.</p><p> </p><p>“This kid was wanted from Shimotsuki Village! He is <strong>wanted DEAD for murder and theft!</strong>” The policeman found the page.</p><p> </p><p>But the two policemen already realized ZORO BAILED as soon as they took out the wanted posters.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro didn’t know HOW LONG HE RAN in sadness and frustration. His vision was just…..Black. Void. Then blurry red. But as soon as he stopped running, he was already out from the new village and was already sunset. He also realized he was at a tall grass plain.</p><p> </p><p>He was hiding and sitting with his knees up to his head, arms covering his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai didn’t say a word, rather than yelling at him to snap out of it. Possibly because of the SHOCK of what lies the village said about him AND felt INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE for Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“……………………..How could they do this to me?...... After everything I done for them?........” Zoro mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you Zoro….. <strong>They want YOU DEAD.</strong>I even warned you that they will come up with that idea that you gotta be killed after they celebrated you were gone. They don’t give a shit about you.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>The dojo…..</strong>Why would they do this?...... They will never…..” Zoro softly cried.</p><p> </p><p>“….What do you mean? You mean that EVERYONE in the village has to agree to put you in the wanted list??” Sandai was even MORE shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t make sense…. Why?” Zoro was still mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai realized Zoro wasn’t listening to Sandai in a state of devastation.</p><p> </p><p>“……Zoro. I agree with you. Your TEACHER AND STUDENTS ARE <strong>NOT</strong>the type to rat you out. I mean, it is YEARS….. <strong>I think they were FORCED.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Forced?” Zoro looked at Sandai, who was laying at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean. They were outnumbered. How can a teacher with small students beat at least <strong>A HUNDRED VILLAGERS, INCLUDING THE STUDENT’S OWN PARENTS?</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“……You’re right….. Sensei will NEVER betray me….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit….Now we can’t go to a fishing village now….” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Now what do we do? You didn’t even tell me the truth about Shimotsuki yet….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“….How could I tell you the truth if you are already this sad? I truly don’t want to make you feel worse….. Wait, there IS one way to hide.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You find a yurei which will drag you to a certain battle field and take shelter there</strong>.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You mean kill the yurei and then take over his shelter? I can’’t….” Zoro was a little shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It doesn’t count as disrespecting the dead if you kill a yurei. And you need to SURVIVE!</strong>” Sandai assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Where COULD I find a yurei with a battlefield now…. Could I even find food there? And alcohol too?” Zoro was self conflicting.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <strong>WATER. </strong>Not alcohol, you troubling kid. Jeez! Pretty sure the battlefields have food and water.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. I didn’t know that…. So where could we go now…?”</p><p> </p><p>“…..If we’re lucky, then we need to find a graveyard.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO. Not that.</strong>” Zoro said strictly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Okay. Touche…. It’s for your survival over beliefs but I will go along. Just find an area with heavy fog.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Sure. Pretty sure there IS an area….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Knowing this place and how frequent the yurei attacks are, we can find it more easily.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Hey Sandai? When will you tell me the truth?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“When we find shelter alright? I will tell you.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“You swear?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Yeah.” Sandai said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments? Theories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Shimotsuki cycle is revealed!!</p><p>Sorry for the delay! I still remember and I had some work to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s still beautiful…. The scene.” Zoro said, staring at the long grass fields as he was searching for a yurei.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sandai admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. Tell me. Why are you helping me so much? You didn’t have to do this for me….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more like because you were the first owner to respect and take great care of me….? I guess.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“You pitied me?” Zoro thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I respect you. And yeah, maybe I felt really bad for you a little bit. You didn’t deserve this.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. Thanks.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Yeah. Ah! Look!” Sandai exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was confused for a moment, until he saw fog starting to form.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! What great timing! A yurei with a shelter!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“So I have to kill it and live there?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Now charge!” Sandai ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro went into the heavy fog, there the grass plains suddenly turned into a gray-blue short grass with a blue clean river.</p><p> </p><p>There was a woman in front of Zoro, clearly a yurei.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly because <strong>there was a HORRENDOUS MOUTH behind the woman’s head.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“A <strong>futakuchi onna</strong>! Careful Zoro! She’s a tough one!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Zoro smirked.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Zoro felt that this was a slight tough battle, but it was still over in five minutes. He had slain the futakuchi onna and now had a forest of his own…..</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky we have a river. Now we can get trout AND clean water for survival. That’s great! Good job Zoro!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro nodded.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FEW DAYS LATER…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zoro made a campfire and was eating cooked trout. Sandai, as a sword, was lying next to him. Then Zoro paused and finally had the courage to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the truth about Shimotsuki?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai was almost caught off guard. But she got a hold of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You sure you’re ready?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course….. And I’ve been here for days….. There’s nothing to wonder. I tried travelling but it’s just an endless forest.” Zoro looked at Sandai.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You REALLY sure?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“JUST TELL ME! The more you hold the truth, the more strained our connection will be!” Zoro insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Very well….. Then listen to me closely.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro stared.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>You might have never heard of THE SHIMOTSUKI CYCLE. It all started as a person who prays to Shimotsuki, silently expressing his desires for power. Shimotsuki then gives the guy a sword. Just like you AND your fellow dojo students. Even your sensei. However, Shimotsuki never cared about the guy. She was only interested in the guy’s soul. She FEASTS the souls of humans and SOMETIMES even twists the soul.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Twists? What do you mean?” Zoro asked. Something in Zoro’s heart started to pound fast.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You see, Shimotsuki has a favorite subject. The subject of PARASITISM. These swords were created from Shimotsuki. They are designed to suck part of your souls and give them to SHIMOTSUKI. Shimotsuki was feasting on the souls. Basically, these swords, including me, were designed to be SOUL SUCKING PARASITES.</strong>” Sandai explained.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?......What happens if these swords are done taking the souls?....” Zoro paled.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Your sword will become scribbly black. Then into an ugly vivid color. <strong>You will face a painful death by TRANSFORMING INTO A YUREI. Your sword becomes to ashes.</strong><strong>Yureis were all designed by Shimotsuki</strong>. Then Shimotsuki will find OTHER people to try and kill the transformed yureis. <strong>THAT’S THE SHIMOTSUKI CYCLE.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro had a horrified face.</p><p> </p><p>“This whole time….. <strong>This whole time…. I have been actually killing fallen swordsmen???</strong>…..<strong>I have to go….. I HAVE TO GO BACK!! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SAVE THE DOJO! SENSEI TOO!! <em><span class="u">I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I HAVE TO TELL THEM!! SHIMOTSUKI TRICKED US!!</span></em></strong>” Zoro screamed, immediately standing up, trying to run.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO! ZORO! DON’T!!!</strong>” Sandai screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was running until somebody collaped on top of him by his back. Zoro laid flat on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHO THE HELL!?</strong>” Zoro looked behind to see a woman with dreadlocks and dark green hair.  She had a face of desperation and sorrow. Zoro realized who she is.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….ARE YOU….<em><span class="u">SANDAI?</span></em></strong>” Zoro whispered in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE ZORO!! YOU CAN’T!!” Sandai cried.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY!?” Zoro cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BECAUSE THERE IS A HORRIBLE CONSEQUENCE IF YOU DO THAT!! LISTEN TO ME!!</strong>” Sandai yelled at the top of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“……A horrible consequence?” Zoro noticed the words.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>SHIMOTSUKI KNOWS THAT IF THE TRUTH IF REVEALED, NO ONE WILL FOLLOW HER ANYMORE AND THERE WILL BE NO FOOD FOR HER! SO SHE MADE A HIDDEN RULE: IF SOMEONE TELLS ANOTHER PERSON, THAT OTHER PERSON WILL GO INSANE AND WILL BE DEAD OVER SHOCK!! NO WITNESSES!!!</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….You mean….. <strong>SHIMOTSUKI WILL KILL OTHER PEOPLE FOR KNOWING THE TRUTH BEFORE ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?</strong>” Zoro cried.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BECAUSE YOU WILL IMMEDIATELY TELL THEM AND GOD KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL DO OUT OF INSANITY!!</strong>” Sandai proved her point.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE!! THEY HAVE TO KNOW!!” Zoro cried.</p><p><br/>“NOT UNLESS THEIR SWORDS CONFESS, <strong>WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean!?”</p><p> </p><p>“The reason why you <strong>didn’t go insane is because you made a PACT WITH ME AND <span class="u">I</span></strong>TOLD <strong>YOU</strong>the TRUTH! IF YOU TELL ALL BY YOURSELF, <strong>WITHOUT THE OTHER SWORDS’ HELP, THEY WILL GO INSANE!! AND BESIDES!! THEY WON’T BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE SHIMOTSUKI IS A GOD ADMIRED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!! I’M DOING THIS TO SAVE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!</strong>” Sandai screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“………Why are you doing this? Didn’t you do the same thing like the other swords did?” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai shook her head so fast, tears flung out like a slingshot.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I NEVER DID!!! EVERY ASSHOLE OWNERS OF MINE JUST DIED OR JUST ABANDONED ME!! LIKE I’M NOTHING!! I’M THE FIRST SWORD TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!!</strong>” Sandai cried.</p><p> </p><p>“…Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY GUY THAT EVER RESPECTED ME!! BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE ME!! TREATED LIKE SHIT BY OTHERS, BEING LEFT TO ROT ALONE!!</strong>” Sandai said. Zoro looked at Sandai in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro….. Please! Just listen to me carefully. Please…. There’s more I have to tell you…..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen to Zero in the end? What about China? What about the dojo? Comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OH SHIT! Zoro's AGE IS REVEALED!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Misao here! I am still alive. My breaks are over and I am working, but I will do my best to write this story!</p><p>Also, Happy BIRTHDAY KILLER!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro was sitting, sulking as Sandai (still in her human form) was on her knees in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“….Are you sure the dojo will be safe?” Zoro said, still worried about what Sandai said (A.N previous chapter).</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Despite the truth, <strong>you have a very good teacher.</strong>The students have good morals and are pure. They will NEVER turn into yureis. I know that for sure.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s at least good….. But we still need to let them know so they are aware….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you forget? <strong>THEIR OWN SWORDS has to confess like me. But I know they won’t. Your dojo friends will not believe you OR GO INSANE.</strong>” Sandai said with a serious glare.</p><p> </p><p>“….We have to try. I cannot live in silence and a lie. I also cannot let others live in a lie too….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand Zoro. <strong>You are a good man. I’m so glad that I’m your sword. I’m very grateful.</strong>” Sandai said with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked at Sandai, clearly forgiving her because she was honest with him.</p><p> </p><p>“….We need to reveal the truth… No matter what.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Still insistent huh? Well then…. Do you still want to tell the villagers to know the truth as well?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers had a higher chance to become yureis because of their treatment to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! RIGHT! The villagers! I have to tell them too!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Even though they treated you like shit?” Sandai was a little surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know about their fate right? Shimotsuki will make the villagers suffer a horrible death! They are WORSE than my classmates!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p><em>What a selfless hero…..</em>Sandai thought.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, Sandai could see the dark reality scenario.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Even IF ZORO PROVED it,</strong>the villagers will think that Zoro will transform into <em>Shuken</em>. They will kill him. And Zoro, heartbroken, will surrender and accept death and not fight back.</p><p> </p><p>She has to make Zoro gain some good popularity and make the villagers have some doubts.</p><p>Sandai felt bad for cramming dark facts down at Zoro’s throat but she was doing that to protect him. But Zoro might be the guy to break the Shimotsuki Cycle. It is highly possible.</p><p> </p><p>So maybe she could give him some hope to make it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro. Listen to me. You have a great heart. You care about others. But you have to sometimes learn that some people are still insistent and STUPID. So listen to me. We have to gain their trust by becoming a good hero. So you will <strong>FIGHT BACK on those accusations </strong>(A.N Chapter 157) <strong>of you!</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p> “How?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BY BECOMING THE <em><span class="u">FIRST</span></em>GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN HISTORY.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Eh? <strong>EH!?</strong>BUT-!? WOULDN’T THAT TAKE YEARS!!? FUCK, DECADES!!?” Zoro yelled in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a way. You could become the first greatest swordsman IN MONTHS. So listen to what I say.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro listened.</p><p> </p><p>“You will need to find a village that is suffering by an evil lord. Or possibly suffering from yureis. And trust me, your village ISN’T the only one being plagued by it. We may be in a yurei shelter right now, but the good news is that if you go in some certain directions, it will send you to a completely new faraway area.” Sandai explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?? I never knew that!” Zoro was surprised.</p><p> </p><p><em>It also might help me with directions….</em>Zoro hated to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“So we need to go to a village. Something clearly wrong inside it. Save the village. Defeat some criminals. Be known as a vigilante! ANYTHING GOOD!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was thinking….</p><p> </p><p>“If I could, could I get rewarded with <em>sake?</em>” Zoro thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Aren’t you a little fucking young to drink alcohol!?” Sandai scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes my spirit strong!”</p><p> </p><p>“JEEZ! And I thought you are a HERO!” Sandai scolded again. Then Zoro remembered something and was sad again.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides….. I don’t wanna steal Kuina’s dream….” Zoro said.</p><p>“What does she have to do with this?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was hesitant. But soon opened up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuina…. She dreamed to be a great swordswoman. She WANTS to BE The first skilled swordswoman. She always told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Oh. I see.” Sandai noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuina…. She always noted how I was lucky to be a man. That no woman could become a swordsman.” Zoro recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told her that? Lemme guess, her mother?” Sandai did a sarcastic smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet. That was an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, like who GIVES A SHIT about a woman becoming a swordswoman??“</p><p> </p><p>“I know right? I admire her…. Even though she’s my rival.” Zoro gazed away.</p><p> </p><p>“You like her?” Sandai teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Why ye- WHAT!? NO!! She’s MY RIVAL!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Sandai sarcastically laughed.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME….. IN AN UNKNOWN ISLAND.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was searching for a nearby library, wondering what new wonders are in this island. Turns out everything was normal.</p><p> </p><p>Mihawk was just curious and wants to see the history of swordsmen.</p><p> </p><p>He felt something as he was going through some books. He saw an ancient-style book that somehow had an OMINOUS feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Something in him felt like reading it.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, it was a book about the history of the greatest swordsmen, including himself as he saw the chapter titles. He did a small smirk, amused that he got some fame.</p><p> </p><p>But then, there was a chapter that made his heart <strong>STOP.</strong></p><p> </p><p>He remembered the name. The name of the forgotten swordsman. That rumored swordsman who was a child and said his name (A.N Chapter 68).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RONONOA ZORO.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Holy fuck. MIHAWK NOW REMEMBERS.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No… THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE…..</strong>” Mihawk almost yelled with horrified, shocked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‘Rononoa Zoro, THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN, STARTING FROM A THOUSAND YEARS AGO…..’</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. EXTRA!! A NEW CHARACTER FROM A THOUSAND YEARS AGO!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new character will arrive in Zoro's past to become a greatest swordsman. A formidable foe.<br/>But there is something about her that will influence the present timeline.</p><p>I will be excited if there was more fan art of this series! I really miss it! </p><p>Also, please give me some comments about your theories and what might happen!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>161. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1,000 YEARS AGO…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Legend said throughout an island, a fairytale that is nearly long forgotten. The story of a female samurai, who was betrayed by her own people and king.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The woman may have been a troublemaker since she was a little girl, possibly due to her strict father’s wishes of having a son.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Evil forces had soon arrived when the woman became an adult. She wanted to make her father happy, so she volunteered as a samurai.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Much to her lord, villagers (mostly male), and father’s horror, <strong>the woman succeeded and defeated the evil leader FOR GOOD.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The lord secretly hired the woman to be a samurai because he wanted to make an example why women cannot be warriors to the other female villagers. But that backfired badly to him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The women villagers, even the queen, heard about the female hero and looked up to the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The lord and the male villagers feared that they will lose their power and wives.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The lord declared an execution on the female warrior, but the woman’s father tried to argue to protect his one and only daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The lord then declared this: either he surrenders his daughter, or he will become a prostitute in trade for his daughter’s life.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The father would rather protect his pride. The lord and the male villagers knew that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So thus, the woman was about to be executed, but the woman warrior was rebellious and managed to escape….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was never heard again……</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro finished his fairytale that he always heard from the dojo. Sandai looked at Zoro with a blank stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuina admired the female hero. That female hero was rumored to be great swordsman but women cannot be great swordsmen. The villagers still insist that regardless of being male or female, you will be the greatest swordsman if you defeat her.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“So you will find this female hero and kill her?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Kill? No….. I do not want to give her life any more tragic. I don’t want to kill a person who had been wronged in his or her entire life….There’s a reason why many people would not want to find her, even with the lord’s orders.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Because they know that the lord was being full of shit? Or is it the guilt and the pity for the woman?” Sandai guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“…You could say both, but no one could not go against the lord. Not even any slander is possible. Well, everyone who hears that story would think that woman be better off alone.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the woman’s name?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If I recall…. <strong>KIYOMI OF THE FORBIDDEN.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“’Forbidden’ as if the forbidden female warrior?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Interesting right? But I still desire another swordsman than her because….. <strong>KUINA WANTS TO DEFEAT HER FIRST. She was dreaming about it for years. If I defeat Kiyomi first and become the greatest swordsman in history…. I will take everything away from Kuina…. As a dedicated rival…. I can’t do that.</strong>” Zoro said, gripping his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that this fairytale is real anyway?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Kiyomi had gained crystal powers as soon she defeated an evil force. There were rumors that certain villages had been demolished with large blue crystals. <strong>SHE IS NO DOUBTEDLY REAL!</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see….By what you said, I have a feeling the evil force Kiyomi defeated was a yurei.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You may not know, but if you made a yurei’s spirit rest in peace, then you will gain that yurei’s power.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Zoro was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well that’s if you catch the person responsible for the deaths….. So it’s VERY RARE case.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“So she used that yurei’s powers to destroy villages? That’s quite ironic….” Zoro did a sarcastic laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, least she had a reason to destroy her own.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s true…. She really was a hero until those people made her a villain…..” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai said nothing. It sounded really familiar. Especially that the fairytale reminded Sandai of Zoro, who is hated by his hometown as well.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But still. I don’t want to fight her. Not because I am being a coward…. It’s just I don’t want to disrespect Kuina’s wishes.” Zoro said, shaking his head. He stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to the real world. Somewhere random. Want some fresh air.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“With your shitty direction? NO WAY!” Sandai reprimanded. That was like an arrow to Zoro’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“WILL YOU STOP JUDGING ME FOR THAT!?” Zoro got pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M HELPING YOU! HOLY CRAP!!” Sandai screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“God! FOR A SWORD, YOU ARE REALLY FOUL MOUTHED!” Zoro cried in pissed off anger.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice! Coming from an out-of-control boy like you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me carry you! I still cannot live without you!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai pouted, but soon in a blink of an eye, she went back to her sword form. Zoro picked the sword up from the ground and moved on.</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>A woman was walking around Shimotsuki Village, as the villagers were staring at her because she was an outsider.</p><p>An unusual woman. She was wearing an upper-body armor but a kimono at the bottom. She had unusual gray hair.</p><p> </p><p>But then, the mayor of the village went up to the woman, his smile forming from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! You must be here for the bounty correct?" The mayor said.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I am not here for the bounty. I am just here to eradicate evil... According to your words." The woman said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Yes! I called you here because we are facing an upcoming evil!" The mayor said.</p><p> </p><p>"Upcoming evil?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! We, as a village, want you to kill this boy." The mayor took out a painting portfolio and gave it to the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The woman STARED at the picture with a straight face, but her eyes were filled with disbelief and disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy's name is Rononoa Zoro. I want you to- No. WE want you to kill the boy to save the village." The mayor said.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"....A CHILD??" </strong>The woman gave a dirty look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will happen!? Comment below for theories!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0162"><h2>162. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being too late. But the tragedy will soon show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro was now walking onto the fields, with Sandai on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>But the scenery had <strong>COMPLETELY CHANGED.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Instead of the golden fields, there were now <strong>SHORT BLUE TINY CRYSTAL GRASS, the ground was sky blue, there are pointy crystal trees as tall as cliffs.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT THE!?” Sandai exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Wow. Never thought KIYOMI WOULD LITERALLY ARRIVE HERE….</strong>” Zoro whispered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Kiyomi’s doing!? What is she doing here!?” Sandai exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know!?” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>”Not only that! Look to your left!” Sandai yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro turned his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT’S RIGHT DIRECTION! LOOK BEHIND!!</strong>” Sandai scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro saw to his horror, the direction where his town was at. The forest he came from was completely gone. It was all replaced by insanely large sky-blue crystals. They were as tall as the shogun’s castle!!</p><p> </p><p>“OH NO!” Zoro cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet Kiyomi went to <strong>YOUR </strong>town and is staying there!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“WE HAVE TO GO THERE!” Zoro cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro ran, the village was far, but was still in view because the forest was gone. The crystals made it easier.</p><p> </p><p>Then, something made Zoro stop in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p> It’s a living being. It’s not human.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a mysterious bulky crystal humanoid. Just standing a few feet away from Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck is THAT thing!?” Sandai yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“….It’s not a yurei….” Zoro noticed.</p><p> </p><p>But still, the crystal being was menacing. It slowly walked up to Zoro. Then suddenly, for a large heavy enemy, <strong>IT JUMPED AND WAS DOING A PUNCHING ATTACK!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zoro dodged just in time out of quick reaction and saw <strong>THE GROUND NEARLY CRACKED INTO PIECES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Shit! It could’ve killed you! Get ready Zoro! Your training from the dojo and the yurei killings will pay off!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” Zoro gritted his teeth, unsheathing Sandai, whose blade is shining from the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro did a courageous yell and slashed at the crystal being, which did not flinch, but there was a deep gash created on the crystal being.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we can injure it!” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Thought crystals are tough…..” Zoro thought.</p><p> </p><p>”UH OH! Look out!” Sandai yelled. Zoro saw the crystal suddenly forming a diamond-like club from it’s arm and <strong>SWUNG AT ZORO.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Zoro dodged and swung at the crystal again. It sliced the crystal being in half.</p><p> </p><p>No blood. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro saw the corpse and was wondering how slow that crystal being was.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to find the dojo! Teacher and the students might be in danger!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Considering the sudden scenery change, I’m worried too.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro kept going, running to the village. Luckily, the village’s houses and shops didn’t really change… It was how the crystals were forming on the walls and ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear god…. What did Kiyomi do to the villagers?” Sandai wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Zoro was looking around and saw a person.</p><p> </p><p>He was crucified in a crystal. It was an old man Zoro recognized.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the village mayor!” Zoro said out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro went up to the trapped man. He used his sword to free the man, whose hands and feet were in the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“Old man! What happened!? Was this Kiyomi’s doing!? Where’s everyone else!?” Zoro asked questions.</p><p> </p><p>The old man wheezed in exhaustion. The mayor looked up to see Zoro. The old man cowered in fear the moment he recognized Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON!?” The mayor cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to save the village! What happened!?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>The old man scrambled and ran away from Zoro, screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro and Sandai were just bewildered on what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he run from me? I saved him….” Zoro questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Guess those judgmental pricks are still keeping their views about you.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“….But….” Zoro tried to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro. Face it. If Kiyomi didn’t arrive and you went to the village, the villagers would have killed you a long time ago….” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro just glared at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“…..” Zoro was silent.</p><p> </p><p>“….But still, pretty sure that the dojo will miss you.” Sandai tried to cheer Zoro u so that he wouldn’t lose motivation.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You’re right!” Zoro smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few moments of silence until Sandai broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming Zoro.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro noticed the sounds of more crystal being walking up to Zoro. Zoro smirked, gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The crystals were in their defensive position. But then, the crystals froze and moved backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro noticed. There was a female voice behind the crystal beings.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You must be Rononoa Zoro.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The group crystal beings parted to reveal a path. A woman was shown, floating a few inches from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>My god, it’s Kiyomi of the Forbidden.</p><p> </p><p>She is EXACTLY like how the fairytale described her. Wearing a chest armor with a kimono underneath. Silver hair and her stoic expression.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, she is a dual-sword wielder.</p><p> </p><p>There were the two swords. One was behind her back, the other held by her left hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Kiyomi….. I heard the fairytales…” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you are actually giving me some respect….” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? Why did you do this!?” Zoro barked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of the injustice and to help <strong>you.</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me?” Zoro raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so… You didn’t know that the mayor hired me to kill you.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-!? The mayor!?” Zoro was taken aback, especially the fact he saved that same mayor just moments ago. NO WONDER he ran away!</p><p> </p><p>“The moment I realized you were a child. I knew the village was full of nothing but lies.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be a child, but I could have taken care of it!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“No. <strong>You will be outnumbered.</strong>And besides, <strong>you are exactly like me.</strong>Ignored, sent to die, accused of something you never did, driven away by your own loved ones….” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro wanted to talk but Kiyomi continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Especially your loved ones. Even if they loved you so much, they were outnumbered and below power. They did NOTHING to protect you.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to the dojo!?” Zoro barked.</p><p><br/>“Genuinely nothing. Sealed the dojo under the crystals…. Unlike everybody else.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let them go!” Zoro said. Kiyomi noticed how Zoro was willing to do everything to save the people without a single hesitating thought.</p><p> </p><p>“……If you want them to be free and to drive me out from this place…. So be it. But I could see your dreams. <strong>You dream to become the greatest swordsman correct?</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“I do… But I don’t.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“You do but you don’t?” Kiyomi raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not wish to defeat you because I will kill two birds in one stone. I do not desire to be a great swordsman by defeating you. I would rather save that to my rival.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your rival?” Kiyomi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She dreamt of meeting you and defeating you. I don’t want to defy her dreams.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your rival…. Is a girl?” Kiyomi noticed the pronoun.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“….Your rival is brave.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You really care do you? Then I declare a match with you! Show me your best efforts and you can free your friends!” Kiyomi took out her two swords.</p><p> </p><p>“…Bring it on.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai, as a sword, was being serious and was being as sharp as possible. Literally.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0163"><h2>163. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being long! But I will update more soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I wanted to meet Father. After so many years of exile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I knew he was forced by the castle to abandon me, but I still knew he cared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi went back to her hometown, feeling a little nervous, but still bottled her feelings inside her to have a poker face. She made her silver hair into blonde so not many people will realize.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her old house was still in place, but still shabby.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi slowly walked into the house.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was no one. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi noticed her father wasn’t here. But there was something that stood out. It was an old wooden cracked mirror that Kiyomi remembered as a child.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The mirror had weird accessories that were…. Flashy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At first, Kiyomi felt betrayed that maybe the father was being paid with money by the lord for betraying his daughter and was greedily spending it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But… wait. That’s not it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No…. If it was true, then there would be more flashy accessories and gold shown out. Not only that, the house would have been changed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The only flashy things on the mirror were a kimono and some old lipstick.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And she noticed something on the old wooden floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fresh tear stains.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi didn’t like where this was going.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, someone went into the house. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi looked behind to see her father….. who looked more feminine because of another simple kimono he wore with red lipstick… He looked like he cried so hard walking home.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi was SHOCKED looking at her father for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The father looked at Kiyomi until he realized who she was under the disguised hair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“………..Kiyomi?” Her father whispered like there was hope in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…..<strong>FATHER??</strong>” Kiyomi said in horror. Her strict father who wanted a son became this?? What happened to him!?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh god…. Oh my god…. How many years has it been??? You really became a man…..” Her father cried as if he suffered a breakdown.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then Kiyomi remembered. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>The lord said back then: that either the father give up his daughter or be a prostitute forever </em>(A.N Chapter 161)<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently, the lord broke his promise and still forced the father to become a prostitute. The lord betrayed the father.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…. Father….” Kiyomi’s voice whispered in sadness and pity.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The father started babbling. He was breaking.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi tried to put her hands on her father’s cheeks, to comfort him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But then the father smacked her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>DON’T TOUCH ME!! I’M A SHAME!! AN EMBARASSMENT!!</strong>” The father rambled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi felt….. void.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>KILL ME!! THEN I WILL BE A MAN AGAIN!! I WILL NOT SCREAM!!</strong>” Kiyomi father cried out of insanity.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi was hesitant. She realized something.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There were no knives in the house. As if they were taken away. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So the lord ordered no knives to the man so that her father will suffer and will not have an honorable suicide.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi gritted her teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She had to put her father out of his misery.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her own loving father, who now became a mess.</em>
</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loud clashes of swords were rung throughout the crystalized village.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was keeping his stance as Kiyomi was giving DEVASTATING BLOWS.</p><p> </p><p>Her blows are heavy, something that a child cannot take hold of.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Zoro did.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the first time…. That someone lasted this long to fight me….” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro slipped through Kiyomi’s skirt due to his short child height, swiftly stood up and tried to strike Kiyomi from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi stumbled, but her armor spared her. Her armor then broke and fell onto the ground with a <em>clunk!</em></p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi was still.</p><p> </p><p>“…..This is the first time someone damaged my armor.” Kiyomi acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being too slow!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>The two did a kendo-like stance as if their lives were on stake.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I was being easy on you.” Kiyomi said. She then took her swords and casted a spell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>QUARTZ HELL.</strong>” Kiyomi yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Her swords started to glow and was forming small crystals as if it was for more bleeding damage.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh…. Don’t like that….” Sandai whisered to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess this is some kind of one-finisher?” Zoro smirked, no inch of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi was slowly approaching Zoro, who was just glaring and was doing a defensive stance.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro didn’t truly want to do this. He knows that Kuina dreams of being the greatest swordsman by defeating Kiyomi.</p><p> </p><p>“…..W-Wait.” Zoro said. Kiyomi looked at Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“If I defeat you in this match….. Can you not declare me as the greatest swordsman? I do not deserve the title.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..” Kiyomi was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to save the village…” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Even if you DO defeat me. Even if I accept your wishes…. <strong>Your fate will never change.</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean!?”</p><p> </p><p>“….I’m not the true problem, Rononoa Zoro.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not making any sense!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi swiftly went in front of Zoro and tried to strike him, but Zoro blocked the attack using Sandai.</p><p> </p><p>“To break your fate of doom, you leave the village under <strong>my control.</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Like HELL I WOULD!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Then I could put you out of your misery. But that way, the villagers will win. They will feel achieved for killing a child based on ‘Superstition’. ” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“I still have the dojo! At least they will support me!” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“AND WHAT IF THEY BETRAY YOU?” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll never do that!” Zoro yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what <strong>you think</strong>.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“The dojo will never betray its own members!” Zoro was stubborn, doing an attack.</p><p> </p><p>“THINGS change Zoro.” Kiyomi could feel the rage in his attacks, like Kiyomi said something offensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if they are outnumbered! They will never surrender me! They will never give up on me!” Zoro yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did they not protect you from the false accusations from the village? Let me guess, is it because it is the dojo’s own loved ones that forced them to change their minds about you?” Kiyomi was good. But Zoro will not fall for it.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro then jumped over Kiyomi and struck again.</p><p> </p><p>The battle kept going until dawn.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments please! I feel alone....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0164"><h2>164. THE HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro, who was covered in deep scratches, was breathing heavily. Kiyomi seemed to be out of breath as well, but she seems to be completely uninjured.</p><p> </p><p>It was already dark, and they still kept going.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s surprising how you are doing your best to dodge all of my attacks. Usually one scratch from <strong>Quartz Hell </strong>would kill.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I <strong>faced worse.</strong>” Zoro scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep going? At this rate, you’ll die of blood loss.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always like this to your rivals?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I was always silent. You are my first.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro still yelled and kept doing his blows. Kiyomi was blocking the swords with ease now.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro smirked despite the pain and blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are some cool swords you have there. I could tell they are not ordinary…” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..It seems that you are aware about cursed swords as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am impressed. <strong>HOLDING TWO CURSED SWORDS?</strong>That’s something…”</p><p> </p><p>“….You are also actually the first person that acknowledged my swords.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are those swords?” Zoro blocked Kiyomi’s attacks.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The one I have in my right hand is Kikoku. The other is Kagerou.</strong>Interesting, are they?” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sword has some potential too. I could also tell it is cursed.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Sandai Kinetsu.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting name.” Kiyomi nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p> Zoro did a stance.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi noticed that Zoro was mumbling something to his sword. She couldn’t hear.</p><p>Meanwhile, Zoro was hearing Sandai’s screams.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT-!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL-!?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what will happen. But this way, I can get an attack. She won’t see it coming.” Zoro whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m not sure what you’re planning to do, but I won’t allow it.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me. You won’t expect it.” Zoro sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi ran to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh?..... This movement…. It reminds me of myself-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi’s thoughts were interrupted <strong>when she BRUTALLY STABBED ZORO’S STOMACH. Her sword went through him like it was cutting through tofu.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KIYOMI PANIKED, her jaw DROPPED. The first expression she had in a long while. It wasn’t happiness, sadness, nor rage. SHOCK.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro was gritting his teeth, blood pooling out from his white teeth and then SWUNG SANDAI AT KIYOMI, who was CAUGHT OFF GUARD.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>YOU FOOL!!<strong>” </strong>Kiyomi cried.</p><p> </p><p>But <strong>ZORO MANAGED TO STAB KIYOMI THROUGH HER CHEST.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe… I won.” Zoro chuckled. His head then went limp.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Zoro woke up. Is this heaven?</p><p> </p><p>No…. It’s still crystals and….</p><p> </p><p>Wait. It’s not Shimotsuki Village….</p><p> </p><p>He’s in a cave where there was nothing but crystals. It’s really unknown where he REALLY is.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in the mountains??</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh! That’s right! Sandai!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zoro remembered and was looking around. To his relief, there was Sandai (still as a sword) that was a couple feet away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re awake!” Sandai piped up.</p><p>“What happened?” Zoro asked.</p><p>“Kiyomi happened. She admitted defeat. You did it.” Sandai said.</p><p>Zoro was still.</p><p>“I…defeated her?” Zoro was actually more surprised than he ever was.</p><p>“She put everything to a halt. She used her <em>yurei abilities</em>to heal you.” Sandai said.</p><p>“Oh….” Zoro said.</p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">OOOH!!? THAT’S IT!!? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU STUPID FUCKING RETARD!!</span></em></strong>” Sandai yelled.</p><p>“Well sorry. I <strong>had</strong>to stop her this way. I know she secretly values me for some reason.” Zoro said.</p><p>“God damnit Zoro….” Sandai was really pissed but softened.</p><p>“Where are we?” Zoro asked.</p><p>“We are actually in the village still, at the edge. This is her hideout that she created. Amazing huh? She even carried me. ” Sandai said.</p><p>“Is that so?” Zoro said.</p><p>Then, Sandai heard footsteps far away. It was getting closer.</p><p>“Well prepare for her rant.” Sandai warned.</p><p>Kiyomi came, seemingly pissed (her stoic expression was back and the rage was barely seen).</p><p>“THOU FOOL!” Kiyomi yelled.</p><p>“Sigh…” Zoro heaved.</p><p>“<strong>Why have you done this!?</strong>” Kiyomi barked.</p><p>“Knew you would stop if I do that.” Zoro said.</p><p>“<strong>AND YOU KNOW WHY?</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Zoro said.</p><p>Kiyomi was taken aback.</p><p>“YOU STILL DON’T KNOW!?” Kiyomi cried.</p><p>“No.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU ARE DOOMED ZORO! A SIMILAR DOOMED FATE!</strong>” Kiyomi yelled.</p><p>“…’Similar’?….” Zoro picked up the keyword.</p><p>“<strong>YOU ARE DOOMED! LIKE ME!</strong>” Kiyomi continued her rant.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was quiet. He knew damn well why she said that.</p><p>“You……<strong>You do know that everyone despises you no matter what you do right!?</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p>“…” Zoro was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You do know what will happen to the people who tried to side with you!?</strong>” Kiyomi said.</p><p>“…..It will be different.” Zoro said.</p><p>“<strong>IT WON’T!!</strong>” Kiyomi yelled.</p><p>“You seem to be a know it all.” Zoro said.</p><p>“<strong>CUT IT OUT!! WHY WOULD YOU STILL SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR THAT ROTTEN VILLAGE!?</strong>” Kiyomi yelled.</p><p>“<strong>….It’s<em>still my home.</em>I just want to save it from danger. I still have my friends and teacher. I still care about them. I KNOW THEY STILL CARE ABOUT ME!</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi jolted and was still.</p><p>“…..What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I just want to! I still wanted to see how everyone in the dojo was doing!!” Zoro was a little irritated from her yelling.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi was still. This is exactly like….</p><p> </p><p><em>Like how I wanted to see my father…. After many years of exile…</em>(A.N. Chapter 163).</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi shook her head furiously. How long… <em>How long and young will the children become victims like her?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Even though you were exiled, you tried to sneak back in right?” Zoro guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi turned.</p><p>“….Thou fool….. ” Kiyomi muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Now that I got your attention and silence, can you please bring my village back to normal?”</p><p>Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi did a slight glare. Well, Zoro <em>technically defeated her.</em></p><p> </p><p>“A deal is a deal. <strong>However, I want to ask you this: Are you sure about your descisions? Aren’t you curious why I was at your village and rampaged in the first place?</strong>” Kiyomi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I really care. Just turn back to normal.” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Stubborn…..Like me….” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll do it!” Zoro smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It has been already done. Your village is back to normal.” Kiyomi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much!” Zoro said, carrying Sandai now.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Also, could you give your rival, Kuina, my greetings? If you could?” Kiyomi asked as she was walking away, the crystal hideout soon got smaller in size.</p><p> </p><p>"I will!" Zero said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But unfortunately, it gradually soon became a disaster after Kiyomi left the village.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think happened to Zero? Comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0165"><h2>165. The HISTORY OF THE FIRST GREATEST SWORDSMAN ACT 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A terrible end is nigh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The village was restored. It was great.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro smiled. He won and defeated Kiyomi, but at least he will not be recognized…. For Kuina’s sake and dream.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out the villagers were encased in crystals. They did not feel a thing.</p><p> </p><p>But due to Sandai’s orders, Zoro knew that he still has to be back in hiding at the beautiful grass plains.</p><p> </p><p>Before Zoro went lost in the forest, he took one last glimpse of the Dojo, which was still intact.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro smiled when he saw the students were going outside, yawning and were confused of what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You got the nice view. Now let’s go.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro left quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Kuina, who just went out of the dojo along with Sensei and his wife, was rubbing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What happened? Did we all overslept?” Kuina wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“…..No…. I don’t think so….” Sensei said in a depressed voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kuina noticed Sensei was sad recently. Probably because Zoro was not here?</p><p> </p><p>“SIGH…. I’m going to make some breakfast again do I…?” The wife mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The wife just went inside the dojo and was preparing her ingredients. As she was retrieving some vegetables from the garden, she noticed from the training room in the hallway that her husband’s sword on the display has…. Changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Was that thing always being like that?” The wife looked closely at the sword.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sensei’s Sword was becoming black and had scribbles on the blades…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s probably rusting or getting old….” The wife brushed it off and just went to the garden.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi was just watching the village at a faraway distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That child….. HE IS something….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Something that could possibly change history forever….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi closed her eyes. Then, she felt her left-hand sword, <strong>Kikoku</strong>shivering….</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s this uneasy feeling….?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I feel a very bad omen coming….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi of the Forbidden decided to stay nearby just in case.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MONTHS LATER…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was already back at the grass plains and soon was teleported back to his <em>Yurei </em>Hideout (A.N Chapter 158).</p><p> </p><p>During those months, Zoro was hunting down at least <strong>134 Yureis</strong>along with Sandai…. ALONE.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Sandai asked in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really have to be separated from everybody….?” Zoro asked.</p><p>“…..I know. It sucks….” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“When could I ever come back?” Zoro wondered out loud. He was sitting down, knees to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“….I-I’m sure you will be accepted again….” Sandai said, trying to assure him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will I…? It feels like months….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>The sword was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did Shimotsuki made me have a fate to become <strong>SHUKEN’S TRIGGER? WHY DID SHIMOTSUKI MADE ME BE HATED BY EVERYONE!! WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER!!? <em><span class="u">GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!</span></em></strong>” Zoro cried.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai slowly transformed back into a human. She was softly rubbing Zoro’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how that feels…. But please bear with it…. Put all that rage into Shimotsuki. YOU HAVE <strong>EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD AT HER.</strong>” Sandai comforted Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY!? I FUCKING HATE HER!! <strong>SHE RUINED MY LIFE!!</strong>” Zoro yelled.</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s what pure loneliness does to you….</em>Sandai expected Zoro will snap like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Shimotsuki…. She views us as just experiments…. Just tested animals without a brain…. Like you, Shimotsuki has created me <strong>but she ruined MY LIFE as well.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“We could at least reveal her true colors to the whole world….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“We do that, god knows what the people will do after that.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Zoro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose the god you admire <strong>for thousands of years </strong>suddenly was revealed that she was the devil. There will be denial and chaos. Do you want to risk that?” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro, knowing how his village will react now, was silent. Sandai took it as a yes.</p><p> </p><p>“I KNOW it’s frustrating. But the only way to save everything is that <strong>we have to kill SHIMOTSUKI secretly.</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro looked at Sandai with determination.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai slightly smiled. She got Zoro’s spirit back.</p><p> </p><p>However, the yurei hideout’s atmosphere started to change color. From black to red.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro and Sandai noticed. Sandai then quickly turns back into a sword.</p><p> </p><p>“ZORO! Be careful! A yurei will arrive! <strong>It’s MUCH MORE powerful than ever!</strong>” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” Zoro did his stance.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until the yurei was seen through the fog.</p><p><strong>HOLY MOTHER OF GOD </strong>it was so <strong>HUGE!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>It was a yurei. Clearly. But <strong>the yurei looks like a GIANT SKELETON without its legs.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Worse, both hands carry TWO GIANT SWORDS. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>One thing unusual about it was… <span class="u">It was constantly crying.</span></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They could tell because of the unshed tears coming out from the eye sockets.</p><p> </p><p>“A weeping yurei? That’s unusual….?” Zoro felt a little off.</p><p> </p><p>Sandai was carefully analyzing the yurei.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably this yurei had been recently human…. It’s clear about that but…” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sandai explained more, the yurei used one of the swords and <strong>swung at Zoro and Sandai.</strong>Zoro dodged.</p><p> </p><p>“…There’s <strong>something FAMILIAR</strong>about that Yurei…. I dunno… I have some kind of feeling…” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well this guy <strong>wants us dead so let’s do this. Let’s put the poor guy out of his misery.</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>The yurei did another attack with its giant sword. But the sword was so large that Zoro decided to use it as a running slope.</p><p> </p><p>He did a strike at the yurei’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The yurei did a roar in pain.</p><p> </p><p>It was a very long hassle, but Zoro managed to kill the yurei by slicing at the neck, cutting off the large skeleton’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro did a long sigh and just sat down, palm on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a pain…And our home is badly damaged.” Zoro grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We need to find a new home now….” Sandai noticed Zoro’s uneasy expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You’re right Sandai.” Zoro mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Sandai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There was something off and… <strong>sad </strong>about that yurei…. <strong>I felt like I killed someone I deeply cared about…</strong>” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…” Sandai was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I did something horrible….” Zoro said.</p><p> </p><p>“…Perhaps because the yurei was <em>crying</em>?” Sandai said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Y-Yeah…” Zoro nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind it too much…. Pretty sure it’s nothing….” Sandai said. But Sandai had to admit <strong>this is the first yurei they fought that resulted to guilt.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until the whole yurei hideout had crumbled to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro and Sandai realized they were back at the long grass fields in the real world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think happened to Zero? Comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>